Enigma
by Mogli the Witch
Summary: Dark-AU: In einer dunklen Welt von Sklaverei und schwarzer Magie ist jeder gezwungen, sich anzupassen... Warnungen beachten!
1. Ausgeliefert

DISCLAIMER:   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Und nochmal auf Deutsch:  
  
Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charaktären und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.   
  
Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen.   
  
AN: Diese Geschichte ist sehr dunkel - ein Dunkles Alternatives Universum - und könnte empfindliche Gemüter verstören. Sie handelt von Verrat, Mord, Gewalt Gehirnwäsche und nichteinverständlichen sexuellen Handlungen (allerdings nichts detailliertes, da dies hier nur R ist, nicht NC-17 - das detaillierteste ist ein Zungenkuss - sollte etwas anderes vorkommen, werde ich in der AN des entsprechenden Kapitels warnen).   
  
Dennoch würde ich jedem, der die Schilderung von Gehirnwäsche und vor allem von den entsprechenden Manipulationen nicht erträgt, raten, dies nicht zu lesen...  
  
ALLERDINGS: Dies ist SLASH, das heißt es geht um eine sexuelle Beziehung zwischen zwei Männern - Harry ist knapp 16 zu diesem Zeitpunkt (5.Klässler). Bitte lest dies nicht, wenn Euch die Idee von homosexuellen Beziehungen abstößt.   
  
Und: Ich habe die HP-Bücher nur auf Englisch gelesen und lese auch fast nur englische Fanfiction - daher werde ich viele Begriffe nicht in derselben Form benutzen wie in den deutschen Versionen - z. B. ist Sirius Black für mich immer noch "Padfoot" und Voldemorts Anhänger sind in meinen Geschichten nicht "Todesser", sondern Death Eaters (mag zwar das gleiche sein, aber für mich klingt es einfach besser)  
  
Ich liebe reviews, vor allem solche mit konstruktiver Kritik - je detaillierter desto besser - aber Flammen kann ich nicht ernstnehmen. Bitte, schreibt mir, was ihr hiervon haltet! Ich bin review-süchtig!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ENIGMA:  
  
1. Kapitel  
  
Seine Situation war hoffnungslos, und er wusste es in dem Moment, in dem er Snape sah.  
  
Snape, in voller Death Eater-Robe und mit seiner Maske in der linken und dem Zauberstab in der rechten, der durch die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts schritt als gehöre sie ihm.   
  
Offen, ohne jede Scheu.   
  
Ohne zu verstecken, was ihn als Death Eater ausmachte.   
  
Offen  
  
Die wenigen Schüler, die sich in den frühen Morgenstunden in der Halle befanden, verließen sie mit panischem Blick auf den Death Eater   
  
Nur ein Junge blieb dort stehen. Er wusste besser als jeder andere, dass es jetzt keinen Sinn mehr hatte zu fliehen.  
  
Wir haben verloren.   
  
Es war ein erschreckender, betäubend grauenhafter Gedanke.   
  
Wir haben verloren, und er hat uns verraten.   
  
Die ganze Zeit hat er gelogen.   
  
Und jetzt hat er sie Voldemort ausgeliefert.  
  
Ausgeliefert.  
  
"Komm her, Junge." Der Mann, der es jahrelang geschafft hatte, Dumbledore hinter das Licht zu führen, sprach leise, aber bestimmt.   
  
Selbstsicher.   
  
Es jagte ihm eisige Schauer den Rücken hinunter.   
  
Schnell riss er sich zusammen und mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, entgegnete Harry: "Und was, wenn nicht?"  
  
Zunächst dachte er, der Tränkemeister würde ihn sofort mit dem Cruciatus belegen.   
  
Doch etwas geschah, das ihn weitaus mehr erschreckte, als es jeder Unverzeihliche Fluch jemals hätte können.   
  
Snape lächelte.  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen und blinzelte.   
  
Er glaubte seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können.   
  
Niemals hätte er gedacht, den Tränkemeister einmal lächeln zu sehen.  
  
Und auch nicht, dass dieses Lächeln, dieses breite Lächeln das Schockierendste sein würde,   
  
dass er seit Cedrics Tod beobachten würde.  
  
Auf einmal bekam er Angst.   
  
Schreckliche Angst.   
  
Überwältigend in einer Form, die er noch nicht einmal in Voldemorts Gegenwart verspürt hatte.  
  
Denn als Snape jetzt mit ruhiger Stimme entgegnete: " Führe mich nicht in Versuchung, Junge", wurde ihm klar, dass sein erster Eindruck von Snape, in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts, doch der Richtige gewesen war.   
  
Severus Snape würde nicht zögern, ihn zu foltern, ihn zu töten.  
  
Harrys Knie wurden weich, doch er zwang sich, Snape zu gehorchen und trat näher an die einschüchternde Gestalt seines Lehrers heran.  
  
Mit schwacher Stimme wagte er zu fragen: "Professor... wo sind Dumbledore und die anderen?"  
  
Die Miene des Tränkemeisters verlor keine Minute sein Lächeln als er den letzten Schimmer Hoffnung zerstörte: "Tot und vergangen, Junge."  
  
Der Junge schluckte schwer. Tränen drohten ihm in die Augen zu steigen und er versuchte sie wütend zu unterdrücken.   
  
Er begann zu zittern. Er war sich selber nicht sicher, ob aus Wut, oder Angst.  
  
Der Tränkemeister betrachtete ihn aus dunklen, rätselhaften Augen.   
  
Sein Lächeln verlor sich, als er sagte: "Folge mir."  
  
Harry griff unwillkürlich nach seinem Zauberstab, doch im gleichen Augenblick war der schon in Snapes Hand und Harry flog nach einer kräftigen Ohrfeige zu Boden.  
  
"Du wirst gehorchen, oder die Folgen tragen, Junge!" sagte der Tränkemeister, keinen Augenblick lang auch nur eine Spur von Emotionen zeigend.  
  
Dieser Mann war nicht der gleiche, der ihn über 6 Jahre lang unterrichtet hatte,   
  
der seine Aggressionen in Punktabzügen und Nachsitzen kanalisiert hatte.  
  
Er war ein Dunkler Zauberer, der es nicht nötig hatte, seine Aggressionen zu verstecken, sie zu besänftigen.   
  
Harry schluckte wieder.   
  
Dieser Zauberer, den er geglaubt hatte zu kennen, war jetzt so unnatürlich ruhig,   
  
weil er jede Möglichkeit haben würde, seinen Zorn und seine Launen an ihm auszulassen.   
  
Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn fast in Ohnmacht fallen.   
  
Snape hasste ihn.  
  
Einen flüchtigen Augenblick lang dachte Harry an seine Eltern, an seinen Vater.   
  
Hatte James Potter den wirklichen Severus Snape gekannt?  
  
War Snape etwa unter den Death Eatern gewesen, die seine Eltern getötet hatten?   
  
Hatte er Peter Pettygrew rekrutiert, ihn auf die Seite der Dunkelheit gezogen?  
  
Es wurde schwarz um ihn und er sank endlich in eine gnadenreiche Ohnmacht.  
  
**  
  
Als er wieder erwachte, lag er auf einem Bett.   
  
Seide, schwarze Seide.  
  
Wo bin ich?  
  
Einen seligen Augenblick lang wusste Harry nicht mehr, was geschehen war.  
  
Als es ihm bewusst wurde, fuhr er erschrocken auf.   
  
Sein Herz raste.   
  
Snape.   
  
Professor Snape hatte sie verraten, hatte Dumbledore in seinen Tod geführt.  
  
Reflexartig griff er an seine Seite, nach seinerm Zauberstab.  
  
Natürlich, er war nicht da.  
  
Snape hatte ihn entwaffnet.  
  
Er war hilflos.  
  
Die wenigen Sprüche, die er ohne Stab nutzen konnte, waren zwar schon mehr als durchschnittliche Magier berwerkstelligen würde...   
  
Doch ein relativ kraftvoller Dunkler Zauberer wie der Meister der Zaubertränke mit Zauberstab war auf jeden Fall stärker als er ohne jegliche Bewaffnung-   
  
Selbst wenn er der derzeit mächtiste Magier war, wie ihm Dumbledore immer wieder versichert hatte.  
  
"Du bist endlich wach, wie ich sehe."  
  
Der Junge zuckte zusammen, und hasste sich dafür.  
  
Snape ließ ein leises Lachen hören, dass das Blut in Harrys Adern gefrieren ließ: "Du hast Recht, Angst zu haben. Dir ist sicher klar, was mein Auftauchen - gesund und munter und in voller Death Eater-Ausrüstung - bedeutet."  
  
Harry spürte einen Ärger in sich aufsteigen, wie er ihn noch nie in seinem Leben verspürt hatte. "Ja. Es ist mir klar, was das bedeutet, Verräter."  
  
Snape sah ihn ruhig an: "An Deiner Stelle wäre ich sehr vorsichtig, Junge."   
  
Er schien sich nicht im geringsten darüber aufzregen, als Verräter bezeichnet zu werden.   
  
Ein Schauder lief Harry über den Rücken. Dieser Mann war gefährlich, gefährlicher als Lucius Malfoy und die anderen.   
  
Er hatte es geschafft, den allwissenden Dumbledore zu täuschen, zu manipulieren...   
  
Doch Harry verdrängte diesen Gedanken .  
  
Er hatte lange mit dem Gedanken gelebt, dass er jung sterben würde, dass er niemals aufwachsen würde.   
  
Wenn er schon sterben musste, so wollte er in Würde sterben und nicht als zitterndes Wrack. Er riss sich zusammen.   
  
Mum, Dad... ich komme  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf: "Da Sie mich ja sowieso an Voldemort ausliefern werden sehe ich keinen Grund, Ihnen gegenüber noch Respekt zu heucheln, Sie schmutziger Lügner."  
  
Snapes Gesicht verzog sich in eine spöttische Grimasse: "Da ist er wieder, die typische Gryffindor-Courage, die Dumbledore so sehr mochte..."   
  
Und auf einmal war das Gesicht des dunklen Zauberers direkt über dem des Jungen, und er setzte flüsternd hinzu:   
  
"Du solltest anfangen, zu überdenken ob Du wirklich genug weißt um vorherzusehen was die Zukunft für Dich parat hält."  
  
Und bevor der Junge reagieren konnte, waren die Lippen des Tränkemeister auf den seinen und seine Zunge erzwang sich Einlass in den Mund, der von niemandem zuvor geküsst worden war.   
  
So schnell, wie der Kuss gekommen war, war er auch schon wieder vorbei und Harry zitterte am ganzen Leib, sich gegen das entfernteste Bettende zurückziehend, während er fieberhaft mit der rechten nach seinem Zauberstab suchte.  
  
Snape betrachtete ihn mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck "Gib Dir keine Mühe zu suchen was nicht da ist, Junge. Deinen Zauberstab musst Du Dir erstmal verdienen."  
  
Harry hatte nun das, was andere wohl als Todesangst bezeichnen würden.   
  
Doch die Angst, die in ihm aufstieg als der dunkle Zauberer ihn nun mit einem Zauberspruch an allen Vieren auf das Bett fesselte, war eher begründet durch die dunkle Ahnung, dass es gar nicht in der Absicht seines Lehrers lag, ihn sterben zu lassen...  
  
In seinen Visionen von Folter und Vergewaltigungen der Death Eater hatte er genug gesehen um zu wissen, zu was ein überzeugter Death Eater imstande war..   
  
Er schauderte.   
  
Wenn Snape mit ihm fertig war, würde der Tod eine Erlösung sein...  
  
**  
  
Snape blickte auf den zitternden Gryffindor herab und spürte einen Anflug von Mitleid für den gerade einmal 16jährigen.   
  
Er wusste genug von der häuslichen Situation des Jungen um zu wissen, dass Hogwarts - und Albus Dumbledore - die einzige wirkliche Familie für ihn gewesen waren.   
  
Und Symbol für diese Familie war der Kampf für das Licht.   
  
Snape verbiss sich ein höhnisches Lachen. "Kampf für das Licht" - in der Tat.   
  
Es war direkt ironisch - ohne Licht gab es auch keinen Schatten, und wenn das Licht sich entschloss mit den Schatten zu kämpfen, endete dieser Kampf niemals...  
  
Er hatte nicht einen Tag lang an den Sieg des Muggle-liebhabers geglaubt, und hätte nicht Voldemort persönlich verlangt, dass er sich dem 1. Ritter des Orden des Phoenix als Spion zur Verfügung stellte, er hätte es niemals getan.  
  
Snape mochte Voldemort nicht, oder Tom Riddle, wie er ihn insgeheim nannte, doch er teilte seine Ansicht, dass es keine schwarze oder weiße Magie gab, sondern Myriaden von Schattierungen von Grau.   
  
Und er, Severus Snape, sah sich genau dazwischen.   
  
Nicht auf der Seite der Dunkelheit, aber auch nicht auf der des Lichts.  
  
Niemals hätte er sich Albus Auffassung von "Gut" und "Böse" anschließen können.   
  
Er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, was das eigentlich sein sollte.   
  
Überraschenderweise war es der Dunkle Lord, der Severus Snapes Einstellung akzeptierte, nicht aber der "Weiße Ritter" Dumbledore.   
  
Und das entschied es.   
  
Mit dem Lord konnte der Tränkemeister offen sprechen, denn es schien, sie teilte viele ihrer Ansichten.  
  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke empfand Verachtung für viele der Dinge, die sein Lord tat, speziell all die Folter und Vergewaltigungen, doch er konnte sich auch nicht dazu bringen, alles zu verurteilen wofür Voldemort eintrat  
  
Nicht für Dumbledore oder die übrigen engstirnigen Idioten, sondern für die Death Eater des Inneren Kreises um Lord Voldemort, die genau wussten, dass es sich bei dem Dunklen Lord um mehr als nur einen größenwahnsinnigen Massenmörder handelte.   
  
Die wussten, dass jede einzelne Untat die er beauftragte oder selber verübte, ein wohldurchdachtes Muster darstellte in dem großen Plan der auf das einzige Ziel hinstrebte, das sie alle verfolgten - eine neue Weltordnung, in der kein Zauberer mehr seine Kräfte versteckt halten musste.  
  
Als er nun auf den Jungen hinuntersah, der so sehr eine Mischung aus Licht und Dunkelheit war, wusste er, dass es die Mühe Wert sein würde.   
  
Dieser Junge war die einzige Chance auf ein Gleichgewicht der Kräfte. Es würde eine schwere Arbeit sein, zu berichtigen, was Dumbledore verbrochen hatte - den Jungen viel zu sehr auf eine Seite zu ziehen.  
  
Er versuchte seine Stimme sanft klingen zu lassen, als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte: "Ich weiß, Du verstehst jetzt noch nicht, aber es gibt eine Sache, die Du wissen musst - Du bist uninformiert. Dumbledore hat Dir nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem verraten, was Du wissen solltest."  
  
Harrys Stimme war hasserfüllt, als er gegen seine Fesseln kämpfend zischte: "Ich weiß genug um zu wissen, dass Sie ein verdammtes Verräterschwein sind, Snape!"   
  
Als Snape ihn jetzt scharf ansah, zuckte der Junge wieder zurück - doch Snape schlug ihn nicht, noch unternahm er einen weiteren Versuch ihn zu küssen.   
  
Stattdessen sagte er ruhig: "Mein Junge, Deine Verwirrung in Verbindung mit dieser unpassenden Gryffindor-Courage hindern Dich augenscheinlich daran, Deine Lage zu erkennen."  
  
Grüne Augen verengten sich wütend: "Meine Lage? - Meine Lage ist die, dass ich demnächst entweder vom ach-so-ehrenhaften Professor Severus Snape an meinen ärgsten Feind ausgeliefert werde um von ihm umgebracht zu werden - oder sofort von den Händen dieses stinkenden Meisters der Zaubertränke zu sterben."  
  
Etwas geschah, dass Harrry, trotz aller Wut, wieder erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ - Snape lachte. "Glaubst Du wirklich, ich bin so berechenbar, mein Junge? Nein, Du weißt wirklich nicht, wer ich bin. Aber Du wirst es herausfinden, das verspreche ich."  
  
Diese Worte waren mit einer solchen Sicherheit hervorgebracht worden und enthielten einen solch bedrohlichen Unterton das Harry schauderte.   
  
Ihm war eiskalt und glühendheiß zugleich.   
  
Er war ausgeliefert.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bitte, schreibt mir was ihr denkt!!! 


	2. Wiederkehr

Enigma   
  
2. Kapitel:   
  
DISCLAIMER:   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.   
  
Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen.   
  
AN: Hi! Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Es hat mir wirklich Kopfschmerzen bereitet - Wie beschreibe ich auf fanfiction.net eine Gehirnwäsche ohne gleich von der Seite geschmissen zu werden? Immerhin kann ich hier nichts explizites über Vergewaltigung etc. schreiben... Vielleicht... *evilgrin* wenn ich mal ein account auf adultfanfiction.net habe - wenn die denn mein deutsches Geschreibsel da auch haben wollen (ich schreibe zwar auch auf englisch, aber mein englisch ist leider absolut nicht fehlerfrei... und so traue ich mich noch nicht auf andere Seiten als fanfiction.net) Kann mir einer mal eine NC-17-Seite empfehlen, die Fanfiction auf deutsch aufnimmt?  
  
Ich habe mich also entschieden, das Ganze von der Zukunft her aufzuwickeln. Es wird sich mehr um die Effekte einer Gehirnwäsche als um dieselbe drehen. Natürlich wird es Flashbacks geben, in denen sich verschiedene Personen an verschiedene (mehr oder weniger traumatische) Ereignisse erinnern, doch hauptsächlich wird es um die Tatsache gehen, wie sich die Gehirnwäsche ausgewirkt hat. Bitte, seit mir nicht böse, wenn ich Euch erstmal um die ersten Wochen bringe... Mal sehen, Flashbacks wird es auf jeden Fall geben.  
  
Und so - nochmal meine Warnung: Dies ist ein Darkfic und ganz bestimmt nur etwas für Erwachsene!!!   
  
Es sollte auch von niemandem gelesen werden, der mit der Erwähnung von nichteinverständlichen sexuellen Handlungen nicht umgehen kann. Das heißt, es wird von Vergewaltigung, Gewalt und Missbrauch die Rede sein - in dem Maße, das R es noch zulässt, natürlich. Es geht auch stark in die Richtung M/s oder D/s... Bitte, bitte tut es mir und Euch nicht an, dies zu lesen, wenn ihr empfindliche Gemüter habt!!!  
  
Auf jeden Fall sehr stark Slash, und es könnte noch Het dazukommen, jetzt wo Ron und 'mione eine Rolle spielen... (Glaubt mir, ich bin selber überrascht über diese Wendung - ich finde normalerweise, es gibt kein langweiligeres, unpassenderes Paar - aber irgendwie haben sie mich dazu überredet sie einzubauen - sie passten irgendwie hier rein)  
  
Ich freue mich riesig über Reviews, am liebsten ist mir konstruktive Kritik und Vorschläge, wie es weitergehen sollte (obwohl ich da schon so meine Ideen habe :-) ) Flammen kann ich leider, leider nicht ernstnehmen.   
  
Antworten auf Reviews:  
  
Pe - Danke, danke! Na ja, mit dem 'Bösen' ist das so eine Sache... Auf jeden Fall wird es nicht ein Sieg des Lichts über die Schatten sein - und es ändert sich wirklich einiges *ggg*  
  
Erdbeere - Interessanter Nickname :-) Ich auch - mal sehen wo die Geschichte mit mir hinläuft...  
  
Kirilein - Finde ich auch - wenn auch, fürchte ich, dieses Kapitel nicht sehr viel von dem enthält, was wir beide so mögen *ggg*  
  
Severin1 - Du scheinst ähnlich drauf zu sein wie ich ;-) Je härter die Geschichte, desto besser. Leider kann ich ja hier nix explizites schreiben - aber ich hoffe, was ich da hinkritzel gefällt Dir trotzdem.   
  
Stephanie8 - Das Problem mit vielversprechenden Anfängen ist, das man seine Leser zu 99 % enttäuscht... Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir weiterhin so gut.  
  
Angel344 - Ich habe mich beeilt! Und ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir weiterhin - auch wenn ich befürchte, nachgelassen zu haben...   
  
Leu de Nox - deep Darkfic gefällt mir :-)) Ich liebe superdunkle Geschichten!!! (Und zum Alter von Harry - ich hatte das Alter oben im Disclaimer noch mal geändert - und jetzt tue ich es nochmal: Harry ist im ersten Kapitel 16, im zweiten dann 17 Jahre alt)  
  
Snuffkin - Danke für die Blumen... Hoffe es gefällt Dir weiterhin  
  
Ja-Ma - Danke - Ich bin auch gespannt *grin*  
  
Fay Riddle - Danke - ist ja echt klasse, dass Du meine Geschichte trotzdem liest. Fühle mich wirklich geehrt...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 2:  
  
Ein Jahr später  
  
Zwei Personen traten in die Eingangshalle, von den Kerkern aus kommend.  
  
Eine sehr groß und schlank, in wehenden schwarzen Roben, die nach vorne hin geöffnet waren und sehen ließen, dass ihr Besitzer auch ansonsten ganz in schwarz gekleidet war; das ebenfalls kohlrabenschwarze, glänzende Haar umfloss seine Schultern in Kaskaden.   
  
Seine gesamte Haltung verriet Stolz und Macht - er strahlte eine gefährliche Ruhe aus.   
  
Die Aura eines Mannes, der wusste, was er wollte - und der es bekam.  
  
Der andere Mann folgte ihm in respektvollem Abstand.   
  
Er war entscheidend jünger und so schlank, dass es fast an mager grenzte. Seine Erscheinung war ebenfalls sehr dunkel, hatte jedoch einen entscheidenden Unterschied - er hatte, im Unterschied zu seinem Begleiter, grüne Augen, die im Kontrast zu seinen dunklen Roben und dem in einem Pferdeschwanz zurückgebundenen, welligen langen Haar aussahen, als würden sie im Dunkeln leuchten.  
  
Trotz der schweren Stiefel, die beide trugen, war kein Geräusch zu hören als sie sich auf die Große Halle zu bewegten.  
  
Ein paar ihnen begegnende Schüler blieben stehen und verbeugten sich vor dem älteren der beiden, während sie den jüngeren neugierig beäugten - allerdings heimlich, niemals offen.   
  
Der ältere Magier ignorierte beides vollständig, während der jüngere den Kopf, den er sowieso schon tief geneigt hatte, nur noch tiefer senkte, als ob er jeden Augenkontakt mit ihnen vermeiden wollte.  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten betraten sie die Große Halle und auf traten den Lehrertisch zu.  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum, das allerdings schnell verstummte, als sich der ältere Magier mit drohend blitzenden Augen umsah.  
  
***  
  
Am Tisch der Gryffindors saßen, unter einigen anderen, zwei Schüler, die mit großen Augen den Mann ansahen, der Professor Snape in die Halle gefolgt war und nun neben ihm am Lehrertisch Platz nahm.   
  
Ihnen stand der Mund offen.  
  
Ronald Weasley schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte, als habe es ihm halb die Sprache verschlagen: "Er ... Er kann... Das kann nicht ..."  
  
Seamus Finnigan, der neben ihm saß und genauso geschockt wirkte wie sich Ron fühlte, nickte langsam und flüsterte mit verhaltenem Atem: "Das IST Harry..."  
  
Plötzlich platzte es aus Ron heraus und er vergaß zu flüstern: "Was zur Hölle... Ist das eine Art kranker Scherz? Harry ist ERMORDET worden. Wir haben ihn doch alle gesehen!!!"  
  
Seamus Augen weiteten sich und er sah sich erschrocken um, um zu sehen, ob irgend jemand Rons Ausbruch bemerkt hatte.   
  
Es schüttelte ihn als er sah, das Snape mit einem leichten Lächeln zu ihnen hinsah und beeilte sich einen Arm auf Rons zu legen und flüsterte panisch: "Sei still, Ron. Snape guckt schon her. Du willst doch nichts riskieren!"  
  
Ron biss die Zähne zusammen.   
  
Er war niemals jemand gewesen, den man der Selbstbeherrschung 'bezichtigen' konnte.   
  
Aber er hatte es, bis zu einem gewissen Maße, gelernt - es lernen müssen - wenn er Hermione nicht gefährden wollte.  
  
Seit die Death Eater vor einem Jahr an die Macht gekommen waren, hatte sich in Hogwarts einiges verändert. Es gab nun keine mugglegeborenen Schüler mehr hier.   
  
Es hatte wenige, gezielte Morde gegeben. Er erinnerte sich mit Schaudern an den Anblick von Minerva McGonnagall, die, als einziges Mitglied des Ordens, in Hogwarts geblieben war als die anderen gegen Voldemort angetreten waren und nie wieder zurückgekehrt waren.  
  
Ihr gefolterter Körper hatte einen Monat lang in der Großen Halle gelegen, als abschreckendes Beispiel für jeden, der es wagen würde, sich der neuen Gesellschaftsordnung entgegenzustellen.  
  
Und dann Neville Longbottom, der Snape in der Halle attackiert hatte. Er hatte sein Leben im Angesicht der gesamten Schule und im Licht des Avada Kedavra ausgehaucht....  
  
Danach hatte niemand mehr etwas gewagt.  
  
Die mugglegeborenen und halbblütigen Schüler waren von Snape vor die Wahl gestellt worden, entweder zu sterben oder die Zauberwelt sofort zu verlassen und niemals wiederzukehren.   
  
Mit einer Ausnahme: Jeder reinblütige Schüler durfte, wenn es ihm so beliebte, einen 'Sklaven' für sich beanspruchen.  
  
Nur wenige hatten sich für den Tod entschieden, die meisten waren gegangen... und ein paar waren, in Sklaverei, geblieben. Die meisten bei ihren Freunden, doch nicht wenige auch beansprucht von ihren Rivalen, die nun ihre Rache nehmen wollten.  
  
Ron und die anderen Gryffindors aus reinblütigen Familien waren im gleichen Maße Geiseln wie auch Schüler.   
  
Sie konnten den Unterricht, wenn auch unter anderen Lehrern und einem leicht anderen Lehrplan, weiterbesuchen aber wurden als Druckmittel benutzt, um ihre Familien im Zaum zu halten.  
  
Hermione war geblieben, an Rons Seite. Es schauderte ihn immer noch, als er sich an die Szene erinnerte, als er sie verzweifelt dazu zu überreden versucht hatte, in die Mugglewelt zurückzukehren.  
  
Flashback  
  
" 'Mione, Du musst gehen! Ich ... ich kann Dich nicht richtig beschützen... Ich bin hier jetzt mehr Gefangener als Schüler. Auch wenn ich ein Reinblut bin und sie mich vielleicht nicht sofort umbringen... Und Du kannst sowieso nicht weiterlernen, Du darfst noch nicht mal mehr einen Zauberstab in die Hand nehmen, oder Du wirst exekutiert!"   
  
Ron schrie sie an und Hermione war dankbar dafür, dass die Mauern des Gryffindorturmes so dick waren. Sie waren im Schlafraum der Jungen, in dem sich momentan niemand anders aufhielt.  
  
Sie seufzte schwer: "Ron, ich werde Dich nicht alleine lassen. Meine Eltern sind tot. Ich habe niemanden außer Dir. Und wir werden dies hier gemeinsam durchstehen. Harry ist ... nicht mehr da. Ich werde Dich nicht auch noch verlieren, Ronald Weasley!"  
  
Den letzten Satz schrie sie ihm ins Gesicht, während ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.  
  
Er betrachtete das Mädchen vor sich. Sie war ebenso seine Schwester wie Ginny. Oder vielleicht noch mehr...   
  
" 'Mione, ich kann Dich nicht so ... in Gefahr bringen. Du würdest eine Sklavin sein, umringt von Death Eatern, Anhängern des Dunklen Lords. Niemand - auch nicht die übrigen Gryffindors - können Dich vor ihnen schützen."  
  
Ihre einfache Antwort war: "Entweder Du sorgst dafür, dass ich bleiben kann, oder ich werde mich für den Tod entscheiden."  
  
Und damit hatte sie es erreicht.   
  
Der ruhige Ton, in dem sie diesen Satz gesagt hatte, ließ keinen Raum für Zweifel.   
  
Sie würde eher in den Tod gehen, als ihn zu verlassen. Auf einmal hatte er einen Kloß in der Kehle.  
  
Am nächsten Tag, als sie sich entscheiden sollten, ob sie eine/einen Sklaven behalten wollten, hatte er ihren Namen genannt.  
  
Und er würde sich ewig schuldig dafür fühlen, seine beste Freundin in die Sklaverei geführt zu haben...  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
Es war Seamus' Stimme, die Ron aus seinen Gedanken riss: "Ron? Ron, Kumpel, bitte... Du musst ans Essen denken..."  
  
Das brachte ihn zurück in die Realität: "Danke, Seamus... Ich... Ich dachte nur gerade an ..."  
  
Seamus schickte ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu: "An den Anfang vom Ende?"  
  
Ron lächelte schwach.   
  
Seamus war wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der seine Situation auch nur ansatzweise verstand.   
  
Immerhin ging es ihm mit Dean nicht besser. Nur dass es für Dean und Seamus nicht so war, als ob ihnen ein Drittel ihres Herzens herausgerissen worden war.  
  
Denn der Verlust von Harry war eine offene Wunde, die sich nicht schließen ließ. Und Seamus verstand das, er hatte lange Jahre beobachtet, wie sich die Beziehung des Trios in etwas Tieferes als nur einfache Freundschaft entwickelt hatte...  
  
Ron wagte es nicht, den jungen Mann anzusehen, der still neben Snape am Lehrertisch saß.   
  
Wenn er hingeschaut hätte, hätte er vielleicht bemerkt, dass er von diesem intensiv angestarrt wurde  
  
***  
  
"Hör auf, so zu starren, Junge..." sagte Snape leise, während er seine Gabel zum Mund führte. "Ich glaube, ein paar Stunden in gutem Benehmen wären angebracht, nicht wahr?"  
  
Harry zuckte sichtlich zusammen, was nicht unbemerkt blieb.   
  
Snape legte eine beruhigende Hand auf die seines ehemaligen Schülers: "Schhh, keine Furcht. *Diesmal* bezog ich mich wirklich auf ein paar Nachhilfestunden über das Benehmen in Gegenwart der ... High Society."  
  
Die Berührung hatte sofort den erwünschten Effekt - der Junge entspannte sich sichtlich und presste seine eigene unbewusst gegen die Hand seines Lehrers.   
  
Snape erlaubte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Der Junge war gut trainiert. Er würde ihn nicht blamieren und ihm ungehorsam sein.   
  
Es hatte eine Zeit gebraucht - aber, wie er es vorhergesagt hatte - der Junge hatte Potential.  
  
Und nun war dies Potential sein. Sein, und Voldemorts.  
  
Es war ein wirklich steiniger Weg gewesen.  
  
Gehirnwäsche war eine langwierige Angelegenheit und man durfte nichts übereilen. Der kleinste Fehler - und man konnte noch einmal von vorne beginnen.   
  
Zunächst - Bestrafung, Gnadenlosigkeit und etwas, das Snape nicht wirklich mochte - Vergewaltigung.  
  
Doch es ging nicht anders - nur ein gebrochener Mensch kann neu zusammengesetzt werden.  
  
Und, natürlich - Abgrenzung, Isolation.  
  
Und dann, nach ein paar Wochen - oder Monaten - kleine Zeichen von Zuneigung.  
  
Ein kleines Streicheln, wenn der Junge sich nicht gewehrt hatte.  
  
Ein nettes Wort, wenn er ihm gehorcht hatte.  
  
Dafür sorgen, dass er sein Vergnügen fand, wenn er ihn in sein Bett befahl.  
  
Strenge, konsequente Strafen bei Ungehorsam.  
  
Und zum Schluss, Zeichen des Vertrauens - z. B. ein kleines Messer, offen liegengelassen im Labor,   
  
nicht wirklich gefährlich, aber der Junge würde es als Vertrauensbeweis interpretieren.   
  
Sie taten das immer...  
  
Bis der so Manipulierte nicht anders konnte als warme Gefühle für seinen Wärter, seinen Folterer zu empfinden.  
  
Dankbarkeit für jede freundliche Berührung, und jede unterlassene Grausamkeit.  
  
  
  
Es war beinahe einfacher gewesen in Harrys Fall als in anderen Fällen, die Snape erlebt hatte.  
  
Soweit der Junge ihm erzählt hatte, hatte er in seinem Leben noch nicht viel Freundlichkeit erfahren.  
  
Zunächst war Snape sehr kritisch gewesen - der 'Retter der Zauberwelt' - vernachlässigt in seiner Kindheit?  
  
Und er hätte es nicht geglaubt, hätte er nicht die Anzeichen gesehen.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass der Junge beinahe von Anfang an in jeder Berührung dahinschmolz   
  
als wäre es die eines Liebhabers, und nicht die seines gefürchteten Feindes.  
  
Und wäre nicht die Sturheit des Jungen gewesen, er hätte ihn bereits nach drei, vier Monaten soweit gehabt...  
  
Doch es hatte Phasen gegeben, in denen die alte Kühnheit des Jungen zu Tage trat. In denen er ihn anbrüllte, sich wehrte, so dass der Meister der Zaubertränke gezwungen war, ihn zu bestrafen.  
  
Tage, die sie um Wochen zurückwarfen.  
  
Um dann in Snape's Armen zu weinen - zu weinen über seine verlorene Kindheit, über sein verlorenes, vermeintlich freies Leben - und Schutz bei dem Mann zu suchen, der für sein Leiden mitverantwortlich war.  
  
Ja, Harry war nun sein Geschöpf.  
  
Und Snape war stolz darauf.  
  
***  
  
Unten am Gryffindortisch verfolgte Seamus mit großen Augen, wie Snape seine Hand auf die des jungen Mannes legte, der so sehr wie Harry aussah - und dann ein zufriedenes, triumphierendes Lächeln lächelte.  
  
Er hatte den Zaubertränkelehrer - der, wie Seamus hatte erfahren müssen, nicht nur Gefolgter, sondern auch engster Vertrauter des Dunklen Lords war - nur wenige Male lächeln sehen.  
  
Und niemals hatte es etwas Gutes bedeutet.  
  
Seamus riss sich von dem beängstigenden Anblick los und konzentrierte sich darauf, gemeinsam mit Ron Essen für Hermione und Dean einzupacken.  
  
Die Sklaven bekamen nur das, was ihre Herren ihnen 'organisierten'. Die Hauselfen waren dazu angewiesen, ihnen niemals etwas zu geben.   
  
Den Sklaven war das Betreten der Großen Halle ebenso verboten wie es Ihnen verboten war, die jeweiligen Schlafsäle von Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin oder Hufflpuff zu verlassen, in denen sie untergebracht waren.   
  
Dies führte dazu, dass diejenigen, die nicht von Freunden 'angefordert' worden waren, allesamt halb verhungert waren, da es ihre Besitzer nicht für nötig hielten, sie angebracht zu versorgen.  
  
Nachdem die beiden Jungen fertig waren, saßen sie noch einen kleinen Augenblick da und sahen sich an.   
  
Eine Frage stand so deutlich im Raum, als habe sie wirklich jemand laut ausgesprochen: Würden sie Hermione etwas von 'Harry' sagen?  
  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit schüttelte Ron langsam, mit einer fast schmerzverzerrten Grimasse, den Kopf. Er flüsterte leise und entschieden: "Sie würde es nicht ertragen, nicht zu wissen, ob er es vielleicht doch ist. Und..."  
  
Seamus legte eine Hand auf Rons Arm und drückte ihn mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln.   
  
Ron brauchte die schmerzhafte Wahrheit nicht auszusprechen: Hermione würde nachforschen wollen.   
  
Und sie durfte den Schlafsaal ihres 'Herrn' nicht ohne Ron, und den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum noch nicht einmal mit ihm gemeinsam verlassen.   
  
Bei Todesstrafe - wenn herauskam, dass er es zugelassen hatte, dass sie den Turm verließ, würde nicht nur sie, sondern auch er und jeder, der sie hätte aufhalten können, es aber nicht getan hatte, exekutiert werden.  
  
Es war es nicht wert, auch wenn es Ron das Herz herausreißen würde, es ihr zu verschweigen.  
  
***  
  
Grüne Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als ihr Besitzer beobachtete wie der Rotschopf und sein Kamerad die Halle verließen.   
  
Er verkrampfte seine Hände in seiner Robe.   
  
*Nein*, er würde nicht weinen.   
  
Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.   
  
Nicht an seinem ersten Tag draußen.   
  
Nicht in Gegenwart der anderen.  
  
Snape mochte keine Tränen - und er hasste es nochmehr, wenn es in der Öffentlichkeit geschah.   
  
'Pathetisches Herumgeheule' und 'unangebrachte Zurschaustellung von Emotionen' nannte er es.  
  
Er musste unbedingt verhindern, dass sein Master ihn bestrafen musste.   
  
Harry war nicht dumm. Er war sich bewusst, was mit ihm passiert war.  
  
Er wusste, dass es nicht normal war, sich aus Sehnsucht nach seinem Gefangenenwärter die Augen aus dem Kopf zu heulen, sobald dieser nur für ein paar Stunden aus der Tür hinaus war.  
  
Und das es nicht normal war, dass er jede Aufmerksamkeit des Tränkemeisters herbeisehnte, selbst die Bestrafungen, die sehr schmerzhaft sein konnten.  
  
Es war nicht normal, sondern Hörigkeit.  
  
Und manchmal schauderte er innerlich bei dem Gedanken, was   
  
Dumbledore -   
  
Sirius -  
  
Remus -   
  
seine Eltern -   
  
sagen würden, wenn sie ihn auf Knien vor seinem Herrn sehen könnten,   
  
dessen Hand in seinem Haar und er, der, fast schnurrend vor Ekstase ob dieser Aufmerksamkeit seines Masters, alles für diesen gnadenlosen Manipulator tun würde...  
  
Nein - er hatte keine Angst vor der Wut seines Herrn, nur unglaubliche Angst davor, von diesem alleingelassen, verstoßen - ausgesetzt zu werden.  
  
Ja, ein Teil von ihm war immer noch das kleine Kind in den Decken,   
  
dass in einer kalten Halloweennacht auf die Türschwelle eines Mugglehauses gelegt worden war.   
  
Ungewollt. Ungeliebt. Unerwünscht.   
  
Worte, die sich in Harrys Herz festgebrannt hatten.   
  
Und nun, endlich, hatte er eine Person.   
  
Er hatte Snape.  
  
Er wollte ihm gefallen, ihn nicht enttäuschen, und nur ein kleiner Teil von ihm empfand noch heilloses Entsetzen über die Tatsache, das er mit Herz, Körper und Seele süchtig nach Severus Snape war.   
  
Eine der wenigen Konstanten in Harry's heutigem Leben war, das sein Herr niemals die Beherrschung verlor.   
  
Selbst wenn er ihn auspeitschte oder eine seiner anderweitigen Bestrafungen austeilte verlor der Meister der Zaubertränke niemals die Kontrolle über sich.  
  
Of schien kalte Wut in Snapes Augen, doch alles, was er tat, geschah mit Berechnung und Überlegung.  
  
Diese war erschreckend, doch auch bestürzend beruhigend.  
  
Snape würde ihn niemals in Rage totschlagen oder verfluchen  
  
- nein, wenn dann, würde er in seiner kühlen intellektuellen Weise, diesen Entschluss fassen und durchführen.  
  
Es war merkwürdig, wie tröstlich dieser Gedanke war.  
  
Noch ein Jahr zuvor hätte Harry jedem eine Geisteskrankheit unterstellt, der Severus Snape als fair bezeichnete.   
  
Doch nun hatte er die ganz spezielle Art der Fairness des gefürchteten Zaubertränkemeisters kennengelernt: Wenn er etwas ankündigte, tat er es auch.  
  
Gnadenlos, konsequent - und verlässlich wie ein Uhrwerk.  
  
Der sah ihn nun an und kniff seine Augen zusammen. Der Junge war leichenblaß und emotional sehr aufgewühlt. Und er strengte sich sehr an, dies zu verbergen.  
  
Ein unbeteiligter Beobachter konnte meinen, er sei damit erfolgreich, doch Snape kannte seinen 'Schützling' zu gut um zu verkennen, dass nicht nicht viel fehlte, und Harry würde in Tränen ausbrechen.  
  
"Tempus." Es waren 45 Minuten vergangen seit sie die Halle betreten hatten. Gut, für einen ersten Ausflug in die Außenwelt. Immerhin hatte Harry außer ihm - und einmal dem Dunklen Lord - seit einem Jahr niemanden anderen zu Gesicht bekommen.  
  
Es war nur natürlich, dass dies hier sehr anstrengend für den Jungen Zauberer war - sowohl emotional als auch körperlich.  
  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke erhob sich, und verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Nicken in Richtung der anderen Lehrer - allesamt Death Eater oder deren Verbündete. Dann wandte er sich an den Jungen neben sich, der sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte, sobald sein Herr aufgestanden war.  
  
Er war immer noch ein gutes Stück kleiner als Snape und sah nun, in seinem zitternden und wachsbleichen Zustand ein gutes Stück jünger aus als seine 17 Jahre.   
  
"Kannst Du laufen, Junge?"  
  
Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Er wusste, die Frage war berechtigt.   
  
Nach so langer Zeit ohne jegliche Bewegung, ohne jeglichen Sport und bei seinem ständigen Untergewicht, hatte er in den letzten Tagen immer sehr schnell schlapp gemacht - und war nie länger als eine Stunde auf den Beinen gewesen - und das, ohne den langen Weg von den Kerkern bis zur Großen Halle gelaufen zu sein.  
  
Er antwortete leise: "Ich... weiß nicht..., Sir. Ich fühle mich sehr erschöpft."  
  
Snape runzelte die Stirn, griff dann Harrys Ellbogen und, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, führte er ihn den Gang zwischen den Tischen hindurch hinaus in die Große Halle und in Richtung der Kerker.  
  
Es war eine Erleichterung für Harry, wieder in der gewohnten Umgebung zu sein.   
  
Snape hatte seinen Arm losgelassen sobald sie ihn seinen Quartieren waren und hatte sich in seinen Lesesessel vor den Kamin gesetzt, von wo aus er ihn mit undurchdringlichen schwarzen Augen beobachtete.  
  
Harry fühlte wie Unsicherheit in ihm aufstieg.  
  
Bis Snape sagte: "Gut gemacht. Du warst gehorsam, heute. Ich bin stolz auf Dich. Komm her, Junge."  
  
Und Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Gesicht zu einem breiten Lächeln verzog, als er sich beeilte, sich auf seinen Platz zu Füßen seines Herrn zu begeben, wo er seinen Kopf auf die Knie des Meisters der Zaubertränke legte und glaubte, vor Seligkeit zu zerfließen, als dieser ihm mit sanften Bewegungen durchs Haar streichelte.  
  
***  
  
Ron und Seamus hatten sich sehr schweigsam auf den Weg zum Gryffindortower gemacht. Sie waren fast dort angelangt, als Ron auf einmal hervorstieß: "Ich muss es wissen, Seamus. Ich muss wissen, ob es wirklich Harry ist. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er am Leben ist und... Und vielleicht könnte ich ihm helfen."  
  
Seamus sah ihn mit alarmierter Besorgnis an: "Ron, sei vernünftig. Er war bei IHM. Er war bei Snape. Was glaubst Du, passiert, WENN es Harry war, so wirst Du ihn nur gefährden, und Dich gleich mit. Denk an 'Mione!"  
  
Ron sah ihn an und Seamus erkannte, das Ron die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen: "Seamus, er... wenn es Harry ist.... Ich muss ihm helfen.... Er ist ganz alleine. Er... ich kann nicht herumsitzen wenn ich weiß, dass Snape ihn hier irgendwo gefangenhält!!!"  
  
Den letzten Satz schrie Ron heraus, und Seamus schrak zusammen: "Ron, STILL! Pass auf, denk an Hermione! Ich kann Dich ja verstehen, aber bitte vergeß Hermione nicht! Was soll aus ihr werden, wenn Du umkommst weil Du Snape verärgert hast! Wir müssen uns etwas überlegen, wie wir nach Harry sehen können, aber wir müssen vorsichtig sein..."  
  
Ron schluckte schwer und sah den Jungen, der während des letzten Jahres sein engster Vertrauter geworden war, an: "Seamus, es ist so... schwer. Ich möchte am liebsten einfach hinrennen und Snape den Hals umdrehen..."  
  
Seamus lachte bitter: "Wer möchte das nicht. Aber es bringt nichts. Es sind Dutzende - nein, Hunderte - andere Death Eater hier - sei es als Lehrer oder als Schüler. Und wir sollten uns nicht in den Gängen über so etwas unterhalten. Ist viel zu gefährlich - und ich wette Hermione und Dean werden uns umbringen, wenn wir nicht bald kommen und ihr Essen bringen."  
  
Ron stimmte zu und nach einem schnellen Zauberspruch, der die Tränenspuren aus seinem Gesicht entfernte, begaben sich die beiden Jungen auf den Weg um ihre besten Freunden zu verpflegen.  
  
***  
  
Es war mitten in der Nacht. Die Jungs schliefen, nur Hermione lag wach. Sie dachte nach.  
  
Ron und Seamus waren so anders gewesen, heute.   
  
Sie waren fröhlich und aufgekratzt gewesen wie schon lange nicht mehr, als sie zum Essen aufbrachen.  
  
Und dann waren sie wiedergekommen - und verstummt.  
  
Ron war niemals wortkarg, dass passte gar nicht zu ihm. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz entschieden nicht.  
  
Und Seamus - er war genauso still gewesen - nicht unbedingt ungewöhnlich, aber er hatte Ron ständig mitfühlende Blicke zugeschickt.  
  
Und dann war Ron noch vor ihr schlafen gegangen.  
  
Um 7 Uhr abends!  
  
Sie war sich sicher, dass er ihren Fragen ausweichen wollte. Sie hatte ihn gefragt, was los war, doch er hatte sie nur traurig angesehen und gesagt, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen solle - alles sei, wie es schon seit einem Jahr gewesen sei.  
  
Eine kryptische, ganz und gar unronsche - Antwort.  
  
Es hatte sie so erschreckt, dass sie nicht weiter gefragt hatte.   
  
Aber sie beschloss, es im Hinterkopf zu behalten. Vielleicht würde Seamus Dean etwas sagen, und sie konnte so herausfinden, was heute passiert war, dass Ron so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte.  
  
Und jetzt weinte er im Schlaf und es stach ihr ins Herz ihn den Namen ihres verlorenen Freundes murmeln zu hören.   
  
Sie drückte ihn an sich, um ihn zu beruhigen, und es wirkte.   
  
Ohne wachzuwerden, schlang er seine Arme um sie und kuschelte sich an sie, und murmelte: "werd' auf 'Mione aufpassen, ... versprechs' Dir, Harry..."  
  
Sie lag da, und ihr liefen nun auch die Tränen das Gesicht hinunter, während sie mit weit offenen Augen in die Dunkelheit starrte.   
  
Sie wusste, sie würde noch lange wachliegen.  
  
TBC...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bitte, bitte sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet! 


	3. Zerrbild eines Jungen

DISCLAIMER:   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.   
  
Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen.   
  
AN: Hier ist endlich das 3. Kapitel. Eine schwere Geburt, dass sage ich Euch! Leider befürchte ich, dass dieses Kapitel nicht 'up-to-the-usual-standard' ist. Irritierender Weise habe ich festgestellt, das mir im Fanficbereich im Deutschen oft schlichtweg die Worte fehlen - ich meine, in manchen Situationsbeschreibungen ist mir das Englische mittlerweile sehr viel näher als das Deutsche - wenn ihr versteht was ich meine *ggg*.   
  
Im Übrigen möchte ich Euch mitteilen, dass ich wahrscheinlich die ganze Geschichte (vor allem dieses Kapitel - ich befürchte es ist totaler crap) noch öfter mal auseinandernehmen und wieder zusammensetzen werde. Nicht in nächster Zeit, aber spätestens wenn sie fertig ist.   
  
Ich werde mir auf jeden Fall große Mühe geben, sie zu beenden (Ich finde es absolut furchtbar, wenn eine Geschichte einfach so unbeendet bleibt!)  
  
Ich wollte Euch allen im Übrigen auch sagen, dass ich absolut nichts dagegen hätte, wenn Ihr Eure eigenen Ideen zu diesem Plot veröffentlich. Wenn Euch eine Stelle in meiner Geschichte nicht gefällt, dann schreibt sie doch für Euch persönlich um und denkt Euch was anderes aus (zusätzliche Szenen/andere Kapitel etc)! Ich fände es auch klasse, wenn Ihr sie mir schicken könntet!   
  
Es ist sooo häufig, das man eine Geschichte liest und denkt: Mensch, da hätte ich aber noch das und das reingeschrieben. (Geht mir jedenfalls so) Also, bei meiner Geschichte habt Ihr auf jeden Fall die Erlaubnis. Ich habe auch kein Problem damit, wenn Ihr sie Euch runterladet - ich fände es nur toll, wenn ich erfahren würde, das Ihr das macht (nicht weil ich unbedingt Kontrolle darüber haben möchte, sondern weil es einen furchtbar stolz macht!)  
  
In diesem Kapitel geht es ein bisschen mehr 'zur Sache' Das heißt, diesmal ist wirklich von einer brutalen Vergewaltigung die Rede (natürlich nicht explizit), und von nicht einverständlichen sexuellen Manipulationen.   
  
Kein Ron/Hermione in diesem Kapitel, sorry! Es dreht sich beinahe komplett um Harry/Snape.  
  
Also, überlegt Euch gut, ob Ihr hart R ertragt.  
  
Entschuldigt, wenn es alles etwas langatmig geworden ist und ziemlich Tränendrüsenlastig ist - Es fällt einem eben nicht immer was wirklich Gutes ein. Und bitte entschuldigt auch, wenn ich mal irgendwas zweimal sage... Ich bin dafür bekannt, das ich gerne übertreibe, wenn ich von einer Sache begeistert bin...   
  
Antworten auf Reviews:  
  
deatheater - eher Kunst als Brachialmittel? *ggg* Das gefällt mir. Ja, genauso sehe ich Snape. Genauso wie er sich nicht auf der Seite der 'Bösen' sieht, sieht er auch die Gehirnwäsche als eine Kunstform an... Das ist es glaube ich, was ihn so gefährlich macht. Freut mich, dass es Dir gefällt.  
  
Pe - Danke, ich finde es toll das es Dir gefällt - Und ich muss zugeben, ich bin wirklich nicht die erste, die eine Snape-Harry Gehirnwäsche Story schreibt...  
  
Ja-Ma - Danke, ich war auch erstmal ziemlich ratlos wie ich diese ganze Gehirnwäschesache hinbekomme ohne NC-17... Na ja, vielleicht ist dies Kapitel ffnet jetzt schon zu hart...  
  
Kiki1966d - Danke - das NC 17 Problem ist auch immer noch mein größtes... Wird es leider auch bleiben. Aber im Notfall werde ich wohl eine Mailinglist eröffnen - wenn es den Lesern denn weiterhin gefällt...  
  
Angel-liam - Mir ist die Idee auch schon gekommen - ich bin auch Mitglied in verschiedenen Yahoo-groups, allerdings nur englischsprachigen. Vielleicht, wenn es den Lesern weiterhin gefällt, werde ich eine adult-Group für Dark-AU's auf Englisch und Deutsch gründen.  
  
Danke für den Vorschlag!  
  
Little Lion1 - Tja, Gehirnwäsche ist nu auch nix, was man in Wirklichkeit erleben will.... Das mit dem Haare sträuben ist ja der Sinn einer Dark-AU, oder? Ist etwas für 'literarische Sadisten' (so nenne ich ansonsten ziemlich harmlose Leute mit einem Fable für die etwas härtere 'Literatur'...)  
  
Hmm, ob es nur die Slyths sind, Sklaven gegen deren Willen halten? Ich kann es mir kaum vorstellen... Schließlich ist Grausamkeit nicht auf das Haus Slytherin beschränkt. Darum wird es aber auch noch gehen... Nur noch nicht in diesem Kapitel, fürchte ich. Und in den Ferien - da gibt es ja immer noch die Kerker - Hogwarts ist groß...   
  
'Sicher wirst du mir da nicht jetzt verraten, aber was meinte Snape mit "Harry müsse sich seinen Zauberstab erst verdienen"?' - Stimmt, das kommt noch ;-) Es geht aber allgemein eher darum, das Harry seine Zauberkräfte erst dem Willen Snapes unterordnen muss, bevor er sie wieder nutzen kann. Weiter verrate ich nichts...  
  
Kirilein - Danke, danke - da bin ich ja stolz! Schosstierchen? Yes, he is Snape's 'pet' now!  
  
Ein Löwe als Haustier im Haus der Schlangen...  
  
Graciee - Danke für das Kompliment *blush*. Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel trifft Deine Erwartungen. Leider ist aber nichts Ron/'Mione-mäßiges drin. Und sollte die Geschichte gekickt werden, werde ich mir was einfallen lassen. Habe schon überlegt eine Yahoo-Group für Dark-AU's zu gründen - mal sehen!   
  
Und auch danke allen, die ich jetzt vergessen habe.  
  
Ich hoffe, es wird Euch weiterhin gefallen.  
  
Und hier ist der nächste Teil von Harrys ganz persönlichem Alptraum.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Es war früh am Morgen, aber tief unten in den Kerkern sah jede Tageszeit gleich aus.   
  
Fackeln flackerten gegen die schwarzen Steine der immer halbdunklen Räume.   
  
"Komm, Junge. Zeit aufzustehen." die dunkle Stimme des Zaubertränkemeisters war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch Harry war mit einem Schlag wach. Er musste schnell wach werden, Snape ertrug keine Schlaftrunkenheit.  
  
"Ja, Herr." Es kam ziemlich schwach heraus.  
  
Er kämpfte damit, seine Augen aufzuhalten.   
  
Obwohl ihn Snape früher hatte schlafen lassen als normalerweise, fühlte er sich, als habe er nur eine Stunde geschlafen.  
  
Der gestrige Tag hatte ihn so ausgelaugt...   
  
Ron - er hatte Ron gesehen. Ron war am Leben.   
  
Hatte 'Mione es geschafft?  
  
#Nicht daran denken, nur nicht daran denken#  
  
Harry kniff die Augen zusammen um sie dann wieder weit aufzureißen. Er musste richtig wach werden.   
  
Kein Entkommen in die seelige Bewusstlosigkeit des Schlafes.   
  
Snape betrachtete seinen 'Schützling' mit kritischen Augen. Der Junge sah entschieden zu erschöpft aus, um heute auch nur einen Schritt vor die Tür zu setzen.  
  
Er griff in die Nachttischschublade und entnahm ihr eine Phiole mit blau-violetter Flüssigkeit.  
  
Dann setzte er sich auf den Bettrand neben den Jungen, half diesem in eine halb sitzende Position und hielt ihm die Phiole an den Mund.  
  
Harry schluckte gehorsam - lange schon hatte er es aufgegeben, sich gegen irgendetwas, das von Snape kam, zu wehren, ungeachtet, ob es ihm nun helfen oder ihn umbringen würde  
  
Snape hatte die Kontrolle, er hatte die Macht.  
  
Und Harry wollte nur eines - ihm gefallen, ihn zufriedenstellen.  
  
Er schüttelte sich.   
  
Sowohl dieser Gedanke, als auch der ekelhafte Geschmack der Flüssigkeit ließen ihn schaudern.  
  
Snape ließ ihn zurück in die Kissen sinken und bedachte ihn mit einem ermahnenden Blick, der Harry sofort zusammenzucken ließ.   
  
Er hatte oft das Gefühl, dass Snape seine Gedanken lesen konnte. Er schien immer zu wissen, was Harry dachte.  
  
Er erinnerte sich noch schmerzhaft daran, wie Snape ihm diesen Eindruck das erste Mal vermittelt hatte...  
  
Flashback  
  
4 Monate nach seiner Gefangennahme  
  
Harry stand vor dem Spiegel.  
  
Er betrachtete sein Gesicht, dass nun, nach der langen Zeit im Kerker, leichenblass war.  
  
Rote Flecken verzierten es, in der Form einer Hand.  
  
Seine letzte Bestrafung.  
  
Snape hatte ihn beim Lesen erwischt.   
  
Ein Buch aus dem Regal hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erweckt: 'Magie ohne Zauberstab'.  
  
Es hatte den ersten Funken einer Hoffnung auf Flucht seit Wochen in Harry geweckt.   
  
Er war, dass wusste er so gut wie Snape, ein Zauberer mit sehr viel magischer Kraft.  
  
Vielleicht konnte er entkommen? Vielleicht konnte er die Schutzzauber überwinden, die Snape auf ihn gelegt hatte.  
  
Doch Snape hatte ihn erwischt, noch bevor er die erste Seite zuende gelesen hatte.  
  
Ihn mit kaltglühenden Augen angesehen, bis ihm fast schwindlig vor Angst wurde, ihn dann ohne ein Wort bei den Haaren gegriffen und in *den Raum* geschleift.  
  
Dort hatte Snape ihn an die Haken an der Wand gefesselt, ihn ausgepeitscht und brutal vergewaltigt.   
  
Normalerweise war der Meister der Zaubertränke nun immer sanft, fast zärtlich mit ihm, doch dies hier war eine grausame Erinnerung daran, wer die Kontrolle hatte.   
  
Er schloss zitternd die Augen.   
  
Er wünschte sich, *den Raum* niemals wieder betreten zu müssen.  
  
"Folge meinen Befehlen und Du wirst ihn niemals wiedersehen, Junge."  
  
Harry fiel fast in Ohnmacht vor Schreck.   
  
Snape stand hinter ihm, war unbemerkt, von hinten, an ihn herangetreten, als er die Augen geschlossen hatte und legte nun seine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
  
Wie eine Raubkatze, wie ein schwarzer Panther - geschmeidig, lautlos und tödlich.  
  
#Er kann doch nicht gehört haben, was ich gedacht habe!#  
  
Harry zitterte als Snape flüsterte, ihm seinen heißen Atem an die sensible Stelle direkt unter dem Ohrläppchen hauchend: "Mein Junge, Du weißt vieles nicht..."  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
Harry verhinderte mühsam ein erneutes Schaudern, als er and die schmerzhafte Erfahrung dachte, die er damals unter den Händen seines Herrn hatte machen müssen.  
  
Sicher, es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen.   
  
Snape hatte ihn, vor allem am Anfang, oft vergewaltigt.  
  
Doch niemals zuvor war er so - brutal gewesen.   
  
Niemals so unglaublich grausam.   
  
Niemals so fürchterlich gnadenlos.  
  
Er hatte sich damals geschworen, dass er alles tun würde, um zu verhindern, dass Snape ihn noch einmal so bestrafte.  
  
Es war der Anfang der Veränderung gewesen.   
  
Danach hatte er sich wirklich bemüht, Snapes Willen nachzukommen, und bis auf wenige Rückfälle hatte der Tränkemeister schließlich erreicht, was er wollte - das sich Harry ihm unterwarf.  
  
Und da Snape anscheinend telepathische Fähigkeiten besaß, bemühte sich Harry auch zu lernen, nur in Bahnen zu denken, die dessen Wünschen nicht widersprachen.  
  
Womit für Snape ein weiteres Ziel erreicht war.   
  
Der Junge hatte sich ihm nicht nur ergeben, er hatte begonnen zu versuchen, ihm zu gefallen.   
  
Die Stimme seines Herrn riss ihn aus seinem Gedankentumult: "Dies sollte Dir helfen. Ich erwarte, dass Du in einer halben Stunde fertig bist."  
  
Harry nickte und beeilte sich zu bestätigen: "Ja, Sir."   
  
Er war dankbar, das Snape seine Grübelei unterbrochen hatte.  
  
Mit Befehlen konnte er umgehen.   
  
Klare, strukturierte und bestimmte Befehle.  
  
Die ihm nicht unbedingt immer gefielen, die aber dafür sorgten, dass er nicht mehr denken musste.   
  
Endlich nicht mehr grübeln...  
  
Dies war eine Sache gewesen, die es für Harry trotz seiner Angst, seinem Schmerz und seinem Hass auf alles, wofür Snape stand, so verlockend gemacht hatte, dem Tränkemeister zu geben, was er verlangte.  
  
Seit er denken konnte, hatten die Menschen um ihn herum mehr von ihm verlangt als er zu leisten, zu geben vermochte.  
  
Erst die Dursleys, die von ihm schon als Kleinkind verlangten, sich still und leise zu verhalten, und die ihn nicht besser als einen Hauselfen behandelten...  
  
Später der Druck der auf ihm lastete, weil scheinbar jeder von ihm erwartete ein Monster zu besiegen an dass sich sonst niemand herantraute.  
  
Snape stellte Forderungen. Er erwartete nicht - er forderte.  
  
Aber seine Forderungen waren erfüllbar, und es war nichts als Gehorsam erwartet. Keine übermenschlichen Fähigkeiten, keine Wunder - nur unbedingten Gehorsam.  
  
Und Snape hatte niemals etwas anderes in ihm gesehen als einen Teenager. Nicht eine Galleonsfigur...  
  
Keine Verantwortung mehr für seine Handlungen, denn es war nicht sein Recht, zu entscheiden.  
  
Und bei Fehlern - harte, strenge Bestrafung und danach die Gewissheit, dass alles wieder in Ordnung war. Absolution.  
  
Irgendwo hatte Harry einmal gelesen, das wer einen Menschen rettet, danach für ihn verantwortlich ist.   
  
Und er hatte sich oft gefragt, ob dies für ihn, den man den Retter der Zauberwelt genannt hatte, bedeutete, das er nun für dieselbe verantwortlich war...  
  
Es hatte sich sicherlich oft so angefühlt.  
  
Indem Snape ihn zu dem reduziert hatte, was er nun war, hatte er ihm auch eine große Last genommen.  
  
Es war eine Erleichterung gewesen, die Verantwortung für die ganze Zauberwelt abzugeben.   
  
Harry seufzte.  
  
Er musste sich beeilen.   
  
Er musste verhindern, das Snape wütend wurde.  
  
***  
  
10 Minuten später war er fertig, gekleidet in schwarze Stoffhosen, ein ebenso schwarzes Hemd und mit seiner einzigen Robe über dem Arm, hastete schnell zu seinem Herrn in die Studierstube, wo der saß und augenscheinlich noch ein paar Notizen für seinen heutigen Unterricht vorbereitete.  
  
Harry wusste, es war ihm nicht erlaubt, ungefragt zu sprechen.  
  
Nachdem er die Robe beiseite gelegt hatte kniete er sich auf seinen Platz zu Füßen des Tränkemeisters, direkt neben dessen Stuhl, und senkte den Kopf.   
  
Für eine Weile war nur das Knistern der Flammen aus dem Kamin und das Kratzen der Feder auf dem Pergament zu hören.  
  
Harry spürte, wie sich die beruhigende Gegenwart seines Herrn wie eine dicke warme Decke auf sein aufgewühltes Gemüt legte.  
  
Er glitt ein bisschen näher heran und konnte nun fast die Körperwärme des anderen Mannes spüren.   
  
Allerdings nur fast.   
  
Es war ihm nicht erlaubt, der Verlockung nachzugeben und seinen Herrn zu berühren, wenn dieser es ihm nicht ausdrücklich erlaubte oder befahl.  
  
Es dauerte nahezu 20 Minuten, bis er die Hand Snapes in seinen Haaren fühlte und dieser so seine Anwesenheit in Kenntnis nahm.  
  
'Geht es Dir besser, Junge?' die seidige dunkle Stimme des Meisters der Zaubertränke durchfuhr Harry immer noch wie ein Strom warm glühender Lava.   
  
Sie konnte ihn zu einem zitternden Bündel Angst reduzieren oder wild vor Verlangen machen.   
  
Er beeilte sich zu antworten: "Ja, Herr. Danke für den Trank."  
  
Snape klang zufrieden: "Gut, dann wirst Du heute wieder mit hinauskommen."  
  
Harrys Herz raste.   
  
Schon wieder hinaus!  
  
Es war ein fast schmerzhaftes Gefühl.  
  
Er hatte Angst und war zugleich voller Freude.   
  
Endlich hinaus aus der Dunkelheit.   
  
Vielleicht in Tageslicht.  
  
Endlich ins Licht.  
  
Dieser Gedanke trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen.  
  
Licht.  
  
Das Licht war für Harry Potter in jeglicher Hinsicht gestorben.  
  
Alles verloren...  
  
Er verbiss sich ein Schluchzen.  
  
***  
  
Snape blickte besorgt auf den Jungen hinab.   
  
#Er ist immer noch viel zu schwach.#  
  
Leise und beruhigend sagte er, während er den Jungen auf seinen Schoß zog: "Hör auf zu Grübeln, Junge. Es bringt nichts und macht Dich nur krank..."  
  
Harry schloß die Augen und seufzte schwer, während er sich in die Umarmung des Zaubertränkemeisters schmiegte, der ihm sanft den Bauch streichelte und dann in intimere Regionen vordrang.  
  
Noch vor gar nicht so langer Zeit hatte er sich gegen jede der Berührungen gewehrt.  
  
Es war ihm schrecklich gewesen zu spüren, wie sein verräterischer Körper auf die erfahrenen Hände des Death Eaters reagierten.  
  
Ihm wäre es beinahe lieber gewesen, wenn sein Herr ihn einfach nur zur Befriedigung seiner eigenen Gelüste benutzt hätte.  
  
Doch dies war nicht Snapes Stil.   
  
Der Mann hatte Geduld und wollte mehr als nur den Körper seines Gefangenen benutzen.  
  
Mit Ausnahme der brutalen Bestrafung damals hatte Snape niemals zugelassen, dass Harry teilnahmslos dalag.  
  
Oh nein, er erwartete, das sich Harry ihm in jeglicher Hinsicht öffnete und ergab.  
  
Der Junge sollte fühlen, das er sein war.  
  
Die heißen Tränen, die er vergoß, wenn Snape ihn wieder einmal berührte, waren von Tränen der Wut, Scham und des Entsetzens zu welchen der Niederlage und Resignation geworden.  
  
Und der einzige Trost, den er finden konnte, war der Mann gewesen, der ihm dieses antat.   
  
Indem ihm Snape immer wieder sagte, das er kein Wahl hatte, das er nicht verantwortlich war, hatte er dem Jungen den einzigen Trost gegeben, den dieser hatte.   
  
Nach einer Weile war aus der Resignation Ergebenheit geworden, und eine tiefe seelische Abhängigkeit.  
  
Keine Wahl.  
  
Und nach einer Weile auch keinen Wunsch mehr nach einer Möglichkeit zu wählen.  
  
Nur manchmal noch wachte er Nachts schweißgebadet und mit Herzklopfen auf, weil er wieder einmal einen Alptraum gehabt hatte, in dem ihm seine toten und verlorenen Freunde und Verwandten vorwarfen, nicht stark genug gewesen zu sein.  
  
Nicht genug gekämpft zu haben.  
  
Sie verraten zu haben.  
  
Doch dann war immer Snape da.  
  
Beruhigend murmelnd, ihm versichernd, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte als sich zu ergeben.  
  
Und auch jetzt wehrte sich Harry nicht.   
  
***  
  
Eine Stunde später  
  
"Du wirst dort sitzenbleiben und aufpassen. Schreibe mit. Heute abend werden wir dann deine Notizen durchgehen und nachvollziehen, was im Unterricht gemacht wurde."  
  
Sie standen im Klassenraum für Zaubertränke.  
  
Harry starrte seinen Herrn erstaunt an.  
  
Er sollte am Unterricht *teilnehmen*?  
  
War dies ein perfider Scherz, um ihn zu foltern?  
  
Schließlich hatte er seit gut einem Jahr weder seinen Zauberstab in die Hand genommen - er wusste noch nicht einmal mehr, ob dieser noch existierte - noch die Erlaubnis gehabt, selber einen Zaubertrank zu bereiten.  
  
Und seine schwachen Versuche in zauberstabloser Magie waren durch Snape im Keim erstickt worden.  
  
Snape hatte es sehr deutlich gemacht, das Zaubern für ihn nicht mehr in Frage kam.  
  
Und nun sollte er im Unterricht für Zaubertränke Notizen machen?  
  
Snape runzelte die Stirn als er den Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen sah: "Ist noch etwas? Wenn nicht, setz Dich endlich!"  
  
Harry konnte spüren, dass sein Herr gereizt war, sagte schnell: "Nein, Herr, es ist nichts. Verzeihung." Und er beeilte sich, an den Platz an einer Seite des Raumes zu kommen, den dieser ihm zugewiesen hatte.  
  
Scheinbar hatte sich doch nicht alles geändert, und Severus Snape hasste den Unterricht nach wie vor - nach der Stimmung zu schließen, in der der Meister der Zaubertränke war.  
  
Dies ließ die Frage offen warum er, neben Voldemort der mächtigste und wohlhabendste Mann der Zauberwelt, immer noch unterrichtete.  
  
Doch Harry war klug genug um nicht zu fragen.  
  
Es würde ihm nicht gut tun, seinem Herrn jetzt auf die Nerven zu gehen.  
  
Kaum hatte Snape ihm Pergament, Tintenfass und Feder gegeben öffnete sich auch schon die Tür und die ersten Schüler kamen herein.  
  
Harry blieb wieder einmal fast das Herz stehen.   
  
Sechstklässler.   
  
Einige seiner ehemaligen Klassenkameraden waren darunter.  
  
#Ron#  
  
#Oh Gott, Ron#  
  
Harry senkte den Kopf und blickte auf das Pergament vor ihm ohne es wirklich zu sehen..   
  
Snape stand schweigend in der Mitte des Raumes und wartete, bis sich alle gesetzt hatten, einen mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht.  
  
Niemand sagte einen Ton, die ängstliche Anspannung war spürbar.  
  
Sie alle hatten Angst vor dem Mann, der neben Voldemort stand, selbst die Kinder der Death Eater.  
  
Tatsächlich hatte die Angst derjenigen, deren Eltern Death Eater waren, eine noch andere Dimension als die derjenigen, deren Eltern für das Licht gekämpft hatten oder sich neutral verhalten hatten.  
  
Denn selbst heute noch wussten nur wenige außerhalb der Anhängerschaft Voldemorts, zu was Snape fähig war.   
  
Nur wenige Death Eater sprachen anders als hinter vorgehaltener Hand von dem mächtigen Schwarzmagier, der es geschafft hatte, Albus Dumbledore zu täuschen.  
  
Selbst sie hatten ein Todesangst vor ihm.  
  
Und nur wenige wagten es, mit ihren Kindern über Severus Snape zu sprechen, aus Angst, der Meister der Zaubtränke könnte sich entschließen, diese dazu bringen, ihm zu sagen, was die Eltern erzählt hatten.  
  
Oder noch schlimmer, das er sich dazu entschließen konnte, seine besonderen Kenntnisse noch mehr auf ihre Kinder zu konzentrieren als er das sowieso schon tat.  
  
Denn zumindest die Death Eater des Inneren Kreises um Voldemort und Snape waren sich der wahren Spezialität des 'Meisters der Zaubertränke' bewusst.  
  
Die Fähigkeit, direkt in das Gehirn der Menschen einzudringen.   
  
Soweit sie es wussten, hatte es niemand jemals geschafft, seinen Manipulationen standzuhalten.  
  
  
  
Viele der Death Eater wussten dies aus erster Hand, denn so hatte er schon viele auf die Seite der Dunkelheit gezogen.  
  
So zum Beispiel Peter Pettygrew und Oliver Wood.  
  
Nach einer 'Programmierung' durch Snape war keiner mehr dazu fähig die Reihen der Death Eater zu verlassen, ob sie es wollten oder nicht.  
  
Der Unterricht begann, indem Snape eine Reihe Ingredienzien für einen Trank diktierte, dessen Bezeichnung er aber nicht verriet. Dann gab er die Anweisung, aufzuschreiben, was jeder einzelne noch von den einzelnen Inhaltsstoffen wusste.  
  
Harry erkannte es sofort - es war Vielsafttrank.  
  
Er versuchte sein Beben zu unterdrücken.  
  
#'Mione#  
  
#Ob sie noch lebt?#  
  
#Oh nimm Dich zusammen! Nur nicht weinen!#  
  
Harry schluckte schwer und versuchte sich auf die einzelnen Wirkungen und Eigenschaften des Vielsafttrankes zu besinnen.  
  
Es war schon so lange her...  
  
Und es brachte so viele Erinnerungen.  
  
Seine Hände zitterten so stark, dass seine normalerweise so ordentliche Handschrift kaum leserlich war.   
  
Er hoffte nur, Snape würde ihn dafür nicht später bestrafen.  
  
Bloß nicht auffallen...  
  
Doch zu spät.   
  
Snape war hinter ihn getreten und hatte seine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Herr..."  
  
Snape entgegnete sehr leise: "Schhhh, ganz ruhig, Junge. Atme tief durch."  
  
Harry gehorchte und holte tief und schaudernd Luft. Er hatte gerade erst gemerkt, dass er seinen Atem angehalten hatte.  
  
Er lehnte sich dankbar gegen die beruhigende Hand auf seiner Schulter, und konnte der Versuchung nicht wiederstehen, seine Wange gegen die warme Hand zu schmiegen.  
  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke ließ dies für einen Augenblick lang zu, und entzog ihm dann seine Hand um sich wieder hinter sein Pult zu begeben.  
  
Harry empfand den Verlust fast körperlich, beeilte sich jedoch, weiter zu schreiben.  
  
***  
  
Seamus und Ron tauschten einen vorsichtigen Blick aus.  
  
Beide hatten beobachtet, was zwischen Snape und 'Harry' vorgegangen war.  
  
Beide Jungen waren gleichermaßen entsetzt.  
  
Wenn dies Harry war, was war bloß mit ihm geschehen???  
  
Er sah so - abgemagert aus...   
  
Jetzt, aus der Nähe, war auch zu erkennen, das er absolut leichenblaß war, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen hatte und zitterte wie Espenlaub.  
  
Er schien kaum in der Lage zu sein, eine Feder zu halten.  
  
Und seine Reaktion auf Snape... Er schien im gleichen Maße Angst vor dem Death Eater zu haben und zugleich seine Nähe zu suchen.  
  
Ron schüttelte es.   
  
Mehr denn je war er der Überzeugung das es sich wirklich um Harry handeln musste.  
  
Und er konnte in Seamus Augen sehen, dass er zum gleichen Schluss gekommen war.  
  
Der junge Mann dort sah so gebrochen aus.  
  
Selbst wenn es sich um jemand anderen unter dem Einfluss des Vielsafttranks gehandelt hätte, wäre es niemals möglich gewesen, Harry so darzustellen.  
  
Als Ron ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, vor über einem Jahr, hatte dieser gesund ausgesehen, sogar endlich mal etwas zugenommen gehabt.  
  
Hätte Snape nun Vielsafttrank verwendet, hätte der vermeintliche Harry ausgesehen wie der von vor einem Jahr, vor seinem Tod.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Finnigan, was gibt es?" Snapes Stimme war ein leises, gefährliches Zischen.  
  
Beide Jungen zuckten zusammen als seinen sie angebrüllt worden und sahen den Death Eater mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an ohne einen Ton herauszubringen.  
  
Snape hob fragend seine Augenbraue: "Nun?"  
  
Ron war offensichtlich nicht in der Lage zu sprechen. Er zitterte genauso stark wie Harry.  
  
Seamus stotterte leise: "Entschuldigung, Sir. Wir... wir haben uns gefragt in welcher Reihenfolge die Zutaten in den Trank müssen."  
  
Dann biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.  
  
Er hatte Snape angelogen.  
  
Dies konnte tödlich enden.  
  
Doch Snape kniff nur die Augen zusammen und nickte. Seamus war sich sicher, dass der Lehrer ihm kein Wort geglaubt hatte.   
  
Das er genau wusste, was los war.  
  
Die Tatsache, das Snape sie nicht einmal bestraft hatte, war erschreckender als wenn er sie mit dem Cruciatus belegt hätte.  
  
Seamus schauderte. Was hatte Snape vor?  
  
Der Schwarzmagier war wirklich nicht berechenbar.   
  
In einer Minute exekutierte er jemanden für etwas scheinbar Banales, in der nächsten war er scheinbar großzügig und ließ Dinge durchgehen, die normalerweise streng verboten waren.  
  
Beide Jungen waren froh, als der Unterricht beendet war.  
  
Als sie zum Ausgang gingen, begierig aus dem Blickfeld des Meisters der Zaubertränke zu verschwinden; trafen sich Rons und Harrys Blicke.  
  
Ron blieb stehen wie von einer unbekannten Kraft gefesselt.   
  
Totenstarr sah er in die vertrauten grünen Augen und sah das Wiedererkennen in ihnen.  
  
Und Traurigkeit. Viel, viel Traurigkeit und Leid.  
  
Ohne einen Funken Leben.  
  
Alte Augen in einem jungen Gesicht, über das jetzt eine einzelne Träne lief.  
  
Es war Seamus, der die Spannung brach, in dem er Ron am Ärmel zog und flüsterte: "RON, komm mit. Wir müssen hier raus!"  
  
Und mit einem letzten Blick auf Harry drehte sich Ron um und ließ sich von Seamus auf den Gang hinausziehen, wo er in Tränen ausbrach.  
  
***  
  
Snape hatte den Blickkontakt zwischen Ron und Harry beobachtet.  
  
Es hatte ihn neugierig gemacht über die genaue Art der Beziehung die die beiden Jungen gehabt hatten.  
  
Er wusste, dass Harry Ronald Weasley und das Schlammblut Granger als seine besten Freunde angesehen hatte.  
  
Aber dies warf die Frage in ihm auf, wie tief diese Verbindung gegangen war.  
  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke wusste natürlich, dass Harry keinerlei sexuelle Erfahrungen gehabt hatte, als er in seine Hände gefallen war.  
  
Doch es war interessant zu sehen wie sehr Harry auf den Anblick Weasleys reagierte.  
  
Es war etwas, dass er weiter beobachten würde  
  
Doch nun musste er sich darum kümmern, dass der erschöpfte Junge zurück in seine Quartiere kam und sich ausruhte.  
  
***  
  
Ron und Seamus hatten eine Freistunde nach der Zaubertränkestunde und waren beide sehr dankbar dafür.  
  
Ron war furchtbar durcheinander und sein Zittern ließ nur langsam nach als sie sich in einem leeren Klassenraum auf den Boden setzten.  
  
Eine lange Stille folgte.  
  
Schließlich brach Seamus das Schweigen: "Snape muss ihn unter einer Art Zauber halten. Sonst hätte Harry versucht zu entkommen." Was er nicht aussprach, war auch so deutlich: Harry Potter hatte es immer geschafft, aus unmöglichen Situationen zu entkommen.  
  
Ron sah ihn aus rotgeränderten Augen an: "Seamus, wer sagt Dir denn, das er das nicht versucht hat? Du hast doch gesehen, wie Harry aussieht..." Er schluckte schwer: "Und außerdem - er ist kein Übermensch, auch wenn er von vielen dafür gehalten wird."  
  
Seamus bemerkte den wütenden Tonfall in Rons Stimme und sagte besänftigend: "Ich weiß, er hasst das."  
  
Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sah Ron Seamus an und flüsterte: "Oh Seamus, was machen wir bloß?"  
  
Seamus konnte nur traurig entgegnen: "Ich weiß es auch nicht. Nur dass wir vorsichtig sein müssen, sehr vorsichtig."  
  
Ron schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.  
  
Es war ein wahrgewordener Traum - und zugleich ein Alptraum...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Genug für heute - Sorry für das etwas abrupte Ende, aber ich habe heute keine Energie mehr und meine Muse müsste mich auch mal wieder besuchen....  
  
Bitte, bitte, vergesst nicht, mir ein Review zu schreiben! Ich möchte so gerne diese Geschichte verbessern und brauche dazu Eure konstruktive Kritik!!! 


	4. Gedanken einer Sklavin

DISCLAIMER:   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.   
  
Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen.   
  
AN: Hallo Leute! JA, ich habe Euch nicht vergessen. Ich hatte gerade ein paar furchtbar aufregende Tage...   
  
Also, ich hatte jetzt gerade meine Abschlussprüfungen (Ausbildung) und am Donnerstag heißt es, ich bin durchgefallen - und einen Tag später heißt es dann, ich habe es doch geschafft... Halleluja! Aber ihr könnt Euch wohl vorstellen, dass ich fertig mit den Nerven bin... So ein Hin- und Her.  
  
Leider habe ich dabei nicht besonders viel Kreatives hinbekommen... Und dann ist mir auch noch ein halbfertiges Kapitel verlorengegangen, nur weil ich Idi vergessen habe, zwischenzuspeichern :-(  
  
Und jetzt habe ich noch eine schockierende Nachricht für Euch: Dieses Kapitel ist, man könnte sagen, ausschließlich Het - zwischen Ron und Hermione. Bitte, rennt nicht weg! Ich verspreche, es ist nicht Vanilla - und Ronny ist nicht mehr der unreife Junge, als der er im Canon oft dargestellt wird.   
  
Aber bitte lest dies nicht, wenn Euch D/s schockt! Es geht jetzt wirklich sehr stark in die Richtung - man kann zwar noch nicht so ganz von fragwürdiger Einverständlichkeit sprechen - also auf gut Deutsch, ich würde es nicht als Missbrauch oder Vergewaltigung bezeichnen - aber es ist ganz klar das Ron eine Machtposition über 'Mione hat und diese weidlich ausnutzt - wobei sie sich aber auch nicht wehrt...  
  
Von Harry ist so gut wie gar nicht die Rede, eine direkte Harry&Snape-Szene kommt auch nicht vor - dieses Kapitel spielt sich fast nur in Hermiones Kopf ab...  
  
Ehrlich, Leute, ich musste diesen Erzählstrang aus meinem Kopf kriegen, sonst würde ich in Sachen Harry&Snape nichts mehr gebacken kriegen! Seit mir also nicht böse - es kommen auch wieder bessere Kapitel ;-)  
  
Warnung: Dieses Kapitel enthält Beschreibungen von Heterosexuellem Sex.   
  
Relativ graphische - für manche mag es noch Hard R sein, für manche schon NC-17. Für mich ist es auf jeden Fall noch R. Aber vielleicht habe ich auch schon zu viel wirklich Hartes gelesen *ggg* (Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte auch so schreiben...)   
  
Mal sehen, wie lange mich ffnet gewähren lässt.  
  
Bitte reißt mir nicht den Kopf ab. Jedes neue Kapitel ist für mich eine größere Überwindung als das vorherige. Also, bitte, wenn Kritik, dann konstruktiv. Flammen kann ich wegen der mangelnden Kreativität ihrer Absender auf keinen Fall ernst nehmen.  
  
Kapitel 4:  
  
Hermione erwachte mit dem Gefühl von warmen Händen auf ihrem Körper.  
  
*Ron*  
  
Sie seufzte.  
  
Er war immer sehr zärtlich und vorsichtig, und es machte ihr schon lange nichts mehr aus, mit ihm zu schlafen. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass sich daran gewöhnen könnte.  
  
Zu Anfang...   
  
Zu Anfang war es sehr ungewohnt, sehr beunruhigend gewesen, so sehr sie ihm auch vertraute. Sie hatten niemals darüber gesprochen, wie sie nun zueinander standen. Ganz klar jedoch war, dass sie sich ihm nicht widersetzen würde, sollte er sie jemals wollen.  
  
Sie hatte diesen Entschluss gefasst direkt nachdem sie gehört hatte, dass der Orden zerstört war und sie von dem Ultimatum erfahren hatten, dass Snape den Muggelgeborenen gestellt hatte.  
  
Noch bevor sie Ron bedrängt hatte, dass er sie als seine Sklavin in Hogwarts behielt. Wie meistens war sie sich der Folgen dieser Tatsache wahrscheinlich bewusster gewesen als ihr Freund, der ihr schwor, sie niemals als eine Sklavin zu sehen.  
  
Hermione hatte schon lange gewusst dass Ron sie begehrte und es hatte immer ein Knistern zwischen ihnen gegeben, doch zuvor war sie nicht darauf eingegangen. Er war ihr einfach zu kindisch gewesen, hatte sich zu sehr mit Quidditch und Zauberschach und zu wenig mit seinen Studien beschäftigt.   
  
Doch nun hatte sich die Situation drastisch geändert, und sie hatte ihm die Verantwortung aufgebürdet, sie zu versorgen und vor den Zugriffen der Death Eater zu schützen - und letzten Endes hatte sie ja selber verlangt, dass er sie zu seiner Sklavin machte.  
  
Hermione hatte geahnt, dass sich ihre Beziehung unweigerlich verändern *musste* und es war ihr glasklar gewesen, dass eine dieser Veränderungen sein würde, dass sie keinen seiner Annäherungsversuche abweisen würde.  
  
Auch wenn sie Ron nicht in derselben Art und Weise liebte wie er sie zu lieben schien, so war er doch ihr bester Freund.  
  
Er war der wichtigste Mensch auf der Welt für sie, und so war sie bereit, ihm alles zu schenken, was sie zu geben hatte.  
  
Als er seine 'Rechte' auf sie zum ersten Mal geltend gemacht hatte, war sie sehr ängstlich gewesen, hatte aber versucht, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen - schließlich hatte sie keinerlei sexuelle Erfahrungen gehabt, die über einen Zungenkuss mit Viktor Krum hinausgingen.  
  
Flashback   
  
Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen und in der Ferne hörte man, wie die Vögel im Verbotenen Wald erwachten und das erste Lied des Tages anstimmten.  
  
Der Schlafsaal war in ein dämmrig-graues Licht getaucht, und neben den ruhigen Atemzügen der schlafenden Jungen herrschte eine gemütliche Ruhe.  
  
Hermione lag seit einer Weile wach. Sie war schon immer eine Frühaufsteherin gewesen und das hatte sich auf jetzt, das sie eigentlich keinen Grund mehr hatte, so früh aufzustehen, nicht geändert.  
  
Doch sie stand nicht auf, und bemühte sich, still zu liegen, um den neben ihr liegenden Ron nicht zu stören.   
  
Er brauchte seinen Schlaf.  
  
Armer Ron - jeden Tag in Habachtstellung unter den Augen von Lehrern die Death Eater waren und nur darauf warteten, den Jungen zu bestrafen, der Sohn von Mitgliedern des Ordens gewesen war und noch dazu der beste Freund des 'Goldenen Jungen von Gryffindor'.  
  
Sie betrachtete sein jetzt so entspanntes Gesicht.  
  
Jetzt sah er fast unverändert aus, wie der 16jährige Junge, der er eigentlich sein sollte - der sich lediglich Sorgen um schlechte Noten und nicht um sein Leben und das seiner 'Sklavin' machen sollte.  
  
Doch sie wusste, sobald er seine Augen aufschlug, würde sie die Veränderung sehen, hervorgebracht durch viel zu viel Greuel, die er gesehen hatte - weit mehr noch als sie.   
  
Es waren die Augen eines Erwachsenen, nicht die eines Schuljungen.  
  
Ron hatte sie auf dem Weg ins Erwachsenwerden schon lange überholt und hinter sich gelassen und nichts, auch nicht ihre Bücherbildung, noch sein liebevolles Verhalten ihr gegenüber, konnte darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass sich die Verhältnisse einfach geändert, ja, teilweise umgekehrt hatten.  
  
Nun war er derjenige, der sie an Regeln erinnerte, aus Sorge, sie würde eine davon übertreten und sich in Lebensgefahr bringen.  
  
Es war manchmal hart, ihn nicht dafür verantwortlich machen zu wollen... Wenn die Sonne schien und sie sich an Ausflüge erinnerte, die sie mit ihm und Harry gemeinsam gemacht hatte. An das Gefühl des Windes auf ihrer Haut... An das Gefühl von Freiheit.  
  
Und dann stand er da, Tränen des Mitgefühls in seinen Augen, und sagte: 'Hermione, Du weißt, dass ich Dich nicht rauslassen kann.'  
  
Insgeheim dachte sie manchmal, dass es gut war, dass ihr Zauberstab konfisziert worden war, denn in solchen Momenten hätte sie sonst befürchtet, dass sie ihn in einem irrationalen Ausbruch von Klaustrophobie verfluchen und schwer verletzen würde, bevor Seamus oder Dean eingreifen konnten.  
  
Vor dem Gesetz gehörten sie nun nicht mehr zur selben Schicht - sie waren, wenn es nach den Death Eatern ging, die ja nun zumindest die gesetzlichen Maßstäbe festlegten, nicht einmal mehr Angehörige der selben Spezies.  
  
Er mochte sich noch so sehr bemühen, dies zu kaschieren, doch es blieb eine Tatsache, dass er ein Reinblüter war und Macht über sie hatte - während sie nur seine, wenn auch heißgeliebte, Sklavin war und angewiesen auf seine Gunst.  
  
Als er sich nun zu regen begann und die Augen aufschlug, erblickte er sie direkt vor sich und sie lächelte ihn mit all der Zuneigung an, die sie für ihn hatte.  
  
Doch Ron erwiderte ihr Lächeln nicht sondern betrachtete sie mit einem so intensiven Gesichtsausdruck, dass es ihr ganz anders wurde.  
  
Ihr Herz begann zu rasen, als er langsam, fast nachdenklich, seine linke Hand hob, sie sanft auf ihre Wange legte und dann mit einem leichten Streicheln in ihren Nacken schon und sie in einen tiefen Zungenkuss zog.  
  
Ein Augenblick lang erstarrte Hermione und sie verkrampfte sich unwillkürlich.  
  
Nun würde er es also tun...  
  
Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie leicht zu Zittern begann - zu gleichen Teilen nervös und erwartungsvoll.  
  
Sie bemühte sich, sich zu entspannen, und lehnte sich in den leidenschaftlichen Kuss hinein. Ihr Zittern vertärkte sich noch, doch sie bemühte sich, ihm ihre Bereitschaft zu signalisieren, indem sie sich an ihn drückte.  
  
Dies war *Ron*  
  
Ihr bester Freund, der einzige, der ihr geblieben war, und ganz egal, was geschehen würde, eines war sicher - er würde ihr nicht unnötig wehtun.  
  
Sie schauderte, doch er schien es nicht zu bemerken.  
  
Schon seit geraumer Zeit hatte sie morgens, wenn sie neben ihm aufwachte, gespürt, wie er sich noch im Halbschlaf an sie presste, deutlich erregt.  
  
Zunächst hatte sie dies, obwohl sie eigentlich damit gerechnet hatte, zutiefst erschreckt, doch sie war auch froh gewesen, so etwas wie eine Warnung zu erhalten.  
  
Sie hatte sich ein bisschen an den Gedanken gewöhnen können, sich an das Gefühl gewöhnen können, einem Mann in dieser Art und Weise nahe zu sein.  
  
Schließlich hatte sie wirklich keinerlei sexuelle Erfahrungen und das Wenige, was sie vom Geschlechtsverkehr wusste, hatte nicht unbedingt dazu beigetragen, ihr die Angst zu nehmen.  
  
Nun war es also soweit, und während er in ihren Augen nach einem Zeichen des Widerstandes, der Verweigerung suchte, begaben sich seine großen, doch erstaunlich schlanken Hände auf die Reise über ihren Körper.  
  
Sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen als er seine Hand unter ihr kurzes Nachthemd schob und ihren Intimbereich fand.  
  
Als sie keine Anstalten machte, ihn davon abzuhalten, ignorierte er ihr Zusammenzucken und führte seine zärtlich Erforschung ihres Körpers fort, langsam, sanft, doch auch eindeutig besitzergreifend und voller Verlangen.  
  
Hermione spürte, wie ihr Körper auf seine gekonnten Liebkosungen reagiert und ein entfernter Teil ihres Gehirns fragte sich, wo er sich dieses Können angeeignet hatte.  
  
Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, sie hätte ihn nicht mehr von sich stoßen können.  
  
In ihrem Kopf wiederholte sich immer wieder das gleiche Mantra: 'Es ist Ron. Es ist Ron. Es ist Ron. Es ist Ron. Es ist Ron. Es ist Ron...'  
  
Sie wusste, er würde sofort aufhören sollte sie sich eindeutig wehren - und dass er ebensogut wie sie wusste, dass sie ihm dies nicht mehr verwehren würde.  
  
Als er in sie eindrang, schmerzte es kurz und brennend, doch der Schmerz verging schnell ob seiner vorsichtigen Bewegungen in ihr und der Sanftheit, mit der er sie streichelte und sie so dazu brachte, ihm zum Höhepunkt zu folgen.  
  
Als sie von den Schaudern eines intensiven Orgasmus erfasst wurde, ergoß auch er sich mit einem erstickten Schrei in sie.  
  
Dann küsste er sie zärtlich, mit leuchtenden Augen, auf die Stirn, zog sich aus ihr zurück und verließ das Bett ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.  
  
Sie lag nur da und horchte auf den dumpfen Nachall des Schmerzes und der Lust, den er in ihr hinterlassen hatte.  
  
*So würde es nun also sein.*  
  
Sie spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen, die sie selber nicht so ganz erklären konnte, und wischte sie sich mit einer wütenden Handbewegung weg.  
  
Dies war es also, was sie nun war.  
  
Sklavin.  
  
Dies würde der Preis sein, den sie für ihre Sicherheit bezahlen würde.  
  
Aber schon lange, sehr lange, hatte sie sich geschworen, dass sie alles, aber auch alles dafür tun würde, Ron seine Bürde zu erleichtern.  
  
Und wenn dies der Weg war, ihm zu zeigen, wie viel ihr sein Opfer wert war, so sollte es eben so sein.  
  
Und sie würde sich *nicht* verachten hierfür, noch würde sie es ihm jemals vorwerfen.  
  
Es war nun einmal, wie es war. Und es war für Ron garantiert nicht einfacher als für sie.   
  
Und er nahm sie nicht einfach nur, nahm sich nicht einfach nur, was er haben wollte, er *liebte* sie.  
  
Im Bett war er zugleich ihr Liebhaber, und nicht nur ihr Herr, auch wenn er legal jedes Recht dazu gehabt hätte, sie zu zwingen.  
  
Sie würde alles tun, um dieses Leuchten in seinen Augen wieder einmal zu sehen, egal was es kostete.  
  
Noch wenige Wochen zuvor, vor dem Zusammenbruch des Lichts, hätte sie wohl jedes Mädchen verachtet, dass in dieser Weise dachte und handelte.  
  
Doch sie schob den Gedanken eilig beiseite.  
  
Die Verhältnisse waren nicht mehr dieselben, und Ron, dass sah sie ganz deutlich, war ihre einzige Hoffnung darauf, in Kontakt zu der Zauberwelt zu bleiben, und dennoch einigermaßen würdevoll zu überleben.  
  
Welcher andere Sklavenhalter würde sie mit solchem Respekt behandeln, ja, liebevoll und mit Rücksicht?  
  
Später sollte sie auch feststellen, dass er sie nur berührte, wenn er dachte, die anderen Jungen schliefen noch, um Hermione nicht zu beschämen; und sie war ihm von Herzen dankbar dafür.  
  
Ein einfacher Stillezauber und ein paar zugezogenen Bettvorhänge hätten es zwar auch getan, doch er wusste genau, dass es für sie nicht das gleiche gewesen wäre, denn dann hätten Dean und Seamus sich auf jeden Fall denken können, was sie taten.  
  
Und doch - an Deans besorgtem Blick und der vorsichtigen Frage, ob alles in Ordnung sei, hatte sie schnell gemerkt, dass zumindest er ganz genau Bescheid wusste, dass er wachgelegen hatte.  
  
Hermione wickelte sich in die Bettdecke und versuchte noch einmal wieder einzuschlafen. Sie wollte nicht mit ihm sprechen, doch sie wusste, er verstand auch so genug.  
  
End Flashback   
  
Hermione seufzte.  
  
Seamus und Ron bildeten nun auf dieselbe Art ein Team in dem Dean und sie das waren.  
  
Ihr war klar, das Seamus Ron nun in gewisser Hinsicht näher stand als ihr, auch wenn dieser ihr das niemals eingestanden hätte.  
  
Doch auch wenn sie sich alle vier in einem Boot sahen, so waren sich wohl auch alle vier bewusst, dass sich eine unsichtbare Barriere zwischen den 'Sklaven' und den 'Herren' entwickelt hatte, die, bei allem Verständnis von Seiten Rons und Seamus' für die schwierige Situation ihrer versklavten Freunde und allem Vertrauen, dass Hermione und Dean ihren in die Herrenrolle gedrängten Freunden entgegenbrachten, sich wie eine Mauer zwischen sie stellte.  
  
Sie alle hatten sich auf die neue Situation einstellen müssen.  
  
Ron und Seamus waren in konstanter Sorge dass die Death Eater sich der beiden 'Sklaven' erinnern, allen voran der besten Freundin des 'Jungen - der - lebte'.  
  
Bisher hatten sich die Death Eater nur an den Sklaven vergriffen, deren Herren selber Death Eater waren oder deren Initiation noch bevorstand, so dass die meisten Sklaven in Gryffindor in Ruhe gelassen worden waren.   
  
Aber ein falscher Schritt, ein Versprecher Rons, und Hermione war in höchster Lebensgefahr.  
  
Und die Probleme wie die schier unerträgliche Langeweile oder das Gefühl von Klaustrophobie, die Hermione und Dean neben der ständigen, nagenden Furcht um das Leben ihrer Beschützer plagten, erschienen im Vergleich zu Rons und Seamus' ständigem Drahtseilakt, nicht an das falsche Ende des Zauberstabes eines Death Eaters zu geraten, und zugleich auch noch für die Grundbedürfnisse ihrer Schützlinge zu sorgen, geradezu lächerlich.  
  
Zu lächerlich, um sie gegenüber den beiden anzusprechen, die, wie Dean es auszudrücken pflegte, für sie alle an vorderster Death-Eater-Front kämpften.  
  
Hermione konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen, mit Ron über ihre Probleme zu sprechen, die sich nur daraus ergaben, dass sie so - eingesperrt - war. Wie es war, Tag für Tag im Schlafraum zurückzubleiben...  
  
Er schützte sie, erzählte möglichst wenig von den Grausamkeiten, die er mit ansehen musste. Die grausamen Strafen, die etwas selteneren Exekutionen in der großen Halle - dies alles erfuhr sie nur, weil Seamus Dean davon berichtete und er es ihr weitergab.  
  
Wie konnte sie diesem Jungen - nein, diesem Mann - mit so lächerlichen Problemen wie Langeweile kommen?  
  
Manchmal wünschte sie sich allerdings, Dean sei ein Mädchen, eine Leidensgenossin... Bestimmte Dinge ließen sich leichter mit Mädchen besprechen als mit Jungen... Obwohl...  
  
Harry... Harry war eine Ausnahme gewesen. Er... Er hatte verstanden. Mit ihm hatte sie auch Dinge besprechen können, die sie nicht einmal mit ihrer Mutter oder Ginny hatte besprechen können...  
  
Irgendwie war ihr vor Harry nichts peinlich gewesen.  
  
Dean und Seamus waren schon zwei Jahre ein Liebespaar gewesen bevor die Kräfte des Lichts den Kampf verloren hatten, und soweit Hermione es beurteilen konnte, hatte sich das Verhältnis der beiden zueinander nur graduell verändert.   
  
Sicher, Seamus war schon immer der Dominantere der beiden gewesen und hatte die meisten Entscheidungen für sie zusammen getroffen - vielleicht fiel deshalb bei ihm die Tatsache, dass Seamus ebenso wie Ron nun in eine perverse Form von Autoritätsperson gedrängt worden war, bei ihm nicht so sehr ins Gewicht wie bei Ron.  
  
Denn Ron war zuvor alles andere als dominant gewesen  
  
Das hatte sich radikal geändert.   
  
Er war immer noch der gleiche, liebevolle Ron, den sie von früher kannte, aber sie hatte auch eine neue Seite an ihm kennengelernt.   
  
Eine Seite, die Gehorsam verlangte, die Grenzen zog und keinen Widerspruch mehr erlaubte.  
  
Meistens, wenn er sich um ihrer aller Sicherheit Sorgen machte.  
  
Dies war auch die Seite, die er zeigte, wenn er darauf bestand, sie im Schlafraum einzuschließen und sich nicht darauf zu verlassen, dass sie ihr Wort hielt und nicht 'ausbrach'.  
  
Und dies war die Seite - wenn auch eine sehr sanfte, liebevolle - die er ihr zeigte, wenn er mit ihr im Bett war.   
  
Sehr vorsichtig, doch dominant - der sie festhielt, doch sie nicht verletzte. Der sein Vergnügen verlangte, doch auch an ihres dachte.  
  
Es war dann, das Hermione gezwungen war, wirklich anzuerkennen, dass er nicht nur ihr Freund sondern ihr Herr - ihr Besitzer - war.   
  
Sie konnte nur froh über seinen guten Charakter sein, der dafür sorgte, dass er sie dies möglichst wenig spüren ließ.  
  
Er war früher so schüchtern gewesen, immer ein wenig im Schatten Harrys, und in intellektueller Hinsicht war er noch nie eine Konkurrenz für sie gewesen, was nicht gerade zu seinem Selbstbewusstsein beigetragen hatte.  
  
Auch das hatte sich geändert.   
  
Ron konnte es sich nicht leisten, schlecht in der Schule zu sein. Er saß mehr oder weniger auf dem Präsentierteller, als bester Freund Harry Potters und Sohn von Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phoenix.  
  
So mancher Death Eater bestrafte Ron nur allzu gerne alleine für diese Tatsachen, auch wenn er erstaunlicherweise bisher niemals wirklich schwer verletzt worden war. Da konnte er es sich definitiv nicht leisten, zusätzliche Bestrafungen durch die Lehrer zu riskieren, die ja allesamt Anhänger des Dunklen Lords waren.  
  
Und sie war, im Gegenteil dazu, ausgeschlossen aus dem Kreis der Schüler, und so schwer es ihr auch fallen mochte, sie konnte durchaus einsehen, dass weder Ron noch Seamus es zulassen konnten, dass ihr Wissensdrang sie alle in unnötige Gefahr brachte.  
  
Das hieß - sie war reduziert auf die wenigen Muggelbücher, die sie hatte retten können. 10 Bücher, die sie zufällig gerade mit in Hogwarts gehabt hatte.  
  
Denn natürlich konnte - durfte - sie nichts mehr lesen, dass mit Magie zu tun hatte. Und auch wenn Ron es gewagt hätte, in der Bibliothek Bücher für sie auszuleihen - dort gab es keine Muggelbücher, die eigentlich in ganz Hogwarts verboten waren.  
  
Es war ein großes Zeichen von Rons Liebe zu ihr, dass er ihr die streng verbotenen Muggelbücher gelassen hatte (versteckt in Harrys Tarnumhang) - doch er hatte genauso gut gewusst wie sie, dass sie, ganz ohne Bücher, selbst wenn sie sie nach einer Weile auswendig konnte, wirklich den Verstand verloren hätte.  
  
Aus Rücksicht auf sie und Dean erledigten Ron und Seamus ihre Hausaufgaben fast immer außerhalb des Schlafraumes und erwähnten den Unterricht möglichst selten.  
  
Aber manchmal gab es ihr doch einen Stich, wenn Ron ach-so-selbstverständlich das Licht im Dormitorium mit einer lässigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes und dem Spruch 'Nox' löschte.  
  
So selbstverständlich...  
  
So selbstverständlich wie auch sie diesen und viele andere einfache Zaubersprüche oft genutzt hatte...  
  
Hier begann sie, die Barriere.  
  
Auch wenn Ron sie vielleicht an diesem Punkt noch nicht als solche erkannte.   
  
Er war mit Zaubersprüchen wie 'Nox' und 'Lumos' aufgewachsen, mit der Gewissheit, dass er selber ein Zauberer war und mit einem relativ eindeutigem Bild seiner Zukunft.  
  
Auch die Wirren und Schicksalsschläge eines verlorenen Krieges gegen die Dunkelheit konnten seine Identität als Zauberer nicht wirklich erschüttern.  
  
Ronald Weasley war und würde in Zunkunft, was immer auch geschah, ein Magier sein und niemand würde ihm dies absprechen.  
  
Es war ihm einfach nicht bewusst, wie sehr Hermione die beiläufige Benutzung seiner magischen Kräfte verletzte, wie sehr ihr mühsam wieder aufgebautes Selbstbewusstsein dadurch erschüttert wurde.  
  
Ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts war so hart gewesen...  
  
Am Anfang hatte sie ihre ganze Unsicherheit unter einer Fassade von Besserwisserei und fröhlichem Geschnatter versteckt.  
  
Sie war überglücklich gewesen in Ron und Harry Anschluss an die Zauberwelt gefunden zu haben.  
  
Und die Beleidigungen des Death-Eater Sohns Draco Malfoy schmerzten nicht mehr halb so stark, wenn zwei voll akzeptierte Mitglieder der Zaubergesellschaft neben dir standen und dir beteuerten, die Beleidigungen seien vollkommen aus der Luft gegriffen.  
  
Langsam, aber sicher, hatte sie begonnen, sich in der magischen Welt heimischer zu fühlen als in der Muggelwelt, die ihr immer fremder wurde.  
  
Ihre Eltern hatten dies gemerkt. Es war ein schrecklicher Schmerz für Hermione, das ihre Eltern realisiert hatten, wie sehr sie sich einander entfremdet hatten...  
  
Mit jedem Jahr, dass Hermione in Hogwarts verbrachte, wuchs die Distanz zwischen der Art und Weise, wie sie die Welt sah und der, wie ihre Eltern sie sahen.  
  
Und kurz vor dem tödlichen Autounfall, als sie das letzte Mal in den Sommerferien nach Hause hatte fahren können, ein letztes Mal als freier Mensch und als vollwertige, wenn auch nicht ausgelernte, Hexe, da hatten sie sich gegenseitig nur noch traurig angesehen und es war deutlich gewesen, dass sich ein Graben aus kulturellem Unverständnis zwischen ihnen aufgetan hatte, der sich nicht verringert, sondern verbreitert hatte, je mehr Hermione von ihren Erlebnissen in der Schule erzählte.  
  
Ihre Tochter war nun Mitglied einer anderen Kulturgruppe, und vieles war so unfassbar und unglaublich, dass die Grangers damit einfach nicht umgehen konnten, so dass Hermione nach einer Weile verstummt und froh gewesen war, ihre letzten beiden Ferienwochen bei den Weasleys verbringen zu können.  
  
Später, als sie die Nachricht vom Tode ihrer Eltern erhielt, hatte sie heiße Tränen geweint, weil sie wusste, dass sie ihren Eltern nun niemals würde begreiflich machen können, was ihr Leben im Schatten des großen Krieges zwischen weißer und schwarzer Magie ausmachte.  
  
Was es für sie bedeutete, an der Seite eines Jungen wie Harry Potter stehen zu können und einen treuen Freund wie Ron Weasley zu haben...  
  
Was ihr die Freundschaft dieser beiden Jungen bedeutete, etwas, was sie niemals in Worte hatte fassen können.  
  
Das sie mehr als nur Freunde waren, dass sie ihre Brüder, ihre Vertrauten, die wichtigsten Menschen auf der Welt für sie waren...  
  
Und sie würde ihren Eltern auch nichts von ihrem Pakt erzählen können.  
  
Dem Pakt, von dem niemand außer ihnen etwas wusste.  
  
Ein Pakt, basierend auf sehr alter Magie.  
  
Magie, die weder weiß noch schwarz war, sondern ursprüngliche, wilde Magie.  
  
Magie, die nur in jemandem floss, der von dem Wunsch beseelt war, die zu schützen, die er liebte.  
  
Die Art von Magie, die es Lily Potter erlaubt hatte, ihren Sohn Harry zu retten.  
  
Kein Wort war gesprochen worden, als sie sich in einer Lichtung des Verbotenen Waldes getroffen hatten.  
  
Ein Feuer entzündet, und sich dann darum gestellt hatten, und sich dann bei den Händen griffen...  
  
Hermione hatte gespürt wie etwas wie ein leichter Stromschlag von Harrys feingliedrigen Händen ausging und dann durch sie hindurch floss und sie dabei von Kopf bis Fuß erwärmte um dann durch ihre andere Hand in die kräftigere von Ron zu fließen und zu verschwinden.  
  
Sie waren alle in eine Art Trance gefallen, als sich dieses mehrfach wiederholte.  
  
Hermione war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie ins Feuer gefallen wäre, hätten sie nicht die Hände der beiden Jungen festgehalten, als die magischen Ströme in immer schnellerer Geschwindigkeit durch sie hindurch flossen.  
  
Dann sprachen sie die alten Worte, die sie für immer an einander binden würden.  
  
Liebe  
  
Treue  
  
Hoffnung  
  
nichts soll sie zerstören  
  
solange wir bestehen  
  
Von diesem Zeitpunkt an hatte jeder von ihnen immer gespürt, wenn einer von ihnen in Gefahr war. Die Verbindung war stark genug, um sie spüren zu lassen, wie nahe der andere war, oder ob er in Lebensgefahr war - doch nicht so stark, dass jede Emotion gefühlt wurde.  
  
Und es hatte ihre Herzen und Seelen fast zerrissen, als sie spürten, das Harry tot war.  
  
Dort wo seit dem 'Pakt' sein Platz in ihren Herzen gewesen war, war jetzt ein gähnendes schwarzes Loch. Seine Magie, seine Aura, hatte es gefüllt - doch nun war da nichts mehr, nur Schmerz, Verlust und - Leere.  
  
Die starke, magische Aura, die, kraftvoller als von irgendeinem anderen Zauberer, von ihm ausging, war von einem auf den anderen Augenblick nicht mehr da gewesen.   
  
Wie ausgeschaltet.  
  
Hermione schauderte.  
  
Wie kalt das klang.  
  
'Was ist los, 'Mione?'  
  
Sie schrak zusammen und lächelte Ron dann traurig an: 'Ich... musste an... früher denken.'  
  
Er küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn, wie er es so gerne tat und sagte dann ernst, während er ihr intensiv in die Augen sah: 'Mione, denk' nicht so viel nach. Es tut Dir nicht gut.'   
  
Sein Tonfall war freundlich, aber, was ihm wahrscheinlich selber nicht bewusst war - es war nichts desto weniger ein Befehl und er würde sehr erstaunt gewesen sein, hätte sie ihm nicht gehorcht, wie sie es sich angewöhnt hatte.  
  
Und dann gab er ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss, und sorgte dafür, dass sie in der nächsten halben Stunde alles andere im Kopf hatte als die Vergangenheit oder die traurige Gegenwart...   
  
***  
  
Sorry, Leute - ich weiß, gar kein Snape&Harry, ich bin gemein... Aber ... tja, meine Muse meinte, ich sollte erstmal näher auf 'Mione und Ron eingehen.  
  
Immerhin sollte jetzt klar sein, dass Ron nicht mehr der 'langweilige' (sorry, Ronfans!) ist und Hermione ganz und gar nicht mehr die Streberin...   
  
Und dass die beiden garantiert nicht das Vanilla-couple sind *ggg* (sprich, sie stehen beide auf ein bisschen D/s)  
  
Habe schon so ein paar Ideen für weitere Kapitel, aber das hier muss jetzt erstmal reichen!  
  
Danke für die tollen Reviews - ich werde morgen eine neue AN mit den Antworten hochladen, versprochen!!! 


	5. Gnadenlos

DISCLAIMER:   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Und nochmal auf Deutsch:  
  
Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charaktären und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.   
  
Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen.   
  
AN: Hi Leute! Sorry für das späte Update - aber ich war gerade ein paar Wochen aus der Stadt und habe nur meine Notizbücher dabeigehabt - habe also keine Gelegenheit gehabt, hochzuladen, was ich geschrieben habe.  
  
BITTE UNBEDINGT LESEN - WICHTIG: Dieses Kapitel ist nun *mindestens* sehr hartes R, manche würden wohl schon NC-17 dazu sagen.   
  
Bitte, wenn ihr hart R, bzw NC17 nicht ertragt, dann lest dies auf keinen Fall. Die Beschreibung der Vergewaltigung ist LANG und beschreibt die seelischen Folgen in einer Weise, die (hoffentlich!) klar macht, wie schlimm es für Harry ist, so ausgeliefert zu sein!  
  
Es kommt also eine - wenn auch nicht 'brutale' - Vergewaltigung vor (Wobei ich eigentlich der Meinung bin, dass jede Vergewaltigung brutal ist, und die seelischen Folgen sind dieselben - oder noch schlimmer, wenn man sich Harrys Fall so ansieht...) - wenn man es genau nimmt, sind es sogar mehrere Vergewaltigungen, und da ich von einem meiner lieben Reviewer gehört habe, dass die deutschen ff's von der Zensur so ziemlich verschont werden, dachte ich, ich poste es doch trotzdem mal hier.   
  
Vielleicht heißt es dann aber bye-bye für dieses Fanfic - und hoffentlich nicht für mein Account... Sonst sucht die Geschichte in der Yahoo Group Deutsche Harry Potter fanfiction, da ist die Geschichte auch abgelegt - unzensiert (Kapitel 4 und 5 fehlen da allerdings noch)  
  
Also, bitte - wenn ihr die detaillierte Beschreibung einer Vergewaltigung nicht ertragt, lest dies bitte wirklich nicht!   
  
Ich finde es auch nicht besonders nett, gleich den 'abuse'-Button zu drücken, denn man ist doch wohl nicht gezwungen, eine Geschichte zu lesen, auf der schon obendrauf steht, dass sie eben sehr, sehr hart ist!!!  
  
Und dies ist sehr viel härter als alles andere, was ich bisher veröffentlicht habe.  
  
Dieses Kapitel enthält das 'Pairing' (wenn man es denn so nennen kann bei einer Vergewaltigung -ich habe dabei ein wenig Bauchschmerzen...) Snape&Harry&Voldemort. Ein kleiner Teil bezieht sich auf die Beziehung zwischen Ron&Hermione, und Seamus&Dean.  
  
Lest dies bloß nicht, wenn Euch das schon erschreckt. Dann seid ihr definitiv hier nicht richtig - immerhin ist dass hier ein Darkfic und *mindestens* hard R - und da viele von euch schon die ersten Kapitel unheimlich hart fanden, ist dies wahrscheinlich für euch alle NC-17... Ich habe allerdings härteres gelesen *rotwerd*.  
  
RATING also R - NC-17  
  
Nochmal als Hinweis: Ich bastle mir die Zeitlinien einfach so zusammen, wie es mir passt - dafür ist es eben ein AU. Das heißt, dass ich mir das Alter der Charaktäre einfach so zurechtschneidere, wie ich es brauche. Außerdem ist dies noch ungebetaed - ich habe aber demnächst eine gaaanz liebe Betaleserin, die zufällig auch noch meine allerbeste Freundin ist - Danke, Du weißt, dass Du gemeint bist!  
  
Es sind auch starke Hinweise auf eine schon früher bestehende D/s-Beziehung zwischen Seamus und Dean vorhanden - die sich jetzt, notgedrungen, in M/s verwandelt hat. (Ja, ja, meine ewige Faszination mit dem D/s-Konzept von Liebe, Dominanz, Unterwerfung, Vertrauen... yummie ;-) )  
  
Antworten an meine Reviewer am Ende des Kapitels (und vielleicht später noch in einer separat abgelegten AN)  
  
Und nun, on with this Fiction :-)  
  
Sorry für die lange AN - aber dafür ist dies auch ein ellenlanges Kapitel!!!   
  
***  
  
Kapitel 5:  
  
Der nächste Morgen fand Severus Snape schon sehr früh in seinem Studierzimmer. Er erwartete einen Besucher, doch dieser würde frühestens in einer Viertelstunde erscheinen.  
  
Genug Zeit, sich ein paar Gedanken zu machen.  
  
Der Junge war krank, schwer krank.  
  
Doch es war keine Krankheit, die ein Medizauberer hätte diagnostizieren können.  
  
Snape kannte den Geist des Menschen besser als jeder andere und er wusste, dass der Geist des Jungen, im übertragenen Sinne gesprochen, im Sterben lag - das Problem war nur - er konnte partout nicht erkennen, warum der Junge erkrankt war - und warum er, statt zuzunehmen und an Kraft zu gewinnen, immer weiter abnahm.   
  
Er war sich sicher, das Albus nun von ihm erwartet hätte, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.   
  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke zog eine ironische Grimasse.  
  
Ja, sicher.  
  
Der alte 'Weiße Ritter`, wie er von Voldemort genannt wurde, hatte den Jungen nicht viel weniger manipuliert als er es nun tat.  
  
Nur an einer sehr viel längeren Leine, und immer unter der Vorgabe, 'Nur das Beste' für den Jungen zu wollen.  
  
Dabei hatte der alte Zauberer sehr viel weniger selbstlose Gründe dafür gehabt, den Jungen an sich zu binden.  
  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke hatte, sobald er von Harrys armseliger, unglücklicher Kindheit bei seinen Muggelverwandten gehört hatte, erkannt, was wohl niemand außer ihm durchschaut hätte.  
  
Albus Dumbledore hatte es mit Absicht getan. Mit purer, gnadenloser Absicht.  
  
Um dann als der große, leuchtende Retter auftreten zu können, sobald der Junge alt genug für Hogwarts war.  
  
Hungrig nach Zuneigung, wie der Junge war, hatte Albus ein leichtes Spiel damit gehabt, ihn zu formen.  
  
Ihm seine Sicht der Welt einzuflößen, ohne dass der Junge jemals wirklich Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, sie zu hinterfragen.  
  
Wenn es einen Menschen gegeben hatte, der Severus Snape in Sachen Gehirnwäsche das Wasser hatte reichen können, so war es Albus Dumbledore gewesen.  
  
Doch seinen Kräften hatte eine gefehlt, die Severus Snape dann den Vorteil verschafft hatte: Dumbledore war kein Telepath, auch wenn er die Fähigkeit besaß, sein Gehirn so zu blocken dass kein Telepath, auch nicht Severus, es manipulieren konnte.  
  
Dumbledore hatte große empathische Fähigkeiten und überall genug Spione, um den Menschen weißzumachen, dass er omnipotent war, doch dem Tränkemeister war vielleicht als einzigem Menschen bewusst, dass dies alles eine bloße Fassade gewesen war.  
  
Dumbledore war wahrscheinlich selber niemals auf die Idee gekommen, dass sein eigenes Verhalten als brutal, als *dunkel* einzuschätzen war, doch wusste Severus Snape die Ironie der Tatsache, dass sich der Leiter des Ordens des Phoenix für ihn noch im Nachhinein als nicht-ganz-so-lupenrein herausstellte, zu schätzen.  
  
Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: "Severus?"  
  
Er stand auf und begrüßte den Mann, der soeben durch seinen Kamin hereingekommen war, mit einem höflichen "My Lord" und einem leichten Senken seines Kopfes.  
  
Severus Snape sank vor niemandem auf die Knie.  
  
Vor ihm stand ein gutaussehender, circa 1,90 großer Mann in dreiviertellangen dunkelgrünen Samtroben, die ihm bis knapp über die Waden reichten, und unter denen schwarze Lederhosen sichtbar wurden, die in schweren Stiefeln steckten.   
  
Sein Alter war schwer bestimmbar, nur die weiße Strähnen die sein ansonsten kohlrabenschwarzes, kurzgeschnittenes Haar an den Schläfen durchzogen, verrieten, dass er nicht so jung sein war, wie es vielleicht manchem erscheinen mochte.  
  
Die noch vor einem Jahr so abstoßende Erscheinung des Dunklen Lords war nun wieder sehr ähnlich derjenigen, der Ginny Weasley in ihrem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts ihre intimsten Geheimnisse anvertraut hatte.  
  
Nur eines war geblieben - die Farbe der Augen war ein leuchtendes Blutrot, das jeden zum Schaudern brachte, der es wagte, ihn direkt anzusehen.  
  
Selbige Augen verengten sich nun als ihr Besitzer den Gruß erwiderte und meinte: "Hoffentlich habe ich dich nicht warten lassen. Du scheinst - beschäftigt?"  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle, genannt Voldemort, war schon immer sehr aufmerksam gewesen und hatte den grüblerischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Vertrauten bemerkt.  
  
Als Antwort erhielt er eine sarkastische Bemerkung: "Oh nein, mein Lord. Ich habe nichts anderes zu tun als morgens um 5 auf den Besuch des Dunklen Lords zu warten."  
  
Die roten Augen sahen den Tränkemeister einen Augenblick lang mit einem nicht zu bestimmenden Ausdruck in ihnen an.  
  
Etwas, was schon so manchen Death Eater vor Angst in Ohnmacht hatte fallen lassen, doch Snape hob nur seine linke Augenbraue und erwiderte den Blick ruhig, nicht im mindesten beunruhigt.  
  
Da begann Voldemort zu lachen: "Severus, Du hattest noch nie Angst vor mir... Noch nicht mal als Kind..."  
  
Das war es gewesen, was Voldemort an Snape so beeindruckt hatte...  
  
Flashback   
  
27 Jahre zuvor  
  
Es war eine Versammlung, wie sie nur selten vorkam, denn diesmal waren sie alle da.  
  
Alle Death Eater, das heißt die des Inneren Kreises und die des Äußeren, waren zur Besprechung der zukünftigen Pläne gerufen worden.  
  
Die Aufgaben sollten verteilt werden - wer sollte bei welchem Überfall welche Rolle übernehmen? Wer sollte Spuren beseitigen, Informationen besorgen?  
  
Nichts sollte dem Zufall überlassen bleiben.   
  
Voldemort bestand auf Systematik und Strategie und konnte Dummheit und unüberlegtes Handeln nicht ertragen - weshalb er sich auch normalerweise von den Death Eatern des Äußeren Kreises fernhielt, die die meisten Aufgaben auszuführen hatten - und delegierte die Aufgabe, sich mit diesen Handlangern abzugeben, an die Death Eater des Inneren Kreises, soweit es möglich war.  
  
Heute jedoch, so schien es, würde ihm dies nicht möglich sein.  
  
Ein Tumult war in den Reihen der 'Äußeren' ausgebrochen.   
  
Diejenigen, die normalerweise dafür zuständig waren, für Ordnung zu sorgen, waren eilig bemüht, dies zu tun, bevor der Lord darauf aufmerksam wurde, doch sie hatten kein Glück damit.  
  
Voldemort hatte bereits seine Stimme erhoben und gerufen: 'Wer wagt es, die Beratungen zu stören?"  
  
Aus den Reihen der Äußeren drang nach einer kurzen Pause eine zitternde Männerstimme: "MyLord, es tut mir so leid...   
  
Voldemort, verärgert über so eine Unterbrechung, sagte sehr leise und bedrohlich: "Trete vor, so dass ich Dich sehen kann!"  
  
Jeder, der den Dunklen Lord kannte, wusste, dass dieser leise, ruhige Ton gefährlicher als jeder Wutanfall seinerseits war.   
  
Tödlich, in vielen Fällen.  
  
Der Mann trat vor und sank auf seine Knie: "Mein Lord, ich..."  
  
Ungeduldig unterbrach ihn Voldemort: "Wie ist Dein Name, und warum wagst Du es, den Inneren Kreis zu unterbrechen!?"  
  
Der Mann sank nun wirklich zu Boden und stammelte hastig: "Mein Name ist Serafin Snape. Mein Lord, mein Sohn... Mein Sohn ist mir hierher gefolgt."  
  
Erschrockenes Keuchen war zu hören. DAS war unverzeihlich. Ein Außenstehender - der alles mit anhörte und berichten konnte? Selbst wenn es sich um das Kind eines der ihren handelte...  
  
Voldemort hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen: "Serafin Snape? Hmm... Ich erinnere mich... Ist Dein Sohn nicht erst .... 10 Jahre alt?"  
  
Die Antwort, die der Mann vor ihm gab, war vor Stottern fast nicht zu verstehen: "J j ja... A..A..ber... m.m. mei..mein Se.Severus i.i.ist ein s..s..s..sehr ... inte..intelli..genter... Junge."  
  
"Hör auf zu Winseln, Du Idiot. Du wirst noch genug Grund dazu haben, dass verspreche ich Dir. Und noch mehr, wenn Du nicht endlich aufhörst zu Flennen!" Der Dunkle Lord war angewidert ob dieser Zurschaustellung von Schwäche.  
  
Dann ignorierte er den Mann vor sich und sah prüfend in die Runde. Eine Person, die etwas hervorgetreten und deutlich kleiner als die meisten Anwesenden war, stand nahe der Stelle, an der der Turmult ausgebrochen war.  
  
Die kleine Gestalt stand aufrecht und hatte den Kopf hoch erhoben, still, nicht einmal zitternd.  
  
"Bist Du der Sohn dieses Mannes?"   
  
Das Kind ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht, während es mit einer Ruhe antwortete, die keine Angst verriet: "Ja, ich bin Severus Serafin Snape. Das dort... " Das kleine Gesicht verzog sich in einer leicht verächtlichen Grimasse "... das dort ist mein Vater."  
  
Der Lord wusste nicht, was er von diesem Kind, dass nicht einmal zusammengezuckt war, als er es ansprach, halten sollte. War es dumm genug, zu glauben, ihm könne nichts geschehen, oder hatte es wirklich keine Angst?  
  
Zeit, dass zu testen.  
  
"Kind, weißt Du, was ich mit Death Eatern tue, die schwere Fehler begehen? Fehler, wie die, sich von einem Kind hierherfolgen zu lassen?"  
  
Die schwarzen Augen verrieten ebensowenig was in dem Kind vorging wie seine Stimme, als es entgegnete: "Du folterst oder tötest sie. Manchmal beides."  
  
Dieses Kind faszinierte ihn.   
  
"Du weißt, dass ich Deinen Vater und auch DICH foltern und töten kann und hast keine Angst?"  
  
Der Junge, so unglaublich es auch schien, hob nur seine Augenbraue - eine Geste, wie ihn der Dunkle Lord noch nie bei einem so jungen Menschen gesehen hatte - und entgegnete: "Ihr seit nicht dumm genug, dass zu tun. Ihr werdet meinen Vater nicht umbringen und auch mich nicht, denn Ihr braucht das Geld, dass er Euch jeden Monat bringt. Es wäre unlogisch, denn ihr könnt mir mit einem Gedächtniszauber ganz einfach jede Erinnerung an alles nehmen, was ich heute mitbekommen habe - ohne dass Ihr Eure Geldquelle verliert."  
  
Stille  
  
Man hätte ein Taschentuch fallen hören können, so totenstill war es - bis auf das Schluchzen des Mannes zu seinen Füßen.  
  
Voldemort konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass der Mund ihm offen stand vor Schreck, aber er konnte nicht anders als den Jungen anstarren, der ihn mit fast stoischer Ruhe aus diesen unglaublich pechschwarzen Augen betrachtete.  
  
Als sei dies eine Hausaufgabe und er der Lehrer gewesen. Und nicht eine Frage von Leben und Tod.  
  
Seit er zu 'Lord Voldemort' geworden war, hatte niemand es mehr gewagt, so mit ihm zu sprechen.  
  
Ihm zu sagen, was er machen würde, als sei es eine Tatsache.   
  
Als sei er, der Dunkle Lord, so leicht zu durchschauen...  
  
Auf einmal geschah etwas, was ein erschrockenes Keuchen von Seiten der Death Eater rechts und links von ihm zur Folge hatte.  
  
Der Dunkle Lord *lächelte*.   
  
Richtiggehend freundlich sah er auf das Kind hinab und sagte dann: "Du hast Recht, Severus Serafin Snape. Es wäre nicht logisch. Dein Vater ist einer meiner Hauptgeldgeber und ich werde weder Dir noch ihm etwas tun. ABER Du wirst nicht mit dem Obliviate belegt, sondern wirst Deinen Vater ab jetzt zu diesen Treffen begleiten, ist das klar?"  
  
Sie hatten alles erwartet, nur nicht dass.  
  
Einige waren enttäuscht.   
  
Die wenigsten mochten Serafin Snape - er war ein Feigling und nur zu den Death Eatern gestoßen, weil er geldgierig war und auf eine Vergrößerung seiner Reichtümer hoffte.  
  
Noch nicht einmal den Cruciatus?   
  
Sie hätten zu gerne gesehen, wie sich dieses unverschämte Balg und sein erbärmlicher Vater wimmernd am Boden wanden.  
  
Zumindest die Death Eater des Äußeren Kreises dachten so.  
  
Doch die Death Eater des Inneren Kreises waren widerwillig beeindruckt von dem unglaublichen Mut des kleinen Jungen vor ihnen.  
  
Und über die nächsten Jahre hinweg wurde es dann deutlich, dass der Dunkle Lord so etwas wie ein Ersatzvater und Mentor für Severus Snape geworden war - und dass dieser der einzige war, dem Voldemort jemals wirklich vertraute.  
  
Der leibliche Vater war nur eine Marionette in den Händen seines Lords - und sobald klar war, wie viel höher als Serafin Snape sich der Junge schon nach ein paar Jahren in der Hierarchie befand, auch in den Händen des eigenen Kindes.  
  
Voldemort hatte Severus Snape zu seinem Sohn gemacht, einem Erben der Dunkelheit wie es ihn noch niemals zuvor gegeben hatte.  
  
Als Serafin Snape bei einem Überfall auf eine Muggelfamilie von Auroren gefasst und nach Azkaban gebracht worden war, hatte Severus nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt, sondern nur sarkastisch gesagt: "Dort ist er jetzt jedenfalls 'sicher' vor Eurer Wut, mein Lord...."  
  
Und er, Tom Marvolo Riddle, genannt Lord Voldemort hatte wieder einmal lachen müssen ob der kaum verhüllten Verachtung des Sohnes für den Vater.  
  
Es kam ihm unglaublich bekannt vor - er kannte es sehr gut, seinen Vater zu hassen und zu verachten...  
  
Flashback Ende   
  
Sich aus seinen Gedanken losreißend, fragte Voldemort den jüngeren Mann: "Was machen Deine Projekte?"  
  
Während sich die beiden dunklen Zauberer in den Sesseln vor dem Kamin niederließen, erwiderte der Tränkemeister: "Die Umstellung der Schule ist abgeschlossen und bis jetzt läuft alles so wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Die Herren / Sklaven - Regelung hat die gewünschten Effekte und es gibt keine offene Rebellion mehr."  
  
Sie hatten einige Meinungsverschiedenheiten über dieses Thema gehabt - Severus hielt nicht viel von der 'Dampfhammermethode', die sein Lord anwendete, indem er jeden Muggel oder Muggelgeborenen, der ihm in die Hände fiel, einfach umbrachte, und so hatte der Dunkle Lord ihm, quasi als 'Testfeld', Hogwarts überlassen.   
  
Konnte der jüngere Schwarzmagier beweisen, dass er die Gesellschaft auf subtilere Art und Weise effektiver nach seinen Wünschen umstrukturieren konnte als durch Tötung alles 'unwerten', wie es Voldemort bevorzugte, so würde auch Voldemort seine Einstellung in dieser Angelegenheit überdenken.  
  
Voldemort runzelte die Stirn: "Keine OFFENE Rebellion?"   
  
Snape sah ihn mit einem beinahe erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck an: "Es ist nicht zu erwarten, das versteckte rebellische Anwandlungen so schnell ausbleiben. Immerhin haben wir es mit Schülern zu tun, die zuvor unter Dumbledores Fittichen und seinem manipulatorischem Einfluss standen.   
  
Es ist etwas entscheidend anderes, beinahe die gesamte Schülerschaft Gryffindors, Huffelpuffs und Ravenclaws umzuerziehen als sich einer einzelnen Person gezielt widmen zu können...   
  
Es wird zweifellos länger dauern, aber es sind schon vielversprechende Fortschritte zu erkennen - selbst dieser Idiot Ronald Weasley lässt Anzeichen dafür erkennen, dass er nicht ganz so ignorant wie seine Eltern und älteren Geschwister ist...   
  
Er scheint das Schlammblut Granger ganz gut an der Kandare zu haben - trotz seiner zu starken emotionalen Bindung zu ihr."  
  
Der Dunkle Lord lächelte zufrieden ob dieser langen Rede Snapes.   
  
Dies war das Gebiet, auf dem sich Severus zu Hause fühlte, mehr noch als seine Zaubertränke - der Geist des Menschen.  
  
"Mein lieber Severus, ich habe es schon lange aufgegeben, Deine Entscheidungen anzuzweifeln. Ich muss zugeben, als Du darum batest, Hogwarts eigenständig, nach Deinen Wünschen umstrukturieren zu dürfen, war ich höchst skeptisch.   
  
Warum nicht endlich die Schlammblüter loswerden?   
  
Ich bin immer noch nicht überzeugt... Aber wenn es jemand erreichen kann, aus dem besten Freund Harry Potters und Sohn von Mitgliedern dieses lausigen Ordens des Phoenix einen stolzen Reinblüter zu machen, der weiß, was er seinem Blut schuldet, dann bist Du es."  
  
Snape sah ihn nur an und nickte emotionslos - als ob zur Bestätigung einer Tatsache, die ihm längst bekannt war.   
  
"Und - Dein anderes kleines Projekt?"  
  
Snape zog eine besorgte Grimasse, die seine Schüler wohl zutiefst erstaunt hätte: "Das, ehrlich gesagt, bereitet mir ein wenig Probleme."  
  
"Ist er immer noch so rebellisch?" Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords klang sehr zweifelnd. Ein Jahr in den Händen seines Meisters der Gehirnwäsche hatte noch keiner ungebrochen überstanden.  
  
"Nein... Im Gegenteil, sein Gehorsam lässt grundsätzlich nichts mehr zu wünschen übrig - bis auf ein paar kleine Ausrutscher in alte Gewohnheiten, die ich ihm wohl auch noch austreiben werde...   
  
Es ist seine Gesundheit, die mir Sorgen macht.   
  
Er gewinnt einfach nicht an Kraft, trotz aller Bemühungen meinerseits, ihn zu stärken - er bricht zusammen, wenn er länger als 4 Stunden auf den Beinen ist."   
  
Die Besorgnis war deutlich in der Stimme des Zaubertränkemeisters zu hören.  
  
Ein Gedanke kam dem Dunklen Lord. Vielleicht... : "Du hast doch seine Magie blockiert, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja, nachdem ich ihn mit einem Buch über zauberstablose Magie erwischt habe. - Er ist einfach zu kraftvoll, als dass ich das hätte riskieren können."  
  
"Ist dir schon einmal der Gedanke gekommen, dass die Magie eines dermaßen kraftvollen Zauberers, so jung er auch sein mag, so stark sein könnte, dass sie lebenswichtige Funktionen seines Körpers übernimmt - und dass sein Körper danach abhängig von dieser magischen Energie sein könnte?" Voldemorts Stimme war kalt, analytisch - es war offensichtlich, dass es für ihn nur ein interessantes theoretisches Problem war, und dass es ihm dabei nicht darum ging, dem Jungen zu helfen.   
  
Totenstille  
  
Wenn der Tränkemeister ein weniger beherrschter Mann gewesen wäre, hätte er sich nun wohl mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen und sich selbst einen Idioten genannt, doch so sagte er nur langsam: "Das ist gut möglich."  
  
Warum nur hatte er das übersehen?   
  
Schließlich hatte auch bei der Wiederherstellung des Körpers seines Lords die magische Unterstützung der Körperfunktionen eine wichtige Rolle gespielt....  
  
Es war durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen. Der Junge hatte eine so starke magische Aura gehabt, bevor er sie blockierte. Eine atemberraubende Aura, die jeden, der Magie fühlen konnte, beeindruckt hatte.  
  
Besonders bei *diesem* Jungen war es möglich...  
  
Die Legende hieß, dass, war die magische Kraft, über die ein Zauberer verfügte, nur stark genug, so wäre er unsterblich. da die Magie sicherstellen würde, dass er weder jemals krank würde noch alterte.  
  
Solange man seine Magie nicht mit Hilfe eines speziellen Talismans blockierte.  
  
Exakt dass, was er getan hatte, um Harrys Kräfte unter Kontrolle zu haben - der lederne Riemen, den er dem Jungen um das linke Handgelenk gelegt hatte, und den nur er, als sein Herr, ihm jemals wieder abnehmen konnte.  
  
Konnte die Legende etwa mehr als nur einen wahren Kern haben?  
  
Denn es gab wirklich keinen logischen Grund für die ausgemergelte und schwache Gestalt des Jungen. Er sorgte dafür, das Harry genug aß, und die Bewegung der letzten Tage und Wochen hätte auch einiges zu dessen Kräftigung beitragen müssen.  
  
Voldemort betrachtete seinen Vertrauten mit amüsiert blitzenden Augen. Was hätte er in diesem Augenblick darum gegeben, ebenfalls ein Telepath zu sein... Es war klar zu sehen, dass Snape dieser Gedanke tatsächlich noch nicht gekommen war.  
  
Es war selten, dass der Dunkle Lord es schaffte, Severus Snape bei einem Fehler oder einer Gedankenlosigkeit zu erwischen.  
  
Die Perfektion, mit der sein Vertrauter jedes seiner Vorhaben anging hatte Voldemort schon immer fasziniert - selber ein Perfektionist, empfand er tiefe Bewunderung für die Gradlinigkeit, mit der Severus Snape jedes Ziel anvisierte und Probleme mit kühlem Sachverstand löste.  
  
Und ihn nun so dermaßen aus allen Wolken gefallen zu sehen bereitete Voldemort eine diebische Freude.  
  
Doch er hatte eine weitere Frage: "Der Junge... Wie steht es mit seiner Akzeptanz... unserer Sache?"  
  
Snape hob seine rechte Augenbraue und sah seinen Lord an: "Er ist *bemüht* zu akzeptieren, was ich wünsche; doch es wird noch seine Zeit brauchen. Der Junge war jahrelang im Fokus von Dumbledores 'Aufmerksamkeiten' - und er weiß noch lange nicht genug..." Auf einmal brach er ab und bat den Lord mit einem Zeigefinger auf den Lippen darum nichts zu sagen, während er selber aufstand und dann zur Tür ging um sie mit einem Ruck aufzureißen.  
  
Vor ihm auf dem Boden kauerte der Junge, über den sie gesprochen hatten - die Hände in einer flehenden Pose gehoben.  
  
Snape hatte sich zu seiner vollen, imposanten Größe von beinahe zwei Metern aufgerichtet und sah nun streng auf die merklich zitternde Figur vor ihm nieder: "Was machst *Du* denn hier?" Seine Stimme hatte einen sehr unheilverkündenden, harten Ton angenommen, der selbst den Dunklen Lord nicht unbeeindruckt ließ, dem die Nackenhaare zu Berge standen ob dieses Anblicks.   
  
Wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich diesen Mann nicht zum Feind machen durfte. Und dass er froh sein konnte, dass sich Severus Snape nicht von Dumbledore hatte einwickeln lassen.  
  
Für niemanden anders hätte Voldemort auf seine Rache an Harry Potter verzichtet, doch Severus Snape war etwas ganz anderes...   
  
Der Dunkle Lord wusste, es gab nur noch eine einzige Person in der Zauberwelt, die ihm wirklich gefährlich werden konnte - und dass dies sein eigener Meister der Zaubertränke war.  
  
Der Junge, der jetzt in einer beinahe fötal anmutenden Pose auf dem Boden kauerte, die Hände immer noch flehend erhoben, nicht wagend, seinem Herrn in die Augen zu sehen, war in einem jämmerlichen Zustand, genau wie es ihm Severus erzählt hatte.   
  
Die grünen Augen stachen beinahe unnatürlich groß aus dem totenblassen Gesicht hervor, dessen Wangenknochen scharf hervortraten. Er sah aus wie ein Mensch, der seit Monaten nicht mehr genug gegessen hatte.  
  
Als Snape nun das Kinn des Jungen mit festem Griff erfasste und ihn zwang, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, war seine Stimme beinahe ein Hauchen - ein eisiger Hauch, der Harry zusammenzucken ließ: "Wie kannst Du es wagen, Junge... Ich hoffe für dich, dass du eine gute Erklärung hast für dein dreistes Verhalten...."  
  
Die Antwort des Jungen kam hastig; und so leise und gepresst, dass sie beinahe unverständlich war: "Es... Herr ... Schmerzen..."  
  
Dann griff er sich mit einer hilflosen Geste an den Kopf, an seine Stirn, von der nun ein Tropfen Blut herabfiel und sank in Ohnmacht.  
  
Der Tränkemeister fing ihn mit einer raschen, fast grazilen Bewegung ab, bevor er auf sich den Kopf auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte.  
  
Dann wandte er sich um, den Jungen auf seinen Armen, als wöge er nichts, zu Voldemort und sagte: "Eure Gegenwart, mein Lord. Es scheint als ob die Blockade seiner eigenen Magie seine Sensibilität gegenüber Eurer Aura nicht geändert hat..."  
  
Der Dunkle Lord schüttelte den Kopf mit einem ungläubigen Blick auf den fragilen, kaum älter als 14 Jahre wirkenden Jungen in den Armen seines Vertrauten: "Harry Potter reagiert mit SCHMERZEN auf meine Aura? - Ich wusste ja, dass er meine Gegenwart in seiner Narbe spürt - aber richtiggehende Schmerzen?"  
  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke nickte: "Der Junge hatte schon immer Visionen, aus denen hervorging, das eine Art Verbindung zwischen ihm und Euch besteht - aber dass wisst Ihr ja ebensogut wie ich. - In Eurer Gegenwart manifestiert sich dies in Form von starken Schmerzen, in ihrer Intensität ungefähr das 10fache des Cruciatus, soweit ich dies anhand der Symptome diagnostizieren kann. Ich hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass es sich auch äußern würde, wenn seine magischen Fähigkeiten blockiert sind..." Während er noch sprach, legte er den Jungen vorsichtig vor den Kamin.  
  
Voldemort war beeindruckt von der Stärke des Kindes.   
  
Nein, das war kein Kind mehr. Der Junge-der-lebte sah in seiner schwachen Verfassung zwar noch aus wie ein Kind - doch er war es schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
Kein 'Kind' hätte sich dermaßen zusammennehmen können - das 10fache des Cruciatus, und der Junge hatte noch nicht einmal geschrien.  
  
Dann, mit einer leichten Handbewegung weckte der Meister der Zaubertränke den Jungen: "Enervate."  
  
***  
  
Das Erste, dass Harry wahrnahm, war das Flackern des Feuers im Kamin und schier unerträgliche Schmerzen in seiner Narbe.  
  
Er versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, doch diese füllten sich sofort mit Tränen und alles, was er sehen konnte, bevor er sie wieder schließen musste, um zu verhindern, dass er aufschrie, waren die Hände seines Herrn, die eine Phiole hielten - und die schemenhaften Umrisse eins weiteren Mannes, der in einem der Sessel sitzen musste...  
  
Halb betäubt vor Schmerz schluckte er die kühle Flüssigkeit, die ihm eingeflößt wurde, gehorsam und atmete dann einmal, schaudernd, durch, als der Schmerz langsam nachließ und dann verschwand.  
  
"Öffne die Augen, Junge."  
  
Die dunkle Stimme seines Herrn.   
  
Kalt. Ausdruckslos. Hart.  
  
Harry erschauderte wieder.  
  
So klang sein Herr, wenn er wirklich ungehalten war.  
  
Panik begann ihn zu erfassen.  
  
Er musste versuchen, die Augen zu öffnen.  
  
Er musste versuchen, Snape zu besänftigen.  
  
Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und bemühte sich, sich aufzusetzen  
  
Rote Augen starrten ihn ruhig aus einem entspannten Gesicht an.  
  
Als Harry realisierte, wer der Mann war, der da ruhig in einem der Sessel saß, zuckte er zu Tode erschrocken zurück und begab sich in jene Haltung, die der Zaubertränkemeister als seine 'Demutshaltung' bezeichnet: Die Handflächen flach nebem seinem Kopf auf dem Boden und die Knie unter den Körper gezogen.  
  
Er zitterte merklich.  
  
Er war sich sicher, dass er nun sterben musste.  
  
Er hatte ein Treffen seines Herrn mit dem Dunklen Lord unterbrochen.  
  
***  
  
Wäre der Dunkle Lord zu solchen Gefühlen fähig gewesen, so hätte er nun wohl zumindest einen Anflug von Mitleid empfunden.  
  
Doch so sah er nur wohlwollend auf den zitternden Jungen herunter und sagte leise: "Severus, das ist ein höchst angenehmer Anblick..."  
  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke, der immer noch vor dem Jungen stand, erwiderte nichts, sondern nickte nur leicht und sagte mit seiner ruhigen und eiskalten Stimme, die alleine schon ausreichte, Harry fast vor Angst sterben zu lassen: "Junge, was du getan hast, war direkter Ungehorsam...."  
  
Ein erstickter, schluchzender Laut kam aus Richtung des Jungen, und sein Zittern wurde stärker.  
  
"Du weißt, ich werde dich bestrafen."  
  
Severus sah auf den nun unzweifelhaft panisch zitternden Jungen herab, der bei seinen strengen Worten zusammengezuckt war, und der nun eilig flüsterte: "Ja, Master. Ja natürlich, Master."  
  
Voldemort, der nun ebenfalls aufgestanden war, lächelte leicht.  
  
Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass ihm die Situation gefiel.  
  
Und Severus konnte es ihm nicht einmal verdenken, denn der Anblick, den der nur in die Hose eines silberfarbenen Seidenpyjamas gekleidete, auf dem Boden kauernde Junge bot, war sehr ansprechend.  
  
Vielleicht gab es eine Möglichkeit, sich bei seinem Lord für die Unterbrechung des Gespräches zu entschuldigen... Und ihm zugleich die Fortschritte vorzuführen,die der Junge gemacht hatte.  
  
Doch konnte er es riskieren? Tom Riddle war manchmal ein wenig - heftig - auf diesem Gebiet...  
  
Er beschloss, es zu riskieren.  
  
"MyLord, vielleicht habt Ihr einen Vorschlag für eine angemessene Bestrafung?"  
  
Ein erstickter Seufzer, der dem Jungen entfuhr, war das einzige Zeichen dafür, dass er hören konnte, was sein Herr da sagte.  
  
Der fast sanfte Tonfall, in dem der Dunkle Lord nun entgegnete, zeigte deutlich, wie sehr ihn die Situation erregt hatte: "Oh ja, und ob... Vielleicht möchte der Knabe ja einmal zeigen, ob er hält, was er verspricht..."  
  
***  
  
Harry zitterte wie Espenlaub als sich die beiden Männer links und rechts von ihm stellten und so nah an ihn herantraten, das er ihre Stiefel an seinen Seiten spüren konnte.  
  
Er hatte Angst, so große Angst wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
Der Dunkle Lord war ein Sadist - Harry hatte genug gesehen, um das zu wissen.  
  
Selbst sein Herr, Severus Snape, so gnadenlos, so konsequent und so schmerzhaft die 'Behandlung' auch sein mochte, die ihm der Tränkemeister angedeihen lassen mochte - eines war Harry mit der Zeit klar geworden - Severus Snape genoss es zwar, totale Macht über andere Menschen auszuüben und sie zu dominieren, sie vollkommen zu beherrschen und sie dazu zu bringen, sich ihm zu unterwerfen - doch er sah ‚übermäßige' körperliche Gewalt lediglich als ein notwendiges Übel an.   
  
Das er dies realisiert hatte, hatte einen weiteren Grenzstein in seiner Unterwerfung unter den Willen des Schwarzmagiers bedeutet.   
  
Das Wissen, dass Snape es nicht genoss, ihm wehzutun, hatte seine Verwirrung unglaublich verstärkt, denn trotz der Aversion des Tränkemeisters gegen brutale Gewalt peitschte er ihn dennoch gnadenlos aus und zögerte nicht, ihn zu schlagen, wenn der Junge seiner Meinung nach ungehorsam gewesen war.  
  
Der seelische Schmerz war immer noch unglaublich stark, doch wurde er gedämpft durch das Wissen, dass seine einzige Bezugsperson zumindest in diesem Punkt annähernd menschliche Züge zeigte.  
  
Doch dies war nicht 'nur' Snape.  
  
Dies war Voldemort.  
  
Und Snape hatte ihm die Bestrafung überlassen.  
  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, bis er Blut schmeckte. Er durfte nicht weinen.  
  
"Stehe auf."  
  
Harry fühlte sich wie gelähmt.vor Angst, doch sein Körper schien einen eigenen Willen entwickelt zu haben, eintrainiert durch Snape. Er raffte sich auf, doch taumelte, und wurde von starken Händen aufgefangen, die nicht die seines geliebten, gefürchteten Herrn waren.  
  
*Voldemort*  
  
Es war Voldemort, auch wenn er nicht mehr so aussah wie das reptilienähnliche Wesen, als dass sich Harry an ihn erinnerte, und von dessen Hässlichkeit er immer noch Alpträume hatte.   
  
Dieser Mann war wie eine verrückte Mischung aus dem 16jährigen Tom Riddle, dem Harry in seinem 2. Jahr in der Kammer des Schreckens begegnet war, und dem Reptil mit den roten Augen, dass er an jenem schrecklichen Tag auf dem Friedhof vor sich gehabt hatte, als Cedric Diggory hatte sterben müssen.  
  
Eine Mischung, schlimmer als jeder Alptraum - gutaussehend, und doch unzweifelbar schrecklich in seiner *Schönheit*.  
  
Spätestens nach diesem Tag würde Harry sich den Teufel nie wieder als hässlich vorstellen.   
  
Nein, der Teufel war von einer bestialischen, verführerischen Schönheit, und sein Name war Voldemort.  
  
Dieser Mann, der ihn nun an sich drückte wie eine willenlose Puppe, und der seine Hände in die seidene Schlafanzugshose schob um zielstrebig nach dem Glied des Jungen zu greifen, war derjenige, der Harrys Eltern ermordet hatte.  
  
Diese Hände hatten ihn seiner Familie beraubt.  
  
Und doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Körper auf die nicht eben sanften Berührungen seines früheren Erzfeindes reagiert.   
  
Konditioniert darauf, auf jede Manipulation willig zu reagieren, ohne sich zu wehren, dauerte es nicht lange, bis er steinhart war und ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
  
Die Tatsache, dass sein Herr einen Zauberspruch sprach und ihn und den Dunklen Lord entkleidete trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass der Junge sich sicherer fühlte.  
  
Er fühlte sich schwach und hilflos, als die Hände der beiden Schwarzmagier ohne jede Rücksicht auf sein schwaches, mühsam unterdrücktes Schluchzen über jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut reisten.  
  
Anders als er es erwartet hatte, waren die Berührungen des Dunklen Lords nicht schmerzhafter als die seines Herrn.   
  
Jedenfalls nicht im physischen Sinne - denn selbst in jenem Zustand der Erregung, der Sinnesüberreizung, in den ihn die Manipulationen der beiden älteren Magier versetzt hatte, war dem Jungen ständig schmerzvoll bewusst, dass es eben diese Hände gewesen waren, die den Zauberstab gehalten hatten, der seine Eltern getötet hatte.  
  
Der Mörder seiner Eltern.  
  
Während er spüren musste wie sein Herr ihn ach-so-sanft und behutsam zum Nehmen vorbereitete und die heiße Haut, die unerträglich weichen und geradezu *sanften* Hände Voldemorts an seinem Glied, seinen Schenkeln, seinen Hoden fühlte, bis er nicht mehr verhindern konnte, dass er nach *mehr* strebte und sich dafür hasste und es doch nicht verhindern konnte, sah er durch einen Tränenschleier hindurch ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf dem erschreckend gutaussehenden Gesicht vor ihm, aus dem ihm die roten, blutroten Augen seiner Alpträume entgegensahen.  
  
In dem Augenblick, in dem sein Herr ihn dazu brachte, sich umzudrehen und der Lord mit einer raschen, besitzergreifenden Bewegung in ihn eindrang, konnte Harry es nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein Entsetzensschrei entfuhr.  
  
Die leisen, gemurmelten Worte seines Herrn gingen beinahe im hysterischen Geschluchze des Jungen unter: "Schhh... Ganz ruhig... Gehorche, und alles wird gut... Lass es geschehen..."  
  
Wie durch einen Schleier der Scham, des Entsetzens und der Erregung spürte Harry die bekannten, vertrauten Manipulationen seines Herrn an seinem Glied.  
  
Er konnte nicht mehr anders als weinen, als er den Orgasmus in sich aufwallen spürte.  
  
Er hatte geglaubt, es könne ihm nichts mehr Schlimmeres mehr geschehen als die brutale Vergewaltigung nach der Lektüre des Buches über zauberstablose Magie.  
  
Er hatte sich geirrt.  
  
Und wie er sich geirrt hatte.  
  
Dies hier war um ein Vielfaches schlimmer.  
  
Selbst wenn die Vergewaltigung, die er in diesem Moment erlitt, nicht als brutal zu verstehen war - nicht so sadistisch, so schmerzhaft, wie er es erwartet hätte - so hatte er doch niemals auch nur annähernd ermessen können, was für eine ungleich schlimmere Demütigung es bedeuten würde, einen Orgasmus von den Händen Lord Voldemorts zu ertragen, und zu spüren, wie sein Körper nach *mehr* verlangte, weich und offen war für alles, was die beiden Männer mit ihm vorhatten.  
  
Das sein Körper dem Willen Voldemorts, des Mörders seiner Eltern, gehorchte, war noch um so viel schlimmer, als seine Unterordnung unter Snape.  
  
Er schluchzte nun rückhaltslos.  
  
Gebrochener als jemals zuvor, während sich Voldemort in ihm bewegte, mit jedem Stoß jenen magischen Punkt treffend, der ihn zu einem hilflosen, zittternden, stöhnenden und schwachen Bündel Verlangens reduzierte.  
  
Eigentlich nicht mehr fähig, sich selber auf den Beinen zu halten, hing er zwischen dem Dunklen Lord und dem Tränkemeister, dem er die Arme in einer unfreiwillig lasziven Pose um den Hals gelegt hatte.  
  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke sah den jetzt nur noch leise wimmernden Jungen an - die langen Haare verschwitzt, die bleiche Haut schweißnass und die grünen Augen dunkler als sonst und dumpf ins Leere starrend.  
  
Er sah geradezu unirdisch hübsch aus, und die Tränenbäche, die ihm die bleichen Wangen hinunterliefen, trugen nur zu diesem fesselnden Bild bei.  
  
Das reinste Sinnbild von zerstörter Unschuld und befleckter Reinheit - von hilfloser Verzweiflung und totaler Unterwerfung.  
  
Für Severus Snape war es der erotischste Anblick, den er jemals vor sich gehabt hatte.   
  
Als der Junge den Höhepunkt mit einem Schrei, der mehr einem verzweifeltem Aufschluchzen glich, erreichte und auch der Dunkle Lord den Körper des Jungen verließ, zog der Meister der Zaubertränke die fiebrige Gestalt des Jungen an sich und drückte ihn gegen seinen eigenen Körper.  
  
Der Junge wimmerte leise, doch spürte Snape mit Genugtuung, wie er sich in den Armen seines Herrn entspannte und sich trotz seiner immer noch ungehemmt fließenden, verzweifelten Tränen an ihn schmiegt.  
  
Trostsuchend.  
  
Deutlich seine Hörigkeit, seine kleinkindhafte Abhängigkeit zeigend.  
  
Der Gedankentumult, der sich in Harry Kopf abspielte bewies die Wirksamkeit dieser Bestrafung.  
  
Keine noch so starken Prügel hätten mehr erreichen können.  
  
Eine weitere Grenze war überschritten auf dem Weg zur totalen Unterordnung. Auch wenn Snape es dem Jungen noch nicht zeigen würde, er war hochzufrieden mit dem Ablauf dieser 'Maßnahme'.  
  
Denn der Tränkemeister war sich des unbändigen Hasses des Jungen auf seinen Lord durchaus bewusst.  
  
Es hatte beinahe ein Jahr gedauert, bis der Junge sich dem Meister der Zaubertränke endgültig untergeordnet hatte - und selbst jetzt noch waren die Gefühle des Jungen ambivalent, auch wenn er es nicht mehr in rebellischen Ausbrüchen zur Schau stellte.   
  
Doch noch war dies nicht vorbei.  
  
Während er es zuließ, dass der Junge sich an ihn schmiegte, griff er ihm mit festem Griff in die langen Haare und zog Harrys Kopf nicht unsanft zurück um ihn dazu zu zwingen ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
Die grünen Augen waren nun geschlossen, und die Tränen sorgten für einen wunderschönen Schein auf den jetzt geröteten Wangen, die im Kontrast zu der wachsbleichen Haut beinahe krebsrot wirkten.  
  
Die Tränen, die in den Wimpern hingen, glitzerten im Schein des Kaminfeuers wie Diamanten.  
  
Einen Augenblick lang sah der Tränkemeister seinen 'Schützling' nur an - wieder einmal beeindruckt von der beinahe ätherischen Schönheit des Jungen, die durch seine ausgemergelte, fragile Gestalt nur noch unterstrichen wurde.  
  
Dann fragte er leise, fast sanft - und trotzdem zuckte der Junge zusammen: "Hast du begonnen, deine Lektion zu lernen, mein Junge?"  
  
Der Junge beeilte sich, immer noch wimmernd, zu antworten: "Ja, Herr. Es... tut... tut mir so leid, Master...."  
  
"Öffne die Augen, ich habe dir nicht erlaubt, sie zu schließen, Junge." Die dunkle Stimme des Meisters der Zaubertränke war nun ein seidiges Flüstern.  
  
Der Junge riss sie auf und sah seinen Herrn aus vor Tränen schwimmenden Augen an. Ihn durchfuhr ein Schaudern aus einer Mischung von Angst und Verlangen, als er von Snape auf dessen Arme gehoben wurde, als wöge er nichts.  
  
Wie durch einen Nebel hindurch spürte er, wie er auf den schwarzen Seidenlaken niedergelegt wurde, die er in so vielen Stunden von Scham, Angst, Tränen, Niederlage und Lust gelernt hatte zu fürchten und zu lieben.  
  
Die ganze Zeit zwang ihn Snape, den Blickkontakt zu halten.   
  
Die schwarzen Augen schienen ihn zu durchbohren, bis in den hintersten Winkel seiner Seele vorzudringen.  
  
Auch wenn er angezogen gewesen wäre - er hätte sich nicht nackter fühlen können.  
  
Sein Herr legte sich neben ihn und entkleidete sich, die schwellende Erektion deutlich spürbar gegen die des Jungen gedrückt.  
  
Harry konnte ein Zusammenzucken nicht verhindern, als sich ein weiterer Körper dicht an seinen Rücken, seine Hinterbacken, seine Schenkel presste, so dass er zwischen den beiden dunklen Zauberern eingekesselt war wie in einer Art menschlichem Sandwich; sich nicht mehr rühren konnte, keiner der Berührungen hätte ausweichen können, selbst wenn er eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht gehabt hätte, eine Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, sich gegen die beiden Schwarzmagier zu verteidigen.  
  
Er schluchzte auf.  
  
#Oh nein, nicht noch einmal#  
  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke lächelte den keuchenden Jungen vor sich fast freundich an und flüsterte dann dunkel, in jenem Tonfall, der alleine schon ausreichte, Harry in ein zitterndes Bündel zu reduzieren: "Aber natürlich, Junge... deine Lektion ist noch lange nicht vorbei."  
  
Die Tränen flossen erneut, und Harry war nicht mehr in der Lage, sie zurückzuhalten.  
  
Das überwältigende Gefühl von nackter Haut auf nackter Haut, von vier Händen, zwei Mündern die genau zu wissen schienen, was sie wollten.   
  
Erbarmungslos, jetzt auch weniger sanft, teilweise schmerzhaft...  
  
Beißend, küssend, streichelnd, massierend, kneifend...  
  
Sein Herr, der seinen Penis an dem des Jungen rieb, und dabei immer noch seine Haare hielt, ihn jetzt zwang, den Kopf tief in den Nacken zu legen; der die Kehle seines Opfers mit schmerzhaft-erotischen Malen versah und ihm aufzwang, dem Dunklen Lord in die blutroten Augen zu sehen, während dieser ihn ein weiters Mal in Besitz nahm, nun nicht mehr ruhig und behutsam, sondern rückhaltslos, gnadenlos...  
  
Die Hände des Dunklen Lords hatten sich um seinen Hals gelegt und er drückte gerade genug zu, um seine Macht über den Jungen und die Tatsache, dass er ihn jederzeit, auch in diesem Augenblick, umbringen konnte, die Tatsache, dass er komplett ausgeliefert, hilflos war, zu unterstreichen, ohne ihm aber jemals wirklich die Luftzufuhr abzuschneiden.  
  
Der Junge hatte zwischen den schrecklichen, errregenden, unwiderstehlichen Berührungen lange schon die Fähigkeit verloren, logisch zu denken.  
  
Nur wenige Gedankenfetzen waren ihm möglich. Er war sich dumpf bewusst, dass ihn das beinahe schon sanfte, zärtlich anmutende Würgen erregte, während es zugleich eine zutiefst demütigende Erfahrung war.  
  
Als sich der Dunkle Lord ein letztes Mal tief in ihn schob und sich mit einem gutturalen Stöhnen in ihn ergoß, trieb dies auch den Jungen über die Schwelle eines weiteren, erzwungenen Orgasmus.  
  
Ob dieses Anblicks konnte auch Snape sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und ergoß sich gegen das Glied des Jungen., das er weiterhin in stetigem Rhytmus massierte.  
  
Der Atem des 17jährigen war ein schluchzendes, rückhaltsloses Wimmern, dass sich eindeutig jeglicher bewussten Kontrolle entzog.  
  
"Sieh mich an... Sieh deinen Herrn an... sieh Seine Lordschaft an..."  
  
Die Augen des Jungen waren glasig, als er sich bemühte, dem Befehl seines Herrn zu folgen und sah zu den beiden Schwarzmagiern auf.  
  
Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er den Meister der Zaubertränke sagen: "Seid Ihr zufrieden mit meinem Lustknaben, MyLord?"  
  
Harry schauderte.  
  
Es war eine Sache, zu wissen, als was man fungierte - doch eine ganz andere, es ausgesprochen zu hören.  
  
*Lustknabe*  
  
Die Erwiderung fuhr Harry durch Mark und Bein: "Ja... Ganz wie du von Anfang an gesagt hattest... Potential... Wenn du ihn weiter trainierst - ihm ein paar Dinge beibringst - wird er wohl unwiderstehlich werden."   
  
Und während der Dunkle Lord dies sagte, spielte die Hand des Lords wie beiläufig mit dem Glied des Jungen, dass schon wieder halb steif war.  
  
Harry stöhnte auf und versuchte verzweifelt, weiterhin, wie befohlen, zu den beiden Männern aufzusehen, doch ihm war schwindlig und seine Augen verdrehten sich gegen seinen Willen, während der Lord erfreut auflachte und begann, den Penis mit langsamen, aber festen und regelmäßigen Bewegungen zu bearbeiten.  
  
"Das ist es, was du magst, nicht wahr? Oh ja... gut so. Gib dich mir... So eine wunderschöne kleine Hure..."   
  
Die Worte, die Voldemort direkt in das Ohr des Jungen flüsterte, waren fürchterlich und er hasste es, welchen Effekt sie auf seinen Körper zu haben schienen, seinen Körper, der nicht mehr ihm zu gehören, nicht mehr ihm zu gehorchen schien...  
  
Das er es nicht mehr verhindern konnte, dass sich sein Glied scheinbar wie von selbst in die Hände, die unsagbar gekonnten Manipulationen des Schwarzmagiers stieß, dieselben Hände, die seine Eltern getötet hatten.  
  
Und dass sein Körper mehr wollte von dieser wunderbaren, furchtbar erniedrigenden Folter aus gnadenlos sanften Berührungen.   
  
Er weinte leise, doch wäre zu schwach, unfähig gewesen, sich länger zurückzuhalten, selbst wenn er die Möglichkeit der Weigerung gehabt hätte.  
  
Und ständig war da die Stimme des Dunklen Lords: "Guter Junge... Ja, zeig mir, was du da Schönes hast..."  
  
Rote Augen und schwarze Augen... Drohend, Vielverprechend über ihm schwebend.  
  
Zwei dunkle Stimmen... erregend... aufreizend... beruhigend... aufwühlend... gnadenlos... unwiderstehlich... keine Wahl lassend.  
  
Er ergoss sich, nur noch schwach aufschluchzend, die Augen so weit verdreht, dass nur noch das Weiße in ihnen zu sehen war.   
  
Dann verlor er die Besinnung.  
  
***  
  
Die beiden Schwarzmagier hatten den Jungen in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit zurückgelassen.  
  
Nun saßen sie wieder in den Lesesesseln vor dem Kamin.  
  
Der Dunkle Lord betrachtete seinen Vertrauten mit einem leichten Grinsen: "Danke, Severus. Der Junge ist wirklich etwas ganz Besonderes.... So gehorsam... So leicht zu erregen...Und immer noch so unschuldig... Ich bin direkt froh darüber, ihn dir überlassen zu haben, anstatt ihn zu exekutieren, wie ich es ursprünglich vorhatte."  
  
Der Tränkemeister runzelte die Stirn: "Unschuld... Nun, ich muss zugeben, dass der Junge in sexueller Hinsicht seine Qualität hat. Irgendwie ist es egal, wie sehr ich ihn auch demütige, benutze, degradiere - er schafft es immer wieder, so verdammt unschuldig zu wirken. Wie ein kleiner Junge.... Doch..." Snape zögerte: "Doch Euch ist es bewusster als jedem anderen, dass es nicht sein Körper ist, der mich dazu brachte, ihn zu meinem aktuellen 'Projekt' zu machen."  
  
Voldemort nickte, sein Lächeln hatte sich verloren.   
  
Natürlich war ihm das klar.  
  
Niemandem war es bewusster als dem Dunklen Lord, welche Waffe dieser Junge in den Händen desjenigen darstellte, der ihn beherrschte.   
  
Immerhin wäre diese Waffe beinahe sein eigener Untergang geworden - hätte Dumbledore nur ein paar Jahre länger durchgehalten, so hätte er, Voldemort, keine Chance mehr gegen den mächtigen Zauberer des Lichts gehabt, der aus Harry Potter geworden wäre.  
  
Gerade deshalb hätte er ihn niemals jemand anderem überlassen als Severus Snape.  
  
Die beiden Männer unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über andere Dinge, bevor der Tränkemeister erklärte, noch einmal nach dem Jungen sehen und sich danach auf dem Weg zu seinem Klassenraum machen zu müssen.  
  
Kurz bevor er das Floo-Puder benutzte, drehte sich Voldemort noch einmal um und sagte: "Das war eine Erfahrung, die ich gerne einmal wiederholen würde, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, Severus."  
  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke betrachtete Voldemort ruhig, während er erwiderte: "Es wird sich mit Sicherheit Gelegenheit für weitere .... Zusammenkünfte ... zwischen Euch und dem Jungen geben. Allerdings ist es fürs Erste erforderlich, dass ich ebenfalls .... anwesend bin."  
  
Nun grinste der Dunkle Lord richtiggehend, ein erschreckender Anblick in Verbindung mit seinen rotleuchtenden Augen: "Ich werde dir dein Spielzeug schon nicht zerbrechen, mein Lieber..."  
  
Severus Snape sah ihn fast scharf an, bevor er leise sagte: "Zerbrechen? - Ist Euch nicht klar, dass nichts mehr dazu dient, diesen Jungen zu zerbrechen, als akzeptieren zu müssen, von Euch berührt zu werden - *sanft*, zärtlich von den Händen berührt zu werden, die seine Eltern töteten? - Keine der sexuellen Praktiken, die Ihr normalerweise bevorzugt, keine noch so grausamen Prügel, kein noch so schmerzhafter Fluch könnte erschütternder sein für den den Jungen als die Tatsache, Verlangen ob Eurer Berührungen zu empfinden... Ihr, MyLord, könnt ihn gar nicht berühren, ohne ihn bis ins tiefste Innere zu treffen..."  
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete Voldemort seinen Vertrauten und nickte dannn langsam.   
  
Er verstand - nur zu gut.   
  
Natürlich war ihm das bewusst.  
  
Schließlich und endlich war er vielleicht - nein, unzweifelhaft - ein Psychopath, also nicht fähig zu Mitleid oder auch nur Mitgefühl, doch er war hochintelligent und hatte ein guter und aufmerksamer Beobachter, der durchaus erkannt hatte, wie unterhört intensiv der Juge auf jede seiner Berührungen reagiert hatte, hatte die Tränen, die Aufgewühltheit des Jungen durchaus bemerkt, die jedes Maß überstiegen, dass er von jemandem gewohnt war, der sich bereits seit einem Jahr in den Händen Severus Snapes befand.  
  
Es war gerade diese unerhörte Verletztheit, die Hilflosigkeit, mit der der Junge unter seinen Händen gezuckt, gebebt und geweint hatte, die ihn am meisten gereizt, fasziniert hatte.   
  
Er hatte seine Revenge auf eine weitaus süßere Weise bekommen als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.  
  
"Er wird weitere Bestrafungen benötigen." stellte Severus Snape dann fest.   
  
Das Versprechen war deutlich, ohne dass er es explizit aussprechen musste.  
  
Lord Voldemort würde Harrys Strafe sein.  
  
***  
  
Nur wenig später kehrte Severus Snape in den Kerker zurück, der ihm als Schlafgemach diente.  
  
Der Junge lag immer noch bewusstlos auf den zerwühlten Seidendecken.  
  
Er musste ihn aus seiner Ohnmacht erwecken, um festzustellen, wie stark er unter Schock stand.  
  
Der Junge atmete selbst jetzt, in diesem Zustand noch schwer... hastig.. . als ob er gerade einen Marathonlauf hinter sich gebracht hatte..  
  
Der Tränkemeister legte sich neben den Jungen und zog ihn in eine enge Umarmung, bevor er flüsterte: "Enervate."  
  
Der Junge zuckte zusammen, auf einmal hellwach.  
  
Er zitterte und begann zu schluchzen, als er spürte, dass er sich in den Armen eines Mannes befand, sich nicht rühren konnte.  
  
"Schhhh Junge... Es ist alles vorbei.... Er ist weg... Die Bestrafung ist vorbei...Hast du verstanden?"  
  
Der Junge beruhigte sich sichtlich, sobald er realisierte, was sein Herr gesagt hatte. Schließlich hatte Snape ihn nicht mehr angelogen, seit er ihn gefangengenommen hatte....  
  
Seit er von der einen großen Lüge erfahren hatte, hatte es nur noch die gnadenlose Wahrheit gegeben.  
  
Er brachte, von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt hervor: "Ja, Master. Danke Herr..."  
  
"Du hast die Strafe verdient, das weißt du?"  
  
Der Junge schauderte, aber schmiegte sich gleichzeitig eng in die Umarmung des Tränkemeisters: "Ja... Ich habe das Bett verlassen... Ich habe Eurem Befehl zuwidergehandelt... Ich habe Eure Unterredung mit... mit...mit V.. V... d.. dem Du.. Dunklen L... Lord unterbrochen."   
  
Die Stimme des Jungen war wackelig, und er konnte offensichtlich nicht dazu bringen, den Namen des Dunklen Lords über die Lippen zu bringen - etwas, das ihm früher nie Probleme bereitet hatte.   
  
Und er sprach fast unhörbar leise, und schwer von Schuldgefühlen und Angst.  
  
#Oh Albus, wenn du deinen tapferen kleinen Goldenen Jungen von Gryffindor nun sehen könntest...# Snape verkniff sich das gehässige kleine Lächeln, dass sich auf seinem Gesicht breitzumachen drohte.  
  
Nun war nicht die Zeit für solche Gedanken.   
  
Er musste sicher gehen, dass dem Jungen der Zusammenhang klar war zwischen Ursache und Wirkung, dass ihm klar war, dass er niemand anderen als sich selber die harte Bestrafung zuzuschreiben hatte; und dass nun alles wieder gut war...  
  
"Wirst du es noch einmal tun?" Der Meister der Zaubertränke flüsterte dem Jungen ins Ohr, während er ihm beruhigend über den Kopf strich.  
  
Zunächst zuckte der Junge gewaltig zusammen, und das Zittern begann von Neuem: "Nein, ich gehorche, Herr... Alles, was Ihr wünscht, Herr..."  
  
Als Snape merkte, wie nahe der Junge einem weiterem hysterischen Anfall war, beeilte er sich versprechen: "Für heute ist es genug... Schlaf jetzt, Junge."  
  
Beinahe augenblicklich wurde der Atem des Jungen ruhig und tief und innerhalb weniger Sekunden schlief er fest.  
  
Severus sah auf die Gestalt des im Schlaf immer noch so kindlich wirkenden Jungen hinab und wünschte sich, er wäre früher schon auf die Idee gekommen, dass es das Armband war, dass den Jungen so furchtbar schwächte.  
  
Er sah aus wie eine lebende Leiche, wie schon nicht mehr ganz von dieser Welt...  
  
Doch nun musste sich der Tränkemeister seinen weiteren Tagesgeschäften widmen, auch wenn ihm das noch weniger schmeckte als sonst. Er wollte den Jungen nicht alleine lassen, hätte ihn am liebsten sofort von diesem Lederriemen befreit...  
  
Aber das kam nicht in Frage.  
  
Der Junge würde die Zeit, bis sein Herr zu ihm zurückkehrte, im Bett verbringen.  
  
Selbst wenn er, was Snape aber für unwahrscheinlich hielt, erwachte während der Meister der Zaubertränke weg war - nach der 'Lektion', die er heute erhalten hatte, bezweifelte Snape dass Harry sein Bett jemals wieder ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis oder Aufforderung seines Herrn verlassen würde.  
  
***  
  
Ein paar Stunden später - im Klassenraum für Zaubertränke  
  
Ron und Seamus bemühten sich, ihre Konzentration auf der Zubereitung des Zaubertranks zu halten, den sie brauen sollten, doch speziell Ron fiel dies schwer.  
  
Harry war nicht da.  
  
Es war seit Wochen das erste Mal, dass der Junge nicht da war.  
  
Und Snape war gereizter als sonst, und hatte bereits einen der Schüler mit dem Cruciatus zu Boden geschickt, so dass die Stimmung der gesamten Klase fast panisch war.  
  
Dies war einer der Tage an denen die Gefahr von spontanen Exekutionen, von plötzlichen Ermordungen groß war.  
  
Snape stand nicht wie sonst ruhig hinter seinem Pult oder besah sich mit ruhiger Gelassenheit die Kessel um ein paar sarkastische Bemerkungen ob der Inkompetenz ihrer Besitzer zu machen, nein, er lief durch den Raum, keine Sekunde verweilend, immer hin- und her, und seine magische Aura prickelte über ihnen hinweg in dunklen, erschreckenden Wellen.  
  
Ron konnte trotz der unzweifelhaft gefährlichen Situation nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken zu Harry abschweiften.  
  
Wo war er bloß?  
  
Tausende von schrecklichen Möglichkeiten, was Snape Harry angetan haben konnten, fielen ihm ein.  
  
Hoffentlich - oh hoffentlich hatte der Tränkemeister ihn nicht umgebracht!  
  
Klack  
  
Ron entrutschte die Phiole, die er in seinen schweißnassen Händen gehalten hatte, und Seamus konnte sie gerade noch auffangen, bevor sie den Boden erreichte und Snapes Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zog.  
  
Er sah seinen Freund ermahnend an.  
  
Er konnte Ron ja verstehen, aber dass hier ging zuweit.  
  
Was sollte es Harry denn bringen, wenn sie am Ende beide tot waren???  
  
Beide Jungen hatten weiche Knie, als die Stunde endlich zu Ende ging.  
  
Bevor sie sich zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle begaben, gingen sie noch schnell in einen der unzähligen unbenutzten Klassenräume, die es in den Kerkern gab.  
  
Dort sanken sie in ihrer üblichen Position, gegen die Wand gelehnt, zu Boden.  
  
Sie hatten eine Viertelstunde, bevor jemand sie vermissen würde. Und sie mussten beide nachdenken.  
  
Eine Weile saßen sie einfach nur schweigend da, und dann brachen sie beide wie aus einem Mund hervor: "Wir müssen etwas tun!"  
  
Während Seamus verstummte, sprach Ron hastig weiter: "Ich kann jetzt nicht mehr einfach so dasitzen. Ich könnte es ja verstehen, wenn du nicht mitkämst... Doch ich werde mich heute Nacht in den Straftrakt schleichen und sehen, ob ich Harry nicht irgendwo finde."  
  
Seine Stimme war ruhig und fest - Ronald Weasley hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und Seamus sah wieder einmal das, was er als Rons ‚neue' Persönlichkeit bezeichnete.   
  
So sprach der Rotschopf nur, wenn er etwas beschlossen hatte und keine Einwände mehr zählen ließ - meistens allerdings war es Hermione und manchmal auch Dean, die diesen Tonfall zu spüren bekam.  
  
Doch Seamus konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, dass Ron nun so mit ihm sprach.  
  
Harrys Abwesenheit war auch für ihn höchst bestürzend, und er konnte kaum erahnen, wie groß Rons Beunruhigung war.  
  
Der Straftrakt war etwas, das Snape eingeführt hatte - eine Region in den Kerkern, in denen die härteren körperlichen Bestrafungen und die Einsperrungen an den Schülern vorgenommen wurden, die den Death Eatern einmal zu oft aufgefallen waren.  
  
Wer dort hineinkam, den sah man oft für Wochen nicht mehr wieder - und derjenige sprach danach nie wieder davon.   
  
Es kursierten wilde Gerüchte, was für Grausamkeiten sich dort in den hintersten Winkeln der Kerker abspielten - und wahrscheinlich entsprach viel von diesen Gerüchen der Wahrheit.  
  
Doch, aus welchem Grund auch immer - ob aus Angst vor weiterer Bestrafung oder weil sie mit einem speziellen Schweigezauber belegt worden waren - keiner der Schüler, die wirklich schon einmal dorthineingeschickt worden waren, erzählte jemals etwas davon, was er gesehen oder erlebt hatte.  
  
Normalerweise betrat kein Schüler diesen Bereich Hogwarts freiwillig.  
  
Seamus sah Ron besorgt an und sagte nur ein einziges Wort: "Hermione."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Ron beendete den Satz für ihn: "... würde wollen dass wir nach ihm sehen - wenn sie wüsste, dass wir ihn gesehen haben... Nein." Ein schmerzerfüllter Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht, "sie würde darauf bestehen wollen, selber nach ihm zu sehen, wie Du sehr wohl weißt..."  
  
Seamus betrachtete ihn kritisch und meinte dann zweifelnd: "Bist du dir da so sicher, dass sie wollen würde, dass du dich noch zusätzlich in Gefahr bringst? Immerhin hat sie schon einen Freund verloren..."  
  
Rons Antwort kam in einem Tonfall heraus, der überzeugter nicht hätte sein können: "Wenn sie gesehen hätte, was wir gesehen haben - Harrys Zustand und jetzt sein Verschwinden - Ja, sie würde sogar darauf bestehen." Er zögerte kurz und sagte dann langsam: "Seamus... es gibt da eine Sache zwischen uns dreien, die ich dir nicht erzählen kann... Es muss dir einfach reichen, wenn ich dir sage, dass Harry für Hermione und mich nicht einfach nur ein ,Freund' war - *ist*. Unser Leben ohne ihn... ist kein Leben mehr."  
  
Harte, aber wahre Worte.  
  
Sowohl Ron als auch Hermione waren in eine Art Totenstarre gefallen als Harry verschwunden war.   
  
Seamus hatte schon gewusst, dass es diesmal nicht eine von Harrys üblichen Extratouren für Dumbledore war, auf die ihn dieser normalerweise geschickt hatte, und die Harry sarkastisch immer ‚seinen kleinen Beitrag für den Kampf' genannt hatte, bevor Snape ihnen die entstellte Leiche des ‚Jungen-der-lebte' im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum vor die Füße geschleudert hatte.  
  
Heute fragte sich Seamus, wer wohl der arme Teufel gewesen war, den Snape als ‚Ersatzleiche' benutzt hatte... Einer der muggelgeborenen Schüler, ohne Zweifel.  
  
Ron und Hermione mussten es schon zuvor gespürt haben, dass diesmal mehr nicht stimmte als nur ein fehlgegangener Botengang für Dumbledore.  
  
Wie in Trance waren die beiden herumgelaufen und hatten noch nicht einmal ‚überrascht' ausgesehen, als sie den furchtbar zugerichteten Körper ihres Freundes sahen.  
  
Traurig und resigniert - aber kein bisschen überrascht.  
  
Gar nicht zu vergleichen mit Rons Reaktion darauf, dass Harry eben *nicht* tot war.  
  
Rasch riss sich Seamus von diesem Gedanken los.  
  
Auch wenn er sehr besorgt um Hermione und natürlich auch Dean war, in diesem Fall musste er Ron zustimmen - das einzige Mädchen des ‚Goldenen Trios' würde wohl nichts unversucht lassen wollen um nach Harry zu sehen.  
  
Also fragte er nur: "Wann gehen wir?"  
  
Ron lächelte seinen Freund warm an. Er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er reagieren hätte sollen, wennn ihn Seamus diesmal nicht begleitet hätte.  
  
Die Erleichterung, nicht alleine gehen zu müssen, war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er antwortete: "Am besten heute Nacht, dann finden zumindest keine Züchtigungen mehr statt und wir müssen nur den Wachen aus dem Weg gehen."  
  
Seamus lachte freudlos: " *Nur* ist gut.... Es handelt sich bei besagten ‚Wachen' ja auch nur um einen Haufen verdammter Death Eater."  
  
Ron sah ihn mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck an und sagte dann langsam: "Seamus... ich würde es dir ganz ehrlich nicht übelnehmen, wenn... Schließlich ist da ja auch noch Dean, an den du denken musst..."  
  
Doch sein Kamerad schüttelte den Kopf und sagte fest: "Dean würde es mir übelnehmen nicht alles für Harry getan zu haben. Er weiß genauso gut wie ich, dass Du und Hermione ohne Harry nur halbe Menschen seid."  
  
Und innerlich setzte er hinzu: ‚Und ich könnte es mir selber nicht vergeben.'  
  
Dankbar lächelnd erwiderte Ron: "Gut, dann werden wir Harrys Tarnumhang benutzen... und beten, dass uns niemand erwischt..."  
  
Die beiden Jungen einigten sich darauf, sich mit ihren Schulsachen schon früh am Abend in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zu setzen - sobald sie ihren Freunden das Abendessen gebracht hatten - so, als würden sie lange Hausaufgaben machen.   
  
Vielleicht würden sie es schaffen, dass Hermione keinen Verdacht schöpfte.  
  
Auch wenn das unwahrscheinlich wahr. Sie war zu aufmerksam, kannte Ron zu gut - und war zu intelligent, als dass sie sie einfach so täuschen hätten können.  
  
Es würde vielleicht - wahrscheinlich - wütende Proteste ob der Tatsache geben, dass Ron sie nicht mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum nahm, doch das war es allemal wert.  
  
Hermione war so zart, so empfindlich geworden und hatte so viel von ihrem Selbstbewusstsein verloren.   
  
Sie würde einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen, wenn sie erfuhr dass Ron und Seamus Harry gesehen hatten, dass dieser lebte - und dass er jetzt auf einmal wieder verschwunden war.  
  
Sie würde darauf bestehen wollen, mit ihnen auf die Suche zu gehen.  
  
Aber dass sie mitkam, da waren sich Ron und Seamus immer noch einig, ohne es beschließen müssen, kam gar nicht in Frage.  
  
Es war auch so ein tödliches Risiko, dass sie eingingen, indem sie nach der Sperrstunde Gryffindorterritorium verließen um sich in die streng verbotenen Gebiete der Kerker zu schleichen.  
  
Doch wurden Ron und Seamus alleine erwischt, so hatten sie eine, wenn auch minimale, Chance zu überleben.  
  
War Hermione bei ihnen, so würden Ron und sie auf jeden Fall sofort ein Opfer des Avada Kedavras werden, und auch Seamus' Chancen auf ein Überleben würden sich beträchtlich verschlechtern - und damit Deans ebenfalls.  
  
Ron tat Seamus unglaublich leid - wieder einmal würde der jüngste und höchstwahrscheinlich einzige noch lebende der Weasleybrüder gezwungen sein, dem Mädchen, dem er am liebsten die Welt zu Füßen legen würde, als ihr ‚Herr' entgegentreten müssen.  
  
Und diesmal würde es nicht möglich sein, dem analytischen Gehirn Hermiones eine logische Erklärung dafür zu bieten, *warum* sie denn nun nicht mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum genommen wurde.  
  
Es würde schmerzhaft für Ron sein, sein ‚Diktatorengesicht', wie er es selbstironisch nannte, und fest, mit seiner gesamten Autorität als ihr Besitzer, zu entgegnen: "Weil ich es so wünsche!"  
  
Ron erfüllte die Rolle des ‚Herrn' manchmal so perfekt, dass es auch Seamus ganz anders wurde, obwohl er genau wusste, wieviel heimliche Tränen Ron schon vergossen hatte, wenn er wieder einmal gezwungen gewesen war, verbal auf den Tisch zu schlagen und sie in ihre engen Schranken zu weisen.  
  
Doch er gab sich solche Mühe, diesen Schmerz vor Hermione zu verbergen - er hatte einmal zu Seamus gesagt ‚Wenn ich schon das autoritäre Arschloch in ihrem Leben spielen muss, so will ich ihr doch wenigstens die Sicherheit bieten, dass ich mich durchsetzen kann.'  
  
Seamus hatte verstanden, besser als es Dean und Hermione wohl jemals hätten verstehen können - Regeln und Konsequenz waren die einzige Sicherheit, die sie ihren Freunden noch bieten konnten...  
  
Und solange Hermione Ron vertraute und nicht begann, ihn zu fürchten, war noch alles in Ordnung.  
  
Es hatte ihn nur zutiefst erstaunt, wie schnell Ron, der doch niemals auch nur Anzeichen für Dominanz gezeigt hatte, dies durchschaut hatte.   
  
Er selber und Dean hatten dadurch, dass sie schon immer eine etwas ungewöhnliche Beziehung gehabt hatten - eine, die auf Dominanz und Unterwerfung beruhte, und die von ihrer gegenseitigen großen Liebe und dem Vertrauen, dass ihm Dean entgegenbrachte, wenn er ihm die totale Kontrolle übergab, zusammengehalten wurde, einen unschätzbaren Vorteil gehabt.   
  
Die äußeren Veränderungen zwischen ihnen eigentlich nur marginal gewesen. Wenn die ‚offizielle' Versklavung eines getan hatte, dann, sie in gewisser Weise noch enger aneinander zu schweißen.  
  
Zugegeben - trotz seiner an sich schon sehr dominanten Veranlagung hatte Seamus in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht, nachdem Dean seinen Status als Schüler verloren hatte, Skrupel gehabt, in ihrem Liebesspiel, ihren 'Szenen', weiterhin den Ton anzugeben. Doch Dean, als natürlicher Submissive, also als jemand, der nichts lieber tat als die Kontrolle an einen über alles geliebten Menschen abzugeben, hatte schnell klargestellt, dass sich Seamus seine Bedenken sparen konnte.  
  
Das Konzept von M/s, also die beinahe schon rückhaltslose Be- und Ausnutzung desjenigen, der sich ihm in allen Lebensbereichen, nicht lediglich im Bett, unterwarf, hatte Seamus noch nie so ganz geschmeckt. Und nun hatten ihn die Death Eater von der Rolle eines liebenden Doms in die eines 'Masters' gedrängt. Auch wenn er es sich nach außen hin - auch gegenüber Dean - nicht sonderlich merken ließ - es war ihm nicht immer ganz so leichtgefallen, wie es wohl scheinen mochte. Immerhin *liebte* er Dean.  
  
Und nun mussten Ron und Seamus für ihre beiden ‚Sklaven' die Felsen in der Brandung der Death Eater sein, selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass sie sich ihnen zu einem gewissen Grade entfremdeten.  
  
Seamus wurde von einem erschrockenen Ron aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, der ihn auf die Füße zog und ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, dass es schon fast zu spät zum Mittagessen war.   
  
Sie mussten sich beeilen - nur nicht ausgerechnet heute auffallen.  
  
Und so hasteten sie zur Großen Halle und beschlossen, alles weitere später abzusprechen.  
  
***  
  
In den Kerkern  
  
Der Junge schlief noch immer, als Snape in den Schlafraum zurückkehrte.  
  
Er bot einen erbarmungswürdigen Anblick und der Meister der Zaubertränke konnte sich eines Anflugs von Mitleid nicht verwehren.  
  
Der Dunkle Lord, als wahrer Sadist, hatte sofort erkannt, wo Harrys verletzlichster Punkt lag.  
  
Tapferkeit und Mut hätten den Jungen jeden noch so intensiven Schmerz klaglos ertragen lassen, doch die Sanftheit, mit der Voldemort den Körper des Jungen manipuliert hatte, war nichts, wogegen Harry jemals Barrieren hätte aufbauen, sich hätte schützen können.  
  
Snape hatte zunächst ernsthaft befürchtet, der Lord würde unmäßig brutal mit dem Jungen-der-lebte sein, doch es hatte ihn wieder einmal erstaunt, wie vielschichtig Voldemort war - und wie erstaunlich schnell dieser die Seele des Jungen gelesen hatte - ohne ein Telepath zu sein, oder auch nur fähig zu Mitgefühl.  
  
War Snape jetzt nicht vorsichtig, würde ihm der Junge jetzt entgleiten, in den Wahnsinn abrutschen.  
  
Die Seelensplitter, die er nun würde zusammenhalten müssen, waren feinere, fragilere als er es wahrscheinlich jemals zuvor erlebt hatte.  
  
Er setzte sich auf den Rahmen des Bettes und legte dem Jungen eine sanfte Hand auf die fiebrige Stirn, während er ihn leise ansprach: "Junge..., Junge, wach auf..."  
  
Ein einfaches Enervate hätte zwar den gleichen Effekt gehabt, aber das Nervenkostüms des Jungen war nun so fragil, dass er auf das abrupte Erwecktwerden durch den Zauberspruch wohl mit Herzrasen und einer weiteren Panikattacke reagiert hätte.  
  
Solange der Junge nicht in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit lag, zog es Snape vor, ihn vorsichtiger zu wecken.  
  
Auch so zuckte Harry zusammen, doch er fuhr nicht hoch wie aus einem furchtbaren Alptraum aufgeschreckt.  
  
Er wimmerte und murmelte unverständliche, flehende Worte; während er, fast noch im Schlaf, gehorsam die Augen öffnete, die nun matt und unglaublich dunkel wirkten.  
  
Snape bemühte sich, seine Stimme sanft zu halten, während er leise sagte: "Junge, ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir. Du hast deine Bestrafung angenommen, ohne dich zu wehren, und mich nicht blamiert, indem du dich widersetzt."  
  
Langsam, aber sicher wurde der Blick des Jungen weniger panisch, weniger furchtsam und sein Atem wurde ruhiger, während die Worte seines Herrn durch das noch halbschlafende Gehirn aufgesogen wurden wie ein heilender Zaubertrank.  
  
Snape streichelte seinem ‚Schützling' mit beinahe zärtlichen Bewegungen die Stirn, und flüsterte: "Junge, wenn du dich zu beherrschen, zu gehorchen lernst, bist du bald bereit für ein paar Freiheiten... Gebe dir mehr Mühe, und du wirst bald merken, dass es sich für dich lohnt..."  
  
Unglaubliche Worte, in Snapes freundlichstem Tonfall gesprochen, die einen deutlichen Effekt auf den Jungen hatten.  
  
Während er sich gleichzeitig weiter beruhigte und endgültig erwachte, spürte der Meister der Zaubertränke deutlich, dass dem Jungen etwas auf der Zunge brachte, dass er sich aber, wie befohlen, zurückhielt, bis er von seinem Herrn zum Sprechen aufgefordert wurde.  
  
Sanft fragte er: "Ja, Junge? Möchtest du deinem Herrn etwas mitteilen?"  
  
Ein leichtes Schaudern durchfuhr den fiebrigen Körper des Jungen, als er leise, fast unhörbar und sehr zögerlich murmelte: "Es... Herr... Ich.... Ich möchte nichts mehr, als Euch gefallen... Herr... manchmal ist es so... so schwer... Der Schmerz..."  
  
Snape brauchte nicht zu fragen, um welchen Schmerz es dem Jungen ging.   
  
Ihm war klar, dass er sich nicht auf den Schmerz bezog, den er in seiner Narbe gespürt hatte, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sein Bett verbotenermaßen zu verlassen; sondern auf den Schmerz, wieder einmal versagt zu haben, wieder einmal seinen, Snapes, Unwillen erregt zu haben.  
  
Und so entgegnete der Tränkemeister nur: "Ja, ich weiß, Junge. Ich weiß. Aber du wirst es eines Tages schaffen, mich nicht mehr zu enttäuschen - du bist auf dem richtigen Weg dorthin."  
  
Die warmen, verständnisvollen Worte seines Herrn sorgten dafür, dass sich der Junge endgültig beruhigte. Sobald Snape dies spürte, hörte er auf, den Jungen zu streicheln und flößte ihm eine weitere Phiole Pepper-Up-Zaubertrank ein.   
  
Eine weitere in der endlosen Reihe von Phiolen mit anregenden Zaubertränken, die er dem Jungen mit der Zeit hatte verabreichen müssen.  
  
Vielleicht - hoffentlich - war dies bald nicht mehr nötig.  
  
Der Junge fühlte sich sofort weniger fiebrig an, und hatte aufgehört vor Schwäche zu zittern.  
  
"Schon besser? Gut, dann stehe auf. Du wirst mir heute nachmittag, wenn der Unterricht zu Ende ist, helfen, ein paar Tränke zu bereiten - und vorher solltest du dir die Zutaten einprägen."  
  
Dass der Junge sich noch nicht einmal wunderte, dass es ihm zum ersten Mal erlaubt sein sollte, ihm beim Tränkebrauen zur Hand zu gehen, zeigte deutlich, wie stark ihn die ‚sanfte' Vergewaltigung beeindruckt - und eingeschüchtert hatte.   
  
Es war klar, dass der Junge seines Platzes zu Füßen der Reinblüter erinnert worden war, und dass er sich diese Erinnerung zu Herzen nehmen und niemals wieder vergessen werden können würde.  
  
Nur ein wenig zittriger und langsamer als normalerweise beeilte sich Harry, dem Befehl seines Herrn zu folgen.  
  
Er hätte es heute nicht mehr ertragen können, wenn Snape noch einmal unzufrieden werden sollte.  
  
Harry flossen die unerwünschten Tränen das Gesicht herunter, und er fand sich gänzlich unfähig, sie zurückzuhalten.  
  
Er wollte sterben.  
  
Doch nicht einmal das war ihm vergönnt.  
  
Immer wieder flogen seine Gedanken zu Voldemort zurück.  
  
Voldemort, der seine Eltern umgebracht - alle umgebracht hatte...  
  
Voldemort, der so unglaublich weiche, doch starke, gnadenlose Hände hatte.  
  
Voldemort, der seinen Körper wie ein erfahrener Musiker seine Violine, gespielt hatte.  
  
Voldemort, der genau gewusst zu haben schien, was es brauchte, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich ihm zu ergeben, sich zu öffnen.  
  
Voldemort, der ihn mit gnadenlosen, sanften Zärtlichkeiten verführt hatte.  
  
Voldemort, der seine Eltern auf dem Gewissen hatte.  
  
Voldemort, der am Ende doch der Stärkere von ihnen beiden gewesen war...  
  
Bei diesem Gedanken wurde es Harry schwindlig, und es war die sanfte Stimme seines Herrn, die ihn davor bewahrte, wieder ohnmächtig zu werden: "Junge, du hast keine Wahl. Dies sind die Regeln, nach denen du nun lebst. Ungehorsam bedeutet nun einmal Strafe, und die legst nicht du selbst fest... Hör endlich auf zu kämpfen. Niemand würde es dir jemals vorwerfen, noch nicht einmal dein arrogantes Großmaul von einem Vater..."  
  
Harry hörte die Beleidigung noch nicht einmal, die Snape da gegen seinen Vater schleuderte.   
  
Er spürte nur, wie ihn die Erleichterung übermannte, wieder einmal die Absolution, die Freisprechung von seiner Schuld, erhalten zu haben.  
  
Solange sein Herr sagte, dass er nicht verantwortlich war, war alles in Ordnung.  
  
Selbst wenn ein kleiner Teil in Harry, ein kleiner Teil, in dem seine Erinnerungen an Dumbledore, an Sirius, Hermione und Hagrid, saßen, einen stechenden Schmerz aussandte sobald ihm wieder einmal klar wurde, wieviel ihm die beruhigenden Worte seines Herrn bedeuteten, und wie wenig er dem Meister der Zaubertränke entgegensetzen konnte.  
  
Wie wenig er ihm überhaupt noch etwas entgegensetzen *wollte*.  
  
Er war seinem Herrn dankbar, als dieser ihn am Ellenbogen griff, ihn ins Studierzimmer zu den Lesesesseln führte, ihm ein Buch und eine Liste mit Zaubertränken gab, deren Ingredienzien er sich einprägen sollte.  
  
Nicht mehr grübeln müssen...  
  
  
  
"Ich werde jetzt gehen, und wenn ich wiederkomme, erwarte ich, dass du alles gelernt hast." Der Tränkemeister pausierte und sah den Jungen vor sich ernst an: "Vielleicht kann ich heute noch dafür sorgen, dass es dir bald sehr viel besser geht..."  
  
Harry betrachtete ihn fragend und senkte dann seinen Blick: "Ja Herr."  
  
Snape sah den Jungen einen Augenblick lang nachdenklich an, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, doch dann sagte er nur, in einem weitaus strengeren Tonfall als zuvor: "Lese jetzt endlich, Junge."  
  
Harry beeilte sich zu gehorchen.  
  
Um nichts in der Welt wollte er heute noch einmal bestraft werden.   
  
So sanft die Strafe auch ausfallen mochte, Harry befürchtete, er würde zerbrechen, wenn Snape ihn auch nur ermahnen musste.  
  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf den lesenden Jungen drehte sich der Tränkemeister um und verließ den Raum mit wehenden Roben.  
  
Bald waren die einzigen Geräusche im Raum das Knistern des Kaminfeuers und das leise Rascheln des Papiers, wenn Harry eine Seite umschlug.  
  
***  
  
tbc...  
  
Tja, dass war es für diesmal... Ich hoffe, ich habe Euch nicht alle vergrault - oder zu sehr geschockt...  
  
Dies war meine erste Szene mit etwas... expliziterem.... Inhalt.   
  
Bitte, seid sanft mit Eurer Kritik!  
  
Ganz, ganz lieben Dank an alle meine Reviewer.   
  
Ihr wisst gar nicht, wieviel mir Eure Worte bedeuten! Es tut mir sehr, sehr leid, wenn ich Euch nicht mehr einzeln antworte (vielleicht tue ich dass später noch), aber mein Leben ist in den letzten Wochen ganz schön durcheinander gewirbelt worden und ich weiß im Moment gar nicht mehr, wo mir der Kopf steht.   
  
Das ich Enigma weiterschreiben konnte, habe ich nur den ellenlangen Bahnfahrten zu verdanken, die ich hinter mir habe. Leider hatte ich mir die Reviews nicht ausgedruckt (um so näher auf sie eingehen zu können)... Vielleicht mache ich das sogar noch.   
  
Also, fühlt Euch mal alle gaaaanz doll geknuddelt.   
  
Bitte, schreibt mir auch für dieses Kapitel ein Review! 


	6. Begegnungen

DISCLAIMER:   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Und nochmal auf Deutsch:  
  
Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charaktären und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.   
  
Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen.   
  
AN: Dieses Kapitel ist verhältnismäßig harmlos - und es bringt die vielleicht ersten Hoffnungsschimmer in die Geschichte... (Aber es wird nicht ganz so schnell vorbeisein, obwohl ich jetzt endlich ungefähr weiß, wie es ausgehen wird)   
  
Also, es werden zwar Mord, Folter, Vergewaltigung und Gehirnwäsche erwähnt, doch nichts genauer beschrieben. Dieses Kapitel alleine gesehen würde wieder ein braves R sein ;-)  
  
Allerdings mal wieder kein Harry&Snape, aber es ist nötig, um die Story weiterzubringen...  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Flashback   
  
Ein Jahr zuvor (ungefähr zeitgleich mit Harrys Gefangennahme)  
  
Irgendein Korridor in Hogwarts Castle  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wer der Mann war.  
  
Alles, was sie sehen konnte, waren ein paar blassblaue Augen hinter der schwarzen Maske der Death Eater, und den Zauberstab, der auf drohend auf sie gerichtet war.  
  
"Geh vor mir her, Kind. Den Gang hinunter - schnell. Dir wird nichts geschehen, wenn du mir gehorchst." Der Tonfall des Mannes war überraschend sanft, und sie gehorchte, zitternd vor Angst.  
  
Was machte ein Death Eater in Hogwarts? Wie hatte er die Barrieren überwunden?   
  
Wie hatte er es geschafft, die von Professor Snape und Direktor Dumbledore errichteten Barrieren zu überwinden?  
  
War derjenige, der sich hinter der Maske verbarg, etwa ein Schüler?  
  
Wenn, dann keiner, den sie kannte. Diese Stimme hatte sie noch nie zuvor gehört - zumindest nicht hier in Hogwarts.  
  
Und doch kam sie ihr unglaublich bekannt vor, wie die Stimme aus einem ihrer Träume als Kind.  
  
Sie erweckte warme Gefühle in ihr. Gefühle, die gar nicht zu der Panik passten, die sie in diesem Augenblick durchströmte.  
  
Doch sie hatte nicht lange Zeit, nachzudenken.  
  
"Bleib stehen." Vor etwas, dass aussah wie einfach nur ein weiteres Portrait in der langen Reihe von Gemälden, befahl er ihr, stehen zu bleiben und murmelte dann ein Passwort.  
  
Schon unzählige Male war sie hier vorbeigekommen, doch niemals war sie auf die Idee gekommen, dass sich hier ein Geheimgang verbarg.  
  
Sprachlos vor Staunen ließ sie es zu, dass er ihren Ellenbogen griff und sie hastig, immer schneller werdend, durch den langen Tunnel zog, der sich hinter dem Portrait aufgetan hatte.  
  
Später sollte ihr aufgehen, dass sein Verhalten schon hier merkwürdig gewesen war - sein Griff war fast sanft, so, als habe er Angst, sie zu verletzen.  
  
Doch in ihrer Angst bemerkte sie nichts davon, und es erschien ihr noch nicht einmal merkwürdig, als sie stolperte, und er ihr, nicht im mindesten grob trotz der Eile, die er an den Tag legte, aufhalf und sie fragte, ob sie sich verletzt habe.  
  
Leise stotterte sie: "Alles in Ordnung... Sir." Gleichzeitig hatte sie das verrückte Verlangen zu kichern - hier stand sie, und ein Death Eater fragte sie, ob sie sich weh getan hatte...  
  
Er betrachtete sie kurz und sie glaubte beinahe erkennen zu können, dass er die Stirn runzelte - trotz der Maske, die die gesamte obere Hälfte seines Gesichts verdeckte.  
  
"Komm weiter, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren." Der Zauberstab war wieder auf sie gerichtet, und sie beeilte sich seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen.  
  
Was hatte der Mann mit ihr vor?  
  
Nicht dieser *Mann*.  
  
Dieser Death Eater!  
  
Sollte sie etwa als Geisel genommen werden, um den Orden dazu zu zwingen, Harry Potter gegen sie auszulösen?  
  
Sie stockte - und fasste einen Entschluss.  
  
Nein.  
  
Nein, dass würde nicht geschehen.   
  
Sie würde nicht diejenige sein, die Harry den Tod brachte.  
  
Und ihren gesamten Gryffindor-Mut aufbringend, blieb sie wie angewachsen stehen.  
  
"Was ist... Wir haben wenig Zeit! Sie sind beinahe hier!" Der Mann klang ungeduldig, doch dass, was er sagte, machte wenig Sinn für sie, und es kümmerte sie auch nicht.  
  
Sie schluckte und sagte dann, so laut und fest, wie sie konnte: "Es wird nicht funktionieren - V... V.... " sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie beim Namen des Dunklen Lords ins Stocken kam, doch zwang sich wütend, weiterzusprechen - sie würde Harry keine Schande machen! , "Voldemort wird Harry nicht bekommen, auch wenn Sie mich als Geisel nehmen!"  
  
Da. Sie hatte es gesagt.   
  
Die Augen schließend, erwartete sie den tödlichen Fluch.  
  
Doch er kam nicht - sondern die fast zaghafte, ihr so bekannt vorkommende Stimme des Death Eaters, die leise sagte: "Harry kann jetzt niemand mehr helfen. Aber ich kann... und will... verhindern, dass du in ihre - in Seine Hände fällst, Annie-child. Das bin ich euch allen schuldig - zumindest einen von euch werde ich retten."  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen.  
  
Wer war dieser Mann???  
  
'Annie-child' - so hatte sie Percy immer genannt, bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, und ihn gebeten hatte, dies nicht mehr zu tun.  
  
Woher kannte dieser Death Eater bloß den Kosenamen, den ihr Percy gegeben hatte, als sie kaum älter als 2 Jahre gewesen war?  
  
"Wer... wer sind Sie?!" ihre Stimme zitterte.  
  
Er schluckte und antwortete dann zögerlich: "Jemand, der Harry Potter mehr als nur einen Gefallen schuldet... Und der seiner Familie- und Deiner, Annie-child - einmal sehr nahe stand..."  
  
Wut stieg in ihr auf. Heiße, beißende Wut, die nun überkochte: "Nennen Sie mich nicht so! Sie haben kein Recht darauf! Und - was immer Sie auch sagen - Sie sind ein Death Eater!"  
  
Er nickte und sagte in unbestreitbar traurigem und resigniertem Tonfall: "Ja, Ginny, ich kann und werde das nicht bestreiten. Doch - nicht immer ist alles so einfach, wie es scheinen mag."  
  
Ein lauter Knall und das verzweifelte Schreien mehrerer Menschen unterbrach ihn und er packte sie hastig am Ellenbogen und zog sie weiter den Gang hinunter, an dessen Ende ein Boot angebunden war, das auf einem unterirdischen Fluss zu schwimmen schien.  
  
Während er sie hinter sich her zog, sagte er keuchend: "Bitte, Ginny... Glaube mir, vertraue mir nur ein einziges Mal. Ich werde dich gehen lassen - Dir wird nichts geschehen - aber bitte komme erstmal mit. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die uns noch bleibt..."  
  
Und, merkwürdigerweise, unerklärlicherweise, hatte so viel Ernst und Wahrhaftigkeit in diesen Worten gelegen, dass sie ihm einfach Vertrauen schenken musste.  
  
Sie war in das Boot gestiegen und es hatte sie beide einen weiten Weg durch die Dunkelheit ins Freie befördert, während über ihnen verzweifelte Schreie und johlendes Gelächter zu hören waren.  
  
Es war alptraumhaft, und sie hatte eine schwere Zeit damit, sich daran zu erinnern, dass dies alles *Wirklichkeit* war - sie saß buchstäblich mit einem Death Eater in einem Boot.  
  
Vollkommen ausgeliefert und alleine - sogar ihr Zauberstab war in der Eile, mit der sie den Geheimgang hinuntergestürzt waren, verlorengegangen..  
  
Und sie war sich gleichzeitig vollkommen sicher, dass dieser Mann ihr nichts tun würde.  
  
Und das machte ihr am meisten Angst - dass sie scheinbar den Verstand verloren hatte...  
  
Flashback Ende ***  
  
Gegenwart - Pettygrew Manor - Ginny PoV  
  
Ginny seufzte. Das war so lange her. Alles war so anders, heute...  
  
Peter hatte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig aus Hogwarts herausgeholt, bevor die übrigen Death Eater gekommen waren.  
  
Death Eater des Äußeren Kreises, die liebend gerne die Tochter eines der führenden Mitglieder des Ordens in die Hände bekommen hätten.  
  
Peter befand sich zum Glück in der Hierarchie ganz oben, und hatte seine schützende Hand über sie halten können - doch auch er hätte in den Wirren der 'Siegesfeier' der Death Eater des Äußeren in Hogwarts nicht verhindern können, dass ihr Schlimmes angetan wurde.  
  
Die Death Eater des Inneren Kreises um Voldemort hatten zumindest eine, wenn auch, wie sich Peter auszudrücken pflegte 'verkorkste', Vorstellung von Anstand und Moral, und hätten niemals Hand an eine reinblütige Hexe gelegt, selbst wenn sie Weasley hieß und nicht zur Aristokratie gehörte.  
  
Es hatte viele gerümpfte Nasen gegeben, als Peter sie als sein 'Mündel' vorgestellt hatte.   
  
Und in gewisser Hinsicht war sie das auch - er war, nach dem Verlust ihrer Eltern, das nächste, was sie an einer Familie hatte.   
  
Bill und Charlie, die ebenfalls Mitglieder des Ordens gewesen waren, waren mit ihren Eltern zusammen umgekommen, von Percy, Fred und George hatte sie nichts mehr gehört, und die Chancen standen sehr schlecht, dass sie überlebt hatten - sie waren einfach zu bekannt als Kinder von Mitgliedern des Ordens des Phoenix - und heute reichte eigentlich schon das aus, um Freiwild zu sein.  
  
Ron war, soviel wusste Ginny, noch immer in Hogwarts, und sie zitterte immer um seine Sicherheit - und träumte von einem Wiedersehen.  
  
Doch Peter weigerte sich strikt, sie mitzunehmen.   
  
Er schien eine Heidenangst vor Severus Snape zu haben - etwas, das Ginny zwar nur zu gut nachvollziehen konnte, nachdem sie den Zaubertränkemeister jahrelang als ihren meistgefürchteten Lehrer ertragen hatte, doch was sie auch wunderte.  
  
Denn alles, was Ginny wusste, war, dass Snape ein Death Eater war und in der Hierarchie des Inneren Kreises noch über Peter stand - so etwas wie ein 'Freund' Voldemorts war.  
  
Doch nichts erklärte Peters Unfähigkeit, Snapes Namen auch nur *auszusprechen*, ohne in Schweiß auszubrechen - oder die Tatsache, dass er nach jedem Kontakt mit diesem noch verstörter wiederkehrte als wenn er mit dem Dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich zu tun hatte.  
  
Sie hatte schon lange keine Angst mehr vor Peter Pettygrew, und hatte es einmal gewagt, ihn zu fragen, was an Snape denn so besonders beängstigend war, was ihn so um so viel fürchterlicher machte als Voldemort höchstpersönlich - doch Peter hatte sie nur angesehen und gesagt: "Bete, dass Du es niemals herausfindest, Kleines. Bete."  
  
Und es hatte sie noch verwirrter als zuvor zurückgelassen - und noch mehr um Ron bangen lassen.  
  
Und noch etwas verwirrte sie unbeschreiblich: Sie wusste, Peter Pettygrew war ein guter Mensch.  
  
Wie also war es dazu gekommen, dass er seine Freunde und alles, woran er geglaubt hatte, verraten hatte, um sich einer Gruppe von Schwarzmagiern anzuschließen, vor denen er auch jetzt noch, trotz seiner gesichterten Stellung in ihren Reihen, eine Todesangst zu haben schien?  
  
Er hatte ihr das niemals wirklich erklärt.  
  
Hatte ihr nur gesagt, was er getan hatte - nicht aber, was dazu geführt hatte.  
  
Und es passte einfach nicht. Er mochte zwar, zumindest manchmal, ein Feigling sein, und ein potentieller Mitläufer, doch Peter Pettygrew konnte Recht von Unrecht unterscheiden und hatte Prinzipien.  
  
Eines Tages, so hoffte Ginny, würde sie erfahren, wie dieser Zauberer des Lichts auf den Pfad der Dunkelheit geraten war.  
  
Auf seinem Manor lebten viele Menschen, die ihr Leben nur seiner Gutmütigkeit verdankten.   
  
Muggel und Muggelgeborene, die er aus den Klauen anderer Death Eater befreit hatte genauso wie Nachkömmlinge aus Zaubererfamilien, die dem Pfad der Dunkelheit nicht folgen wollten, obwohl ihnen das von ihren Eltern abverlangt worden war.  
  
Auf Pettygrew Manor brauchte niemand Angst davor haben, zum Töten gezwungen zu werden, oder getötet zu werden.  
  
Es war wie eine Enklave, eine Insel in einem Meer von Death Eatern - und befand sich im Besitz eines der oberen Death Eater.  
  
Peter Pettygrew war sich bewusst, dass er ständig unter Beobachtung des Dunklen Lords befand - und dass dieser ihn belächelte ob seiner 'Schwäche'.  
  
Doch solange er belächelt und verspottet wurde, war alles in Ordnung.   
  
Schließlich hatte jeder Monarch seinen Hofnarren - und dieser hatte die berühmte 'Narrenfreiheit'.   
  
Solange er also nicht offen gegen den Dunklen Lord wetterte, befand er sich nicht in Gefahr.   
  
Er musste es nur erlauben, verlacht und verspottet, nicht ernst genommen zu werden, und er konnte so viele Menschen 'retten' wie er wollte.  
  
Solange er nur unbedingten Gehorsam zeigte in Angelegenheiten, die dem Dunklen Lord besonders wichtig waren.   
  
Solange er nicht zögerte, zu töten und zu foltern, wenn dieser ihm dies ausdrücklich befahl.  
  
Und für jedes Gesicht, das mit leblosen Augen zu ihm aufblickte, schwor er sich wieder, zu retten, wem er noch helfen konnte.   
  
Er vergaß keines dieser Gesichter.   
  
Nachts zogen seine Opfer an ihm vorbei - Kindergesichter, alte, junge, Frauen, Männer... keines konnte er jemals wieder vergessen.  
  
Keines WOLLTE er jemals vergessen.  
  
Dies war die einzige Sühne, die er leisten konnte - dies, und die Rettung derjenigen, die noch zu retten waren.  
  
Es war einer der Muggels, die auf Pettygrew Manor lebten, die Ginny dies begreiflich gemacht hatten, besser als Peter selbst es jemals vermocht hatten....  
  
***  
  
Flashback   
  
Sie konnte es beinahe nicht glauben.  
  
Dort stand jemand in Jeans und T-Shirt, hatte ein Pferd am Zügel und - war eindeutig ein Muggel.  
  
Der Muggel verneigte sich tief vor ihnen, als sie aus der Kutsche stiegen, die sie am Ufer des Sees aufgenommen hatte und die sie dann auf direktem Wege hierher gebracht hatte.  
  
Geduckt und ängstlich stand der Mann in Muggelkleidung da - die Unterwürfigkeit in Person.  
  
Und doch - Ginny konnte es nicht glauben - ein Muggel auf dem Gut eines Death Eaters!  
  
Dieser entledigte sich gerade seiner Maske und des schweren Mantels, um es einem eilig herbeigeeilten Jungen zu übergeben, der sich tief vor ihm verneigte und, keine Spur ängstlich, fragte: "Seid Ihr verletzt, Herr?"  
  
Das ihr vollkommen unbekannte Gesicht des Death Eaters verzog sich, als habe er einen unangenehmen Geschmack im Mund: "Jonathan, Michael ... dieses Mädchen ist zwar ein Reinblut - doch keine von 'Uns'. Keine Notwendigkeit für solche Förmlichkeiten vor ihr... - Und nein - glücklicherweise habe ich keine Bekanntschaft mit der 'Liebenswürdigkeit' meiner *Freunde* gemacht - ich bin nicht verletzt."  
  
Sofort war die unterwürfige Haltung des Muggels - und auch des Jungen vor ihnen - verschwunden und der Mann mit dem Pferd lächelte die Ankömmlinge breit an, während der Junge freundlich sagte: "Ich bin erleichtert, Peter... Das letzte Mal sahst Du ja schrecklich aus..."  
  
Woraufhin der hinter ihm stehende Mann ihm liebevoll durch die Haare wuschelte und sagte: "Oh, mal wieder sehr liebenswürdig, Jonathan?", bevor er ihm die Zügel des Tieres in die Hand drückte und hinzufügte: "Sharif müsste mal wieder ein bisschen gründlicher geputzt werden. Er wälzt sich immer an den Stellen der Koppel, wo es sich besonders *lohnt*."  
  
Mit einem weinerlich, gespielt verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck in ihre Richtung machte sich der Junge - 'Jonathan', erinnerte sich Ginny - auf den Weg dorthin, wo wohl die Ställe sein mussten. Sie konnte nicht anders - sie musste einfach lachen.  
  
Was die Aufmerksamkeit des 'Muggels' auf sie zog, der sie nun ihrerseits mit einem freundlichen Lächeln bedachte, während er zu dem Mann, den sie sich schon jetzt nur noch schwer als 'Death Eater' vorstellen konnte, sagte: "Aber er hat Recht. Ich bin auch sehr froh, dass Du es geschafft hast, diesmal weniger mit Flüchen... bedacht... zu werden... als sonst..., Pete."  
  
Und dann lagen sich die beiden Männer in den Armen und küssten sich. Kein *harmloser* Kuss auf die Wange, nein, ein richtiger Zungenkuss.  
  
Ginny konnte es nicht glauben.  
  
Dort küssten sich zwei Männer. Das alleine reichte noch nicht so ganz, um sie zu schocken - immerhin war Bill ebenfalls homosexuell gewesen...   
  
Und außerdem war sie in der Zauberwelt aufgewachsen - und, so rückständig diese in Hinsicht auf andere Entwicklungen war - in dieser war Bisexualität nicht nur toleriert, sondern es wurde allgemein als normal angesehen.   
  
Kaum jemand, der in der Zauberwelt aufwuchs, beschränkte sich bei der Partnersuche auf das andere Geschlecht.  
  
Aber dass hier...  
  
Der eine von ihnen war ein Death Eater.  
  
Der andere ein Muggel.  
  
Oder etwa doch nicht? - Aber er *musste* ein Muggel sein.   
  
Ginny war einer der wenigen, die auch schwache magische Auren lesen konnte, sie *sehen * konnte - und dieser Mann hier hatte kein bisschen magische Energie in sich. Nicht einmal die wage, nebelhafte Aura die von manchen Squibs ausging...  
  
Und der Kuss war nicht vom Death Eater ausgegangen - war auch kein brutaler, überfallartiger 'Angriff' auf den Muggel, kein Verlangen von Unterordnung, von Gehorsam...   
  
Nein, wenn überhaupt, so war die 'Aggression' von 'Michael' ausgegangen...  
  
Und die Art und Weise, wie sich die beiden in den Armen lagen und streichelten... So zärtlich...  
  
Dies war die Umarmung eines Paares, das sich liebte, da war sich Ginny, trotz ihrer bescheidenen Erfahrung in diesen Dingen, ganz sicher.  
  
Ein leises Lachen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie wurde feuerrot, als sie erkannte, dass sie die beiden angestarrt hatte, und dass das Lachen von 'Michael' kam.  
  
"Mach besser Deinen Mund zu, sonst fliegt dir noch was rein, Kleines..." Der Death Eater lächelte sie schwach an, wurde aber dann gleich wieder ernst: "Vielleicht... Es wäre mir lieb, wenn Du Dir von Michael erklären ließest, was das alles hier zu bedeuten hat. Ich... ich stehe dir dann nachher wieder zur Verfügung." Und zu seinem - Liebhaber?/Dienstboten?- gerichtet sagte er bedeutungsvoll: "Das hier ist das Mädchen, von dem ich dir erzählt habe, Michael. Sie muss verstehen lernen, das ihr keine Gefahr von mir droht."  
  
Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnten, hatte er appariert.  
  
Und Michael stand mit leeren Armen da.  
  
"Shit, ich HASSE es, wenn er das macht!"  
  
Ginny grinste unwillkürlich. Dieser Michael gefiel ihr jetzt schon..  
  
"Hättest Du Lust, mit zur Stutenkoppel zu kommen? Wir haben ein paar dort, die ein paar noch ziemlich kleine Fohlen haben - und ich sehe gerne öfter mal nach ihnen."   
  
Sie nickte widerstrebend. Natürlich - auch wenn sie erst mal gerne ein paar Antworten gehabt hätte auf die Fragen, die ihr auf der Zunge brannten.  
  
Zunächst jedoch hatte ihr Michael die Stuten gezeigt - und sie hatte sich ihm endlich vorgestellt, etwas, was 'Pete', wie ihn Michael nannte, vergessen hatte.  
  
Dann hatte er sie auf einmal ernst angesehen und gefragt: "Pete sagte, du hast ein paar Fragen?"  
  
Und sie hatte ihn erst einmal ausgefragt - und er hatte ihr bestätigt, das ja, er war ein Muggel - und ja, er war Geliebter des Herrn dieses Anwesens - des Death Eaters Peter Pettygrew.  
  
Ihre Augen waren groß geworden wie Untertassen, als sie diesen Namen gehört hatte.   
  
Peter Pettygrew?! Der war doch tot! Soviel zumindest stand in den Geschichtsbüchern. Doch auch Sirius Black stand darin - als sein Mörder...  
  
Und langsam, geduldig, hatte Michael ihr auseinandergesetzt, wie sein Geliebter alles verriet, woran er glaubte - und wie sehr er jeden Tag seines Lebens dafür kämpfte, es wieder gut machen zu können.  
  
Ginny stand fast unter Schock.  
  
Sie hatte schon längere Zeit gewusst, dass Sirius Black unschuldig war (als Tochter von Mitgliedern des Ordens hatte sie nicht umhin, Dinge mitzuhören), dass er nicht der Verbrecher war, für den ihn die übrige Zauberwelt hielt - doch die genaueren Umstände und wer nun eigentlich für den schändlichen Verrat verantwortlich war, waren ihr bisher verborgen geblieben.  
  
Sie sah Michael an und flüsterte, total vor den Kopf geschlagen: "Wie können Sie es dann ertragen... Sie sind doch ein Muggel... Wie können Sie *ihn* dann noch lieben...?"  
  
Michael sah sie nur traurig an: "Mein Kleines, es ist nicht alles so schwarzweiß. Pete ist kein schlechter Mensch und er ... war nicht ganz er selbst, als er dies alles tat. Alles, was Du wissen musst, ist, dass er nicht aus freiem Willen handelte."  
  
Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn ungläubig an: "Imperius? Ich meine - wurde er unter dem Imperius dazu gezwungen? - Aber dann... er hat doch so lange gegen seine Freunde gearbeitet, sie verraten und in ihren Tod geführt!"  
  
Ihre Stimme war laut und scharf geworden..  
  
Der Mann, über den sie sprachen war die Ursache für den tiefen seelischen Schmerz, für die Schatten in Harrys ansonsten wunderschöner, warmer Aura - auf seiner Seele... Nicht sein Name, nicht sein Ruhm - nein, es war seine unglaubliche Aura und seine mitfühlende, verständnisvolle Art gewesen, in die sie sich verliebt hatte.   
  
Und nach ihrer 'Bekanntschaft' mit dem 16jährigen Selbst des Dunklen Lords, konnte sie selber sehen, wie es war, mit solchen Flecken auf der Seele herumzulaufen.   
  
Und sie konnte den Schmerz, der manchmal in Harrys Augen schien, verstehen wie wohl niemand anders seiner Freunde, genau, wie auch er verstehen konnte, dass sie manchmal von den Geistern der Vergangenheit übermannt, keinen Ton mehr herausbringen konnte und sich verkriechen wollte.  
  
Sie hatten eine behutsame Freundschaft entwickelt, eine, die ohne viele Worte auskam und die eigentlich nur auf verständnisvollen Blicken und aufmunternden Lächeln bestand. Harry zeigte sein verstehen indem er Ron von ihrem Verhalten ablenkte, wenn sie einen dieser Tage hatte, an denen sie sich daran erinnerte, dass es ihr 'Freund' Tom gewesen war, der sie da beinahe getötet hatte.  
  
Und es war klar für Ginny, dass sie, was sie da hatten, niemals riskieren würde, indem sie ihm eröffnete, was sie wirklich für ihn fühlte, wie tief ihre Gefühle für ihn gingen.  
  
Doch sie wurde unterbrochen, als Michael sie ansah und sagte sanft: "Es war nicht Imperius, Ginny. Es war etwas bedeutend grauenhafteres - Du musst mir glauben, Pete war nicht er selber, als er alle diese Dinge tat... Er ist nicht verantwortlicher für seine Taten während dieser Zeit als jemand, der unter einer Art dauerhaftem Imperius gestanden hat."  
  
Sie fröstelte auf einmal. Das kam ihr so bekannt vor...  
  
Nicht mehr kontrollieren können, was man tat.  
  
Schreckliche Taten begehen und nichts dagegen tun können.  
  
Ein Werkzeug des Teufels sein.  
  
Ausgenutzt.  
  
Sie schloß die Augen. Die Schuldgefühle hatten sie beinahe erschlagen, nachdem sie von Harry aus der Kammer des Schreckens gerettet worden war.  
  
Sie hatte das alles gemacht, und verstand es selber nicht. Würde es nie verstehen. Warum hatte sie nicht auf den Rat ihres Vaters gehört - 'traue keinem Ding, solange Du nicht sehen kannst, wo es sein Gehirn hat...' Dieser Satz hatte sie verfolgt... Er verfolgte sie immer noch.  
  
Auf einmal lag eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und sie zuckte zusammen und riss ihre Augen wieder auf. Michael stand vor ihr und fragte besorgt: "Alles in Ordnung, Ginny? Du siehst aus, als hättest Du ein Gespenst gesehen."  
  
Bevor sie es verhindern konnte, begann sie hysterisch zu kichern.   
  
Ein Gespenst. Oh ja, sie hatte das Gespenst eines Mannes gesehen, der seit 15 Jahren tot war.  
  
Dann begann sie zu schluchzen. Sie hatte genug von Geistern der Vergangenheit.  
  
Michael sah das vor ihm stehende Mädchen nachdenklich an. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Sicher, es war klar, dass sie ängstlich und wütend war - immerhin hatte sie ein Death Eater entführt - und die Situation musste ihr wirklich surreal erscheinen.   
  
Pete hatte ihm nur gesagt, dass er ein Mädchen aus Hogwarts befreien würde, bevor die Death Eater des Äußeren Kreises eintrafen - und ihn gebeten, ihr nachher zu erklären, wer er war und dass sie in Sicherheit war.  
  
Doch es schien so, als habe er, ohne es zu wollen, einen Trigger berührt, einen wunden Punkt, als er ihr, so vorsichtig wie er konnte, zu erklären versuche, dass Pete niemals wirklich eine Wahl gehabt hatte - ohne ihr mehr zu erzählen, als sie unbedingt wissen musste.  
  
Pete war noch lange nicht so weit, offen über die Gehirnwäsche zu sprechen, die er erlitten hatte, und er hatte auch ihm niemals mehr erzählt als dass er ein Jahr lang in den Händen des Erben des Dunklen Lords verbracht hatte, ohne einen einzigen Schritt ohne Beobachter tun zu können.   
  
Das sein Selbstwertgefühl und seine Würde von diesem vollkommen zerstört worden waren, musste er ihm nicht erzählen - dass war Michael auch so mit der Zeit klar geworden..   
  
Er hatte nicht erfahren, wie Pete es geschafft hatte, sich zumindest einigermaßen von seiner traumatischen Erfahrung zu erholen - er hoffte, dieser würde ihm das irgendwann erzählen.  
  
Doch ein paar Dinge waren auffällig - es gab Tage, an denen sich der Death Eater vollkommen zurückzog, und er schlief beinahe niemals ruhig durch...   
  
Und an manchen Tagen war er auf einmal nicht mehr fähig die simpelsten Entscheidungen zu treffen und verhielt sich hilflos wie ein Kleinkind, selbst wenn es nur um die Auswahl eines Kleidungsstück ging - dann war Michael gefragt.  
  
So manches Mal schon hatte Pete im Schlaf gesprochen, und ihn mit noch im Schlaf geöffneten Augen flehend angesehen und eine Person um Vergebung gebeten, die nicht anwesend war.  
  
Doch die herzzerreissenden Träume waren die, in denen er mit seinem 'Herrn' sprach.   
  
Ihn anflehte, ihn nicht dazu zu zwingen, seinen Freunden weh zu tun.   
  
Erbarmen zu haben mit ihm.   
  
Die Gefühle, die Michaels Geliebter in diesen Augenblicken zeigte, waren erschreckend, denn sie zeigten dessen seelische Abhängigkeit, die *Liebe*, die dieser immer noch zu dem gefürchteten Tränkemeister in sich trug, genauso wie seine panische Angst vor Zurückweisung.  
  
Michael schauderte, wenn er sich vorstellte, was man mit diesem Mann gemacht haben musste, um ihn so zu traumatisieren.   
  
Und alles, was er tun konnte, war seinen Geliebten in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm zu versichern, dass es vorbei war.  
  
Selbst wenn er sich dessen nicht sicher sein konnte.   
  
Denn Pete war noch immer ein Death Eater, war noch immer gezwungen, seinem Peiniger gegenüberzutreten und nach seinen Wünschen zu handeln - auch wenn er sich mittlerweile teilweise von den Symptomen seiner Gehirnwäsche befreit hatte.  
  
Doch jetzt musste er sich erstmal um dieses völlig verstörte Mädchen vor sich kümmern.  
  
Er zog das nicht widerstrebende Mädchen in eine sanfte Umarmung und sagte nur immer wieder: "Du bist hier sicher, habe keine Angst. Keine Angst, hier tut Dir niemand etwas."  
  
Sie hörte ihn sprechen.  
  
Konnte sie ihm vertrauen?  
  
Die Geschichte, die er erzählt hatte, hörte sich sehr unrealistisch an..   
  
Und doch - irgendwie hatte sie von Anfang an gespürt, dass dieser 'Death Eater', der sie da entführt hatte, nichts Böses im Schilde fühlte, so irrational dieses Gefühl auch gewesen sein mochte.  
  
Und irgendwie wollte sie es glauben.  
  
Denn sie hatte ja selber erlebt, wie es war, fremdbestimmt zu handeln, die Selbstkontrolle zu verlieren.  
  
Ginny hatte sich langsam beruhigt und löste sich aus der Umarmung um Michael noch einmal prüfend anzusehen, bevor sie vorsichtig lächelte und sagte: "Ich glaube Dir."  
  
Flashback Ende   
  
Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum  
  
Abends  
  
Es war spät und der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer bis auf ein paar Erstklässler, die Zauberschach spielten, bis Ron sie in ihren Schlafraum schickte.   
  
Er war in diesem Jahr zum Präfekten ernannt worden, daran hatte auch der Sieg der Dunklen Zauberer nichts geändert und so hatte er jede Autorität, sie ins Bett zu schicken.  
  
Danach setzte er sich seufzend neben Seamus. Dieser betrachtete seinen Freund besorgt. Die Szene, die Hermione Ron gemacht habe, war genauso gekommen, wie sie es beide befürchtet haben - oder vielleicht noch eine Spur heftiger.  
  
Die Klaustrophobie, an der Hermione litt, hatte sich in ihrer vollen Ausprägung gezeigt, als sie mit sich überschlagender Stimme darauf bestehen wollte, von Ron mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum genommen zu werden - wenigstens für eine kleine Weile.   
  
Aber das kam nicht in Frage - es war jedesmal ein Drama, sie wieder in den Schlafraum zu bringen, und sie mussten sich noch absprechen über ihre Vorgehensweise heute nacht - ohne von ihr gehört zu werden - und ohne eine Stunde damit zuzubringen, sie wieder einzusperren.   
  
Es hätte ohnehin nur geheißen, die gefürchtete Szene aufzuschieben, denn egal wie lange Ron Hermione mitnahm - sie würde sich immer mit heißen Tränen wehren, wieder eingeschlossen zu werden.  
  
Ron war, genau wie Seamus es befürchtet hatte, in seiner Verzweiflung noch autoritärer aufgetreten als normalerweise in solchen Situationen - und hatte beinahe die Nerven verloren.  
  
Zunächst hatte Dean, der spürte, dass sich etwas Unschönes anbahnte, versucht, Hermione zu beruhigen, und leise gesagt, dass Ron und Seamus schon ihre Gründe hatten und sie niemals nur aus trivialen Gründen nicht mitnehmen würden...   
  
Doch es hatte keinen Sinn - sie war wütend, und ihr gesamtes Temperament und ihre Verzweiflung zeigte sich in ihren unfairen Anschuldigungen: "Du bist doch sowieso nur ein devoter Schwächling, Dean... Du würdest doch auch vom Astronomieturm springen, wenn Dir Seamus das befiehlt. - Und Du genießt das doch, Ron. Du genießt es, mich so einzusperren, mir zu befehlen, nicht wahr! Sonst würdest mir wenigstens sagen, warum Du mich nicht mitnimmst!"   
  
Seamus sah, wie Dean bei ihren verletzenden Worten zusammenzuckte und schloss kurz die Augen.   
  
Oh Merlin, was war nur aus ihnen geworden.   
  
Er hatte ein dermaßen schlechtes Gewissen, dass er in diesem Augenblick am liebsten selber von eben jenem Turm gesprungen wäre...   
  
Bis er die Augen wieder öffnete und sah, dass Dean ihm beruhigend zulächelte. Seamus entspannte sich wieder etwas.   
  
Dean verstand. Dean verstand immer alles - ...   
  
Oh Merlin, wie er Dean in diesem Augenblick liebte...   
  
Manchmal glaubte Seamus, dass Dean derjenige unter ihnen war, der sie alle zusammenhielt - der verhinderte, dass sie alle einfach aufgaben.  
  
Zum Schluss war auch Ron wütend geworden, und Seamus, der Böses ahnte, hatte ihn warnend am Arm gegriffen, als sich dieser drohend vor Hermione aufgebaut hatte.   
  
Die Berührung schien Ron ein bisschen zu beruhigen und er nickte Seamus dankbar zu, bevor er Hermione scharf ansah und mit mühsam beherrschter und einer unzweifelhaft strenger Stimme sagte, die eindeutig sagte, dass jetzt Schluss mit dem Theater war: "Es ist, wie Dean schon sagte - Seamus und ich haben unsere Gründe und es tut mir leid, sie dir nicht mitteilen zu können - aber du wirst das jetzt erstmal akzeptieren müssen, Hermione, oder ich bin gezwungen, dich mit einem Beruhigungszauber zu belegen...."  
  
Und damit hatte er sich umgedreht, hatte mit einem schnellen Zauberspruch die Sperren aufgehoben, die auf der Tür lagen und hatte das Dormitorium beinahe fluchtartig verlassen ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.   
  
Seamus hatte Dean auffordernd angesehen und dieser hatte ihm zugenickt, die nun schluchzende Hermione behutsam in seine Arme geschlossen.   
  
Er würde sich um sie kümmern - auch wenn er selbst nicht ganz so verstand, warum Seamus und Ron so darauf bestanden, dass sie nicht mitkamen - oder ihnen auch nur eine Erklärung dafür zu geben.   
  
Denn auch wenn Dean nicht so sehr litt - die Klaustrophobie hatte ihn nicht ganz so sehr in ihren Klauen wie seine Leidensgenossin - so freute er sich doch immer über eine Gelegenheit, mehr zu sehen als die vier Wände des Dormitoriums.  
  
Eine furchtbare Situation war das gewesen, für sie alle, und Seamus war sich bewusst, dass der Gedanke, dass er Hermione so furchtbar weh tun musste, um sie zu schützen, Ron schier zerfraß.  
  
Und jetzt saß der Rotschopf zusammengesunken in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin und drehte ein Glass Butterbier in seinen Händen, sein Gesicht wieder einmal eine schmerzerfüllte Grimasse.  
  
"Ron..., Dir ist bewusst, dass nicht du an dieser ganzen Situation Schuld bist, oder?"   
  
Seamus vorsichtiger Frage begegnete Ron mit einem Blick, der deutlich aussagte, dass der jüngste Weasleybruder sich in diesem Punkt eben nicht mehr so sicher war. Das er sich selber verantwortlich machte für diesen ganzen Schlamassel.  
  
Dann flüsterte er mit so rauher Stimme, dass er kaum zu verstehen war: "Seamus... ich... ich..."  
  
Seamus runzelte die Stirn, er hatte plötzlich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl - wie eine dunkle Vorahnung: "Ja, Ron?"  
  
Ron holte einmal tief, schaudernd, Luft und sah ihn dann fest, prüfend, an, wie um festzustellen, welchen Effekt seine nächsten Worte auf seinen Freund hatten: "Ich schlafe mit ihr, Seamus. Sie hat sich nie gewehrt - aber... ich weiß, wäre sie nicht auf mich angewiesen, würde sie das nicht tun. Ich missbrauche sie."  
  
Seamus musste sich ein erschrockenes Keuchen verkneifen, nahm sich dann aber schnell zusammen.   
  
Das war doch lächerlich. Jeder sah, wie liebevoll Ron und Hermione mitteinander umgingen - und es war doch eindeutig zu erkennen, dass Hermione keine Scheu im Umgang mit Ron hatte...   
  
Sie hatte keinerlei Angst vor ihm, egal wie autoritär er wurde, sie nahm ihn spontan in den Arm, ohne dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein - und die beiden schliefen jede Nacht eng umschlungen, und Seamus hatte mehr als einmal gesehen, wie sie sich im Halbschlaf an ihren Freund gekuschelt hatte, ganz deutlich seine Nähe suchend.   
  
Was auch immer das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden vom Goldenen Trio ausmachte - es war garantiert nicht das zwischen Missbrauchsopfer und -täter.  
  
Vorsichtig sagte er: "Ron, Hermione hat Dich auf jeden Fall sehr, sehr gerne, und dass Du sie liebst, sieht auch ein Blinder... Es ist nicht alles so schwarz-weiß, wie Du es scheinbar glaubst... Hast Du nach dem Ausbruch von eben denn etwa noch Zweifel, dass sie sich mit Händen und Füßen wehren würde, wenn sie wirklich nicht mit Dir schlafen wollte?"  
  
Der beinahe herausfordernde Ausdruck verschwand aus Rons Miene und er sah wieder auf sein Glas um niedergeschlagen zu murmeln: "Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht, Seamus... Sie ist so - schwach - und zerbrechlich geworden, dass ich ehrlich nicht mehr weiß, ob sie es wagen würde, mir auch nur geringe Ablehnung zu zeigen..."  
  
Darauf wusste Seamus erst einmal nichts zu entgegnen. Denn es stimmte - Hermione war sehr fragil geworden.   
  
Das Lernen war ihr Leben gewesen und er konnte es sich nicht im Entferntesten vorstellen, was diese Versklavung für sie bedeuten musste.   
  
Im Gegensatz zu Dean war sie nie auch nur im Geringsten unterwürfig gewesen - er und die anderen Jungs hatten sie manchmal im Spaß eine zukünftige Emily Pankhurst genannt.   
  
Wie war es für so jemanden, in eine Rolle gedrängt zu werden, in der sie sich so vollständig unterordnen musste - selbst wenn es unter jemanden war, dem man eigentlich vertraute?   
  
Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn schaudern.   
  
Hermione so gefangenzuhalten war, als sperrte man ein wildes Tier in einen einen Meter großen Käfig... Und egal, wie gut die Versorgung war - es blieb nun einmal ein, wenn auch gepolsterter und vergoldeter, Käfig.   
  
Und Dean? Galt das dann nicht auch für seinen Partner?  
  
Wenn Hermione ein wildes Tier war, so war Dean im Vergleich eine domestiziertes Haustier, dass sich nicht so sehr an seinen Grenzen rieb, sondern sich in ihrer Sicherheit wohlfühlte...   
  
Seamus hielt, erschrocken über seine eigenen Gedankengänge, den Atem an.   
  
Wann hatte er nur begonnen, so etwas zu denken?!   
  
Die beiden mit Tieren zu vergleichen!   
  
Egal, wie positiv er dies gemeint hatte - es war definitiv *nicht* nicht in Ordnung, so von menschlichen Wesen - seinem Geliebten und einer langjährigen guten Freundin - zu denken...   
  
Und dann Hermiones klaustrophobischer Anfall heute abend, ihr Angriff auf Dean, und letztendlich ja auch ihn... So etwas hätte das einfühlsame Mädchen, dass Hermione Granger früher gewesen war, niemals gesagt.   
  
Niemals wäre sie dermaßen... verletzend geworden.   
  
Sie hatte wirklich verbal um sich geschlagen wie ein Tier in der Falle....  
  
Schon wieder dieser Vergleich... Manchmal hatte Seamus ernsthaft Angst, den Verstand zu verlieren.  
  
Doch er nahm sich zusammen.   
  
Er musste jetzt stark sein.   
  
Für Ron.   
  
Für Dean.   
  
Für Hermione - und letzten Endes war er froh darüber, eine Aufgabe zu haben.  
  
Er räusperte sich und sagte vorsichtig: "Ron, dass sind ganz und gar müßige Gedanken. Du solltest Dich nicht in Selbstvorwürfen zerfleischen... Sie hätte sich gewehrt, wenn sie es nicht gewollt hätte. Ich bin überzeugt, dass ein Mädchen wie Hermione Granger so etwas nicht zulässt, nur weil sie einer Konfrontation aus dem Weg gehen will.   
  
Das hat sich - egal wie schüchtern sie geworden ist - nicht geändert. Wenn sie wirklich etwas ablehnt, dann zeigt sie das auch deutlich, denn sie hat keine Angst vor Dir, Ron - ob sie nun offiziell Deine Mitschülerin oder Deine Sklavin ist."  
  
Zum Glück starrte Ron immer noch wie hypnotisiert in die goldgelbe Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas und hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie lange Seamus gebraucht hatte, um zu antworten.   
  
Als er aufsah, war seine Grimasse verschwunden und ein entschlossener Gesichtsausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht: "Du hast Recht. Ich sollte ihr nicht zuwenig zutrauen..." Dann setzte er etwas zögernder hinzu: "Es tut mir leid, dass Dean und Du auch Euer Fett weggekriegt habt. - Sie... sie war einfach nicht ganz da, in diesem Augenblick. Sie hätte sowas sonst nie gesagt - und sie meint es garantiert nicht wirklich so - sie hat mir oft gesagt, wie froh sie über Deans Gesellschaft ist, und wie sehr sie auch Dich mag."  
  
Seamus lächelte ihn warm an: "Ich weiß. Ist sowieso schon vergessen. - Und wir haben jetzt wirklich Wichtigeres zu besprechen."  
  
Ron entgegnete mit einem tiefen Seufzer: "Das ist wohl wahr." Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab heraus: "Tempus." Mit einem Blick auf die in der Luft schwebenden Ziffern, die die Uhrzeit anzeigten, setzte er hinzu: "Es ist ja schon bald 11 Uhr.... Am Besten warten wir bis Mitternacht - dann ist wohl auch der letzte der Death Eater in seinen Gemächern und die einzigen, die noch auf den Gängen unterwegs sind, werden die Geister und die Wachen sein."  
  
Seamus nickte. Er hatte, erklärlicherweise, ein sehr mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, aber auch er fühlte den starken Drang, endlich, endlich etwas für Harry zu tun.  
  
Die Geister würden sie nicht verraten, sollten sie einem von ihnen begegnen. Sie waren die einzigen Wesen in Hogwarts, die keine wirkliche Angst vor den Death Eatern hatten. Sie gingen ihnen möglichst aus dem Weg - vor allem dem 'Direktor' Snape.   
  
Selbst der Blutige Baron lehnte die Anhänger Voldemorts als 'primitive Kreaturen' ab und, wenn er sich auch dem Dunklen Lord selbst in gewisser Weise verbunden fühlte, so hatte er sich doch dafür entschieden, weder für noch gegen Voldemort zu arbeiten und sich aus allem rauszuhalten...   
  
Ein weiteres Plus war, dass sie Harrys Tarnumhang hatten.  
  
Seamus hatte den Umhang, bevor er Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum gefolgt war, schnell von den in ihm versteckten Büchern befreit, diese unter Rons Bett geschoben um sie wenigstens, wenn auch unzulänglich, zu verstecken und ihn, eng zusammengeknüllt, so dass niemand, der ihnen begegnete ihn als Tarnumhang erkennen konnte, mitgenommen.  
  
Glücklicherweise hatte Hermione sich in diesem Augenblick mit geschlossenen Augen, immer noch weinend, an Deans Schulter gelehnt, und der einzige, der Seamus Aktion gesehen hatte, war Dean gewesen, der ihn nur fragend ansah, aber nicht weiter fragte, als Seamus mit Bestimmtheit den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass Hermione, wie in letzter Zeit häufiger, früh schlafen ging, ohne noch zu lesen.   
  
Sollte sie realisieren, dass der Umhang fehlte, würden sie und Dean einen schweren Abend vor sich haben.  
  
Es reichte eigentlich schon, dass sich Dean jetzt Gedanken machte, was sie mit der Robe vorhatten. Der Arme musste eine wahnsinnige Angst haben, auch ohne sich um Hermione kümmern zu müssen.  
  
Rons Stimme unterbrach Seamus Gedankengänge: "Seamus, wir sollten besprechen, wie es dann weitergehen soll..."  
  
Seamus nickte dem Rotschopf zu und die beiden Jungen verbrachten die nächste Stunde damit, genau auszuarbeiten, woher sie gehen sollten um möglichst wenig Death Eatern über den Weg zu laufen - und wie sie sich in dem Falle verhalten sollten, dass einer ihren Weg kreuzte.  
  
Circa eine Stunde später  
  
Seamus und Ron hatten versucht, Zauberschach zu spielen um sich abzulenken, aber sie waren beide nicht bei der Sache und nach einer Partie gaben sie es auf und verbrachten den Rest der Zeit in von bösen Vorahnungen getränktem Schweigen.  
  
Was sie vorhatten konnte man mit Fug und Recht als Russisches Roulette zu bezeichnen.   
  
Wurden sie erwischt, waren sie auf jeden Fall geliefert - ob sie nun sofort hingerichtet würden, oder an einen 'gemäßigten' Death Eater gerieten, der sie 'nur' eben jenen furchtbaren Folterungen aussetzte, die, wie es die Gerüchte sagten, im Straftrakt angewendet wurden oder, im geringsten Fall, nur eingesperrt wurden.  
  
Doch sowohl Ron als auch Seamus waren sich nicht mehr unsicher, ob sie es tun sollten - das stand außer Frage.   
  
Niemand musste es aussprechen, doch beide dachten unabhängig voneinander das Gleiche: Harry Potter hätte es für sie getan.  
  
Harry hätte niemals auch nur Ruhe gegeben, bis er wusste, wie es Ron - oder auch Seamus - ging, wo er war und was mit ihm geschehen war.   
  
So wie er Ginny Weasley damals aus der Kammer des Schreckens gerettet hatte...  
  
Ginny war verschwunden, als auch Harry verschwunden war - an dem Tag an dem der Orden zerstört worden war. Ron sprach niemals über seine kleine Schwester und Seamus konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.  
  
Sie hatten es damals geschafft, Hermione unter Harrys Tarnumhang zu verstecken, doch einige der anderen Mädchen aus Gryffindor hatten nicht das gleiche Glück gehabt und waren den Death Eatern, die in Hogwarts eingefallen waren, in die Hände gefallen. Und Ginny hatten sie einfach nicht gefunden. Ron hatte verzweifelt nach ihr gesucht, in jeder Ecke des Schlosses, die er kannte und hatte dabei sehr viel riskiert - doch es hatte keinen Sinn gehabt - sie blieb verschwunden.  
  
Eine Nacht lang hatten diese furchtbaren Vergewaltigungsorgien gedauert - niemand war auch nur eine Sekunde lang sicher gewesen vor den entfesselten Death Eatern, weder die reinblütigen Schülerinnen noch die Muggelgeborenen, und sie hatten vor keiner Jahrgangsstufe Halt gemacht - doch dann war Snape aus dem Nichts heraus aufgetaucht und hatte dem Ganzen ein Ende gesetzt; hatte Regeln aufgestellt und das neue System eingeführt, mit dem sie nun alle leben mussten.  
  
Sie hatten damals alle angenommen, dass er noch bei Voldemort gewesen war, und jetzt erst zurückgekehrt war, aber langsam stieg in Seamus und Ron der Verdacht auf, dass er Harry an diesem Abend gefangen und in seine Quartiere tief unten in den Kerkern gebracht haben musste, wo sich niemals jemand hineinwagte und wo kein Laut hinein- oder hinausdringen konnte.  
  
  
  
Wie durch ein Wunder hatten alle anderen Mädchen diese ‚Freudenfeiern' der Death Eater überlebt - einige schwer verletzt und alle traumatisiert - doch von Ginny hatten sie danach nie wieder eine Spur gesehen, so dass alle Gryffindors davon ausgingen, dass Rons Schwester das einzige Todesopfer dieser furchtbaren Nacht gewesen war.  
  
Mit einem Seufzer stand Ron auf und sagte, nach einer kurzen Kontrolle der Uhrzeit: "Es ist jetzt schon 00:30. Also, eine idealere Uhrzeit für unser Vorhaben kommt nicht mehr. Seamus..?"  
  
Dieser nickte und stand ebenfalls auf.  
  
Als sie vor den Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraum traten, hielt Ron Seamus kurz auf: "Warte, Seamus", er zögerte, "Ich möchte dir nur sagen, dass, egal was heute Nacht auch passieren mag, ich es dir niemals vergessen werde, was du hier für uns tust. Einen besseren Freund kann man sich nicht wünschen, Seamus. Ohne dich würde ich das alles nicht durchstehen..."  
  
Seamus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und zog Ron dann in eine kurze Umarmung um ihn sofort wieder loszulassen: "Ron, es ist nur, was du auch für mich und Dean tun würdest. Freunde tun das füreinander, weißt du? Das ist selbstverständlich!"  
  
Ron sah ihn einen Augenblick an und war zunächst versucht, den Kopf zu schütteln.   
  
Es war nicht selbstverständlich, denn es hieß, sein Leben zu riskieren. Doch dann entschied er sich dagegen, denn für einen wahren Freund tat man auch das - da musste er Seamus zustimmen.  
  
Sie legten sich den Umhang um und traten vorsichtig auf den halbdunklen Gang hinaus. Zum Glück gab es überall Fackeln, die die ganze Nacht hindurch anblieben - sonst hätte man in den langen Gängen schnell die Orientierung verloren, denn der schwarze Stein des Schlosses schien jedes von außen hereinfallende Mondlicht zu verschlucken.  
  
Sie schlichen sich von Erker zu Erker, versteckten sich in Waschräumen und arbeiteten sich so langsam aber sicher in Richtigung der Kerker vor, erstaunlicherweise ohne auch nur einem einzigen Wächter oder auch nur einem einzigen Geist zu begegnen.  
  
In den Kerkern angekommen schlichen sie sich in einen direkt neben dem Zaubertränkeklassenraum liegenden ungenutzten Klassenraum.   
  
Beide fröstelten nun trotz der Umhänge die sie trugen und dem noch darüber liegenden Tarnumhang - es war immer relativ kalt hier unten, doch wenn die Feuer in den Kaminen der Klassenräume nicht an und die Fackeln nicht nicht entzündet waren, die normalerweise in den unteren Regionen des Schlosses neben ihrem flackernden Lichtschein auch für ein wenig Wärme sorgten war es wirklich eisig.  
  
"Lumos" Rons Flüstern erschien Seamus in der ansonsten herrschenden Grabesstille wie das Brüllen eines Löwen und das plötzlich von Rons Zauberstab aufstrahlende kalte Licht blendete ihn einen Augenblick lang so, dass kurzzeitig den Eindruck hatte, der ganze Raum sei plötzlich gleißend hell. Er war froh, dass er gerade noch verhindern konnte das er erschrocken aufschrie.  
  
"Geez, Ron... Hättest Du mich nicht warnen können? Du hast mich beinahe zu Tode erschreckt!"  
  
Ron murmelte nur: " ‚tschuldige... Aber diese... diese verflixte Dunkelheit."  
  
Seamus nickte nur. Er konnte seinen Freund sehr gut verstehen, denn es war auch tagsüber schon beängstigend genug hier unten, auch ohne das Fehlen von Fackelschein auf dem schwarzen Felsen.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen die beiden erst einmal tief durchgeatmet hatten, warf Ron Seamus einen fragenden Blick zu: " Weiter?"  
  
Seamus nickte nur. Je weniger sie jetzt sprachen, desto besser - desto geringer das Risiko auf Entdeckung.  
  
Ron öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und lugte hinaus um nachzusehen ob die Luft rein war., und zog Seamus dann hinter sich her auf den nur von wenigen Fackeln erleuchteten Gang der immer tiefer in die Kerker hineinführte.  
  
Wenn es überhaupt noch möglich war, so wurde es sogar noch kälter und sie zogen ihre Umhänge fester um ihre Schultern um wenigstens ein bisschen ihrer Körperwärme zu erhalten.  
  
  
  
Es war beinahe stockduster nun, nur ungefähr jede 10. der im 5-Meter-Abstand angebrachten Fackeln war entzündet und Rons Zauberstab gab nur einen schmalen Strahl weißen Lichts ab, der sie davor bewahrte, zu stolpern.  
  
Beide hatten dass Gefühl, schon kilometerweit gelaufen zu sein, als sie auf einmal ein Geräusch hörten.  
  
Sie erstarrten, stocksteif vor Schreck, und Ron wollte gerade das Licht seines Zauberstabes löschen als er Seamus mit verblüffter Stimme und vollkommen das Flüstern vergessend sagen hörte: "Ron, ist das nicht Scabbers???" Keiner der beiden realisierte, dass der Tarnumhang heruntergerutscht war und ihrer beider Gesichter freigab.  
  
Und dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.   
  
Ron erstarrte und Seamus hörte, dass er schwer schluckte, bevor er mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme entgegnete: "Was... Was hast du da gerade gesagt." Seine Stimme klang unnatürlich hoch - als würde sie sich jederzeit überschlagen und als sei er noch im Stimmbrucht.  
  
Doch die Antwort blieb aus, denn auf einmal stand vor ihnen ein Death Eater - in Roben, doch ohne Maske. Er war von kleiner Statur und hatte einen richtiggehend entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht.   
  
Seamus hatte ihn schon gesehen - es war einer von den Death Eatern, die Voldemorts bei seinem letzten offiziellen Besuch in Hogwarts begleitet hatte.   
  
Einer aus dem Inneren Kreis.   
  
Einer der ganz Hochrangigen.  
  
"Oh Shit! Wormtail!" Rons Stimme klang fast tonlos, aber Seamus kurzfristiger Gedanke, was das denn für ein merkwürdiger Name war und noch wichtiger, woher Ron diesen Namen kannte, wurde schnell durch pure, panische Angst ersetzt, als der Death Eater seinen Zauberstab zog und ihn auf sie richtete.  
  
Beiden Jungen war es bewusst, dass sie sich nicht verteidigen konnten.   
  
Im Gegenteil - sollten sie ihre Zauberstäbe auch nur gegen diesen Zauberer ziehen, so würden sie jede Chance auf ein Überleben verspielt haben, denn ein Angriff auf einen hochrangigen Death Eater war gleichbedeutend mit einem unterzeichneten Todesurteil.  
  
Seamus war sich sicher, das es Einbildung sein musste - aber die Hand des dunklen Zauberers vor ihnen schien zu zittern, als er zum Fluch ansetzte und seine Stimme klang fast wackelig: "Avada..."  
  
Doch dann stockte er.  
  
Die ganze Zeit starrte er Ron in die Augen und Ron starrte zurück, einen nicht zu entziffernden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.   
  
Eine Mischung aus Verachtung, Angst und ... Traurigkeit?.  
  
Seamus hatte den Eindruck, dass beide Zauberer seine Anwesenheit vollständig vergessen hatten  
  
Dann, nach was wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, aber was nur ein paar Sekunden gedauert haben konnte, senkte der Schwarzmagier auf einmal seinen Zauberstab und zischte: "Rennt! Rennt!"  
  
Nach einer Schrecksekunde ließen sich dies die beiden Gryffindors nicht noch einmal sagen und flohen, ihre ganze Vorsicht vergessend. Sie hatten Glück - niemand behelligte sie mehr und sie erreichten den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum unbeschadet.  
  
Dort sanken sie in zwei der Sessel vor dem Kamin.   
  
"Ich kann's nicht glauben. Er hatte schon.... Er hatte schon angesetzt .. und dann lässt der uns... einfach so laufen???" Seamus Stimme klang fast so schwach wie er sich fühlte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm so richtig bewusst, was gerade geschehen war. "Oh mein Gott. Ron. Beinahe wären wir beide umgekommen...."  
  
Ron biss sich auf die Lippen, er war leichenblass als er leise entgegnete: "Das war ... wirklich knapp."  
  
Etwas in seinem Tonfall ließ Seamus aufhorchen.   
  
Ron hatte sich sowieso so merkwürdig verhalten....   
  
"Ron, woher.... woher wusstest du, wer das war? Ich habe ihn bisher nur einmal gesehen - ich weiß, dass er zu Voldemorts innerem Kreis gehört, mehr aber auch nicht."  
  
Ron sah ihn ruhig an: "Du wirst es mir nicht glauben, wenn ich es dir sage, Seamus. Es ist wirklich kaum zu glauben... Aber... Seamus, dass da *war* Scabbers."  
  
Seamus runzelte die Stirn: "Was meinst du mit ‚Das war Scabbers'. Wie kann..."  
  
Ron unterbrach ihn: "Ich muss es dir im ganzen erzählen, sonst wirst du es nicht verstehen - aber ja, dieser Mann *ist* Scabbers, hat über eine Jahrzent lang als Haustier in meiner Familie gelebt..." Er stockte kurz, dann sprach er weiter: "Seamus, du erinnerst dich doch an Professor Lupin?"  
  
Seamus nickte - ja, der Werwolf war sein Lieblingslehrer gewesen und er war sehr traurig gewesen, dass der die Schule schon nach einem Jahr wieder verlassen hatte.  
  
"Nun, Remus Lupin war einer der besten Freunde von Harrys Vater, wie du ja bestimmt schon weißt, zusammen mit Sirius Black und Peter Pettygrew. Sie waren unzertrennlich - oder so schien es zumindest, bis einer von ihnen in die Dienste Voldemorts trat und alle anderen verriet.. Sie waren unregistrierte Animagi und hatten Spitznamen, die auf ihre Tierform hinwiesen... Harrys Vater war ein Hirsch, so nannten sie ihn Prongs; Sirius Blacks, dessen Animagusform ein Hund war, wurde Padfoot genannt und Peter Pettygrews, der sich in eine Ratte verwandeln konnte, war Wormtail."  
  
Eine Ahnung stieg in Seamus auf: "Wormtail... Du willst doch nicht sagen..."  
  
Ron nickte mit todernstem Gesicht:   
  
"Doch. Der Mann da eben, der uns hat laufen lassen, ist der Verräter.   
  
Der, der am Tod von Harrys Eltern schuld ist - und der Sirius Black unschuldig nach Azkaban brachte.   
  
Und der sich 12 Jahre lang als Haustier in unserer Familie versteckte, bis Sirius Black und Remus Lupin ihn identifizierten, das war die Nacht, in der ich mir mein Bein gebrochen habe...  
  
Sie wollten ihn auf der Stelle umbringen, doch Harry trat dazwischen, verlangte, dass man ihm einen fairen Prozess geben sollte und dass sie so einen Mord nicht auf ihr Gewissen laden sollten.   
  
Unglücklicherweise entkam er dann... Harry hat sich das nie so ganz vergeben können - weil Wormtail dann einen entscheidenden Anteil daran hatte, das... das... Voldemort wiederkam."   
  
Rons Stimme klang, als sei er tief in seinen Erinnerungen versunken, und sich seines staunenden Zuhörers gar nicht richtig bewusst. "Dumbledore hat einmal zu Harry gesagt, das Wormtail jetzt in einer Zaubererschuld zu ihm stehe... und dass das keine leichtzunehmende Angelegenheit sei... Vielleicht hat er deshalb heute uns, als Harrys Freunde, verschont.."  
  
Seamus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das alles war *hier, direkt unter seiner Nase, passiert und er hatte nichts davon mitbekommen? Doch wenn er an Rons gebrochenes Bein damals dachte... Er wollte lieber gar nicht wissen, wie es denn nun in Wirklichkeit passiert war - denn die Geschichte von damals, dass er unglücklich gestolpert sei, klang jetzt mehr als unwahrscheinlich...  
  
Die beiden Jungen blieben noch eine Weile vor dem Kamin sitzen und starrten in die flackernden Flammen, beide tief in Gedanken versunken. Sie hatten ein Affenglück gehabt - und doch - es war ihnen nicht gelungen, auch nur in Harrys Nähe zu kommen...  
  
**  
  
2 Uhr Gryffindorturm  
  
Schlafraum  
  
Dean schrak hoch.   
  
Jemand hatte geschrieen.   
  
#Hermione#  
  
"Mione, was ist los?" Innerhalb von Sekunden war er neben ihr an dem Bett, dass sie sich mit Ron teilte.  
  
Dieser war ebenso wie Seamus immer noch nicht wieder da. Dean machte sich langsam Sorgen um die beiden.  
  
Doch nun musste er sich um Hermione kümmern. Er setzte sich besorgt auf die Bettkante und fragte noch einmal: "Hermione, was ist denn los? Warum hast Du so geschrieen???"  
  
Sie machte einen sehr aufgewühlten Eindruck, saß aufrecht im Bett und hielt sich die Hand an die Brust, an ihr Herz.  
  
Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, als sie ihn ansah.  
  
Er schrak zusammen, als er den Ausdruck in ihren Augen sah.   
  
Sie schienen - von innen heraus zu strahlen.  
  
Ganz und gar nicht traurig, nein, unglaublich glücklich, so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
Und was sie dann mit ruhiger Stimme sagte, ließ ihn fast in Ohnmacht fallen.  
  
"Es ist Harry, Dean. Harry lebt!"  
  
**  
  
tbc  
  
Tja, für heute war es das jetzt erstmal...  
  
Dies war wohl so ziemlich das holperigste Kapitel, dass ich jemals geschrieben habe, aber leider ist das Ganze eben mein erster richtiger Versuch eine Fanfiction einigermaßen über die Runden zu kriegen...   
  
Und wieder mal kein Harry & Snape... aber ich brauche beide Erzählstränge (und jetzt mit Ginny, 3) damit die Story auch abgerundet bleibt - ich möchte ja nichts pwp-mäßiges schreiben - es geht aber auf jeden Fall noch weiter!!!   
  
Nachdem das letzte Kapitel bei den meisten so sehr gut ankam, habe ich bei diesem hier das Gefühl, dass es furchtbar ist... Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass ich Enigma, wenn es beendet ist, noch einmal *generalüberholen* werde ;-) um auch den letzten Sinnfehler etc herauszuholen...  
  
Bitte, reviewed! 


	7. Proben und Bittsteller

Enigma Kapitel 7:   
  
DISCLAIMER:   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Und nochmal auf Deutsch:  
  
Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charaktären und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.   
  
Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen.   
  
AN: Erstmal ein dickes Entschuldigung an alle meine Leser!  
  
Ich habe diesmal noch eine ziemlich ausführliche AN angehängt, bitte lest sie! Es ist eine Erklärung warum ich so lange nicht geschrieben habe und erklärt auch eine Unstimmigkeit in der Zeitlinie und warum ich sie noch nicht jetzt berichtige.  
  
Warnungen: Enthält semi-graphischen Het-Sex, und den Cruciatus. Und natürlich, die Auswirkung von Gehirnwäsche.  
  
Draco Malfoy ist in dieser Geschichte nicht im gleichen Alter wie Harry&co, sondern jünger.  
  
Ich bin nicht sehr glücklich mit diesem Kapitel, wie auch mit vielen anderen nicht, aber ich wollte endlich wieder etwas hochladen - und später, wenn ich die Story komplett ist, generalüberholen.  
  
Bitte, seid sanft mit Eurer Kritik... Flammen akzeptiere ich sowieso nicht und konstruktive Kritik ist immer willkommen, aber ich werde wohl auf Manches erst eingehen können, wenn ich fertiggeschrieben habe. Ich habe im Augenblick wirklich zarte Probleme, Enigma überhaupt noch weiterzuschreiben...   
  
Kapitel 7:   
  
Gryffindor Dormitorium, gleiche Nacht   
  
Wenige Sekunden, nachdem Hermione mit der unglaublichen Aussage herausgeplatzt war, sie wisse jetzt, das Harry am Leben sei, stürmte Ron ins Zimmer, mit einem ziemlich verdutzten Seamus im Schlepptau.  
  
Der Rotschopf schubste Dean ungeduldig von der Bettkante und einen Augenblick lang sahen sich die beiden vom Goldenen Trio nur an - in beider Augen schwammen Tränen...  
  
Dann riss Ron Hermione in seine Arme und sie drückte sich fest an ihn, als habe sie ihn Wochen nicht mehr gesehen.   
  
Die Tränen liefen nun, und keiner der beiden hielt sie noch zurück.  
  
Keiner der beiden sagte einen Ton, denn beide konnten sie es fühlen.  
  
Harrys magische Signatur.  
  
Der fehlende Teil ihres Herzens war wieder zurückgekehrt.  
  
5 Monate später:   
  
Tief unten in den Kerkern saß Severus Snape hinter seinem Schreibtisch und betrachtete den vor sich knienden Jungen mit prüfendem Blick.  
  
Harry sah jetzt schon besser aus - seine Wangen weniger eingefallen und die Haut weniger bleich...  
  
Der Dunkle Lord hatte also Recht gehabt.  
  
Ein Gedanke durchfuhr den Tränkemeister, während er dem Jungen leicht über das lange schwarze, schon für den Unterricht in einem Lederband zusammengefasste Haar strich: "Junge, heute wirst Du mir beweisen können, wie gehorsam Du bist... Wenn du den Test bestehst, werde ich dich mit etwas belohnen, dass dir sicher gefallen wird."  
  
Wie so oft stieg ein Gefühl von Hoffnung gepaart mit angstvoller Vorahnung in Harry auf. Eine Probe!  
  
Seitdem Snape seine Magie freigesetzt hatte, hatte er ihn in schwarzer Magie unterrichtet.  
  
Es war zunächst einmal eine unglaubliche Erleichterung gewesen, endlich wieder einen Zauberstab in der Hand zu halten - selbst wenn es nicht sein eigener war.  
  
Snape hatte ihm diesen gegeben, sobald er sich sicher war, dass Harrys Wunsch zu gefallen seinen Wunsch nach Freiheit überstiegen und schließlich beinahe vollkommen erstickt hatte.  
  
Doch auch so ging Snape noch kein Risiko ein, denn besagter Zauberstab konnte nicht gegen den Tränkemeister eingesetzt werden - der Junge würde ihn weder verwenden können, um sich gegen ihn zu verteidigen noch um Zauber, mit denen ihn Snape belegt hatte aufzuheben.  
  
Nicht, dass Harry das jemals getan hätte. Snape war der Dreh- und Angelpunkt seines Lebens, er hätte nicht gewusst, was er ohne den Meister der Zaubertränke hätte machen sollen.  
  
Er brauchte dessen Gegenwart, dessen Anweisung, dessen Willenskraft, weil seine eigene Fähigkeit, unabhängige Entscheidungen zu treffen, praktisch nicht mehr existent war.  
  
Was auch immer sein Herr von Harry verlangte - er würde es ohne langes Zögern tun, selbst wenn es seinen eigenen Tod bedeutete. Und jeder Gedanke an ein Entkommen war schon lange zuvor gestorben.  
  
Und als Snape ihn jetzt sanft unter dem Kinn fasste und ihn dazu brachte, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, um leise zu sagen: 'Du wirst mich nicht enttäuschen, vertraue mir.' glaubte es Harry ohne jeden Zweifel.  
  
Er würde sich des Vertrauens, dass der Tränkemeister in seine Fähigkeiten hatte, würdig erweisen.  
  
***  
  
Wenig später, im Klassenraum für Zaubertränke  
  
Die bange Erwartung, die Harry erfüllte, hatte sich beinahe ins Unermessliche gesteigert.  
  
Snape hatte ihm noch immer nicht gesagt, worin der Test bestehen würde - und eines war ihm klar - es würde nicht leicht für ihn werden.  
  
Nichts, was Snape als 'Probe' bezeichnete, konnte leicht sein.  
  
Doch zunächst begann der Unterricht wie gewohnt. Es war wieder einmal Rons Klasse.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte Harry gelernt, die Gegenwart seines alten Freundes zu ertragen ohne hinterher zusammenzubrechen. Er war so glücklich, wieder fähig zu sein, Ron und Hermione zu spüren, und freute sich auf jede Gelegenheit, einen Blick mit seinem ehemals besten Freund zu wechseln.  
  
Eines der schlimmsten Dinge während des ersten Jahres seiner Gefangenschaft war gewesen, dass er sich so - leer - fühlte. Jegliche Verbindung zu seinen Freunden zu verlieren, sein Herz auf einmal so furchtbar - leer...  
  
Er hatte lange geglaubt, sie seien beide tot. Die Erleichterung und Verwirrung, als er Ron gesehen hatte - gesund und munter - war unbeschreiblich gewesen.  
  
Und jene Nacht, in der Snape ihm das Lederband abgenommen hatte und alles in einer einzigen, atemberraubenden Welle von Magie zurückgekommen war - Harry hatte sofort das Bewusstsein verloren, überfordert mit dem Schwall an Emotionen und der Kraft der aufgestauten Magie...  
  
Und mit der Magie das Wissen um Hermiones Überleben.  
  
Danach hatte es begonnen - Snape hatte begonnen, ihn zu unterrichten, hatte sich langsam aber sicher vom Gefängniswärter in einen Lehrer, einen Ausbilder entwickelt.  
  
Und jetzt - eine Probe...  
  
Eine halbe Stunde lang geschah nichts Außergewöhnliches - bis sich Seamus verrechnete und zuviel getrocknete Eichenblätter in seinen Trank mischte und der Kessel innerhalb von Sekunden schmolz.  
  
Alle erstarrten vor Schreck, doch Snapes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem seiner seltenen, unheilverkündenden Lächeln, als er, ohne den Blick von dem zitternden Seamus zu nehmen, ruhig sagte: 'Komm her, Junge.'  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen.  
  
Diese Anrede reservierte Snape alleine für ihn, er hatte Harry seit der in seiner Gewalt war, niemals, nicht ein einziges Mal, bei seinem Namen genannt, während er seine Schüler konsequent bei ihrem Familiennamen rief und sie mit eiskaltem Respekt siezte.  
  
Er musste wohl einen Moment zu lange gezögert haben, denn als Snape ihn jetzt erneut aufforderte, zu ihm zu kommen, erhielt seine Stimme einen warnenden Unterton, der Harry erschaudern ließ: 'Brauchst Du eine schriftliche Einladung, Junge?'  
  
Harry unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, in Entschuldigungstiraden auszubrechen, die Snape ohnehin nur wütend werden lassen würden und beeilte sich, zu gehorchen und vor dem Tränkemeister auf die Knie zu sinken: 'Nein, Herr. Es tut mir leid, Herr.'  
  
Nervöse Anspannung lag in der Luft. Die Schüler fragten sich, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Harry war nun seit einem halben Jahr ein beinahe ständig anwesender Begleiter des Tränkemeisters gewesen.  
  
Wie ein unauffälliger, aber stets präsenter Schatten war er ihm in den Unterricht, die Große Halle und auf fast jedem seiner anderen Wege gefolgt, so dass es mittlerweile ein gewohntes Bild für alle war, ihn zu Snapes Füßen zu sehen - auch wenn es Ron und auch die anderen ehemaligen Gryffindors oft einen Stich gab, den ehemals so selbstbewussten 'Jungen-der-lebte' so zu sehen.  
  
Doch niemals hatte Snape ihn während des Unterrichts angesprochen oder in irgendeiner Weise mit einbezogen.  
  
Das der Tränkemeister seinen 'Schatten' nun zu sich rief, in einer solchen Situation, war in höchstem Maße beunruhigend.  
  
Snape sagte nun, nachdem er Harry aufgefordert hatte, aufzustehen und sich direkt neben ihn zu stellen, in fast sanftem Tonfall und sehr langsam und leise: 'Nun, Junge - Du kennst die Strafe für derartiges... Fehlverhalten. Tu es.'  
  
Erschrecktes Aufkeuchen war von Seiten der Schüler zu hören, doch Snape ignorierte es.  
  
Harry zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
  
Noch nie hatte er einen Unverzeihlichen auf einen Menschen gerichtet.  
  
Alles in ihm sträubte sich gegen den Gedanken, Seamus, oder irgend jemand anderen, so zu quälen.   
  
Der Cruciatus...   
  
Er war nichts Unbekanntes für Harry - er hatte ihn selbst zu oft zu spüren bekommen, unzählige Male; und er hatte ihn ein paar schreckliche Male auch auf Mäuse, Katzen und Eulen richten müssen.  
  
Aber ein Mensch - Seamus... Nein!  
  
Doch er musste gehorchen, er *wollte* seinem Herrn zeigen, dass der sich auf ihn verlassen konnte - er wollte die dunkle, samtige Stimme, die er so liebte, sagen hören, dass er zufrieden mit ihm war.  
  
Aber Seamus...  
  
Er konnte doch nicht...  
  
Harry spürte schon wieder die unerwünschten Tränen in seine Augen steigen und   
  
unterdrückte sie mühsam.  
  
Und dann war da auf einmal Snape, der sich dicht hinter ihn stellte, seine Nähe, seine Körperwärme und seine beruhigende, einlullende Stimme, die so leise war, dass sie nur für Harry zu hören war: 'Du kannst es... Ich würde ihn sowieso bestrafen. Er hat Strafe verdient, er war unaufmerksam und hat damit gezeigt, dass er keinen Respekt vor mir hat. Er braucht Strafe...'  
  
Während Snape noch sprach, schlang er beide Arme um den zitternden Jungen und ergriff die Hand mit dem Zauberstab mit seinem beiden.  
  
Harry schmiegte sich in die beruhigende Umarmung seines Herrn und murmelte dann leise, so dass nur der direkt vor ihm stehende Seamus und Snape ihn hören konnten:'... und dann ist alles wieder gut.'  
  
Aus irgendeinem Grund erschreckte dieser kleine, fast nur geseufzte Satz Seamus beinahe mehr, als das, was Harry nun als Nächstes tat.  
  
Der 'Junge-der-lebte' holte tief, schaudernd Luft und sprach die Worte, die er in seinem früheren Leben niemals für möglich gehalten hatte jemals zu sagen: 'Crucio!'  
  
Die Wucht, mit der die grünen Funken Seamus trafen, warf diesen um.  
  
Er gab keinen Ton von sich, war in seinem ungeheuren Schmerz zu verkrampft um überhaupt schreien zu können.  
  
Nach ein paar Sekunden, die wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen, beendete Harry den Fluch, als Snape leise murmelte: ‚Genug.'.  
  
Harry stand da, seine grünen Augen trübe ins Leere starrend, während ihn Snape behutsam zu sich herumdrehte und wohlwollend sagte: 'Gut gemacht, Junge... Sehr gut.' Dann führte er den immer noch benommen aussehenden Jungen wieder zu seinem Platz.  
  
Zum Glück war die Stunde schon wenige Minuten später beendet, denn niemand konnte sich mehr konzentrieren.  
  
Ron, der Seamus geholfen hatte, sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl zu setzen, war kreidebleich.  
  
Er stand vollkommen unter Schock.   
  
Wie hatte Harry das tun können?   
  
Sicher, er hatte es gefühlt, er hatte Harrys inneren Kampf gespürt - aber wie hatte Snape den sanften Harry, der keiner Fliege etwas zuleide getan hätte, dazu bringen können, einen seiner ehemaligen Mitschüler mit dem Schlimmsten aller Schmerzflüche zu belegen?  
  
Ron konnte es einfach nicht fassen.  
  
Er liebte Harry wie einen Bruder - oder fast noch mehr - doch er konnte einfach nicht verhindern das Wut in ihm aufstieg, als er Seamus schmerzgepeiniges Gesicht sah und die Mühe bemerkte, mit der dieser nach Atem rang.  
  
Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass Harry, sein Freund Harry Potter, das getan hatte.  
  
Nicht *ausgerechnet* Harry.  
  
Sein Verstand sagte ihm natürlich, das Harry nicht mehr in der Lage war, sich gegen irgend etwas zu stellen, das Snape von ihm verlangte.  
  
Harry war nicht mehr als ein Werkzeug in Snapes Händen.  
  
Ron hatte während der letzten Monate beobachtet, wie sich der selbstbewusste, wenn auch etwas zurückhaltende Harry, den er früher gekannt hatte, wie ein Wesen verhielt, dass nur noch existierte um zu gefallen - seinem Herrn, dem Tränkemeister, zu gefallen.  
  
Harry war Sklave und hatte einen erbarmungslosen Herrn.  
  
Die Selbstzweifel und Schuldgefühle, die Ron immer wieder plagten, wenn es um Hermione ging, hatten einen neuen Höhepunkt erreicht, als ihm wieder einmal schmerzhaft bewusst wurde, dass auch sie mittlerweile nur noch einen Sinn im Leben sah - ihm, Ron, zu gefallen.  
  
Seamus, hatte, wie immer, wenn Rons Schuldgefühle übermächtig wurden, versucht ihn zu beruhigen , und gesagt, dass Hermione zwar durchaus versuchte, ihm zu gefallen - doch nicht in erster Linie, weil er ihr Herr, sondern weil er ihr Freund war.  
  
Doch in Ron war ein nagender Zweifel geblieben, der immer stärker wurde.  
  
Auch wenn er sie nicht misshandelte oder bewusst unterdrückte, so zwang er ihr doch seine Autorität auf, war auf eine perverse Art und Weise selbst in einer Zwangslage, und sie hatte schon lange damit aufgehört, irgend eine seiner Entscheidungen anzuzweifeln.  
  
Sie gehorchte einfach und so sehr er sie auch in Entscheidungen einzubeziehen versuchte, es war ihm mit Entsetzen klargeworden, dass sie sich ihm unterworfen hatte.  
  
Und es war das, was er jetzt in Harrys Augen sah, wenn Snape ihm etwas befahl -   
  
Unterwerfung, totale Hingabe und Abhängigkeit.  
  
Er wusste, er sollte nicht wütend auf Harry werden, weil Snape ihn auf Seamus gejagt hatte - denn Harry war nicht verantwortlicher für seine Tat zu machen als ein zum Kämpfen abgerichteter Schäferhund.  
  
Und Ron konnte Harrys inneren Kampf spüren. Ron hatte den Schmerz gefühlt, der in seinem langjährigen Freund getobt hatte, als Snape ihm diesen grauenhaften Befehl gab.  
  
Und dann, die beruhigende, erleichternde Wirkung, die die für Ron unhörbaren Worte des Tränkemeisters auf Harry aufgewühltes Gemüt gehabt hatten.  
  
Es war unheimlich, wie sehr Snape seinen besten Freund konditioniert hatte.  
  
Ein paar leise Worte hatten ausgereicht, um diesen unaussprechliche Dinge tun zu lassen.  
  
Es warf eine Frage auf, die Ron am liebsten gleich wieder verdrängt hätte - wie viel existierte noch von dem Harry, den Ron einmal seinen besten Freund genannt hatte?  
  
***  
  
Später, im Dormitorium - gegen Abend  
  
Der sonst so stille Dean stieß einen Entsetzensschrei aus, als er den Zustand sah, in dem sich Seamus befand.  
  
Er sprang auf und half Ron, den keuchenden, und auch nach Stunden immer noch nach Atem ringenden Seamus auf sein Bett zu legen.  
  
Dean liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht, als er seinem Partner über die schweißnasse Stirn strich: 'Was ist passiert...?!'  
  
Rons Stimme war rauh: 'Cruciatus.' Mehr brachte er nicht heraus.  
  
Er hatte sich auf sein Bett gesetzt und hatte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen begraben.  
  
Seamus, der die Augen geschlossen hatte, öffnete sie nun, und es war deutlich zu sehen, wie blutunterlaufen sie waren.  
  
Er streckte seine linke Hand aus um Dean über die Wange zu streicheln. Er lächelte schwach: 'Ich bin gleich wieder ok, keine Sorge, Precious. Ein bisschen Cruciatus schmeißt mich schon nicht um.'  
  
Doch dann hustete er, und als er die Hand von seinem Mund nahm, war zu erkennen, dass sie blutig war.  
  
Hermione starrte entsetzt von Seamus zu dem wie versteinert auf der Bettkante ihres gemeinsamen Bettes sitzenden Ron: 'Mein Gott, wie lange war er denn unter dem Fluch?!'  
  
Ron schauderte und schloss kurz die Augen, um sie dann wieder zu öffnen und seine Freundin dann fest anzusehen: 'Nur ein paar Sekunden, 'Mione.'  
  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. Ein paar Sekunden hatten doch nicht solche Folgen!  
  
Sie hatte oft genug gesehen, welche Folgen dieser furchtbare Fluch hatte, um ungefähr abschätzen zu können, wie lange sich jemand unter ihm befunden haben musste, um dermaßen geschädigt zu werden.  
  
Doch dann weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Schreck und sie hauchte ein tonloses: 'Nein!'  
  
Als Ron dann nickte und dann leise und sehr traurig sagte: 'Du musst doch auch etwas gespürt haben.' brach sie in Tränen aus.  
  
Die Stärke, mit der der Cruciatus ausgesprochen worden war, musste ungeheuerlich gewesen sein.  
  
Niemand, auch nicht der Tränkemeister, war magisch stark genug, um ihn mit solcher Intensität anzuwenden.  
  
Nur zwei Personen hatte sie jemals gekannt, die genug Kraft dazu gehabt hatten.  
  
Einer davon, Dumbledore, war tot - und sie konnte sich außerdem keine Situation vorstellen, die diesen mächtigen Zauberer des Lichts dazu bringen konnte, einen Unverzeihlichen auszusprechen.  
  
Und der andere war ihr gemeinsamer bester Freund Harry Potter.  
  
Ron zog sie in seine Arme und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.  
  
Sehr gerne hätte er ihr versichert, dass alles nicht so schlimm war, doch er würde sie nicht mehr so anlügen. Er hatte zu lange Geheimnisse vor ihr gehabt.  
  
Hermione musste deutlich werden, dass sie Harry nicht einfach befreien konnten - selbst wenn es diese Möglichkeit gegeben hätte.  
  
Den Harry, den sie früher einmal gekannt hatten, gab es so nicht mehr, auch wenn sie beide das Entsetzen gespürt hatten, dass von dem Jungen ausging, der einmal der 'Goldene Junge von Gryffindor' gewesen war.  
  
Es war eine harte Lektion gewesen, doch Ron hatte sie lernen müssen, und er musste dafür sorgen, dass auch Hermione das verstand.  
  
Ron zog sie in seinen Schoß und wiegte sie, während sie schluchzte und flüsterte: 'Es kann nicht sein... Er würde doch nie...'  
  
Rons Blick fiel auf Seamus, der kaum merklich mit dem Kopf schüttelte.  
  
Schnell sprach Ron einen Stillezauber, der ihn und Hermione einschloss und schloss die Bettvorhänge um sich und seine Sklavin.  
  
Ihm war ebenso klar wie Seamus, dass Dean niemals würde erffahren dürfen, dass es Harrys Zauberspruch gewesen war, der seinen Herrn in einen so jämmerlichen Zustand versetzt hatte.  
  
Seamus hatte gesehen wie hörig Harry dem Tränkemeister war, doch Dean   
  
hatte ihn nie gesehen, konnte nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, was mit dem Junge-der-lebte geschehen war - und er war Harry auch zuvor niemals wirklich nahe gewesen.  
  
So wie die Dinge lagen, würde Dean es Harry höchstwahrscheinlich nicht verzeihen können, Seamus verletzt zu haben. Sie mussten es vor ihm geheimhalten. Hermione schluchzte immer noch.  
  
Sie war so blass, so unheimlich zerbrechlich... Manchmal reichte ein etwas rauerer Tonfall, ja, nur ein ungehaltener Blick Rons, und sie weinte für Stunden.  
  
'Schhhh, Kleines... Ich bin ja da...'  
  
Ron beschloss, das zu tun, was immer das sicherste Mittel war, Hermione zu beruhigen. Er kam sich manchmal billig vor, zu solchen Maßnahmen zu greifen - doch es war manchmal wirklich das Einzige, was noch übrig blieb, um sie aus ihren Depressionen und hysterischen Anfällen zu reißen.  
  
Er brachte sie dazu, sich hinzulegen und zog sie in einen tiefen Kuss, während er sie unendlich zärtlich streichelte - zunächst einfach nur liebevoll, dann leidenschaftlicher, bis ihre Schluchzer leiser wurden. Dann seufzte sie tief, schaudernd und wimmerte: 'Harry würde doch nie...'  
  
Während er ihr zärtlich über den Bauch streichelte flüsterte er: 'Schhhh, Kleines, ganz ruhig. Er kann ja nichts dafür...' Dann sprach er einen der wenigen Zaubersprüche, die er auch ohne Zauberstab benutzen konnte und entkleidete sie beide.  
  
Langsam gingen ihre Schluchzer in ein wimmerndes Stöhnen über. Seine Hände bedeckten jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut mit federleichten Streichelheinheiten, bis er spürte, dass sie vollständig entspannt war und sich seinen Liebkosungen entgegenreckte.  
  
Er drang langsam und zärtlich in sie ein und war so vorsichtig und sanft wie noch nie zuvor.  
  
Dies hier war für sie, nicht für ihn.  
  
Ron war sich seiner Verantwortung bewusst - er wusste, er musste für ihr Wohlergehen sorgen und hatte leider oft den Eindruck, dass er das nicht sehr gut machte.  
  
Doch was er ihr geben konnte, war seine Zärtlichkeit und Rücksicht - und die Gewissheit, dass sie sich darauf verlassen konnte, das er sie niemals im Stich lassen würde.  
  
Die Welt konnte untergehen und er würde sich weiterhin um sie kümmern.  
  
Und wenn er sie eines Tages nicht mehr würde schützen können, würde er mit ihr untergehen.   
  
Er würde sterben, um sie zu schützen, und er hatte ihr das mehr als einmal gesagt, auch wenn sie ihm immer wieder gesagt hatte dass sie es nicht hören wollte, dass diese Einstellung dumm war.  
  
Doch es war das Einzige, was sie vor seinen eigenen Augen als Paar noch von Herr und Sklavin unterschied - dass sie zu wirklichen Liebenden machte - und diese Gewissheit war etwas, das Ron brauchte, wahrscheinlich mehr noch als sie.  
  
Er bewegte sich langsam und ruhig in ihr, bis er spürte, wie sich ihre inneren Muskeln um ihn zusammenzogen. Gemeinsam erreichten sie ihren Höhepunkt.  
  
Nachdem er ihren Körper verlassen hatte, lagen sie noch eine Weile aneinandergeschmiegt da, sein Arm in einer beschützenden Geste um sie gelegt.  
  
Sie war nun ruhiger, doch er spürte dass sie ihn etwas fragen wollte, doch nicht so recht die Worte fand. 'Was ist denn, 'Mione?'  
  
Sie fragte langsam, zögernd, als ob sie Angst vor der Antwort hatte: 'Hat Snape... Wie geht es Harry? Und... wie ist es denn überhaupt passiert?'  
  
Ron schluckte schwer und zog sie fester an sich: 'Seamus hat beim Brauen einen Fehler gemacht, sein Kessel schmolz. Du weißt bestimmt noch, wie empfindlich Snape in der Hinsicht ist...' Er schauderte unwillkürlich: 'Normalerweise bestraft er das jetzt mit dem Cruciatus. Nun, er... er hat es Harry dann befohlen. Wie Du gemerkt hast, hat Harry... Er hatte erst Probleme, dem Befehl zu folgen... Aber ich hatte am Ende der Stunde den Eindruck, das Snape dennoch zufrieden mit ihm war. Ich denke, es geht Harry gut.'  
  
Hermione seufzte und sprach aus, was er nicht gesagt hatte, um sie nicht weiter aufzuregen: 'Aber Ron, *wie* kann es ihm gut gehen...'  
  
Doch er richtete sich auf und sah sie fest an: 'Harrys ganzes Empfinden richtet sich jetzt vor allem auf eine Sache - Snape zu gefallen. Glaube mir, 'Mione - wenn Snape mit ihm zufrieden ist, *geht* es Harry gut.'  
  
Sie nickte langsam und Ron sah so etwas wie Verständnis in ihren Augen.  
  
Er musste den Blick abwenden.  
  
Sie war ja nicht dumm und wusste genau, was für ein Gefühl es war, wenn das ganzes Leben darauf ausgerichtet war, einem Menschen zu gefallen.  
  
Sie kannte das Gefühl, Sklavin zu sein.  
  
Und so sehr es sich Ron auch anders wünschte - auch ein liebevoller Sklavenhalter war immer noch ein Sklavenhalter...  
  
Malfoy Manor, einige Zeit vor dem Fall des Lichts   
  
Lucius Malfoy saß in seinem Studierzimmer und grübelte, ein Ausdruck tiefsten Hasses auf dem Gesicht, als sich die Tür einen Spalt öffnete und eine schüchterne Stimme fragte: "Vater? Darf ich reinkommen?"  
  
Der Deatheater zwang sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln.  
  
Es war so gut zu hören, dass Draco sich endlich wieder traute, ihn anzusprechen ohne zugleich in wilder Panik zu zittern, doch schon ein unfreundlicher Gesichtsausdruck konnte jedes Vertrauen, dass ihm der Junge entgegenbrachte, wieder zunichte machen.  
  
"Ja, Draco? Möchtest Du etwas von mir?" Er gestikulierte seinem einzigen Sohn, sich neben ihn auf die Chippendale-Couch zu setzen, was dieser, mit einem scheuen Lächeln auch tat.  
  
"Ich habe... ich wollte fragen ob... Ob Du mit mir über das Buch sprechen würdest, dass Du mir geschenkt hast."  
  
Die Stimme des Jungen klang fast erstickt, als ob immer noch erwartend, jederzeit von ihm bestraft, geschlagen, misshandelt zu werden.   
  
Etwas, das Lucius , Lord of Malfoy, entgegen allem, was die Menschen von ihm glauben mochten, niemals getan hätte.   
  
Er hätte sich eher seine rechte Hand abgehackt, als seinen eigenen Erben einer so demütigenden, verachtungsvollen Behandlung auszusetzen wie er sie selbst in seiner Jugend von Händen seiner Familie erfahren hatte.   
  
Während er seinen Sohn in eine sanfte Umarmung zog, sagte Lucius zärtlich in dessen seidenweiche, hellblonde Haare hinein: "Natürlich, Draco. Wann immer Du möchtest. Gefällt es Dir?"  
  
Doch obwohl er sich bemühte, äußerlich ruhig und gelassen zu wirken, brodelte es in dem Aristokraten.  
  
Was hatte dieser Mann nur aus seinem Sohn gemacht!  
  
Dieses... dieses verschüchterte Kleinkind konnte doch nicht sein fast 14jähriger Sohn sein...  
  
Und er hatte nichts, aber auch gar nichts dagegen tun können.  
  
Niemand stellte sich gegen den Vertrauten des Dunklen Lords.  
  
Niemand, auch nicht Lucius Malfoy, der in der Hierarchie direkt unter den beiden angesiedelt war.  
  
Doch auch er hatte sein einziges Kind nicht vor dem Tränkemeister schützen können.  
  
Ein Jahr lang hatte Draco zu Severus Snapes 'Favoriten' gehört.  
  
Ein Euphemismus, der nur besagte, dass dieser die Faszination des Jungen mit seiner Person zu seinen Zwecken ausgenutzt, ihn von sich abhängig gemacht hatte, ihm den eigenen Willen genommen.  
  
Unter den Augen von Dumbledore, dem angeblich omnipotenten, hatte der Vorstand des Hauses Slytherin seinen Sohn zum devoten Sklaven gemacht.   
  
Noch ein Grund mehr für Lucius Malfoy den alten Zauberer abgrundtief zu hassen - wenn jemand Draco hätte helfen, ihn befreien können, so wäre es Albus Dumbledore gewesen, doch dieser hatte simpel die Augen verschlossen vor allen subtilen Hinweisen, die ihm Lucius mit der Zeit geliefert hatte.  
  
Die meisten Eltern der Kinder in Slytherin mochten den alten Zauberer verachten für das, was er für sie darstellte - einen Verräter an den Traditionen, den seit Ewigkeiten gültigen ungeschriebenen Gesetzen, die besagten, dass sich Zauberer und Nichtmagier aus dem Weg gehen sollten, das ihre Welten nicht zusammengehörten und das es gefährlich war, dies zu vergessen.  
  
Doch sehr, sehr viele hassten Albus Dumbledore aus sehr viel persönlicheren Gründen, denn er hatte es nicht, niemals, geschafft, über seine eigene Engstirnigkeit und seine Vorurteile hinauszugehen, zeigte diese auf ach-so-subtile Art und Weise immer wieder, und Verständnis für die Denkungsart der Slytherins zu entwickeln war ihm unmöglich, gekrönt von seiner Weigerung, auch nur zu versuchen, zu verstehen, was genau es war, das niemand ihm sagte,   
  
aber das er doch spüren musste - das niemand mehr Angst hatte vor dem Tränkemeister als die Kinder seines eigenen Hauses, und das aus gutem Grund.  
  
Waren sie nicht selbst im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit Snapes - was sie, da in seinem Haus, bis zu einem gewissen Punkt ja alle waren - so war es für jeden Slytherin eine allzu offensichtliche Tatsache, dass der Tränkemeister selbst den Selbstbewusstesten aller Schüler in Nullkommanichts zu einem hilflosen Wrack reduzieren konnte, wenn ihr Hausvorstand es nur wollte.  
  
Das Dumbledore niemals auf die offensichtlichen radikalen Veränderungen im Verhalten der besagten Schüler einging und anscheinend kein bisschen besorgt um deren Befinden war, ließ ihn in den Augen vieler Slytherins als falsch und hinterlistig erscheinen, bedrohlicher, weil raffinierter, als den Dunklen Lord selbst, der, wie es selbst denjenigen in diesem Haus, die eigentlich keine seiner Anhänger waren, erschien, zumindest offen und deutlich sagte, was er wollte und dachte.  
  
Alles in allem hatten die Slytherins niemals Grund gehabt, ihrem Schulleiter zu trauen, und der Zorn, der in Lucius Malfoy aufstieg, wenn er auch nur an den alten Magier dachte, wurde nur noch von seinem abgrundtiefen Hass auf den Tränkemeister selbst überstiegen.  
  
Dann, als Snapes Interesse an seinem Sohn erloschen war und er sich anderen Schülern zugewandt hatte, hatte Lucius Draco unter dem Vorwand aus der Schule genommen, das er nicht wollte, dass der Junge mit Schlammblütern auf einer Schulbank saß; und das er selbst ihn ab jetzt unterrichten wollte.  
  
Doch in Wirklichkeit wollte er ihn aus den Fängen seines Hausvorstands befreien und versuchen, dem Jungen wieder etwas Eigenständigkeit zu verschaffen, und ihm den Stolz und das Selbstvertrauen zurückzugeben, die einem Malfoy gebührten.  
  
Draco würde keine Chance haben, wenn sich nicht endlich etwas änderte.  
  
Er musste sich durchsetzen können, doch auch in seinem jetzigen, schon etwas gefestigterem Zustand noch war er nicht bereit für die Außenwelt.  
  
Lucius wusste, von seinem Erben würde erwartet werden, dass er eines Tages seinen Platz im Inneren Kreis übernahm - und so wenig selbstbewusst wie Draco momentan noch war, hatte das keinen Sinn  
  
Denn so sehr auch ein durchschnittlicher Death Eater schon eine Marionette des Willens Voldemorts und seines Vertrauten war - in dem Zustand, in dem sich Draco jetzt befand, *hatte* er gar keinen Willen mehr, würde ein Spielball in dem raffinierten Netz von Intrigen sein, dass die Politik des Inneren Kreises ausmachte.  
  
Keinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb, kein Bewusstsein für Würde und Stolz.  
  
Severus Snape hatte in Draco alles zerstört, was für Lucius einen Malfoy ausmachen sollte.  
  
Er hatte noch nie jemanden so gehasst wie diesen Mann - und hatte sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt, denn Snape war nun ausgerechnet einer der beiden Männer im Zauberreich, die er nicht antasten konnte.  
  
Selbst mit Albus Dumbledore hätte er es aufgenommen - doch der Zaubertränkemeister mit seinen speziellen Fähigkeiten war auch für den Lord of Malfoy ein zu gefährlicher Gegner.  
  
Lucius seufzte und während Draco ihm erzählte, was ihm an seinem neuen Buch gefiel und was nicht, schweiften seine Gedanken ab.  
  
Er musste sich Hilfe holen - er mochte zwar stolz sein und normalerweise nicht gewillt, seine Familienangelegenheiten nach außen zu tragen, doch er war nicht dumm genug um sich nicht einzusehen, dass er nicht wusste, wie er Dracos Abhängigkeit von seinem 'Herrn' bekämpfen   
  
konnte.  
  
Und er kannte nur einen Menschen, der dies scheinbar, teilweise, geschafft hatte.  
  
***  
  
Drei Tage später, Pettygrew Manor  
  
Eine Kutsche hielt vor dem Anwesen des früheren Leibdieners des Dunklen Lords.  
  
Ein leises Gespräch war zu hören, dann stieg eine Person aus.  
  
Als die anwesenden Angestellten, die auf dem Gut arbeiteten, den bekannten dunklen Zauberer sahen - sein Markenzeichen, das in der Sonne glänzende lange weißblonde Haar war nicht zu verwechseln - brach Entsetzen aus und die Muggel, die sich in seinem Blickfeld befanden, bemühten sich, so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden.  
  
Lucius Malfoy verzog den Mund zu einer verächtlichen Grimasse.  
  
Wie konnte Pettygrew das nur ertragen?  
  
Diese dummen *Tiere*, die sich Menschen nannten... Aber Pettygrew war ja schon immer ein bisschen spleenig gewesen.  
  
Das Voldemort das zuließ...  
  
Aber Lucius sollte das nicht weiter stören - immerhin würde ihm das jetzt nutzen.  
  
Es widerstrebte dem Lord of Malfoy zutiefst, nun ausgerechnet diesen Mann, den niemand ernst nahm, um Rat fragen zu müssen...  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich der Animagus selbst blicken ließ. Er kam aus dem Hauptportal heraus, und verbreitete die übliche Aura von Unsicherheit, als er fragte: "Lord Malfoy... Eine Freude, Euch zu sehen. Darf ich fragen..."  
  
Doch Lucius unterbrach ihn: "Nicht hier, Pettygrew. Zu viele neugierige Ohren."  
  
Dieser runzelte die Stirn, doch nickte und gestikulierte Malfoy, ihm in sein Büro zu folgen, dass sich direkt neben dem Haupteingang befand.  
  
Während sich Pettygrew hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte und Malfoy davor Platz nahm, fragte der : "So vorsichtig, MyLord? Ihr habt doch nicht etwa Angst vor meinen Dienern?"  
  
Malfoy spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen und zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen, bevor er antwortete: "Selbstverständlich nicht. Versuchst Du, mich zu provozieren, Pettygrew?"  
  
Er registrierte mit Genugtuung, dass der kleinere Mann zusammenzuckte und ihm einen panischen Blick zuwarf: "Oh nein, das würde ich niemals wagen. Ich frage mich nur, was diese Heimlichtuerei soll - schließlich kann hier niemand etwas tun oder sagen, ohne das ich es erfahre.."  
  
Malfoy lachte ironisch auf: "Pettygrew, diese Charade kannst Du Dir gleich an den Hut stecken. Ich kenne Dich. Der Dunkle Lord mag blind sein, doch ich bin es nicht. Du hast Dir hier eine kleines helles Refugium geschaffen und man muss schon die Augen zusammenkneifen, um nicht von ihrem Licht geblendet zu werden. Fragt sich nur, warum dein *Master* das zulässt..."  
  
Beide Männer waren sich gleichermaßen bewusst, dass hiermit nicht Voldemort gemeint war.  
  
Und der Tiefschlag unter die Gürtellinie saß - die Stimme des Animagus zitterte: "Was wünscht Ihr, Malfoy?" Die Erwähnung des Zaubertränkemeisters reichte immer noch, ihn in ein Wrack zu verwandeln, auch wenn er dies nach außen hin mittlerweile ganz gut kaschieren konnte.  
  
Die eisigen grauen Augen des Aristokraten beobachteten den jüngeren Zauberer prüfend, während er mit betont ruhiger Stimme sagte: "Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Pettygrew."  
  
Verblüffung sprach aus der wackeligen Stimme seines Gegenübers, als er antwortete: "*Meine* Hilfe, MyLord? Wie sollte ich Euch helfen?"  
  
"Mein Sohn Draco. Er... Snape hat sich um ihn *gekümmert*."  
  
Pettygrew schloss die Augen.  
  
Ein weiteres Opfer also.  
  
Noch eine menschliche Marionette in den Händen seines Masters.  
  
Mit hörbar gepresster Stimme zwang er sich zu fragen: "Wie lange, Malfoy?"  
  
Die Antwort kam prompt: "12 Monate..."  
  
Die Stimme des Animagus war immer noch leiser als sonst, als er sich erkundigte: "Ist er... Hat er das 'Training' beendet?"  
  
Lucius Malfoy zuckte zusammen. Wie konnte Pettygrew so - ruhig - über das Sprechen, was seinem Sohn angetan worden war?  
  
Dieser Mann war ein ständiges Ärgernis, ein Schandfleck in den Reihen der Inneren - sogar die Äußeren lachten heimlich hinter seinem Rücken - und hier saß er, der Lord of Malfoy und musste mit diesem Cretin über etwas sprechen, das er am liebsten allen verheimlicht hätte - das sein einziger Sohn in diesem Augenblick Angst vor seinem eigenen Schatten hatte und nichts mehr wollte als 'dienen'...  
  
Mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme antwortete er: "Wenn es das ist, was Du meinst, Pettygrew - ja, Draco verhält sich wie ein Sklave, nicht wie der zukünftige Lord, der er ist."  
  
Pettygrew sah ihn jetzt scharf an: "Und warum erzählt Ihr *mir* das alles - Euch sollte doch bewusst sein, dass ich mich nicht gegen ... meinen Herrn stellen kann."  
  
Malfoys aufgestaute Wut explodierte - er sprang auf und schlug mit seiner behandschuhten Faust auf den Schreibtisch: "Verdammt, Pettygrew - nicht dieses Theater vor mir! Meinst Du, jeder von uns ist blind? DU hast Dich von ihm befreit!"  
  
Der Animagus war zusammengezuckt und unwillkürlich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl   
  
zurückgewichen, und brachte mit wackeliger Stimme heraus: "Ihr irrt Euch... Ich habe mich nicht befreit, ich... er..." Er stockte und schluckte schwer, und Malfoy sah mit Verachtung die Träne, die ihm die linke Wange hinunterlief, "Ihr versteht das falsch... S.. S.. Snape *übergab* mich an Unseren Lord.. Und dieser hat mich für meine Dienste mit ein paar.. Freiheiten.. belohnt. Es war nichts weiter als... Glück, MyLord."  
  
Der Mann sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden - nicht, dass sich Malfoy normalerweise Gedanken um das Seelenheil eines solchen Schwächlings gemacht hätte, doch er brauchte ihn...  
  
Sobald seine Wut etwas abgeflaut war, setzte er sich wieder und sagte dann mit möglichster ruhiger Stimme: "Doch, Pettygrew... Die Symptome... Wie hast du... Du ..." Ein Hauch Verzweiflung klang aus den nächsten Worten, "Draco kann noch nicht einmal mehr entscheiden, was er essen möchte. Er kann keinen Schritt ohne Begleitung tun, ist geradezu abstoßend gehorsam und hat hysterische Weinkrämpfe, sobald er glaubt meinen Unwillen erregt zu haben. Er macht sich - und damit mich - lächerlich, indem er vor mir auf die *Knie* sinkt, vor allen unseren Gästen!"  
  
Etwas geschah, was sich der Lord of Malfoy niemals hätte vorstellen können - Peter Pettygrew sprang auf und sah ihn mit einem dermaßen wütenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an, das es ihm ganz anders wurde.  
  
Der ehemalige Leibdiener des Dunklen Lords war niemals ein besonders kraftvoller Zauberer gewesen, doch nun spürte Lucius Malfoy zum ersten Mal, das er auch nicht zu unterschätzen war; denn die Welle wild freigesetzter magischer Energie, die ihn nun traf, nahm ihm fast den Atem.  
  
Dann sagte der Animagus mit fester, geradezu tödlich ruhiger Stimme: "Wieso seid Ihr hier? Um ihm zu helfen - oder weil Ihr Euch Eures Sohnes schämt, MyLord? - Er ist das Opfer, vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch dieser Tatsache erinnern!!!"  
  
Derr Lord of Malfoy betrachtete sein Gegenüber mit großen Augen und begann dann, zum grenzenlosen Erstaunen des Animagus, triumphierend zu lächeln.  
  
Dies war er, der Beweis, den er brauchte.   
  
Der Mann *hatte* sich befreit, was auch immer er sagen mochte.   
  
Kein Mann, der sich noch in den Fängen des Tränkemeisters befand, konnte so offen, selbstbewusst, sprechen, ihm, dem Mann, der sich in der Hierarchie der dunklen Kräfte direkt unter dem Dunklen Lord und seinem Vertrauten befand, der genauso gefürchtet war wie der Dunkle Lord selbst, so entgegentreten, ihn sogar attackieren.  
  
Himmel, Draco wäre niemals fähig gewesen, derartige Aggression zu zeigen - er würde weinen, zusammenbrechen, aber niemals einen Wutausbruch bekommen...  
  
Dann sagte er betont langsam, und sehr ruhig: ‚Pettygrew, das will ich überhört haben. Ich muss mich nicht vor Dir rechtfertigen. Es reicht für Dich zu wissen, dass sich Draco in einem Zustand befindet, den Du offensichtlich überwunden hast, und Du wahrscheinlich die einzige Person im Zauberreich bist, die das Mittel kennt, ihn zu heilen.'  
  
Pettygrew kniff die Augen zusammen und fragte misstrauisch: ‚Wie kommt Ihr auf die Idee, das, gesetzt den Fall, ich hätte tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit, Euren Sohn aus diesem ... Zustand... zu befreien, ich auch dazu bereit wäre, MyLord? Wieso sollte ich dazu bereit sein, wenn es mir nichts einbringt, außer den Zorn meines... früheren... Herrn?'  
  
Malfoy sah ihn fest an und sagte mit mühsamer Beherrschung: ‚Das Wissen, dass ich der dritte nach *ihm* in der Erbfolge auf den Titel des Dunklen Lords bin und damit über Dir stehe, Pettygrew, sollte als Grund reichen. Doch wenn ich mir Deine kleine Oase des Lichts hier ansehe, werde ich auch noch einen weiteren anführen, der Dich wohl eher überzeugen sollte: Der Junge leidet und Du kannst ihm helfen.'  
  
Es war deutlich, was er damit sagen wollte.   
  
Was auch immer für ein Schauspiel es war, das Pettygrew Voldemort und Snape da vorspielte - der Lord of Malfoy war sich glasklar bewusst, das Pettygrew das Herz eines weißen Magiers besaß und damit etwas, was für Lucius Malfoy bisher immer eine Schwäche gewesen war - die Fähigkeit und vor allemden Willen, Mitgefühl zu empfinden.  
  
Pettygrew holte tief Luft. Dann sagte er, seine Stimme schwach, als habe er seine gesamte Energie verbraucht und doch auch gleichzeitig merkwürdig entschlossen: ‚Malfoy, wenn ich Euch helfen soll, Eurem Sohn helfen soll, muss ich das auf meine Weise tun, unter meinen Bedingungen.'   
  
Dann sah er den ruhig dasitzenden Schwarzmagier, dessen eisgraue Augen keine Emotion zeigten, fest an und fragte in sehr ernstem, nachdrücklichen Ton: ‚MyLord, wenn ich dafür sorgen soll, das Draco geholfen wird, so müsst Ihr mir erlauben, es auf meine Weise zu tun, ohne viele Fragen zu stellen. Ihr werdet ein paar Bedingungen zu erfüllen haben, die Euch vielleicht nicht gefallen werden, doch ich versichere Euch, ich muss auf ihnen bestehen, denn auch meine Sicherheit und die meiner... Angestellten... steht auf dem Spiel.'  
  
Lucius Malfoy nickte langsam, nachdenklich.   
  
Natürlich, er hatte dies erwartet. So wenig es ihm auch schmeckte, doch Pettygrew hatte ihn in der Hand - er hielt den wahrscheinlich einzigen Schlüssel zu Dracos Zukunft in seiner Hand, und war sich dessen offensichtlich auch bewusst.  
  
Pettygrew fuhr fort: ‚Ich muss sichergehen können, dass Ihr Euch nicht einmischt, Malfoy. Draco kann nur geholfen werden, wenn ich es freie Hand habe. Ich versichere Euch, dass es ihm an nichts fehlen wird, wenn Ihr ihn in meiner Obhut lasst.'  
  
Jetzt zuckte der ältere Zauberer zusammen: ‚Ich soll ihn... hierlassen? Bei Dir? In dieser.. muggelverseuchten... Umgebung?'  
  
Er konnte sehen, dass sich Pettygrew mühsam beherrschte, als er mit gepresster Stimme entgegnete: ‚Ich versichere Euch, MyLord, dass es ihm nicht schaden würde. Doch wenn es Euch nicht gefällt, wie ich lebe, so schlage ich vor, Ihr sucht nach einer anderen Möglichkeit, Eurem Sohn zu helfen. Ich kann ihm nur hier helfen, nirgendwo sonst.'  
  
Hastig, in einer Art und Weise die er ansonsten ganz und gar nicht von sich selber kannte, beeilte sich der Aristokrat zu sagen: ‚Nein, nein, Pettygrew. Vergiss, was ich eben gesagt habe... Ich glaube nicht, dass Du es wagen würdest, mich anzulügen, wenn Du sagst, Du könntest ihm nur hier helfen.'  
  
Er hatte beabsichtigt, es wie eine Drohung klingen zu lassen, doch was dabei herauskam, klang mehr wie eine verzweifelte Bitte.  
  
Pettygrew sah ihn einen Augenblick prüfend an, und einen verrückten Moment lang hatte Lucius Malfoy das Gefühl, der Animagus könne ihn mit einem einzigen Blick durchschauen, quasi einen Seelenscan durchführen.   
  
Er hasste es, er hatte sich selten so verletzlich gefühlt - denn er hatte schon lange niemandem mehr außer seinem Sohn seine Gefühle dermaßen offengelegt.  
  
Der Lord of Malfoy hatte das niederschmetternde Gefühl, das, wenn der Animagus es nun darauf anlegte, er ihn mit ein paar Worten für immer zerstören würde.   
  
Doch alles was der Animagus tat, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, war, ihm zuzunicken und zu sagen: ‚Gut. Solltet Ihr Euch dafür entscheiden, Euren Sohn auf mein Anwesen zu bringen, nachdem ich Euch meine Bedingungen für seinen Aufenthalt hier bei uns genannt habe, so wäre ich dazu bereit, ihn bei uns aufzunehmen und alles für ihn zu tun, was in meiner bescheidenen Macht steht.'   
  
Dann zögerte er kurz und sagte dann, sehr leise und bestimmt: ‚Ich kann keine Wunder versprechen, Malfoy. Es ist ein... langwieriger Prozess und genausowenig berechenbar wie die Liebe.'  
  
Normalerweise hätte Lucius Malfoy so eine Aussage wütend gemacht, er wollte keine semi-poetischen, wagen Versprechungen hören, sondern eine feste Zusage, dass es Draco bald besser gehen würde, doch irgend etwas in den Augen des anderen Zauberers hielt ihn zurück.  
  
Er konnte sehen, dass das, was der Animagus da gesagt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach und dass diese Erkenntnis aus eigener leidvoller Erfahrung geboren worden und keine leere, in den Raum geworfene Phrase war.   
  
Pettygrew wollte ihm eine herbe Enttäuschung ersparen, wenn Draco den Weg zurück in ein normales Leben nicht mehr finden würde.  
  
Es gab Lucius einen schmerzhaften Stich, doch auch ein merkwürdig warmes Gefühl, das er seit langem nicht mehr gespürt hatte, seit Narcissas Tod nicht mehr.   
  
Er war nicht mehr alleine in seiner Besorgnis um Draco.   
  
Egal was noch kommen würde, er spürte dass er den Aussagen des Animagus vertrauen konnte - Peter Pettygrew würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um seinen Sohn zu heilen, und dafür würde er, der Lord of Malfoy alles, aber auch alles versprechen.  
  
***  
  
tbc  
  
AN: Hallöchen Leute...  
  
Ihr wundert Euch jetzt bestimmt - ja, es gibt mindestens eine grobe Unstimmigkeit in der Zeitlinie von Enigma - und zwar ist es nicht sinnig, das einerseits Hermione und Ron schon eine Woche nach dem Verschwinden Harrys dachten, er sei tot, wenn seine Magie ja erst 4 Monate später von Snape blockiert wurde... Das ist mir klar, und es tut mir leid, aber die Geschichte hat sich einfach anders entwickelt, als ich es am Anfang geplant hatte...  
  
Insgesamt habe ich mit der Zeit so meine Probleme *rotwerd*, wie ihr ja wohl alle bemerkt habt... Ich habe mich allerdings entschlossen, jetzt erstmal einfach weiterzuschreiben und später diverse Unstimmigkeiten (auch die   
  
vielen Flashbacks und Zeitsprünge, die mich selbst schon wahnsinnig machen) zu berichtigen, wenn die Geschichte ganz komplett ist - und es kommen noch ein paar Kapitel. Es wäre jetzt sehr aufwendig, mitten in der Story alles zu überarbeiten und ich befürchte, ich würde sie dann nicht mehr zu Ende bringen...   
  
Es fällt mir ja sowieso schon schwer - diejenigen, die in der DeutscheHarryPotterFanfiction-Yahoo-Group sind, wissen ja schon, warum, aber ich will es doch auch noch mal sagen - ich habe vor ein paar Wochen einen bewaffneten Raubüberfall mit Geiselnahme mit ansehen müssen. Glaubt mir, wenn man mit ansieht, wie jemand mit Todesangst in den Augen in eine Pistole blickt, auf dem Boden kniend, die Waffe direkt vor sich, dann vergeht einem alle Energie, über so etwas auch noch zu schreiben... *schauder*   
  
Todesangst sieht man wirklich in den Augen eines Menschen, ich habe es früher nie für realistisch gehalten, aber es ist so... Und so etwas ein paar Meter von mir entfernt... Kein Film, kein Krimi, kein Theaterstück - Realität. Grauenhaft. Keine Geschichte kann so grauenhaft sein. Und... einen Moment lang habe ich wirklich gedacht: Jetzt drückt der wirklich ab... Die Räuber sind nämlich nach dem eigentlichen Überfall zur Hintertür und die Geiseln atmeten schon auf, wollten aufstehen, als einer der Räuber wiederkam und wild mit der Pistole rumfuchtelte. Das waren die längsten Sekunden meines Lebens...  
  
Natürlich (!!!) habe ich die Polizei gerufen (man glaubts gar nicht, aber es gibt sogar Leute, die schauen bei so was noch zu und rufen nicht mal die Polizei - es war mitten in der Fußgängerzone, Haupteinkaufszeit und ein Juweliergeschäft wurde überfallen - direkt hinter der Schaufensterscheibe, man stelle sich das mal vor...) , und von den HUNDERTEN von Leuten, die da gegafft und das ganze anscheinend für einen Krimi gehalten haben *wutschnaub*, waren nachher genau 3 Stück bereit, eine Zeugenaussage zu machen - ich und noch zwei weitere)   
  
Die Polizei war irre schnell da (und waren einfach SUPERNETT) und es ist niemandem wirklich etwas passiert, auch wenn die Geiselnehmer nervös waren und mit der Sch...waffe noch vor den armen Leuten rumfuchtelten.   
  
Seit diesem Erlebnis habe ich eine, wie ich finde begreifliche, Vorliebe für Hurt/Comfort (hence mein Draco... und auch Hermione..) und habe eine Zeit lang auch nichts ‚enigmatisches' mehr zu Papier / in den Computer gebracht....  
  
Etwas Positives hat es aber definitiv für mich gehabt - ich weiß jetzt, das ich weit davon entfernt bin, herzlos zu sein... Ich hatte einen richtigen Schock hinterher, wäre fast umgekippt - bin dann gleich mit Schokolade gefüttert worden (*lol* musste sogar grinsen, weil mich das doch stark an Lupin erinnerte... - zumal mir auch ohne Dementoren schon irre kalt war, ist ja wohl so bei einem Schock) und durfte mich mit in einen Mannschaftswagen der Polizei setzen.  
  
Das nur mal so zur Erklärung für meine ewiglange Schreibpause... Ich hoffe, ich kann jetzt wieder etwas *heftiger* schreiben... Aber ich glaube, dieses Erlebnis wird die Art und Weise, in der diese Geschichte und jede andere meiner Geschichten weitergehen wird, auf jeden Fall beeinflussen, denn selbst wenn es nicht ich selbst war, die da in die Mündung gestarrt hat, so hat es mir doch auch bewusst gemacht, wie verwundbar und wertvoll alles Leben ist. Aufgrund der Tatsache, das auch schon eine Verwandte von mir ermordet wurde (meine Tante, gemeinsam mit ihrer Freundin von zwei Kerlen vergewaltigt und erschlagen...) war ich zwar eigentlich schon immer etwas sensibilisiert in der Richtung, aber jetzt habe ich doch große Skrupel entwickelt, wenn es um Enigma geht.  
  
Deshalb überlege ich seit einiger Zeit hin- und her, ob ich Enigma von ffnet runternehmen soll und in die etwas geschütztere Atmosphäre einer Group gebe (z. B. Deutsche_HP_Fanfiction, wo Enigma ja auch schon liegt), wo zwar auch vielleicht auch der eine oder andere noch empfindlich sein mag, aber da kann man wenigstens nicht aus Versehen mit der Suchmaschine drauflanden...   
  
Bitte, schreibt mir ein Review, und entschuldigt die ewiglange AN - ich fand, das ihr eine Erklärung verdient. 


	8. Dom und sub, Herr und Sklave

DISCLAIMER:   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Und nochmal auf Deutsch:  
  
Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.   
  
Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen.   
  
AN: Hallo :-) Heute gibt es mal nur ein kleines Zwischenspiel, und zwar habe ich mich entschlossen, dass sich Dean vorstellen sollte... Der arme Kerl ist ja bisher kaum (gar nicht) zu Wort gekommen, obwohl er und Seamus mir doch relativ wichtig sind.   
  
Gar keine Interaktionen zwischen Harry und Snape in diesem Kapitel (Harry kommt nur in Deans Erinnerung vor), aber ich bin schon dabei, weiterzuschreiben, und soweit sich nicht noch bedeutend etwas ändern sollte, wird er im nächsten Kapitel wieder einen Auftritt haben. Ich wollte allerdings diesmal etwas schneller wieder posten, und das hier ist dabei rausgekommen.   
  
Keywords: Erwähnungen von SM und D/s, inklusive Bondage und Spanking, doch keine brutale Gewalt und kein non-con, SLASH, wenn auch keine richtiggehende Sexszene  
  
Und: Dies ist noch ungebetaed, genau wie der Rest der Story - das passiert erst, wenn ich alles fertiggeschrieben habe, sorry, sonst komme ich einfach nicht mehr weiter.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Deans PoV  
  
Hermione schlief, wie so oft, direkt ein, nachdem sie das Mittagessen verzehrt hatten, das ihnen Ron und Seamus gebracht hatten.  
  
Dean schien es oft, als verschliefe sie ihr Leben, als flüchtete sie sich in ein Traumland, in dem es keine Sklaverei, keine Deatheater, keinen Voldemort gab.   
  
Er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken.  
  
Sie litt unglaublich, und sie alle konnten nichts tun, als ihr dabei zuzusehen. Selbst Ron, an den sie sich in ihrer Verzweiflung klammerte, konnte ihr nicht wirklich helfen.  
  
Dean saß mit verschränkten Beinen auf dem Bett, das er nun schon so lange mit Seamus teilte, und dachte über die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen und Monate, des letzten Jahres, nach.  
  
Über Ron, über Hermione... Und vor allem über Seamus.  
  
Dieser hatte sein Wort gehalten, und war immer für ihn da, ließ ihn niemals im Stich und verstand alles, auch ohne große Worte.  
  
Und doch, Dean hatte oft das bestürzende Gefühl, in einer empfindlichen Seifenblase zu leben, die jeden Moment platzen konnte.  
  
Die Verletzungen, die Seamus durch den Cruciatus erlitten hatte und von denen er sich noch immer nicht endgültig erholt hatte, sich vielleicht niemals wieder richtig erholen würde, waren für seinen sub nur ein weiteres Indiz dafür, das die heile Welt, die ihm dieser bieten wollte, eben nur das war - eine Seifenblase, ein schöner Traum, der eines Tages ausgeträumt sein würde.  
  
Es machte ihm nichts aus, Seamus zu gehorchen, er hätte es gar nicht anders haben wollen.   
  
Was gab es Schöneres, als sich einem über alles geliebten Menschen mit Leib und Seele anzuvertrauen, ihm alles zu geben, was man zu geben hatte?   
  
Sich in seinen Armen sicher zu fühlen, selbst gefesselt und geknebelt noch zu wissen, das man sicher war, und das der Geliebte niemals erlauben würde, das ihm etwas geschah, und wenn es dessen eigenes Leben kosten würde..  
  
Und Seamus hatte ihn niemals enttäuscht, ihm niemals Dinge aufgezwungen, die ihm zuwider gewesen wären., ihm niemals sinnentleerte Befehle gegeben, nichts, was Seamus ihm befahl, geschah ohne eindeutigen Grund. Es gab keine Herumkommandiererei, keinen Missbrauch der Macht, die er über Dean hatte.  
  
Und doch brachte der Dom ihn an seine Grenzen, immer wieder, brachte ihn dazu, sich immer wieder neu dafür zu entscheiden, ihm zu vertrauen und sich ihm zu unterwerfen, doch immer hatte Seamus auf jedes kleine Zeichen des Widerwillens, des Unbehagens reagiert.  
  
Noch nie hatte er sein Sicherheitswort gebraucht, während der ganzen Zeit nicht, denn Seamus war dominant, doch kein Sadist.   
  
Es ging nicht um Schmerzen, sondern um Autorität; nicht darum, weh zu tun, sondern darum, zu beherrschen und sich beherrschen zu lassen.   
  
Selbst bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten, an denen Seamus zu körperlichen ‚Strafen' griff war er nicht brutal, und er hatte ihn noch nie anders als mit der bloßen Hand bestraft.  
  
Niemals war es über ein paar nicht allzu harte Klapse hinausgegangen, die seine Haut nur noch empfänglicher für die liebevollen Streicheleinheiten gemacht, sie sensibilisiert hatte in einem Maße, wie das sonst nicht der Fall war.  
  
Und immer wieder fragte ihn Seamus, ob wirklich alles in Ordnung sei, immer wieder zeigte sich seine tiefgehende Angst, eines Tages zu weit zu gehen, und Dean doch zu überfordern.  
  
Doch auch wenn vieles andere unsicher war, bei aller Zukunftsangst, die Dean manchmal erfasste - das war etwas, was ihm lächerlich erschien und was er niemals, nicht eine Sekunde lang befürchtet hatte - denn es ging darum, sich rückhaltslos zu lieben, ohne jede Scheu zu zeigen, wie sehr man sich liebte, und nie hatte ihm Seamus Grund dazu gegeben, an seiner großen Liebe zu zweifeln.  
  
Niemals zuvor hatte er einem Menschen so Vertrauen können.  
  
Für Dean war Seamus sein erster Liebhaber gewesen, er hatte niemals eine andere Art der Beziehung kennengelernt und konnte es sich auch gar nicht anders vorstellen.   
  
Am Anfang war er unerfahren, unsicher und zu keinem geringen Anteil ängstlich gewesen, doch Seamus, sein ruhiger, bedächtiger Seamus, sein Fels in der Brandung, hatte ihm immer wieder, mit sanften Worten und beruhigenden Streicheleinheiten versichert, das es in Ordnung war, zu fühlen, was er fühlte, es zuzulassen.  
  
Sich hinzugeben, ohne sich dafür zu schämen.   
  
Das Bedürfnis, sich zu unterwerfen, sich dominieren zu lassen, zu akzeptieren und sich dabei nicht für pervers, für krank zu halten.  
  
Seamus hatte ihn gelehrt, was es hieß, sich selbst als das zu akzeptieren, was man war.   
  
Als Seamus ihn zum ersten Mal gefesselt hatte, an den Händen an die Pfosten seines Bettes, und mit liebevollem Blick und behutsamen Händen, mir freundlicher und verständnisvoller, aber unmissverständlich autoritärer, sehr leiser Stimme den Grundstein für die besondere Richtung gelegt hatte, die ihre Beziehung genommen hatte, hatte Dean hinterher in seinen Armen geweint.  
  
Doch es waren keine Tränen gewesen, die einer Verletztheit entsprangen, sondern es schien Dean selbst, als sei ein Staudamm aufgebrochen, als sei er endlich nach Hause gekommen, als habe er endlich gefunden, wonach er immer gesucht hatte.  
  
Jemanden, dem er sich rückhaltslos anvertrauen, sich ausliefern, bei dem er einfach nur fühlen konnte, dem er die Last der Entscheidungen übergeben konnte und im Gegenzug sich selbst, seine ganze Liebe, sein ganzes Selbst, schenken konnte.  
  
Und Seamus hatte verstanden, seine ganze Aufgewühltheit, hatte ihn besser durchschaut als er selbst es tat, genauso wie sein Dom ihn auch heute noch besser zu kennen schien als er selbst, und ihn gestreichelt, bis er eingeschlafen war, um ihn dann am nächsten Morgen noch einmal mit großer Zärtlichkeit zu lieben.  
  
Am Anfang war es ein Geheimnis zwischen ihnen beiden gewesen, das sich nur in den engen Grenzen von Seamus Himmelbett abspielte, doch bald war es ein offenes Geheimnis gewesen, das Dean und Seamus ein Paar waren.  
  
Doch nur ein Junge in ihrem Dormitorium hatte durchschaut, was wohl alle anderen übersahen, und das war Harry Potter gewesen.  
  
Eines Nachts, sie lagen Arm in Arm da, die Vorhänge des Bettes halb zurückgezogen und einfach nur in zärtlicher Umarmung, hatte der Junge-der-lebte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein angesprochen.  
  
Flashback   
  
'Schlaft ihr schon alle?'  
  
Rons schwere Atemzüge verrieten, dass er sich im Tiefschlaf befand, ebenso Nevilles leises, beinahe unhörbares Schnarchen, und Seamus war auch bereits im Halbschlaf, und antwortete Dean flüsternd: 'Ich bin noch wach, die andern schlafen glaub ich alle schon.'  
  
Daraufhin zögerte Harry und fragte dann leise: 'Du... Dean... Darf ich Dich mal was fragen?'   
  
Und dann, fügte er hastig hinzu: 'Du musst aber nicht antworten, ich könnte es verstehen...'  
  
Deans Magen zog sich in einen unangenehmen Knoten zusammen, als er zögernd sagte: 'Klar, was ist denn?'  
  
Harry zog hörbar die Luft ein und sagte dann vorsichtig: 'Du und Seamus... Ich habe gehört... Ich... Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich es sagen soll... Ist alles... Ist alles in Ordnung zwischen Euch?'  
  
Deans Herz fing an zu rasen und seine Stimme zitterte, als er fragte: 'Was hast Du gehört?!   
  
Harry zögerte zuerst wieder, doch dann sagte dann, leise, sehr vorsichtig: 'Ich war heute Abend ein wenig später in der Dusche...'  
  
Dean zog hörbar die Luft ein.  
  
Seamus und er hatten ebenfalls geduscht, in einer der Duschkabinen, doch sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, das noch einer außer ihnen nach der Sperrstunde duschen wollen würde.  
  
Er spürte, wie er knallrot wurde, doch er fragte mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme:'Ja... und?'  
  
Er konnte förmlich hören, wie Harry schluckte und dann sehr, sehr leise sagte: 'Ich habe gehört, wie Dir Seamus... wie er... wie er Dir befohlen hat, auf die Knie zu gehen und...' Seine Stimme erstarb.  
  
Dean zitterte jetzt am ganzen Körper.   
  
Seamus hatte ihm befohlen, ihn zu befriedigen, mit dem Mund, und hatte dabei seine ganze dominante Ader herausklingen lassen, sein Ton war gebieterisch gewesen und Dean hatte keine Sekunde gezögert, zu gehorchen.  
  
Seinem Dom Vergnügen zu bereiten, das ihm dieser ja auch so liebevoll schenkte... er hätte es ihm niemals verweigert.  
  
Es war nichts gewesen, was er nicht genossen hätte, aber... was musste Harry jetzt für einen Eindruck haben?   
  
Dean wurde es siedendheiß bewusst, was es auf den anderen Jungen, einen Außenstehenden, der nicht im Geringsten nachvollziehen konnte, was da wirklich ablief, für einen Eindruck machen musste.   
  
Harry musste sie für pervers halten...  
  
Als Dean nicht antwortete, fragte Harry zaghaft weiter: 'Dean? Alles in Ordnung? - Es tut mir leid, wenn ich... Ich wollte Dich eigentlich nur fragen, ob mit Dir alles in Ordnung ist, oder ob... ob Du vielleicht irgend jemanden zum Reden brauchst.  
  
Dean unterdrückte ein hysterisches Kichern als ihm klar wurde, was los war, und warum Harry so ungewöhnlich herumstotterte.   
  
Harry dachte, Seamus setze ihn unter Druck, würde ihn zu etwas bringen, was er gar nicht wollte.  
  
Dean zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen und sah dann rasch zu seinem Dom herüber, dessen Gesicht er im wagen Licht des Mondes erkennen konnte.   
  
Ein Glück, Seamus schlief tief und fest, und bekam nichts davon mit...   
  
Es hätte ihn zutiefst verletzt, wenn er das gehört hätte.  
  
'Harry... ich bin in Ordnung... Es ist nicht so, wie Du jetzt vielleicht denkst... Wir sind... Seamus und ich... wir haben eine besondere... Art von Beziehung. Ich... ich kann es jederzeit stoppen, wenn ich will.'  
  
Dean hatte noch nie jemandem erklärt, was D/s war, und merkte jetzt auch, dass er sich gänzlich unfähig fand, es genauer zu erläutern.  
  
Wie erklärte man jemandem, der gar nicht diese Veranlagung hatte, das man es genoß, sich von einem geliebten Menschen befehlen zu lassen, sich vollkommen in dessen Hände zu geben, sich auszuliefern?  
  
Das einen nichts mehr erregte, als die leisen Kommandos, die Fesseln, in denen man sich so sicher fühlte, wie sonst niemals?   
  
Das Lob, die liebevollen Aufforderungen und die festen Hände, die einen dazu brachten, zu geben, was man zu geben hatte... Das Bedürfnis, die Hände zu küssen, die Dich gefesselt hatten, sich unterzuordnen...  
  
Harrys Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Aus seinen Worten war Zweifel herauszuhören: 'Wirklich, Dean? - Ehrlich, es klang...'  
  
Jetzt unterbrach ihn Dean: 'Harry, ich habe ein Sicherheitswort.'  
  
Eine spannungsgeladene Stille folgte, in der Dean meinte, seinen eigenen beschleunigten Herzschlag hören zu können.  
  
Dann ein leises: 'Oh...' von Harry. Es schien zu sickern. Und dann eine zögernde Frage: 'Ist das... Sadomasochismus?'  
  
Dean zwang sich wieder, ruhig durchzuatmen.   
  
Er hoffte nur, dass er Harry klarmachen konnte, das es zwischen ihm und Seamus nichts gab, worum er sich Sorgen machen musste.  
  
'Ja... So eine Art... Aber nur sanfter... Und... wir lieben uns...'  
  
Harry zögerte nocheinmal und sagte dann vorsichtig: 'Es tut mir leid, ich... ich hätte mich nicht einmischen sollen.... Aber... wenn Du doch mal jemanden zum Reden brauchst... Ich bin nicht so leicht zu schocken.'  
  
Dean drängte es, Harry um eine Sache zu bitten, die ihm wirklich sehr wichtig war: 'Und... Harry... Würdest Du... Würdest Du das bitte für Dich behalten? Ich meine... Du hast es ja auch falsch verstanden und... es ist alles noch so neu... Ich möchte nicht, das jeder Bescheid weiß, ok?'  
  
Flashback Ende   
  
Der Junge-der-lebte hatte ihm dann fest versprochen, den Mund zu halten und soweit es Dean wusste, hatte er dieses Versprechen auch gehalten.  
  
Doch manchmal, wenn Harry dachte, Dean merke es nicht, hatte er sie beobachtet, mit einem prüfenden Blick, aus dem Besorgnis zu sprechen schien.  
  
Nach einer Weile hatten sie alle Jungen in ihrem Dormitorium eingeweiht, denn es ließ sich einfach nicht vermeiden, das sie mitbekamen, dass sich Dean von Seamus sehr viel sagen ließ und oft für sie beide gemeinsam sprach, wenn es um Entscheidungen ging.  
  
Zum Glück hatten es alle gut aufgenommen, und die spezielle Natur ihrer Beziehung zueinander ohne dumme Bemerkungen akzeptiert.  
  
Mehr noch, Neville war einmal zu Dean gekommen, als zufällig niemand außer ihnen im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war, und hatte ihm anvertraut, das er sich ebenfalls vorstellen konnte, in einer solchen Beziehung zu leben - und Dean hatte ihm versichert, das er das bestimmt auch einmal erleben würde.  
  
Der sanfte, friedfertige Neville, der später soviel Mut bewiesen hatte und dann mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlt hatte, also nie diese Erfahrung machen würde können.  
  
Niemals erfahren würde, wie es wahr, von jemandem über allem Maßen geliebt zu werden.  
  
Dean konnte manchmal nicht glauben, das er selbst so ein unglaubliches Glück gehabt hatte, während alle um ihn herum zerbrochen zu sein schienen.  
  
Er war bei Seamus, der ihn liebte, ihn auf Händen trug, und ihm machte das eingeschränkte Leben, das er führen musste, nicht halb so viel aus wie Hermione.  
  
Dean schauderte es manchmal, wenn er sah, das sie sich mittlerweile verhielt, als sei sie ein sub.  
  
Denn sie war keiner, kein bisschen - im Gegenteil, wenn er sie überhaupt hätte einschätzen sollen, hätte er für eher dominant gehalten, niemals für so unterwürfig, wie sie sich jetzt Ron gegenüber gab, der zur gleichen Zeit immer autoritärer wurde.   
  
Tatsächlich war dieser jetzt manchmal so streng, das es Dean eine Gänsehaut verschaffte und er froh war, das er Seamus hatte, der sich in seiner Rolle als Sklavenhalter bedeutend besser zurechtzufinden schien als der Rotschopf, und bei dem er sich sicher und geborgen fühlen konnte.  
  
Ron.... das war ein Thema für sich.   
  
Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der Dean den jüngsten Weasleybruder als seinen Freund bezeichnet hätte, doch die war schon lange vorbei, auch wenn er das wahrscheinlich niemals offen zugegeben hätte.  
  
Sicher, auch Dean sah deutlich, das Ron sich hatte verändern müssen, aber der Tonfall, den Ron manchmal an den Tag legte, und die Art und Weise, wie er sich gab, war so erschreckend autoritär geworden, das Dean nicht nur einmal zusammengezuckt war, als Ron ohne Seamus den Raum betreten hatte.  
  
Ron war kein schlechterer Mensch geworden... Aber er ließ machmal einfach keine Widerrede mehr zu, und erwartete, das sein Wort galt und wurde schnell ungeduldig mit ihm, wenn er nicht wie erwartet gehorchte.   
  
Und wenn Ron beschloss, das Abends im Dormitorium das Licht gelöscht werden sollte, so fragte er vielleicht noch Seamus, ob ihm das Recht war, doch fast nie Hermione und niemals ihn, Dean.  
  
  
  
Seamus hatte Dean mehr als einmal gesagt, das Ron sehr darunter litt, seine Freundin in einer solchen Situation zu sehen, sie als Sklavin halten zu müssen, wo er sie doch am Liebsten sofort befreit hätte...  
  
Doch als Dean Seamus einmal, vorsichtig, gesagt hatte, das er den Eindruck hatte, das sich Ron zwar Mühe zu geben schien, Hermione nicht als seine Sklavin zu sehen, aber ihn ganz eindeutig schon lange in dieser Rolle sah, hatte Seamus zum ersten Mal seit dem Fall des Lichtes die Fassung verloren, und Dean hatte sofort bereut, auch nur ein einziges Wort gesagt zu haben.  
  
Die Tränen seines Doms erschreckten ihn zutiefst.  
  
Seamus weinte niemals, Dean hatte ihn nur wenige Male Tränen vergießen sehen - einmal, weil er starke Schmerzen gehabt hatte, und ein weiteres Mal, als er erfahren hatte, das seine Großmutter gestorben war - doch in diesem Moment hatte er Dean an sich gedrückt und er hatte an der Nässe in seinen Haaren gespürt, dass sein Dom Tränen vergoß.  
  
Dean hatte auch ohne eine Erklärung verstanden, warum Seamus weinte.   
  
Sein Geliebter hatte ein unbeschreiblich schlechtes Gewissen, machte sich furchtbare Vorwürfe, weil er ihn bei sich behalten, ihn versklavt hatte, egoistisch genug gewesen war, ihn als seinen Leibeigenen bei sich zuhalten.  
  
Doch Dean hatte es ihm keine Sekunde lang nachgetragen, hätte es nicht anders erwartet.   
  
Sie waren eine Einheit, hatten beide das Gefühl, nicht mehr ohne einander leben zu können.   
  
Niemand sollte sie trennen, auch nicht die Deatheater.  
  
Dean fragte sich nur, wie oft er Seamus das noch würde sagen müssen, wie oft er ihm noch versichern würde müssen, das er sich frei fühlte, weil er bei ihm sein konnte, das er sich gefangen gefühlt hätte, wenn er in die Muggelwelt hätte zurückkehren müssen...  
  
Für ihn war die sprichwörtliche ‚Freiheit in Ketten' nicht nur eine einfach so dahergesagte Floskel...   
  
Er hatte manchmal den Eindruck, freier zu sein als Hermione, oder sogar als Ron und Seamus, denn er fühlte sich sicher und geborgen, und nicht geknechtet.  
  
Und als Seamus so in seinen Armen geweint hatte, sein gesamtes schlechtes Gewissen herausgeschluchzt, sich immer und immer wieder entschuldigt hatte, hatte Dean wieder einmal ganz genau gewusst, wie sehr er diesen Mann liebte, und die Erkenntnis, das Seamus ihn niemals für selbstverständlich halten würde, traf ihn wie ein Schlag.  
  
Ihre Romanze mochte ungewöhnlich sein, doch sie war voller Liebe, und nichts und niemand konnte daran etwas rütteln - sie waren eine Einheit, egal wer sich nun Herr und wer Sklave nannte.  
  
Am nächsten Tag hatten sie nicht weiter darüber gesprochen, und Seamus hatte wie sonst auch mit Ron gemeinsam den Schlafraum zum Frühstück verlassen.  
  
Abends allerdings war wieder einmal Ron alleine zurückgekehrt, hatte für beide Sklaven Essen gebracht, gesagt, das Seamus noch im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und dann hatte er sich zu Dean aufs Bett gesetzt und einen Stillezauber gesprochen, der Hermione ausschloss.  
  
Dean hatte nicht verhindern können, das er zusammenzuckte. Was hatte Ron vor? Er hatte sich noch nie zu ihm gesetzt...  
  
Der Rotschopf hatte ihn ernsthaft, aus zusammengekniffenen Augen angesehen und leise gefragt: 'Dean, hast Du etwa Angst vor mir?'  
  
Dean hatte ihn nur ansehen können.   
  
Mit großer Anstrengung öffnete er den Mund und suchte nach einer Antwort, die nicht verraten würde, das Ron den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte, als dieser den Blickkontakt auf einmal brach und dann zu Boden sah und dann seufzend sagte: ‚Es tut mir leid, Dean... Seamus hat... Er meint, ich sei etwas zu hart mit Dir, und ich glaube, er hat wirklich Recht. Ich habe... meine einzige Entschuldigung die ich Dir geben kann, ist, dass ich mir große Sorgen um 'Mione mache, und auch um Harry...   
  
Dabei habe ich wohl vergessen, dass es für Dich garantiert auch nicht einfach ist...' Dann schluckte er schwer und hob seinen Blick wieder: 'Es tut mir ehrlich Leid, wenn ich mich zum Tyrannen entwickelt habe, Dean. Klebe mir eine, wenn ich mich wieder mal daneben benehme, ok?'  
  
Es hatte Dean wie ein Schlag getroffen, das zu hören.   
  
Diesen Ron, diesen... aufmerksamen und... *normalen* Ron, hatte er seit langer Zeit nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.   
  
Oh ja,schon, wenn es um Hermione ging...   
  
Aber während Seamus sich immer Mühe gegeben hatte, es der Sklavin seines Freundes so einfach wie möglich zu machen, hatte Ron, wenn es um den Sklaven seines Freundes ging, nicht viel Geduld und Mitgefühl gezeigt.  
  
Dean hatte stotternd geantwortet: 'Ist... Ist schon ok... Ich... Ich versteh Dich ja...'  
  
Doch Ron hatte ihn nur mit einem Blick angesehen, in dem seine ganze Traurigkeit über ihre gemeinsame Situation zu lesen war und dann leise, aber nachdrücklich gesagt:   
  
'Nein, Dean... Es ist *nicht* ok, wie ich Dich behandelt habe. Du bist ein menschliches Wesen, Du hast es ebenso wenig verdient hier eingesperrt zu werden wie 'Mione und nur weil Du es anscheinend besser verkraftest als sie habe ich nicht das Recht, das zu vergessen... *mich* zu vergessen und Dich wie einen... wie einen ....'  
  
Seine Stimme war erstorben.  
  
Wie einen Sklaven zu behandeln.   
  
Das musste er nicht zu Ende sprechen, sie verstanden es auch so beide.  
  
Und wie sonst manchmal bei seinem Dom hatte sich Dean auf einmal als der Stärkere von ihnen empfunden, wie so oft, wenn Seamus einen seiner schwächeren Momente hatte, und so hatte er die Hand ausgestreckt und sie Ron auf die Schulter gelegt, der ihn daraufhin erstaunt ansah und dann mit einem warmen Lächeln gesagt:   
  
'Doch Ron... Wir verstehen uns schon... Ich weiß das Du es Dir nicht einfach machst. Ich sehe ja, wie schwer Du es mit 'Mione hast, und ich kann mir wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, was mit Harry los ist - Seamus erzählt mir zwar, aber... Ich kann es mir doch nicht richtig vorstellen...   
  
Es ist toll, wenn Du siehst, das es auch nicht gerade super für mich ist, eingesperrt zu sein...   
  
Aber... Du kannst Dir sicher sein, dass ich es Dir nicht übelnehme, wenn Du... wenn Du Dich... anders... verhältst, als es unter normalen Umständen der Fall wäre.'  
  
Und Ron hatte seine rechte Hand auf die Deans gelegt und sie vorsichtig gedrückt. 'Danke Dean. Ich... ich werde mir Mühe geben, etwas mehr Rücksicht auf Deine Gefühle zu nehmen.'  
  
Und Ron hatte sein Wort gehalten, soweit er sich überwinden konnte - sicher, Ronald Weasley war autoritär und erwartete auch Gehorsam, aber Dean hatte oft bemerkt, das er es nun zumindest versuchte, sich zusammennahm und sein Temperament nun zumindest manchmal zügelte, wo er früher einen Wutausbruch bekommen und es an Dean ausgelassen hätte.  
  
Seamus hatte ihn noch oft gefragt, ob jetzt alles in Ordnung sei, und trotz der Ausrutscher, zu denen Rons Temperament immer noch führte, hatte Dean ihm mit voller Ernsthaftigkeit sagen können, dass dem so war.   
  
Es war besser als zuvor, auch wenn Dean seine Scheu vor Ron wohl niemals wieder richtig verlieren würde.   
  
Zu oft noch brüllte ihn dieser an und ließ seine aufgestaute Anspannung an ihm aus.  
  
  
  
Und auch wenn es Dean nicht so viel ausmachte, eingesperrt zu sein, wie Hermione, so hatte es doch bei ihm zu einer gewissen Überempfindlichkeit geführt, gegen die er sich rein gar nicht wehren konnte.  
  
  
  
Es war einfach so, dass die wenigen Kontakte, die er am Tag hatte, ihn dann für Stunden beeindruckten, seine Stimmung bestimmten und wenn ihn Ron ungeduldig anfuhr, so hinterließ das seine Spuren, egal wie wenig böse es dieser gemeint hatte.   
  
  
  
Und... es waren zwei vollkommen verschiedene Dinge, seinem Dom zu gehorchen, dem man liebte, oder einem Mann, der offensichtlich nicht viel für ihn empfand.   
  
  
  
Ron hätte ihm hundertmal sagen können, das er durchaus einsah, das es Dean auch nicht so gut ging - doch der Rotschopf konnte nicht aus seiner Haut und besaß einfach nicht genug Kraft, neben seiner Sorge um Hermione und seiner Angst um Harry noch irgendwelche Rücksichten zu nehmen.  
  
  
  
Dean konnte oft den Schmerz in Seamus Augen sehen, wenn Ron wieder einmal, ohne es selbst zu realisieren,in einem Ton mit Dean sprach der deutlich zeigte, das er diesen mittlerweile mehr als ein Kind ansah, das es zu erziehen galt als einen Erwachsenen, entmündigt, abhängig...  
  
  
  
Doch eines hatte sich nach ihrer Aussprache geändert - ab und zu kam Ron nun zu ihm und erkundigte sich, wie es ihm ging und auch wenn bei diesen Gesprächen nicht viel herauskam, weil Dean sich nicht dazu bringen konnte, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen - das er immer noch Angst hatte, Ron könne eines Tages die Hand ausrutschen...  
  
  
  
Denn Ron hatte nun einmal ein Temperament, das man nur als 'feurig' bezeichnen konnte, und wenn er sich auch Hermione gegenüber beherrschte, so war das für ihn doch unglaublich schwer, wenn es um irgend jemand anderen ging als sie.   
  
  
  
Es war besser geworden, ja.   
  
  
  
Aber immer noch bemühte sich Dean, wenn Ron den Schlafraum alleine betrat und Seamus aus irgendwelchen Gründen noch länger ausblieb, möglichst unsichtbar zu sein, und den Herrn seiner Leidensgenossin so wenig wie möglich zu reizen.  
  
  
  
Dean hatte sich auch geschworen, das er, solange Ron nicht wirklich handgreiflich würde oder begann, ihn mit Flüchen zu belegen, Seamus gegenüber nie mehr etwas in dieser Hinsicht sagen würde.  
  
Solange er es ertragen konnte, musste er seinen Dom schützen, der ja so viel für ihn tat.  
  
Denn so sehr es Dean auch manchmal schmerzen mochte - Seamus brauchte Ron, brauchte jemanden, der ihm auch im Alltag, außerhalb der engen Grenzen des Dormitoriums zur Seite stehen konnte; jemand, der das Gefühl genau kannte, in einer dunklen Welt zufällig auf der Seite der ‚Herren' gelandet zu sein, während er gezwungen war den Menschen, den er am meisten liebte, wie ein Tier einzusperren.  
  
So sehr es auch weh tat - gewisse Dinge konnte Dean nicht nachvollziehen, gewisse Dinge konnte er nicht mehr mit Seamus teilen, denn es überstieg selbst seine Vorstellungskraft, wie sich Ron und Seamus fühlen mussten, wenn sie Tag für Tag Lehrern gegenüberstanden, die ihnen eine Lebensphilosophie beibrachten, die nichts mit dem gemein hatten, was sie beide in ihrem Elternhaus gelernt hatten.   
  
Er konnte, durfte und wollte keinen Keil zwischen die beiden treiben - so wenig er für Seamus tun konnte, das war er dem Dom für dessen Bemühungen um sein Wohlergehen schuldig.  
  
Während er selbst und Hermione langsam aber sicher zu dem reduziert wurden, was der Dunkle Lord und seine Anhänger schon lange in ihnen sahen - Sklaven, schlechtgebildete, unmündige Kreaturen, nur fähig zu dienen, vollkommen abhängig und den Launen ihrer Herren ausgeliefert - kämpften Seamus und Ron gegen eine Umgebung an, in der sie systematisch zu Schwarzmagiern erzogen werden sollten.  
  
Es schauderte Dean, wenn er daran dachte, was ihm Seamus erzählt hatte, von den Grauen, die sie zu sehen gezwungen waren, und wie man sich nach einer Weile davor zu schützen versuchte, indem man das Mitleid in sich gar nicht mehr aufkommen ließ, eine möglichst stoische Maske aufzusetzen lernte, während neben Dir ein Mensch gefoltert wurde.  
  
Ja, sie veränderten sich alle, und Dean dankte allen Kräften des Lichtes dafür, das Seamus' Liebe zu ihm offensichtlich stärker als alle Veränderungen war, die ihnen ihr ‚neues' Leben aufzwang.  
  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie alle die nächsten Monate und Jahre überleben würden.  
  
***  
  
tbc  
  
So, das war ein kleiner Einblick in Deans Seelenleben. Mir ist klargeworden, das ich den armen Kerl sträflich vernachlässigt habe und fand, es wurde Zeit, ihm auch mal eine Stimme zu verleihen.   
  
Ach ja, und falls der Stillezauber, den Ron ausspricht, als er sich zu Dean setzt, jemanden verwundert - er möchte gerne wirklich alleine mit Dean sprechen, und er hat Angst, das dabei Themen aufkommen, die Hermione wieder zusammenbrechen lassen, wie es so oft passiert.   
  
Danke schön für Eure Reviews! Es ist wirklich toll zu lesen, dass es Euch weiterhin gefällt (auch wenn ich wegen der Zwangspause doch ein paar Leser verloren zu haben scheine...) Umso mehr freue ich mich aber über jedes einzelne Eurer Reviews :-)))))  
  
Man kann wirklich sagen, dass ohne das Feedback diese Geschichte wahrscheinlich schon eingeschlafen wäre - ich fühle mich dann einfach ermutigt, weiterzuschreiben - ich möchte niemanden erpressen, mir ein Review zu schicken (das halte ich nicht für sehr nett), aber es ist nun einmal eine Tatsache, das man, je mehr und je umfangreichere positive Reviews man bekommt, desto stärker irgendwie auch die Lust am Weiterschreiben ist - und man fühlt sich irgendwie dann auch verpflichtet, was noch dazu kommt.  
  
Also, bitte, schickt mir ein Review!!! 


	9. Besuche

Kapitel 9  
  
DISCLAIMER:   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Und nochmal auf Deutsch:  
  
Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charaktären und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.   
  
Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen.   
  
AN: So... und hier ist schon das nächste Kapitel :-)  
  
Irgendwie ging das dieses Mal irre schnell. Ich kann natürlich nichts zur Qualität sagen, aber wenigstens bringe ich jetzt wenigstens wieder etwas zustande...  
  
Der zweite Teil drückt ziemlich auf die Tränendrüsen, sorry!   
  
Ich hoffe, ihr könnt damit leben... ;-)  
  
Keywords: implizierter non-con, Vergewaltigung (aber auch nur impliziert), Sklaverei...   
  
Nun, dies ist nicht das härteste aller Kapitel, aber es ist auch nicht harmlos... Wer allerdings bis jetzt alles gelesen hat, sollte dieses Kapitel gut ertragen können - it is nowhere as heavy as chapter 5...   
  
Und: In meinem Hogwarts kann die Lehrerschaft apparieren - es geht eben nur aus und in die Privatquartiere der Lehrer, nirgendwoher oder -hin sonst...  
  
Kein Sex in diesem Kapitel, sorry, dafür eine Menge Drama und Angst - Taschentücher raus, Leute! (Vor allem für den zweiten Teil)  
  
Zwei Wochen nach dem Cruciatus (eine Woche nach dem Dean-Interlude), Snapes Studierzimmer in seinen Quartieren  
  
Es war Voldemort.  
  
Harry sank, in Reflex, zu Boden - schon lange hatte er es aufgegeben, sich gegen diesen Angriff auf seine Würde zu wehren, den es bedeutete, vor dem Mann auf die Knie zu gehen, der ihm seine Familie, sein Leben, sein letztes bisschen Selbstbewusstsein zerstört hatte.  
  
Fieberhaft überlegte Harry, warum Voldemort hier war, in Snapes Abwesenheit, und warum er nicht wie sonst so oft, durch das Floo-Netzwerk gereist, sondern offensichtlich appariert war.   
  
Warum hatte Snape ihm nicht gesagt, dass der Dunkle Lord kommen würde?!   
  
Normalerweise tat sein Herr das, er warnte ihn jedes Mal, sich zu benehmen, denn der Tränkemeister war sich nur allzu bewusst, dass es für Harry immer noch eine schwere Prüfung war, dem Mörder seiner Eltern gegenüberzutreten.  
  
Doch diesmal hatte er nichts gesagt, hatte ihm lediglich gesagt, er solle sich, statt ihn wie sonst meistens in den Unterricht zu begleiten, um seine Studien in den dunklen Künsten kümmern.  
  
Wusste Snape gar nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord kommen würde?  
  
Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass er zitterte.   
  
Er hatte das unerträgliche Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.  
  
Seit jenem Tag, an dem Snape ihn Voldemort das erste Mal ausgeliefert hatte, war dies noch ein paar Mal vorgekommen.  
  
Und jedes Mal war ein kleiner Teil in Harry gestorben, ein wenig Licht in ihm erloschen.  
  
Jedes Mal war es furchtbarer als alles zuvor gewesen, und gerade das er nun, anders als beim ersten Mal, wusste, was ihn von Händen Voldemorts erwartete, machte es nur um so grauenhafter.  
  
Wäre nicht Snapes beruhigende Gegenwart gewesen, so hätte Harry sich sicherlich aufgegeben. Doch so hielt er sich an Snape, klammerte sich mit Körper und Seele an alles, was der Mann bereit war, ihm zu geben.  
  
Und Snape zeigte ein merkwürdig zwiespältiges Verhalten in dieser Hinsicht: Einerseits ließ er zu, ja initiierte sogar die Demütigungen, die Harry unter den Händen Voldemorts erleiden musste, andererseits bestrafte er Harry niemals für den schier unermesslichen Hass, der ihn diesem unweigerlich aufstieg, wenn Voldemort ihn quälte.  
  
Es war, als ob Snape wusste, das Harry jemanden brauchte, den er hassen konnte.   
  
Auf den er seine gesamte Wut und hilflose Verzweiflung projizieren konnte.  
  
Natürlich hätte Harry seinem Hass auf den Dunklen Lord niemals in Worten oder Taten Ausdruck verliehen.   
  
Es war ihm bewusst, dass Snape ganz genau Bescheid wusste und seine Gefühle und Gedanken gegenüber Voldemort zwar tolerieren mochte, es aber gleichzeitig schwer bestraft hätte, wenn Harry es jemals gewagt hätte, seinem Hass in irgendeiner Form Luft zu machen.  
  
Und dennoch bestrafte Snape jeden Gedanken, der sich auch nur im Geringsten gegen ihn, Harrys Herrn, bezog und ging über die bedeutend hasserfüllteren, die dieser gegenüber Voldemort hegte, hinweg und bot ihm sogar in gewisser Weise Trost.  
  
Manchmal schien es Harry beinahe, als ob Snape Verständnis aufbrachte.  
  
Doch jetzt war er alleine mit dem Dunklen Lord, es war keine seidig-dunkle Stimme da, die ihn vor seiner eigenen Verzweiflung retten konnte.  
  
'Wo ist Dein Herr, Junge?' Voldemort schien ungeduldig, es war besser, ihn nicht zu reizen.  
  
Nur zu oft war er gekommen und hatte ihn aus fadenscheinigen Gründen bestraft.   
  
Snape hatte es niemals verhindert, sich aber in den meisten Fällen nur in soweit beteiligt, anwesend zu sein, und ihn mit seiner dunklen, seidigen Stimme zu beruhigen, wenn er spürte, das Harry hysterisch zu werden drohte.  
  
Nun zwang sich Harry zu antworten: 'MyLord, er ist noch im Unterricht, sollte aber bald zurückkehren.'   
  
Seine Stimme klang brüchig, wie immer, wenn er sich in Gegenwart des Dunklen Lords befand und er hielt die Augen krampfhaft gesenkt, und sah überallhin, nur nicht in die verhassten roten Augen, die für ihn alles symbolisierten, was Voldemort ihm jemals angetan hatte.  
  
Dann zuckte er zusammen. Voldemort war nahe an ihn herangetreten und machte seiner Wut nun Luft, indem er ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige versetzte und leise zischte: 'Junge, ich will keine Vermutungen hören, ist das klar?'  
  
Tränen stiegen in Harrys Augen auf. Nein, nicht schon wieder...  
  
Und diesmal war Snape nicht da um ihn zu schützen.  
  
Denn das war es, was der in Harrys Augen tat - er schützte ihn vor dem vollen Ausmaß der Wut des Sadisten, den er seinen Vertrauten nannte.  
  
Einen endlosen Augenblick lang spürte Harry den Blick des Schwarzmagiers auf sich ruhen, seine schier unerträgliche *Nähe* und er schlotterte vor Angst.   
  
Er konnte Voldemorts Körperwärme spüren, konnte ihn *riechen*...   
  
Er hielt den Atem an vor Angst.  
  
Was, wenn dieser ihn auf die Füße ziehen und ihn wieder einmal *bestrafen* würde?  
  
Er atmete tief und schaudernd auf, als er mehr spürte als sah, dass sich Voldemort von ihm wegbewegte und dann hinter den Schreibtisch setzte, der in einer Ecke des Raumes stand.  
  
Während er gleichzeitig knienblieb und den Kopf weiterhin tief gesenkt hielt, schrie es in dem Jungen, dass der Dunkle Lord dort nichts zu tun hatte, nicht *ausgerechnet* dort.  
  
Es war sein sicherer Hafen, hatte sich in den Stunden dazu entwickelt, in denen er ruhig zu Füßen seines Herrn gekniet und auf das Kratzen der Feder auf Pergament gelauscht und die beruhigende Gegenwart seines Herrn gespürt hatte, die ihm mittlerweile mehr bedeutete, als sein eigenes Leben.  
  
Intellektuell gesehen mochte Harry immer noch in der Lage sein, zu durchschauen, das er systematisch und mit viel Geduld zum Sklaven reduziert worden war - sein Verstand mochte manchmal noch aufschreien, wenn ihn Snape berührte...  
  
Doch es erschien ihm immer unwichtiger, nichts war ihm jetzt wichtiger, als Snapes Wohlwollen, Snapes Zufriedenheit mit ihm, und sein Gefühl hatte schon lange eine Hundertachtziggradwendung gemacht und heute schien es ihm wie ein surrealer Traum, dass er den Tränkemeister jemals gehasst haben konnte, denn dieser Hass hatte sich in eine ebenso tiefe Liebe und Hörigkeit, ein Sucht nach allem, was Severus Snape ausmachte, verwandelt.  
  
Er konnte seinen Wärter, seinen Geliebten, seinen Folterer, Lehrer, Herrn, sein Vorbild, schon sehr lange nicht mehr hassen.   
  
Eines nachts, als er in dessen Armen dalag, und dieser ihn mit großer Sanftheit wieder einmal *geliebt* hatte, war er nach langer Zeit wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen - etwas, dass ihm sonst nur noch passierte, wenn ihn Voldemort berührte - und ihm war herausgeplatzt: 'Warum nur kann ich Euch nur nicht mehr hassen?'  
  
Und, statt ihn dafür zu bestrafen, hatte Snape ihn enger an sich gezogen, ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare gegeben und mit ruhiger Bestimmtheit gesagt: 'Weil ich es so wollte, Junge. Du hattest niemals eine Chance.'  
  
Und Harrys Gedanken lesend, setzte er hinzu: 'Du bist kein Versager. Erfahrenere Zauberer, Ältere und Klügere als Du haben nicht die Stärke gehabt, sich mir zu widersetzen. Verachte Dich nicht für etwas, was niemals unter Deiner Kontrolle lag.'  
  
Harry schluchzte noch, konnte die Schluchzer einfach nicht verhindern, aber die Freundlichkeit und das Mitgefühl, das ihm Snape zeigt - neuerdings immer häufiger zeigte - beruhigte ihn besser, als es jeder Zauber hätte tun können.  
  
Und so wagte er es, die Frage zu stellen, die ihm in den Kopf geschossen war, als der darüber nachdachte, was sein Herr da eben genau gesagt hatte: 'Herr... es gab... *andere*?'  
  
Sofort begann er wieder zu zittern. War er zu weit gegangen? Normalerweise durfte er nicht sprechen, ohne dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein - und jetzt eine solche Frage?  
  
Doch Snape sah ihn nur einen Augenblick lang mit nicht zu deutendem Gesichtsausdruck an und antwortete dann in derselben ruhigen und beruhigenden Art wie zuvor: 'Viele, sehr viele - und keiner, kein Einziger, hat mir jemals widerstanden. Glaube mir, Du befindest Dich in keiner schlechten Gesellschaft.'  
  
Allzu gerne hätte Harry Namen erfahren, oder die Frage gestellt, die ihn beschäftigte, seitdem er versklavt worden war, nämlich die, die er nur einmal gestellt hatte und die ihm Snape niemals wirklich beantwortet hatte, nämlich die nach dem 'Warum?' - doch er hatte sich mit seinen Fragen schon weit genug aus dem Fenster gelehnt.  
  
Nur wenige Monate zuvor noch hätte Snape ihn nun für seine Dreistigkeit streng bestraft, es hatte keine Ausnahmen wie diese hier gegeben, doch der Tränkemeister hatte ihm nach und nach mehr und mehr Freiheiten gegeben, und war nun weitaus toleranter als früher.  
  
Nur direkter Ungehorsam wurde noch genauso grausam und konsequent bestraft wie schon zuvor - und gnadenlos.  
  
Doch Snape zeigte mehr Wärme, mehr Mitgefühl, als am Beginn von Harry Gefangenschaft, und noch wenige Monate zuvor.  
  
Sobald der Meister der Zaubertränke der Überzeugung gewesen war, das Harry ihm wirklich restlos hörig war hatter viele der zuvor sehr strengen Regeln gelockert oder aufgehoben.  
  
Doch zugleich waren auch seine Ansprüche an den Jungen gestiegen. Der Unterricht, sowohl in lichter als auch in dunkler Magie hatte begonnen, und Snape war niemals zufrieden gewesen, bevor Harry jeden Fluch und jeden Zauber wie im Schlaf beherrschte.  
  
Es hatte viele schreckliche Stunden gegeben, in denen Snape ihn hatte bestrafen müssen, ihn hatte bestrafen *lassen*, in denen er dem Dunklen Lord ausgeliefert gewesen war mit Einwilligung, nein, auf *Bitte* seines Herrn von diesem gefoltert und vergewaltigt worden war.  
  
Irgendwann allerdings hatte Harry es geschafft, er hatte es geschafft, alles zu tun, um in der Gunst seines Herrn zu bleiben und seitdem hatte es auch diese Strafen seltener gegeben.  
  
Doch umso größer war nun Harrys Angst, der Dunkle Lord könne gekommen sein um Snape um ihn, um seinen, Harrys, Körper zu bitten.  
  
So irrsinnig das erscheinen mochte, aber Harry hatte das Gefühl, er würde wahnsinnig werden, wenn das geschehen würde.   
  
Bisher hatte sein Herr nichts ohne Grund getan. Die Vergewaltigungen durch den Dunklen Lord waren eine Strafe für Fehlverhalten gewesen, nicht *sinnlose* Folter.  
  
Harry war der festen Überzeugung, das er es nicht ertragen würde können, wenn er diese Sicherheit jetzt verlieren würde, und er bebte vor Angst bei dem Gedanken, das Snape soweit gehen konnte, ihn entgültig an den Dunklen Lord weiterzugeben.  
  
Denn es war Harry bewusst geworden, das er nicht der erste gewesen war.   
  
Wie viele vor ihm hatte Snape gefangen, zu seinen Sklaven gemacht und dann *weitergegeben*, im Stich gelassen... ?  
  
Oft wachte er nachts auf, in Panik, weil er wieder einmal geträumt hatte, sein Herr sei nicht mehr da, habe ihn verlassen.  
  
Und der Tränkemeister gab ihm nicht die Sicherheiten, die er so gerne gehört hätte.   
  
Wenn er wieder einmal von seinen eigenen Schreien aus dem Schlaf geschreckt worden war, flößte sein Herr ihm einen Trank ein, doch reagierte nie auf das verzweifelte Bitten des Jungen, ihn nur nicht zu verlassen, ihn nur niemals im Stich zu lassen.  
  
Snape tat nichts, um seine Angst zu verringern.  
  
Ein ungeduldiges 'Komm her, Junge!' riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.   
  
Voldemort! Er stand auf, und beeilte sich, vor dem Dunklen Lord auf die Knie zu gehen.  
  
'Junge, hast Du eine Ahnung, was Dein Herr hiermit bezweckt?!'  
  
Harry sah verwirrt auf. Der Voldemort hielt eine Pergamentrolle in den Händen und hielt sie ihm jetzt unter die Nase.  
  
Es war die Schrift seines Herrn, aber mehr konnte er auch nicht erkennen. Es schien außerdem ein Grundriss darauf zu sein, aber es war kein Gebäude, das ihm bekannt gewesen wäre.  
  
'Nein, MyLord.'  
  
Voldemorts Augen ruhten einen Augenblick lang prüfend auf dem zitternden Jungen vor ihm, bevor er wieder auf die Schriftrolle blickte und weiterlas.  
  
Harry beobachtete besorgt, das der Dunkle Lord immer aufgeregter und *wütender* zu werden schien.   
  
Die roten Augen glühten förmlich und Harry hielt den Atem an vor Angst. Er hatte den Dunklen Lord nicht mehr so wütend gesehen seit...   
  
Seit er ihm als körperloses Geistwesen begegnet war, in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts.   
  
Seit er ihn um den Stein der Weisen gebracht hatte.  
  
Dann sprang Voldemort auf einmal auf, sprach einen Spruch, der das Pergament duplizierte, und Harry beeilte sich, aus dem Weg zu kommen, als der Dunkle Lord an ihm vorbei zum Kamin stürmte.  
  
Doch als er schon dachte, gerade noch einmal davon gekommen zu sein, drehte sich der auf einmal zu ihm um und zog seinen Zauberstab um ihn auf Harry zu richten.  
  
Der zuckte zusammen und spürte, wie die Panik in ihm aufstieg, hatte aber keine Zeit mehr, sich auszumalen, was ihm sein früherer Erzfeind antun wollte, denn der war schneller.  
  
'Obliviate!'  
  
Wenig später fand sich Harry kniend auf dem Boden neben dem Schreibtisch seines Herrn wieder und fragte sich, was er da eigentlich machte.  
  
Von ihm unbemerkt löste sich neben ihm ein Pergament, das auf dem Schreibtisch gelegen hatte, in Luft auf und hinterließ nichts als leichte Rauchsschwaden, die innerhalb von Sekunden verschwanden.  
  
Gleicher Tag, Abends   
  
Ron war mehr als nervös.  
  
Sie standen in einem Gang, direkt vor dem Eingang zu den Privatquartieren des Tränkemeisters.  
  
Snape hatte ihn zu sich bestellt, und zwar mit Hermione, die sich jetzt, an seinen Arm geklammert, hinter seinem Rücken versteckte.  
  
Er spürte, das sie zitterte und zwang sich, beruhigend auf sie einzusprechen, obwohl ihm selbst mehr als nur mulmig zumute war.  
  
Was wollte der Deatheater von ihm, von *ihnen* und warum hatte er so explizit auch nach Hermione verlangt.  
  
Eine dunkle Vorahnung jagte die nächste, und er atmete tief und schaudernd durch, bevor er Hermiones Umklammerung mit sanfter Gewalt löste und sagte: 'Erinnere Dich daran, was ich Dir gesagt habe, 'Mione, dann wird es schon gutgehen, Kleines.'  
  
Sie nickte, ihr blasses Gesicht ein heller Fleck gegen das schwarze Felsgestein der Kerker.  
  
Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus... Als wäre sie aus Porzellan. Er hob die Hand und streichelte ihr zärtlich über die Wange, um dann zu sagen: 'Nun komm, Kleines. Wir müssen uns bemühen, einen guten Eindruck zu machen. Vielleicht lässt er uns dann sogar einmal mit Harry sprechen.'  
  
Hermione nickte wieder, sah ihm nur einen Augenblick lang ins Gesicht, mit Panik in den Augen, die in seinem Blick deutlich nach einem Anker suchten, nach Halt, bevor sie auf die Knie sank und zu Boden blickte.  
  
Er hatte ihr, mit großem Widerwillen beibringen müssen, was für die Deatheater das 'angemessene' Verhalten einer Sklavin war, und dazu gehörte eben auch, dass sie in Gegenwart eines Reinblüters zu knien hatte.  
  
Ron fasste ihr unter das Kinn und brachte sie dazu, ihn wieder anzusehen um ihr ein möglichst warmes, liebevolles Lächeln während er leise sagte: 'Ich liebe Dich, mein Kleines, vergiss das nicht. Du schaffst das schon. *Wir* schaffen das schon...'   
  
Doch obwohl er eine zuversichtliche Fassade zeigte, bebte Ron innerlich vor Angst und hätte am Liebsten geweint.  
  
Hermione...   
  
Warum hatte ihn Snape aufgefordert, nein, ihm *befohlen*, seine Sklavin mitzubringen?  
  
Tausend Möglichkeiten dafür fielen ihm ein, waren ihm eingefallen in den Stunden die er während der letzten Nacht schlaflos verbracht hatte.  
  
Keine davon gefiel ihm, die meisten ließen ihn mit Herzklopfen zurück und stetig steigender Panik.  
  
Sie konnten froh sein, wenn sie diesen Abend überlebte.   
  
Das Leben einer Sklavin, einer Muggelgeborenen, war für Severus Snape nicht viel mehr wert als das eines Hundes.  
  
Erregte sie seinen Unwillen, hatte er den Eindruck, sie sei nicht unterwürfig genug, so würde Ron nicht verhindern können, dass sie vor seinen Augen gefoltert und getötet wurde.  
  
Ron schob diesen Gedanken hastig beiseite. Hermione hatte sich verändert, war sehr zurückhaltend und scheu geworden, und Ron und Seamus hatten ihr genug erzählt, so das sie jetzt genau wusste, was für sie auf dem Spiel stand.   
  
Das derjenige, den sie da treffen würden, nicht mehr der griesgrämige, ungeduldige Lehrer war, den sie einmal gekannt hatte, sondern ein mächtiger Schwarzmagier, der sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Tode verurteilen können würde.  
  
So sehr es Ron hasste, zu sehen, das Hermione nur noch ein Schatten ihres früheren Selbst war, so sehr erleichterte ihn nun der Gedanke, das ihr Verhalten, ihre Schüchternheit, sie nun vielleicht vor der Wut Snapes schützen würde, der diese Gebrochenheit als Unterwürfigkeit missdeuten würde.   
  
Der Rotschopf schauderte und zwang sich, nicht mehr weiter in dieser Richtung zu denken. Denn er konnte den Gedanken das er sie gebrochen hatte, er ihr das alles genommen hatte, nicht ertragen.  
  
Alles, was er nun tun konnte, war da sein, und beobachten, was geschah - und wenn irgendwie möglich, Hermione schützen.  
  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Snape sie nicht in einer Art und Weise traumatisieren würde, die ihr in ihrem ohnehin schon so angeschlagenen Zustand den Rest geben würde.  
  
Er atmete tief durch. Es half nichts, und als er den Tempus benutzte, und sah, das es höchste Zeit war, an die Tür zu klopfen, vor der sie sich befanden, tat er es ohne großes Zögern.  
  
Sie durften weder zu früh noch zu spät kommen, es wäre ihnen nicht gut bekommen, den Zorn des pedantischen Tränkemeisters zu herauszufordern, und sie hatten allen Grund, alles zu tun, um diesen bei Laune zu halten.  
  
Kaum hatte Ron geklopft, öffnete sich die Tür auch schon.  
  
'Herein!' Snapes Stimme.  
  
Hermione zuckte zusammen, als sei sie geschlagen worden.  
  
Ron streichelte ihr über den Kopf und sagte dann sanft: 'Komm, steh auf, mein Kleines. Wir dürfen ihn nicht warten lassen.'  
  
Er musste ihr beim Aufstehen helfen, ihre Knie schienen unter ihr nachzugeben und sie zitterte so stark, das Ron sie einen Augenblick lang voller Mitleid ansah und ihr sein liebevollstes Lächeln schenkte.  
  
Dann ließ er sie los und sagte leise: 'Folge mir, immer ein paar Schritte hinter mir, wie ich es Dir gesagt habe, 'Mione.'  
  
Sie betraten einen großen dunklen Raum. Eine Sekunde lang konnte Ron nicht viel erkennen, doch dann sah er, das Severus Snape in einem von zwei Ohrensesseln direkt vor einem Kamin saß, der die einzige Lichtquelle des Raumes bildete.  
  
Nur seine Silhouette war zu erkennen, und Ron konnte nur schemenhaft erkennen, was sein Herz einen Augenblick lang aussetzen ließ.  
  
Es war Harry, der zu den Füßen seines Herrn kniete, den Kopf in einer bestürzend intimen Geste auf dessen Oberschenkeln, während der Meister der Zaubertränke ihm augenscheinlich mit langsamen, behutsamen Bewegungen über den Kopf streichelte.  
  
Snapes Gesicht lag im Schatten, und sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu erkennen. Ron schauderte, ohne es verhindern zu können, während er spürte, das sich Hermione hinter ihm zu verstecken versuchte.  
  
Sie zuckten beide zusammen, als sie der Deatheater erneut ansprach: 'Mr Weasley, setzen Sie sich doch bitte.'  
  
Ron beeilte sich, sich zu bedanken, auch wenn ihm beim Klang von Snapes Tonfall ein eisiger Schauder über den Rücken gelaufen war.  
  
Noch nie hatte ihn Snape so merkwürdig... *freundlich*... angesprochen.   
  
Freundlich war keine Vokabel, die Ron mit Snape in Verbindung gebracht hätte.   
  
Kalt, grausam, gnadenlos, manipulatorisch, rücksichtslos, unfair... aber niemals 'freundlich'.   
  
Manchmal, wenn Snape mit Harry sprach, ihn lobte, so fehlte ihn der Stimme des Tränkemeisters die übliche harte, rasiermesserscharfe Spitze, die sie sonst enthielt - aber auch das war noch meilenweit entfernt von Freundlichkeit.  
  
Wenn dies überhaupt noch möglich war, so stieg seine Angst in diesem Moment noch um ein paar Grade...  
  
Was *wollte* der Deatheater eigentlich?  
  
Doch Ron riss sich schnell zusammen. Er musste an Hermione denken. Sie durfte - *er* durfte - nicht die Nerven verlieren.  
  
Und so atmete er tief durch und trat dann näher an den gefürchteten Lehrer und dessen Sklaven heran um sich in den Sessel ihnen gegenüber zu setzen.  
  
Hermione folgt ihm, merklich zitternd, den Blick fest auf Rons Beine geheftet. Sie konnte sich augenscheinlich nicht dazu bringen, den Blick zu heben.  
  
Zu Rons großer Erleichterung kniete sie sich zu seinen Füßen nieder wie es von einem Sklaven in Gegenwart von Reinblütern erwartet wurde.  
  
Er legte ihr eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drückte sie, in der Hoffnung ihre Panik ein wenig zu lindern.  
  
Einen Moment lang betrachtete der Meister der Zaubertränke sie und sagte dann: ' Nun, Weasley, wie ich sehe ist die kleine Besserwisserin mittlerweile eine gute Sklavin... Gut gemacht...'  
  
Ron zuckte zusammen, doch zwang sich, so fest wie möglich zu antworten: 'Danke, Professor. Sie ist... gehorsam.'  
  
Das Schmunzeln war aus Snapes immer noch beunruhigend freundlicher Stimme herauszuhören, als er leise erwiderte: 'Ist das in der Tat so? Nun, für eine *gehorsame* Sklavin hat man immer Verwendung, nicht wahr, Weasley?'  
  
Und trotz der Dunkelheit, die Snapes Gesicht noch immer vor Rons Blicken versteckte, spürte der Rotschopf, wie sich der Blick seines Lehrers in ihn bohrte.  
  
Ihm war auf einmal siedendheiß, trotz der Kälte die hier unten in den Kerkern ja immer herrschte, und die kein Feuer jemals wirklich vertreiben konnte.  
  
Snape *wusste*! Snape wusste, das er mit 'Mione schlief. Woher???  
  
Dieser und andere Gedanken jagten sich in Rons überanstrengtem Gehirn, bis der Meister der Zaubertränke leise lachte - ein Geräusch, das sowohl Ron als auch Hermione zusammenschrecken ließ.  
  
'Machen Sie sich darum keine Gedanken, Weasley... Ich kann nur sagen, dass es mich positiv überrascht hat, festzustellen, dass scheinbar auch ein Sohn von Arthur Weasley anpassungsfähig sein kann. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass Sie damit auch gleich ihre Vorliebe für ... Muggelfleisch... aufgeben...'  
  
Ron spürte wie glühendheiße Wut in ihm aufzusteigen drohte. Wie *konnte* es dieser Mörder wagen, so über verächtlich über seinen Vater zu sprechen... Und über 'Mione, wie über ein Stück *Vieh* zu sprechen, als sei sie nicht im Raum....   
  
Doch er atmete tief durch.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Er musste dafür sorgen, dass sie heil hier wieder rauskam. Nichts anderes war wichtig.  
  
Hermione.  
  
'Wie anrührend.' Der beißende Spott in Snapes Stimme war kaum zu ertragen, doch Ron zwang sich, sich auf seinen Atem zu konzentrieren, bis er sich soweit beruhigt hatte, bis er seine Wut unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte.  
  
Dann fragte er mit so fester und ruhiger Stimme, und hoch erhobenem Kopf: ' Was wünschen Sie von mir und meiner Sklavin, Professor?'  
  
Eine kleine spannungsgeladene Pause folgte, bis Snape, mit einer Hand Harry wie einen Hund unter dem Kinn kraulend, und ihn anscheinend dazu bringend, ihn anzusehen, erwiderte: 'Oh, es ist nicht nur mein Wunsch, das Sie hier sind. Auch der meines ... jungen Freundes ... hier.'  
  
Snape sprach so... langsam... und gedämpft, als genieße er jedes Wort.  
  
'Nicht wahr, Junge? - Du hast Dir eine Belohnung verdient... Geh, und begrüße Mr. Weasley und seine Sklavin!'  
  
Ron zog hörbar die Luft ein, als Harry aufstand und zu ihnen trat.  
  
Eine Sekunde lang sah er Ron an, dann Hermione und sank dann, in einer einzigen graziösen Bewegung, die von erschreckend viel Übung sprach, direkt zu seinen Füßen zu Boden.  
  
Ron schluckte schwer, als er auf den schwarzen Haarschopf vor sich sah. Harry hatte den Kopf tief geneigt, hielt die Augen gesenkt und rührte sich nicht.  
  
Wie lange war es her, das er Harry aus solcher Nähe gesehen hatte, aus einer Nähe, in der er schon seine Körperwärme spüren konnte?  
  
Der Rotschopf zuckte zusammen als er wiederum Snapes leises Lachen hörte: 'Wie jeder guterzogene Sklave spricht er nur, wenn er von demjenigen, mit dem er zu sprechen wünscht, dazu aufgefordert wurde, Mr. Weasley.'  
  
Ron holte tief Luft und versuchte verzweifelt, den Kloß in seiner Kehle herunterzuschlucken, der einfach nicht verschwinden wollte und der ihm nun die Luft abzuschnüren drohte.  
  
Dann streckte er, zaghaft, seine freie Hand aus und legte sie dem immer noch regungslos vor ihm knienden Harry auf die Schulter.  
  
Dieser zuckte leicht, kaum merklich, zusammen und Ron zog seine Hand zurück, als habe er sich verbrannt.  
  
'Harry?' Ron hasste es, wie unsicher seine Stimme klang, und er räusperte sich und fragte dann vorsichtig noch einmal: 'Harry? Wie... wie geht es Dir?'  
  
Und im gleichen Augenblick schon wurde ihm bewusst wie furchtbar unzulänglich diese Worte waren. Was konnte er zu diesem ... Wesen ... sagen, das einmal sein bester Freund gewesen war?  
  
Doch Harry hob langsam den Kopf. Tränen standen in seinen grünen Augen, als er mit leiser, leicht zitternder Stimme entgegnete: 'Danke, Herr. Es geht mir gut... Ich...' Er stockte, und sah ihn einen Augenblick lang mit Furcht in den Augen an, bevor er hastig, mit einem Seitenblick auf Hermione sagte: 'Ich hoffe, es geht Euch und Eurer Sklavin auch gut, Herr.'  
  
Dann sah er schnell wieder zu Boden und Ron konnte nicht mehr verhindern, das ihm die Tränen in die Augen traten, als er die Angst in Harrys Augen erkannte  
  
Harry nannte ihn 'Herr'!  
  
Der Junge, der ihm beinahe ebensoviel bedeutete wie Hermione kauerte zu seinen Füßen und zitterte ebenso wie er selbst am ganzen Leib.  
  
Hermiones linker Arm hatte sich wie ein Schraubstock um seinen Unterschenkel geschlossen und er konnte spüren, wie auch sie vor unterdrückten Schluchzern zitterte.  
  
Es war eine einfach grauenhafte Situation. Wie oft hatten sie sich alle drei gewünscht, das sie endlich wieder alle miteinander sprechen können würden?  
  
Und jetzt, wo sie das erste Mal Gelegenheit dazu hatten, brachte Ron fast keinen Ton heraus, sondern sie starrten sich nur für Augenblicke in die Augen, als sei das ihre einzige Möglichkeit zu kommunizieren, nur damit Harry den Blick wieder, voller Angst, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, senkte.  
  
In gewisser Weise konnten sie auf diese Art wirklich kommunizieren, denn Ron hatte eine Menge in Harrys Augen sehen können.   
  
Widersprüchliche Emotionen, wie Trauer, Freude, Frustration, Angst, und ein erschreckender Ausdruck der Abgeklärtheit, der deutlich sagte, das er das Schlimmste gesehen und erlebt hatte.   
  
Doch das Erschütterndste war der Ausdruck einer tiefen Ergebenheit in sein Schicksal, die sich immer wieder wie ein dunkler Schleier über das hell leuchtende grün in Harrys Augen legte, sobald er sich erinnerte, wo und was er war.  
  
Etwas, das jede Lebendigkeit erstickte und jede Illusion von Normalität zerstörte.   
  
Schon oft hatte Ron Harry in den letzten Wochen und Monaten gesehen, wenn er an seinem Platz neben dem Tränkemeister am Lehrertisch saß oder in der Klasse an seinem Pult, doch niemals aus nächster Nähe, und beinahe nie hatte Harry es gewagt, ihm so direkt in die Augen zu sehen, wie er es heute getan hatte.  
  
Ron fühlte sich wie paralysiert, konnte sich nicht bewegen, nichts sagen, nicht denken und es war Hermione, die den Bann brach, indem sie den Kopf hob und leise fragte: 'Herr, darf ich mit ihm sprechen?'  
  
Ron konnte nur nicken, unfähig, auch nur einen Ton herauszubringen.  
  
Dann wandte sie sich an Harry, der den Kopf nur so leicht hob, um dem neben sich knieenden Mädchen in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
Ihre leise, zitternde Stimme war in der Stille der Kerker das einzige Geräusch und hörte sich erschreckend laut an, obwohl sie offensichtlich flüsterte: 'Harry? Harry, ich hoffe wirklich, dass es Dir gut geht.'   
  
Dann begann sie zu sprechen, einfach drauflos, erzählte ihm davon, dass sie sicher bei Ron war, das er sie gut versorgte, dass er ein guter Herr war, und wie sehr sie sich freute, ihn endlich, endlich wiederzusehen.  
  
Ein paar Mal sah Ron besorgt zu Snape herüber, besorgt, dass sie seinen Unmut erregen könnte, oder zuviel sagen, etwas sagen könnte, womit sie Kopf und Kragen riskierte, doch der Lehrer sagte keinen Ton und griff nicht ein.  
  
Es dauerte lange, bis Hermione aufgehört hatte zu sprechen und Harry aufforderte, ihr nun auch etwas zu erzählen.   
  
Dieser zuckte zusammen und sah dann, mit offener Angst im Blick, zu seinem Herrn herüber.   
  
Ron konnte Snape im Halbdunkel nicken sehen.   
  
Ron musste sich leicht vornüberbeugen um überhaupt zu verstehen, was Harry Hermione erzählte.   
  
Leise, stockend und sehr zögernd, mit einer Stimme, die kaum als Harrys zu erkennen war: 'Ich... mir... mir geht es auch... gut... Mein... mein Herr ist... Er ist zufrieden... Er ist jetzt sehr oft zufrieden mit mir... Ich bin...' Jetzt liefen dem Jungen-der-lebte die Tränen offen über das Gesicht. 'Ich bin so dankbar, das ich euch sehen darf... Das ihr lebt... Ich... ich dachte so lange, so... furchtbar... lange, ihr wärt tot!'  
  
Ron zuckte zusammen, als Hermione Harry einfach in eine Umarmung zog, denn auch wenn er in starker Versuchung war, einfach alle beide in den Arm zu schließen und sie nie wieder herzugeben...  
  
Wie würde Snape darauf reagieren, dass Hermione seinen Sklaven umarmte, ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen?  
  
Doch Snape schien nichts dagegen zu haben, und erst als Harry aufgehört hatte zu weinen und sich mit einem unbehaglichen Blick auf Snape aus der Umarmung löste, war wieder etwas von dem Deatheater zu hören: 'Komm her, Junge. Verabschiede Dich.'  
  
Und Harry, bemüht zu gehorchen, sprach eine höfliche Verabschiedung in Rons Richtung: 'Danke, Herr, dass Ihr mir das ermöglicht habt.'   
  
Und ein wenig leiser, zaghafter, doch in einem Tonfall, der Ron das Herz bluten ließ: 'Danke 'Mione...'  
  
Auf einmal erfasste ein Gefühl der Panik Ron.   
  
Er konnte doch seinen Freund nicht *so* gehen lassen.   
  
Er musste ihm doch irgendwie zeigen können, dass hier nicht nur Hermiones *Herr* saß, sondern das er immer noch Ron war, sein Freund!  
  
Und so sagte er leise: 'Harry?' um seinen Freund davon abzuhalten aufzustehen und streckte als ihn dieser fragend ansah, langsam seine Hand aus, und legte sie ihm auf die rechte Wange.   
  
Harry zuckte zusammen, doch wich nicht aus, und Ron versuchte nicht näher darüber nachzudenken, wie es kam, das der Junge-der-Lebte einer Berührung nicht auswich, obwohl er deutlich spüren konnte, das sein Freund Angst davor hatte, was er als Nächstes tun würde.  
  
Er brachte ihn dazu, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und sagte dann sehr sanft, und sehr leise, mit all der Liebe, die er für diesen Jungen in sich trug: 'Harry, vergeß nicht das wir Deine Freunde sind, was auch passiert. *Wir*sind*eins*.'  
  
Und langsam, zaghaft hob Harry seine Hand und legte sie auf Rons, der ihm jetzt noch eine einzelne Träne aus dem Gesicht strich, die sich aus einem Augenwinkel gestohlen hatte.  
  
Sie zuckten beide zusammen, als hinter ihnen Snape sagte: 'Komm her, Junge, die Verabschiedungszeremonie war lange genug.'  
  
Und innerhalb von Sekunden saß Ron alleine da, und nur Hermione klammerte sich noch an sein Bein, mit angstvollem Blick auf Snape, der Harry jetzt befahl ins Bett zu gehen und dort auf ihn zu warten.  
  
Ron schauderte, als er diesen Befehl hörte.  
  
Er wollte es nicht glauben, auch wenn es ihm längst hätte klar sein müssen, denn Harry war so gebrochen, so fixiert auf den Tränkemeister...   
  
Er zwang sich, sich auf Hermione zu konzentrieren, die immer noch an sein Bein gelehnt schluchzend da saß und mit offenem Entsetzen auf den Tränkemeister starrte.  
  
Der ignorierte sie glücklicherweise und sagte zu Ron: 'Es waren erfolgreiche Tage... Der Junge hat einen entscheidenden Schritt gemacht, indem er etwas tat, was ihm vor seiner... Umerziehung... niemals gelungen wäre. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie verstehen, dass ich ihn belohnen musste.'   
  
Ron brachte keinen einzigen Ton heraus.   
  
Er nickte schweigend, und war sich sicher, das, wenn er jetzt auch nur einmal den Mund aufgemacht hätte, er das erste Mal in seinem Leben jemanden umgebracht hätte, und das ganz ohne Zauberstab, nur mit reiner, wilder Magie.  
  
Und wäre nicht Hermione gewesen - er hätte nicht eine Sekunde lang gezögerte es zu versuchen, doch so war er nur froh, als Snape ihn wenig später zum Gehen aufforderte, wobei er 'Mione geflissentlich überging, was Ron auch ganz lieb war.  
  
Es hatte ihm nicht gefallen, wie Snape über 'gehorsame Sklavinnen' gesprochen hatte, und so zuckte er fast noch mehr zusammen als Hermione selbst, als der Tränkemeister, als sie schon fast in der Tür standen, auf einmal neben ihr stand und sie hart am Handgelenk fasste, es verdrehte und sie so dazu zwang, sich zu ihm herumzudrehen.  
  
Ron stockte der Atem, und er überlegte fieberhaft, was er machen konnte, um seine Freundin vor dem Lehrer zu schützen, doch dieser ergriff nur, mit einer fast sanften Bewegung, ihr Kinn und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten, um dann seinen Blick gemächlich wieder von unten nach oben wandern zu lassen.  
  
Ron wünschte sich plötzlich, er hätte ihr etwas anderes anzuziehen geben können als das abgetragene, viel zu kurze Muggelkleid, das mehr zeigte als verbarg, weil es ihr um mehrere Nummern zu klein war.  
  
Aber Roben waren ihr nun mal verboten wie es ihr verboten war, irgendetwas magisch hergestelltes oder verändertes zu tragen - und so hatte er noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gehabt, das fadenscheinige Kleid wenigstens zu vergrößern.   
  
Dazu kam noch, das er das Schulgelände erst wieder würde verlassen dürfen, wenn er graduiert hatte - und auch nur, wenn er bis dahin nicht den Zorn eines seiner Lehrer oder Voldemorts herausgefordert hatte.  
  
Es tat Ron in der Seele weh zu sehen, wie die Panik in ihren Augen zur vollen Blühte kam und er atmete tief durch um direkt hinter sie zu treten und ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen und Snape fest anzusehen.  
  
'Professor? Es ist schon bald Sperrstunde... Wenn Sie mir und meiner Sklavin nun erlauben würden, in den Gryffindorturm zurückzukehren...'   
  
Innerlich schlotterte er vor Angst, aber er *musste* dafür sorgen, dass er Hermione von diesem... Deatheater wegbrachte.  
  
Der fixierte ihn einen Augenblick lang mit seinen unglaublich pechschwarzen Augen und die Angst in Ron stieg ins Unermessliche, doch dann brach der Lehrer auf einmal den Blickkontakt und sagte leise, fast sanft, direkt zu Hermione: 'Du bist sehr hübsch geworden, Mädchen. Zu schade, dass Du ein Schlammblut bist... Dein Herr kann sich glücklich schätzen...'  
  
Es schien, als erwartete er eine Erwiderung und so stotterte sie: 'Da..Danke... Pro... Professor.'   
  
Ron schloss die Augen.   
  
Mehr als einmal hatte er erlebt, wie ein Unglückswurm von Sklave wegen solcher Versprecher ausgepeitscht worden war.   
  
Sie hatte Snape, ausgerechnet Snape höchstpersönlich, falsch angeredet.  
  
Doch Snape schmunzelte nur leicht und sagte ruhig: 'Die korrekte Anrede ist 'Herr', Mädchen... Merke Dir das, wenn Du nicht auf *sehr* wirkungsvolle Weise daran erinnert werden willst.'   
  
Dann ließ er sie so abrupt los, das sie gegen den hinter ihr stehenden Ron taumelte.  
  
Der Zaubertränkemeister musterte sie noch einmal von oben bis unten und sagte dann, mit einem spöttischen Grinsen, zu Ron: 'Seit versichert, Weasley, das ich kein Interesse an derartigen Spielchen mit Ihrer Sklavin habe, denn auch wenn sie wirklich außergewöhnlich gut gebaut ist... Sie hat dazu das falsche Geschlecht...'  
  
Und damit drehte er sich mit hinter ihm herwehenden Roben um und verschwand durch die Tür, durch die auch Harry gegangen war.  
  
Hermione brach weinend zusammen, und Ron hob sie kurzerhand auf seine Arme. Sie würden schneller sein wenn er sie trug, als wenn er sie jeden Schritt stützen musste, und es war wirklich verflixt spät geworden.   
  
Alles was sie heute noch gebrauchen konnten war, nach der Sperrstunde außerhalb des Gryffindorterritorriums erwischt zu werden...  
  
Er beeilte sich und sie schafften es gerade noch pünktlich.  
  
In dieser Nacht schlief keiner von ihnen mehr als ein paar Stunden, denn ihre Gedanken waren bei Harry und wie es diesen in diesem Augenblick wohl gehen mochte.  
  
Denn es war offensichtlich gewesen, was Snape vorhatte, und es hatte beide, Herrn und Sklavin, zutiefst entsetzt.  
  
Harry wurde wahrscheinlich in diesem Augenblick vergewaltigt und musste es klaglos ertragen, da es keinen Ausweg für ihn gab.  
  
Und er hatte es schon so lange ertragen, dass es ihn offensichtlich zerstört hatte.  
  
Und sie konnten ihm rein gar nicht helfen...   
  
***  
  
tbc...  
  
Schade, das man hier nicht mehrere Pairings eintragen kann... (auf ffnet) Sonst würde ich (bisher) drei eintragen... Harry & Snape sind ja irgendwie nur eines von vielen. Ron&Hermione Dean&Seamus sind aber mittlerweile ebenso wichtig, gerade Ron als Bindeglied zwischen vielen Erzählsträngen...  
  
Nun, hier ist mal wieder ein wenig mehr Snape dringewesen... war zwar jetzt wieder weniger Harry&Snape, aber das Plot nimmt wenigstens ein wenig Gestalt an...   
  
Ich weiß jetzt wenigstens schon genauer, wie die weitere Storyline sein wird (yippie-endlich,die endgültige Idee ist mir gerade heute erst gekommen :-) ) - den Schluss wusste ich ja schon ziemlich lange, nur noch nicht so genau, wie da hinkommen *ggg*.   
  
Kennt ihr das auch, dass ihr einen Anfang habt und einen Schluss aber euch fehlt irgendwie doch ein ziemliches Stück aus der Mitte einer Geschichte? 


	10. Schwarzmagier

Titel: Enigma (10/?)  
  
Autor: Mogli the Witch  
  
Pairing: Snape&Harry, Hermione&Ron, Dean&Seamus  
  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
  
Rating: Hard R bis NC17  
  
DISCLAIMER:   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Und noch mal auf Deutsch:  
  
Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreiert wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.   
  
Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen.   
  
Keywords: Slavery, Gewalt, Gehirnwäsche, non/con, rape, mind games, BDSM (D/s), DUNKELHEIT  
  
Status: WIP  
  
AN:   
  
Hi Leute,  
  
erstmal Danke an meine Reviewer und an diejenigen, die dies schwarz lesen (und mittlerweile weiß ich, dass das mehr tun, als ich je für möglich gehalten hätte *grins*)  
  
Dies ist absolut ungebetaed - und wird es auch erst, wenn ich die letzten Kapitel fertig habe... Ein paar Schreibfehler usw werde ich zwischendurch noch so herausnehmen, doch im Ganzen werde ich es erst überarbeiten (und dabei auf die tollen Anregungen meiner Reviewer eingehen) wenn die ganze *Chose* vorbei ist.   
  
Seid mir also nicht böse, wenn ich scheinbar nicht auf die konstruktive Kritik eingehe - ich werde es zu gegebener Zeit tun, ich verspreche es hoch und heilig (wobei es schwierig sein wird, es allen Recht zu machen, da sich einige Reviewer mit ihren Vorschlägen direkt widersprochen haben...)  
  
Bitte, seid wie immer sanft mir Eurer Kritik - dieses Kapitel ist ziemlich harmlos und ich hoffe, es wird Euch nicht langweilig.   
  
Hogwarts, ein paar Wochen nach Rons *Besuch* bei Snape  
  
Seamus hatte Harry nun schon für Wochen mehr oder weniger ignoriert, wie Ron mit Besorgnis beobachtet hatte. Jedes Mal wenn sie Harry im Zaubertränkeunterricht oder in der Großen Halle begegneten, hatte Seamus es vermieden, in dessen Richtung zu sehen.  
  
Es machte Ron große Sorgen, und er fragte sich, was es für Seamus bedeuten musste, dermaßen gequält, vielleicht unwiederbringlich geschädigt worden zu sein; und doch zugleich auch zu wissen, dass derjenige, der den Zauberstab gehalten hatte, der sein Folterinstrument gewesen war, dafür nicht wirklich verantwortlich war.  
  
Seamus litt unter furchtbaren Anfällen von Atemnot und spuckte noch immer in regelmäßigen Abständen Blut. Sein Husten hörte sich beängstigend an und mehr als einmal hatte sich Ron bei dem Gedanken ertappt, was werden sollte, wenn sich Seamus gesundheitlicher Zustand nicht verbessern sollte, sondern verschlimmern.   
  
Doch solche Gedanken schob er von sich, und er zwang sich jedes Mal, an etwas anderes zu denken - solange es keine Anzeichen für eine solche Verschlechterung gab, durften sie weder die Hoffnung aufgeben, noch sich von ihren Befürchtungen lähmen ließen.  
  
Und sie hatten es nie offen ausgesprochen.  
  
Genauso wie Seamus das Thema Harry vermieden, und nur schweigend genickt hatte, als ihm Ron von dem Abend erzählt hatte, an dem er und Hermione bei Snape in den Kerkern gewesen waren.  
  
Doch Ron wusste schon, das heute etwas anders war, als er bemerkte, das Seamus während des Zaubertränkeunterrichts immer wieder zu Harry hinübersah, mit einem sehr nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.  
  
Der Unterricht war bald zu Ende, und die Schüler, erleichtert, der Präsenz des gefürchteten Lehrers zu entkommen, strömten auf den Gang hinaus.  
  
Ron und Seamus packten ihre Sachen und gingen in Richtung Ausgang, als Seamus auf einmal, als sie sich gerade direkt vor Harrys Pult befanden, völlig unvermittelt mit lauter Stimme zu Ron gerichtet sagte: "Du hast Recht - Sklaven müssen tun, wie ihnen befohlen wird."  
  
Ron, selbst vollkommen erstarrt vor Schreck, sah wie Harry, der, den Kopf wie fast immer demütig gesenkt hielt, zuerst gewaltig zusammenschrak, doch dann, sehr zaghaft und fast unmerklich, zu lächeln begann.  
  
Auf einmal verstand Ron:   
  
Seamus hatte Harry gerade zu verstehen gegeben, das er ihn nicht verantwortlich machte, das er verstand, das dieser keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte, als dem Befehl seines Herrn Folge zu leisten.  
  
Auf die einzige Art und Weise, wie es ihm möglich war, denn die Schüler durften Harry nicht direkt ansprechen.  
  
Als sie auf den Gang hinausgingen, brachte Ron zunächst beinahe keinen Ton heraus, doch hielt Seamus schließlich doch kurz am Arm fest und sagte mit rauer Stimme: 'Danke, Seamus.'  
  
Doch Seamus schüttelte sehr ernst den Kopf und entgegnet sehr leise und bestimmt: 'Es war nur die traurige Wahrheit - er hatte niemals wirklich eine Wahl. Und es ist mir wichtig, das Harry weiß, das ich das weiß.'  
  
Ron konnte nur noch nicken.   
  
Seamus war ein großartiger Freund.   
  
Jemand, der sogar Unverzeihliche vergeben konnte.   
  
Ron selbst war sich nicht so sicher, ob er diese Fähigkeit an Seamus Stelle besessen hätte. Für ihn, Ron, war Harry einer der beiden wichtigsten Menschen auf der Welt - aber für Seamus nur ein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad - nicht viel mehr.  
  
Ron selbst hatte den Cruciatus nun schon einige Male zu spüren bekommen, doch niemals in dieser Stärke, niemals in dem Maße, das er dadurch auf längere Sicht geschädigt gewesen war - und es war ihm kaum vorstellbar, keinen Groll auf denjenigen zu verspüren, der den Fluch aussprach - egal, ob derjenige dazu gezwungen war oder nicht.  
  
Es war für Ron nur noch ein weiteres Indiz unter vielen, das Seamus es besser als er vermieden hatte, sich von der Dunkelheit, die sie umgab, vereinnahmen zu lassen, denn die Fähigkeit zu verzeihen war oft das, was als erstes verschwand, wenn sich jemand auf der Schwelle dazu befand, ein dunkler Zauberer zu werden.  
  
Und so dankbar Ron Seamus auch war - es machte ihm Angst, das er selbst sich ganz glasklar eingestehen musste, das er selbst wahrscheinlich an Seamus Stelle nicht mehr über diese Fähigkeit verfügt hätte...  
  
Einige Wochen später, Große Halle  
  
Ron und Seamus waren gerade im Begriff vom Tisch aufzustehen und Hermione und Dean vor dem Unterricht noch etwas zu Essen zu bringen, als plötzlich eine Eule auf sie zuflog.  
  
Bald wurde es klar, das sie Ron ansteuerte. Während er den Arm ausstreckte und mit zitternden Händen die am linken Bein des Tieres befestigte Rolle Pergament löste, sah er Seamus fast angstvoll an.  
  
Seitdem das Licht gefallen war, hatte kaum jemand, dessen Eltern nicht zu den Deatheatern und deren Sympathisanten gehörte, Post erhalten.  
  
Beide Jungen hatten ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl dabei, das jetzt auf einmal welche für Ron, ausgerechnet Ron, dem Sohn von Ordensmitgliedern kam.   
  
Wer sollte ihm noch schreiben?   
  
Soweit er es wusste, konnte außer ihm kaum jemand aus seiner Familie überlebt haben, und wenn es doch jemand hatte (vielleicht einer der Zwillinge oder Percy) so wäre der doch hoffentlich niemals so wahnsinnig gewesen, einen Brief nach *Hogwarts* zu schreiben, das vom engsten Vertrauten, vom *Erben* des Dunklen Lords geführt wurde.  
  
Ron hätte gerne mehr von der Außenwelt erfahren, doch er hatte auch Angst und zögerte einen Augenblick lang, bevor er den Brief öffnete, der nur von einem Seidenband zusammengehalten wurde.  
  
Es waren zwei ineinandergerollte Pergamentrollen, die eine fiel ihm zu Boden und er hob sie hastig auf um sie sich mit zitternden Händen anzusehen.  
  
Es war eine Einladung, in Goldbuchstaben, und das Wappen auf dieser Einladung ließ Rons Blut gefrieren.  
  
Er ignorierte Seamus verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, und zerknüllte die Einladung in seiner linken Hand um dann schnell nach der anderen Rolle zu greifen.  
  
Er las einen Augenblick lang, bis es Seamus nicht mehr aushielt und Ron mit großen Augen ansah, als er das berühmte Siegel erkannte.  
  
'Ron, was hast Du denn mit den *Malfoys* zu tun?'  
  
Seine Stimme zeigte deutlich, wie verblüfft, nein, beinahe geschockt er war.  
  
Die Malfoys gehörten zur neuen Elite des Zauberreichs, und es kursierten wilde Gerüchte über ihre nahezu unglaublichen Reichtümer, und die gnadenlose, eiskalte Art mit der der Lord of Malfoy jedem begegnete, der es wagte, seinen Unmut zu erregen.  
  
Alles in allem war eine Verbindung Rons mit dem Lord of Malfoy nichts was Seamus jemals vermutet hätte.  
  
Doch Ron runzelte nur die Stirn - er sah genauso verwirrt aus wie Seamus sich fühlte - und drückte ihm das Pergament in die Hand: "Hier, lies. Ich werde auch nicht schlau daraus. Was sollte ein Mann wie *Malfoy* von mir wollen???"  
  
Auf Seamus fragenden Blick hin setzte er hinzu: "Er war ein Arbeitskollege meines Vaters - wenn man es denn so nennen kann, sie arbeiteten ja beide für das Ministerium - und Malfoy hat meinen Vater bei jeder Gelegenheit Steine in den Weg gelegt und ihn richtiggehend heruntergemacht.   
  
Und Du erinnerst Dich an dieses unverschämte Slytherinbalg, das Harry damals ständig hinterherspioniert hat? - Das war sein Sohn, Draco... Und...."   
  
Ron schluckte hart: "Du weißt doch noch, die Sache mit der Kammer des Schreckens.... Ginny..."   
  
Seamus nickte und Ron, dem es mittlerweile sichtlich schwer fiel, weiterzusprechen, fuhr stockend fort: "Lucius Malfoy... er hat damals dafür gesorgt, das Ginny das Tagebuch erhielt... *Er* ist dafür verantwortlich... Er hätte sie fast umgebracht damals."  
  
Seamus schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf: "Oh Merlin, das ist ja ... Und jetzt schickt er Dir... eine *Einladung*?" Dann setzte er zögernd hinzu: "Was willst Du jetzt machen?"  
  
Ron lachte humorlos auf, was Seamus zusammenzucken ließ: "Ich weiß nicht. Ich muss nachdenken... Das Datum auf der Einladung ist der 16. - zehn Tage also noch... Wenn auch drauf steht, das ich so schnell wie möglich Bescheid geben soll, ob ich zusage - der Lord of Malfoy wird sich bis Morgen gedulden müssen..."  
  
Rons Stimme klang tonlos, wie betäubt, und es schien Seamus fast, als spräche er weniger mit ihm, als mit sich selbst. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, was es für Ron bedeuten musste, auf diese unglaubliche Art und Weise an Ginnys Tod erinnert zu werden.  
  
Eine Einladung von einem Mann, der einmal versucht hatte, seine mittlerweile verschollene, wahrscheinlich schon tote Schwester zu ermorden!  
  
Den Rest des Tages über war Ron ungewöhnlich schweigsam und am Abend saß er noch bis spät in die Nacht im Aufenthaltsraum und starrte in die Flammen, bis Hermione, die an ihn gelehnt eingeschlafen war und nun halb auf seinem Schoß, halb auf dem Sofa neben ihm lag, aufwachte und ihn fragte, ob er nicht meinte, dass sie langsam schlafen gehen sollten.   
  
Die Frage war ihr nicht leicht gefallen, denn 'Schlafen gehen' bedeutete zurück in die engen Grenzen des Dormitoriums und dieser Gedanke war ihr eigentlich kaum erträglich - aber er brauchte seinen Schlaf und er hatte sie heute schon sehr früh in den Aufenthaltsraum geholt.  
  
Er hatte ihr noch nichts von der Einladung gesagt, doch Hermione kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, das es etwas gab, das ihn beunruhigte, doch als er auf ihr vorsichtiges Nachfragen nur schwach gelächelt hatte und ihr gesagt, sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen, hatte sie deutlich gemerkt, das er nicht darüber sprechen wollte und ungehalten geworden wäre, hätte sie weiter nachgebohrt.  
  
Wenn es wirklich etwas Wichtiges war, würde sie es irgendwann erfahren.  
  
Als sie ihn jetzt aus noch vom Schlaf schweren Augen ansah, lächelte er sie liebevoll und warm an, doch irgendetwas in seinen Augen sagte ihr, dass er nicht wirklich sie sah.   
  
Da war eine Traurigkeit, eine Verletzlichkeit, die er sich nicht mehr oft erlaubte ihr zu zeigen.   
  
Ron war ständig darum besorgt, ihr Sicherheit zu vermitteln, um den Preis, das er es sich selbst kaum noch erlaubte, ihr gegenüber Schwäche zu zeigen.  
  
Gerade das er sie jetzt so ansah, und sie Fragmente des empfindsamen und unsicheren Jungen erkannte, den sie einmal als ihren besten Freund gekannt hatte, nicht als ihren Herrn, machte ihr einmal wieder bewusst, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte.   
  
Doch schon nach Sekunden war dieser Ausdruck aus seinen Augen verschwunden, und er sagte:" Ja, Du hast Recht, Kleines, wir sollten schlafen gehen."  
  
Und auch wenn sie sehr versucht gewesen war, ihn zu fragen, was ihn so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, so wusste sie auch, dass die Chance, das er ihr einfach antworten würde, ohne sich dabei Sorgen darum zu machen, ihr instabiles Gefühlsleben durcheinander zubringen, vorbei war.  
  
Der sensible Junge war wieder hinter der Schutzschicht verschwunden, die er gezwungen worden war zu entwickeln, um seiner Rolle gerecht zu werden.  
  
Er war wieder jedes Zoll ihr Herr, und dieser würde ihr erst sagen, was los war, wenn er es für angebracht hielt.  
  
***  
  
Der nächste Morgen:  
  
Ron hatte nur wenig geschlafen in dieser Nacht und jetzt war er schon wieder wach, obwohl es gerade erst dämmerte.   
  
Hermione lag noch im Tiefschlaf.  
  
Sie lag auf dem Rücken ihre rechte Hand neben ihrem Kopf auf dem Kissen und hatte einen derart friedlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, das er den Blick gar nicht mehr von ihr wenden mochte.  
  
Sie waren so furchtbar selten geworden, diese Momente totaler Entspanntheit, in denen die Welt stillzustehen schien und nichts mehr zählte als Harmonie und Ruhe.  
  
Kaum noch gab es jene Sekunden, in denen sie sich ansahen und er in ihren Augen mehr als Verzweiflung und Angst lesen konnte, und diese erschreckende Resigniertheit, die sie ohne Widerrede gehorchen ließ und beinahe jede Freude und Spontaneität zu ersticken schien  
  
Selten gab es Gelegenheit für ihn, ihr Gesicht so unverkrampft, nicht gezeichnet von ihrer tiefen Verzweiflung zu sehen - selten, wenn sie schlief, und noch seltener, wenn sie wach war.  
  
Nur wenn er mit ihr schlief, konnte er noch ein wenig von der alten Hermione in ihr erkennen, konnte er sie für Sekundenbruchteile alles vergessen lassen außer der Tatsache, das sie sein und er ihr war, er ihr ebenso mit Haut und Haar gehörte wie sie ihm, wenn es auch vor dem Gesetz nicht so war.  
  
Nur wenn sie schlief oder wenn er sie liebte verschwand der Ausdruck der Verletztheit aus ihrem Gesicht und er konnte sich für ein paar wertvolle Minuten einbilden, alles sei in Ordnung.  
  
Nun bewegte sie sich leicht, drehte den Kopf, und eine Locke ihres Haares, das sie mittlerweile nur noch schulterlang trug, fiel ihr ins Gesicht und Ron musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln als er beobachtete, dass sie die Nase kraus zog in ihrem Bemühen, das, was sie da kitzelte, loszuwerden.  
  
Vorsichtig und sanft, um zu verhindern, das sie aufwachte, streichelte er ihr die freche Strähne aus dem Gesicht und sie wachte nicht auf, sondern presste ihre Wange noch im Schlaf in seine Hand.  
  
Die Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen.  
  
Wie konnte sie ihm nur so vertrauen?  
  
Ihm, der doch selbst merkte, dass sich etwas in ihm verändert hatte, der sich immer wieder dabei erwischte, dass er als seine Sklavin von ihr dachte - seine geliebte Sklavin, aber nichtsdestoweniger seine Sklavin...  
  
Das war etwas, das er sich lange Zeit nicht hatte eingestehen wollen, doch der Abend bei Snape hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, was er liebend gerne verdrängt hätte.  
  
In jenem furchtbaren Augenblick, in dem Snape Hermione am Handgelenk gepackt hatte und sie wie ein Stück Schlachtvieh, das zur Fleischbeschau geführt wurde, gemustert hatte; es gewagt hatte, Hermione zu berühren - in diesem Augenblick war es nicht nur Angst um seine Freundin, seine Geliebte gewesen, die ihn durchströmt hatte...  
  
Nein, da war auch ein anderes Gefühl gewesen, ein anderer Gedanke, dem nur ein eines zu Grunde lag: Das dieses Mädchen, das *Hermione*, 'ihm' gehörte, niemandem sonst; und das Snape es nicht wagen sollte, seinen Besitz anzutasten.  
  
Seinen geliebten Besitz, das Wertvollste, Schönste, Wunderbarste, das Ron jemals sein eigen genannt hatte - seine Sklavin.  
  
Er hatte nie viel besessen und jetzt konnte er nicht mehr umhin zuzugeben, das er einen gewissen Stolz darauf entwickelt hatte, sie sein eigen zu nennen.  
  
Ron schauderte ob seiner eigenen Gedanken.  
  
War er dabei, sich selbst in der Rolle des 'Herrn' zu verlieren und Hermione auf demselben Weg langsam aber stetig zu seinem Eigentum, einem Haustier zu reduzieren?  
  
Er unterdrückte den Impuls, sie in seine Arme zu reißen und sich für dieses Gefühl zu entschuldigen, das ihm, als Snape seine Hand an ihrem Kinn gehabt hatte, gesagt hatte: "Mein! Sie ist mein!"  
  
War dieses Gefühl normal?  
  
War es noch das Gefühl, das jeder Mann gegenüber dem Mädchen empfand, das er liebte? - Oder hatte er sie jetzt schon zu seinem Besitz gemacht, einer *Sache*, war dieses Gefühl einfach nur das eines kleinen Jungen gegenüber seinem Lieblingsspielzeug?  
  
Manchmal hatte er Angst, schreckliche Angst, eine Angst, die die vor den Deatheatern noch weitaus überstieg - und zwar Furcht, selbst nicht verhindern zu können, das ihn seine Umgebung zu etwas machte, was er niemals hätte sein wollen.  
  
Einen arroganten Schwarzmagier, der über die Gefühle anderer hinwegstieg und sich etwas darauf einbildete, einer alten Dynastie von Zauberern abzustammen.  
  
Dem es nicht mehr in den Sinn kam, Mitgefühl zu zeigen, es als Schwäche zu verbergen gelernt hatte und der erwartete, das ihm gehorcht wurde als sei es sein Geburtsrecht.  
  
Seit ihn damals Seamus darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, wie hart er manchmal mit Dean und anderen Sklaven umging, die ihnen im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum begegneten, wie wenig Geduld er für sie aufzubringen schien und wie schnell er mittlerweile in einen Kommandoton verfiel, war ihm mit großem Schrecken klargeworden, das er sich bereits weit von den Idealen entfernt hatte, mit denen er aufgewachsen war.  
  
Doch wenn er schonungslos ehrlich mit sich selbst war, so musste er sich eingestehen, dass er nicht erst durch Seamus darauf aufmerksam gemacht worden war, das er sich stärker verändert hatte, als es ihm lieb war.   
  
Während der vorangegangenen Nacht, in der er abwechselnd gedöst und wachgelegen hatte, hatte er viel nachgedacht.  
  
Entgegen dem, was er sich selbst gerne vorgemacht hätte, war er nicht immun gegen die Einflüsse der Umgebung, in denen er gezwungen war zu leben.  
  
Man gewöhnte sich so furchtbar schnell daran, das einem gehorcht wurde; dass das eigene Wort Gesetz war...  
  
Es erschreckte einen zuerst, doch schon wenig später wurde es zur Selbstverständlichkeit... und nur selten noch zuckte man zusammen entsetzt ob der eigenen Abgestumpftheit.  
  
Und noch etwas war ihm in dieser schmerzhaften Nacht klargeworden: Wenn er in dieser von der Dunkelheit dominierten Welt überleben wollte, so musste er diese Veränderung bis zu einem gewissen Maße zulassen - so zuwider ihm dieser Gedanke auch sein mochte.  
  
Und Hermione...  
  
Hermione war nicht mehr die selbstbewusste, fleißige, fast schon emanzipierte Schülerin, als die er sie früher einmal gekannt hatte.  
  
Hermione Granger hatte sich ebenso sehr in seine Sklavin verwandelt wie er sich in ihren Herrn.  
  
Sie brauchte ihn, das spürte er immer wieder ganz deutlich. Und sie war seinetwegen in diese Abhängigkeit hineingerutscht, die einer Hörigkeit erschreckend nahe kam.   
  
Aus einem ihm selbst unfassbaren Grund wandte sie sich in ihrem Bedürfnis nach Trost ausgerechnet an ihn, der doch derjenige war, der ihr all die Regeln und Beschränkungen aufzwingen musste, sie einsperrte und ihr seinen Willen aufzwang - sich manchmal vergessend und unnötig streng.   
  
Und doch war es nicht ihr Leidensgenosse Dean, an den sie sich hielt, sondern er, ihr Herr...   
  
Ron war dankbar dafür, doch es machte ihm auch unglaubliche Angst.   
  
Denn er selbst...   
  
Er selbst wusste nicht mehr so ganz, wer er, Ronald Weasley, denn nun eigentlich war.  
  
Und ausgerechnet in dem Mädchen, dass seine Sklavin war, suchte er immer wieder unwillkürlich die Bestätigung, das noch etwas in ihm der Junge war, der früher einmal der Sohn von Kämpfern für das Licht, von überzeugten Weißmagiern gewesen war.   
  
Der Junge, der sich in sie verliebt hatte, als sie alle noch frei gewesen waren.   
  
In eine Freundin verliebt, von der er sich nun einbilden wollte, das sie ihn noch immer als den sah, der er hätte sein sollen - nicht der, der er nun selbst zu sein befürchtete. Unwiederbringlich befleckt von der Dunkelheit, die ihn jeden Tag umgab, infiziert durch die schwarze Magie, die er im Unterricht lernte...   
  
Gezwungen dazu war sich eine betont gefühlskalte Fassade zuzulegen, die mit der Zeit immer leichter fiel und irgendwann so in Fleisch und Blut überging, dass sie nicht mehr nur Maskierung war sondern zur selbstverständlichen Verhaltensweise wurde...  
  
Immer härter, abgestumpft bis zu einem Punkt, an dem ihn die Schreie eines Sklaven unter der Peitsche nicht einmal mehr davon abhielten, weiter zu frühstücken...   
  
Es lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, wenn er an den Morgen dachte, an dem er sich das erste Mal dabei ertappt hatte, das sich seine Wut auf den Sklaven richtete, der bestraft wurde und dessen Schreie ihm auf die Nerven gingen - und nicht auf dessen Folterer...   
  
Das hatte er noch nicht einmal Seamus anvertraut, denn Ron konnte es ja selbst nicht verstehen, was mit ihm los war.   
  
Er wusste, Seamus war nicht so, hatte sich nicht so verändert, dem stand noch immer der Schmerz in den Augen, wenn wieder einmal Bestrafungen von Sklaven stattfanden; selbst wenn er sich ansonsten nichts anmerken ließ und den Deatheatern eine stoische Fassade bot war es für Ron deutlich zu erkennen das Seamus mit ihnen litt wie er es auch früher getan hatte.  
  
Rons Entsetzen und seine Schuldgefühle wann immer er sich dabei erwischte, mitleidlos gedacht, gefühlt zu haben, waren ihm selbst Bestrafung genug - er hätte es nicht auch noch ertragen, auch noch Seamus Freundschaft zu verlieren, indem er ihm anvertraute, das er sich manchmal dabei ertappte, nur noch eiskalt zu denken und zu reagieren, als seien seine Gefühle, seine Fähigkeit zu Mitgefühl, manchmal wie ausgeschaltet...   
  
Es kostete ihn unglaubliche Anstrengungen, das vor Seamus, Dean und Hermione zu verbergen, und gerade gegenüber Dean hatte er sich schon ein paar Mal dabei erwischt, das sich diese neue Gefühlskälte in ihm ausbreitete, die ihn selbst so unglaublich schockierte, die ihn Nachts wachliegen ließ und Gedanken an Selbstmord in ihm auslöste, die ihn noch wütender auf sich selbst machten, als er es eigentlich schon war, denn er hatte Verantwortung zu tragen.   
  
Und er konnte in Deans Augen sehen das dieser ihn besser verstand, ihn mit gnadenloser Deutlichkeit durchschaute - seinen wahren Zustand besser erkannt hatte, als Seamus und Hermione es jemals können würden.   
  
Noch nie hatte er sich von jemandem so durchschaut gefühlt wie vom Sklaven seines Freundes - und gerade das sorgte manchmal dafür, dass sich seine ohnehin schon blankliegenden Nerven in einem Temperamentsausbruch gegenüber Dean entluden.   
  
Doch bisher hatte er sich immer noch bremsen können, war aus dieser merkwürdigen Trance wieder aufgewacht, bevor er Grenzen überschritt, die er niemals übertreten wollte.   
  
Bisher hatte ein warnender Blick Seamus oder ein flehender Gesichtsausdruck Hermiones gereicht, um ihn wieder zurückzureißen, ihn auftauchen zu lassen aus diesem Zustand der ihn jedes Mal mit einem tiefen Entsetzen im Herzen zurückließ, sobald er sich wieder bewusst wurde, was mit ihm geschehen war.  
  
Alles in allem hatte Ron oft den Eindruck, dass es nur noch einen Auslöser brauchen würde - und er würde in dem merkwürdig gefühllosen, gefühlskalten Zustand, der ihn manchmal ergriff, der nur noch Wut zuließ, aber kein Mitgefühl mehr - etwas Schreckliches tun, etwas, das seinen Freunden zeigen würde, wer er mittlerweile geworden war.  
  
Den Schwarzmagier, der er mittlerweile geworden war.  
  
Und nun, die mysteriöse 'Einladung' durch den Lord of Malfoy...  
  
Er hatte zu Seamus gesagt, er werde es sich überlegen, ob er sie annahm, doch Ron wusste ganz genau, dass er im Grunde genommen keine Wahl hatte.  
  
Denn die Einladung eines Mannes wie Malfoy schlug man nicht aus - nicht ohne *wirklich* triftige Gründe.  
  
Die Befürchtung, von diesem ermordet zu werden oder in einem Wutanfall selbst zum Mörder zu werden zähle in diesem Fall nicht.  
  
Und... dazu kam noch... selbst wenn es Ron eine Gänsehaut verschaffte, dies zuzugeben, aber wenn er und damit auch Hermione eine Zukunft haben sollten, musste er zumindest versuchen sich mit denjenigen die die Macht hatten, zumindest so gut zu stellen, wie das für einen Abkömmling von einer ganzen Familie von Weißmagiern wie es die Weasleys seit Generationen gewesen waren, möglich war  
  
Dieser Gedanke war schmerzhaft, aber auch unabwendbar.  
  
Noch vor einem Jahr hatte er geglaubt, das weder er noch Hermione seine Schulzeit überleben würden, doch jetzt, ein Jahr vor dem Schulabschluss, schien dies auf einmal nicht mehr ganz so unmöglich zu sein.  
  
Und dann?  
  
Früher hatte er immer Auror werden wollen, oder, zu einer Zeit, die schon Lichtjahre entfernt zu liegen schien, unvorstellbar weit von der heutigen Realität entfernt, hatte er verrückte Träume davon gehegt, einmal Quidditchprofi zu sein.  
  
Kinderträume, Phantastereien...  
  
Heute war nichts Unwichtiger als das, was er sich wünschte zu sein.  
  
Womit er sich seinen Lebensunterhalt verdienen würde...  
  
Vielleicht würde er tun, was auch Seamus schon einmal angedeutet hatte - nach der Graduierung versuchen, in der Muggelwelt zu verschwinden.  
  
Selbst die stand ja heute unter der Knute des Dunklen Lords, jedoch hatte der kaum mehr Interesse an den 'Unreinen', wie die Muggel allgemein genannt wurden, als es ein Monarch für Leibeigene gehabt hätte.  
  
Vielleicht hätten sie dann eine Chance unterzutauchen.  
  
Aber bis dahin war noch eine lange Zeit zu überstehen, und vor allem mussten sie Glück haben.   
  
Damit sie das schaffen konnten, musste Snape ihn gehen lassen, und zwar ohne ihm aufzuzwingen, das Dunkle Mal anzunehmen.  
  
Wäre Ron alleine gewesen... er hätte wahrscheinlich den mit neunundneunzigprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit fruchtlosen - und tödlichen - Versuch unternommen, Harry trotz allem, was dagegen sprach, aus den Klauen Snapes zu befreien...  
  
Die Zukunft sah sowieso alles andere als rosig aus, und wäre Mione nicht gewesen... Er wäre liebend gerne mit dem beruhigenden Gedanken in ein solches Selbstmordkommando gestartet, das er alles für Harry getan hatte.  
  
Aber wenn er vor dem Abend bei Snape schon sehr zögerlich gewesen war, was das betraf, so war dies nun noch stärker geworden.  
  
Er hörte noch immer Harrys leise, unsichere Stimme sagen: 'Danke, 'Mione.'  
  
Nur er und Harry nannten sie so, und der Junge, der einmal Harry Potter gewesen war, hatte ihn mit diesem so zaghaft geflüsterten Wort bis ins Mark getroffen.  
  
Denn auch wenn Harry nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst und vollkommen gebrochen war - dieses kleine Wort hatte atemberraubend viel Liebe und Sehnsucht enthalten.  
  
In diesem 'Mione' von Harry las Ron so viel mehr als nur ihren Namen...  
  
Es war auch die Erinnerung daran, das es Dinge zwischen ihnen gab, die stärker als jede Gehirnwäsche, jede Trennung, selbst als der Tod waren.  
  
  
  
Ihre Liebe zueinander, oder zumindest die Erinnerung an sie.  
  
Früher hatte es Ron manchmal richtiggehend geängstigt, wie stark er für Harry fühlte.  
  
Es hatte Fragen aufgeworfen, zu denen er damals noch nicht bereit gewesen war, sie zu stellen.  
  
Seine Berührungsängste gegenüber Homosexualität hielten sich in Grenzen, doch trotzdem verunsicherte ihn der Gedanke, dass er so *unglaublich* tiefe Gefühle für seinen besten Freund hegte.  
  
Es war stärker als die Gefühle, die er für seine Geschwister gehabt hatte, stärker als seine Liebe zu seinen Eltern, und manchmal war er sich nicht einmal sicher ob er nun Hermione mehr liebte als Harry...  
  
Die Gefühle gegenüber Harry waren ganz und gar einzigartig Harrys, genauso wie auch seine Empfindungen gegenüber Hermione ganz und gar ihr waren...  
  
Wenn er einen Unterschied hätte feststellen sollen, so nur in der Art der Gefühle, aber niemals deren Intensität.  
  
Und sowenig er auch für Harry Potter tun konnte - er konnte dafür sorgen, dass dieser spüren konnte, das es dem Mädchen, dass sie beide so sehr liebten, gut ging.  
  
Er konnte seinem Freund nicht direkt zeigen, wie sehr er ihn liebte, konnte ihn nicht aus der Hölle befreien, in der sich dieser befand, doch er konnte ihm seine Liebe zeigen, indem er alles dafür tun würde, das 'Mione eines Tages wieder etwas mehr sie selbst werden konnte.  
  
Jeden Moment starken Glücks, den Hermione empfand, würde sich auf Harry übertragen und so würde er auch ihm vielleicht ein wenig Licht in die Dunkelheit tragen.   
  
So wenig es war - es war das, woran sich Ron nun halten musste.  
  
Auch wenn er selbst, Ron, immer weiter in Richtung einer inneren Dunkelheit driftete, aus der es kaum noch ein Entkommen geben würde - und von der er nur hoffen konnte, das sie nicht eines Tages auch seine Gefühle für Hermione und Harry ersticken würde.  
  
***  
  
tbc   
  
Bitte... schickt mir ein Reviewlein, ja? 


	11. Die Macht der Gefühle

Kapitel 11:   
  
DISCLAIMER:   
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Und nochmal auf Deutsch:  
  
Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charaktären und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.  
  
AN: So, dieses Kapitel kommt jetzt mal ein wenig schneller heraus, auf die Gefahr hin, das ich mir selbst waaahnsinnig widerspreche und die Plotline furchtbar durcheinanderbringe...  
  
Dieses Kapitel enthält eine sexuelle Belästigung, bzw es ist nicht konsenzuell, da Harry ja in dieser Geschichte unter dem Einfluss einer Gehirnwäsche steht. Aber es ist *weder* besonders graphisch oder ausgedehnt, noch auch nur im geringsten brutal - sondern nur angedeutet. Das Erschreckende liegt in diesem Kapitel mal wieder eher in der Tatsache, das Harry sich nicht nur nicht wehrt, sondern auch scheinbar willig ist - wo man doch weiß, dass er sich in einem absolut traumatisierten Zustand befindet, in dem er gar nicht fähig zu einer solchen Einwilligung oder einer Weigerung wäre - denn er ist nicht mehr Herr seiner Gefühle, selbst wenn er geistig noch klar ist (was er bestimmt auch nicht gänzlich ist...).   
  
Ich habe es vor allem eingebaut, weil es einfach zur *Beziehung* von ihm und Snape gehört. Ein Kapitel wie V - Gnadenlos - wird es nicht wieder geben, das steht fest *schauder* - doch auch das war notwendig, um klarzustellen, was für ein gefährlicher Mann Severus Snape hier ist, auch wenn er zwischendurch auf einmal fast freundlich zu Harry sein kann. Ich brauchte einfach den Kontrast zwischen seinem in diesem Kapitel verwirrend freundlichen Verhalten und der gnadenlosen, eiskalten Art, mit der er seine Pläne durchzieht...  
  
Und am Schluss des Kapitels kommt der Cruciatus vor.  
  
Und DANKE an meine Reviewer... Nun, in diesem Kapitel mal wieder ein wenig Snape&Harry, und auch ein wenig von dem geheimnisvollen Pergament, liebe Sam ;-)   
  
Und dieses Kapitel ist auf grauenhafteste Weise *ungebetaed*.   
  
Tut mir leid, wird aber erst geändert, wenn alles vorbei ist...  
  
In den Kerkern, Snapes Quartiere   
  
Manchmal, wenn er den Jungen ansah, wenn dieser wie jetzt gerade, gehorsam zu seinen Füßen kniete und der Junge auf seine Anweisung zu ihm aufsah, aus großen, tiefe Ergebenheit und Liebe ausstrahlenden Augen, erfasste ihn beinahe ein Gefühl von Wehmut.  
  
Wehmut ob der Tatsache, das es keinen anderen Weg gegeben hatte - keinen anderen Weg gegeben als den Willen dieses Jungen vollkommener zu brechen als er es jemals bei einem seiner anderen Sklaven getan hatte.  
  
Trotz aller Genugtuung, die er daraus ziehen mochte, James Potters Sohn so am Boden zu sehen, trotz des Genusses, den er daraus zog, Herr über alles im Leben des Jungen zu sein - die Wehmut konnte er sich nicht verleugnen.  
  
Selbst Pettygrew, den er aus einem tiefen Hassgefühl heraus beinahe so hart behandelt hatte wie er es nun mit dem Jungen tat, hatte er nicht wirklich durch die gleiche Hölle geschickt, denn so sehr er manche seiner Opfer auch gehasst haben mochte...   
  
An irgendeinem Punkt war ihm jedes einzelne ans Herz gewachsen und sobald er gemerkt hatte, das er sie vollkommen gebrochen hatte, hatte er die Zügel gelockert und hatte sich erlaubt, ihnen seine Zuneigung zu zeigen, eine Zuneigung, die alleine daraus erwuchs, das sie nun seine Kreaturen waren, er sie in gewissem Sinne neu erschaffen hatte.  
  
So manches Mal hatte es ihn zutiefst geschmerzt, dem Jungen solche Qualen anzutun, doch er hatte schon als Kind erkannt, das Konsequenz; Logik und Zielstrebigkeit der Schlüssel zu allem war.  
  
Und um den Erfolg nicht zu gefährden, durfte er nicht zu sehr nachlassen, durfte nicht weniger der strenge Herr für den Jungen sein als er es in den vergangenen Monaten gewesen war - im Rahmen gewisser Grenzen konnte er sich erlauben, Freundlichkeit zu zeigen, doch nicht mehr.  
  
Niemals dem Jungen ein Gefühl von Freiheit geben.   
  
Und er nannte den Jungen niemals bei seinem Namen. Es war Bestandteil seiner Strategie... der Junge hatte nichts mehr, um sich zu identifizieren als ihn, seinen Herrn.  
  
Und doch, in Gedanken sprach er oft von ihm als *Harry*.  
  
Der Junge war ein schneller Lerner, hatte willig alles getan um ihn zufriedenzustellen.  
  
Gehörte ihm nun mit Körper, Geist und Seele - und war dankbar für jede Aufmerksamkeit.   
  
Geheilt von jedem Gedanken an Ungehorsam, an Widerstand, war er sein Instrument, sein williger Lehrling geworden und beeindruckte seinen Herrn immer wieder mit seinem hellen Verstand und der Schnelligkeit, mit der er theoretisch Gelerntes in die Praxis umsetzte.  
  
Sein Gehorsam war ohne Zögern, seine Bereitschaft alles für seinen Besitzer zu tun, unendlich.  
  
Und nun, da dieses Stadium erreicht war, die Bestrafungen, die zumeist nicht nur Harry weh taten, seltener nötig waren; er dem Jungen endlich zeigen konnte, das in ihm nicht nur Grausamkeit und Kälte steckte, sondern auch der Wille zur Güte, zum Verständnis...  
  
Ihre Beziehung war in eine andere Phase getreten an dem Tag, an dem er Harry das erste Mal mit sanfter Stimme zu verstehen gegeben hatte, das es Hoffnung für ihn gab, Hoffnung auf eine Art von Freiheit, die er in den engen Begrenzungen der seelischen Ketten finden würde, in die ihn Snape mit viel Geduld gelegt hatte.  
  
Und langsam aber sicher begann der Junge, ansatzweise, verstehen.  
  
Nicht mehr nur zu resignieren, sondern zu *akzeptieren*, was sein Schicksal war.   
  
Nicht auf eine Erlösung durch einen schnellen Tod zu hoffen, sondern sich nach einem Leben zu sehnen, das eine Freiheit in Ketten erlauben würde.  
  
Gebrochen und umerzogen zu einem Sklaven, der nichts weiter wollte als seinem Herrn wertvoll zu sein, diesem gefallen und ihn zufriedenzustellen - und Freiheit und Zufriedenheit in dessen Wohlwollen zu finden, da nichts anderes mehr für ihn zählte.   
  
Es bestätigte Snape immer wieder, das er richtig gehandelt hatte; denn der Junge, der Harry Potter früher gewesen war, war zu hitzköpfig, zu unbeherrscht gewesen um jemals in der Lage zu sein, zu verstehen, was Dumbledores Fehler gewesen war, wie manipuliert er Zeit seines Lebens gewesen war.  
  
Wie falsch die Annahme war, das Magie in Kategorien einzuteilen war, wie falsch es war, anzunehmen, das sich Zauberer in Schwarzmagier und Weißmagier unterteilten, ohne jeglichen Graubereich.  
  
Was seine Wehmut vor allem auslöste, war der Gedanke, welch bedeutender, mächtiger Magier aus dem Jungen hätte werden können, hätte ihn Albus Dumbledore nicht in die Klauen bekommen und ihn für alle Zeiten mit seinen Lehren von Licht und Dunkel, dieser unglaublichen Schwarzweißmalerei geschädigt.  
  
Bis es keine andere Wahl mehr gab, als den Jungen mit Gewalt in die andere Richtung zu zwingen, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass dies seine Persönlichkeit unwiederbringlich verbiegen, sogar, ohne jeden Zweifel, zerbrechen würde.   
  
Denn freiwillig hätte es der Junge niemals getan, hätte ihm niemals zugehört, das war ihm, Severus Snape, schnell klar gewesen. Für Harry Potter war er *der Feind* gewesen, der Hass auf ihn war ebenso unendlich gewesen, wie es nun für den versklavten Jungen vor ihm die Hingebung gegenüber seinen Herrn war.  
  
Schon an jenem Abend, an dem er den Jungen in seine Quartiere gebracht hatte, ihm versucht hatte zu erklären, dass er, Harry, einfach nicht fähig war, zu durchschauen, was Albus verbrochen hatte, und das alles, woran der Junge geglaubt hatte, auf falschen Ansichten, auf Verblendung beruhte...   
  
Schon an jenem Abend war ihm, der doch eine kurze Zeit lang die illusorische Hoffnung gehegt hatte, die Gehirnwäsche vermeiden zu können indem er die Faszination des Jungen, die Begeisterungsfähigkeit Harrys für alles, was Magie war, auszunutzte und auf sanftere Art und Weise als er es nun hatte tun müssen dafür sorgte das er die Wahrheit erkannte.  
  
Aber Albus hatte viel zu gute Arbeit geleistet.   
  
Der Junge, in seinem ungebremsten Hass auf ihn, hätte niemals auch nur über das nachgedacht, was er ihm gesagt hätte, und so hatte er es nicht erst versucht, war sofort zu anderen Mitteln übergegangen, Mitteln, die er in Jahrzehnten erforscht hatte.  
  
Nichts hatte ihn jemals mehr interessiert als die Macht des Geistes, der Gefühle.  
  
Und das war der Punkt, an dem Tom Riddle irrte.   
  
Dieser unterschätzte diese ungeheure Kraft der Emotionen, die ihm, Voldemort, als Psychopathen nichts sagte, da er nicht mitfühlen konnte, zu keiner Zeit in seinem Leben mehr als seine eigenen Gefühle gekannt hatte.  
  
Lord Voldemort machte einen großen Fehler, indem er unterschätzte, wozu man Menschen bringen konnte, wenn man sich ihrer Gefühle bediente, die richtigen Stränge zog, sie in die Richtung dirigierte, in der man sie haben wollte.  
  
Der Dunkle Lord verstand nicht wie er selbst, das nicht Aggression und Hass die wirklich treibende Kraft des Universums war, sondern ganz im Gegenteil - Liebe, Zuneigung, Vertrauen...   
  
Der Mensch hatte ein Bedürfnis nach Nähe, nach Vertrauen und Liebe, dass durch nichts zu stillen war als durch jemanden, der eben dies bot...   
  
Und in diesem Zuge dann, die Angst vor deren Verlust - dem Verlust sozialer Beziehungen.  
  
Wenn man sich dieser Angst bediente, konnte man alles erreichen.  
  
  
  
Halbblut, Schlammblut, Muggel...  
  
Der Erbe des Dunklen Lords war nicht wirklich jemand, der Nichtmagier hasste.   
  
Doch er war der festen Überzeugung, das es in der Zaubergesellschaft Regeln geben musste, strenge Regeln, die sicherstellten, das Menschen, die der Zauberwelt fremd waren, diese niemals gefährden konnten.  
  
Und das einzige, das seiner Meinung nach wirklich wirken konnte, war, diejenigen, die neu in diese Welt kamen, nicht zu Macht kommen zu lassen, ja sie sogar zu unterdrücken, ihnen wenn dann, nur einen Platz zu Füßen derjenigen einzuräumen, die sich in dieser Welt besser auskannten, und die die Zauberwelt seit Jahrzehnten zu dem machten, was sie war.  
  
Dabei war für ihn jedoch nicht die Reinheit oder die Unreinheit des Blutes entscheidend, sondern alleine die Sozialisation außerhalb der Zauberwelt.  
  
Wenn er selbst Begriffe wie 'Schlammblut' benutzte, so geschah dies mit purer Berechnung; nannte er einen Sklaven so, erinnerte er ihn damit auf sehr wirksame Weise daran, wo sein Platz in dieser Weltordnung war.  
  
Auch deshalb hatte er nur diejenigen muggelgeborenen und halbblütigen Schüler als Sklaven in Hogwarts behalten, die von anderen explizit erwünscht worden waren.   
  
Es war ihm mehr als bewusst, das es in den meisten Fällen deren Freunde - platonische und romantische - gewesen waren, die dies getan hatten.  
  
Genau darauf hatte er gezählt, denn nichts legte einem Menschen wirksamer in Ketten als Liebe und Zuneigung zu denen, die sie beherrschten.   
  
Freiwillige Unterwerfung, das war der Schlüssel zu vielem in der Welt, der Schlüssel zu jeder funktionierenden Gesellschaft. Oder der Eindruck, etwas freiwillig zu tun - selbst wenn man so manipuliert worden war, das nicht mehr wirklich von Freiwilligkeit zu sprechen war.  
  
Die kleine Besserwisserin war nur ein Beispiel von vielen, eine derjenigen, bei denen es beinahe lächerlich einfach gewesen war.   
  
Und Ronald Weasley?   
  
Dieser Junge war eine große Überraschung für Snape gewesen.   
  
Er hatte den jüngsten Weasleysohn immer als charakterschwach eingeschätzt, beherrscht von kleinlichen Gefühlen wie Neid und Rachsucht - naiv und nicht übermäßig intelligent; doch jetzt zeigte dieser große Stärken. - Verantwortungsbewusstsein und eine unerwartet eiserne Selbstbeherrschung, die es sogar schaffte, den glühenden Zorn, den Snape so manches Mal in ihm - oft ganz bewusst - provozierte, zu unterdrücken; und die Fähigkeit, sich auch Situationen anzupassen, die eine schwere Prüfung für jemanden wie ihn waren, der doch ebenso wie Harry Potter durch das Licht des alten Zaubermeisters geblendet worden war.  
  
Wie er es den Gedanken seines Schülers entnommen hatte, behandelte dieser seine Sklavin mit liebevoller Strenge; war behutsam und doch absolut konsequent darin, wer das Sagen hatte und die Regeln aufstellte.   
  
Soweit es Snape wusste, hatte der Gryffindor niemals seine Hand gegen sie erhoben und sie doch auf höchst wirksame Weise an sich gekettet und in die Knie gezwungen - wenn es dem Rotschopf wohl auch nicht gleich bewusst gewesen war, was er tat, als er sich ihr das erste Mal als ihr Herr entgegengestellt und sie zurechtgewiesen hatte, ihr zugleich Trost bietend und doch auf der Einhaltung seiner Gebote bestehend.   
  
Und nicht zuletzt war es für Snape sehr deutlich, im Vordergrund von sowohl Hermiones als auch Ron Weasleys Verstand, zu lesen gewesen, das eine körperliche Komponente zwischen den beiden bestand, die durch keine natürlich gewachsene Liebesbeziehung entstanden war.  
  
Ronald Weasley liebte seine Sklavin, das war eindeutig, doch das Mädchen...   
  
Das Mädchen unterwarf sich ihm, las ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab, vertraute ihm - und liebte ihn wie jede Sklavin, die einen guten, wohlwollenden und liebevollen Herrn hatte, der sich bemühte, auch Vertrauter und nicht nur Zuchtmeister zu sein.   
  
Aber es war nicht die gleiche Art von romantischer Liebe, die Snape in dem Jungen gesehen hatte, als er ihn an jenem Abend zu sich in die Kerker geholt und ihn ganz bewusst mit herablassenden Bemerkungen, gerade auch über das Mädchen, provoziert hatte.  
  
Das sich der Rotschopf in einer Art emotionalen Abhängigkeit zu diesem Schlammblut befand... nun, mit der Zeit würde sich zeigen, ob der Gryffindor genug Stärke in sich trug um diese Abhängigkeit von einer Sklavin als ungesund, als schädlich zu erkennen - und entgegen seiner früheren geringen Meinung von seinem Schüler schätzte er diesen nun als absolut fähig zu solcher Einsicht ein..  
  
Kurzum, ausgerechnet aus Ronald Weasley war ein junger Mann geworden, den Severus Snape, wenn auch nur widerwillig, respektieren musste.   
  
Und die Sklaven..  
  
Die wenigen, die aus reinen Rachegedanken heraus angefordert worden waren, waren ihren Herren zumeist schon nach wenigen Wochen zu viel geworden, und sie waren in der Küche von Hogwarts gelandet, wo sie die Arbeit der Hauselfen unterstützten und mehr oder weniger zum Freiwild für die Deatheater geworden waren.  
  
Mittlerweile lebten nur noch wenige von ihnen. Ärgerlich, doch nicht zu ändern. In jedem Krieg gab es Verluste, und um so besser, das es sich bei ihnen nur um Menschen handelte, die keinen Verlust für die Zauberwelt darstellen würden, weil sie ja keine wichtigen Positionen bekleideten.  
  
Und die, die überlebt hatten, waren größtenteils beinahe ebenso gebrochen wie es sein eigener Sklave war, der ihn nun aus großen Augen ansah und sich wohl wunderte, warum sein Herr dermaßen gedankenverloren war.  
  
Er legte ihm eine ruhige Hand auf die Schulter und fragte leise: "Junge... Du hast Deine Freunde nun beide einmal wiedergesehen. Wie empfindest Du das?"  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen und entgegnete dann zögernd: "Herr, Ihr wisst wie dankbar ich Euch dafür bin... "  
  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf und sagte leise, aber bestimmt: "Das ist es nicht, was ich von Dir wissen möchte. Deine Gedanken sehe ich vor mir wie manch einer ein Buch..." Dieses offene Erwähnen seiner eigenen telepathischen Fähigkeiten bewirkte ein unwillkürliches Schaudern in dem Jungen, das Snape geflissentlich ignorierte. Die Zeit, in der er so etwas bestrafen hatte müssen, war glücklicherweise vorbei. "Ich möchte dass Du mir beschreibst, was Du nun *fühlst*, wenn Du an sie denkst."  
  
Als der Junge nervös nach den rechten Worten suchte, und dann offensichtlich zögerte, ängstlich war wie seit langem nicht mehr, setzte sein Herr behutsam hinzu: "Habe keine Angst vor Bestrafung - versuche mir nur in Worte zu fassen, was du fühlst."  
  
Er konnte den Jungen mittlerweile lesen wie ein offenes Buch, jede kleine Geste, jede kleine Unsicherheit in seinen Augen, das leichte Zittern der Hände, das seinem Herrn mehr verriet als jeder der Gedanken, die er in ihm las - doch er wollte es einmal in den Worten des Jungen hören.  
  
Während er ihm sanft über den Kopf strich und ihn aufmunternd ansah, mit einer kleinen Warnung in den Augen, ihn nicht weiter warten zu lassen, begann Harry zu sprechen:  
  
"Herr, wenn ich an Ron und Hermione denke... Ron... Ron ist nun.. Er ist... Ich kann nicht anders - ich liebe ihn immer noch... er war einmal mein Freund... und es ist schwer zu verstehen, das es derselbe sein soll, der jetzt... Hermiones Herr... wie Ihr meiner seid. Er ist so... verändert, das es mir direkt... Angst gemacht hat... - Und Hermione..." Jetzt zögerte er, und an seinem Zittern konnte Snape sehen, das er große Angst davor hatte, etwas Falsches zu sagen. "Hermione... ich bin glüclich das sie lebt... aber sie ist so... sie ist auch so... anders als früher... Fast wie, wie,... fast wie ich.. Es... tut weh, Herr. Es tut weh sie so zu sehen..."  
  
Dann wurde ihm wohl bewusst, was er da von sich gegeben hatte, und presste seine Stirn gegen Snapes Hand und beeilte sich fast flehendlich zu versichern: "Es tut mir leid, Herr. Aber ich... Ihr habt mir befohlen zu sprechen und ich kann nichts anderes als die Wahrheit sagen...  
  
Damit verriet er Snape mehr, als es ihm selbst wahrscheinlich bewusst war, auch wenn er natürlich ahnte, dass sein Herr genau in ihm lesen, ihn vollkommen durchschauen konnte.  
  
Trotz seines eigenen Bedürfnisses, seinen Herrn zufriedenzustellen, diesen gegen seinen eigenen Willen, ohnmächtig liebte und der Tatsache, das ihm bedingungsloser Gehorsam eine Selbstverständlichkeit geworden war, war Harry noch immer fähig genau zu erkennen, was aus ihm geworden war, auch wennn er es nicht hatte verhindern können.  
  
Und er hatte es auch in den Augen seiner Freundin gesehen, hatte gesehen, wie diese Ron ansah, als sei er ihr einziger Halt in einer feindlichen Umgebung.  
  
Es war ganz und gar nicht mehr der Blick der selbstbewussten Schülerin, die sie früher einmal gewesen war.   
  
Die Art und Weise, wie sie zu Ron aufgesehen hatte, um Sicherheit flehend, und die Art, in der Ron auf sie hinuntergesehen hatte, beruhigend, fast *väterlich* und trotz aller Vorsicht, die dieser Snape entgegengebracht hatte, war da auch eine Festigkeit, eine Entschlossenheit in Rons Augen, seiner gesamten Haltung gewesen, die Harry sofort gesagt hatte, dass dort ein Mann stand, der seine Prioritäten kannte - der ganz im Gegenteil zu ihm erwachsen geworden war.  
  
Während er selbst richtiggehend abhängig, hilflos, wie ein Kleinkind war, hatte Ron sich zu einem erwachsenen Mann entwickelt, dessen ganze Ausstrahlung deutlich sagte: "Stell dich mir nicht in den Weg, oder du wirst es bereuen."  
  
Die Aura eines Herrn, nicht die eines Sklaven.  
  
Es hatte Harry zutiefst verunsichert, ihm sogar einen Schreck eingejagt - dieser eiskalte, steinharte Ausdruck, den Rons Gesicht gezeigt hatte, als Snape ihm befohlen hatte, ins Bett zu gehen...   
  
Einen Augenblick lang war ihm schier das Herz stehengeblieben.   
  
Er kannte doch Rons Temperament, dessen Unbeherrschtheit; und die Wut, die er in diesem Augenblick in jenem Teil seines Herzen spürte, der Ron gehörte; dieser unglaubliche Zorn, der um seinetwillen in seinem Freund aufstieg, als dieser realisierte, was ihm Snape da gerade befohlen hatte...   
  
Sie war atemberraubend und tat ihm im gleichen Maße gut wie sie ihn mit Angst erfüllte.   
  
Mit Angst um Ron *und* um seinen Herrn.  
  
Und Snape, wenn er auch nicht halb so hart gegenüber den Schülern war wie gegenüber den Sklaven, so war er doch gnadenlos, wenn ihn einer von ihnen wirklich provozierte...  
  
So einen Ausdruck hatte er noch nie auf dem Gesicht seines besten Freundes gesehen und gerade das Ron nicht wie er es insgeheim befürchtete, sofort die Nerven verloren und einen Wutausbruch bekommen hatte, sondern ruhig sitzengeblieben war, ohne etwas zu sagen, hatte ihm sehr deutlich gezeigt, das Ron im Gegensatz zu ihm sein eigener Herr war.   
  
Herr seiner Selbst, Herr über 'Mione - während er, Harry, selbst nicht einmal mehr sagen konnte, das ihm seine Gefühle gehörten.   
  
Der gleiche Junge, der sein Freund gewesen war?   
  
Nicht wirklich, auch wenn er deutlich gesehen hatte, das Ron ihn mit großer Zuneigung betrachtet hatte, ihm sogar versichert hatte, das sie noch immer eine Einheit waren...  
  
Und es war Snape bewusst, das, trotz aller Liebe und Hingabe, die der Junge ihm darbot, dies eine höchst schmerzhafte Erkenntnis war.   
  
Harry mochte mittlerweile akzeptiert haben, nichts anderes als ein Sklave zu sein und höchstwahrscheinlich bis an sein Lebensende zu bleiben - doch seine Freundin so zu sehen...  
  
Das war schmerzhaft, sehr schmerzhaft sogar; und auch Severus Snape konnte das sehen.  
  
"Junge... Du solltest mittlerweile wissen, das, wenn ich sage, ich werde Dich nicht bestrafen, ich das auch nicht tue..." seine Stimme war sanft, enthielt keinen wirklich vorwurfsvollen Unterton, trotz der milden Kritik, und doch zuckte der Junge zusammen - zu tief waren die gnadenlosen Bestrafungen der Vergangenheit in sein Bewusstsein eingraviert. "Es ist immer schwer, einen Spiegel vorgehalten zu bekommen, Junge, das ist eine sehr unangenehme Lektion, aber auch eine notwendige.."  
  
Ein fast schluchzender Ton kam von dem Jungen und als ihn Snape zu sich auf den Schoß zog und ihm befahl, ihn anzusehen, sah der Tränkemeister die Tränen, die dem Jungen-der-lebte die Wangen hinunterliefen.   
  
Mit sanfter Hand wischte er sie ihm aus dem Gesicht und der Junge beeilte sich, sich zu entschuldigen: "Es tut mir so leid, Herr. Ich bin so ein Schwächling... ich kann noch nicht mal meine Tränen zurückhalten..."  
  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf und beugte sich dann vor, um die salzigen Lippen seines Sklaven zu küssen, was dieser mit der üblichen Willigkeit zuließ.   
  
Als der Sauerstoff knapp wurde, beendete der Tränkemeister den Kuss und sah dem Jungen aus kaum einer Handbreite Entfernung heraus ermahnend in die immer noch von Tränen schwimmenden Augen:   
  
"Einen Schwächling hätte ich wohl kaum leben lassen... Beleidige nicht deinen Herrn, indem du deinen Wert für ihn herabsetzt. Ich habe dich aufgefordert, über deine Gefühle zu sprechen - und es ist nur natürlich, wenn sich diese Emotionen ihren Weg bahnen, gerade weil ich dir beigebracht habe, das du nichts vor mir zu verbergen hast. Du *kannst* dich mir nicht mehr widersetzen..."  
  
Der Junge zuckte unter seinem intensiven Blick zusammen und beeilte sich zu murmeln: "Ja Herr... natürlich. Ich durchschaue das alles nicht so... Ihr kennt mich besser als ich mich selbst kenne..."  
  
Jetzt erlaubte sich Snape eines seiner wenigen Lächeln, das diesmal sehr untypisch liebevoll ausfiel, während er leise feststellte: "Das wird wohl so sein, weil du mein Geschöpf bist, Junge..." Und während er ihn in eine behutsame Umarmung schloss, setzte er hinzu: "Das Einzige, das du immer, in jeder Situation wissen musst, ist, das ich dein Herr bin. Solange du dir deines Platzes bewusst bist, wird alles gut..."  
  
Ein erneutes Schaudern des Jungen, als dieser hastig versicherte: "Herr, Ihr wisst, das Ihr... alles seid für mich. Ich tue alles für Euch..."  
  
Ein Gedanke kam Snape, und zu früheren Zeiten hätte er wohl auch nicht gezögert, ihn auszusprechen.   
  
Doch sie war nicht mehr notwendig, diese Grausamkeit, die es bedeutet hätte, den Jungen zu fragen, ob er wohl auch seine Freunde, ob er Ronald Weasley und seine Schlammblut Sklavin für ihn töten würde..  
  
Denn es gab keinen Zweifel für ihn, das er Harry dazu bringen können würde, egal was dieser für diese beiden empfand.  
  
Und so zog er den Jungen nur fester an sich und murmelte in dessen Haare hinein: "Komm mit. Du kannst etwas für mich tun..." während er aufstand und seine Hand mit behutsamer Bestimmtheit in den Schritt des Jungen fuhr, der sich der Berührung seines Herrn unbewusst und ohne jedes Zögern entgegenschob.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Direkt nachdem Voldemort Harry mit dem Obliviate belegt hat, noch bevor der Lord of Malfoy den Brief an Ron abschickt...   
  
Lucius Malfoy kochte vor Wut, doch bemühte sich verzweifelt sie herunterzuschlucken.   
  
Wieder einmal hatte er sich von Pettygrew einspannen lassen.  
  
Wie war er nur in diese Lage gekommen?  
  
Wie war es bloß dazu gekommen, das er diesem Mann, dieser... Karikatur eines Deatheaters... so unendlich viel schuldete?  
  
Draco.  
  
Es war so frustrierend!   
  
Er konnte nicht anders, als dem Animagus grenzenlos dankbar zu sein. Was ihm gar nicht gefiel, denn das bedeutete für einen Ehrenmann wie ihn, das er nicht nach seinen Gefühlen handeln durfte.  
  
Normalerweise hätte er, persönlich, sich nicht viel um 'Dankbarkeit' gekümmert, doch er war ein 'Malfoy' und somit der Ehre seines Namens verpflichtet...   
  
Und während Malfoys stolz genug waren, sich möglichst nicht in Situationen zu begeben, in denen sie in der Schuld anderer standen, niemals leichthin ihr Wort gaben, so brachen sie es doch niemals, hatten sie es getan.  
  
Und er hatte Pettygrew sein Wort gegeben.   
  
Sein Wort, alles für ihn zu tun, wenn er Draco nur half.  
  
Was Pettygrew getan hatte.   
  
Draco ging es besser.   
  
Er war nicht mehr der gleiche Junge, den Lucius Malfoy einmal als seinen selbstbewussten Sprössling gekannt hatte, doch er war ebenfalls nicht mehr die Maus, die sich vor ihrem eigenen Schatten erschreckte, die er gewesen war, nachdem ihn Snape *programmiert* hatte.  
  
Und wann immer Lucius spürte, dass die Wut in ihm zu steigen begann, die Frustration ob der Tatsache, in der Schuld eines Schwächlings zu stehen, übermächtig wurde, wusste er, das es Zeit für einen Besuch bei Draco war.  
  
Sobald er ihn sah, konnte er wieder frei durchatmen, und konnte es wieder zulassen, sich einzugestehen, das Pettygrew mittlerweile das nächste für ihn war, das es zu einem Freund geben konnte.  
  
Er hatte niemals wirkliche Freunde gehabt, Männer, auf die er sich felsenfest verlassen konnte, Männer, von denen er wusste, dass sie ihm niemals in den Rücken fallen würden.  
  
Nicht wie die Speichellecker, die sich um seine Gunst bemühten, weil sie wussten, wieviel es ihnen nutzen konnte, sich gut mit dem Aristokraten aus dem Inneren Kreis zu stellen; und die ihm, wie er glasklar durchschaute, jederzeit ein Messer in den Rücken jagen würden, sollte sich das Schicksal ihm nicht gnädig zeigen und ihm seine machtvolle Stellung nehmen.  
  
Und nun? Ausgerechnet ein *Weißmagier*.   
  
Und nicht nur das.  
  
Unglücklicherweise hatte er einiges erfahren, das ihn eigentlich in einen Konflikt zwischen seiner Position als rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords und seiner Schuld gegenüber Pettygrew gebracht hätte, doch unglücklicherweise wog in diesem Fall sein Wort gegenüber dem Animagus schwerer.  
  
Denn er hatte Voldemort, im Gegensatz zu Pettygrew, niemals versprochen, wirklich *alles* für ihn zu tun, hatte seine Eide immer nur der Sache, niemals aber der Person geschworen.  
  
Er hatte niemals ein Hehl daraus gemacht, das er sich vor allem der Sache verschrieben hatte, nicht dem Mann, und Voldemort, in seiner gesamten Arroganz, seiner selbstverständlichen Anspruchshaltung, nur er könne derjenige sein, der sie zum Ziel führte, wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, das es sein könnte, das nicht er derjenige war, der die richtige Methode hatte, um zu diesem Ziel zu kommen.  
  
Kurzum, Voldemort mochte intelligenter sein als er und Pettygrew zusammengenommen, doch er war auch größenwahnsinnig und gerade in ihm, Lucius, der ihm von Kindesbeinen an nichts anders als loyal gewesen war, und niemals anderes geglaubt hatte als die Lehren, die Voldemort verkündete, hätte der Dunkle Lord niemanden vermutet, der ihn hintergehen würde.  
  
Was er ja auch nicht tat.  
  
Nicht wirklich.  
  
Doch er schwieg zu dem, was er auf Pettygrew Manor sah.  
  
Und tat Pettygrew kleine *Gefallen*, die für sich genommen, noch keinen Verrat darstellten.  
  
Und Pettygrew?   
  
Pettygrew sagte ihm gegenüber niemals deutlich, was er und seine Freunde vom Widerstand vorhatten, ganz genau wissend, wie weit er Lucius Malfoy bringen konnte - und wie weit nicht.  
  
Und doch konnte der Aristokrat die Zeichen erkennen. Konnte das Muster sehen, das das Gewebe des Verrats, der Verschwörung bildete.  
  
Und konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.  
  
Teilweise aus einem neu erwachten Loyalitätsgefühl gegenüber dem Mann, dem er das Seelenheil seines Sohnes anvertraut hatte, und teilweise aus dem Gefühl heraus, das er sich für Jahrzehnte dem falschen Führer anvertraut hatte.  
  
Und nun, Pettygrews neueste Bitte.  
  
Er hatte ihm gesagt, Voldemort würde zu ihm kommen, ihn um eine Analyse bitten, die Analyse eines Pergaments.  
  
Graphologie, diese Muggelwissenschaft, hatte den Lord of Malfoy immer fasziniert und das hatte dazu geführt, das er schnell der gefragte Experte im Inneren Kreis war.  
  
Pettygrew hatte ihn gewarnt, ihm gesagt, der Dunkle Lord würde wahrscheinlich höchst erregt sein, außer sich - sehr gefährlich.  
  
Und er, Malfoy, solle nichts weiter tun, als die Echtheit des Dokuments bestätigen. Bestätigen, das es aus der Feder Severus Snapes stammte.  
  
Auf seine Frage, um was es sich bei diesem geheimnisvollen Dokument handelte, hatte Pettygrew ihn nur prüfend angesehen und langsam gesagt: "Wenn die richtigen Stränge gezogen werden, alles funktioniert, wie es soll... Dann ist es Hoffnung, Lucius."  
  
Dann hatte er sich umgedreht, und bevor er den Raum verließ zu ihm, der vollkommen erstarrt immer noch hinter seinem Schreibtisch gesessen hatte, leise hinzugefügt: "My Lord, ich glaube kaum, das Ihr mehr erfahren wollt..."  
  
Und er hatte nur mit brüchiger Stimme antworten können:: "Ja."  
  
Und irgend etwas in ihm hatte sich gefragt, während er dem Animagus, dessen sichere, feste Schritte er den langen Flur hinunter leiser werden  
  
hörte, sich gefragt, wann Pettygrew sich so verändert hatte, wann dieser der Mann geworden war, der ihn jetzt so in der Hand hielt.  
  
Oder ob er ihn erst jetzt richtig sah.  
  
Und wenig später war der Dunkle Lord erschienen, geradezu wutschnaubend, und hatte ihm, wie es ihm Pettygrew angekündigt hatte, das Pergament auf den Schreibtisch auf den Tisch geknallt.  
  
Die Augen Voldemorts schienen richtiggehend rote Funken zu sprühen...   
  
Niemals hatte ihn der Lord of Malfoy wütender gesehen, und er hatte sich beeilt, dem Wunsch seines Lords nachzukommen, während ihm die ganze Zeit Pettygrews Worte in den Ohren klangen: "Dann ist es Hoffnung."  
  
Eine Karte mit einem Brief.  
  
Lucius erkannte es sofort. Der Grundriss von Voldemorts Hauptsitz, Warwick Castle, mit allen Gewölben, versteckten Eingängen, den Kerkern, die nur wenige der Deatheater überhaupt kannten.  
  
Und die Anweisungen, die auf der Karte standen - Passwörter, Voraussetzungen, die man zu erfüllen hatte, wollte man die verschiedenen Bereiche betreten.  
  
Und alles in Severus Snapes Handschrift - oder wenigstens, einer sehr guten Imitation davon, denn da war ein weicher Schwung des ‚e', das ganz und gar nicht das von Snape war.  
  
Es war eine Fälschung, doch eine sehr Gute. Wer auch immer das geschrieben hatte, war sehr gut, sehr geübt, ein echter Meister seines Faches.  
  
Der Brief... als sich Malfoy ihm zuwandte, vorgab, alles ganz genau zu prüfen, obwohl sein Urteil doch längst feststand, gefror ihm fast das Blut in den Adern.  
  
Die Anrede richtete sich an einen Mann, einen Widerständler, der nur unter dem Namen Constantine bekannt war, und der immer wieder in Verbindung mit kleinen Attentaten gebracht wurde, der fast mehr Mythos als Mensch war.  
  
Der von Voldemort zwar nicht wirklich ernst genommen wurde, aber doch lästig wie eine Stechmücke für ihn war - und soviel Unterstützung in der Bevölkerung erhielt, das er einfach nicht zu fassen war.  
  
Was sollte er tun?  
  
Das hier war der point of no return.   
  
Entweder für oder gegen Voldemort.   
  
Entweder den mächtigen Zauberer verraten, den er seit Jahrzehnten seinen Lord genannt hatte, dem er beinahe bedingungslos gehorcht hatte - oder den Mann, der ihm seinen Sohn zurückgegeben hatte...  
  
Gab es wirklich einen Zweifel, wie seine Entscheidung ausfallen musste?  
  
Verdammter Pettygrew! Ihn in eine solche Situation zu bringen!  
  
War der Animagus wahnsinnig geworden?! Ihn zu einer solchen Entscheidung zu zwingen.  
  
Dann atmete er tief durch, gerade in jenem Augenblick, in dem ihn Voldemort ungeduldig anfuhr: "Nun, was ist, Lucius? Ist es die Fälschung, für die ich es halte?"  
  
Noch einmal tief durchatmend sah er ruhig und emotionslos in die roten Augen seines Lords und sagte mit fester Stimme: "Nein, MyLord. Es ist echt."  
  
Und während er zum ersten Mal seit mehr als einem Jahrzehnt den Cruciatus spürte, kurz bevor er die Fähigkeit verlor mehr zu denken und zu fühlen als diesen grauenhaften Schmerz, der seinen Körper wie glühende Lava durchfuhr, dachte er immer wieder: "Für Dich, Draco. Für Dich...."  
  
***  
  
tbc  
  
Der Name des Widerständlers *Constantine* bedeutet auf Deutsch ‚der Standhafte'. Ich fand ihn nur passend für jemanden, der wie er so eisern am Guten festhält. Wer der geheimnisvolle Constantine ist? Das werden wir alle bald erfahren, ich verspreche es!!! (Eines kann ich jetzt schon verraten - er ist kein Unbekannter für uns, kein original character - davon habe ich in meinen Fanfictionstorys eigentlich immer möglichst Wenige, weil sie nur verwirren - also, viel mehr als Michael (und Jonathan, als Randcharakter) und eventuell noch einer weiteren Person wird es hier nicht an näher beschriebenen oc's geben...)  
  
Warwick Castle existiert wirklich, es ist wunderschön - und ich entschuldige mich hiermit bei den Besitzern dafür, in meiner Geschichte so zu tun, als seien sie Deatheater. Spoils of War... Ich denke, es wird sie nicht stören..  
  
Und ich weiß, ich weiß... confusing like hell *grins* - ich werde Enigma noch mal etwas anders, logischer zusammensetzen, wenn alles fertig ist. Wenn ihr jetzt Fragen habt, weil man vor lauter Flashbacks und Zeitsprüngen die Storyline nicht mehr sieht... stellt sie einfach, es kann mir nur beim Überarbeiten helfen :-)  
  
Ich freue mich schon auf Eure Vorschläge, meine Story zu verbessern ;-) Also, bitte, schickt mir eine Kritik... Reviews sind wirklich sozusagen das geistige Brot des Autors (au weia, wie geschwollen.) Aber mal ganz im Ernst... gutgeschriebene, durchdachte und konstruktive Reviews sind einfach etwas Wunderbares, das Beste, was einem als Schreiberling passieren kann :-) DANKE nochmal an alle, die mir so lieb reviewn!!! Ihr seid sozusagen alle meine Betaleser *grins* 


	12. Schmerzhaft

Rating: Hard R bis NC17  
  
DISCLAIMER:   
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Und nochmal auf Deutsch:  
Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.   
Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen.   
  
_AN:   
  
Hallo Leute...   
  
Könnt ihr mir verzeihen? Ich verspreche, Enigma wird beendet - und ich habe nicht vor, irgendeine meiner anderen Geschichten einfach so einschlafen zu lassen - auch wenn es nicht danach aussieht... Jedenfalls habe ich jetzt eine ganze Menge weitergeschrieben - und hoffe, dass es nicht allzu schlimm ist... Es ist bisher noch nicht überarbeitet, aber ich wollte gerne endlich mal wieder was hochladen... sonst denkt ihr noch, ich habe euch vergessen... Also, ich lade jetzt sozusagen die Vorentwürfe hoch - wer sich allzu sehr an Rechschreibfehlern etc. stört, sollte auf die Überarbeitung warten - die aber erst kommt, wenn alles komplett ist - und das kann noch eine ganze Weile dauern...   
  
Eine ziemlich zerknirschte Mogli the Witch   
_  
** Dormitorium, Gryffindorturm - Hermione, zwei Tage nach dem Eintreffen der Einladung**  
  
Es war so deutlich, manchmal.  
  
So deutlich, dass es in seiner ungeheuren, grauenhaften Klarheit schon nicht mehr schmerzen konnte.  
  
Sie lebte wie in Trance, wie begraben, unter einer dicken Nebelschicht, die sich eigentlich nur noch selten verzog - meistens, wenn Ron sie in seine Arme zog.  
  
Sonst war da nur noch ein dumpfes, alles erstickendes Gefühl von abgrundtiefer Sinnlosigkeit.  
  
Wozu lebte sie eigentlich noch?  
  
Mehr als einmal hatte sie an Selbstmord gedacht.   
  
Hatte sich selbst nur noch als Mühlstein um Rons Hals empfunden, eine Bürde, entbehrlich.  
  
Doch Dean hatte sie immer wieder durchschaut, hatte ihr gesagt, das Ron sie brauche...   
  
Dass es der Gedanke an sie war, der Ron dazu brachte, morgens aufzustehen und nicht an all den Verlusten, all dem Schrecken, von dem er alltäglich umgeben war, zu verzweifeln.  
  
Dass sie ihn in gewissem Sinne am Leben erhielt wie er sie - nur auf einer eher seelischen Ebene...  
  
Es war keine bewusste Entscheidung gewesen, Ron zu ihrem Lebensmittelpunkt zu machen, doch sie war sich von Anfang an bewusst gewesen, das er sich unweigerlich dazu entwickeln würde, als sie sich in seine Hände begeben hatte - den ersten seiner Befehle befolgt hatte.  
  
Wohl wissend, das es kein Zurück mehr für sie geben würde.  
  
Und doch - manchmal fragte sie sich, ob sie sich wirklich bewusst gewesen war, welchen Effekt, welche Auswirkungen ihre Entscheidung haben würde.   
  
Hatte sie wirklich wissen können was es aus ihrem Freund Ron machen würde?  
  
Obwohl solche Gedanken müßig waren, beschäftigten sie Hermione - ständig.  
  
Manche Dinge, manche Entscheidungen konnten nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden, selbst unter den besten aller glücklichen Wendungen.  
  
Fakt war: Ron würde nun für immer wissen, wie es war, sie zu besitzen, genauso, wie sie nun für immer und ewig wissen würde, wie es war, Eigentum eines anderen Menschen zu sein und auf diesen, auf dessen Gunst angewiesen zu sein.  
  
Wie es war, nicht nur geliebt, sondern besessen zu werden; und den Besitzerstolz in den Augen des anderen zu sehen.  
  
Selbst wenn das Wunder geschähe, und sie eines Morgens aufwachen würden, in einer Welt, die nicht von Dunkelheit geprägt war, in der alles wieder in Ordnung war, eines war schmerzhaft gewiss: In seinen Augen, seinem Blick, seinen Gesten, und seinem ganzen Verhalten würde sie immer dieses Bewusstsein sehen.  
  
Die Veränderung.  
  
Der unsichere jüngste Sohn von Kämpfern für das Licht hatte sich längst und wahrscheinlich endgültig in etwas verwandelt, das er unter anderen Umständen niemals geworden wäre.  
  
Ihn umgab eine Aura von selbstbewusster, eisern kontrollierter Ernsthaftigkeit, doch auch von einer tiefen Niedergeschlagenheit, die allerdings nur der erkannte, der ihn so gut kannte wie sie.   
  
Wie er auf andere wirkte..  
  
Sie konnte nur spekulieren...   
  
Aber das Bild konnte nicht sehr positiv sein.  
  
Er sagte ihr noch immer nicht viel über seinen Alltag, doch sie erkannte die offensichtlichen Zeichen auch so.  
  
Manchmal, wenn sie ihn nach etwas fragte, danach wie sein Schultag verlaufen war, sah er sie nur noch an und der Blick - dieser geradezu erschreckend harte Ausdruck, den seine Augen nach besonders schweren Tagen wie leer erscheinen ließen, als habe er seine Seele hinter einem Schutzwall versteckt - sein Blick alleine bedeutete ihr schon zu schweigen, bedeutete ihr ohne Worte, dass sie ohnehin nicht verstehen würde.  
  
Und sie hatte gelernt, nicht weiter nachzufragen, hatte gelernt, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, ihn dann weiter zu bedrängen. Er würde nur wütend werden und sie im schlimmsten Fall nicht mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum nehmen - und der Zweck ihrer Frage - ihm beizustehen - wäre vollkommen verfehlt gewesen, weil es nur noch mehr Stress verursachte.  
  
Sie bezweifelte, das er selbst sich bewusst war, wie arrogant er bereits geworden war, wie oft er mittlerweile entschied, sie könne sowieso nicht verstehen - wie oft er gar nicht erst erklärte, sondern gleich davon ausging, sie brauche etwas gar nicht zu verstehen - das ihr sein Befehl reichen musste.  
  
Wie oft hatte ihre bereitwillige Akzeptanz seiner Entscheidungen selbstverständlich erwartete...  
  
Sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er sie das letzte Mal in eine Entscheidung mit einbezogen hatte.  
  
Er war liebevoll, zärtlich, und gab sich die größte Mühe, sie das nicht spüren zu lassen, doch Tatsache war, das er nicht mehr vorrangig ihr Freund war, sondern ihr Herr, wenn auch ihr geliebter Herr war.  
  
Die Veränderungen hatten ausgerechnet an dem Ort begonnen, an dem er ihr zugleich auch immer wieder seine unglaublich tiefe Liebe bewies - im Bett.   
  
Es hatte in einem allmählichen Ausweiten seiner Forderungen angefangen und endete mit seiner selbstverständlichen Anspruchshaltung, seiner Erwartung, dass sie jedem seiner fast immer wortlosen Befehle ohne jegliches Zögern Folge leisten würde, da sie nie etwas anderes getan hatte, gerade wenn sie miteinander schliefen....   
  
Und mehr noch als seine Verwandlung hatte es Hermione schockiert, dass sie selbst ebenso empfand, ganz selbstverständlich alles versuchte, um ihm zu gefallen, ihm ein zufriedenes Lächeln zu entlocken, eines dieser so furchtbar selten gewordenen, dankbaren Lächeln...   
  
Ein Lächeln, das auch seine Augen erreichte; dass die Kälte, die Dunkelheit, die nun so manches Mal in ihnen stand, schmolz wie Eis in der Sonne, um ein wenig von der Wärme Platz zu machen, die früher fast immer in ihnen gewesen war.  
  
Sie sah gar keine Möglichkeit mehr, ihm irgendetwas zu verwehren...   
  
Gerade diese Mischung aus liebevoller Strenge und die grenzenlose Traurigkeit in seinem Blick, die er krampfhaft zu verbergen suchte, und die sie doch immer wieder erkannte, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte...   
  
Die schwarzen Ringe unter seinen Augen nach einem harten Schultag, und das Wissen, das es neben den furchtbaren Dingen, die er tun und mitansehen musste, auch und wahrscheinlich sogar vorrangig seine Sorge um sie war, die ihn so bedrückte...  
  
Gerade das zerstörte auch noch die letzten Barrieren in ihr, erstickte die letzten, leisen Stimmen, die ihr am Anfang noch manchmal zugeflüstert hatten, dass sie das Recht hatte, 'Nein' zu sagen, dass es mehr Ziele im Leben für sie hätte geben müssen, als ihrem Freund eine gute Sklavin zu sein...   
  
Ganz egal, wie sehr er sie liebte, und wie sehr sie in mochte, es war nicht immer so einfach gewesen, wie sie es zu Anfang gedacht hatte...  
  
Zurückgeblieben von diesen Stimmen war nur noch ein kleiner Teil, der ihr zuflüsterte, das es ihre Pflicht gewesen wäre, mehr Widerstand zu zeigen gegen die Veränderungen, denen sie beide unterlagen...  
  
Denn mit jedem Befehl den ihr Ron erteilte, egal ob ausgesprochen oder wortlos; und dem sie folgte, mit jeder Aufforderung, der sie fraglos nachkam, hatte sie sich ein Stück weiter in die freiwillige Sklaverei gegeben - hatte ihn zum Sklavenhalter gemacht...  
  
Ron hätte ihr niemals bewusst etwas aufgezwungen, niemals, solange er nicht meinte, es aus Sicherheitsgründen tun zu müssen; doch je länger, je öfter, sie ihm wortlos gehorchte, je mehr sie ihm von sich gab, desto größer wurde auch die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der er dieses Verhalten von ihr erwartete, desto dominanter wurde er und mit der Zeit war ihr auch bewusst geworden, dass sie im gewissen Sinne dafür verantwortlich war, dass sie im gewissen Sinne dafür verantwortlich war, dass Ron sich gegenüber Dean jetzt manchmal mit der gesamten Arroganz eines Reinblüters gegenüber einem Niederen, einem Sklaven, verhielt.  
  
Doch als sie selbst das erkannt hatte, als sie gesehen hatte, wohin diese Entwicklung führte, war es bereits zu spät gewesen.  
  
Das einzige, was heute noch verhinderte, das sie vor Verzweiflung und Schuldgefühlen den Verstand verlor, war, dass Ron sie wirklich zu lieben schien. Sicher im gewissen Sinne verstärkte dies auch ihr Gefühl, dass sie verantwortlich für seine Wesensveränderungen war...   
  
Doch es gab ihr auch ein Gefühl der Sicherheit... Die Sicherheit, das auch in dieser Welt, dieser Dunkelheit und selbst in Männern wie Ron, die davon befleckt wurden, ohne es zu wollen, die Liebe überleben konnte.  
  
Selbst im Bett, obwohl dies einer der Orte war, an denen sich ihr seine Veränderung im gewissen Sinne am deutlichsten bemerkbar machte, zeigte sich diese Liebe in einer schier unendlich sanften Zärtlichkeit und Geduld - bei aller Dominanz.  
  
Er hatte ihr niemals weh getan, nie hatte er ihr bewusst Dinge aufgezwungen...   
  
Nie hatte es eine Situation gegeben, in der er einen ablehnenden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht übersehen hätte - auch wenn sie schon lange gelernt hatte, ihm nicht zu zeigen, was sie nicht wollte, denn nichts war ihr mittlerweile wichtiger als seine Zufriedenheit...   
  
Was er sich wünschte, was er brauchte, war ihr Gesetz, auch wenn er das niemals bewusst gewollt hätte - es war einfach so in ihrem Bewusstsein verankert, dass sie sich schlecht gefühlt hätte, hätte sie ihm etwas verweigert...  
  
Irgendwie hatte gerade die Tatsache, dass sie jederzeit wusste, das er ihr nicht wirklich etwas aufzwingen hätte wollen, verhindert, das sie jemals Ablehnung zum Ausdruck brachte, irgendwie hatte gerade das verhindert, das sie sich ihm jemals widersetzt hätte - selbst wenn es Situationen gegeben hatte, in denen ihr gnadenlos bewusst geworden war, dass er sie zwar liebte, aber auch seinen Besitz in ihr sah.  
  
So manche Nacht hatte sie schon wachgelegen, eng in seine Umarmung geschmiegt, und hatte Ron beobachtet, der im Schlaf so unbeschreiblich viel jünger aussah, fast noch wie der Junge, den sie noch wenige Jahre zuvor gekannt hatte.  
  
Nicht diesen Mann, ihren Herrn, der er heute war.  
  
Und sie hatte Stunden um Stunden gegrübelt, sich bittere Vorwürfe gemacht.  
  
Denn in gewisser Hinsicht hatte sie ihn ja zu diesem Mann gemacht, der er geworden war.  
  
Immer wieder hatte sie sich mit dem Gedanken zum Gehorsam gezwungen, dass es ihre eigenen Entscheidung gewesen war, ja das sie ihn sogar dazu gezwungen hatte, sie zu seiner Sklavin zu machen.  
  
Und sein Schmerz, die große Verletzlichkeit, die aus seinen Augen sprach, die grenzenlose Liebe, die er ihr entgegenbrachte, vollbrachten, was keine Gewalt hätten erreichen können - dass sie ihm klaglos, widerspruchslos alles gab, was sie hatte.  
  
Und alles was sie zu geben vermochte, war sich selbst - mit Körper und Seele.  
  
Die Gedanken, die sie zu Anfang gehabt hatte, die Frage, die einst so wichtig erschienen war: Liebte sie ihn wirklich auf dieselbe Weise wie er sie?   
  
Diese Frage stellte sich ihr schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
Er war ihr ein liebevoller Herr und liebte sie mit einer Intensität, die sie unter anderen Umständen wohl beängstigt hätte.  
  
Nichts anderes zählte und alles was für sie noch zählte war seine Zufriedenheit, sein Wohl.  
  
Seine Liebesschwüre, seine Beteuerungen verursachten allerdings auch höchst ambivalente Gefühle in ihr.  
  
In gewisser Hinsicht verunsicherte sie die tiefe Liebe, die er ihr entgegenbrachte mehr, als das sie ihr half, denn während seine warmen Umarmungen, die Wärme in seinen Augen ihr sicherer Hafen war, der Ort, an dem sie alles vergessen konnte, so erhöhte das Wissen, dass er sie so unbeschreiblich, bodenlos, liebte, ihr Wohl ihm über alles ging, auch den Druck, den sie ohnehin schon auf sich lasten spürte.   
  
Das Gefühl, sie alleine sei verantwortlich für sein seelisches Wohl, die unbeschreibliche Angst, ihn zu enttäuschen, ihm seinen Lebensmut zu nehmen mit einem falschen Wort, mit einer Geste der Ablehnung, die ihm verraten könnte, dass sie sich noch immer nicht wirklich sicher war, ob das, was sie da für ihn fühlte, nun wirklich Liebe war oder nicht...   
  
Und Ron wurde immer härter, immer abgestumpfter.  
  
Nur manchmal, wenn er sie ansah, zog sich eine Spur des weichen Ausdrucks über sein Gesicht, der früher so typisch für Ron Weasley gewesen war.  
  
Nach außen hin mochte es früher oft so gewirkt haben, als sei er oberflächlich und seine laute, impulsive Art hatten bei vielen den Anschein von Grobheit erweckt, doch Hermione hatte schon ziemlich bald nachdem sie Freundschaft mit ihm und Harry geschlossen hatte, erkannt, dass der jüngste Weasleybruder sogar höchst sensibel war, sensibler als es eigentlich gut für ihn war.  
  
Gerade diese unter einer dicken Nussschale aus scheinbarer Oberflächlichkeit und Naivität verborgene Empfindsamkeit machte ihn nun so empfänglich für die Veränderungen, die ihm von der dunkel gewordenen Welt aufgezwungen wurden.  
  
Sie war sich sicher - Ron starb jedes Mal ein kleines bisschen wenn er mit ansehen musste, wie andere gequält wurden und es fraß ihn von innen heraus auf, selbst dazu gezwungen zu sein, schwarze Magie anzuwenden - dieselbe schwarze Magie, die so viel Leid über seine Freunde gebracht hatte.   
  
Und Hermione erinnerte sich noch mehr als genau an etwas, das ihr Remus Lupin einmal gesagt hatte, als er als Lehrer in Hogwarts gewesen war. Sie hatte ihn, naiv und kindlich wie sie damals noch gewesen war, gefragt, ob er die Faszination der schwarzen Magie verstünde.  
  
Es hatte sie erschreckt zu sehen, dass jegliche Wärme in den sonst so freundlichen Augen des Werwolfs erstorben war, und als er sie nun ruhig, aber nicht mit seinem üblichen Lächeln angesehen hatte, hatte es sie richtiggehend gefröstelt.  
  
Der Lehrer hatte sie angesehen, als ob abzuschätzen, welche Absicht hinter ihrer Frage gelegen hatte, und hatte schließlich geantwortet: 'Wer diese Frage beantworten kann, der ist schon berührt davon...   
  
Schwarze Magie... sie ergreift einen, lässt einen nicht wieder aus seinen Klauen... Man kämpft mit ihr, für den Rest seines Lebens... Die meisten geben den Kampf auf, sagen sich, dass sie nun Teil ihrer selbst ist und leben mit ihr - werden dunkle Zauberer, selbst wenn sie das niemals werden wollten.'   
  
Dann hatte er sie auf einmal am Arm gefasst, hart, und hatte sie dazu gezwungen, ihm zu versprechen, niemals über dunkle Zauber zu recherchieren, damit sie niemals von dem, was er das Dunkle Gift nannte, infiziert, süchtig gemacht wurde.  
  
Der Lehrer hatte ihr Angst gemacht an diesem Tag und erst als sie nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass Remus Lupin ein Werwolf war, hatte sie verstanden, dass er nicht nur einfach so dahergeredet hatte, nicht nur als Lehrer abschrecken hatte wollen.  
  
Nein, Remus Lupin kannte die Dunkelheit, denn niemand konnte die Faszination der schwarzen Magie so gut verstehen wie eine Kreatur der Dunkelheit wie er eine war und er hatte große Angst um sie gehabt, davor das ihr Verlangen nach Wissen sie in Gefahr bringen würde.  
  
Es hatte ihr geholfen eines zu verstehen:   
  
So sehr Ron sie auch lieben mochte - er war ein anderer geworden, und wenn er sie abends ansah und mit den Worten 'Komm her, mein Kleines.' die Hände nach ihr ausstreckte, wusste sie, dass es zwar eine Bitte ihres Freundes, aber gleichzeitig auch der Befehl ihres Herrn war.  
  
Er erwartete nichts anderes von ihr als dass sie ihm folgte, wäre zutiefst erschüttert gewesen über jeglichen Ungehorsam, jegliches Zögern ihrerseits gewesen  
  
So sehr sie ihn brauchte, so sehr sie glaubte, nicht mehr ohne sein Wohlwollen, seine liebevolle Aufmerksamkeit leben zu können, so sehr war sie sich auch der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie ihn mit Leichtigkeit zerstören hätte können - etwas, das noch nicht einmal die Deatheater fertiggebracht hätten - bei aller Beeinflussung seiner Entwicklung - sie hatten bisher noch nicht den Kern zerstört, der Rons Persönlichkeit ausmachte.  
  
Hätte sie ihm jedoch jemals Ablehnung gezeigt, ihn jemals von sich gestoßen, oder sich ihm auch nur im mindesten widersetzt , wenn er mit ihr schlafen wollte, so hätte ihn das zerschmettert - ihm den letzten Halt geraubt, das Wenige zerstört, das ihn noch davon abhielt, sich wirklich in das zu verwandeln, was er nach dem Willen der Deatheater hätte sein sollen - ein eiskalter Schwarzmagier, der keine Gefühle mehr an sich heranließ.  
  
Die versteinerte, wie aus Granit gemeißelte Maske, die sein Gesicht jeden Abend darstellte, und die nur dann verschwand, wenn er sie ansah, sie in die Arme schloss, war erschreckend...  
  
Schon lange wusste sie, hatte sie beobachtet, welche Angst Dean vor Ron hatte, obwohl dieser ihm niemals wirklich etwas getan hatte - niemals mehr als ein paar allzu harte Worte und mörderische Blicke - und es schmerzte sie sowohl für Dean als auch für Ron.  
  
Was das Verhältnis dieser beiden zueinander betraf, hatten es die Deatheater eindeutig geschafft - ein Keil hatte sich zwischen sie geschoben, der nicht so leicht wieder verschwinden würde - wenn überhaupt.  
  
Niemand hätte das verhindern können.  
  
Sie hatte Dean einmal darauf angesprochen und dieser hatte sie beruhigend, aber sehr traurig angelächelt und erklärt, dass er Ron verstehe, und nicht ihm die Schuld gäbe.  
  
Genau wie Ron und Seamus waren auch Dean und sie Freunde geworden - zusammen geschweißt durch ihre gemeinsame Gefangenschaft - doch sie war sich auch schmerzhaft bewusst, dass sie ihm mehr eine Last als eine Stütze war.  
  
Zu Anfang hatte es sie erschüttert zu sehen wie Dean und Seamus miteinander umgingen sobald sie in den Wänden des Dormitoriums waren. Zuvor hatte sie nichts über die besondere Art der Beziehung der beiden mitbekommen, und nun hatte es sie fast wie ein Schlag getroffen.  
  
Wie konnte ein Junge wie Seamus zugleich so liebevoll und sanft - und gleichzeitig so... erschreckend... streng sein?  
  
Wie konnte Dean es ertragen, es sogar offensichtlich begrüßen und keine Scham kennen, wenn Seamus ihm wieder einmal etwas befahl, das für sie eine tiefe Demütigung dargestellt hätte?  
  
Sie war zutiefst entsetzt gewesen, als sie - in den ersten Tagen ihrer Versklavung - zum ersten Mal mitbekommen hatte, wie Dean vor Seamus auf die Knie gegangen und dessen Hände geküsst hatte - vollkommen freiwillig und unaufgefordert, mit einem liebevollen, ergebenen - ja, sogar dankbaren Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als sei dies die erstrebenswerteste aller Situationen....  
  
Und Seamus? Dieser hatte sie über Deans Kopf hinweg angesehen, ihr ganzes Entsetzen erkannt, und behutsam erklärt, was das Besondere an Deans und seine Beziehung war - das er, Seamus, Dean achtete, ihn liebte - und dass es sich eben um eine vollkommen einverständliche Beziehung handelte - nur geprägt von Bestandteilen des Sadomasochismus.  
  
Sie war wie erstarrt gewesen, hatte keinen einzigen Ton mehr herausgebracht, und sowohl Seamus als auch Dean für ein paar Tage nicht mehr wirklich in die Augen sehen können... Gerade Seamus... Wie konnte er? Wie konnte er es genießen, seinen Freund zu... unterdrücken?   
  
War er, den sie immer für sanft und freundlich gehalten hatte, einen der nettesten Menschen, die sie jemals gekannt hatte, wirklich ein... Sadist??? Dieses Wort alleine schon ließ sie zusammenzucken...  
  
Sie hatte sich nie als prüde eingeschätzt - oder, deutlicher ausgedrückt, sie hatte früh erkannt, wie prüde ihre Eltern gewesen waren und hatten darauf hin ganz bewusst alles daran gesetzt, selbst dafür zu sorgen, dass sie ihre eigene Scheu vor allem, was Sexualität und Sinnlichkeit ausmachte, überwandt.  
  
Und doch... Das hier...  
  
Es war ein bisschen zu viel, zu viel auf einmal... Selbst das Wissen, dass zwischen Seamus und Dean eine atemberraubend tiefe Liebesbeziehung herrschte - woran niemand zweifeln konnte, der Augen im Kopf und ein Herz hatte...  
  
Selbst das bewahrte sie nicht davor, zumindest anfänglich ein ungutes, merkwürdiges Gefühl zu haben wenn Dean seinem Herrn, seinen 'Dom', wie er Seamus respektvoll nannte, jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablas und dieser es als scheinbare Selbstverständlichkeit akzeptierte - zwar mit liebevoller Dankbarkeit , aber auch einer Anspruchshaltung, die Hermione zunächst zutiefst erschüttert hatte.  
  
Später hatte sie Dean dann etwas besser verstanden - und sie hatte Seamus ruhige Selbstbeherrschung zu schätzen gelernt, die auch ihr zugute kam, etwas, das Ron deutlich schwerer viel, der gegenüber Dean nur allzu schnell einschüchternd würde - doch eines war und blieb ein Mysterium für sie: Das es Dean wirklich nichts auszumachen schien; ja, dass ihm die teilweise demütigende Behandlung, die ihm Seamus angedeihen ließ, sogar zu gefallen schien.  
  
Während es in ihr stets schon dann ein sehr zwiespältiges Gefühl auslöste, wenn Ron ihr mit liebevollen Worten, oder Gesten, zu verstehen gab, dass er den Wunsch verspürte, mit ihr zu schlafen.  
  
Es war nichts, dass ihr wirklich zuwider gewesen wäre... Er war ja immer noch Ron, ihr bester Freund, der ihr nicht übel wollte - und der nie über auch noch so zaghaft gezeigte Ablehnung hinweggegangen wäre - was es ihr nur um so schwieriger machte, ihm diese zu zeigen...  
  
Und er konnte noch so sanft und behutsam sein - jedesmal wenn seine Hände fordernd, besitzergreifend über ihren Körper reisten mischten sich in ihr widersprüchliche Gefühle wie Zuneigung, Scham, Demütigung und Dankbarkeit.  
  
Zuneigung und Dankbarkeit für seine Zärtlichkeit, seine behutsame Art - Scham und Demütigung ob des Gedankens, doch nichts anderes als seine Konkubine, ja sogar weniger als das, eine Leibeigene, eine Sklavin zu sein - zu schwach, zu gebrochen... zu ungebildet war... um noch als etwas anderes als als Bettgenossin zu dienen.  
  
So oft er ihr auch liebevolle Worte zuflüsterte, während er sie mal langsam und unglaublich sanft, mal leidenschaftlicher liebte, sein ganzes Begehren zum Ausdruck brachte... eines blieb übrig, ein Gedanke, der alles andere erstickte - sie war seine Sklavin, Besitz - musste einen Nutzen haben...  
  
War er einmal unzufrieden mit ihr, verloren sich seine Gefühle für sie, so konnten sie sich nicht wie ein normales Liebespaar trennen und ihrer Wege gehen...   
  
Nein, er würde ihr Herr bleiben, und sie für immer angewiesen auf seine Gunst.  
  
Es schauderte sie bei dem Gedanken daran, was geschehen sollte, sollte er jemals aufhören, sie zu lieben.  
  
Seine sexuellen Forderungen waren ein geringer Preis, wenn sie dafür die Sicherheit hatte, dass sie sich noch immer in seiner Gunst befand, sich seine Gefühle für sie nicht verändert hatten.  
  
Wenn sie auch nur daran dachte, was aus ihr werden würde, sollte dies einmal so kommen...  
  
Sie dachte diesen Gedanken gar nicht zu Ende, wagte es nicht... und bisher hatte ihr Ron auch niemals Anlass gegeben, zu befürchten, dass er ihrer müde würde.  
  
Im Gegenteil, er trug sie auf seine ganz eigene Art auf Händen, und bemühte sich stets, ihre Gefühle und Stimmungen aufzufangen, ihr beizustehen, wenn sie eine schwierige Stunde hatte.  
  
Aber nichts konnte die brennende Zukunftsangst in ihr löschen, die immer wieder aufloderte, wenn er abends mit harten, kalten Augen und erstarrter Miene ins Dormitorium zurückkehrte und sein Verhalten, sein Gehabe mehr dem eines Deatheaters glich als dem Jungen, der einmal stolz darauf gewesen war, seine Eltern und Geschwister zu den Bekämpfern der Dunkelheit zu zählen.

** Abends **

Wenig später zeigte Ron Hermione die Einladung und erklärte ihr, dass er keine andere Wahl habe als diese anzunehmen.  
  
Er hatte fest mit verzweifeltem, panischen Protest gerechnet, doch sie nickte nur, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch blasser als zu.  
  
Seamus hatte Dean mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum genommen, um seinenm Freund Gelegenheit zu geben, alleine mit seiner Freundin zu sprechen, so dass nun niemand außer ihnen im Raum war.  
  
Ihre... Lethargie erschreckte ihn mehr als es jeder ihrer klaustrophobischen Anfälle jemals hätte.  
  
"Hermione, Kleines... alles in Ordnung?" Ron war aufs Höchste besorgt und seine Besorgnis steigerte sich noch als das Mädchen vor ihm leise... flüsternd... entgegnete: "Ja, Ron..."   
  
Er wollte sie schüttteln, anschreien... Aus diesem furchtbaren Zustand der Willenlosigkeit reißen, in den sie das Schicksal hineinkatapultiert hatte.  
  
Dieses... Wesen..., das dort zitternd vor ihm stand, war doch nicht mehr Hermione Granger, mit der er sich leidenschaftliche Streitgespräche um Nichtigkeiten geliefert hatte! Deren blitzende Augen, die unerschöpfliche Energie, die sie ausstrahlte ihn unglaublich beeindruckt hatte...  
  
Hatte wirklich er ihr das angetan?  
  
Sie zu diesem Wesen gemacht, dass sich selbst verleugnete, um... ja, warum eigentlich genau?  
  
Ihm zu gefallen, ihn nicht zu belasten... Ihm zu... dienen?  
  
Nein! wollte er schreien.  
  
Nein, du bist nicht in Ordnung, ich bin nicht in Ordnung, uns geht es eben gar nicht gut!  
  
Doch er bot alle Kraft auf,um sich zu beherrschen, und so zog er sie an sich, in eine liebevolle, und wie er hoffte, trostspendende Umarmung.  
  
Wenn sie nicht mehr in der Lage war, ihm wahrheitsgemäß zu sagen, wenn es ihr nicht gut ging, musste er selbst mit allen Mitteln versuchen, es so zu erkennen.  
  
Sehr, sehr sanft sagte er, während seine Hände zärtliche Kreise auf ihrem Rücken zogen: "'Mione, ich weiß, du machst dir Sorgen. Aber es wird alles gut. Es ist nur ein Wochenende - ein Abend - dann sind wir schon wieder hier."   
  
Noch während er sprach, hoffte er, genug Sicherheit in seine Stimme hineingebracht zu haben. Denn er konnte sich nicht sicher sein, ob das, was er sagte, der Wahrheit entsprach - er konnte nicht wirklich sicher sein, dass sie dieses Wochenende unbeschadet überstehen würden.  
  
Hermiones Atem stockte und sie tat etwas, dass sie sehr lange schon nicht mehr getan hatte - sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung - und sah ihn and, pure, ungläubige Überraschung stand ihr auf dem Gesicht geschrieben: "Du... du nimmst...mich mit? Raus???"  
  
Er sah die unverhohlene, ungläubige Freude auf ihrem Gesicht und konnte es nicht über das Herz bringen, ihr beizubringen, dass er genau das eigentlich anfänglich gar nicht vorgehabt hatte.   
  
Im Gegenteil, er hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen den Gedanken gewehrt, sie aus der relativen Sicherheit des Dormitoriums heraus ausgerechnet auf das Manor eines Deatheaters zu bringen.  
  
Irgendwohin, wo sie von den Mitgliedern des Inneren Kreises umgeben war - von Schwarzmagiern, die nicht zögern würden, eine Schlammblutsklavin wie sie in einer Weise zu bestrafen, wie er es immer zu verhindern gewusst hatte.  
  
Er wollte nicht, dass sich Männer wie Malfoy daran erinnerten, dass sie existierte - es war schon schlimm genug, dass sich der Erbe des Dunklen Lords sehr wohl der 'Besserwisserin'erinnerte - und Ron befürchtete, dass nicht jeder der Deatheater sein, Rons, Besitzrecht an ihr achten würde - dass er, wenn es dem Lord of Malfoy gefiel, nicht würde verhindern können, dass sie in einer Weise verletzt würde, die ihrer angeschlagenen Psyche den Rest geben würde.  
  
Alles in allem hätte er einiges darum gegeben, sie in Seamus aufmerksamer und liebevoller Obhut zu lassen - denn auf diesen hätte er sich felsenfest verlassen können. Niemand außer ihm hätte sich so um Hermione kümmern können wie Seamus Finnigan.  
  
Aber Professor Snape, den Ron um Erlaubnis zum Verlassen Hogwarts bitten hatte müssen, hatte ihm unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass das gegen die Regeln verstoßen hätte...  
  
Jeder Schüler durfte nur jeweils einen Sklaven haben... und verließ ein Schüler die Schule, und war es für einen noch so kurzen Zeitraum, so musster der Sklave ebenfalls gehen - oder landete in der Küche.  
  
Seamus, der sofort angeboten hatte, sich in Rons Abwesenheit um Hermione zu kümmern, war ebenso entsetzt und abgestoßen von dem Gedanken gewesen, sie unter den gequälten und misshandelten Küchensklaven zu sehen wie Ron selbst, und so blieb nur eine einzige Option: Ron musste Hermione mit sich nehmen, auch wenn dies ebenfalls eine große Gefahr bedeutete.  
  
Doch dass Ron Hermione nicht in der Küche von Hogwarts lassen konnte... Das stand vollkommen außer Frage, und Seamus und er hatten dies ohne eine Wort darüber zu verlieren beide als selbstverständlich angesehen.  
  
Denn die sogenannten 'Küchensklaven' waren die gefährdetsten aller Kreaturen in Hogwarts. Selbst die Hauselfen wurden besser behandelt, wurden wenigstens nicht sexuell belästigt, was den menschlichen Sklaven in der Küche nur allzu oft geschah.  
  
Hermione unter diesen... Wesen... die mit erstarrten, grauen Gesichtern und toten Augen herumliefen...  
  
Es hätte ihr den Rest gegeben, mit absoluter Sicherheit - selbst wenn sie, aufgrund irgendeines Wunders nicht vergewaltigt werden sollte, was höchst unwahrscheinlich war...   
  
Denn sobald in den Kreisen der Deatheater in Hogwarts bekannt würde, dass sich das Mädchen vom Goldenen Trio in der Küche befand... Ron wagte es nicht einmal, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken.  
  
Nein, in diesem Punkt waren sich Ron und Seamus einig - es hätte ihr den Rest gegeben, und obwohl Ron große Angst davor hatte, sie mitzunehmen zu etwas, das eine tödliche Falle sein konnte - wenigstens würde er, Ron, wissen, wo sie war und wie es ihr ging - und sie gegebenenfalls mit seinem eigenen Leben und seiner Position als ihr Herr vor Übergriffen schützen können.   
  
Wenn Snapes Verhalten, die von diesem eingehaltenen ‚Regeln', die seit gut 1 1/2 Jahren in Hogwarts galten, ein Indiz für das im Inneren Kreis Übliche waren - der für einen Außenstehenden nur schwer nachvollziehbaren ‚Ehrenkodex' der Elite alle Schwarzmagier, so würden diese Männer sein Besitzrecht an ihr achten und Hermione niemals gegen seinen, Rons, Willen anrühren, es sei denn, sie beging einen wirklich großen Faux Pas....  
  
Eines hatte Ron Weasley mittlerweile begriffen -ihre ‚Ehre' ging den Deatheatern - gerade deren Elite - über alles, und wenn sich einer dieser Schwarzmagier von einem Sklaven beleidigt, respektlos behandelt, so würde dieser zur Genugtuung erwarten, dass dieser von seinem Herrn empfindlich bestraft wurde - vor ihrer aller Augen.  
  
Ron unterdrückte mühsam ein Schaudern und zog Hermione enger an sich.  
  
Das durfte, das würde nicht geschehen!   
  
Er hatte niemals Hand an sie gelegt, sie niemals geschlagen, oder verflucht - und er wusste nicht, ob er dazu fähig sein würde, selbst wenn ihrer beider Leben davon abhinge.  
  
Eher würde er sie beide - sie und sich selbst - mit dem Avada Kedavra belegen, als zu erlauben, dass ihr so unsagbar wehgetan würde wie er es bei anderen Sklaven gesehen hatte, die die Wut der Deatheater erregt hatten.  
  
War er bei ihr, würde er sie zumindest erlösen können.  
  
Und so sehr er auch befürchtete, gegenüber anderen Sklaven ausfällig zu werden - Hermione...  
  
Hermione war da etwas vollständig anderes.   
  
Er hätte sich wohl eher den rechten Arm abgehackt als ihn gegen sie zu erheben.  
  
Es war nur manchmal, nachts, wenn er wieder einmal nicht schlafen konnte, wachgehalten von Zukunftsängsten, dass er sich eingestand, dass dies eigentlich seine größte Angst war, wenngleich er es auch für unwahrscheinlich hielt: Eines Tages auch ihr gegenüber die Kontrolle zu verlieren.  
  
Während er nun leise auf sie einsprach, ihr genauer erläuterte, was er mit Snape besprochen hatte, wie und wann sie abreisen würden, versuchte er nichts von der Unsicherheit durchscheinen zu lassen, die ihn erfasste, sobald er daran dachte, dass er in wenigen Tagen einem der mächtigsten Deatheater des Zauberreichs gegenüberstehen würde - und nicht im Geringsten wusste, was dieser eigentlich von ihm wollte.  
  
Und er hatte nicht einmal eine Wahl - konnte nur mit offenen Augen und entschiedenen Schrittes in das Gehen, was sehr wohl ihrer beider Tod bedeuten konnte.  
  
Es dauerte lange, bis sich Hermione so weit beruhigt hatte, um in seinen Armen einzuschlafen, während Ron noch bis zum frühen Morgen wachlag und kein Auge zutat.  
  
** Malfoy Manor **  
  
Der Lord of Malfoy saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah stirnrunzelnd ins Leere. Seit er damals seinen Entschluss getroffen hatte, war einiges passiert - unter anderem hatte er sich geschworen, von nun an alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um dem Animagus zu helfen.   
  
Wenn das bedeutete, dem Widerstand zu helfen...  
  
Nun, solange Pettygrew klar war, mit wem er es bei ihm zu tun hatte - mit dem Lord of Malfoy, nicht irgendeinem jämmerlichen Handlanger - so würde es ihm Recht sein.  
  
Draco verehrte den Animagus, und dieser schien immer den richtigen Ton mit ihm zu finden. Der Junge schien seine Lebensfreude wiedergefunden zu haben, hatte sich nun sogar schon einmal getraut, ihm zu widersprechen...  
  
Und doch... manchmal, zumeist aus für seinen Vater unerfindlichen Gründen, wurde er wieder zu jenem jämmerlichen, vor Angst bebenden Wesen, dass er damals aus Hogwarts, aus den Fängen Snapes, gerettet hatte...   
  
Dann versank er förmlich in sich, starrte katatonisch vor sich her, fiel auf die Knie vor ihm und dann war es jedesmal Pettygrew, der ihn aus dieser grauenhaften Trance herausreißen konnte, ihn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückholen.  
  
Während er Pettygrew mit seinem Sohn beobachtete, hatte Lucius Malfoy viele Facetten an dem Animagus kennengelernt, die er zuvor niemals bemerkt hatte - die er niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, an diesem so schwächlich wirkenden Mann zu sehen...  
  
Er hatte gesehen, wie sanft er auf Draco einsprach, wenn dieser wieder einmal aus unerklärlichen Gründen in sich zusammensank, seine Seele wieder einmal aufschrie - und er hatte mehr als einmal erlebt, dass Pettygrew auch sehr streng, sehr scharf werden konnte, wenn er meinte, es sein zu müssen.  
  
Als er das erste Mal miterlebt hatte, wie Pettygrew in einem mehr als nur strengen Tonfall mit Draco sprach, war er sehr versucht gewesen, einzugreifen, dem Animagus zu verbieten, seinen Sohn dermaßen unter Druck zu setzen - doch der jüngere Mann hatte ihm nur einen warnenden Blick zugeworfen und gesagt: 'Mylord, später.' und das in einem so bestimmten Ton, dass er richtiggehend zusammengezuckt war.  
  
Und wenig später hatte Pettygrew ihm dann erklärt, dass zum Konzept der Deprogrammierung eben auch dieser sehr schmerzhafte Part gehörte, in dem alte Mechanismen erst verwendet und dann aufgebrochen wurden.  
  
Es würde Draco nichts helfen, wenn er nun einfach nur in Watte gepackt wurde. Es würde nur dafür sorgen, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens auf die Versorgung durch andere angewiesen sein würde - auf die Gunst anderer.  
  
Pettygrew hatte ihn einen kurzen Augenblick lang prüfend angesehen und gesagt: 'Mylord, Euer Sohn... Euer Sohn befindet sich im Moment in einem Zustand, den ich mal als den Übergang bezeichnen möchte.   
  
Wochenlang geht es ihm gut, und dann kommt wieder ein Flashback - niemand wird je wissen, was alles dazu führen kann, was für Draco so ein Auslöser sein wird, auch wenn einige Dinge ganz klar dazugehören, wie... gewisse Namen...'   
  
Hier hatte er eindeutig gestockt und Lucius hatte verstanden, was dies bedeutete - auch der Animagus konnte gewisse Namen noch nicht aussprechen, ohne davon in ähnlicher Weise wie Draco berührt zu werden, auch wenn er anders als dieser wohl mittlerweile in Snapes Gegenwart keine Panikanfälle mehr bekam.  
  
Doch der Lord of Malfoy hatte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken können, denn der Animagus hatte weitergesprochen: 'Wenn er in so einem Flashback gefangen ist... Wenn er vollkommen in seinen... Erinnerungen... gefangen ist, dann kann ihn manchmal nichts anderes erreichen als... dieselbe Sprache, an die er in.. in... Seinen... Händen gewöhnt wurde. Es ist, als wenn man jemandem, der vollkommen geschockt ist, eine Ohrfeige gibt, um ihn aus seiner Erstarrung zu reißen, Mylord... Nur dass es in diesem Fall eine Art mentale Ohrfeige ist, die Draco braucht, um wieder richtig aufwachen zu können.'  
  
Hier hatte der Animagus pausiert und ihn dann sehr traurig angesehen: 'Lucius, niemandem tut es mehr weh als mir, wenn ich zu solchen Mitteln greifen muss... Ich... ich kenne das Gefühl ganz genau, auf der... Empfängerseite zu sitzen... Aber wir haben keinerlei Wahl, wenn Draco eine Chance haben soll.'  
  
Lucius hatte einmal wieder erkannt, dass der jüngere Zauberer die gnadenlose Wahrheit sprach, und obwohl er einmal mehr zutiefst verzweifelt über den Zustand seines einzigen Sohnes war, bewunderte ein Teil von ihm Pettygrew.  
  
Denn der oft so feige erscheinende Animagus bewies hiermit einen Mut, den ihm wohl kaum jemand zugetraut hätte.  
  
Kaum jemand im Zauberreich wäre wohl das Risiko eingegangen, ihn, Lucius wütend zu machen indem er seinen Sohn mit scharfen Worten bedachte - und sei es, um diesem auf unkonventionelle Weise zu helfen, ihn aus seiner Katatonie zu reichen.  
  
In diesem Augenblick allerdings hatte der Lord of Malfoy nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken, eine einzige Frage: 'Wird... wird es jemals wirklich vorübersein? Wird er jemals wieder...'  
  
Und Pettygrew hatte traurig gelächelt und gesagt: 'Man kann nur hoffen, Mylord... Die Zeit wird es zeigen.'  
  
Etwas in der Stimme des Animagus ließ Lucius stocken. Er sah Pettygrew fest in die Augen und stellte fest: 'Du hast sie auch noch. Du hast auch noch... diese... Flashbacks. Seltener, aber sie sind noch da.'  
  
Und Pettygrew hatte ihn aus schier unendlich alten Augen angesehen, die gar nicht zu seinem doch noch relativ jungen Alter zu passen schienen und dann langsam genickt, nicht fähig zu der Antwort, die der dunkle Zauberer vor ihm ohnehin schon in diesem entsetzlich verwundeten Blick gesehen hatte.  
  
Es hatte ihn geschaudert - ihn, den eiskalten, gnadenlosen Aristokraten aus dem Inneren Zirkel, der mehr als einmal gemordet und gefoltert hatte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
  
Von diesem Zeitpunkt an hatte er nie wieder versucht, in das, was Pettygrew Dracos 'Deprogrammierung' nannte, einzugreifen, und die Erfolge gaben seiner Entscheidung, dem Animagus wirklich absolut freie Hand zu geben, mehr als Recht.  
  
Schon lange hatte es jetzt keinen dieser erschreckenden Flashbacks gegeben und Draco hatte etwas an Selbstbewusstsein zurückgewonnen, nicht zuletzt mit Hilfe von Pettygrews Mündel, Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny.   
  
Wie konnte man den Namen Virginia auf so... geschmacklose... Weise verunstalten?  
  
Zu Anfang, als Pettygrew ihm eröffnet hatte, das er die Tochter Arthur Weasleys bei sich aufgenommen hatte, sie als seine Tochter aufziehen würde, war er entsetzt gewesen.  
  
Ausgerechnet die Tochter eines solchen Mannes, dieser Witzfigur, der alle Werte, die in der Zauberwelt seit eh und je galten, in den Staub getreten hatte - der eine Schande für jede reinblütige Familie gewesen war - in direktem, täglichen Kontakt mit seinem einzigen Sohn?  
  
Doch das zurückhaltende Mädchen, das instinktiv zu wissen schien, wann Draco seine Ruhe brauchte und wann er es ertragen konnte, gefordert zu werden, war schnell zu einer Freundin für seinen Sohn geworden - einer Vertrauten, die niemals so bedrohlich erschien, wie es wohl jeder Mann für ihn sein musste.  
  
Und die freundliche, einfühlsame und unsagbar sanfte Art und Weise, mit der sich das Mündel Pettygrews auf Draco einging und jede Stimmung aufzufangen versuchte... der doch Sohn eines der Dunklen Zauberer war, die für den Tod ihrer Eltern - wenn auch nicht direkt - mitverantwortlich waren....  
  
Es hatte ihm einen weiteren Eindruck von der Stärke des jungen Mädchens gegeben und ihm tiefen Respekt vor ihrem Mut, und ihrer eisernen Beherrschung eingeflößt, denn sie war sogar zur Fürsprecherin für seinen Sohn geworden...   
  
Es gab Tage, an denen Draco es einfach nicht über sich brachte, den Mund aufzumachen.... Das spürte seine Freundin und machte sich selbst zu seinem Sprachrohr, schreckte auch nicht davor zurück, ihn, Lucius darauf hinzuweisen, wenn sie den Eindruck hatte, Draco brauche etwas, getraue sich aber nicht, es ihm selbst zu sagen.  
  
Am Anfang war er manchmal versucht gewesen, sie zu verfluchen - wer war sie schon, dass sie es wagte, ihm zu sagen, was er seinem Sohn geben sollte?   
  
Eine Weasley! Gewöhnlich, ohne Benimm...  
  
Doch seine neuerwachte Loyalität zu ihrem Vormund hatte ihn zurückgehalten und schon bald hatte er festgestellt, das sie tatsächlich aus Zuneigung zu seinem Sohn zu sprechen schien und nicht etwa aus mangelndem Respekt ihm gegenüber.   
  
Und egal was sie über ihn denken mochte - sie zeigte sich ihm niemals weniger als höflich und respektvoll, wenn sie auch niemals davor zurückzuschrecken schien, ihm zu sagen, wenn sie glaubte, er verhalte sich zu einschüchternd gegenüber seinem Sohn.  
  
Alles in allem hatte er nun, wo ihn Pettygrew darum gebeten hatte, den Geburtstag seines Mündels auf Malfoy Manor feiern zu dürfen, nur allzu gerne zugestimmt - denn er hatte das Gefühl, dem Mädchen ebenso etwas zu schulden wie ihrem Vormund - und, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er sie schon an jenem Tag in sein Herz geschlossen, an dem sie begonnen hatte, Draco zu helfen.  
  
Und dennoch... er hätte wissen müssen, dass wieder einmal mehr dahinter steckte...   
  
Er wieder einmal gezwungen sein würde, die Augen zu schließen.  
  
Und er war sich nicht mehr ganz sicher, ob seine Bereitschaft, dies zu tun, in diesem Fall noch viel mit seinem Sohn zu tun hatte - oder mehr mit dem Mädchen, das er früher einmal so verachtet hatte.

** Malfoy Manor, der Tag der Einladung **

Ginny Weasley saß an ihrem Platz im Empfangsraum von Malfoy Manor und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, obwohl sie am liebsten aufgesprungen und hin- und hergelaufen wäre...  
  
Endlich, endlich, endlich würde sie ihn wiedersehen!   
  
Was hätte sie darum gegeben, ihm entgegenlaufen zu können!   
  
Doch das hier musste nach Spielregeln verlaufen, die nicht sie, und auch nicht ihr Vormund festlegte.  
  
Er hatte ihr sehr eindringlich eingeschärft, dass sie sehr, sehr vorsichtig sein musste.   
  
Sie konnte sich nicht sicher sein, was für einem Mann sie da gleich gegenübertreten würde.  
  
Wer ihr da gleich gegenüberstehen würde - und wie dieser jemand reagieren würde, wenn er sie erkannte.  
  
Würde der Mann, der ihr Bruder war, sie erkennen? Würde er sie noch lieben, oder würde er... eiskalt sein?  
  
Ein Geschöpf Snapes wie so viele andere, die sie kennengelernt hatte? Jenes Verhalten an den Tag legen, dass sie nur allzu gut von den Deatheatern kannte, und hasste?  
  
Das war es, was sie am meisten fürchtete - was, wenn Snape aus ihm gemacht hatte, was er wohl aus schon vielen gemacht hatte?   
  
Bei diesem Gedanken spürte sie, wie sich ihre eine eiskalte Hand um ihr Herz zu legen schien, und sie schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel: Bitte, bitte lasse ihn noch er selbst sein!   
  
Und all das unter den Augen einiger Mitglieder des Inneren Kreises - unter den Augen Lucius Malfoys... wie sollte sie das alles überstehen?   
  
Wenigstens waren der Dunkle Lord und sein Erbe diesmal nicht da...   
  
Sie hatte gelernt, sich zusammenzunehmen, ihr Entsetzen, ihre Angst und ihre Abscheu vor diesen Männern zu verstecken, sie mit eiserner Disziplin, mit Konzentration auf Etikette und Benimm zu überspielen - doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr das heute gelingen würde.  
  
Nicht bei Ron. Nicht bei ihrem eigenen Bruder.  
  
Wie würde Ron reagieren?  
  
"Nun, Ginny? Alles in Ordnung mit Dir?" Peter hatte ihr eine Hand auf die Schultern gelegt und sah sie besorgt an. Sie schenkte ihm ein nervöses Lächeln: "Ja... nur ein bisschen aufgeregt..."  
  
Er sah sie einen Augenblick mitleidig und liebevoll an, und drückte ihre Schulter beruhigend, während er erwiderte: "Kein Grund, Angst zu haben... Nach dem, was ich weiß, ist er noch immer besorgt um Harry..."  
  
Es war ihr klar, was ihr das sagen sollte - er wollte ihr damit sagen, dass Ron noch Besorgnis kannte, nicht eiskalt und gefühlos geworden war wie die meisten der Deatheater, die sie kannte.   
  
Das er noch nicht vollständig von der sie alle umgebenden Dunkelheit war, auch wenn er unter Snapes Einfluss lebte.  
  
Sie musste schlucken: "Danke... "  
  
Er schenkte ihr ein liebevolles Lächeln, und begann dann eine höfliche Konversation mit einem Deatheater, der gerade eingetroffen war.  
  
Sie saß wie auf glühenden Kohlen, und bemühte sich krampfhaft, das von ihr erwartete Dauerlächeln beizubehalten.  
  
Wann kamen sie denn endlich an?!  
  
In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich auch schon die Flügeltür des Speisesaals in dem sie mit ihrem Vormund und einem Dutzend weiterer Gäste bereits auf das Eintreffen der letzten Gäste warteten.  
  
Es waren ein paar Jugendliche - die meisten kannte Ginny von anderen Veranstaltungen dieser Art - und dazwischen ein junger Mann mit roten Haaren in Hogwartsroben, an den sich ein weiteres Mädchen in abgetragenen Kleidern klammerte, als wolle sie sich hinter seinem Rücken verstecken...  
  
Ein unterdrückter Aufschrei entfuhr ihr, als ihr klarwurde, wer das Mädchen war: "Hermione!"   
  
Nur der eiserne, fast schon schmerzhafte Griff Peters an ihrer Schulter hielt sie in diesem Moment davon ab, aufzuspringen und ihrem Bruder und dessen Begleitern entgegenzulaufen.  
  
Sie befanden sich auf Malfoy Manor, und hier wurde nach anderen Regeln gespielt als sie es von Pettygrew Manor gewohnt war. Die Benimmregeln beinhalteten nicht nur allgemeine Regeln der Etikette, sondern verlangten auch eine Berücksichtigung der Standesunterschiede, die Peter auf Pettygrew Manor so oft wie möglich geflissentlich ignorierte.  
  
Nun also befanden sich die Muggel und Muggelgeborenen unter ihnen im Hintergrund, und selbst Michael, der sonst stets seinen Platz neben seinem Geliebten, ihrem Vormund hatte, musste akzeptieren, dass ihm, als Muggel, kein Sitzplatz an der Tafel reserviert war, sondern er nur als Bediensteter im Hintergrund stand.  
  
Es tat Ginny in der Seele weh, doch als sie ihn jetzt ansah und sich ihre Blicke trafen, lächelte auch er sie warm an und sie wusste, dass er über diesen Dingen stand. Er wusste genau einzuschätzen, wann es wichtig war, einzulenken, und wann man kämpfen durfte...   
  
Dies hier war kein Anlass, gegen die Verhaltensnormen der Deatheater zu kämpfen - de facto war es schon ein kleines Wunder, dass der Lord of Malfoy überhaupt erlaubt hatte, dass Peter Pettygrew seinen Geliebten - offiziell natürlich seinen 'Sklaven', der als Verwalter von Pettygrew Manor fungierte - mit auf sein Manor gebracht hatte.  
  
Der Lord of Malfoy war dafür bekannt, dass er Muggel verabscheute - und normalerweise keine nichtmagischen Menschen auf seinem Anwesen erlaubte - sämtliche Bediensteten von Pettygrew Manor waren Hauselfen, und, ungewöhnlich für diese Zeit - er hatte noch nicht einmal einen einzigen menschlichen Sklaven.  
  
Gerüchte hielten sich, dass der Lord Menschen nichtmagischen Blutes - und auch deren Abkömmlinge, die Muggelgeborenen - so sehr verabscheute, dass er sie noch nicht einmal als seine Sklaven um sich haben mochte...   
  
Doch Ginny, die Draco Malfoys Lebensgeschichte so gut kannte wie kaum ein anderer, hatte nun schon seit sehr langer Zeit den dringenden Verdacht, dass es einen ganz anderen Grund dafür gab, dass es auf Malfoy Manor keine menschlichen Sklaven gab: Der Lord of Malfoy verabscheute den Gedanken, einen Menschen in Ketten zu halten wie es seinem Sohn Draco geschehen war.  
  
Ob es ihm bewusst war, oder ob er auch sich selbst noch vormachte, seine Aversion gegen alles was Muggel hieß, sei der Grund seiner ablehnenden Haltung gegenüber den Sklaven... Ginny konnte es unmöglich sagen.  
  
Lucius Malfoy war ihr ein absolutes Rätsel. Lächelnd und charmant in einer Minute, konnte er grausam und eiskalt in der nächsten sein...   
  
Zum Glück war sie nie auf der Empfängerseite seiner Grausamkeit gewesen, doch sie hatte mehr als einmal unfreiwillig mitangehört, wie er mit dem Dunklen Lord, Snape, oder anderen Deatheaterkollegen - sogar auch Peter - über die eine oder andere 'Unternehmung' sprachen, die es ihr eiskalt den Rücken herunterlaufen ließ.  
  
Doch meistens war ihr derartiges erspart worden, denn war Lucius Malfoy anwesend, so bestand er auf jener merkwürdigen Rücksichtnahme, die alle Männer des Inneren Kreises den weiblichen Wesen in ihrer Gegenwart zubilligten - solange diese reinblütig waren; und die besagte, dass Gespräche über allzu blutige Themen nichts für deren Ohren bestimmt waren.  
  
Für Ginny eine furchtbare Doppelmoral... Denn keine der Frauen und Mädchen war sich nicht der Tatsache bewusst, was ihre Männer, Söhne und Bruder taten und dachten - und die meisten unterstützten diese von ganzem Herzen; waren sich selbst oft nicht zu schade, zuzugeben, sie beneideten diese um einen 'Rang' unter den Deatheatern, wie sie selbst ihn als Frauen in der patriarchalischen Zaubergesellschaft - und erst recht in dieser Elite von Schwarzmagiern - niemals erreichen konnten.   
  
Sie war nicht besonders glücklich darüber gewesen, ihren 16. Geburtstag hier, in Gesellschaft dieser dekadenten und überheblichen Menschen zu feiern, doch Peter hatte ihr erklärt, dass alles andere unmöglich gewesen wäre, wenn sie Ron treffen wollte.  
  
Snape hätte Ron niemals die Erlaubnis gegeben, Hogwarts zu verlassen, wenn das Ziel Pettygrew Manor gewesen wäre - dazu verachtete der Erbe des Dunklen Lords den Animagus viel zu sehr, außerdem traf es sich sehr gut, dass sich ausgerechnet an diesem Samstag, ihrem Geburtstag, ein paar von denjenigen Schülern aus Hogwarts auf Malfoy Manor einfinden würden, die in allernächster Zukunft das dunkle Mal erhalten sollten und dank ihrer Abstammung aus Familien des Inneren Kreises, sofort in diesen aufgenommen würden.   
  
War es ein Zufall, dass Ron ausgerechnet mit dieser Gruppe zukünftiger Deatheater nach Malfoy Manor kam?   
  
War er wirklich einer von ihnen?  
  
Ginny betete von Herzen, dass er nicht zu diesen Freiwilligen gehörte - denjenigen Schülern, die noch vor der Graduierung aus freiem Entschluss das Dunkle Mal annehmen würden...  
  
Doch sie zwang sich, ruhig und tief durchzuatmen.   
  
Sie hatte Peter nichts entlocken können, er hatte sich bedeckt gehalten - hatte sie mitleidig angesehen und nur gesagt, dass sie manche Dinge nicht wissen durfte - dass sie ihrem Bruder gegenübertreten und sich selbst ein Bild von ihm machen müsse.  
  
Sie hatte gespürt, dass es ihm sehr leid tat, sie so im Dunkeln halten zu müssen - aber sie hatte lange schon gelernt, dass er ein sehr verschwiegener Mann war... Jahrzehnte des Versteckspiels, der Vorsicht hatten ihn zu einem Menschen gemacht, der stets sehr besonnen sprach - niemals ohne sich jedes Wort genau zu überlegen.  
  
Und sie wusste genug, hatte genug gesehen, um sich sicher zu sein, dass er das, was er von ihr fernhielt, stets aus sehr gutem Grund tat.   
  
Ginny wusste, dass er viele Geheimnisse kannte, deren Offenlegung Menschenleben kosten würden - und dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die Hälfte dieser Geheimnisse überhaupt erahnen konnte.   
  
Aber nun war nicht der richtige Augenblick um über die geheimnisvollen Aktivitäten ihres Vormunds nachzudenken... Sie musste sich dringend zusammenreißen! Sie durfte keine Schwächen zeigen, keine Angriffspunkte für Kritik in Gegenwart der Deatheater des Inneren Kreises und ihrer Familien...  
  
Verlor sie die Fassung, so würde all das auf Peter zurückschlagen und ihn und alle, die er unter seinen Schutz genommen hatte, in Gefahr bringen. Er spielte schon so ein sehr riskantes Spiel und konnte sich etwas wie unbeherrschte emotionale Ausbrüche seines Mündels definitiv nicht leisten, denn es würde den Respekt untergraben, das, was nach den merkwürdigen Ehrbegriffen der Deatheater sein 'Gesicht' war, riskieren.  
  
Etwas, das sich selbst der Hofnarr des Dunklen Lords nicht leisten konnte - wie er nur allzu oft, hinter seinem Rücken - genannt wurde, wie sie sehr wohl wusste. Als sie ihn einmal darauf angesprochen hatte, hatte er sie schwach angelächelt, und gesagt: "Besser ein Schwarzmagier, der für schwach gehalten wird, als ein ernstzunehmender, Ginny..."  
  
Sie zitterte, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass ihre Gedanken schon wieder gewandert waren.  
  
Auf Malfoy Manor wurde sehr auf Etikette geachtet - und Rangreihenfolge. Alles war bis ins kleinste Detail festgelegt, und Ginny erinnerte sich noch daran, wie sehr sie sich bei ihren ersten Besuchen hier geschämt hatte, weil ihr die Regeln dieser Gesellschaft einfach unbekannt waren und sie immer wieder gegen diese ungeschriebenen Gesetze verstoßen hatte.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte sie diese Regeln kennengelernt, beherrschte sie vollkommen genug um nicht mehr aufzufallen - mit nichts mehr aufzufallen als mit ihrem auffälligen Weasleyhaar, dass sie voller Stolz in wallenden Locken trug...   
  
Als eine Art stille, sanfte Demonstration, ein "Sieh her, Voldemort, die Weasleys sind noch da, Ihr mögt meine Familie getötet haben, doch ich lebe, und ich bin stolz auf mein Erbe!" Ihre mittlerweile excellenten Manieren, und ihr tadelloses Verhalten, an dem es nichts mehr auszusetzen gab, und ihrer unzweifelhaft reizvollen Gestalt, die sie zu solchen Gelegenheiten in elegante, aber schlichte Kleider hüllte, führten dazu, dass sie immer wieder alle Blicke auf sich zog - selbst die derjenigen, die sie zu Anfang noch mit Verachtung betrachtet haben mochten.  
  
Selbst Voldemort hatte sich ihrem Charme nicht verschließen können - und auch wenn sie sich jedesmal voll Widerwillen dazu zwang, ihm niemals die zum Kuss gereichte Hand zu entreißen oder ihm den vor ihr stehenden Wein in die verhassten roten Augen zu schütten, wenn er einmal wieder seine Hasstiraden gegen Nichtmagier von sich gab, so hatte sie doch mittlerweile gelernt, ihm um Peters und des Widerstandes Willen Theater vorzuspielen...   
  
So also beobachtete Ginny von ihrem Platz aus, wie der Lord of Malfoy die Ankömmlinge auf seinem Manor begrüßte. Ron hatte sie noch nicht entdeckt und sie bebte vor unerträglicher Anspannung. Wie würde er reagieren? Was würde er bloß denken, wenn er sie hier sitzen sah, zwischen all den Deatheaterfrauen... Bekleidet mit teuren Roben, die ihre Eltern sich niemals hätten leisten können...  
  
Wenn er selbst noch nicht vereinnahmt von der Dunkelheit war... würde er ihr jemals glauben, dass sie es nicht war, die doch hier zwischen Angehörigen des Inneren Kreises saß - und die es gelernt hatte, ihren Widerwillen genügend hinunterzuschlucken um mit dem Dunklen Lord und der Elite der Deatheater gepflegte Konversation zu machen...  
  
Mit den Männern, die direkt verantwortlich für den Tod ihrer Eltern, ihrer Geschwister waren.  
  
Würde er ihr glauben, wenn sie ihm sagte, dass sie sich dazu zwang, weil sie wusste, dass sie mit offenem Widerstand mehr zerstört als erreicht hätte?  
  
Nun schickte ihr Bruder Hermione an einen Platz in der Zimmerecke, wo sie sich mit gesenktem Kopf auf einen Stuhl setzte. Auch aus dieser Entfernung glaubte sie zu sehen, dass er seine Roben mit sanfter Gewalt aus Hermiones Händen befreien musste, und dass diese den Halt zu verlieren, leicht zu taumeln schien, als er sich schließlich umdrehte und sie ignorierend mit erhobenem Kopf auf den Lord auf Malfoy zutrat, der ihn begrüßte....  
  
Und Hermione saß auf dem ihr zugewiesenen Stuhl in der Ecke des Saales - gekleidet in etwas, das einmal ein Muggelkleid gewesen sein musste, nun aber einfach nur noch ein verwaschenes Etwas aus Stoff war - hielt sich ganz im Gegensatz zur eindeutig stolzen und von Selbstbewusstsein geprägten Haltung Rons so... geduckt... dass es Ginny ins Herz schnitt.  
  
Sklavin  
  
Sie ist seine Sklavin!   
  
Dieser Gedanke durchfuhr Ginny wie ein Blitz und tat genauso weh... Ron hatte eine Sklavin und diese war ausgerechnet Hermione Granger!  
  
Peter hatte ihr einiges erzählt, hatte versucht, sie zu vorzubereiten, aber... das hier... Es tat einfach nur weh.  
  
Sie hatte nicht mehr lange Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn der Lord of Malfoy führte die Gruppe nun an den Tisch heran, nach alter Sitte einmal um den Tisch herum, um sie jeder einzelnen der dort sitzenden Frauen vorzustellen.  
  
Es war einer der Bräuche, die sie schon immer für lächerlich und umständlich gehalten hatte, doch jetzt erschien es ihr schier unerträglich...   
  
Noch immer hatte Ron sie nicht gesehen...  
  
So konnte sie konnte ihn in Ruhe beobachten... Er war groß - so groß wie keiner ihrer anderen Brüder gewesen war - und hatte einen erschreckend harten Zug um den Mund bekommen... Die roten Haare trug er im Pferdeschwanz, wie es früher nur Bill getan hatte...   
  
So verändert.... und doch so unsagbar schmerzhaft vertraut.  
  
Familie.  
  
Das außer ihr selbst wahrscheinlich einzige überlebende Mitglied ihrer Familie!  
  
Und in diesem Augenblick realisierte sie erst wirklich, dass dort ihr großer Bruder Ron stand, den sie seit über einem Jahr nicht gesehen hatte...   
  
Der sie, soweit sie wusste, seit dem Fall des Lichtes für tot gehalten hatte...  
  
Sie kamen immer näher, und noch während sie versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen, hörte sie den Lord of Malfoy mit ruhiger Stimme sagen: "Und diese Dame sollten Sie besser kennen als ich, Mister Weasley..."   
  
Ginny traute sich beinahe nicht, aufzublicken... Und hob dann doch den Kopf. Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Totenstille - braune, tränenerfüllte, sehr ängstliche Augen trafen in sehr ähnlich aussehende, aber von Misstrauen erfüllte, irgendwie kalte von derselben Farbe - bis er, leise und mit mühsam stockender Stimme flüsterte: "Ginny?"  
  
Und sie nickte, unfähig mehr zu sagen, als: "Ja, Ron... Ich bin es wirklich"  
  
Er starrte sie an, und einen Augenblick lang konnte sie hinter die Fassade sehen, glaubte eine ganze Palette seiner Empfindungen in den ach-so-vertrauten Augen zu sehen... bis sich etwas wie eine unsichtbare Barriere davorzuschieben schien, und er wieder die eiskalte Marmorfassade darbot, die sie schaudern ließ.  
  
Und als er jetzt ihre Hand ergriff, die sie ihm wie üblich zum Kuss gereicht hatte, war seine Stimme geradezu erschreckend ruhig, und sein Gesicht ausdruckslos, als er leise und... eisern kontrolliert... sagte: "Es freut mich, Sie zu sehen."  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen, als habe er sie geohrfeigt - und es fühlte sich auch ganz genauso an.  
  
Es tat so weh!  
  
Alles in ihr drängte sie, ihm um den Hals zu fallen, ihm entgegenzuschreien: "Ich bin es doch, Ginny, Deine kleine Schwester! Ich habe Dich so vermisst... Ich hatte solche Angst um Dich!"  
  
Ihre Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt, und sie konnte keinen Ton mehr herausbringen, konnt nichts erwidern - und schon bald war die Begrüßungszeremonie auch der anderen Besucher vorüber und alle saßen.  
  
Als Ehrengast saß sie zwischen ihrem Vormund und dem Lord of Malfoy an dem ovalen, reich gedeckten Tisch...  
  
Der Lord of Malfoy war nach einem Glückwunsch und ein paar höflichen Komplimenten in ihre Richtung zum Glück bald in einen Unterhaltung mit seiner Tischdame, der Frau eines weiteren Deatheaters des Inneren, verwickelt; und so fiel es nicht weiter auf, dass sie noch immer damit kämpfte, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.  
  
Ron saß ein paar Plätze von ihr entfernt und... sah einfach nicht in ihre Richtung, ignorierte sie, sah ihr nicht in die Augen, hatte dies selbst dann nicht getan, als der Lucius Malfoy einen Toast auf sie ausgesprochen hatte...   
  
Sah nicht zu ihr hinüber, selbst als sich Peter nach seinem Leben in Hogwarts erkundigte und im Gegenzug erwähnte, dass er selbst sich keine bessere Ziehtochter habe wünschen können als Ginny...  
  
Während sie selbst zusammenschrak - höllische Angst vor der Reaktion ihres Bruders auf die Information, dass sie Mündel eines der Deatheater des Inneren Kreises war, hatte - war Ron nicht einmal zusammengezuckt, doch sein Gesicht schien nur noch mehr in dieser grauenhaften gefrorenen Maske zu erstarren, als er mit einer Stimme, die sie kaum als die seine erkannte, erwiderte, sein Leben in Hogwarts sei... lehrreich.  
  
Er schien jedes seiner Worte auf die Goldwaage zu legen... Hatte augenscheinlich ebenso wie sie gelernt, sich jedes Wort sorgfältig zu überlegen - sich keine Blöße zu geben.  
  
Und ihr Bruder schien entschieden, sie für den Rest des Abends zu ignorieren - ging auf keinen von Peters Versuchen, das Gespräch auf Ginny zu lenken, ein, sondern wich jedes Mal geschickt aus, bis es dieser aufgab.  
  
Dieser Gedanke führte dazu, dass ihr wieder die eben erst mühsam unterdrückten Tränen in die Augen stiegen - und sich ihre Kehle schmerzhaft zusammenzog von krampfhaft unterdrückten Schluchzern.  
  
Sie spürte Peters besorgten Blick auf sich ruhen, konnte sich aber nicht dazu bringen, ihn anzusehen.  
  
Ein einzelnes mitfühlendes Wort, ein allzu offen mitleidiger Blick, und sie würde hier, vor allen Leuten, vollkommen die Fassung verlieren und das durfte nicht geschehen, kam, was wollte. Zum Glück kannte Peter sie gut genug,um das zu wissen, und drückte nur ihre Hand - ihr so signalisierend, dass sie nicht allein war.  
  
Doch ihre Gedanken rasten... und ihre Gefühle waren ein einziges Tumult.  
  
Was hatte sie denn erwartet? Es war eine lange Zeit vergangen seitdem sie sich zum letzten Mal gesehen hatten - und die Bahnen, in denen ihrer beider Leben verlaufen waren, hatten sie beide verändert.  
  
Und doch... einen Augenblick lang hatte sie in seinen Augen so etwas wie... Hoffnung gesehen... Hoffnung, angesichts der Tatsache, dass dort seine totgeglaubte Schwester saß.  
  
Einen kleinen Augenblick lang war die starre Maske zersplittert und sie hatte in das sehen können, was, wie sie hoffte, sein wahres Ich war.  
  
Sie war sich jetzt schon sicher - er war sehr beeinflusst von der Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab... doch noch hatte diese ihn nicht überwältigt. Noch hatte er sich nicht in einen Schwarzmagier verwandelt, auch wenn die dunklen Schatten, die seine Aura nun in ein erschreckendes Dunkel verwandelten, anzeigten, dass er sich nicht mehr weit davon entfernt fand, einer zu sein.  
  
Und trotz allem... In Ginny mischte sich in das Entsetzen, ihren eigenen Bruder so zu sehen, auch eine Spur Erleichterung. Denn sie hatte die Gefühle in seinen Augen gesehen - und sah auch jetzt noch, vor ihrem inneren Auge, die ungeheure Sanftheit, mit der er Hermiones Finger von seinen Roben gelöst hatte.  
  
Es steckte also immer noch etwas von dem hitzköpfigen, aber sehr sensiblen Jungen in ihm, als den sie ihren jüngsten Bruder Ron gekannt und geliebt hatte...  
  
Sie würde, Peter sei dank, später noch Gelegenheit haben mit ihrem Bruder zu sprechen.  
  
Und... ein weiterer Entschluss war in ihr gewachsen, in jenem Augenblick, in dem sie Hermione und Ron vor ein paar Minuten zum ersten Mal wiedergesehen hatte. Sie würde ihm einen Vorschlag unterbreiten - einen Vorschlag, von dem sie sich keinesfalls sicher war, dass Ron ihn überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen würde...  
  
Doch er würde ihn sich anhören - später am Abend würden sie, wenn die übrigen Gäste aus Hogwarts ihre Quartiere in Malfoy Manor aufsuchten, Malfoy Manor in Richtung Pettygrew Manor verlassen und dann würde sie - hoffentlich - Gelegenheit haben, mit ihm zu sprechen.  
  
Es war ein Risiko, denn es war definitiv nicht nach dem Willen des Zaubertränkemeisters - und es war ein großer Beweis von Peters Zuneigung zu ihr, dass er dieses Risiko eingehen wollte, nur damit sie in Ruhe mit ihrem Bruder sprechen konnte - ohne das auf Malfoy Manor immer vorhandene Risiko, von Deatheatern oder ihren Angehörigen mit angehört zu werden.   
  
Ginny wusste allerdings noch immer nicht einzuschätzen, wie genau Peter und Lucius Malfoy zueinander standen - und inwiefern letzterem wirklich zu vertrauen war.   
  
Sicher war jedoch - wenn Peter darauf vertraute, dass der Lord of Malfoy gegenüber den beiden Männern, die über ihm in der Hierarchie der Deatheater standen, kein Wort darüber verlieren würde, dass Ron nicht sein ganzes Wochenende auf Malfoy Manor verbringen würde... so konnte sie sich darauf verlassen, dass keine Gefahr bestand.  
  
Nun musste sie nur noch die Stunden überstehen, bis sich die übrigen Gäste verabschiedeten oder in ihren Quartieren verschwanden...  
  
Sie konnte nur hoffen, bis dahin nicht vollkommen die Nerven verloren zu haben...  
  
tbc  
  
Review? Bitte? Nur ein gaaanz kleines winziges Reviewlein? Bütteeeeeee... Und bitte... seid sanft... Ich habe mir hierdran wirklich einen abgebrochen... (Und ich weiß, viel zu wenig Action... - Aber das gehört dann wohl zu den Dingen, die ich noch einarbeiten werde, wenn das Storyskelett vollständig ist...)


	13. Ungewiss

**Kapitel 13 – Ungewiss**

DISCLAIMER:  
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Und nochmal auf Deutsch:  
  
Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charaktären und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.  
  
Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen.  
  
AN: Erstmal: Ein riesiges **DANKE** an alle meine Reviewer. Es hat mich völlig umgehauen, so dermaßen viele Reviews hatte ich für eine einziges Kapitel echt noch nie... Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie sehr ihr mich immer wieder motiviert!!! Und... Eure Bitten helfen: Ich versuche jetzt, stärker über Harry&Sev zu schreiben, aber es wird nicht in jedem Kapitel dieses Pairing vorkommen. Sorry, dazu sind die anderen mir auch zu wichtig.

Der Dank an meine Reviewer im Einzelnen ist diesmal enorm ausführlich und befindet sich unter dem Kapitel. Bitte, seid nicht sauer, aber ich wollte doch jedem Einzeln danken... Gerade, weil ich depressiv bin und mich jedes dieser Reviews enorm aufbaut, also wirklich richtig hilft

Die nächsten Updates folgen jetzt definitiv schneller, da ich ein wenig im Voraus geschrieben habe – musste die Szenen allerdings noch sortieren, deshalb konnte ich nicht früher hochladen, sorry.

Dieses Kapitel ist sehr, sehr ruhig, aber leider notwendig... Ich brauchte diese... Zwischenstufe... um das nächste Kapitel plausibel zu halten... Sonst hätte das nicht viel Sinn gemacht ...

Kurze Warnung:

Auch in diesem Kapitel Erwähnung von Missbrauch - nichts für zart Besaitete! Wer alles vorher gelesen hat, sollte hier allerdings keine Probleme haben - es ist nicht annhähernd so hart wie einige frühere Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen - das nächste Kapitel ist schon auf dem Weg - wenn nichts dazwischen kommt, gibt es das in ca. zwei Wochen, vielleicht auch früher...

_Am Freitag vor dem Besuch Rons auf Malfoy Manor, in den Kerkern _

Snape weckte ihn sehr früh, früher als sonst, und Harry setzte sich, wie nun fast immer, von einer Sekunde auf die andere auf, bemüht, keine Anzeichen von Schläfrigkeit zu zeigen - obwohl er sich noch sehr müde fühlte..

Jetzt, wo er sich endlich nicht mehr ganz so schwach fühlte, fiel ihm auch dies leichter.

Einen kleinen Augenblick lang war er verwirrt. Es war so unglaublich früh... er hatte das Gefühl, das es noch mitten in der Nacht war...

Am vorherigen Abend war es spät geworden - zunächst hatte Snape seine Hilfe in seinem Privatlabor benötigt, und dann noch darauf bestanden, dass er den Brauprozess der teilweise noch im Entwicklungsstadium befindlichen Tränke, die sein Herr braute, aus dem Gedächtnis in jeder Einzelheit dokumentierte.

Fehler wurden auch hier konsequent und rückhaltlos bestraft - und so war selbst diese Aufgabe etwas, dass für Harry einen Adrenalinstoß nach dem anderen bedeutete.

Er wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, die Wut seines Herrn herauszufordern - und das geschah gerade wenn es um dessen Fachgebiet, die Zaubertränke, ging nur allzu schnell.

Es hatte nun schon lange keine härteren Strafen mehr gegeben.

Solange er widerspruchslos tat, was ihm sein Herr befahl, jeden Widerstand, jeglichen eigenen Willen unterdrückte... solange er seinem Herrn stets, in jeder Situation zeigte, dass er sich bemühte, der Sklave zu sein, den dieser in ihm sehen wollte... solange konnte er zumindest hoffen, nicht den grausamen Strafmaßnahmen unterzogen zu werden, die er in der Vergangenheit ertragen hatte müssen.

Eine Sicherheit allerdings konnte es nicht geben...

Nicht, solange er noch immer ein Junge war, der Fehler machte... nicht, solange ihn Nervosität und Angst dazu brachten, gegen Regeln zu verstoßen und seinen Herrn immer wieder zu enttäuschen.

Doch Harry hatte eine merkwürdige, beunruhigende Beobachtung gemacht...

Nun, wo er es zu schaffen schien, seinen Herrn nicht mehr so oft zu verärgern und dieser geradezu erstaunlich verständnisvoll war, erschien ihm jeder ungehaltene Blick, jede kleine Geste der Missbilligung - jedes 'Du enttäuschst mich, Junge' als weitaus schlimmer als alles, was ihm der Tränkemeister jemals an brutaler Gewalt angetan hatte.

Ja, jetzt, wo die Bestrafungen nur noch höchst selten körperlicher Art waren, sondern sich meistens in ermahnenden Worten und Strafarbeiten niederschlugen, in denen die Enttäuschung Snapes mit seinem Ungehorsam zu Tage trat...

Jetzt wünschte er sich manchmal beinahe die Zeiten zurück, in denen die Peitsche das Mittel der Bestrafung gewesen war, denn nichts konnte ihn heute mehr schmerzen, als der Gedanke daran, seinen über alles geliebten Herrn wieder einmal enttäuscht zu haben.

Er war sehr froh gewesen, als sich sein Herr zufrieden gezeigt hatte und als er am vorangegangenen Abend in dessen Bett gerufen worden war, hatte er gewusst, dass dieser nicht brutal mit ihm sein würde, und auch nichts von ihm verlangen würde, dass für ihn eine erneute Prüfung darstellen würde.

War der Tränkemeister nicht in seinen Quartieren, schlief sein Sklave auf einer schmalen Liege in einer Ecke des Schlafzimmers, doch alle weiteren Nächte verbrachte er in dessen Bett.

Snape stellte schon lange höhere Anforderungen an ihn - auch auf diesem Gebiet.

Es gab wohl kaum eine Sexualpraktik, die er noch nicht von seinem Sklaven verlangt hatte, und dessen Widerstand hatte er schnell mit behutsamen Händen und der Erinnerung daran, dass es keinerlei Wahl gab für Sklaven, erstickt - und die Aussage, dass er , sein Herr es wollte, hatte zumeist gereicht, um in Harry das Verlangen hervorzurufen, diesem alles, alles zu geben, was dieser wünschte.

Es waren diese Art von Gehorsamstests, die Harry das Äußerste abverlangten - und die schließlich dazu geführt hatten, dass er nicht mehr die Kraft zum Widerstand gehabt hätte, selbst wenn er noch diesen Willen gehabt hätte.

Schon seit vielen Monaten drehte sich seine Welt nur noch um einen einzigen Punkt - Severus Snape.

Sah ihn dieser wohlwollend an, schien für ihn, Harry die Sonne - war sein Herr zufrieden mit ihm, so war Harrys Welt in Ordnung - und umgekehrt, zeigte Snape auch nur milde Missbilligung, deutete sein Blick daraufhin, dass er nicht vollständig zufrieden gestellt war, so herrschte im Herz seines Sklaven kalte, wilde Verzweiflung.

Nichts konnte ihm zuviel sein, in solchen Augenblicken hätte er alles getan, um die Sonne wieder aufgehen zu lassen, die das Wohlwollen seines Herrn bedeutete.

Was bedeutete es schon, dass Harry zu früheren Zeiten, in einem anderen Leben, das nun Lichtjahre entfernt in der Vergangenheit zu liegen schien, einmal geglaubt hatte, er sei nicht homosexuell?

Was bedeutete es schon, dass er sich daran erinnerte, seine Ausgeliefertheit einmal gehasst zu haben... und er noch immer zusammenzuckte, wenn ihn sein Herr berührte, mit ihm schlief... er noch immer nicht perfekt war...

Doch hierfür hatte Snape ihn noch nie bestraft...

Es schien, als gefiele gerade das dem Tränkemeister...

Als gefiele es diesem, dass es noch immer einen Teil in Harry gab, der jedesmal zusammenschrak, voller Entsetzen und vollkommen unkontrollierbar durch bewusste Entscheidungen, wenn sich sein Herr nahm, was er haben wollte.

Der Dunkle Lord... Snape hatte ihn viel zu oft an seinen Vertrauten ausgeliefert.

Viel zu oft war der Mörder seiner Eltern über ihn hergefallen - jedesmal auf die gleiche, zur gleichen Zeit behutsame und zugleich so unglaublich grausame Art und Weise...

Und er hatte sich nicht widersetzen können...

Nicht, solange sein Herr dies wünschte...

Nicht, solange auch dies ein Mittel war, die Zufriedenheit seines Herrn zu erreichen.

Doch der Dunkle Lord - Harry konnte sich noch nicht einmal mehr dazu bringen, dessen Namen zu denken - hatte schon nach der ersten Vergewaltigung begonnen ihn als seinen kleinen Unschuldsengel zu bezeichnen.

Und mit Schaudern war Harry klar geworden, dass es eben dies sein musste, dass auch Snape so ungewöhnlich nachsichtig sein ließ...

Während der Dunkle Lord fasziniert war von seiner... Verletzlichkeit, seiner Willenlosigkeit, schien seinen Herrn etwas anderes zu sein, dass diesen faszinierte...

Es schien, als gefiel seinem Herrn seine... immer noch vorhandene Schüchternheit, seine unveränderte Verschämtheit, und der ewige Widerstreit der beiden Kräfte - dem tiefen Verlangen zu gefallen, nicht zu enttäuschen und dem unterbewussten, immer noch in ihm versteckten tief verankerten Gefühl, dass er eine Pflicht zum Widerstand hatte... dass er nicht so leicht aufgeben, sich nicht so leicht benutzen lassen hätte sollen....

Diese beiden Kräfte, die sich in ihm bekriegten, sobald er den Berührungen des Tränkemeisters ausgeliefert war...

Nein, für Harry war es mittlerweile deutlich, dass sein Herr nicht nur tolerierte, wenn er unwillkürlich schluchzte, sogar aufschrie, sobald die Berührungen allzu intim wurden - der Erbe des Dunklen Lords schien stets zu wissen, dass Harry einfach nicht anders konnte und das sich dieser Protest seiner Seele jeder bewussten Kontrolle entzog...

Der Triumph, der Besitzerstolz, der stets in den schwarzen Augen strahlte, wenn sein Herr sich einmal wieder alles genommen, jene Barrieren überwältigt hatte, ihm trotz allem einen Orgasmus abverlangt hatte, den der Sklave voller Scham ertrug - um ihm hinterher mit sanften Händen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu streicheln, die sich dort stets, gegen seinen Willen, zu sammeln schienen...

Er konnte gar nicht anders, als diesen Trost anzunehmen - ihn zu begrüßen als den einzigen wirklichen Halt den es für ihn gab...

Eine Hand auf seinem Arm riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien und er schrak zusammen.

Er war, schon im Sitzen, in Gedanken versunken und dabei wieder halb eingedöst...

Das war ihm schon lange nicht mehr passiert - nicht mehr, seit sein Herr ihm den Talisman abgenommen hatte.

"Es tut mir Leid, Herr. Ich... ich war noch sehr müde..."

Er betete, dass Snape nicht ungehalten war! Wie hatte er nur so unvorsichtig sein können...

Die Antwort war ein leises, amüsiertes Lachen: "Es ist wohl kein Wunder, wenn Du müde bist. Du hattest nicht gerade viel Schlaf..."

Er spürte wie er rot wurde und sah betreten auf die Bettdecke: "Ja, Herr."

Eine schwere Hand legte sich in seinen Nacken und griff dann fest in sein langes Haar, das sich während der Nacht aus seinem Pferdeschwanz, gelöst hatte.

Die dunklen Augen des Tränkemeisters zeigten einen ungewöhnlichen Anteil von Wärme, als der sagte: "Sieh mich an, mein Junge..."Als dieser gehorsam aufblickte, setzte sein Herr hinzu: "Du wirst Dich nicht für Derartiges schämen. Du bist mein Sklave, Junge. Sklaven dienen ihren Herren - auch in dieser Hinsicht. Du willst mich doch zufrieden sehen?"

Die dunkle Stimme legte sich wie flüssiger, weicher Samt über das aufgewühlte Gemüt des Jungen und enthielt keinen eigentlich ermahnenden Unterton, sondern klang eher... beruhigend.

Harry konnte trotz aller Unsicherheit gar nicht anders, als seinen Herrn dankbar anzulächeln und zu sagen: "Ja, natürlich, Herr."

Egal was dieser jemals von ihm verlangen mochte... Für dessen Aufmerksamkeit, für die... Wärme... die nun in dessen Augen stand - hätte er die Welt aus den Angeln gehoben.

Doch es sorgte auch dafür, dass die grausigen, alptraumhaften Bestrafungen, die Harry schon länger erspart geblieben waren, wirklich wie böse Träume erschienen und sich seine Angst ins Unermessliche steigerte, dass sich Derartiges noch immer jederzeit wiederholen konnte.

Denn so gerne er sich anderes eingebildet hätte - dass sein Herr keinerlei Skrupel hatte, ihn streng und gnadenlos zu bestrafen hatte er ihm oft genug bewiesen - immer schon hatte Snape keinerlei Zweifel daran gelassen, dass es einerseits nicht sein Wunsch war, ihn bestrafen zu müssen - andererseits hatte sein Herr genau das mit gnadenloser Konsequenz getan, wenn Harry gegen eine der unzähligen Verhaltensregeln verstoßen hatte, die er ihm auferlegte.

Er hatte oft Alpträume, aus denen er mehr als einmal durch sein eigenes Schluchzen geweckt worden war, und sein Herr ihn beruhigt hatte - getröstet mit den Worten: "Eines Tages wirst Du mich nicht mehr zwingen, Dich zu bestrafen..."

Auch heute noch gab es keinerlei Sicherheit, keinerlei Versprechungen, dass es die Bestrafungen nicht wieder geben würde...

Und so war Harrys Angst davor, wieder ausgepeitscht, oder in die Hände des Dunklen Lords gegeben zu werden, nicht geringer, sondern eher stärker geworden, je länger es her war, dass das tatsächlich passiert war.

Zusammen mit seiner ständigen, mit jeder Ermahnung erneut steigenden Angst, dass sein Herr ihn eines Tages weggeben würde, erzeugte das einen Druck, der dafür sorgte, dass in dem Jungen keinerlei Gedanke an bewussten Widerstand überleben hatte können.

Und für jeden Tag, an dem sich seine Befürchtung nicht bewahrheitete, war er seinem Herrn dankbarer, war er noch stärker bemüht, diesem alles zu sein, dass sich der in einem Sklaven wünschte.

Einen Augenblick lang sah ihn der Tränkemeister nun an und ließ dann sein Haar los, um in bedeutend festerem Tonfall als zuvor zu sagen: „Heute möchte ich, dass Du noch vor dem Unterricht ein Kapitel liest – es wird Dir helfen zu verstehen, warum ich darauf bestehe, den Cruciatus nicht eher als im Siebten Schuljahr zu unterrichten..."

Das erklärte, warum ihn sein Herr so früh weckte.

Er gab ihm oft solche Zusatz-Lese-Aufgaben zu dem Unterricht, dem er beiwohnte.

Harry beeilte sich, aufzustehen und dessen Wunsch nachzukommen.

Es würde ein langer Tag werden und Harry hatte nicht vor, seinen Herrn zu enttäuschen, indem er schon am frühen Morgen einen Fehler beging und seinen Anweisungen weniger als perfekt nachkam.

Später, Studierzimmer des Tränkemeisters

Als Severus Snape zwei Stunden später zurückkehrte hatte sein Sklave die ihm gestellte Aufgabe bereits erfüllt und war dabei, sich eifrig Notizen zu dem Gelesenen zu machen.

Der Junge war ein fleißiger Schüler geworden, seitdem er festgestellt hatte, dass nichts seinen Herrn gnädiger stimmen konnte als der Anblick seines Sklaven, der sich offensichtlich um Wissen bemühte.

Harry hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt, und so schrak er erst auf, als der Tränkemeister ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ruhig sagte: „Und, verstehst Du den Text?"

Die Frage war keineswegs unberechtigt – es war eine nicht unkompliziert geschriebene Abhandlung, in der viele fremdsprachige Begriffe und Fachausdrücke verwendet wurden, die der Junge noch gar nicht kennen konnte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Herr... Hier drin steht, dass..."

Harry Stimme bebte... und er schien auf halber Strecke den Mut zum Weitersprechen zu verlieren.

„Sprich weiter, Junge. Ich möchte wissen, ob Du die Abhandlung verstanden hast."

„Herr... hier drin steht, dass es... gefährlich für noch nicht ausgewachsene Zauberer und Hexen ist, Unverzeihliche zu sprechen... Ich habe..."die Stimme des Jungen stockte schon wieder, doch er zwang sich hastig, weiter zusprechen. „Ich habe das nicht wirklich verstanden, Herr. Wieso ist das gefährlich? Und..."Nun erstarb die Stimme des Sklaven endgültig.

Der Tränkemeister setzte sich nur wenige Schritte entfernt hinter seinen Schreibtisch und entgegnete: „Der Text besagt, dass die Kraftanstrengung, die ein junger Zauberer unternehmen muss, um die für den Gebrauch der Unverzeihlichen notwendige Energie aufzubringen, dessen Lebensenergie angreift, wenn dieser noch nicht ein gewisses Alter erreicht haben.

Die magische Energie ist im jugendlichen Alter bis zu einem gewissen Alter an den Wachstumsprozess gebunden und es kann tödlich sein, wenn ein noch nicht ausgewachsener Zauberer Sprüche verwendet, die zuviel Energie benötigen."

Er warf dem immer noch höchst verwirrt aussehenden Sklaven einen Blick zu, der diesen deutlich dazu aufforderte, die Fragen zu stellen, die ihm auf der Seele brannten.

„Herr... ich bin... ich habe... Ich habe doch schon... vor einem halben Jahr... den... Cruciatus..." Pure Angst stand ihm in den Augen, und das nicht ohne Berechtigung, denn dieses Herumstammeln hatte ihm schon mehr als einmal empfindliche Bestrafungen eingebracht.

Doch der Tränkemeister sah ihn jetzt nur nachdenklich an und sagte ruhig, seine dunkle Stimme verriet keine Gefühlsregung: „Junge, Du bist anders als die anderen..." Noch während er sprach, war er wieder aufgestanden und hatte sich vor den Sklaven gestellt, der aus ängstlichen Augen zu ihm empor sah.

Während er ihm mit sanfter Hand über den Kopf streichelte, setzte Snape sehr langsam und ruhig hinzu: „Es ist keinesfalls vorrangig Dein Körper, wegen dem ich Dich behalten habe, Junge..."

Die Verwirrung stand Harry ins Gesicht geschrieben und es war für den Tränkemeister eindeutig zu erkennen, dass dieser zutiefst verunsichert war durch den ernsten, fast... feierlichen... Tonfall und das merkwürdige Leuchten, das seinem Herrn in den Augen stand.

„Junge, Du bist ein kräftiges Werkzeug in meinen Händen... Du kannst sehr wertvoll sein für Deinen Herrn."

Als die Spannung zuviel wurde und sich eine Träne aus den Augen des Sklaven stahl, wischte sie der Tränkemeister mit ruhiger Hand weg und setzte flüsternd hinzu: „Du bist magisch talentiert genug um mir ein sehr wertvolles Werkzeug zu sein, mein Junge..."

Dann zog er ihn von seinem Stuhl, das Buch fiel unbeachtet zu Boden, und für einige Sekunden drückte er den sich nicht wehrenden, am ganzen Leib zitternden Sklaven nur an sich.

Der Junge schmiegte sich an ihn, Trost suchend... Schutz suchend in einem emotionalen Tumult, ausgelöst durch die Worte seines Herrn.

Dieser las in den Gedanken des Jungen, das ihn diese Situation, diese Eröffnung, aus der Bahn warf, obwohl es ihm doch klar hätte sein müssen...

Seit geraumer Zeit bereits setzte er den ehemaligen Gryffindorschüler ein um schwerere Bestrafungen auszuführen, und ließ ihn beim Brauen von Zaubertränke assistieren...

Es schien, als habe der Junge nicht wirklich realisiert, was das bedeutete...

Noch heute, wo doch sein ganzes bewusstes Streben der Zufriedenheit seines Herrn galt, erschütterte ihn der Gedanke, dessen Werkzeug zu sein...

Der Junge akzeptierte sein Schicksal... doch es schien, als verdränge er jeden unnötigen Gedanken daran...

Lange Zeit hatte es zu Snapes Taktik gehört, ihn über alles im Dunkeln zu halten... und so hatte Harry gelernt, nicht zu hinterfragen, was und wer er sein sollte für Snape...

Im Alltag, in Unterricht und im Bett, gehorchte ihm der Junge vollkommen – zögerte nicht mehr...

Doch sobald jemand aussprach, welche Funktion er hatte – ihn ein Werkzeug nannte, ihn als seinen Lustknaben bezeichnete – ihn als ein Werkzeug eines fremden Willens bezeichnete – brach der Junge innerlich zusammen und litt mit einer Intensität, die seinen Herrn immer wieder erstaunte.

So sehr ihn das auch faszinierte – dieser Verteidigungsmechanismus, der dem Sklaven wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal bewusst war – der Junge musste lernen, dass er eben das war: Sklave, Werkzeug seines Herrn – nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Auch deshalb bezeichnete er ihn immer wieder als seinen Sklaven, fügte immer wieder in scheinbar harmlosen Fragen beide Begriffe – Sklave und Herr – ein, ignorierte das Zusammenzucken des Jungen und brachte diesem dadurch immer wieder zu Bewusstsein, dass er eben nichts anderes war als das – der Sklave seines Herrn.

Während der Tränkemeister ihn jetzt wieder von sich schob, auf den Stuhl dirigierte und mit strenger Stimme sagte, wagte es sein Sklave nicht, den Kopf zu heben: „Lies den Text noch einmal, ich erwarte, dass Du ihn heute Abend wirklich verstanden hast. Du wirst heute hier bleiben. Du weißt, wo die Wörterbücher stehen und welche Du benutzen darfst, also nutze Deine Zeit gut..."

Die unausgesprochene Ermahnung, sich Zusammenzunehmen, stand deutlich in der Luft und Harry erwiderte mit deutlich wackeliger Stimme: „Ja, Herr."

Es würde wirklich ein anstrengender Tag werden, und Harry, der das unbestimmte Gefühl hatte, dass sein Herr nicht wirklich zufrieden mit ihm war, klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals.

Wie konnte er verhindern, dass Snape ihn bestrafte, wenn er nicht einmal genau zu erkennen konnte was den Schwarzmagier störte?!

_Fahrt ins Ungewisse - Rons Abreise nach Malfoy Manor _

Die Kutsche war nicht leer, wie Ron es eigentlich erwartet hatte.

Schon am Hauptportal kam ihm Stimmengewirr entgegen. Scheinbar war er nicht der einzige Schüler Hogwarts' der heute in Malfoy Manor erwartet wurde.

Oder... in Ron verkrampfte sich einen Moment lang alles... war etwa auch der Tränkemeister eingeladen?

Warum hatte er an diese Möglichkeit bisher gar nicht gedacht?

Der Rotschopf hatte nicht viel Zeit sich weitere Gedanken dazu zu machen, denn der Deatheater, der wohl dafür sorgen sollte, dass sie wirklich in den Wagen stiegen und nicht die Gelegenheit zur Flucht nutzten, forderte ihn mit einem ungnädigen Blick auf, endlich einzusteigen.

Ron gefielen die Blicke nicht, die der Mann Hermione zuwarf - sie waren allzu offensichtlich lüstern. Dieser Deatheater war eine einfache Wache - einer derjenigen, die Hogwarts selbst kaum betraten, sondern nur dessen Eingänge bewachten und ansonsten in der Umgebung lebten.

Beim Anblick des rohen, brutalen Gesichts, der groben, von früheren Kämpfen stammenden Fluchnarben, die dessen rechte Wange wie ein Rattangeflecht verzierten und der unverhohlen sichtbaren Grausamkeit, die ihm in den Augen stand - kaum verhüllt durch sichtlich ungewohnte Höflichkeit gegenüber Ron... - bei diesem Anblick durchströmte Ron ein Gefühl, das ihm noch lange Alpträume, weitere Selbstzweifel bereiten würde.

Dankbarkeit gegenüber Severus Snape!

Bei all der Gräuel, die auch das Regime des Tränkemeisters für sie alle bedeutete...

Er hatte wenigstens dafür gesorgt, dass es überhaupt Gesetze gab...

Hatte auch Männern wie diesem... Deatheater Grenzen gesetzt, Grobianen aus dem Äußerem Kreis, die sich nicht so sehr durch Gerissenheit und Machtstreben, sondern mehr durch Sadismus und Brutalität ausgezeichnet, ihren Weg in die Dunkelheit gefunden hatten, weil sie es von Grund heraus genossen zu quälen, zu morden, zu vergewaltigen...

Ron hatte gesehen, zu was die enthemmten Horden der Deatheater des Äußeren fähig waren...

Hatte die hemmungslose Blutgier, die maßlose Brutalität dieser Schwarzmagier mit eigenen Augen gesehen.

Und wenn auch die Grausamkeit der systematischen Folter, die die Bestrafungen auch unter dem Erben des Dunklen Lords bedeuteten, erschreckend war - so unsicher ein Leben in Hogwarts auch war - wenigstens gab es einen Leitfaden, anhand dessen man versuchen konnte, zu vermeiden, Ziel dieser Folter zu werden...

Als der Deatheater jetzt, ungeduldig geworden, die ungewohnte Höflichkeit vergaß, ihn am Arm griff und anfuhr: "Steig endlich ein!" sorgte Ron dafür, dass er sich zwischen Hermione und dem Schwarzmagier befand, bevor er sich zu seiner nicht unbeträchtlichen Körpergröße aufrichtete und mit eiskaltem, wie er hoffte, Respekt einflößendem Blick in die Augen des Deatheaters sagte: " Nimm sofort deine Finger von mir."

Eine Sekunde lang runzelte der Mann die Stirn - er hatte mit einer solchen Reaktion von einem Teenager offensichtlich nicht gerechnet - und brach den Blick, ließ ihn los und sagte in bedeutend respektvollerem Tonfall: "Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Ihre Mitreisenden erwarten Sie bereits, Sir."

Ron kniff die Augen zusammen, und nickte dann langsam, drehte sich zu Hermione und half ihr, die Kutsche zu besteigen ohne die Wache noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Dann kletterte er hinterher.

In der Kutsche war es dunkel und ihrer beider Augen brauchten einen Augenblick um sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Auf den gegenüberliegenden mit Leder gepolsterten Sitzbänken saßen einige Slytherin - Siebtklässler, die bei seinem Eintritt verstummt waren.

Auf seine erste Erleichterung, nicht Severus Snape dort vorzufinden, folgte ein Adrenalinstoß als er in den Slytherins die kleine, bevorzugte Gruppe von Schülern erkannte, die als Abkömmlinge von Deatheatern des Inneren Kreises und besonders skrupellose und eifrige Lerner der schwarzen Magie eine Sonderstellung in der Schülerschaft von Hogwarts genossen.

Niemand war gerne im Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit dieser trotz ihres Status als Schüler bereits sehr erfahrenen Schwarzmagier, die, wie jeder wusste, sehr bald ihr Dunkles Mal annehmen würden und dann auch sofort in den Inneren Kreis aufgenommen werden würden.

So schnell wie möglich riss sich Ron zusammen und grüßte mit einem Nicken, woraufhin einer der Slytherins ein wenig zur Seite rückte und ihm Platz machte.

Ron setzte sich, und erkannte dann, dass einfach kein Platz mehr war für Hermione...

Und der abschätzige Blick der zukünftigen Deatheater lag auf ihm und auf seiner wie Espenlaub zitternden Sklavin.

Er hatte keine Wahl.

Er hatte das Gefühl, das sehr viel davon abhing, wie er sich jetzt vor ihnen verhielt.

Vor ihnen, die irgendwann einmal die Elite des Zauberreichs darstellen würden – von denen einmal abhängen würde, wie sein Leben verlaufen würde.

Während er hoffte, dass Hermione verstehen würde, sah er seine Sklavin nun auffordernd an und sie, mit blanker Angst in den Augen, kniete sich nieder und schmiegte sich an seine Unterschenkel.

Normalerweise hätte er sie selbstverständlich auf seinen Schoß genommen – doch in dieser Situation... in der vergangenen Nacht hatte er keine Minute geschlafen, voller Zukunftsangst und eines war ihm sehr bewusst geworden:

Er musste an später denken, deutlich weiter denken als bisher...

Selbst wenn es schmerzhaft sein sollte – er musste taktieren, musste vorsichtig dafür sorgen, dass er sich eine gewisse Anerkennung verschaffte.

Was nutzte es Hermione, wenn diese Schwarzmagier ihn für schwach hielten?

Schwach, weil er seine Sklavin allzu offensichtlich liebte?

Wie konnte er sie überhaupt schützen, wenn sie den Eindruck hatten, er ließe alles mit sich machen?

Ron wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er angesprochen wurde.

„Du bist doch Weasley, oder?"

Er hoffte, dass sie nicht merkten, dass er sich so unsicher fühlte wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben und sah dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin, der ihn angesprochen hatte, direkt in die Augen während er so fest wie möglich entgegnete: „Ja. Und Du bist...?"

Einen Augenblick lang stockte der Slytherin und Ron konnte trotz aller Nervosität erkennen, dass der andere damit zu kämpfen hatte, nicht seine Fassungslosigkeit zu zeigen.

Er spürte, das Hermione sich bebend an ihn klammerte und hoffte, dass niemand seine eigenen zitternden Hände bemerken würde.

Er hoffte, er hatte keinen Fehler gemacht.

Natürlich wusste er sehr genau, wer der andere war - wer kannte denn nicht die Namen derjenigen, die regelmäßig mit Lord Voldemort und dem Inneren Kreis zu tun hatten - schon fast selbst dazu gehörten - und da vor allem auch den Namen der Anführer dieser kleinen Elite, Blaise Zabini, der ihm jetzt den Fehdehandschuh hingeworfen hatte, um zu testen, wie er darauf reagierte...

Denn ebenso wie er die Identität dieser Junior –Deatheater kannte wusste auch jeder in Hogwarts, wer er, Ronald Weasley, war.

Die Frage, ob er ein Weasley war, war in sich schon ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht, eine schwere Beleidigung seiner Familienehre.

Es auch nur im Geringsten anzuzweifeln - ja sogar so zu tun als kenne man seinen Namen nicht - war in den Augen der in der alten Slytherintradition denkenden und handelnden Deatheater und deren Söhnen eine geradezu unglaubliche Beleidigung gegenüber seiner Ehre.

Und in der Hierarchie der Schwarzmagier war nichts so wichtig wie diese Ehre des eigenen Namens.

Wenn er nicht zeigte, dass er diese Beleidigung durchaus als das erkannt hatte, was sie war, und entsprechend erwidert hätte, würden sie von Anfang an jegliche Achtung vor ihm verlieren.

Und er hatte das ‚Kompliment' erwidert indem er in gleicher Weise entgegnete.

Dann, nach was wie eine halbe Ewigkeit erschien, zuckte es auf einmal in den Mundwinkeln Zabinis und dessen leise, leicht nasal klingende Stimme brach die Spannung: "Gut gekontert, Weasley."

Ron atmete auf und hoffte, dass keinem der Slytherins aufgefallen war, dass er eine ganze Weile den Atem angehalten hatte.

"Was bringt Dich hierher?" Zabini gab sich keine Mühe, den Verhör-Charakter dieser kleinen Unterhaltung zu verbergen und Ron gab sich auch keinerlei Illusionen hin das es sich um etwas anderes handelte.

Wenn Snape der mächtigste, gefürchtetste Deatheater in Hogwarts war, so war Zabini wohl der einflussreichste Zauberer noch ohne dunkles Mal.

Für ihn schienen viele der sonst für alle Schüler geltenden Gesetze nicht zu gelten - er stand wie der Erbe des Dunklen Lords über ihnen - und es hielt sich das Gerücht, dass Zabini eines Tages eben das sein würde - der Erbe Snapes, mit dem er beinahe schon freundschaftliche Verbindungen pflegte und der ihm niemals etwas abzuschlagen schien.

Offiziell war Zabini 'Schülersprecher' doch seine Befugnisse gingen schon lange weit über die hinaus, die ein früherer Schülersprecher wie es sein Bruder Bill es gewesen war, sie gehabt hatte.

Er konnte Exekutionen beschließen - etwas, das selbst die Deatheater nur eingeschränkt durften, die sich in diesen Angelegenheiten mit einem Gesuch an Snape zu richten hatten, und er war der einzige Schüler dem es erlaubt war, Hogwarts und seine Gründe jederzeit zu verlassen ohne sich abmelden zu müssen.

Vieles stieg und fiel mit dem Eindruck, den er, Ron, nun auf diesen jungen Schwarzmagier machte.

"Ich erhielt eine Einladung des Lord of Malfoy."

Zabinis Augen weiteten sich einen Augenblick lang voller Erstaunen, doch er fasste sich schnell wieder und nickte nur, mit ausdrucksloser Miene - doch es war deutlich zu sehen, das es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete, und einige der anderen warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu, die sich Ron nicht erklären konnte.

Wussten sie vielleicht den Grund für seine Einladung?

Er riss sich hastig zusammen.

Er konnte sie ohnehin nicht fragen - es hätte bedeutet, sich eine Blöße zu geben.

Information war Macht, und das Wissen darum, dass ihm wichtige Informationen fehlten hätte seine Position sehr verschlechtert, die ohnehin auf sehr wackligen Füßen stand – denn er würde immer der Sohn von Ordensmitgliedern, von als schwach und dumm verachteten Weißmagiern sein.

Sein Name alleine war ein Synonym für das Licht und er würde stets gegen das Stigma ankämpfen müssen, dass es bedeutete in dieser dunklen Welt einer Familie anzugehören, deren Name wie kein anderer als Sinnbild für die Opposition gegen den Dunklen Lord stand.

Und er würde Malfoys Beweggrund, ausgerechnet einen Nachkommen Arthur Weasleys zu sich zu rufen, schon sehr bald herausfinden - vielleicht früher, als ihm lieb war.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief im Schweigen, nur unterbrochen von wenigen, belanglosen Bemerkungen.

Ein anderer der Slytherins - ein blonder Junge mit eng stehenden Augen und geradezu unglaublich schmalen Lippen, der aussah, als lächelte er niemals - machte ihm ein Kompliment ob der 'ansprechenden Gestalt' seiner Sklavin und Ron musste sich zurückhalten, dem anderen nicht einen Fluch an den Hals zu schleudern, als er den... kalkulierenden... Blick in den Augen des anderen sah, mit dem dieser das Mädchen fast auszuziehen schien.

Wie er das hasste! Für ein Mädchen in Hermiones Situation war Schönheit ein absoluter Fluch...

Doch sie drückte just in diesem Augenblick seine Hand, die er schon seit einiger Zeit wie beiläufig auf ihrer Schulter liegen hatte, und er schaffte es so, sich zu beruhigen, wieder einmal sehr dankbar dafür, dass sie ihm die notwendige Kraft verlieh, auch solche Situationen durchzustehen.

Sie musste doch noch mehr Angst haben als er...

Aber scheinbar schien auch sie ihre Kraft aus seinen Berührungen zu beziehen, und so drückte er ihre Schulter in dankbarer Erwiderung, so unauffällig wie möglich.

Er konnte nicht offen zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte - aber er durfte durchaus zeigen - musste es sogar, um sie zu schützen - wie stolz er darauf war, sie zu besitzen.

Also sah er dem Blonden mit kaltem, warnendem Blick in die Augen und sagte: "Danke, ja, sie ist sehr hübsch."

So harmlos diese Worte auch waren - zusammen mit diesem Ausdruck in Rons Augen sagten sie nur eines: Finger weg von dem was mein ist!

Glücklicherweise schienen die Slytherins nicht viel Wert darauf zu legen, mit ihm Konversation zu machen und Ron war auch froh darüber, denn er hätte bei jedem Wort, das er von sich gab, überlegt, ob er einen Fehler machte.

Vor diesen Jungen hatte er ebensoviel Respekt wie vor den Deatheatern, und Zabini umgab zwar nicht dieselbe... mysteriöse... Aura wie Snape, aber sich gegenüber ihm eine Blöße zu geben, ihn zu verärgern, konnte bedeuten, den nächsten Tag nicht zu überleben.

Obwohl... ein Teil Rons, der gelernt hatte, auch in den größten Stresssituationen noch klar und analytisch zu denken, sagte ihm nun, dass auch Blaise Zabini wahrscheinlich niemanden umgebracht hätte, der angab, eine persönliche Einladung des Lords of Malfoy erhalten hatte.

Wenn Zabini ihn umbringen wollte, würde er damit warten, bis sie wieder in den Hallen von Hogwarts waren - wo er jedes Recht, und jede Macht dazu haben würde.

Die Reise dauerte für magische Verhältnisse erstaunlich lange, und Ron vermutete, dass dies eine Methode der Sicherung war, ein einfaches aber effektives Mittel, das dafür sorgte, dass jeder, der Malfoy Manor erreichte, bereits zu erschöpft war, um noch eine Gefahr darzustellen.

Eine simple, und erstaunlich harmlos erscheinende Sicherungstaktik von einem Deatheater...

Aber Ron hatte schon vor langer Zeit erkannt, dass eine Sache, die er von seinen Eltern, von Dumbledore, gelernt hatte, nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, sondern eine gefährliche Fehleinschätzung gewesen war...

Die Deatheater gerade des Inneren Kreises waren durchaus nicht nur gefährlich, weil sie schwarze Magie praktizierten und absolut gewissenlos waren- nein, sie waren es auch und vor allem, weil sie äußerst geschickte Strategen waren, niemals auch nur eine Kleinigkeit dem Zufall überließen und sich auch nicht zu schade waren, Mittel wie diese 'Erschöpfungstaktik' anzuwenden.

Einfach, aber genial.

Ron hatte oft darüber nachgedacht, wie es zum Fall des Lichts hatte kommen können.

Sicher, da war Snapes Verrat gewesen... aber mittlerweile war Ron zu einem weiteren Schluss gekommen – dem, dass Dumbledore und die übrigen Mitglieder des Ordens einfach gnadenlos unterschätzt hatten, wie intelligent und gerissen die Deatheater des Inneren Kreis waren, wie geduldig sie ihre Pläne ausarbeiteten und vor allen Dingen: Wie wenig sie dem Zufall überließen...

Snape hatte über 10 Jahre lang auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt dafür gewartet, seinem Lord wieder zu Macht zu verhelfen... hatte sich ein sicheres, warmes Nest gebaut, auf die richtige Gelegenheit gelauert, wie die hinterlistige Schlange, die er war...

Noch immer wusste Ron nicht einzuordnen, wie genau es dazu gekommen war, dass der Dunkle Lord nach so langer Zeit wieder zu Macht gekommen war – doch eines war sicher: Snape hatte eine entscheidende Rolle dabei gespielt.

Und... Voldemort war größenwahnsinnig, dieser Überzeugung war Ron noch immer – doch der Dunkle Lord war deshalb keineswegs unfähig zu logischen Schlussfolgerungen und ein unglaublich guter Stratege...

Er war sich sicher – in einem Schachspiel gegen den Dunklen Lord hätte er, der doch seit Jahren kein Spiel mehr verloren hatte, keinerlei Chancen gehabt – Voldemort schien in jeder seiner Planungen stets 30 Schritte im Voraus zu bedenken...

Der Dunkle Lord handelte niemals einfach so drauflos – plante sorgsam und niemals unüberlegt.

Das war es, was den Untergang des Lichts bedeutet hatte, davon war Ron überzeugt...

Der Orden hatte stets nur reagiert – niemals von sich aus gehandelt, den ersten Schritt gemacht...

Stets nur die Scherben aufgesammelt...

Dabei war es doch jedem bewusst gewesen das zum Beispiel der Lord of Malfoy ein Deatheater war – sogar, dass er Mitglied des Inneren Kreises war, hatte jeder gewusst!

Wie hatten die Ordensmitglieder nicht realisieren können, dass ihnen jedes Mittel hätte Recht sein müssen, um Männer wie Malfoy auszuschalten?!

Ron war sich bewusst, dass er sehr hart dachte – und dass diese Härte ganz und gar nicht mehr dem entsprach, was einmal das Ideal der Welt gewesen war, in der er aufgewachsen war – doch heute war er der festen Überzeugung, dass die einzige Chance, die die Zauberwelt hätte haben können, nur an den Skrupeln der Ordensritter gescheitert war.

Hätte er heute die Gelegenheit gehabt, die Zeit zurückzudrehen – er hätte keinerlei Skrupel gehabt, die Männer, die nun soviel Unglück über die Zauberwelt brachten, einen nach dem anderen zu jagen und umzubringen, selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dafür in Azkaban zu landen oder den Kuss eines Dementoren zu bekommen...

Er wusste, mittlerweile würde er töten können,

Diese Einsicht hatte ihm den ersten Weinkrampf seit Monaten eingebracht – die Einsicht, dass ihm die dunklen Künste mittlerweile diese Barriere genommen hatten, die doch in jedem gesunden Menschen steckte – die Scheu davor, einem anderen Menschen das Leben zu nehmen.

Es war hart, so hart, sich so etwas einzugestehen... und niemanden zu haben, mit dem er es teilen konnte.

Er bewunderte Seamus unendlich dafür, dass dieser scheinbar unbeeindruckt war von der erstickenden Dunkelheit, die Ron selbst mit giftigen Fingern nach seiner Seele greifen fühlte und der er bald nicht mehr viel entgegensetzen können würde.

Doch er fühlte sich auch so einsam wie nie zuvor... Seamus würde niemals verstehen können, wie er sich fühlte, wann ihm wieder einmal siedendheiß bewusst wurde, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte, wie dunkel er geworden war.

Natürlich konnte er das Seamus nicht zum Vorwurf machen – aber er konnte gar nicht anders als zu merken, dass sich etwas zwischen sie schob, das Größer war als sie und das sich nicht einfach so wegwischen ließ mit ein paar Worten.

Ron hoffte nur, das er Seamus nicht eines Tages verlieren würde – er eines Tages den einzigen Freund verlieren würde, der ihm geblieben war.

Auf die furchtbarste, die schmerzhafteste aller Fragen hatte er keinerlei Antwort gefunden: Was, wenn seine Entwicklung zum Schwarzmagier, zum gefühlskalten Monster fortschritt, und er eines Tages jeden und alles verletzte, das um ihn war?

Was würde aus Hermione werden, wenn sie sich eines Tages einem eiskalten Dunklen Zauberer ausgeliefert fand, der nicht mehr die Fähigkeit hatte, sich einzufühlen...

Oder noch schlimmer – was, wenn dieses Dunkle Gift seine Liebe zu ihr erstickte und er irgendwann einmal jeden ‚Willen' verlor, ihr ein guter Herr zu sein...

Diese Gedanken kreisten in ihm, seit ihm nur wenige Tage zuvor schmerzhaft bewusst geworden war, wie sehr er Hermione jetzt schon schadete...

Wie sehr sie darunter litt, in seinen Händen zu sein, und sich seine Sklavin zu nennen, so sehr sie auch zu einer geworden war und so sehr sie ihn brauchte, ohne ihn vollkommen hilflos war...

Wie konnte er das geliebte Mädchen vor ihrem Herrn, vor ihm, Ron selbst, schützen?

Wie konnte er sie davor bewahren, eines Tages von ihm misshandelt und vernachlässigt zu werden?

Es war bereits spät am Nachmittag, als sie endlich in Malfoy Manor eintrafen, und während die meisten anderen seiner Mitreisenden nach einer Weile eingedöst waren, blieb er wach und fragte sich, was die Zukunft bereithalten würde – wenn sie diesen Besuch heil überstehen sollten.

Als sie wenig später ankamen, waren Rons Nerven bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Er musste sich zusammennehmen...

Eigentlich hätte er versuchen müssen, seine Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu halten, denn, das war ihm glühendheiß bewusst geworden – er konnte nicht sicher sein, dass es nicht noch jemanden gab, der über dieselben oder ähnliche Kräfte verfügte die der Tränkemeister augenscheinlich besaß.

Doch das konnte er nicht – war dazu viel zu angespannt, viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, wenigstens eine selbstbewusste und unbeeindruckte Fassade zu zeigen, während er innerlich vor Angst bebte wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Hermione krallte sich in seine Robe, und er hatte nicht das Herz, sie von sich zu stoßen wie es klüger gewesen wäre...

Einer Trost suchenden Sklavin zu erlauben, sich an ihn zu klammern... Trost zu spenden... das passte nicht ganz zu dem Bild des selbstbewussten, gefühllosen Zauberers, den er den Schwarzmagiern vorspielen wollte.

Während ein Hauself sie begrüßte und durch die beeindruckende Eingangshalle des wie viktorianisches Herrenhaus aussehenden Haupthauses von Malfoy Manor führte, überschlugen sich Rons Gedanken, all die Dinge, die ihm zum Teil erst während der letzten Nacht klar geworden waren.

Lange schon hatte er gelernt, keine seiner wie auch immer gearteten Emotionen nach außen dringen zu lassen, und er wusste nur allzu gut, dass sich seine Miene bereits wieder in jene unleserliche, gefühlskalte Maske verwandelt hatte, die er selbst so verabscheute und doch wusste, dass eben diese Maske ihm und Hermione nun das Leben retten konnte.

Er musste Malfoy davon überzeugen, dass er zum Schwarzmagier geworden war – was auch immer dieser von ihm wollen mochte – er musste dafür sorgen, dass er sich den in dieser dunklen Welt so dringend notwendigen Respekt verschaffte.

Selbst wenn er dafür Dinge würde tun müssen, die ihm zutiefst widersprachen...

Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen und es würde auch nicht das letzte Mal sein – schon lange hatte er gelernt, sein Mitgefühl zu verbergen, es gar nicht erst aufkommen zu lassen und, so erschreckend das auch war – es fiel ihm nicht mehr wirklich schwer, die Peitsche oder dunkle Flüche gegen einen Menschen einzusetzen.

Anders als anderen verschaffte dies ihm jedoch keine sadistische Befriedigung, auch wenn ihn das befriedigende Gefühl von... Macht... dass er in diesen Augenblicken immer öfter empfand, zutiefst beunruhigte.

Oft erfasste ihn Stunden nachdem er gezwungen gewesen war, den Zauberstab gegen einen Sklaven zu heben – wie es im Unterricht in den Dunklen Künsten nur allzu oft vorkam – tiefe Verzweiflung und Selbstverachtung, die ihn nachts stundenlang wach liegen ließen.

Wie leicht es ihm mittlerweile fiel...

Wie wenig es ihn noch berührte, wenn sich ein Mensch in Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand...

Manchmal grauste ihn seine eigene Gefühlskälte, die, gekrönt von dem Schwindel erregenden Gefühl, derartige ‚Macht' über andere zu besitzen, immer häufiger dazu führte, dass er jegliche Zurückhaltung, jegliche Skrupel vergaß und immer weniger inneren Widerstand zu überwinden hatte, wenn er den Befehl erhielt, zum Beispiel eine Bestrafung durchzuführen.

Erst wenn ihn Hermione ihn dann abends im Dormitorium in ihre Arme schloss, mit ihrer Wärme, ihrer Zärtlichkeit, ihrer liebevollen Zuneigung, ihrem ungetrübten Licht... und ihn spüren ließ, dass es nicht nur den grausamen Schwarzmagier in ihm gab...

Zu spüren, dass sie ihn nicht fürchtete...

Alleine das reichte aus, um ihm die Kraft zu geben, stark für sie zu sein – ihr seine Verzweiflung nicht zu zeigen – Geduld und Zärtlichkeit zu geben, auch an den härtesten aller Schultage.

Und er spürte eines ganz deutlich – sie hatte das alles nicht verdient!

Hatte es nicht verdient so... reduziert... zu werden auf das zitternde Etwas, dass sich an ihn klammerte, als wäre er – ausgerechnet er! – ihr rettender Anker.

Er war so lange so blind gewesen! Hatte durchaus gesehen, dass sie litt, sich in ihrem Leid verlor und langsam aber sicher zu einer anderen geworden war...

Aber auf eine sehr merkwürdige, verblendete Art hatte er sich eingebildet, er könne ihr Leiden lindern, und er hatte nicht sehen wollen, was ihm nun so offensichtlich vor Augen getreten war, dass es ihm schier das Herz zerriss:

Sie war so geworden, weil er sie schon lange nicht mehr als seine Freundin behandelte, sondern als seine Sklavin.

Er hatte sich allzu lange eingebildet, er könne diese... Besitzergefühle... vor ihr verbergen und hatte dabei übersehen, dass diese Gefühle von Besitzerstolz und ... ja, auch dieser zerstörerische Machtrausch ... sich lange schon in seinem Verhalten, seiner Art, sie zu behandeln, gezeigt hatte.

Die Frage war, welchen Schluss er daraus ziehen musste – was die Konsequenz aus dieser Erkenntnis sein musste...

Er war absolut ratlos.

Nun waren sie vor einer großen, mit Glasmosaiken verzierten Flügeltür angelangt, hinter der das Stimmengewirr vieler Frauen und Männer zu hören war.

Es schien ein offizieller Empfang zu sein...

Rons Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, und er wusste, Hermione, die sich hinter ihm hielt und deren Gesicht er nicht sehen konnte, ging es nicht anders.

Der Erste, was er erkannte, als er den Raum betrat, war derjenige, der ihn eingeladen hatte – der Lord of Malfoy höchstpersönlich, der, nachdem er, ihrem Rang entsprechend, zuerst die zukünftigen Deatheater begrüßte, während Ron bereits auf den ersten Blick erkannte, dass sich die wenigen Anwesenden Sklaven entweder als Diener rund um den Tisch postiert hatten oder sich möglichst unauffällig in den Zimmerecken versteckten.

Schnell beschloss er, dass er Hermione so schnell wie möglich aus dem Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit bringen musste, möglichst noch bevor Malfoy sie überhaupt registrierte, und so wies er sie dazu an, sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen.

Als sie zögerte, und er spürte, dass sie mehr denn je zitterte, trafen sich ihre Augen ein letztes Mal, und er flüsterte ihr fast unhörbar zu: „Sei stark, mein Kleines!"während er behutsam ihre verkrampften Finger aus seinen Roben löste und sich abrupt umdrehte ohne darauf zu achten, ob sie sich nun setzte.

Er konnte den verwundeten Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht ertragen, konnte die Angst in ihnen nicht ertragen, gegen die er nichts unternehmen konnte...

Wenn er sich nicht jetzt abwandte, dann würde er das gar nicht mehr schaffen.

Während er mit hoch erhobenem Kopf auf den Herrn des Manors zutrat sah er aus dem Augenwinkel mit großer Erleichterung, dass sie getan hatte, was er ihr befohlen hatte und sich tatsächlich hingesetzt...

Er hatte keine Zeit mehr, den schmerzhaften Stich, den es ihm versetzte sie so geduckt dort sitzen zu sehen, an sich herankommen zu lassen; denn Lucius Malfoy wandte sich nun ihm zu und bedachte ihn mit einem höflichen Lächeln, dass die eisgrauen Augen nicht wirklich erreichte.

„Es freut mich, dass Sie meiner Einladung folgen konnte, Mr. Weasley. Ich vertraue darauf, dass die Anreise angenehm war?"

Ron musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht zu entgegnen: ‚Nein, war sie nicht – nicht für jeden von uns.' Denn für Hermione war die Reise, auf dem harten Holz des Kutschenbodens sitzend, mit Sicherheit keineswegs angenehm gewesen.

Doch er riss sich hastig zusammen und lächelte, mit derselben kalten...falschen... Höflichkeit zurück: „Danke, die Reise war... angemessen..., Mylord. Doch es hat mich erstaunt, Eure Einladung zu erhalten."

Er konnte sich diese Bemerkung einfach nicht verkneifen - warum zum Kuckuck hatte ihn Malfoy zu einem Empfang eingeladen?!?

Alles hätte er vermutet, aber nicht das hier, das aussah, als sei es ein... Kaffeekränzchen!

Ein kleines, amüsiertes Funkeln stahl sich in Lucius Malfoys Augen, dass aber so schnell wieder verschwand, dass Ron glaubte, dass er es sich eingebildet haben musste – doch der Lord erwiderte nichts als: „Wenn Sie mir dann bitte folgen möchten..."

Was folgte, war ein ermüdendes Ritual von Höflichkeitsfloskeln, Handküssen und der ständigen Angst, unangenehm aufzufallen.

Ron war froh, dass er Zabini und die anderen vor sich hatte – die er so gut wie möglich zu imitieren versuchte.

Und dann geschah es...

Er hörte nur noch, wie der Lord of Malfoy – hörte der Schwarzmagier sich etwa amüsiert an? – zu ihm sagte: "Und diese Dame sollten Sie besser kennen als ich, Mister Weasley..."

Die junge Frau, die dort saß... das Herz blieb ihm fast stehen... Diese Haare, die Augen... der Mund... der vertraute Schwung ihrer Wangenknochen...

Einen Augenblick lang verlor er jegliche Kontrolle und flüsterte, vollständig seine Umgebung vergessend: „Ginny?"

Es war ihre Stimme – ‚Ginnys' Stimme!!! - die ihn aus seiner Trance riss: "Ja, Ron... Ich bin es wirklich"

Und er riss sich hastig zusammen. Diese Kleider, diese Roben...

Sie sah genauso aus wie jede andere der Frauen hier...

Die Kopie einer Deatheaterin!

Kopie

Ron atmete tief durch, und bemühte sich ärgerlich, seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Wie hatte er sich durch einen dermaßen billigen Trick so außer Fassung bringen lassen können!

Es gab tausende von Möglichkeiten, wie die Deatheater seine Schwester kopieren konnten.

Polyjuice-Potion war nur eine von so vielen...

Wie konnten die Deatheater nur glauben, dass er auf so einen billigen Trick hereinfallen würde!!!

Und selbst wenn es Ginny sein sollte...

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm bei diesem Gedanken ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken lief...

Selbst wenn sie es war – was tat sie dann hier?!

Es gab nur eine einzige Erklärung – sie war eine Verräterin oder stand unter dem Imperius, man hatte ihr schon lange den Willen genommen...

In beiden Fällen durfte er ihr nicht vertrauen...

Er riss sich zusammen.

#Hermione... Denk an ihre Sicherheit#

Und atmete er tief durch und riss sich zusammen, zwang sich, jegliche Emotion aus seiner Miene zu verbannen, während er so ruhig und fest wie möglich sagte: „Es freut mich, Sie zu sehen."

Er sah ihr Zusammenzucken... und eine Sekunde lang bedauerte er sein Misstrauen beinahe, bis er sich ärgerlich zur Ordnung rief...

Sie war entweder gar nicht Ginny – oder sie war mittlerweile eine Deatheaterin, befand sich eindeutig unter deren direktem Einfluss – und sie besaß eindeutig einen gewissen Status unter ihnen, sonst hätte sie nicht einen Ehrenplatz an dieser Tafel eingenommen.

Ob ihr Zusammenzucken ob seiner eiskalten Höflichkeit gespielt war oder echt... Es durfte ihn nicht kümmern, in keinem Fall konnte er sich davon in die Falle locken lassen.

Wenn er schwach genug war, sich von seinen Emotionen, seiner Trauer um die verlorene kleine Schwester und der Verwirrung sie hier scheinbar quicklebendig direkt neben ausgerechnet Peter Pettygrew sitzen zu sehen, überwältigen zu lassen...

Dann durfte er sie eben keines Blickes würdigen.

Er war beinahe froh, als sie nichts erwiderte und ihm der Lord of Malfoy seinen Sitzplatz zuwies.

Zum Glück saß sie nicht neben ihm und er vermied jeden Augenkontakt.

Seine Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Das hier waren alles Angehörige des Inneren Kreises und deren Frauen...

Er durfte sich keine Blöße geben und bemühte sich, jede Bemerkung, die die Schwarzmagier an ihn richteten, entsprechend zu erwidern ohne dabei Kopf und Kragen zu riskieren.

Einmal noch drohte er die Nerven zu verlieren, und er konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zusammenreißen, bevor ihm die Gesichtszüge entglitten – Peter Pettygrew bezeichnete seine Schwester als seine ‚Ziehtochter'!

Während er innerlich fast explodierte vor Wut, gab er sich nach außen hin möglichst unberührt und entschloss sich, die Bemerkung einfach zu ignorieren.

Diese Ratte!!!

Wie konnte es Wormtail wagen, sich so über ihn lustig zu machen!

#Und wenn es doch Ginny ist?!#

Ron schauderte es bei diesem Gedanken.

Gesetzt den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass der Animagus die Wahrheit sagte...

Wenn es wirklich seine Schwester ‚Ginny' war...

War sie freiwillig bei der verräterischen Ratte?

Und wenn sie nicht freiwillig hier war, unter dem Imperius stand?

Ron zwang sich, ruhig durchzuatmen und war wieder einmal dankbar dafür, gelernt zu haben, seine wahren Gefühle hinter einer gefühllosen Maske zu verstecken.

Was hatten diese... Deatheater seiner Schwester angetan?!

Doch er rief sich schnell zur Ruhe.

#Hermione, denke an Hermione!#

Selbst wenn sie es war, er konnte Ginny nicht helfen!

Im Gegenteil, jegliche Gefühlsbezeugung ihr gegenüber würde den Deatheatern ein Druckmittel liefern, das sie gegen ihn einsetzen konnten...

Es würde ihn erpressbar und schwach erscheinen lassen.

Ein Todesurteil, und das wahrscheinlich nicht nur im übertragenen Sinne.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit war Ron schweißnass.

Während er sich krampfhaft bemühte keinerlei Faux Pas zu begehen und der anscheinend strengen Etikette zu folgen, die hier zu herrschen schien, hatte er gleichzeitig das ständige Verlangen, sich um Hermione zu kümmern, die er von seinem Platz aus nicht einmal sehen konnte... und zur gleichen Zeit auf die geradezu erschreckend belanglosen Themen einzugehen, die in dieser Tafelrunde zu herrschen schienen.

Er hätte am Liebsten geschrieen...

Was interessierten ihn die Kleidung, die Frisuren, die der Dunkle Lord vorzuziehen schien?

Es erschien ihm lächerlich, furchtbar makaber, aber diese Frauen schienen nur ein einziges Thema zu kennen – „Wie erreiche ich, dass mich der Dunkle Lord bemerkt?"

Keines der Gesprächsthemen berührte jemals Politik, oder deutete darauf hin, dass sich diese Menschen jemals Gedanken darüber machten, was ihr Handeln für die Zauberwelt bedeutete.

Viel zu langsam ging der Nachmittag vorüber und er war sehr erleichtert, als die Tafel aufgehoben wurde und sich die Gäste verabschiedeten.

Ein Schritt war überstanden... Doch was würde nun geschehen?

Noch immer war sich Ron nicht wirklich im Klaren darüber, was den Lord of Malfoy bewogen hatte, ihn einzuladen.

Wenn er Glück hatte, war der einzige Grund für die Einladung gewesen, dass der Aristokrat aus dem Inneren Kreis seinen sadistischen Humor auf seine Kosten hatte ausleben und ihn mit dieser Charade konfrontieren, dieser... schlechtgemachten Replik... seiner kleinen Schwester.

Nachdem der Lord of Malfoy angekündigt hatte, dass die Hauselfen die Übernachtungsgäste aus Hogwarts nun in ihre Quartiere bringen würden, beschloss Ron, dass er sich endlich um seine Sklavin kümmern würde.

Sie hockte noch immer wie ein gedrücktes Häufchen Elend auf ihrem Stuhl, in derselben Haltung, in der sie dort vor Stunden gelassen hatte.

Er ging zu ihr und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu den anderen Anwesenden, so dass niemand sehen konnte, wie er sie sanft anlächelte, griff ihr unter das Kinn und brachte sie dazu, ihn anzusehen: „Komm, Kleines. Wir werden jetzt in mein Quartier gehen."

Sie seufzte, die Erleichterung, nicht mehr alleine, ausgeliefert, dort sitzen zu müssen, war ihr deutlich anzusehen, doch dann stockte sie und fragte zögernd: „Ron... Was... Bist Du in Ordnung?"

Einen Augenblick lang wusste er nicht, was er ihr entgegnen sollte.

War er in Ordnung?

Er hatte das Gefühl, vollkommen betäubt zu sein. Als sei er von einem schwachen Narkosezauber getroffen worden...

#Schock, ich stehe unter Schock.#

Doch er nickte nur, ohne mehr zu sagen als: „Komm, Mione."Und sich dann umzudrehen.

Zu seinem riesengroßen Schrecken stellte Ron fest, dass sie mittlerweile die einzigen übrig gebliebenen Gäste zu sein schienen.

Bis auf, ausgerechnet... das Mädchen, das so aussah wie Ginny, Wormtail, und einem der wenigen menschlichen Diener, die an diesem Tag anwesend gewesen waren – ansonsten waren nur noch der Lord of Malfoy und sein Sohn da und sahen ihn jetzt erwartungsvoll an.

Für was hielten sie ihn? Wollten sie ihn für ihr eigenes, perverses Amüsement testen, feststellen wie er auf diese Konfrontation reagierte?

Anscheinend war es doch noch nicht vorbei... Wie hatte er nur so naiv sein können, anzunehmen, ein Deatheater wie Malfoy habe keine Hintergedanken...

Langsam wurde es ihm zu bunt.

Mit eisiger Höflichkeit wandte er sich an den Lord of Malfoy und ignorierte die auf ihn gerichteten Blicke der anderen Anwesenden geflissentlich: „Mylord, ich würde mich gerne zurückziehen."

Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr dazu bringen, übermäßig freundlich zu sein.

Doch dann zuckte er zusammen, denn es war nicht Lucius Malfoy, der antwortete, sondern die so verhasste und verachtete Stimme Peter Pettygrews: „Ron... Mister Weasley, mein Mündel hat den Wunsch geäußert, den Abend ihres Geburtstags mit Ihnen zu verbringen.

Ich bin mir sicher, sie werden ihr diesen Wunsch nicht verwehren... Daher... habe ich veranlasst, dass sie und ihre Sklavin Quartier auf meinem Manor beziehen können."

Ron stockte... und riss sich dann, zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Abend, zusammen.

Welche Wahl hatte er denn eigentlich?

Sowohl Pettygrew als auch Malfoy waren mächtig... Mächtiger als er jemals sein würde...

Was auch immer sie für ein Spielchen spielen wollten – er würde sich nicht widersetzen können, aber, das schwor er sich – er würde es ihnen nicht so einfach machen, wie sie sich dies wohl vorstellten...

Seine Stimme triefte vor Hohn als er mit unverhüllt verächtlichem Blick auf den Animagus erwiderte: „Ich habe keinesfalls die Absicht, einer jungen Dame ihren Geburtstag zu verderben..."

Wieder zuckte ‚Ginny' zusammen als habe er ihr eine Ohrfeige versetzt und er musste ein sehr ungutes Gefühl hinunterschlucken.

Ihre Augen... ihre Augen waren... Sie zeigten unverkennbar... Verletztheit.

Konnte man so etwas spielen?!

Er würde sich auf das Gespräch einlassen... Vielleicht konnte er irgendwie herausfinden, was der Grund für dieses... Katz-und-Maus-Spiel, das hier gespielt zu werden schien.

Doch er hatte keinesfalls die Absicht, sich dabei mit der Rolle der Maus abzufinden.

_tbc_

_Bitte, vergesst nicht zu reviewn... ich bin wirklich verflixt unsicher was mein Geschreibsel angeht und.. Ihr wisst ja, nichts motiviert und inspiriert so wie ein paar nette, konstruktive Reviews mit den richtigen Fragen / Gedanken darin..._

_Zum Abschluss noch mal ein gaaanz dickes Dankeschön an alle, die meine Story lesen, ganz besonders natürlich an diejenigen, die mir auch ab und zu mal ein Review schicken – aber auch an die Schwarzleser ;-)_

_Wer möchte, kann mir ja mal eine Mail schicken und mir seine Fragen und Gedanken in Bezug auf Severus und Harry stellen – besonders in Bezug auf deren Alltag... Da fehlt mir ein wenig Input... Vielleicht könntet Ihr mir ja mal helfen?_

_Bis demnächst!_

_hugsyouall_

_Mogli the Witch_


	14. Nur für seine Sklavin

_DISCLAIMER: _

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreiert wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt. Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen. _

_Monster -AN: _

_Hallo,  
bitte entschuldigt, dass es doch etwas länger gedauert hat - aber dafür ist das Kapitel auch wieder sehr lang. Wieder mal kein Harry & Snape - die werden erst wieder im nächsten Kapitel vorkommen.Ich möchte noch einmal betonen, dass es in dieser Story nun mal nicht nur um die beiden geht, sondern auch mindestens ebenso stark um die anderen..._

_In dieser Phase der Geschichte liegt der Fokus eben auf Ginny, Ron, Hermione und Pettygrew. _

_Bitte also keine Beschwerden, und wenn doch... bitte macht Vorschläge, die in Betracht ziehen, was in dieser AN steht... nun muss ich noch einmal etwas betonen: es handelt sich bei dieser Geschichte eben nicht um eine nette Romanze zwischen Harry und Snape und es wird auch niemals eine harmlose Liebesbeziehung im BDSM - Stil zwischen den beiden geben... Snape ist in dieser Story ein sehr böser Mann - nicht harmloser, sondern eher noch gefährlicher als Voldemort. _

_Es ist ihm nicht an Harry gelegen, sondern nur daran, aus diesem eine Kreatur seines Willens zu machen - er konnte Harry Potter nicht leiden, hasste ihn. Das Wesen, dem er jetzt eine merkwürdige Art von ‚Zuneigung' entgegenbringt, ist für ihn keineswegs der Junge Harry Potter, sondern das willenlose Geschöpf, dem er mit gnadenloser seelischer und körperlicher Härte seinen Willen aufzwingt._

_Es wird niemals eine wirkliche Liebesbeziehung zwischen den beiden geben und schon gar keine D/s-Beziehung (!!!) - da eine Beziehung aus dem BDSM - Bereich auf dem ultimativem Vertrauen der gleichberechtigten Partner basiert und es niemals einverständlichen Sex zwischen Harry als Gehirnwäscheopfer und Snape als dem Täter geben kann... Harry ist nicht in der Lage, seinen eigenen Willen auszudrücken, er ist manipuliert und programmiert - er kann eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr wirklich erkennen, was er nun selbst eigentlich wollen würde wenn er jemals diese Wahl hatte._

_Sorry, diese Hinweise sind leider notwendig geworden, weil scheinbar viele Snape nicht als so böse sehen wollen und ich nun schon wiederholt darum gebeten worden bin, die beiden doch zu einem gleichberechtigten Paar zu machen... Wie sollte das in ‚Enigma' funktionieren? _

_Wenn ich jetzt beginne, die Beziehung so darzustellen, als entwickle sich daraus so etwas wie eine Partnerschaft, würde das die Folgen von Vergewaltigung und Missbrauch verharmlosen. Und aus eben dem gleichen Grund würde ich jetzt auch keine Lemon zwischen den beiden schreiben - weil es zwar durchaus so ist, dass Harry ja mittlerweile glaubt, er liebe Snape, aber dies ist der Effekt der Gehirnwäsche und da habe ich die Verpflichtung, eine Grenze zu ziehen und nichts... Anregenderes... zu schreiben._

_Und das kommt für mich keinesfalls in Frage - das passiert meines Erachtens schon in viel zu vielen Gehirnwäsche-Geschichten und ist ein Schlag in das Gesicht von allen, denen jemals Gewalt angetan wurde und denen dabei Gefühle aufgezwungen wurden, die sie nicht wollten. _

_Wenn ich eine Geschichte schreibe, in der dieses Thema als Hauptbestandteil vorkommt, habe ich, wie ich finde, die Verantwortung, die Opfer auch als solche anzusehen, ihr Leiden zu beschreiben und keineswegs zu verwässern, wie schlimm es ihnen geht. Es darf kein: "Es war ja vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm für Harry - wenn er jetzt Snape jetzt liebt."... geben. Es ist, war und bleibt auch noch für eine Weile sehr schlimm für ihn!!! _

_Die Zuneigung die Harry für Snape empfindet entspricht mehr einem hilflosen Klammern an den einzigen Sozialkontakt, den er überhaupt hat - der alles in seinem Leben bestimmt. Das ist keineswegs zu verwechseln mit einer Liebe im eigentlichen Sinne. Und diese Zuneigung, obwohl unwillkürlicher Schutzmechanismus, ist keineswegs eine Erleichterung für Harry - früher hatte er doch wenigstens noch diese Distanz, die Kraft, Snape zu hassen - jetzt hängt er emotional total von dessen Wohlwollen ab - nicht nur rein physisch, sein körperliches Überleben und seine Gesundheit, sondern auch psychisch._

_Mittlerweile reicht ein ungehaltener Blick Snapes und Harry bricht zusammen - hat einen Effekt auf ihn wie es sonst für einen gesunden Menschen wohl nur grausame, körperliche Gewalt hätte. Und selbst die wendet Snape ja an..._

_Egal wie augenscheinlich sanft Snape jetzt mit Harry umgeht - selbst wenn er wie durch ein Wunder auf einmal seine Fehler einsieht und zum Weißmagier mutiert - die seelischen Verletzungen, die er Harry zugefügt hat, würden jeden Gedanken an eine auch noch so zaghafte Verbindung im romantischen oder auch nur freundschaftlichen Sinne absolut und für immer unmöglich machen - selbst wenn Snape auf einmal ein absoluter Heiliger würde! _

_Darzustellen, dass die traumatischen Erfahrungen nicht einfach so verschwinden und das man nicht einfach darüber hinweggehen kann wie über einen verheilten Armbruch - einfach, weil die seelischen Folgen weitaus tiefer reichen - tut vielleicht (nein, ganz bestimmt sogar) mehr weh beim Lesen/Schreiben, aber ist das einzig Richtige, wenn man auch beim Horror-Schreiben noch einen Funken Anstand besitzt. _

_Und: Snape ist nicht interessiert daran, einen gleichberechtigten Partner zu haben. Sein Interesse liegt noch nicht einmal wirklich auf dem Bereich des Sexes... Nein, er ist machthungrig, würde alles tun, um die Macht zu erhalten, die er über den Geist und die Psyche seiner Opfer hat. Harry... ich bezweifle, dass Enigma - Harry jemals wieder dazu fähig sein wird, eine romantische Beziehung mit einem Menschen einzugehen, geschweige denn, eine körperliche. Er ist zu traumatisiert - und er kennt Sexualität nur in Form von Niederlage, von Gewalt, von Pflicht, von Unterwerfung und Verletzung... Partnerschaft wäre für ihn nicht möglich, und auf gar keinen Fall wäre sie es mit dem Mann, der ihn gebrochen hat!_

_Es fällt mir sehr schwer, etwas zu den beiden zu schreiben - ich bin seit der Geiselnahme, die ich damals habe mit ansehen müssen, zugegebenermaßen sehr viel sensibler gegenüber seelischer/körperlicher Gewalt geworden und jede Szene, die in irgendeiner Art Grausamkeit darstellt, tut mir selbst ungleich mehr weh als vor diesem Überfall. Jedes Wort, jede Zeile tat mir mindestens ebenso weh wie den Opfern...Doch wenn ich jetzt weicher werde in den Beschreibungen, verwässere ich die Story und ich möchte eben auch auf jeden Fall vermeiden, dass auf einmal der Eindruck entsteht, Snape könne für Harry irgendwann einmal weniger bedrohlich sein._

_Ich kann natürlich den Wunsch vieler Leser nach einer etwas... freundlicheren Beziehung zwischen Harry und Snape verstehen... gerade wegen meiner eigenen...Faszination ;-)... mit dem Thema D/s gerate ich da immer wieder in Versuchung, es eher D/s-artig zu schreiben, gerade wegen der Herr/Sklave - Konstellation zwischen den beiden. Gerade deshalb muss ich sehr, sehr vorsichtig sein, wenn ich schreibe - damit ich nicht den Stoff für "Scenes" liefere sondern Gewalt als das darstelle, was sie ist._

_Dieses Kapitel hat mir große Schwierigkeiten bereitet, aber aus anderen Gründen... nun, später kommen dann wieder bessere Kapitel...Wundert Euch in diesem Kapitel nicht über den merkwürdigen Aufbau - keine Sorge, ihr bekommt noch genug vom Gespräch zwischen Ron und seiner Schwester zu lesen - ich liebe nun mal Flashbacks ;-)))) Auch welche, in denen Snape und Harry wieder vorkommen )_

_Antworten an die Reviewer sind unter dem Kapitel - auch die Antworten auf die Reviews zum 12. Kapitel - irgendwie ist da das letzte Mal was schief gelaufen - sorry! Und entschuldigt die wieder mal ewig lange AN, aber mich hat irgendwie beunruhigt, dass einige Leser scheinbar immer noch daran festhalten, Snape auch in Enigma noch als gar nicht so schlimm anzusehen - er ist eben ein Mann, der mitfühlen kann, doch dieses Mitgefühl ganz bewusst kontrolliert und scheinbar per Knopfdruck auf eiskalt schalten kann._

_Ein kleiner Nachtrag - ich weiß, dass Ginny Weasley im Canon nicht Virginia, sondern Ginevra heißt - aber einige dieser Szenen (speziell einige mit Lucius) waren geschrieben bevor JK Rowling das gesagt hat. Und da die Bedeutung des Namens Virginia ein wundervoller Aufhänger für ein paar von Lucius Malfoys Gedanken ist ;-))) , werde ich das auch nicht mehr ändern... Zumal Malfoy in späteren Kapiteln noch eine größere Rolle spielen wird und ich es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn er sie in seiner Aversion für Abkürzungen ständig Ginevra nennen würde... Sorry, aber... da ist mir Virginia lieber... Und da dies ein AU ist, wo sowieso einiges dem Canon widerspricht, werdet ihr wohl damit leben können, oder?_

_Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen - ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch!_

* * *

**Kapitel 14:**

**Nur für seine Sklavin**

_Nach dem Gespräch: Rons und Hermiones Quartier auf Pettygrew Manor_

Später konnte Ron gar nicht mehr genau sagen, wie sie eigentlich in ihr Quartier gelangt waren.

Nur eines würde ihm immer und ewig in Erinnerung bleiben - die mit Zweifeln, Hoffnung und Angst durchwachte Nacht, in der er die schwierigste Entscheidung zu treffen hatte, die er jemals fällen hatte müssen.

Sein Instinkt sagte ihm vollkommen widersprüchliche Dinge... Einerseits schrie alles in ihm, das Hermione zu ihm gehörte, dass er nicht mehr ohne sie leben konnte, dass sie ihn brauchte und dass er sie niemals aus seinen Händen geben konnte ohne sich selbst zu verlieren.

Doch dann schlugen sofort wieder die Schuldgefühle zu, und er fragte sich entsetzt, wie viel von diesen Gefühlen noch die Gefühle eines Mannes gegenüber seiner Geliebten waren - und wie viel davon nur dem Machtgefühl, dem Besitzerstolz entsprang, dass er schon lange empfand.

Wie oft hatte er so mit ihr im Bett gelegen - sie an seine Seite gekuschelt, in einer beschützenden Umarmung, während er sich Gedanken zu ihrer beider Zukunft gemacht hatte.

Wie viele Nächte hatten sie so verbracht... wie viele schmerzhafte Erkenntnisse hatte er gehabt, während er, so wie jetzt in diesem Augenblick, auf ihr blasses, friedlich schlafendes Gesicht sah.

Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach so... weggeben!

Und doch... Ginny.

Es war wirklich seine kleine Schwester und... sie hatte tatsächlich angeboten, ihm unter Veritaserum Rede und Antwort zu stehen...

So wenig er eigentlich von diesen Dingen verstand... er wusste, es gab keinerlei Methode, sich vor dem Effekt des Serums zu schützen... Sie war tatsächlich dazu bereit gewesen, sich seinen Fragen auszusetzen.

Hatte ihm vertraut!

Sicher, auf seine Frage hatte sie gesagt, das sie ihm vertrauen konnte, weil sie durch Zauber gesichert war... doch Ron wusste, kein Zauber der Welt hätte ihr Sicherheit geben können, wenn er ihr, während sie unter dem Einfluss des Serums gestanden hätte, ein paar Fragen gestellt hätte, die ihm ihre intimsten Gedanken offen gelegt hätten.

Und... es hatte ihn selbst überrascht, wie schnell sich sein Hass auf Peter Pettygrew in Zweifeln aufgelöst hatte...

Zuerst hatte sich ein leiser Zweifel gehalten... der Animagus war einfach zu weit aufgestiegen in den Rängen der Deatheater um nicht wirklich ein Schwarzmagier zu sein!

Aber der Gedanke daran, dass Wormtail ihn nicht getötet hatte, als er die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte... Der Gedanke war genug gewesen, um ihn sofort nachdenklich werden zu lassen, als Ginny ihm gesagt hatte, Pettygrew sei nicht was er zu sein schien.

Und dann, als sie die 'Favoriten' erwähnt hatte...

An diesem Punkt war es Ron wie Schuppen vor den Augen gefallen... Wie hatte er nur so dermaßen blind sein können.

Es passte einfach alles... Peter Pettygrews merkwürdig kriecherische Art, die ganz und gar nicht zu den ansonsten so stolzen Mitgliedern des Inneren Kreises passte...

Diese... Geducktheit... die ihm einst so lächerlich und jämmerlich erschienen war... die ihn mehr als alles andere dazu gebracht hatte, die Ratte zu verachten... Wie hatte er so blind sein können!  
Peter Pettygrew verhielt sich in Gegenwart Severus Snapes wie einer der **_Sklaven_**...

Zeigte dieselbe Unsicherheit, Gebrochenheit und... hatte nicht dasselbe arrogante Selbstbewusstsein dass sonst doch so bezeichnend für die neue Elite der Zauberwelt war.

Ron musste sich eingestehen, dass er selbst, Ronald Weasley, trotz all seiner Selbstzweifel, anscheinend über mehr Selbstvertrauen verfügte als der Animagus aus dem Inneren Kreis.

Er hatte Wormtail oft beobachtet, wenn dieser nach Hogwarts gekommen war, geschickt von Voldemort um irgendwelche Nachrichten zu überbringen oder um andere Angelegenheiten zu klären.

Jetzt ließ dieser Gedanke Ron eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen.

Dies alles... hervorgerufen durch eine Gehirnwäsche durch den Mann, der nun Harry in Händen hielt... gelenkt wie eine_ **Marionette**_?

Wie hatte er nur übersehen können, dass die nervöse Anspannung, die Wormtail auszustrahlen schien, sobald er in Snapes Nähe kam, haargenau der entsprach, die jedes Gehirnwäscheopfer, jeden Deatheater, der einst Snapes 'Favorit' gewesen war, auszeichnete.

Wenn er noch einen Augenblick lang gezögert hatte, gezweifelt hatte... war es Erinnerung an die _**Augen**_ des Animagus gewesen, die ihn überzeugt hatte... denn das war es, was Ron schon damals, in jener Nacht, in der er beinahe von diesem hingerichtet worden wäre, so tief verwirrt hatte.

Die Augen des Animagus sprachen von demselben Schmerz, den er auch in Harrys... und, wenn er es sich auch nicht gerne eingestand - auch in denen seiner Sklavin sah... Er hatte den Ausdruck in den Augen dieses dunklen Zauberers gesehen und nicht wirklich verstanden, was ihn daran so irritiert hatte.

Es waren die Augen eines Opfers, das gegen seinen Willen zum Täter gemacht worden war.

Es hatte Ron selbst überrascht, wie schnell ihm die Erkenntnis gekommen war, dass er den Falschen gehasst und verachtet hatte... wie schnell er bereit war, Ginny zu glauben.

Es hatte ihn schockiert und gerade das hatte ihn schließlich dazu gebracht, den Vorschlag seiner Schwester mit harten, verletzenden Worten weit von sich zu weisen.

Wider besseren Wissens.

#Hermione.#

Sie schlief so tief und fest an seiner Seite... so friedlich und vertrauensvoll.

Er hatte ihr nichts von seinem Gespräch mit Ginny erzählt und obwohl es ihm eigentlich in diesem Augenblick sehr Recht war, dass sie ihn zwar fragend ansah, sich aber zurückhielt, wie sie es nun schon lange gelernt hatte, stach es ihm nun, ein paar Stunden später, immer noch tief ins Herz.

Sie liebte Ginny doch ebenso wie er... hatte sie einst ebenso wie er als ihre kleine Schwester angesehen...

Ginny war ihre einstige beste Freundin, die einzige weibliche Freundin, die sie gehabt hatte - und sie _**fragte**_ nicht einmal danach, wie das Gespräch verlaufen war.

Traute sie sich nicht, ihn zu fragen, aus Angst vor einer Ermahnung, scharfen Worten?

Oder... oder hatte sie nur schon allzu sehr gelernt, seine Bedürfnisse in seinem Gesicht abzulesen... Hatte sie nur Rücksicht geübt als sie sah, wie wenig er ihre Fragen in diesem Augenblick brauchen konnte?

Sie schwieg allzu oft.

Ein Teil von ihr, den er einmal sehr geliebt hatte, war verstummt und... er hatte eine Höllenangst davor, dass dieser Teil erstorben war, dass er ihr unmerklich jeden Willen, jedes Selbstbewusstsein geraubt hatte und sie sich nun wie ein Teil seines Selbst empfand und nicht mehr als eigenes Wesen, sondern nur noch als... Sklavin, Leibeigene.

Und die schmerzhafte Wahrheit war, dass er sie eben auch so sah...

Er vermisste seine temperamentvolle Freundin Hermione Granger, aber im Alltag konnte er nur allzu oft erkennen, dass er nur noch die Sklavin Mione tolerieren konnte...

Lange schon auf jedes Aufbegehren gegen seine Entscheidungen mit höchster Gereiztheit reagiert hatte, reflexartig, nicht einmal bewusst - bis ihn Seamus dann ermahnend ansah, ihn am Arm fasste und alleine dadurch daran erinnerte, wer er, Ron, war und was er nicht sein wollte... Bis es auch Seamus aufgegeben zu haben schien.

Eigentlich war ihm sehr klar, wie seine Entscheidung ausfallen musste... Sein Verstand sagte ihm sehr deutlich, dass Ginny die Wahrheit sagte...

Und alleine die Erinnerung an Pettygrews Augen... an Harrys Augen, die den Augen des Animagus so erschreckend glichen dass es Ron im Nachhinein unglaublich fand, nicht schon viel früher realisiert zu haben, dass der Animagus die Augen eines 'Sklaven' hatte, nicht die eines Deatheaters.

Und doch... es war nicht bis vor dem Morgengrauen, dass er sich dazu durchringen konnte, Hermione behutsam zu wecken und ihr dann so schonend wie möglich beizubringen, dass sie von nun an bei Ginny bleiben würde.

Ihre Reaktion war ein ungläubiges Weiten ihrer Augen und... dann rutschte sie vom Bett, fiel davor, vor ihm auf die Knie und begann zu weinen und zu flehen in einer Weise, wie sie es noch nie zuvor getan hatte...

Sie bezeichnete ihn zum allerersten Mal als **_Herr_** ohne im Gemeinschaftsraum oder in Gegenwart von Deatheatern zu sein... Es fühlte sich an wie ein Peitschenhieb ins Gesicht und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er zusammenzuckte, nahm sich aber schnell wieder zusammen.

Einerseits hasste er jenen Teil von sich, der eine so ruhige Fassade zeigen konnte, während sie nicht aufhörte zu betteln, er solle sie nicht verlassen, nicht im Stich lassen... andererseits wusste er, dass er fest bleiben, sich nicht überreden lassen durfte, nicht schwach werden...

Seine Sicherheit, auch wenn die Zweifel noch immer in ihm wüteten, war das einzige Abschiedsgeschenk, das er ihr geben konnte... zusammen mit der Zusicherung, dass er sie immer lieben würde, niemals aufhören würde, sie zu lieben.

Erst nachdem er sie zurück aufs Bett gezogen hatte und begann, sie mit zärtlichen Händen zu streicheln, sie noch ein letztes Mal vor seiner Abreise zu lieben, und die ganze Zeit liebevolle, beruhigende Worte auf sie einsprach, beruhigte sie sich etwas, hörte auf, zu flehen, doch ihr Schluchzen verlor sich nicht.

Sie hatte - für den Augenblick - resigniert... und Ron begriff, dass sie wohl alles akzeptiert hätte, was er entschied.

Es war erst in diesem Augenblick, in dem er endgültig erkannte, dass seine Entscheidung die Richtige sein musste.

Er hatte sie bereits in einer Weise geschädigt, die nicht weniger schlimm als eine Gehirnwäsche war. Und so sehr ihn auch Selbstzweifel plagten - er war sich sicher, dass Ginny Hermiones einzige Chance war - wie auch immer er selbst mit einem Leben ohne seine Sklavin umgehen konnte.

Er musste seine Freundin Hermione Granger vor dem Schwarzmagier schützen, in den er sich gerade verwandelte ohne es verhindern zu können.

Und so musste er das Risiko eingehen, sie bei seiner Schwester zu lassen - auf die Gefahr hin, sich auf furchtbare Weise zu täuschen... doch wenn er ehrlich mit sich war: Hermione befand sich nun bereits in einem Zustand, der beinahe nicht schlimmer hätte sein können...

* * *

_Sonntagnachmittag: Rons Abreise_

Etwas an der Art und Weise, in der Ron Hermione zum Abschied in seine Arme schloss, verursachte ein merkwürdiges, ziemlich ungutes Gefühl in Ginny.

Er war liebevoll, aber auch in diesem Augenblick verlor sich dieser neue, strenge Ausdruck nicht, diese fast schon arrogante Art, mit der er Hermione an sich drückte, und ihr wie ein Vater seinem Kind zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.

Wenig später löste er sich aus der Umarmung und verließ den Raum, ohne noch ein Wort des Abschieds zu sagen oder sich umzudrehen. Es sah aus wie eine Flucht - und Ginny vermutete, dass es auch genau das war - wenn er sich nur einmal umgedreht hätte, hätte er es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr über das Herz gebracht, Hermione alleine zurückzulassen.

Ginnys Blick ruhte einen Augenblick lang auf ihr, die in ihrem abgetragenen Kleid und mit hängenden Schultern in der Mitte der Eingangshalle stand und Ginnys Bruder wie hypnotisiert hinterher sah... fassungslos, dass dieser tatsächlich ging, sie verließ...

Ginny hatte noch nie etwas Verloreneres gesehen.

Langsam, um ihre Freundin nicht zu erschrecken - sie hatte genug Gehirnwäscheopfer erlebt, um zu wissen, dass schon kleinste Anlässe ausreichen konnte, um diese erneut zu traumatisieren - trat sie neben Hermione und flüsterte sanft: "Hermione, er wird wiederkommen, sobald er kann."

Der Blick, den ihr Hermione daraufhin zuwarf, war voller Schmerz und einen kleinen Augenblick lang glaubte Ginny einen Funken Wut in ihren Augen zu erkennen, der aber sogleich wieder erlosch, als sie die Augen senkte und leise, mit halb erstickter Stimme erwiderte: "Ja, Herrin."

Ginny unterdrückte den Wunsch zu schreien, obgleich ihr dies unsagbar schwer fiel.

Hier war wieder eines dieser Opfer, dieser versklavten Wesen, die Peter manchmal mit nach Hause brachte, befreit aus den Fängen von Deatheatern.

Doch dies hier... dies hier war anders.

Schlimmer.

Denn nicht bei Snape oder einem seiner Kumpanen war sie gewesen, sondern bei Ron, ihrem Bruder!

Wie konnte ihr **_Bruder_** verantwortlich sein für diese ungeheure Gebrochenheit, die ihre frühere beste Freundin hier ausstrahlte!

Peter hatte, bei aller Verschwiegenheit, doch versucht, sie zu warnen - doch sie hatte eben dies nicht wirklich hören wollen... Und hier war er, der höchst schmerzhafte Beweis, dass der Erbe des Dunklen Lords geschickt, einflussreich genug war, um selbst den stärksten, gutherzigsten Gryffindor zum Schwarzmagier zu machen.

Peter hatte gesagt, sie solle sich darauf gefasst machen, dass der Mann, den sie auf ihrer Geburtstagsfeier treffen würde, nicht mehr derselbe sein würde, nicht mehr derjenige, den sie früher in einem anderen Leben einmal gekannt hatte... ...aber sie hatte niemals diese Ausmaße erahnt, auch wenn sie sich im Nachhinein klar darüber war, dass ihr ihre Erfahrung mit den Schwarzmagiern und dem, was sie mittlerweile über die unheimlichen Fähigkeiten des Erben des Dunklen Lords wusste eigentlich genug hätte sagen müssen, um nun nicht so furchtbar erschrocken zu sein.

An der Art, wie Ron Hermione ansah, erkannte sie zwar seine Gefühle für dieses Mädchen, aber ansonsten war er jedes Zoll so herablassend und arrogant gegenüber Sklaven wie es auch der Lord of Malfoy war.

Es war, als wohnten zwei Seelen in Rons Brust - die eine der zartfühlende, warmherzige Junge von einst, und dann diese andere, neue Seite, hervorgebracht durch die Umstände, unter denen er gezwungen war zu leben - eine Seite, die hart war, zu allem eine gefühllose Fassade zeigend, die vielleicht nicht mehr so sehr Fassade war, wie er wohl selbst gerne gewollt hätte.

Und dann, dieses Aufblitzen in seinen Augen... von etwas, dass sie nur als einen einzigen Schmerz identifizieren konnte, sobald seine eiskalte Fassade Risse bekam.

Er war so ernst... so bitter... geworden... seine Züge zeigten, dass er jedes Lachen verlernt zu haben schien - eisern selbstbeherrscht, sich keinerlei Blöße gebend vor dem Lord of Malfoy und den übrigen Deatheatern des Inneren.

Hätte sie ihn nicht einst als ihren Bruder gekannt, und hätte sie nicht die Wärme gesehen, mit der er Hermione angesehen hatte - so hätte selbst sie nicht unterscheiden können zwischen dem Verhalten eines zukünftigen Deatheaters und dem ihres Bruders.

Ginny riss sich von diesen beängstigenden Gedanken los.

"Hermione, ich bin es doch... Ginny. Du brauchst mich nicht so anzureden... Ich bin keine andere als noch vor zwei Jahren..."

An Hermiones zögerlichem... zweifelndem Blick erkannte Ginny, dass diese ihr nicht glauben konnte.

Es gab ihr einen schmerzhaften Stich, aber wie auch hätte Hermione, nachdem sie erlebt hatte, wie sich ihr bester Freund in einen anderen verwandelte, noch glauben können, dass sie, die doch offensichtlich mit den obersten Deatheatern per du war, nicht eine ebensolche Veränderung durchgemacht hatte wie ihr Bruder?

Und so lächelte Ginny ihre merklich zitternde Freundin beruhigend an und legte vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, einen Arm um sie: "Komm mit mir, wir müssen einen Platz zum schlafen für Dich finden. Vielleicht... Möchtest Du bei mir, in meinen Räumen schlafen?"

Ginny fehlinterpretierte Hermiones erstaunten Blick und fügte hastig hinzu: "Natürlich, wenn Du lieber in einem der Gästezimmer untergebracht werden möchtest? - Pettygrew Manor ist riesig und ich glaube nicht, dass uns so schnell der Platz ausgehen wird."

Hermiones Antwort war so ungläubig, voller Angst vor Enttäuschung, dass Ginny Tränen unterdrücken musste: "Darf ich...? Ich habe seit Jahren nicht mehr... alleine in einem Raum geschlafen... Ich glaube... ich könnte nicht mehr... so alleine schlafen..."

Dann wurde sie rot vor Scham und blickte zu Boden.

Während Ginny sie langsam in Richtung ihrer Räume dirigierte, dachte sie über diese Reaktion nach.

Zu sagen, dass sie ihr nicht gefiel, wäre eine pure Untertreibung gewesen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, das Ron nicht etwas getan hatte, dass für Ginny undenkbar gewesen wäre - die Tatsache ausgenutzt hatte, dass Hermione so sehr von ihm abhängig war.

Zu früheren Zeiten wäre Ginny niemals auf die Idee gekommen, so etwas auch nur im Entferntesten in Erwägung zu ziehen.

Doch sie war schon lange nicht mehr jenes unerfahrene Küken, das sie es gewesen war, bevor sie zu Peter gekommen war.

Sie hatte auf Pettygrew Manor die Folgen von dem gesehen, was Menschen Menschen antun konnten - was Männer Frauen, Vätern ihren Kindern - Freunde ihren Freunden antaten, waren sie nur weit genug verstrickt in die Gefilde der schwarzen Magie.

Und bei aller Liebe, die aus Rons Augen gesprochen hatte, als er sich von seiner Sklavin verabschiedet hatte..., Ginny hatte auch mitbekommen, dass er furchtbar autoritär mit ihr umging - und richtiggehend kalt war gegenüber anderen, die er als Sklaven identifizierte, wie zum Beispiel Michael - und das Hermione ihm nur ein einziges Mal wirklich widersprochen hatte - als es darum ging, sie bei ihr auf Pettygrew Manor zu lassen.

Und selbst dieser leise, verzweifelte Protest war von Ron im Keim erstickt worden, indem er sie in die Arme schloss und sagte: "Es ist besser für Dich, Kleines." Und keine Widerrede mehr gelten ließ - sie zwar noch tröstete, doch keinen Millimeter mehr in seinem Entschluss zu wanken schien, ganz gleich, wie viele Tränen Hermione vergoss.

Auch wenn Ginny in diesem Fall fühlte, dass es zu Hermiones Besten war - es sprach auch von einer gewissen... Gnadenlosigkeit, die sie erschreckte... Wie oft es wohl so gewesen sein musste - Ron beschloss etwas und Hermione hatte damit leben müssen - vollkommen machtlos, angewiesen darauf, dass er das Richtige tat.

Ansonsten hatte etwas, das Ginny nur als sklavische Ergebenheit bezeichnen konnte, in den Augen Hermiones gestanden, wann immer Ron etwas sagte oder sich Blicke von Herrn und Sklavin trafen.

Sicher, es war auch Ginny nicht entgangen, dass Hermione keinerlei Angst vor ihm zeigte, sondern ganz im Gegenteil einen sicheren Hafen in Ron zu sehen schien.

Doch trotzdem hatte das Verhalten der beiden eindeutig gezeigt, wer in dieser Beziehung das Sagen, die Macht hatte - und dies auch wie selbstverständlich zu erwarten schien.

Ein Blick, eine Geste Rons hatte genügt, um dazu zu führen, dass Hermione sprang und sich bemühte, seine Wünsche zu erfüllen - möglichst noch bevor er diese überhaupt artikuliert hatte.

Das Mädchen Hermione Granger, dass Ginny einmal gekannt hatte, hätte sich von einem Mann niemals so... herumkommandieren lassen, egal wie sehr sie diesen liebte.

Ginny fragte sich, während ihr ein eisiger Schauer durch den Körper lief, was wohl genau zu dieser Veränderung geführt haben mochte.

Von den Lebensbedingungen innerhalb Hogwarts wusste sie so gut wie gar nichts. Sicher... sie wusste, die Muggelgeborenen, die noch da waren, waren versklavt worden, durften nicht zaubern...

Während die reinblütigen Schüler in sowohl weißer als auch schwarzer Magie unterrichtet wurden und das mehr und mehr von ihnen sich den Rängen der Deatheater anschlossen, sobald sie graduierten.

Peter hatte ihr nur wage Informationen über die Veränderungen gegeben, die Severus Snape in der Zauberschule eingeführt hatte, und ihre Fragen sonst oft mit einem traurigen Lächeln und den Worten: "Je weniger Du über diese Dinge weißt, desto besser für Dich, Annie-child." abgeblockt.

Da es ihm offensichtlich sehr schwer fiel, über alles, was mit dem Tränkemeister zusammenhing zu sprechen, hatte sie seine Weigerung, ihr mehr zu erzählen widerwillig akzeptiert - solange er ihr nur regelmäßig bestätigte das Ron lebte und gesund und munter war.

Was nur hatte dazu geführt dass ihr zwar sehr temperamentvoller aber zugleich auch herzensguter Bruder nun das Gehabe eines abgebrühten Schwarzmagiers an den Tag legte, dessen versteinerte Miene trotz all ihrer Begegnungen mit den Deatheatern und vor allem mit den Gehirnwäscheopfern Snapes tiefer erschütterte als alles andere, was sie bisher gesehen hatte - vielleicht, weil es sich bei diesem so fremd erscheinenden und doch so unglaublich geliebten Menschen um ihren Bruder Ron handelte, dem die äußeren Umstände aufgezwungen hatten sich so zu verändern, das es ihr obwohl sie ihn Zeit ihres Lebens gekannt hatte, nun schwer fiel, diese unleserliche, wie eingefrorene Fassade zu durchschauen, die er schon reflexartig aufzusetzen schien, sobald er sich beobachtet fühlte.

Ginny fragte sich, ob es für die Deatheater in Hogwarts ebenso offensichtlich war wie für sie, dass Rons Miene kaum merklich weicher wurde, wenn sein Blick auf Hermione fiel, auch wenn nichts in seinem Verhalten darauf hindeuten mochte, dass er in dieser mehr als seine Sklavin sah - solange er sich nicht sicher war, das niemand anwesend war, der dieses als weißmagische Schwäche deuten hätte können.

Ginny wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als sie vor den Räumen ankamen, die sie bewohnte, seit Peter sie damals in letzter Sekunde aus Hogwarts herausgeholt hatte.

Mit einem, wie sie hoffte beruhigenden, Lächeln, ließ sie Hermiones Hand, die sie noch immer in der ihren gehalten hatte, los und öffnet die schwere Eichentür, die mit einem Muggelschloss verschlossen gewesen war.

Dann trat sie ein und merkte erst ein paar Augenblicke später, dass ihr Hermione nicht gefolgt war, sondern immer noch wie versteinert in der weitoffenen Tür stand, der Blick wie... hypnotisiert... auf der Tür.

Ginny brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu verstehen, was los war. Eine Welle von Mitleid erfasste sie, als sie dem Blick Hermiones folgte und dann leise, um diese nicht zu erschrecken, sagte: "Hermione, ich schließe nur ab, weil ein paar von den kleineren Jungs die nervige Angewohnheit haben, in allen unverschlossenen Räumen auf Entdeckungsreise zu gehen..."

Dann, nach einem kurzen Zögern, trat sie zurück zu Hermione und drückte dieser den schweren Messingschlüssel in die Hand: "Hier, ich habe leider bis jetzt nur einen Schlüssel aber wenn Du mir versprichst, auf ihn aufzupassen, kannst Du ihn verwahren. Lass nur nichts unverschlossen, wenn du rausgehst."

Mit einem Zwinkern setzte sie hinzu: "Zum Glück sind die kleinen Schlingel Muggelkinder und nicht älter als 7. Sonst sind sie fast schlimmer als Fred und George es waren - und ich schaudere, was diese Satansbraten tun würden, hätten sie Zauberkräfte... Dann würde dieses Schloss sie auch nicht mehr aufhalten können."

In ihrer Stimme lag keine Abneigung - sie hatte keinerlei Aversion gegen Muggel - schließlich hegte sie gerade gegenüber Michael fast dieselbe Zuneigung, die sie auch Peter entgegenbrachte - er war in gewisser Weise ihr zweiter Ziehvater geworden, und was sie nicht mit Peter besprechen konnte, besprach sie mit seinem Geliebten, mit dem sie sich schon am Tag ihrer Ankunft auf Pettygrew Manor angefreundet hatte.

Ein derart ungläubiger Ausdruck trat auf Hermiones Gesicht, dass Ginny zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Wochenende damit kämpfte, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Ron hatte ihr von Hermiones Klaustrophobie erzählt, mit stockender Stimme erzählt, dass er in Hogwarts gezwungen war, sie in sein Dormitorium zu sperren, doch dieser Ausdruck grenzenloser Verwunderung und ... Dankbarkeit... den sie jetzt in Hermiones Augen las, tat fast schon weh, genauso wie das zaghafte Lächeln, mit dem sie Ginny nun bedachte.

Sie schluckte den schmerzhaften Kloß in ihrer Kehle hinunter und erwiderte das freundliche Lächeln, bevor sie sagte: "Warum kommst du nicht rein und siehst dir an, wie ich so lebe?"

Hermione schien einen soliden Anker zu brauchen, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte, und so streckte ihr Ginny wieder die Hand hin, und sie ergriff sie mit eiskalten, zitternden Fingern.

Die darauf folgende Viertelstunde verbrachte Ginny damit, Hermione ihre Räume zu zeigen.

Sie hatte gewusst, dass Peter sehr großzügig gewesen war und ihr die hellsten, weiträumigsten Zimmer von ganz Pettygrew Manor gegeben hatte - doch erst jetzt, als sie Hermiones Erstaunen und die langsam von dieser abfallende Anspannung bemerkte, wurde ihr wirklich bewusst, welches Glück sie im Vergleich zu ihrer Freundin gehabt hatte.

Mit Erleichterung beobachtete sie, wie Hermione immer gelöster wurde, schließlich sogar ihre Hand losließ und spontan ihre Begeisterung über die schöne Aussicht ausdrückte, die man von diesem Zimmern aus hatte.

Ginny setzte sich ruhig auf die Couch, während eine immer gelassener wirkende Hermione das Wohnzimmer erkundete, wie in Trance, mit fast verträumtem, andächtigem Staunen.

Bis sie an das Bücherregal kam, dass die gesamte Breitseite des Zimmers ausfüllte.

Hier stockte sie kurz, um dann, mit einer fast zärtlich anmutenden Bewegung die rechte Hand ausstreckte und mit den Fingerspitzen über den Einband der Bücher strich, die dort standen.

Dann jedoch, mit einem mal, zuckte sie zurück und ihre gesamte Entspanntheit war verschwunden, und jener furchtbaren, ängstlichen... demütigen Haltung gewichen, die sie zuvor gezeigt hatte.

Ginny kniff die Augen zusammen, und fragte so sanft und leise wie möglich: "Hermione? Was ist denn los?"

Ihre Freundin sah sie mit angsterfüllten Augen an: "Magie... Das... Das sind... sind Bücher über Magie... Es... es... tut mir leid..."

Jetzt verstand Ginny auf einmal... Das Verbot, dass in Hogwarts - und der übrigen Zauberwelt - für muggelgeborene Sklaven galt... Keine Zauberei, keinerlei Bücher über Zauberei.

Kurz entschlossen stand Ginny auf, nahm eines der Bücher, deren Einband Hermione zuvor so andächtig berührt hatte, aus dem Regal und drückte es Hermione in die Hand: "Hier ist das anders, Hermione. Niemand verbietet Dir hier, zu lesen, was du möchtest. Du kannst jederzeit jedes meiner Bücher lesen, wenn Du das möchtest, und Peter selbst hat eine große Auswahl an sowohl Muggelbüchern als auch welchen aus der Zauberwelt. Er freut sich sicher, wenn Du Interesse für seine Bibliothek zeigst. Ich bin ein bisschen zu wenig interessiert daran für seinen Geschmack..."

Hermiones Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Sie starrte Ginny einen Moment lang, sah dann auf das Buch in ihren Händen, als könne sie es gar nicht fassen - und begann dann herzzerreißend zu weinen.

Ginny zog sie an sich und spürte, wie Hermiones Körper vor unterdrückten Schluchzern bebte. "Lass es raus, es ist doch ok... Ich verstehe schon..."

Es dauerte lange, bis sich Hermione ein wenig beruhigte.

Ginny hatte sie beide zur Couch manövriert und so saßen sie nun eine Weile eng aneinandergekuschelt da, bis sich Hermiones Schluchzen verlor.

Als sie sich aus Ginnys Umarmung löste, und Ginny sie vorsichtig fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei, sah Hermione sie nur an und nickte - augenscheinlich unfähig, auch nur einen einzigen Ton zu sagen.

"Hier auf Pettygrew Manor gibt es keine Sklaven, Hermione. Du bist meine Freundin, nicht meine Sklavin, und niemand, der hier lebt, wird dich je wie eine behandeln..." Und Hermiones Erschöpfung bemerkend, setzte sie hinzu: "Jetzt ruhe dich erst mal aus. Heute Abend sorgen wir dann für eine bessere Schlafstätte, aber ich glaube, für jetzt wird die Couch hier reichen, oder?"

Hermione, das Buch noch immer an sich gepresst wie einen großen Schatz, flüsterte mit immer noch bebender Stimme: "Danke. Danke... Ginny."

Innerlich jubelte es in Ginny - es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass sich Hermione getraut hatte, sie bei ihrem Vornamen zu nennen.

Sie stand auf und, während sie Hermione zudeckte, lächelte sie sie noch einmal freundlich an und sagte: "Gerne geschehen, Hermione. Ich freue mich sehr, dass Du jetzt auch hier bist."

Hermione schlief schon nach wenigen Sekunden ein - sowohl physisch als auch psychisch vollkommen erschöpft.

Ginny setzte sich noch für ein paar Minuten in einen neben der Couch stehenden Sessel und betrachtete das blasse Gesicht ihrer schlafenden Freundin. Sie musste nachdenken.

Schon jetzt hatte sie das Gefühl, besser zu verstehen, warum Hermione zu dem gebrochenen Wesen geworden war, dass sie hier nun vor sich hatte.

Wie oft hatte sie selbst, Ginny, sich schon eingesperrt, eingekesselt gefühlt... und das, obwohl sie sich innerhalb Pettygrew Manors und den dazugehörigen, ausgedehnten Ländereien frei bewegen konnte, vor niemandem außer dem Dunklen Lord, seinem Erben, und Lucius Malfoy zu ducken hatte.

Und sogar dies... durch ihren Rang als Mündel eines der Deatheater des Inneren konnte sie erwarten, dass ihr von den Schwarzmagiern ein, wenn auch allerdings nur widerwillig gezollter Respekt gezollt wurde.

Wie anders musste es für Hermione sein, wie unglaublich viel schlimmer?

Und Ron.

Sie selbst hatte ja ebenfalls lernen müssen, in Gegenwart des Dunklen Lords und seiner Anhänger eine stoische, kühl-arrogante Fassade zu wahren und sich die Übelkeit zu verkneifen, die jedes Mal in ihr aufstieg, wenn diese von ihren jeweiligen Aktivitäten berichteten... - aber zumindest war sie nicht gezwungen, diese Fassade für 24 Stunden am Tag und an 7 Tagen in der Woche beizubehalten.

Und Peter hätte ihr selbst diese Situationen gerne erspart, diese Abendessen, zu denen sich der Innere Kreis traf und dazu seine gesamte Sippschaft mitzubringen hatte.

Ihr einziger Halt an solchen Abenden war Peter gewesen - und Draco, für den sie stark sein musste, denn der Junge, der sich seinem früheren Hausvorstand auch heute noch nicht in die Augen zu sehen traute, litt bei solchen Gelegenheiten unter richtiggehenden Panikattacken.

Sie hatten sich angefreundet, was an sich schon ein Wunder war, wenn man daran dachte, wie Draco sich während der Zeit, in der er in Hogwarts gewesen war, ihr und ihren Brüdern gegenüber verhalten hatte.

Heute natürlich war ihr auch in dieser Hinsicht einiges klar - vor allem war eines deutlich - der Junge, dessen Hand sich in Panik schmerzhaft in die ihre krallte, sobald sie nebeneinander am Tisch saßen und der Tränkemeister den Raum betrat, war nicht mehr derselbe, der sie und ihre Brüder damals so gehänselt und bei jeder Gelegenheit mit herablassenden Bemerkungen traktiert hatte.

Nein, der Junge, den sie hier auf Pettygrew Manor kennen gelernt hatte, war sensibel, zerbrechlich - und ungefähr so aggressiv wie ein Gänseblümchen.

Peter hatte sie darum gebeten, sich mit ihm anzufreunden, da er nicht leicht Kontakt zu finden schien - die meisten Menschen schüchterten ihn ein, und er hatte, obwohl doch schon viel länger als sie auf Pettygrew Manor, keine gleichaltrigen Freunde, sondern verkroch sich, sobald es ihm erlaubt wurde, in die Bibliothek und las oft bis er über den Büchern einschlief.

Ginny hatte schnell erkannt, dass dies seine Art war, vor den Erinnerungen davonzulaufen, die ihn unweigerlich einholten, sobald er nicht mehr las, sich nicht mehr in Traumwelten versenkte in denen er frei, nicht gefesselt von inneren und äußeren Schranken war...

Bücher waren lange Zeit seine einzigen wirklichen Freunde gewesen - sie verletzten ihn nicht und waren zuverlässig, immer da, wenn er sie brauchte. Freunde, die nichts erwarteten, nicht urteilten und unter Druck setzten.

Ginny hatte all ihren Ehrgeiz darein gesetzt, Dracos Vertrauen zu gewinnen - und anfänglich war er auch vor ihr zurückgeschreckt wie es auch zu erwarten gewesen war.

Doch ihre leise Art, ihre Zurückhaltung, ihr Verständnis hatten dazu geführt, dass er ihr bald sein Vertrauen schenkte und sie waren bald unzertrennlich geworden.

Sie hatte bald begonnen, sich für sein Wohl verantwortlich zu fühlen - und sein Verhalten zeigte genau, dass auch er sie als sein Schutzschild zur Welt sah - in einer Art, in der er wohl niemals einem Mann, und seien es sein Vater oder Peter, hätte vertrauen können.

Abends kam er fast immer noch für eine Stunde zu ihr und sie unterhielten sich - meistens über unverfängliche Themen wie die Pferde, die auf dem zu Pettygrew Manor gehörigen Gut gezüchtet wurden, doch schon bald hatte er sich ihr anvertraut, und ihr Dinge erzählt, die sie nur sehr schwer verkraftet hatte.

So manches Mal hatte er in ihren Armen geweint - aus Scham, aus Angst... aus Verzweiflung... und sie hatte gespürt, dass sie für ihn fast so etwas wie ein Mutterersatz geworden war.

Es hatte sie zusammengeschweißt und obwohl es viel Kraft kostete, diesem traumatisierten Jungen den Halt und die Sicherheit zu geben, die dieser so dringend benötigte, hatte sie auch das Gefühl gehabt, Peter etwas zurückgeben zu können, indem sie ihrem Schützling half.

Denn immerhin hatte Peter verhindert, dass sie in Hogwarts den Deatheatern des Äußeren in die Hände fiel... Und was das bedeutete, konnte sie nicht einmal beginnen zu erahnen - es sei denn, die Schilderungen, die sie von der Nacht des Grauens, wie sie ihr ein Gehirnwäscheopfer Snapes einmal gegenüber genannt hatte, waren ein Indiz für das, was ihr geblüht hätte, hätten die Äußeren sie in ihre Hände bekommen.

Diese ungewöhnliche Freundschaft zwischen einer Weasley und einem Malfoy hatte ein zufriedenes, wissendes Lächeln Peters, ein paar argwöhnische Blicke Lucius Malfoys und die Verwunderung aller hervorgerufen, die ihrer beider Familiengeschichte auch nur im Entferntesten kannten.

Doch sobald deutlich geworden war, wie gut Draco ihre Freundschaft tat, hatte Ginny einen ziemlich unerwartete Unterstützer in Form seines Vaters gefunden, der, geriet sie während eines der Abendessen in eine etwas unangenehme Situation, stets zu ihren Gunsten intervenierte.

Ginny fand es selbst unglaublich, aber sie war nun schon mehrfach in die erstaunliche Situation gekommen, dem Lord of Malfoy dankbar sein zu müssen, und sie hatte aus all dem vor allem eines gelernt: dass man niemals annehmen sollte, ein überzeugter Schwarzmagier wie Lucius Malfoy könne seinen Sohn nicht genauso lieben wie jeder andere Vater.

Ja mehr noch, sie fürchtete ihn nicht mehr so wie früher, weil sie spürte, dass Dracos Schicksal etwas in ihm verändert hatte, ihn unweigerlich zu etwas anderem gemacht hatte - immer noch mit Vorurteilen behaftet, eiskalt über Mord und Folter sprechend - aber im nächsten Moment richtiggehend ängstlich besorgt um seinen einzigen Sohn und Erben.

Und auch wenn es wohl den meisten Menschen entgangen sein mochte - auch seine Haltung gegenüber Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen hatte sich kaum merklich geändert.

Sicher - noch immer sah er mit Arroganz auf sie herab, hielt sich für etwas Besseres als sie - doch mittlerweile konnte er gelten lassen, was ein intelligenter Nichtmagier wie Michael sagte, ohne ihm ärgerlich den Mund zu verbieten.

Ginny wusste soviel von Dracos Therapie, dass es sich bei seinem Therapeuten neben den langen Gesprächen mit Peter auch noch um jemand Außenstehenden handeln musste - jemanden außerhalb von Pettygrew Manor - und sie hatte, obwohl sie niemals danach gefragt hatte, den immer stärker werdenden Verdacht, dass es sich bei diesem geheimnisvollen Therapeuten um einen Muggelpsychiater handelte.

Schon oft hatte Ginny darüber nachgedacht was es für einen Mann wie Lucius Malfoy bedeuten musste, dass seinem Sohn nur mit Hilfe derjenigen zu helfen war, auf die er selbst Zeit seines Lebens herabgesehen, sie verachtet hatte.

Und obwohl glasklar war, dass der Lord of Malfoy noch immer auf Nichtmagier herabsah, es als sein verbrieftes Recht ansah, von ihnen hofiert und bedient zu werden, so hatte er doch zumindest einsehen müssen, dass sie nicht so dumm und hilflos sein konnten, wie er es zuvor geglaubt hatte.

Ein Teil der Verachtung - des Ekels - war aus den silbrig-grauen Augen verschwunden, wann immer sich eine Situation ergab, in der Malfoy zum Beispiel mit Michael sprach - wann auch immer er zum Essen auf Pettygrew Manor war um seinen Sohn zu besuchen.

Natürlich hätte Lucius Malfoy dies niemals offen gesagt, aber alleine die Tatsache, dass er aufgehört hatte, angewidert das Gesicht zu verziehen, wenn ihm bei seinen Besuchen ein Muggel über den Weg lief, sprach Bände in Ginnys Augen.

Ginny bewunderte allerdings auch die stoische Gelassenheit, mit der gerade auch Michael die oft doch ziemlich offensichtliche Geringschätzung ertrug, mit der ihm der Lord of Malfoy begegnete, auch wenn sich dieser zumindest nicht mehr offen feindselig verhielt, sondern seine Verachtung Michaels nichtmagischer Existenz mehr durch Gesten und das stumme Erwarten von Gehorsam zum Ausdruck brachte.

Zum Beispiel stand der sonst so überaus korrekte, auf Etikette bedachte Lord of Malfoy niemals auf, betrat ein Muggel oder Muggelgeborener den Raum, und erwartete wie selbstverständlich von diesen bedient zu werden.

Aber Michael war mit einem versteckten Schmunzeln über all dies hinweggegangen und hatte, soweit der Lord of Malfoy sich darauf einließ, diesen immer wieder in Gespräche verwickelt, während denen Lucius Malfoy dann mehr als einmal zu vergessen schien, dass es sich bei diesem intelligenten und wortgewandten Gesprächspartner, mit dem er da diskutierte, um einen Menschen handelte, dem er sich eigentlich meilenweit überlegen fühlte.

Ginny fühlte, dass sie nicht nur im Vergleich zu Hermione sondern auch zu Ron großes Glück gehabt hatte.

Ron... Ron hatte niemanden, der ihm half; niemanden, der eine schützende Hand über ihn hielt.

Ihr Bruder war gezwungen worden, erwachsen zu werden, doch zu einem furchtbaren Preis.

Was war Ron gezwungen zu tun, welche Gräuel hatte er mit ansehen, und vielleicht selbst verüben müssen, um ihn zu dem Mann mit den harten Zügen zu machen, den sie an diesem Wochenende wieder getroffen hatte?

Und für ihn gab es keinen Ort, an dem er sich sicher fühlen konnte, keine Sicherheit für ihn, und bis zum heutigen Tage, auch keine Sicherheit für Hermione - keine Sicherheit für das Mädchen, dass er liebte.

Ginny hatte deutlich gesehen, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war, seine Sklavin zurückzulassen auf Pettygrew Manor, mit dem Wissen, sie erst in Wochen oder vielleicht Monaten wieder zu sehen.

Das er es trotz des Schmerzes getan hatte, den Ginny in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, war für sie der beruhigende Beweis gewesen, dass ihr Bruder nicht wirklich so kalt und gefühllos war, wie es sein autoritäres Gehabe, seine wie in Marmor gemeißelte Miene glauben machen hätte können.

Er liebte Hermione genug, um sie gehen zu lassen; verzichtete auf sie um ihres Wohles willen - stellte seine eigenen Wünsche hinten an und verriet gerade durch diesen Verzicht, wie tief seine Gefühle für dieses Mädchen gingen; selbst wenn er sie mittlerweile als sein Eigentum betrachten mochte.

In dem Augenblick, in dem Ginny ihm den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, Hermione bei ihr zu lassen, war seine erste Reaktion entschiedene Ablehnung gewesen, und sie hatte all ihre Überzeugungskraft aufwenden müssen, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es für Hermione das Beste war, sie bei ihr und ihrem Vormund zu lassen... und noch nach Beendigung des Gespräches war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass er niemals auf ihren Vorschlag eingehen würde.

Ginny hatte ihn zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen gebeten, und Draco darum gebeten, der am ganzen Leib zitternden Hermione Gesellschaft zu leisten, während sie in einen Nebenraum gingen und als letztes zu hören gewesen war, wie Dracos sanfte Stimme zu ihr sagte: "Steh doch auf, vor mir brauchst du nicht knien..."

Es war kein einfaches Unterfangen gewesen... Ginny hatte immer noch weiche Knie, wenn sie an ihr Gespräch mit Ron dachte... Einen Moment lang hatte er ihr richtig Angst eingejagt....

_Flashback - Der Abend nach Ginnys Geburtstagsfeier_

Rons Miene war zu jener eiskalten, unleserlichen Maske erstarrt gewesen, die Ginny einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ. Sie riss sich zusammen.

Ihr war klar, dass er ihr nicht ein Stück vertraute, ihr nicht vertrauen konnte - immerhin lebte sie auf dem Gut eines Deatheaters den er hasste, und stand offensichtlich in gutem Kontakt zu den Männern, die das heutige Regime der Dunkelheit befehligten.

Und Ron hatte, mehr noch als sie selbst, gelernt, niemandem so schnell zu vertrauen, hatte gelernt, sehr aufzupassen.

Seine Stimme war fest gewesen, hatte eine Entschlossenheit und.... Kälte... enthalten, die alleine schon reichte, sie nervös zu machen, als er fragte: "Was willst du von mir?"

Wenigstens s_**iezte**_ er sie nicht mehr... aber Ginny musste dennoch schlucken, als sie den misstrauischen Blick in diesen vertrauten Augen sah, doch sie zwang sich, ihm zu antworten.

Vorsichtig sagte sie: "Ich möchte wissen, wie es dir und den anderen wirklich geht, Ron... Nicht nur die Variante, die du uns da eben aufgetischt hast... Ich möchte wissen, wie es dir wirklich geht..."

Er sah sie einen Augenblick lang prüfend an und hatte dann den Blick abgewandt: "Woher soll ich wissen, dass das hier keine Falle ist - gesetzt den Fall das ich... anders als begeistert... von Hogwarts spreche?"

Es war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube... doch Ginny hatte dies erwartet. Wenn auch alles Wissen der Welt sie nicht vor dem rasiermesserscharfen, beißenden Tonfall seiner Stimme hätte schützen können.

Doch es war klar, dass er sehr misstrauisch sein würde, und sie hatte Vorbereitungen getroffen.

Sie drückte ihm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand, schob ihre Ärmel hoch, um zu zeigen, dass sich dort kein Dunkles Mal befand - und zu guter Letzt zeigte sie noch auf eine mit Flüssigkeit gefüllte Phiole, die auf dem Tisch lag... "Spreche einen Finite Incantatem über mich - dann kannst du sicher sein, dass ich nicht unter dem Imperius stehe, und ich bin mir sicher, du weißt noch ein paar Sprüche, mit denen du testen kannst, ob ich unter einem Zauber oder einem Trank stehe..."

Und mit einem Blick auf die Phiole sagte sie: "Das da ist Veritaserum, Du kannst ja gerne den Testzauber sprechen - wenn du möchtest, befrage mich unter Veritaserum."

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ergriff er seinen eigenen Zauberstab und sprach einige Zaubersprüche - nur um natürlich festzustellen, dass sie nicht unter dem Einfluss von Flüchen oder Tränken stand.

Dann, nach einem leichten Zögern, testete er mit einem Analysezauber, ob es sich auch wirklich um Veritaserum handelte und griff dann nach der Phiole, um sie Ginny wortlos in die Hand zu drücken und sie dann erwartungsvoll anzusehen - der Ausdruck seiner Augen eine einzige Mauer aus Eis.

Und während sich ihre Kehle schmerzhaft zusammenzog - egal, wie erklärlich seine Zweifel an ihr auch waren, es tat so weh, dass er ihr nicht vertrauen konnte! - ergriff sie die Phiole, entkorkte sie und wollte den Inhalt gerade trinken, als sie ihr auf einmal aus der Hand genommen wurde.

Er stand direkt vor ihr, und drückte ihr mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck ihren Zauberstab in die Hand, um dann leise zu fragen: "Wieso vertraust Du mir eigentlich so unbesehen, Gin?"

Es fühlte sich an, als fiele ihr ein ganzer Felsbrocken vom Herzen!

Behutsam ergriff sie seine Hand und drückte sie, während sie erwiderte: "Ich möchte dir vertrauen und weiß außerdem, dass niemand dieses Zimmer in Pettygrew Manor betreten kann, ohne durch diverse Schutzzauber überprüft zu werden. Wenn Du unter dem Imperius stündest oder schlechte Absichten hättest, wüsste ich es bereits und es hätte Alarm gegeben.

Zaghaft lächelnd forderte sie ihn auf: "Nun erzähl schon... ich verspreche Dir, niemand kann uns hören..."

Er seufzte tief und sah ihr nun zum allerersten Mal wirklich in die Augen: "Es fällt mir schwer, für das, was mit Hogwarts geschehen ist, die rechten Worte zu finden... Davon ab, dass ich mich immer noch frage, wie du ausgerechnet zu... zu dieser verdammten **_Ratte_**... kommst..."

Ginny stockte ob des unverhohlenen Hasses in Rons Stimme, und unterbrach ihn: "Peter ist nicht, was Du glaubst, Ron... Das musst Du mir glauben. Er verdient eine Chance."

Ron biss sich auf die Lippen und, zu ihrer grenzenlosen Erleichterung, nickte er, scheinbar in Gedanken verloren. Und Ginny erinnerte sich mit einem Mal an eine Situation, in der Peter von einem Besuch in Hogwarts wiedergekommen war, mitten in der Nacht, und in einem seiner seltenen Temperamentsausbrüche, völlig unvermittelt auf ihre Frage, ob alles in Ordnung sei, gerufen hatte: "Dein Bruder ist ein leichtsinniger Idiot!!!"

Sie hatte ihn fragen wollen, was los war, doch es war schließlich wieder einmal Michael gewesen, der sie davon abgebracht hatte, weiter nachzubohren. Es hatte wieder einmal mit Snape zu tun... und alles was mit Snape zu tun hatte, war nichts, womit man Peter behelligen sollte... Auch wenn es ihr schwer gefallen war.

Dann, schließlich hatte Peter ihr am nächsten Morgen versichert, Ron sei gesund und munter und sich für seinen Ausbruch entschuldigt... Mehr hatte sie nicht aus ihm herausbekommen und sie hatte sich noch oft gefragt was damals zwischen Ron und Peter geschehen sein mochte, dass ihren Vormund so ungewöhnlich die Fassung verlieren ließ.

Und jetzt, nachdem Ron nur allzu schnell bereit zu sein schien, seinen Hass gegenüber Peter Pettygrew zu überdenken...

Ohne auch nur die Hintergründe zu kennen... Es ließ sie erneut rätseln, was zwischen Peter und Ron an jenem Tag geschehen war. Doch das würde sie erst später fragen... Nun war nicht der Zeitpunkt - Hauptsache war, dass Ron bereit zu sein schien, über die wenigen Informationen nachzudenken, die sie ihm zu ihrem Vormund geben konnte, ohne dass sie zuviel verriet.

Ron hatte bereits begonnen, weiter zu sprechen, und sie bemühte sich hastig, ihm zuzuhören... "Snape... Snape ist ein... ein _**Monster**_, und er versucht alle anderen ebenfalls zu welchen zu machen..."

Er schluckte schwer und verstummte, doch Ginny drängte ihn sanft: "Erzähle weiter... glaube mir, ich kann es vertragen... Ich habe... habe mittlerweile selbst sehr viel mit ansehen und -hören müssen."

Innerlich setzte sie hinzu: 'Selbst wenn Snape bei den Abendessen eher wortkarg ist - was er sagt, reicht schon... Dracos **_Angst_** reicht schon.'

Rons Stimme klang monoton, kraftlos, als er begann zu erzählen: "Snape hat ‚Gesetze' aufgestellt. Die Nacht... diese Nacht in der du... verschwandst... Sie... die Deatheater haben... gefoltert und vergewaltigt in dieser Nacht..."

Er schauderte sichtlich, und sah sie dann an, die angsterfüllte Frage deutlich in seinen Augen - die Frage, ob auch sie Opfer dieser Nacht geworden war...

Und die Besorgnis, die verzweifelte Bitte, ihm zu bestätigen, dass ihr das erspart worden war...

Es wärmte Ginny bis in ins Herz, und ein Teil ihrer Unsicherheit verschwand, als sie ihn liebevoll anlächelte und mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Nein, sie war schon weg gewesen, und er stieß hörbar die Luft aus, die er wohl angehalten haben musste.

Dann sprach er weiter: "Dann kam Snape... wie aus dem Nichts heraus tauchte er auf... Er beendete die... zügellose Gewalt und hat eingeführt, was wir in Hogwarts als das 'System' bezeichnen."

Er stockte kurz, und sprach dann weiter: "McGonnagal ist tot, ebenso viele andere... Die Muggelgeborenen sind entweder tot, gegangen oder..." Er schluckte schwer und schloss die Augen: "Oder Sklaven, wie Mione..."

Ginny konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass es vieles gab, was er nicht aussprechen konnte... nicht aussprechen wollte. Trotzdem drängte es sie, ihn nach einer Sache zu fragen, die ihr seit langem auf der Seele brannte - und die sich Peter strikt zu beantworten weigerte.

"Hast Du... hast du Harry gesehen? Weißt du, wie es ihm geht?"

Dann fuhr sie zusammen, denn Ron entriss ihr abrupt seine Hand und drehte ihr den Rücken zu um tief und schaudernd durchzuatmen.

"Was weißt du von Harry?" Seine Stimme klang gepresst.

Einen Augenblick lang überlegte Ginny. Was wusste sie von ihm?

Eigentlich nur, dass er bei Snape war... Dieser hatte Harry ein oder zweimal erwähnt, als sich Voldemort mit einem erschreckenden Schmunzeln nach dem Jungen-der-lebte erkundigt hatte.

Hätte sie nicht sowieso schon höllische Angst vor dem Dunklen Lord gehabt, so hätten die grausamen Andeutungen Voldemorts und dessen hämischer... zutiefst zufriedener... Gesichtsausdruck, den sein Gesicht in diesen Momenten zeigte, dafür gesorgt.

Und Snape... der niemals vulgär wurde, wie es dem Dunklen Lord durchaus geschah... Der sich ausschwieg und dessen Präsenz alleine bedrohlicher wirkte als es Voldemort jemals hätte sein können.

Die leicht gehobenen Mundwinkel, die bei Snape ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln bedeuteten, und das kalte Leuchten seiner höllenschwarzen Augen, als er bestätigte, ja , dem Jungen ginge es jetzt, nach langer Zeit besser - und ja, er sei nun endlich gehorsam, habe aus seinen Fehlern gelernt.

Das kalte Lachen des Dunklen Lords, während er erklärte, er habe niemals einen Zweifel daran gehabt, dass der Einzige, der den Jungen-der-lebte "zähmen" konnte, sein Erbe sei...

Der stumme Blick, den diese beiden gefährlichsten Männer der Zaubererwelt ausgetauscht hatten, dieser Blick, der von Qualen und Grausamkeiten sprach.

Nur die Tatsache, dass Peter ihre Hand unter dem Tisch beruhigend und zugleich warnend gedrückt hatte und sie außerdem die kalte und zitternde Hand Dracos in der anderen hatte, und sie sich darauf konzentrieren musste, ihm genug Sicherheit zu vermitteln, damit er dieses Zusammentreffen in Gegenwart seines früheren Herrn ohne Zusammenbruch überstehen konnte, hatte sie davor bewahrt, selbst vollständig die Nerven zu verlieren.

Hastig riss sie sich von diesen grauenhaften Erinnerungen los und beeilte sich zu antworten: "Ich habe mit angehört, dass er bei Snape ist und...und dass er..." Sie stockte, konnte sich beinahe nicht dazu bringen, es auszusprechen: ".... Snape sagte, es sei... es sei ihm schlecht gegangen, ginge ihm jetzt besser... und... und...er sei... gehorsam."

Sie hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, da hatte Ron sie auch schon bei den Handgelenken gepackt und zischte, blanke Wut in den Augen: "Sieh dir Hermione an! Bei Merlin, sieh sie dir doch richtig an! Sie ist krank, hat klaustrophobische Anfälle - und das nur weil ich sie so einsperren muss! Was glaubst du denn, was _**Gehorsam**_ bei Snape bedeutet? Harry ist SEIN Sklave!!!" Es brach aus ihm heraus wie eine Flut Wasser aus einem gebrochenen Staudamm.  
"Ich schlage sie nicht, versuche ihr ihr Leben zu erleichtern, habe ihr sogar streng verbotene Bücher gelassen und... trotzdem ist sie... zu dem geworden, was du da draußen gesehen hast: gebrochen, abhängig, panisch bemüht, nur nicht meinen Unwillen zu erregen. Und ich liebe sie, was sie sehr genau weiß!!!"

Seine Augen blitzten vor Wut, während ihm gleichzeitig vor Frustration die Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen: "Was glaubst du, wie Snape Harry behandelt? Was glaubst du macht ein "Herr" wie Snape aus einem sensiblen, unsicheren Jungen wie Harry in 1 1/2 Jahren Gefangenschaft?!?"

Ginny starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang mit großen Augen an, und flüsterte dann: "Lass mich bitte sofort los, Ronald Weasley. Du tust mir weh!"

Ihre sanfte Stimme schien zu ihm durchzudringen, und er ließ ihre Handgelenke ebenso abrupt los, wie er sie gepackt hatte - und setzte nur noch, sehr müde, besiegt klingend, hinzu: "Denke nur das nächste Mal besser nach, Ginny... bevor du das nächste Mal über Gehorsam sprichst..."

Während sie sich ihre schmerzenden Handgelenke rieb, bemühte sie sich, ihre Stimme möglichst ruhig zu halten und ihr zittern zu verbergen, als sie ihn bat, sich zu mit ihr in die Sitzgruppe zu setzen, die in einer Ecke des Raumes stand.

Es gelang ihr nicht wirklich - ihre Stimme wackelte.

Ron war so...

Er hatte ihr einen Moment lang wirklich Angst gemacht. Da war rein **_gar nichts_** mehr von der Wärme in diesen hellbraunen, vertrauten Augen gewesen.

Einen Augenblick lang hatte sie den Ronald Weasley sehen können, den man in Schwarzer Magie unterrichtete; ihn damit infiziert hatte.

Sie wusste, Schwarze Magie machte süchtig... und das nicht nur im übertragenen Sinne gesprochen.

Wer sich zu viel mit ihr beschäftigte, konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich sein Wesen veränderte, seine Seele, seine Aura verdunkelte...bis derjenige schließlich nicht mehr anders konnte als dem Weg der Dunkelheit zu folgen.

Wenigen nur gelang es wie Peter Pettygrew wenigstens den Weg in das, was er als "die Grauzone" bezeichnete nannte, zurückzufinden, jenem Bereich, in denen es Magiern dann wenigstens wieder gelang, Schwarze von Weißer Magie, Gut von Böse zu unterscheiden.

Es war eine furchtbare Nachricht für Ginny gewesen, dies zu erfahren, aber zu Schwarzer oder Weißer Magie gehörte durchaus mehr als nur die Entscheidung, Gutes oder Böses zu tun... Es war ein weiterer fataler Irrtum Albus Dumbledores gewesen anzunehmen, dass jemand wie Severus Snape jemals zu dem Magier des Lichts werden hätte können, den er zu sein ihm vorgespielt hatte.

Sie wünschte sich oft auch, sie habe früher schon erkannt, welche Bedeutung ihre Fähigkeit, Auren zu lesen, damals gehabt haben könnte, hätte sie sich nicht so dafür geschämt.

Mit dem Wissen von heute hätte sie wohl schon damals erkannt, was die erschreckende, geradezu erstickende schwarze Aura des Tränkemeisters wirklich bedeutete. Wieviel hätte verhindert werden können, hätte sie den Orden damals warnen können vor diesem Mann.

Und Ginny sah nun auch die offensichtlichen Zeichen in Rons Augen - und noch wichtiger - in seiner Aura.

Er kämpfte mit etwas, das ungleich stärker war als er, mit dem schwarzen Gift, dass seine Seele schleichend zu verschlingen drohte.

Er tat ihr unendlich Leid... Mehr, als sie es jemals hätte in Worte fassen hätte können.

Nun sank er neben ihr auf das Sofa, und sah sie mit Bedauern und ... Scham... in den Augen an: "Es tut mir Leid, Gin... Aber... du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist... Wie Harry aussieht... Wie..."

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick mit ernster Miene und sagte dann in bestimmtem Ton: "Nein, ich denke, dass kann ich nicht... aber... ich muss nur Draco... und Peter ansehen, um vielleicht zumindest ansatzweise zu verstehen, was mit Harry los ist, Ron... Sagt dir der Ausdruck "Favorit" etwas?"

Ron sah sie an, sein Gesicht nun bar jeder Maske - und unglaublich erschrocken.

Sicher, er hatte von den Favoriten gehört, die Snape in Slytherin gehabt haben sollte, noch bevor das Licht gefallen war. Nachdem Snape das Regime in Hogwarts übernommen hatte, hatten diese Gerüchte die Runde gemacht - jetzt, da Snape selbst keinen Hehl mehr daraus machen musste, hatten auch die Slytherins erzählt - und er hatte es für grauenhafte Schauergeschichten gehalten.

Er hätte es wissen müssen... Niemand hatte es nötig, Horrorgeschichten zu erfinden über einen Mann, dessen ganz reale Skrupellosigkeit und Eiseskälte jede Phantasie in ihrer Grauenhaftigkeit übertraf.

Ron brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus, und Ginny nickte traurig: "Ja, Draco war einer von ihnen. Ein Jahr lang. Er kann noch heute nicht richtig darüber sprechen... Und.... Peter... Pettygrew... war auch eines von... Snapes... ‚Projekten'. Er hat ihn... davon überzeugt... die Potters zu verraten."

Sie zwang sich, nicht mehr zu sagen - keine Erwähnung davon, dass sich Peter befreit hatte!

Keine Erwähnung von Therapie...

Ron würde in wenigen Tagen wieder in Hogwarts sein und durfte nicht zu viel erfahren - die Gefahr wäre allzu groß, dass Snape es irgendwie herausbekam... "Peter und Draco... sie haben mir nur wenig erzählt, aber das Wenige..."

Er hyperventilierte richtiggehend: "Aber... ich dachte... die Zauberschuld..."

Sie schüttelte langsam, aber bestimmt den Kopf: "Nein, die Zaubererschuld gegenüber Harry, die Peter hat... Sie hat nichts damit zu tun, dass er mich gerettet hat. Überhaupt nichts." In Ginny jubelte es... Ron hatte also verstanden, was sie ihm nicht hatte sagen können.

Ron zwang sich nun, tief durchzuatmen, und sagte dann, kontrolliert und auf einmal keinerlei Emotionen mehr zeigend - keine, außer einem abweisenden, ziemlich arroganten Ton: "Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

Ginny zuckte wider Willen zusammen und flüsterte dann: "Tue doch nicht so, Ron. Tue bloß nicht so, als ob Du mich nicht verstehst..."

Gleichzeitig betete sie, dass er nicht wieder wütend werden würde.

Und das er nicht wirklich glaubte, was er da sagte.

Das er nicht wirklich glaubte, ihn ginge das alles nichts an, und dass ihm die Gründe für Peter Pettygrews Verrat an Harry und seinen Eltern nicht wirklich... egal... waren.

Doch Ron sah sie nun sehr traurig an und flüsterte auf einmal, wieder völlig verändert: "Du hast ja Recht, Gin... ich verstehe... nur zu gut. Wenn... Wenn Wormtail von Snape... ich traue dem Tränkemeister alles zu! Wenn Snape Pettygrew auch nur ansatzweise so behandelt hat, wie er heute Harry behandelt... Snape könnte einen Menschen dazu bringen, seine eigenen Eltern zu töten, daran besteht kein Zweifel..."

Ginny schüttelte es, als sie den nun dumpfen, resignierten... seltsam distanzierten...Tonfall in der Stimme ihres Bruders hörte.

Es war, als habe Ron das alles schon lange akzeptiert, als habe er einfach zu lange mit angesehen, wie gefoltert, getötet, vergewaltigt und gequält wurde, um es nun noch weit genug an sich herankommen zu lassen um sich darüber wirklich aufregen zu können.

Bei aller Aggression und Frustration, die aus seinen Worten und... erschreckend wechselhaften... Reaktionen sprach, schien er selbst nicht mehr eins mit sich selbst zu sein.

Als akzeptiere ein Teil von ihm, das es Herren und Sklaven gab - das Zauberer besser waren als Muggel - das es sein Geburtsrecht war, sich als Herr zu fühlen und seine Freundin als seine Sklavin zu behandeln..

Während ein anderer Teil von ihm dies noch immer zu hassen schien wie sie es tat, verzweifelt war, wenn er mit ansehen musste, wie Menschen wie Hermione und Harry langsam aber sicher zerbrachen, vor seinen Augen immer weniger wurden um schließlich nur noch Schatten ihrer Selbst zu sein.

Es schauderte sie. Ron tat ihr unbeschreiblich Leid - wie musste er sich in all dem... _**Chaos**_... fühlen?

Ginny riss sich hastig zusammen.

Dieses Gespräch führte nicht weiter.

Sie entschloss sich, direkt zu dem Punkt zu kommen - dem Vorschlag, den sie sich geschworen hatte, ihm zu machen, sobald sie ihn und Mione zuerst gesehen hatte.

Sie räusperte sich und sagte leise: "Ron, lass Hermione bei mir."

Er sah sie richtiggehende erschrocken and und sagte, vollkommen perplex: "Wie... meinst du das?"

Sehr vorsichtig sagte sie: "Lass Hermione bei mir, bei uns, auf Pettygrew Manor. Sie wäre sicher bei uns - und sie könnte raus. Du hast erwähnt, dass sie Klaustrophobie hat. Hier wäre sie nicht so eingesperrt. Niemand hier verachtet sie dafür, dass ihre Eltern Muggel waren."

Ginny stockte, und setzte dann leiser hinzu: "Hermione könnte wieder ein wenig sie selbst werden, ein wenig heilen, Ron."

Ron sah sie an, und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er mit brüchiger Stimme sagte: "Nein, niemals... Nein."

Ginny konnte die widersprüchlichen Emotionen spüren, die sich hinter der mühsam erhaltenen Fassade versteckten, die ihr Bruder ihr hier zeigte.

Sie empfand tiefes Mitleid mit ihm - Mitleid war noch gar kein Ausdruck.

Hermione musste ihm unglaublich viel bedeuten, ihm ein wenig Wärme bieten in der kalten und dunklen Atmosphäre von Hogwarts. Doch zu welchem Preis?

"Ron, denke darüber nach... Die Nacht werdet ihr ja sowieso noch hier verbringen. Morgen kannst du mir dann Bescheid geben, ob du Hermione diese Möglichkeit geben willst."

Er sah sie an - und sein Gesicht wieder jene versteinerte Maske, als er knapp nickte und in einem Tonfall antwortete, den Ginny jetzt schon zu hassen und zu fürchten gelernt hatte, weil er für sie ein Sinnbild der Verletzungen war, die ihm die gefühlskalte Umgebung zugefügt hatte, in der er zu leben gezwungen war: "Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich sie wieder mitnehmen werde, **_Schwesterchen_**. Warum sollte ich sie ausgerechnet bei **_dir_** lassen.... Dein bester Freund - ein **_Malfoy_**; dein Vormund - Peter **_Pettygrew_**...und zum krönenden Abschluss hast du auch noch mit angehört, wie sich Snape darüber ausgelassen hat, wie wunderbar _**‚gehorsam'**_ Harry jetzt ist???"

Ron war aufgestanden, und beugte sich jetzt über sie, seine Pose drohend: "Wer weiß, welche neuen Zauber ihr entwickelt habt - solche, die ich noch nicht erkennen kann... Wer weiß, vielleicht bist du doch schon eine von ihnen, eine Deatheaterin - genug auf Schmusekurs bist du ja mit ihnen... Vielleicht... vielleicht bist Du es noch nicht einmal und doch nur eine billige Replik..."

Seine Stimme war fast sanft... und seine Worte fühlen sich nur um so mehr wie Schläge an.  
"Ginny, ich weiß nicht, was ihr mit Hermione wollt. Aber ich werde sie euch nicht ausliefern. NIEMALS!"

Sie zwang sich, ruhig und tief durchzuatmen und hielt ihm dann noch einmal ihre makellosen Unterarme unter die Nase. "Ron, ich verstehe Dein Misstrauen und kann Dir nur immer wieder versichern, dass das, was ich dir erzählt habe, der Wahrheit entspricht, und ich bin immer noch gerne bereit, dir das unter Veritaserum zu beschwören: Hermione wäre hier so sicher wie sonst nirgendwo. Jeder Mann, ob Muggel oder Zauberer, würde sie mit seinem Leben gegen jeden Angriff von Deatheatern verteidigen - sie nennen es ‚Pettygrews Insel des Lichts, und es soll ein Spottname sein - aber es stimmt, Ron! Sie wäre hier sicherer als an jedem anderen Ort! Du kannst mir vertrauen, Ron!"

Sie ging ein hohes Risiko ein und war sich auch nicht sicher, ob Peter einverstanden gewesen wäre - ob sie bereits zuviel Preis gab... Aber das hier war Ron! Und er war noch kein Schwarzmagier, er hasste Snape und litt mit Harry und den anderen... Ihr Bruder richtete sich auf, und schnaubte durch die Nase: "**_Vertrauen_**?"

Ginnys Stimme war fest, als sie bestätigte: "Ja, Vertrauen. Ich kann es dir nicht beweisen - außer dir anzubieten, dass Serum zu nehmen."

Innerlich schlotterte sie... denn hiervon hing so viel ab!

Er sah sie an, prüfend, und sagte dann in vollkommen emotionslosem Tonfall: "Wenn dass alles ist, möchte ich jetzt wieder zurück zu Mione. Sie ist es nicht mehr gewohnt, unter Fremden zu sein und für sie gab es heute schon eindeutig genug Aufregungen."

Bevor sie gemeinsam wieder hinübergingen hielt Ginny ihn einen kleinen Augenblick lang am Arm fest und er sah sie an, Fassade fest an ihrem Platz.

"Bitte, Ron. Denke daran, wie gut es ihr täte, sich wieder etwas freier zu fühlen... Wie gut es ihr täte, sich wieder etwas mehr wie ein menschliches Wesen, und nicht mehr wie eine Sklavin zu fühlen..."

Fast befürchtete sie, wieder einen Wutausbruch hervorgerufen zu haben, doch nur ein leicht verletzter, gequälter Ausdruck trat in sein Gesicht, der aber sofort wieder hinter dieser grauenhaften Maske aus emotionsloser Gleichgültigkeit verschwand.

Dann nickte er kurz, kaum merklich, doch es war mehr, als sie noch erwartet hatte.

_Einige Stunden später, der nächste Morgen_

(immer noch Flashback Ginny)

Am nächsten Morgen war Ginny Zeuge einer herzzerreißenden Szene zwischen Herrn und Sklavin geworden. Hermione war in Tränen aufgelöst, und Ginny hörte nun zum ersten Mal laute Worte von ihr: "Nein, bitte... Bitte nicht... ich... ich lass Dich nicht alleine!" 

Und dann, als Ron entschieden den Kopf geschüttelt hatte, und leise etwas sagte, dass seine Schwester nicht verstehen hatte können, rutschte Hermione zum Entsetzen aller Anwesenden - Peter, Michael, Draco, Ginny und einem Dutzend anderer Bewohner von Pettygrew Manor, die gerade beim Frühstück saßen - von ihrem Stuhl auf die Knie vor Ron und presste ihre tränenüberströmte Wange gegen seinen Oberschenkel.

Die starre Maske Rons war wie... zerbrochen... Er sah hinunter auf seine Sklavin und Ginny hatte ganz eindeutig gesehen, dass er feuchte Augen hatte.

Jetzt griff er Hermione bei den Schultern und sobald sie zu ihm aufsah, sah er ihr tief in die Augen, ein sehr ernster Ausdruck in ihnen, der aber mehr Wärme als Strenge ausstrahlte, und flüsterte ein paar leise Worte, die Ginny nicht verstehen konnte.

Dann zog er sie hoch, auf ihre Füße, stand selbst auf und brach nicht eine Sekunde ihren Blickkontakt, während er sie an der Hand nahm und langsam zu Ginny trat.

Es herrschte eine ungeheure Spannung im Raum, die Traurigkeit der Beiden, Rons schmerzerfüllt- entschiedener Gesichtsausdruck, Hermiones zutiefst entsetzter, aber schicksalsergebener ließen niemanden unberührt; und Draco war bereits in Tränen ausgebrochen, denn er konnte solchem Druck noch immer nicht wirklich standhalten ohne darunter zusammenzubrechen.

Dann, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, blieb Ron vor seiner Schwester stehen und, keine Sekunde den Blickkontakt mit Hermione brechend, ergriff er mit seinen beiden Hermiones rechte Hand, massierte sie liebevoll zwischen einen und streckte sie dann Ginny hin: "Ginny, hiermit vertraue ich Dir das Wichtigste an, das es für mich gibt. Bitte passe gut auf sie auf... Schwöre es bei dem, was dir am Liebsten ist."

Ginny stand auf, und ergriff zitternd Hermiones Hand, und damit auch die ihres Bruders.

Ihre Stimme zitterte beträchtlich, als sie erwiderte: "Du kannst Dich auf mich verlassen. Hermione wird es bei mir gut gehen, das schwöre ich beim Namen unserer toten Eltern und Geschwister."

Er wurde leichenblass im Gesicht und schluckte, nickte dann kurz mit dem Kopf, und sagte, mit fester Stimme: "Schwur akzeptiert." Dann ließ er Hermiones Hand los, die mittlerweile vor unterdrückten Schluchzern bebte.

Das Ritual der Übergabe war vollzogen, und nur wenn sich Ron noch anders entschied, konnte es rückgängig gemacht werden - Ginny war nun für Hermiones Wohl zuständig.

Dieser Ritus war sehr alt und so bindend wie ein Vertrag. In früheren Zeiten war er einst entwickelt worden, um bei Verleihgeschäften die nötigen Sicherheiten zu bieten.

Voller Mitleid drückte Ginny Hermiones Hand und sagte behutsam: "Setz Dich ruhig wieder zu Ron. Er wird erst in ein paar Stunden abreisen."

Innerlich bebte auch sie. Es widerstrebte ihr zutiefst, ihrer Freundin so ihren Willen aufzuzwingen, wo Hermione doch so eindeutig alles andere wollte, als bei ihr zu bleiben.

Einen Augenblick lang verstand sie, warum Ron so geworden war, wie er war; sie bewunderte ihn sogar für die Ruhe, die er trotz des inneren Tumultes, den er in diesen Minuten durchleben musste, ausstrahlte, als er Hermione nun an sich zog, und sie zärtlich auf die Stirn küsste, um dann zu flüstern: "Komm, Kleines. Du musst Essen..."

Wie in Trance hatte seine Sklavin ihm gehorcht und hatte sich wie eine willenlose Puppe von ihm zurück zu ihrem Platz führen lassen.

Während des Frühstücks hatte Ginny keinen Bissen mehr heruntergebracht und immer wieder zu ihrem Bruder und seiner Sklavin hinüber gesehen.

Hermione hatte sich strikt geweigert, sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl zu setzen, obwohl Ron immer weiter auf sie einsprach, der sie davon abhalten wollte, auf die Knie zu gehen und zu betteln, sie doch noch mitzunehmen.

Schließlich hatte er sie auf seinen Schoß gezogen und sie wie ein Kleinkind in seinen Armen gewiegt, bis sie nach einer Weile ruhiger wurde... doch Ron machte keinerlei Anstalten, sie loszulassen.

Hermione hatte ihr Gesicht in seine Schulter gedrückt und er hielt sie in seinem linken Arm - scheinbar mit Leichtigkeit - und Ron war ein kräftiger Mann, doch auch für ihn musste es zur Anstrengung werden, selbst ein Fliegengewicht wie sie so lange im Arm zu halten.

Es war ihm nicht anzumerken.

Seine Rechte hatte er seiner Sklavin in einer beschützerischen Geste gegen die Wange gelegt, schirmte ihre Augen ab gegen das Licht, gegen die Blicke der Anwesenden, streichelte sie und drückte ihre Kopf, ihre Wange, in den Stoff seines Umhangs, beruhigende Worte auf sie einflüsternd.

Er hatte scheinbar vollständig vergessen, dass Ginny und die anderen auch noch da waren und strahlte nun eine warme Sicherheit, eine Liebe aus, die Ginny einen neuen Einblick in die Beziehung gab. Er konzentrierte sich vollkommen darauf, seine Sklavin - seine Freundin - zu trösten, und vergaß dabei alles um sich herum.

Zum ersten Mal konnte Ginny einen Schimmer des Mannes sehen, den verantwortungsbewussten, sehr liebevollen und warmherzigen Mann, der aus ihrem jüngsten Bruder geworden wäre, wären die Dinge anders gekommen.

Hermione schien all jene Teile in ihm anzusprechen, die voller Wärme, Zärtlichkeit und Liebe waren - die Persönlichkeitsbestandteile, die nur allzu oft begraben zu sein schienen unter den Dunklen Wolken seiner einst so lichten Aura.

Wenn Ginny nicht vorher schon vorgehabt hätte, alles für Hermione zu tun - in diesem Augenblick war ihr klar geworden, dass die einzige Chance für Ron, den Kampf mit dem eigenen, von der schwarzen Magie wach gekitzelten Dämonen zu gewinnen es war, wenn er nach der Graduierung von Hogwarts die Sicherheit hatte, zu Hermione zurückkehren zu können.

Die einzige Sicherheit, die Ginny ihm geben konnte - und die sie ihm nur allzu gerne geben würde.

_Ende Flashback_

tbc

* * *

_Irgendwie ist beim letzten Mal der Dank an meine Reviewer verlorengegangen, obwohl ich ihn schon vorbereitet hatte - ich frage mich immer noch, wie das passieren konnte.. Also, jetzt erstmal der Dank an meine Reviewer zum 12. Kapitel!  
  
Koryu: Danke für Deine Treue!!!  
  
Susi: Ich fühle mich geehrt :-) Ich mache mir immer Gedanken über die mangelnde Action... aber andererseits lese ich selbst auch viel lieber weniger Action als Gefühlsbeschreibungen... Schön, zu merken, dass das nicht nur mir so geht  
  
Adelaide: Wow, da werde ich ja richtig rot... So enthusiastisch! Gleich ZWEI Reviews für ein einziges Kapitel!!! Und... hm... verraten wie es weiter geht? Die nächsten Kapitel kommen bestimmt ;-) Ansonsten - wenn Du willst, kannst Du mir ja mal ne Mail schicken... Ein paar Kleinigkeiten kann ich Dir bestimmt beantworten, wenn Du möchtest... Danke jedenfalls für Dein Vertrauen in mich :-) Das tut wirklich gut!  
  
Momo-chan: Ich hatte Dir eine Mail geschrieben... Hast Du sie bekommen? Jedenfalls kommt hier Harry&Snape wieder vor...  
  
Pe: Leider enthält dieses Kapitel jetzt wieder nicht gerade Action... Aber... wenigstens ist Ron in Bewegung... Ansonsten... leider ist Enigma keine Action-story... Es gibt zwar auch wieder aufregende Kapitel, aber der Fokus liegt nicht drauf... Aber sie kommen, bestimmt!!!  
  
vampiry: Nun... im Englischen gibt es schon einige Storys, die sich mit dem Thema Gehirnwäsche beschäftigen - ich hoffe, aber, mit dieser Story nicht abzukupfern (mir wäre jedenfalls keine Story bekannt, die dieser im heftigen Maße ähneln würde)... Es gibt ja so gut wie nix, was es im HP-Universum noch nicht gibt... Und... geprägt fürs Leben ist ein gutes Stichwort... Denn genau das ist eigentlich auch das, was ich damit sagen will - man wird ja beeinflusst von den äußeren Umständen und... niemand kann sich davon frei machen, unter gewissen Umständen jemand zu werden, der er nie sein wollte... Ich denke mal an die vielen ganz normalen Jugendlichen, die noch in den 2. Weltkrieg mussten, mit kaum 16 Jahren. Mein Vater war einer davon, deshalb hat es mich immer beschäftigt, wie eine dunkle Umgebung auf ganz durchschnittliche Menschen wirkt. Danke für Dein überschwengliches Lob. Und ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass eigentlich jeder schreiben kann Es gibt keine schlechten Geschichten - vielleicht stilistisch unausgereiftes, aber... für sich selbst kann man doch schreiben, selbst wenn man es nicht anderen zeigen will!!!  
  
Drei Sternchen (ich muss das Ausschreiben, weil die drei Sterne auf nicht angezeigt werden) : Interessanter Nick lach Ich fühle mich geehrt... Mich fasziniert eigentlich am meisten, wie eine dunkle Umgebung auf ganz durchschnittliche Menschen wirkt (siehe Seamus/Ron/Ginny) und wie schnell nur durch ein paar furchtbare Gesetze das gesamte Verhalten / Fühlen verändert werden können - langsam, aber stetig... Grausig, aber... Meine Art, herauszufinden, wie es kommen kann, dass Menschen nicht aufmucken, wenn man doch erwarten würde, dass sie es tun...  
  
moralee: Sich verbiegen für den anderen... Ja, ich denke, dass passiert sogar deutlich häufiger, als man es glaubt... So schlimm ist Snape nicht?! Für mich ist er hier... diabolischer als selbst Voldemort, weil er fähig zu Mitgefühl ist aber es bewusst ignoriert. Für mich sind die Verbrecher, die genau wissen, mitfühlen, was sie ihren Opfern antun deutlich grausiger als die, die wie Voldemort in meiner Geschichte simpel gar kein sich-einfühlen kennen, nicht wissen, wie die Opfer fühlen... Und Überleben oder nicht Überleben? Wird nicht verraten grins  
  
Jinxxx: Charakterstudien? Danke strahl Dein Review hat mir sehr gut gefallen - gerade, weil Dir scheinbar genau das am Besten gefällt , was mir am Allerwichtigsten ist :-) Ich finde, es wird viel zu viel einfach so hingenommen. Als Sirius Peter im Shrieking Shack (der Heulenden Hütte) angebrüllt hat: Dann hättest Du sterben sollen... Sehr verständlich aus Sirius Sicht, aber... an dem Punkt habe ich angefangen, darüber nachzudenken, was jetzt gewesen wäre, wenn Peter Zeit gehabt hätte, sich zu erklären... Klar, wahrscheinlich ist er die verräterische, feige kleine Ratte... aber irgendwie war mir das zu... einfach, zu platt. Was genau hat Peter dazu gebracht, seine Freunde zu verraten? Und... heute frage ich mich auch, warum Remus nicht darauf bestanden hat, das Peter näher erklärt, wer genau ihn denn rekrutiert hat als Spion für Voldemort... Was zum Kuckuck musste passieren, damit ein Freund, der vorher für Remus eine irrsinnige Anstrenung unternommen hat um zum Animagus zu werden? War er nur ein Egoist? Irgendwie... das hat in meinen Augen so viele Löcher wie ein Schweizer Käse... Und ... Du stellst gute Fragen :-))))  
  
Morga: Danke für die Geduld. Hier sind sie wieder drin :-)  
  
Zoysite: Keine Sorge... es ist nur so viel zu Bedenken, bei den vielen Erzählsträngen, dass ich nicht so viel schreiben kann, beziehungsweise jedes Kapitel noch x-mal umstelle vor dem Hochladen.... Und ich muss auch vollkommen in der notwendigen Stimmung sein, um so etwas schreiben zu können.... Und - ja, hier sind sie wieder drin...  
  
Kasseopeia: Wow, was für ein Lobstrahl Ich bin froh, dass Dir die Action nicht fehlt... Aber etwas mehr Action kommt demnächst wieder :-)  
  
Bele: Danke, danke , danke. Ich gebe mein Bestes!  
  
Lische: Oh oh... Chemie-Arbeit verhauen wegen Enigma? Das klingt nicht gut... Wenn es Dich tröstet - ich habe auch schon während einer Englisch-Übersetzen-Klausur Vokabeln nachgeguckt, die mir in einer Fanfiction aufgefallen waren.. Das ist mir sogar während der Abschlussprüfung zur Fremdsprachensekretärin passiert. Glatt festgelesen im Wörterbuch lach Zum Glück habe ich es gerade wegen meiner ewigen englische-Fanfiction-Leserei geschafft...Ich hoffe, Du hast keine 6 gekriegt!!! Constantine ist kein OC... mehr verrate ich noch nicht, sorry ; -) Und...wow, ich glaube, dass ist ja wohl eines der ungewöhnlichsten Komplimente, die ich jemals bekommen habe - es lohnt sich, für meine Geschichte eine 6 zu schreiben?  
  
sabysemilla: Danke... und ein netter Peter? Tja, wieso auch nicht... vielleicht hat Peter Pettygrew ja auch nicht nur ekelhafte Eigenschaften... Ich hoffe ja, das er irgendwann mal wirklich zu Harrys Retter wird - im Canon... Immerhin ist da diese Zaubererschuld...  
  
Jeanca: Ganz ehrlich? Ich kann mir heute kaum vorstellen, wie ich so etwas wie Kap V jemals so ausführlich habe schreiben können... Ich meine, auch heute schreibe ich ja nicht harmlos... aber... wenn ich jetzt eine Non-Con-Szene schreibe, kämpfe ich mit jedem Satz und habe nachher weiche Knie... Das war damals noch nicht wirklich so... Vielleicht dieser verflixte Überfall, den ich mit angesehen habe - seitdem bin ich empfindlicher, was Gewaltbeschreibungen angeht. Und... realistisch - nun, zu dem Thema ganz reale Beeinflussungen durch eine dunkle Gesellschaft habe ich an vampiry - weiter oben - noch was geschrieben...  
  
Sssnitch: Danke :-) Das war klein, aber fein :-)  
  
Boesewicht: Öm... Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht... Aber eine interessante Idee ist das schon lach - Schokofrosch-Sammelbilder der Dunklen Elite... Ist nur die Frage ob sich Snape ablichten lassen würde... Malfoy dagegen ist garantiert narzisstisch genug...  
  
kruemel: Danke vielmals - für mich ist an Storys immer sehr wichtig, dass man sich richtig einfühlen kann... Ist mir jedenfalls bedeutend wichtiger als Action - obwohl die Kombination natürlich das Beste wäre...  
  
Biene: Aufhören - mit Enigma, niemals... Diese Story... beunruhigt mich selbst irgendwie so, beschäftigt mich so... ich denke ständig drüber nach, selbst in Update-Pausen - ich könnte gar nicht aufhören, wenn ich wollte... Und Danke in Bezug auf die Rechtschreibfehler - ich gebe mir auch Mühe , nicht so viele zu machen, dass es richtig doll unangenehm wird...  
  
Besserweiss: Nun, meine Antwort auf Dein Review hast Du ja schon... Aber an dieser Stelle noch mal ein riesengroßes Dankeschön und das keinesfalls nur für Dein Review drück Dich GAAANZ doll  
  
pathie: Danke für Dein Verständnis... Ich freue mich sehr, dass Du so ein großes Interesse an Enigma zeigst!!! Gerade, wo Du selbst doch auch so super schreibst!  
  
singvogel: In Estland im Urlaub - klingt interessant! Mehr Action wird es jetzt leider nicht... Aber wenigstens kommen die so fürchterlich vermissten Harry und Severus mal zu Wort... Aber das nächste Kapitel mit mehr Action kommt bestimmt... Leider ist Enigma nun mal leider nicht wirklich auf Action ausgelegt... Sorry...  
  
Krieger des Wahnsinns: Interessanter Nick - Ja, wenn Du dieses Kapitel jetzt schon gelesen hast - die beiden kommen vor.... Allerdings passiert nicht viel Neues... Es ist ein wenig lahm, aber leider brauchte ich dieses Kapitel.  
  
Und jetzt noch der Dank an die Reviewer zum 13. Kapitel:  
  
xerperus: Schön, dass Du meine Story liest!!! (Gerade, weil doch die beiden nicht unbedingt im Fokus sind in dieser Phase der Geschichte). Nun, eigentlich kamen sie ja auch vor... Harry... ist Sev bereits hörig - aber "Partner" können sie niemals werden... Denn Snape ist nicht an einem gleichberechtigten "Partner" interessiert... Die Frage, ob Harry jetzt "dunkel" wird... Das ist eine Frage, die ich mir schon oft gestellt habe, und das wird höchstwahrscheinlich noch ein wichtiges Thema werden.  
  
Jeanca: Danke, danke ;-) Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber... der Cliffy war nicht mal beabsichtigt :-))))  
  
pathie12000: Ein riesiges Dankeschön an Dich!!! Das ist wirklich eines der schönsten Reviews, die ich jemals bekommen habe!!! Das Bild mit dem Dampfkessel... Wunderbar! Richtig Klasse - und sehr passend ;-))))) Ich werde Dir noch eine Mail schreiben!  
  
Drei Sternchen (die Sternchen werden von ffnet scheinbar nicht dargestellt): Danke für die lieben Worte.. ich kann das wirklich sehr gebrauchen, ich bin und bleibe einfach sehr unsicher... Und - Du schreibst auch? Das macht mich ja neugierig auf das, was Du schreibst. Hast Du es im Internet?  
  
Momo-chan21989: Danke für die Feststellung, das es weiter geht ;-) Und es geht leider immer nur so schnell weiter, wie meine Muse mir Ideen zusteckt... Ich denke eigentlich, dass Dir klar ist (Du hast ja auch ein WIP das seit Monaten nicht weitergeschrieben wurde) dass es manchmal nicht so schnell geht wie man will.  
Ich freue mich aber, wenn Du weiterliest - allerdings muss ich deutlich betonen, dass der Fokus der nächsten Kapitel absolut auf den anderen (Ron, Ginny, Pettygrew und Dean...) liegen wird. Wenn Du das nicht magst, kann ich Dich gerne benachrichtigen, sobald es in einem Kapitel wieder mehr um die Beziehung zwischen Harry&Snape geht... Sonst wirst Du mit absoluter Sicherheit enttäuscht - in diesem Kapitel kommt Harry ja z. B. nicht vor.  
Schreibe mir doch mal eine Mail, wenn Du das möchtest - mit Vorschlägen für dieses Pairing (vor allem mit Dingen, die Dich aus deren Alltag interessieren würden...)! Damit würdest Du uns wahrscheinlich beiden einen Gefallen tun...  
  
YvannePalpatine: Ich mag die beiden auch eigentlich besonders gerne - im Moment befindet sich die Geschichte in einer Phase, in der der Fokus leider auf Ginny und Co liegt... Und ich weiß zwar schon, wie diese Story enden wird... aber sehr viele Entwicklungen stehen noch nicht fest und... ich werde sehen, dass es später wieder mehr um Harry und Snape geht. Danke schön für Dein Review!  
  
vickysnape: Tja, wie Du siehst, lohnt es sich, mir Deine Fragen mitzuteilen :-))))) Damit regst Du meine Phantasie absolut an... DANKE Und meine Mail kommt bestimmt.  
  
Sjerda: Dankeschön! Wow, was für ein unglaubliches Lob!!! Das tut natürlich richtig gut - vor allem weil es natürlich einige gibt, für die diese ewigen Gedankengänge doch langweilig werden.  
Tagelang Gedanken zu jedem Charakter machen? Nun, eher schon "wochenlang"... Ich versuche immer, wirklich jeden - emotional - zu verstehen. Sogar Snape. Und... sogar Voldemort(!) - ich habe mich wirklich schon sehr damit beschäftigt, wie es wäre, wenn man die Gefühle anderer Menschen einfach nicht einschätzen kann - einfach nicht fähig wäre zu Mitgefühl... Und dazu dann noch eine furchtbare, einsame Kindheit...Nicht jeder Psychopath ist ja böse... aber wenn der dann nach Slytherintraditionen erzogen wird und absolut nach Machiavelli denkt... Egoistisch, rücksichts- und gnadenlos... Dann kann dabei doch nur ein Mann wie Voldemort rauskommen.  
Der Schreibstil ergibt sich einfach so aus meinen Gedanken - wobei ich finde, dass ich noch deutlich daran arbeiten muss... Gerade dass Du auch die ewigen Gedankengänge nicht langweilig findest. Du hast mich echt glücklich gemacht mit diesem Review!!!  
  
Kasseopeia: Dir geht es wohl wie mir... am Anfang habe ich, wie wohl die meisten, absolut den Fokus auf Harry&Snape gesehen - aber mittlerweile finde ich eigentlich die Figur des Ron interessanter... Harry ist in meinen Augen schon fast gebrochen - eigentlich schon wirklich gebrochen, er hat nur einen absolut winzigen unterbewussten Funken in sich, der nicht so leicht erlöscht. Danke für Deine guten Wünsche und Dein liebes Review!  
  
singvogel: Klasse, dass es Dir weiterhin gefällt! DANKE für die Tipps für den Alltag!!! Die Idee mit den Mahlzeiten ist wirklich absolut genial - dass ich da nicht draufgekommen bin... Das ist wirklich ein Tipp, mit dem man etwas anfangen kann! Und - jetzt werde ich rot - Du hast Recht - es muss ja nicht immer gleich das Bett sein, dass ist mir selbst auch zuviel geworden. Schließlich ist mittlerweile wohl ausreichend klar, dass Harry von Snape in jeder Hinsicht ausgebeutet und benutzt wird... Zumal es immer eine kleine Gradwanderung ist, das zu schreiben - ich möchte auf keinen Fall den Eindruck erwecken, dass da irgendwie eine Art "Partnerschaft" entsteht.  
Also, Du scheinst wirklich gute Ideen zu haben! Danke nochmal!  
  
Jinxxx: Danke! Das war doch kein "komisches" Review! Sondern ein wirklich Schönes! Und... damit, dass Dich dieses Kapitel mehr geschockt hast, bist Du wohl auch nicht die Einzige... Was mal wieder beweist, dass die Atmospäre zu beschreiben wichtiger ist als Gewalttaten... Und Andeutungen manchmal mehr sind als graphische Beschreibungen... Es freut mich, dass Du findest, dass ich das alles gut entwickelt habe... DANKESCHÖN  
  
ödarius: Dankeschön! Und es ist doch toll, dass Du mir ein Review schreibst! Und... ich tendiere auch dazu, nicht gleich zu jedem Kapitel zu Reviewn, sondern eher die ganze Geschichte, wenn sie schon weit fortgeschritten ist. (Und spätestens, wenn sie dann vollständig ist) Ich hoffe natürlich darauf, dass viele so denken wie ich und sich daher noch ein paar Schwarzleser melden... Klasse, dass Du findest, dass meine Geschichte mehr Niveau hat als viele andere zu diesem Thema... Nun ich habe ziemlich konkrete Vorstellungen davon, was man - auch als Horrorautor - schreiben darf und was nicht... D. h. ich finde, in jeder Szene muss ganz klar sein, wer das Opfer ist und es darf keine fließenden Übergänge von Vergewaltigung in SM geben. Das Leiden des Opfers muss immer deutlich sein - und ich habe es als eine Herausforderung angesehen, auch bei einer Gehirnwäsche noch darzustellen, dass es einen Unterschied gibt zwischen dieser erzwungenen Pseudo-Liebe und der Liebe eines BDSM-Paares in einer 24/7-Beziehung (einer Beziehung, wie sie Seamus und Dean haben, wo sich einer der Partner freiwillig unterordnet, nicht gezwungenermaßen) ...  
  
Anny An: Dankeschön auch Dir! Deine Analyse, dass es im Endeffekt zwei Haupstränge gibt, ist im Endeffekt korrekt (auch wenn mir Seamus und Dean ebenfalls sehr wichtig sind - aber die sind sehr verflochten mit Ron, insofern ist es wohl ein einziger Strang, und das wird nun noch sehr viel stärker)  
Es freut mich, dass Dir beide Stränge gefallen... Denn viele wollen ja irgendwie fast nur Harry&Snape lesen - und gerade das ist sehr schmerzhaft zu schreiben... Mich in die Personen hineinversetzen... ich könnte nichts schreiben, wenn ich mich nicht in die Personen - zumindest rudimentär - einfühlen kann. Das führt aber auch dazu, dass ich nur sehr langsam schreibe - ich muss in der richtigen Stimmung sein - denn während es mir verhältnismäßig leicht fällt, mich in Dean einzufühlen, fällt mir das dann bei Seamus schon schwerer... Und natürlich ist es ein echter Kampf für mich, zu kapieren, wie Snape fühlt und denkt - und warum er dann wie handelt. Aber gerade darin liegt bei ihm das Diabolische.  
Hermiones Gedanken zur "Party" bei Malfoy... Ja, vielleicht bringe ich das per Flashback noch mit rein... Mal sehen. Und... Ron unterschätzt Hermione einerseits und andererseits verlangt er ja auch zuviel von ihr. Ihre Fähigkeit, sich unterzuordnen ist begrenzt und sie ist weit über ihre Grenzen gegangen und dabei hat sie selbst nicht realisiert, wie stark sie das schädigt - sie hat es genausowenig realisiert wie Ron. Ich sehe es auch so, dass sie sehr stark ist. Und gerade diese Stärke ist aber auch ihre Schwäche... Sie lebt wirklich buchstäblich nur noch für Ron. Sie sieht einerseits, dass sie für ihn eine Belastung ist - ganz klar - aber sie sieht auch sehr deutlich, dass sie, wenn sie sich umbrächte, auch ihm jeglichen Lebenswillen rauben würde... Und dieses Verantwortungsbewusstsein ihm gegenüber - ihm alles zu geben, und ihm vor allem diesen sicheren Hafen zu geben, den er in ihr hat - ist ihre Lebensaufgabe geworden. Nun... ich bin ja gespannt, wass Du zu diesem Kapitel sagen wirst... Hoffnung.... die einzige Hoffnung, die sie beide zu diesem Punkt der Geschichte haben - bis Kapitel 13 - ist, zu überleben, und in die Muggelwelt zu verschwinden... aber man kann ja nie wissen, was noch so passieren wird )  
Happyend... wohl nicht, dazu sind alle zu traumatisiert... Aber wer weiß, vielleicht ein... Hopeful End.  
  
Cho: Danke für Dein Lob bezüglich der Gefühls-/Gedankenbeschreibungen - und es tut mir Leid, wenn Dir das ein wenig langweilig erscheint. Ich kann das sogar ziemlich gut verstehen... Aber irgendwie ist mir klargeworden, dass eben das mein Stil ist - bei anderen Storys, die vielleicht actiongeladener sind, fehlen mir diese Gedankengänge oft... Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja irgendwann mal, da eine wirkliche Mischung zu schreiben. Ich empfinde es im Übrigen als das ultimative Kompliment, wenn jemand, der wohl eigentlich auf etwas mehr Action steht, meine Story trotzdem liest. DANKE dafür!!! Denn es fällt mir wirklich nicht leicht, Enigma weiterzuschreiben.  
  
Und jetzt nochmal: DANKE an alle, die sich die Zeit genommen, und mir ein Review geschrieben haben - ob per Mail oder auf dem Board. Ihr seid Klasse!!! _


	15. Ängste eines Dom

**Kapitel 15: Ängste eines Dom**

_Disclaimer:_

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreiert wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt. Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen. _

_AN: Oh, Ihr seit einfach unglaublich lieb!!! Mit so einer Resonanz auf das letzte Kapitel, die AN usw hätte ich ja nie gerechnet... So viele Reviews hatte ich ja zu einem einzigen Kapitel noch nie!!! Und leider ist es mir jetzt unmöglich, jedem einzeln zu antworten, oder Ihr müsstet noch länger auf einen Update warten. Also, fühlt Euch statt dessen alle einzeln ganz lieb in den Arm genommen und durchgeknuddelt, Ihr seit alle so toll... Ich hatte so eine Angst, mit meinen deutlichen Worten gerade in der AN alle vor den Kopf zu stoßen... _

_Die AN zu Kapitel 14 hochzuladen hat mir einerseits ein Gefühl der Befriedigung gegeben – weil ich damit eine eindeutige Entscheidung getroffen hatte – andererseits hatte ich auch das Gefühl, jetzt autorentechnischen Harakiri zu begehen, denn ich wusste wirklich nicht mehr, ob es alle krass sehen wie ich... Vielleicht bin ich ein bisschen zu sehr **in** meiner Story und auch in seinen schlimmsten Momenten bei Harry, in seinen Gefühlen, als dass ich da so leicht drüber weggehen könnte._

_DANKE; ich glaube, ich war noch nie jemandem so dankbar wie ich es jetzt meinen Reviewern bin!!! Es könnte noch dauern, aber ich denke, ich werde Euch noch einzelne Mails schreiben oder mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel dann auch für die Reviews zu Kapitel 14 bedanken. Seit Euch sicher, ich werde Euch das niemals vergessen!!!_

_Herzlichen Dank also an alle, die mir so liebe, aufmunternde Mails geschrieben haben bzw hier gereviewed. _

_**Adelaide, Jeanca, Bele, Drei Sternchen, Lara-Lynx, Pe, Pathie, Kasseopeia, singvogel, Visiongirl76, Krieger des Wahnsinns, Alex Black5, sabysemilla, Meta Capricorn, wintersoul, Biene, Jinxxx, Vickysnape.... und all die anderen, die mir Mails oder sonstwie zukommen lassen haben, dass sie meine Geschichte mögen... Ihr seit toll!!!**_

_Die Seite für minderjährige Smler, auf der Seamus seinen Muggelfreund kennen gelernt hat - nur für Leute bis zu einem gewissen Alter - gibt es wirklich. Das Problem besteht darin, dass es kaum eine Möglichkeit für sie gibt, sich auf legale und seriöse Weise über das zu informieren, was sie selbst fühlen... _

_Alles, wovon im Durchschnitts-Aufklärungsunterricht oder in Büchern angesprochen wird ist Vanille-Sex (oder, um es mit anderen Worten auszudrücken das, was in unserer Gesellschaft wohl so als "Normal" bezeichnet wird - aber was ist schon normal?) und die sich in der Entwicklung befindlichen zukünftigen D/sler werden mit ihrer Neigung und den damit in Verbindung stehenden ziemlich beunruhigenden Phantasien total alleine gelassen..._

_Man kann davon ausgehen, dass eine Menge Kinder und Jugendliche jahrelang mit dem Gefühl leben, sie seien **pervers** nur weil niemand ihnen sagt, dass es vollkommen ok ist und keineswegs eine Krankheit (wer das nicht glauben kann - schon seit 10 Jahren gilt eine Vorliebe für den BDSM - Bereich nicht mehr als krankhaft!!! Wer bei einem Psychologen auf gegenteilige Meinungen stößt sollte die Beine in die Hand nehmen und rennen - leider gibt es genug von denen, die sich nicht fortbilden!!!)_

_Es ist, ganz generell erstmal, keineswegs eine "Folge von Missbrauch" oder sexueller Langeweile, auf so etwas zu stehen - um mal die beiden bescheuertsten Klischees zu erwähnen - sondern die meisten derjenigen, die sich als Dom/sub/Switch fühlen, tun das schon sehr früh und ohne irgendwelche erkennbaren Auslöser. _

_Man **wird **genauso wenig jemand, der auf BDSM steht, wie man homosexuell wird... _

_Entschuldigt die kleine Vorrede!_

_Mal sehen, was Ihr zu Seamus, dem Dom, sagt... Aber keine Sorge - keine "Session" - das passt irgendwie nicht in Enigma, zumindest nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Geschichte... Sorry! Vielleicht schreibe ich da mal eine Sidestory zu mit ein paar Sessions - aber das wird dann garantiert Lemon und noch garantierter ist es dann hartes NC17 und kein weiches R mehr °grins°. Ich bin ja sooo in Versuchung! (Komisch, ich war nie ein Seamus-Fan, aber… hier könnte ich ihn einfach knuddeln grins)_

_Wobei ich aber noch mal deutlich sagen möchte, dass ich **keine** Sexszenen schreiben werde, die sich auf ihre ersten beiden Jahre beziehen. Ihre Beziehung bestand da zwar schon, aber da sie da noch unter 16 waren, liegt da für mich eine Grenze. Sie in einer romantischen Paarbeziehung zu beschreiben ist für mich ok, sie sind ja **beide** Teenager, aber eben nichts Deutlicheres, was über einen (Hand-)Kuss oder sehr sanfte Andeutungen hinausgeht. _

_Ach ja, eine kleine Erklärung für die Abkürzung ssc, die in Seamus Gedanken vorkommt, steht unter dem Kapitel. Sie ist sehr wichtig!!!_

_Ich bin wieder mal ziemlich unsicher... Also, bitte lasst mich wissen, ob ich Euch mit diesem BDSM-Gelaber völlig vertrieben habe °bibber°. Gerade zu diesem Kapitel – Reviewt, bitte!!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Yours_

_Mogli the Witch_

**Kapitel 15: Ängste eines Dom**

Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als sich das Portraitloch zum Gryffindor - Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete und Ron eintrat.

Seamus, der gemeinsam mit Dean auf einem Sofa gesessen und gegrübelt hatte, sprang auf und lief ihm entgegen – um dann wie angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben.

Er war so erleichtert!

Ron war am Leben…

Sie waren alle in einer ständigen Gefahr, gefoltert und umgebracht zu werden… aber die Angst, die Seamus an diesem Wochenende um seinen Freund ausgestanden hatte, überstieg die Ängste der letzten Jahre noch um Einiges.

Tausend Befürchtungen waren in ihm aufgestiegen, tausend schreckliche Momente hatte es gegeben, in denen er seinen sub angesehen hatte und in dessen Augen gesehen hatte, dass auch dieser wusste, dass die Chancen schlecht standen, dass sie Hermione und Ron gesund wieder sehen würden.

Jetzt schien der Rotschopf – auf den ersten Blick – unversehrt zu sein.

Jedoch…

Etwas stimmte nicht.

Ron sah zwar unverletzt aus…

Leichenblass, doch unverletzt und… irgendetwas war merkwürdig… in seinen Augen stand… Traurigkeit..

Eine tiefe Traurigkeit und Ergebenheit…

Und dann erkannte der Dom, das Hermione nicht da war.

Es durchfuhr ihn wie ein Blitz: Ron war °alleine°!

Nein… das durfte… das konnte nicht wahr sein!

°Wo**°** war Hermione?!

Er wagte es kaum, etwas zu sagen, seine Kehle wie von unsichtbaren Händen zugedrückt.

Als er sich zu Dean umsah, konnte er erkennen, dass dieser ebenfalls aufgestanden war, und an dessen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck erkannte er, dass auch sein sub erkannte hatte, das etwas nicht stimmen konnte.

Ron war mittlerweile an ihm vorbeigegangen ohne ihn auch nur zu bemerken... schien wie in Trance zu sein… und strebte auf die Treppe des Dormitoriums zu.

Mit einem Blick verständigten sich Seamus und Dean – und folgten Ron dann.

Ron hatte seinen Reiseumhang abgelegt und sich auf sein Bett gesetzt, sich gegen den Bettpfosten gelehnt, hatte diesen umklammert wie einen rettenden Anker – als brauche er etwas, an dem er sich festhalten konnte…die Augen geschlossen.

Er sah sehr schlecht aus und Seamus Befürchtungen, was mit Hermione geschehen sein konnte, stiegen ins Unermessliche.

Zaghaft, mit großer Angst vor der Antwort, fragte er: „Ron…Ron, was… was ist passiert? Wo… wo ist…?"

Ron zuckte zusammen, und öffnete die Augen um ihn anzusehen.

Jede Faser von Rons Körper schien Schmerz auszustrahlen… und als er etwas sagte, leise, monoton, kraftlos… war der Schmerz in seiner Stimme, die Resignation, so unglaublich, das Seamus nicht anders konnte, als vom Schlimmsten auszugehen, als er sagte: „Sie ist… bei Ginny."

Noch bevor Seamus darüber nachdenken konnte, was das bedeuten sollte; war hinter ihm ein Laut des Erschreckens zu hören, und als er sich zu Dean umdrehte, der sich wie immer, wenn Ron im Raum war, im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, sah er, dass dieser so schockiert aussah, wie er es noch nie an seinem submissive gesehen hatte – in all dieser Zeit nicht, nicht einmal, nachdem er, Seamus durch den Cruciatus verletzt worden war…

Auch wenn sich in ihm eiskaltes Entsetzen ausbreitete und er das Gefühl hatte, alle seine Kraft verloren zu haben… er musste stark sein… musste… Wenn seine Vermutung der Wahrheit entsprach… musste jetzt er derjenige sein, der Dean Kraft gab… mehr denn je.

Nur allzu oft verließ er sich auf dessen Stärke, und lud dem sein ganzes Entsetzen, die grauenhaften Einzelheiten der Gewalttätigkeiten auf, die er im Schulalltag erleben musste

Er schenkte seinem sub ein zugegebenermaßen schwach ausfallendes Lächeln, und legte all seine Liebe in seine Augen…

Ein Lächeln, das bedeutet: ‚Es wird alles wieder gut werden, was auch geschieht, halte durch.'

Dean reagierte mit einem Schließen seiner Augen, einem sichtbaren, tiefen Durchatmen um dann zurückzulächeln, schwach und voller Angst…

Aber… sein Dom hatte ihm mit diesem viel sagenden Blick sowohl eine Versprechen gemacht als auch eine Anweisung gegeben und der submissive in ihm reagierte sofort – und er hielt sich diesem unausgesprochenen Befehl seines Dominanten fest, setzte alles daran, ihm Folge zu leisten – durchzuhalten.

Doch gerade, als Seamus den Mund aufmachen und Ron genauer fragen wollte, was passiert war, überrascht ihn Dean, indem er ihm zuvorkam: „Hermione ist… Sie ist tot?!"

Seamus war viel zu erschüttert, um sich länger darüber zu wundern, dass Dean seine sonst so offensichtliche Scheu davor, Ron unaufgefordert anzusprechen, überwunden hatte und sogar, für seine Verhältnisse, laut und fast…fordernd geworden war.

Ginny war doch tot, und Ron hatte gesagt, Hermione sei bei ihr…

Eigentlich konnte das nur eines bedeuten… und doch passte es einfach nicht.

Ron drückte sich doch sonst nicht so merkwürdig aus… War Hermione tot, so hätte er das doch auch direkt gesagt und nicht um drei Ecken herum…

Er entschloss sich, nachzufragen… Hinter ihm war Dean auf ihr Bett gekrabbelt und hatte eines der Kissen umschlossen wie den Teddybären, von dem sein sub ihm einmal erzählt hatte, dass er ihn als kleiner Junge besessen hatte.

Dean sah so hilflos aus…

Doch Seamus riss sich mühsam los, und unterdrückte das Verlangen, sich sofort vollkommen seinem sub zu widmen, ihn zu trösten, abzulenken, bis dieser den verlorenen und verängstigten Ausdruck verlor, der nun in seinen Augen stand.

Ein Spiegelbild dessen, was er selbst fühlte.

„Ron? Ron, ist das wahr? Ist Hermione…?" Seine Kehle schmerzte ihn als habe er stundenlang geweint oder seit mehreren Tagen kein Wort gesprochen… Es konnte nicht wahr sein!

Rons Blick wandelte sich… zum ersten Mal sah Seamus, dass neben dem tiefen Schmerz und der Traurigkeit auch eine Art Zufriedenheit – sogar eine Art… Triumph - in ihnen stand, die er schon lange nicht mehr in den Augen seines Freundes gesehen hatte.

Dann lächelte der Rotschopf schwach und entgegnete mit sehr leiser, fast unhörbarer Stimme, die kaum wie die seine klang: „Nein, Hermione ist am Leben und… es geht ihr gut. Ginny… Ginny wird sich gut um sie kümmern."

Seamus wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte… Hatte Ron nun vollständig den Verstand verloren?

Was hatte Malfoy mit ihm gemacht?!

Ron wäre nicht der Erste gewesen, der unter dem Eindruck von Folter und Missbrauch den Verstand verlor.

Sie hatten es alle nur zu oft gesehen – auch wenn es selten einen Reinblüter traf.

Aber Ron war ein „Weasley" und dieser Name stand für viele Deatheater noch immer als den Verrat am reinen Blut.

Hatte Lucius Malfoy nun eine verspätete Rache genommen für die Schande, die die Weasleys in seinen Augen über die gesamte Zauberwelt gebracht hatten, indem sie sich offen für die Gleichberechtigung und Toleranz gegenüber Muggelgeborenen und Halbblütern eingesetzt hatten?

Ron sah den verwirrten Blick seines Freundes und lächelte wieder dieses unsagbar traurige, aber zufriedene Lächeln, dass Seamus einen Stich ins Herz gab. „Nein, Seamus, ich bin nicht verrückt geworden… Ich begreife es auch noch nicht wirklich, aber: Meine Schwester lebt, irgendwie ist sie…

Sie ist Peter Pettygrews… Mündel und… sie hatte Geburtstag… es war ihre Geburtstagsfeier… und ich… ich war ihr Geschenk, Seamus…" Er stockte kurz, und unterdrückte das, was sich wie ein trockener Schluchzer anhörte: „Seamus, sie… sie ist gesund, und sie scheint vollkommen unverändert… sie ist… ich begreife es selbst nicht… sie ist so… so… °licht°!"

Nach dieser wie ein Wasserfall aus Ron herausströmenden Rede herrschte eine Minute lang Totenstille und keiner von ihnen konnte wohl fassen, was sie da eben gehört hatten. Ron hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen, aufgewühlt, und zitterte am ganzen Körper… Er sah aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick in einem Temperamentsausbruch explodieren… sich Luft machen…

All die Emotionen, die sich über das Wochenende aufgestaut hatten, herauszulassen, um endlich wieder frei durchatmen zu können…

Seamus beschloss, dass er alles tun würde, um zu verhindern, dass Dean in den nächsten Tagen alleine mit dem Rotschopf war.

Man konnte niemals wissen, in welcher Art sich diese emotionale Energie entladen würde und es machte ihm sowieso schon jedesmal große Angst, wenn er daran dachte, seinen vollkommen wehrlosen sub mit dieser tickenden Zeitbombe alleine in einem Raum zu wissen.

Und das, ohne die beruhigende Präsenz Hermiones, die ihren Herrn wie niemand sonst aus seiner eiskalten Trance aus Aggression und Gefühlskälte reißen konnte.

Hermione…

„Ron.. habe ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Ginny lebt und… Du hast Hermione bei ihr gelassen…" Seiner Stimme klang ein Hauch von Ungläubigkeit an.

Und er konnte es nicht glauben! Davon ab, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sich Ron jemals freiwillig von seiner Sklavin trennen würde – sie in den Händen einer Person zu lassen, die eindeutig unter dem Einfluss der Schwarzmagier stand, sogar das Mündel von einem war?

Ron kannte Seamus mittlerweile gut genug um zu verstehen, was ihn bewegte, und er öffnete die Augen erneut, dieses Mal sehr ernst und entschieden: „Ginny ist von Wormtail aus Hogwarts herausgeholt werden bevor die Äußeren sie in die Finger kriegen konnten. Sie sagt, er war ein Favorit Snapes… Ich verstehe das alles auch nicht wirklich… aber ich… ich weiß, dass ich ihr trauen kann und… Du erinnerst Dich noch an die Nacht, in der wir nach Harry sehen wollten… Er… er hat es… es in den Augen… Es steht ihm in den Augen… Er verhält sich nicht… nicht wie einer vom Inneren und… schon gar nicht wie einer der Äußeren. Ja… ich habe Hermione bei ihr gelassen… Sie… sie hat genug ertragen müssen und…" Hier unterbrach er seinen Redeschwall und schluckte, während er Seamus beinahe um Verständnis bettelnd ansah: „Sie hätte… hätte hier nicht mehr lange überlebt. Alles ist doch besser als… das hier…"

Und Seamus sah es… sah, dass Ron endlich erkannt hatte, etwas erkannt hatte, was man ihm niemals hätte erklären können, ohne dass dieser wütend geworden wäre…

Die Erkenntnis, dass Hermione unter Ron gelitten hatte, unter seiner herrischen Art, die zwar liebevoll, aber auch höchst autoritär war…

Dass die Liebe, die Hermione Ron entgegenbrachte, nicht… natürlich… war…

Sie hatte doch niemals die Chance gehabt, sich darüber klar zu werden, ob und inwiefern sie Ronald Weasley liebte…

Sie hatte ihren Freund gemocht, ihn auf eine freundschaftliche Art geliebt – doch Seamus hatte oft darüber nachgedacht, was es für sie bedeutet haben musste, dass sich ihre Freundschaft so… übergangslos in eine Liebesaffäre zwischen einem quasi allmächtigen Herrn und einer abhängigen Sklavin verwandelt hatte.

Es war kein Missbrauch gewesen, auch heute noch stand das für ihn außer Frage… Ron hätte sich ihr niemals aufgezwungen, wenn sie nur die geringste Ablehnung gezeigt hätte… Bis zum Schluss noch hatte Ron sofort mit liebevoller Aufmerksamkeit reagiert, sobald Hermione auch nur zusammenzuckte.

Dafür sorgte schon die Liebe, die in dessen Augen stand sobald er das Mädchen ansah, die Besorgnis um ihr körperliches und seelisches Wohl... doch hatte sich diese anfänglich konsenzuelle Affäre in etwas verwandelt, dass… für Seamus nicht mehr gesund war, denn °sie° war nicht mehr gesund, sondern psychisch vollkommen abhängig und… gebrochen… gewesen…

Vielleicht gar nicht mehr in der Lage, sich Ron zu widersetzen… so, wie Ron es vor langer Zeit selbst einmal vermutet hatte… doch damals hatte Seamus die Lage anders eingeschätzt und… erst später, als er Ron all das schon nicht mehr hätte erklären können…

Selbst wenn er es irgendwie fertig gebracht hätte, Ron dies begreiflich zu machen, ohne selbst den einzigen Freund zu verlieren, den er noch hatte… sie hätten doch nichts anderes tun können, außer Hermione von ihren Leiden zu erlösen.

Denn Ron konnte seine charakterlichen, von der schwarzen Magie gespeisten Veränderungen nicht einfach so abstellen wie ein Muggel das elektrische Licht mit einem Lichtschalter.

Seamus wurde bewusst, dass er Ron nun eine ganze Weile gedankenverloren angestarrt hatte und riss sich schnell zusammen, um ebenfalls sehr ruhig zu sagen: „Du hast Recht… ich verstehe nicht wirklich. Aber ich glaube Dir, wenn Du sagst, es sei das Beste gewesen." Dann trat er auf Ron zu und setzte sich neben ihn, um ihn kurz in seine Arme zu ziehen, und hinzuzusetzen: „Es tut mir Leid, Ron. Das muss unglaublich schwer gewesen sein, auch wenn es schön ist, dass Ginny lebt."

Ron war die Umarmung sichtlich unangenehm und so ließ ihn Seamus schnell wieder los, um hinzuzusetzen: „Ich bewundere Deine Stärke, Ron. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die umgekehrt gehabt hätte."

Der Blick, der ihn nun traf, war sehr ängstlich und… unsicher, einmal ohne die eiskalte Schutzschicht, die die Augen des Rotschopf sonst fast immer enthielt: „Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob es nicht die größte Dummheit war, die ich jemals begangen habe… Aber… bis jetzt geht es ihr gut… Besser als… seit langem. Sie ist sehr traurig, fühlt sich… im Stich gelassen von mir… Aber dennoch ist sie glücklicher als sie es lange Zeit war…"

Dann sah Ron weg und Seamus konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, was in seinem Freund vorging.

Sehr ambivalente Emotionen… und alle so schmerzhaft intensiv dass man den Eindruck hatte, dass sie das Dormitorium in ihrer Kraft erfüllten und niemanden von ihnen kalt ließen.

Einerseits hatte Ron gerade einen der schwersten Entschlüsse gefasst, die ein Mensch treffen konnte… und war dabei gleich in mehrfacher Hinsicht über sich hinausgewachsen – hatte sich entschlossen, zu vertrauen, in einer Zeit, in der sie alle doch kaum mehr wagten, zu trauen; hatte seine eigenen Gefühle hinten angestellt um dem Mädchen, dass er liebte, doch auch gelernt hatte, als seinen Besitz anzusehen, eine Chance auf ein würdigeres Leben zu geben…

Und jetzt fragte sich Ron einerseits, ob er das Richtige getan hatte, und andererseits musste er sich, wie Seamus nur zu deutlich erkennen konnte, auch… verletzt fühlen, wenn er nun spürte, dass es Hermione gut ging – wie auch immer er zu diesem Wissen kam.

Das Wissen, dass es Hermione jetzt gut ging, sie trotz ihres Schmerzes über seine Entscheidung glücklich war, °musste° für den Mann, der ihr so gerne die Welt zu Füßen gelegt hätte, und der erkannt hatte, dass er ihr stattdessen unendlich geschadet hatte, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht sein…

Und Ron sah aus, als sei ihm das Herz bei lebendigem Leibe herausgerissen worden.

Sie saßen noch eine Weile so da, bis der Abend hereinbrach.

Keiner von ihnen hatte Hunger, und so gingen sie alle früh schlafen, auch wenn niemand wirklich Schlaf fand…

Seamus Gedanken kreisten, und bewegten sich bald weg von Ron und Hermione… zu ihm und Dean…

Zu etwas, dass ihn schon lange bedrückte.

Er hatte es Dean niemals gesagt – ihm bei aller Offenheit niemals gesagt…

Am Anfang hatte er schnell festgestellt, dass dieser sehr sensibel reagierte, wenn es um körperliche Bestrafungen ging, und hatte schon früh beschlossen, sich auf leichtes Spanking zu beschränken, das immer mit einem sanften Streicheln begann und auch wieder in eines überging.

Es war ihm schnell klar geworden, dass Dean sensibel war, sehr sensibel und dass es dauern würde, bis sich dieser wirklich fallen lassen können würde, so sehr er ihm auch vertraute.

Den eigenen Träumen zu erlauben, sein Leben zu bestimmen – das konnte sehr schwer sein und für jemanden wie Dean, der sich noch zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung für seine Träume geschämt und verachtet hatte, war es ein Kampf gegen Mühlenflügel.

Doch Seamus hatte diesen Kampf aufgenommen, und es hatte sich gelohnt, denn es war richtiggehend berauschend für ihn, zu beobachten, wie sich der sub langsam aus den Fesseln seiner eigenen prüden Erziehung und Verklemmtheit befreite und zu sich Selbst fand.

Bondage und Augenbinden, noch mehr aber simples Festhalten, sein fester Griff um Deans Handgelenke...

Ein leise geflüsterter Befehl...

Ein Streicheln das unmissverständlich auch Anweisung war...

All das hatte er nur sehr sanft gesteigert...

Und er hatte jeden Schritt dieser „Erziehung" seines subs genossen, es genossen, Dean auf dem Weg zur Selbstfindung leiten, ihm jene Disziplin und damit Sicherheit zu geben, die dieser so sehr zu brauchen schien.

Wie viele Tränen hatte Dean in seinen Armen vergossen...

Tränen der Erleichterung, manchmal auch aus purer Sinnesüberreizung...

Um dann Halt in den Armen seines Doms zu suchen.

Das Gefühl alles übertreffender Zufriedenheit dass ihn von innen heraus wärmte, wenn Dean zu ihm aufsah, seine Hand in die seinen nahm, und sie eine Sekunde lang mit einem Leuchten in den Augen ansah, um sie dann zu küssen als sei sie etwas unsagbar Wertvolles...

Als handelte es sich dabei um eine Reliquie, die Dean verehrte...

Dieses Bild, gemeinsam mit dem buchstäblich atemberaubenden Wissen, dass all dies °freiwillig° war...

Geschenkt... mit liebevoller Geduld verdient...

Er, Seamus, hatte es nicht nötig, zu zwingen.

Die Erkenntnis, dass Dean seine Autorität über sich anerkannte, sie °wollte°...

°Ihn°, Seamus, seines maßlosen Vertrauens, seiner tiefen Demut für würdig befand...

Sich, seine Gesundheit und sein Seelenheil in seine Hände legte, als das kostbarste Geschenk, das Seamus jemals erhalten hatte…

Nicht nur Dean, der sonst wesentlich unsicherer war in seiner sexuellen Identität, mehr als einmal tausend Ängste ob seiner eigenen °Perversität° gehegt hatte, hatte in dieser Liebesbeziehung erst wirklich gelernt, was Dominanz und submission wirklich bedeutete...

Auch Seamus hatte dies erst wirklich begriffen, als er erlebt hatte, wie sich ihm der geliebte, unendlich °wertvolle° Mensch auslieferte, darbot und nur eines erbat: 'Tu mir nicht wirklich weh...'

Die ungeheure Verletzlichkeit, die in den Augen des subs gestanden hatte, die Furcht vor dem so verlockenden, aber auch so beängstigenden Unbekannten, nach dem er sich schon immer unbewusst gesehnt hatte...

In diesem Augenblick erst war ihm wirklich bewusst geworden, dass er bei allen sadistischen Phantasien, die ihn beunruhigt hatten, seit er denken konnte, niemals etwas hätte tun wollen, was den Wünschen des Partners widersprach.

Der Stein, der ihm in diesem Moment der Erkenntnis von der Seele fiel, war unglaublich schwer, und erst in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm bewusst, dass gerade diese Befürchtung - eben doch ein brutaler, sadistischer Gewalttäter zu sein, der es genoss, Menschen zu quälen - immer noch in ihm gesteckt hatte, obwohl er doch längst geglaubt hatte, fest in seiner Identität als Dominanter zu stehen.

Und diese erste Bitte, dieser geflüsterte, zögerliche Satz seines subs klang noch immer während jeder Session in ihm wieder...

'Tu mir nicht wirklich weh...'

Damals hatte er liebevoll gelächelt, und mit wackeliger Stimme so beruhigend wie möglich geantwortet: "Nichts, was Du nicht möchtest, Dean. Niemals, was Du nicht möchtest..."

Und daran hatte er sich gehalten.

Schon lange waren sie nun über die erste Phase des Ausprobierens, der Neuheit hinaus - längst schon hatte dieses 'Tu mir nicht wirklich weh' eine vollkommen andere Bedeutung bekommen...

Er hatte Dean gezeigt, dass es etwas gab, das zwischen Vergnügen und Schmerz lag...

Etwas, dass man nur erleben konnte, wenn man sich einem gewissen Schmerz ergab, ihn zuließ... sich an jene geheimnisvolle Grenze begab, die zwischen °echtem° Schmerz und dem... genussvollem Erdulden... dem Ersehnen dessen, was nur der unwiderstehliche Kontrast zwischen den behutsamen Zärtlichkeiten und einem liebevollen, maßvollen Spanking in jemandem wie Dean bewirken konnte.

Mittlerweile kannte sein sub den Unterschied zwischen dem sanften Spanking die ihm von seinem Dom auferlegt wurden und den Misshandlungen, vor denen er sich gefürchtet hatte und die er niemals erleben würde... akzeptierte es nicht nur, sondern wusste, dass dessen Hände ihm niemals etwas antun würden.

Auch wenn Seamus Dean gelehrt hatte, die behutsamen Züchtigungen als 'Strafen' zu bezeichnen... diese waren nicht weniger liebevoll als das zärtliche, fürsorgliche Streicheln, dass stets damit in Verbindung stand.

Und es hatte niemals eine wirkliche 'Strafe' gegeben... niemals auch nur einen einzigen Schlag, der wirklich wehtat oder ernsthaft demütigte.

Seamus hätte niemals einen Menschen im Zorn oder aus einer Aggression heraus geschlagen, sich niemals angemaßt, er habe das Recht dazu, seine Hand im Streit gegen den Partner zu erheben - gerade niemals gegen jemanden wie Dean, der ihm seinen Gehorsam, seine Liebe schenkte und nicht mehr erwartete von ihm, als ihm seine eigene Sehnsucht zu erfüllen - und ihm die Sicherheit und maßlose Liebe zu bieten, in einer Art, wie sie nur ein liebevoller Dominanter seinem submissive zu geben vermochte.

Er hätte niemals etwas getan, dass Dean widerstrebt hätte – und wenn Dean ‚Nein' sagte, so war das Gesetz.

Heute mehr denn je.

Ja mehr noch... Seamus wusste, für Dean war er oft zu zögerlich in dem, was er tat...

Doch er konnte und wollte den zitternden Jungen nicht vergessen, der ihn so furchtbar angsterfüllt, den ganzen Mut zusammennehmend gebeten hatte, ihm bitte nicht °wirklich° weh zu tun.

Mittlerweile war Dean selbstbewusst, hatte auch keinerlei Probleme mehr damit, aller Welt offen zu zeigen, was er war, zog daraus sogar eine Spur Stolz, und wenn Seamus ihm vor allen anderen im Gryffindor - Gemeinschaftsraum signalisierte, dass er sich vor ihn zu knien sollte, so tat Dean das mit Freuden... und die störenden Gedanken, die sich Seamus in solchen Augenblicken aufzudrängen drohten – das es eine Umgebung wie diese, von Sklaverei und Gewalt geprägt, brauchte um so eine Offenheit zu ermöglichen, hatte er schnell verdrängt, denn es gab so wenig Gutes in dieser Dunkelheit, dass sie das wenige Gute nicht noch hinterfragen konnten.

Es war einfach wundervoll, so etwa zu erleben - auch wenn er sich nahezu ständig Gedanken machte.

Deans Verhalten... es war das, was er einst als das °perfekte° Benehmen eines absoluten subs angesehen hätte, ja ging noch darüber hinaus, er war manchmal Schwindel erregend in dieser seinem Dom manchmal fast grenzenlos erscheinenden Fähigkeit, sich zu unterwerfen...

Konnte es einen so perfekten, idealen submissive geben!?

Konnte sein Geliebter dermaßen dem entsprechen, was ihm, Seamus immer wie das utopische Klischee, die wundervolle Märchenfigur seiner Wunschträume erschien – zu gut, zu wundervoll, zu perfekt, um wirklich wahr zu sein?

Das, was ihm derjenige, der Muggel, der sein einziger anderer Partner gewesen war, einst mit spöttischer Miene als den ‚Klischee-sub' beschrieben hatte – etwas, das nicht wahr sein konnte…

Eine Schablone, an der gemessen wurde, aber der niemand entsprechen °konnte°, die aus eben diesem Grunde so sehr gehasst wurde und daher voller Verachtung nicht als Ideal, sondern als ‚Klischee' bezeichnet wurde.

Doch so unerklärlich es auch war – Seamus hatte den Eindruck, diesen ‚Klischee-sub' in Dean vor sich zu haben – die Verkörperung jedes Ideals, dass es für ihn in einem submissive gab.

Es war so wunderbar, dass es dem Dom schon wieder Angst machte – schreckliche Angst.

Angst zu versagen, Angst, all diesem nicht entsprechen zu können… und Angst, dieses unsagbar perfekte Wesen, dass Dean in seinen Augen darstellte, könnte sich eines Tages wie eine Fata Morgana in Luft auflösen – es könne sich herausstellen, dass Dean dieses Verhalten nur zeigte, um ihm, als seinem von den Deatheatern aufgezwungenen „Herrn" gnädig zu stimmen.

Es waren Befürchtungen, die tief saßen, auch wenn er wusste, sobald er die Liebe sah, die ihm aus Deans nachtschwarzen Augen entgegenstrahlte –seine Ängste waren unberechtigt und mehr als dumm …

Doch er empfand sich nicht als ein idealer Dom, wusste, er entsprach nicht dem Bild, dass sich viele von einem Dominanten machten – er war dazu viel zu still, zu leise, beharrte in vielen Situationen, gegenüber anderen als Dean, zu wenig darauf, sich durchzusetzen und hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen wie es von vielen als so °typisch° für einen Dominanten angesehen wurde.

Er war auch viel zu unsicher in zu vielen Dingen, um als der ‚Allwissende' zu erscheinen und stets vollkommen Herr jeder Situation zu sein – ganz und gar nicht der Klischee-Dom.

Er war bemüht, in den Situationen Sicherheit zu zeigen, in denen Dean unsicher war – und das war, was ihre gemeinsame Sexualität betraf, beinahe ständig so – während er sich durchaus erlaubte, auch einmal in Deans Armen schwach zu sein, wenn er Trost brauchte.

Deans Stärke… sie war oft schockierend und Seamus fühlte sich oft ganz klein daneben und es war dann an ihm eine Demut zu empfinden, die man allgemein wieder eher mit dem Rollenklischee eines submissives in Verbindung brachte.

So oft ihm Dean auch versicherte, er sei glücklich, er wolle nichts anderes als ihn, als seinen Geliebten, seinen Dom, und jede Liebe, die dieser ihm zu geben vermochte… Seamus würde diese Versicherungen immer wieder brauchen um sie vielleicht eines Tages wirklich und endgültig glauben zu können.

Mehr als einmal hatte ihn die Panik gepackt und er war von Alpträumen aus seinem Schlaf gerissen worden, hatte Dean mit zitternden Händen und bebender Stimme geweckt und ihn gebeten, niemals ein ‚Nein' zu vergessen… sich niemals zu verbiegen nur um ihn zufrieden zustellen – sich niemals zu verleugnen seinem Dom zuliebe…

…und Dean hatte ihn mit sanfter Stimme und beruhigenden Worten immer und immer wieder versichert, er tue niemals, was er nicht tun wolle… ihm immer wieder gesagt, Seamus könne sich darauf verlassen, könne ihm vertrauen…

Versprach ihm immer wieder, früh genug zu signalisieren, wenn ihm etwas missfiel, niemals etwas zuzulassen, dass ihm eigentlich missfiel – und der Dom wusste, er konnte sich auf diese Versprechen seines Geliebten verlassen.

Vertrauen… alles basierte darauf, dass sie einander grenzenlos vertrauen konnten…

Der submissive dem Dom und der Dom dem submissive in einem endlosen, wunderbaren Kreislauf aus Zärtlichkeit und Liebe vertraute, ohne Anfang und ohne Ende.

Und doch konnte Seamus nicht umhin, zu vergleichen....

Denn das Verhalten der übrigen, dass Verhalten der Sklaven gegenüber ihren Besitzern - es differierte nicht mehr viel von dem Verhalten, das Dean zeigte.

Bedeutete das, das er selbst ein °geborener° Sklavenhalter war????

War er nicht besser als Snape?

In seinem Bedürfnis danach, einen Menschen zu dominieren, zu… beherrschen… - °Macht° auszuüben - nicht anders als der gefürchtete und verhasste Erbe des Dunklen Lords?

Natürlich, er sagte sich selbst immer wieder, dass dem nicht so war...

Niemals hätte er einen Menschen gegen dessen Willen einsperren wollen, auch wenn er nun dazu gezwungen war...

Was gerade ihm, als Dom, mit seinem überstarken Sinn für Verantwortung und Fürsorge, nicht gerade leicht fiel...

Einer der ersten Grundsätze, die Seamus gelernt hatte, als er die aufregende Welt des D/s für sich entdeckt hatte, war gewesen, dass man als Dom gerade in einer 24/7 immer darauf achten sollte, dass sich der andere, der sub, nicht vollkommen in seiner Rolle des Unterwürfigen, des Dienenden verlor…

Das eine gewisse Eigenständigkeit erhalten blieb, dass dessen Selbstbewusstsein stabil und der unterwürfige Partner allen Anfeindungen gewachsen war, die einem solchen Paar gerade in einer so traditionellen und konservativen Gesellschaft wie der Zauberwelt entgegenschlugen.

Und vor allem: das sich der submissive niemals nur über seinen Dom definierte, sondern immer seine Identität behielt, und sich als wertvolle, auf eigenen Beinen stehende Person wahrnahm und niemals als abhängig und schwach.

Seamus hatte gegen viele dieser Grundsätze verstoßen müssen… und hatte jede Sekunde davon gehasst, sich für jeden Befehl, den er gezwungen war, auszusprechen, und von dem er wusste, dass Dean ‚nein' gesagt hätte, wenn er diese Wahl gehabt hätte, wieder und wieder entschuldigt…

Und wie durch ein Wunder hatte es Dean jedesmal akzeptiert, hatte ihn später, sobald sie wieder alleine waren, in seinen Armen gehalten, bis er sich beruhigt hatte, ihm die Sicherheit gegeben, die der Dom am Allernötigsten brauchte: Dean verstand, liebte ihn, °vertraute° ihm…

Jedesmal wenn Seamus gezwungen gewesen war, Dean als sein **_Herr_** entgegenzutreten – wenn sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum befanden und ein Deatheater betrat den Raum, wie es erst in der vorangegangenen Woche geschehen war und er Dean befehlen hatte müssen, alleine ins Dormitorium zurückzukehren…

Er den Widerwillen in den Augen seines subs gesehen hatte und innerlich tausend Tode gestorben war, weil er sich so eindeutig über dessen Wunsch hatte wegsetzen müssen und wieder einmal dieses bohrende, ihn bis ins tiefste Innere lähmende Gefühl der Angst in ihm aufgestiegen war, es könne eines Tages die Situation kommen, der Befehl, der ihn das Vertrauen, das ultimative Vertrauen kosten würde, dass ihm der geliebte sub entgegenbrachte.

Es zerriss ihm das Herz, dass er, bei aller Sicherheit, die er Dean durch Sicherheitsworte und Fairness geben konnte, selbst nicht frei genug war um dem Geliebten all das – die Freiheit - zu geben, die diesem zugestanden hätte.

Solange sie in Hogwarts waren, war Dean niemals _wirklich_ in Sicherheit, so sehr sich Seamus auch bemühte, ihm diese zu vermitteln.

Er konnte nicht in Sicherheit sein – bei ihm, in der Schlangengrube, die Snape aus Hogwarts gemacht hatte.

Das war die schmerzhafte Wahrheit.

Alle Sicherheitswörter, alles Einfühlungsvermögen der Welt halfen nichts, wenn ein Deatheater vor ihnen stand und dem Dom keine Wahl ließ, als sich über den Willen seines subs hinwegzusetzen.

Denn auch Seamus Fassade musste stehen.

Gerade °weil° es ein offenes Geheimnis war, dass er, Seamus verdächtig weich war, oft merklich zögerte, wenn er gezwungen war, Bestrafungen zu übernehmen, sehr fair war gegenüber allen Sklaven, niemals die Nerven verlor und nie Strafen verteilte die weitergingen als eine leise Rüge…

Gerade diese Tatsachen waren es, die dafür sorgten, dass er gezwungen war, in Gegenwart der Deatheater besonders streng zu sein… konsequent und unnachgiebig zu erscheinen.

Er bebte vor dem Tag, an dem Dean versagen würde und in Gegenwart eines Deatheaters oder eines der Gryffindors, denen nicht mehr zu vertrauen war – wie Lavender Brown, die sich schon lange der mit der Zeit immer größer werdenden Gruppe von Anhängern des Dunklen Lords angeschlossen hatte – offenen Widerstand gegen einen seiner Befehle zeigen würde.

So sehr er Deans Bereitschaft, dessen °Fähigkeit°, sich unterzuordnen, auch bewunderte… dessen schier unermessliche Stärke, die dieser zu besitzen schien, Seamus mit etwas erfüllte was er nur als… Ehrfurcht… bezeichnen konnte… so sehr wusste er auch, dass auch Dean seine Grenzen hatte, die zu überschreiten Seamus immer wieder gezwungen war.

So lächerlich es auch erscheinen mochte… aber obwohl es sich bei diesen Befehlen, die er Dean vor Deatheatern zu erteilen gezwungen war, niemals um etwas Anderes als ein Harmloses: „Geh zurück ins Dormitorium!", oder ein „Setz Dich dorthin!" handelte – nichts, dass auf den ersten Blick eine wirkliche Demütigung oder Grenzüberschreitung zu sein schien – waren es diese Situationen, die sie beide vor eine harte Probe stellten.

Denn in Gegenwart von Deatheatern durfte Seamus Dean nicht die Wahl geben, die diesem zugestanden hätte.

Gerade dies hatte dazu geführt, dass er sehr stark darauf geachtet hatte, dass Dean sich der großen Gefahr bewusst war, in der sie sich beide gerade wegen ihrer besonderen Beziehung befanden.

Gerade deshalb hatte er, anders als Ron es gegenüber Hermione tat, seinem eigenen Partner niemals verschwiegen, wie grausam und unmenschlich der Alltag außerhalb des Dormitoriums mittlerweile aussah.

So gerne er ihn vor all diesen Dingen geschützt hätte – Dean musste gewappnet sein, eines Tages mit dieser Welt zusammenzutreffen und anders als Hermione erschien der sub psychisch gefestigt genug, um mit diesem Wissen umzugehen ohne vollständig zusammenzubrechen.

Und… ein weiterer wichtiger Grund war, dass Seamus der festen Überzeugung war, das Information **_Macht_** bedeutete.

Wenn er Dean bewusst Informationen vorenthielt – aus welchem Grund auch immer – so war dies eine Anmaßung, die das schon so durch die Versklavung Deans und seine offizielle Position als dessen Herr in eine empfindliche Lage gebrachte Machtgefälle in ihrer Beziehung zueinander in ein sehr gefährliches Ungleichgewicht verwandelt hätte.

Es war einfach so: solange Dean nicht offensichtlich stärker unter dem litt, was er erfuhr, als er selbst oder Ron, so hatte Seamus simpel kein Recht darauf, ihm Informationen über den Zustand Hogwarts, über das Wenige, was Seamus von der Zauberwelt außerhalb erfahren konnte, vorzuenthalten.

Oft fragte er seinen sub, ob er wirklich alles hören wollte, und Dean nickte dann, wortlos, bittend… Und Seamus erzählte alles, was er wusste, denn es war Deans Recht zu entscheiden, was er selbst erfahren wollte. Eines der wenigen Rechte, die ihm Seamus noch einräumen konnte und es war nicht an ihm, Dean noch etwas zu nehmen.

So jedenfalls empfand es Seamus und er wusste sehr genau, dass dies einer der Punkte gewesen wäre, an dem Deans Empfindlichkeit zutage trat: Er hätte es seinem Dom vielleicht verzeihen können, wenn dieser ihm Informationen vorenthielt, doch es höchstwahrscheinlich niemals wirklich verwinden.

Denn sie waren beide sehr ehrlich zueinander – ehrlich bis zur Schonungslosigkeit – niemals hatten sie Geheimnisse voreinander gehabt und so manches Mal hatte einer den anderen mit schmerzhaften Worten kritisiert, die der Preis waren für ihre Vertrautheit – sie hatten sie sich hart erkämpft, sie war nicht auf einmal da gewesen, sondern erarbeitet und verdient.

Zum Glück hatte Dean, trotz seiner mangelnden Erfahrung sehr schnell verstanden, was Seamus damit meinte, als er ihm sagte, dass eine gewisse – auch undiplomatische, vielleicht grausam erscheinende – Offenheit gegenüber dem Partner notwendig war, sollte sich jemals das tiefe Vertrauen entwickeln, das in einer 24/7 notwendig sein würde.

Denn dass sie die beide haben wollten – zu diesem Schluss waren sie beide sehr schnell gekommen.

Sie mussten sich kennen – den anderen besser kennen als sich selbst – wenn dies – eine gleichberechtigte Partnerschaft voller Liebe, deren Alltag durchzogen war von Ritualen des D/s – jemals zu einem glücklichen Leben für sie beiden führen sollte. Das war ihnen beiden, trotz ihrer gerade erstmal 14 Jahre, sofort klar gewesen.

Und die unangenehmen Wahrheiten, die Dinge, die die sie sich gegenseitig an den Kopf geschleudert hatten – zum Beispiel hatte Dean ihm damals gesagt, dass es ihm missfiel, wie oft Seamus sich künstlich zurückhielt, sich niemals verteidigte, sich oft ganz unbewusst in die untergeordnete Position begab – wie zum Beispiel bei einem Streit, bei dem er öfter als nicht irgendwann einfach sagte: Du hast sicher Recht – auch wenn er wusste, er war im Recht - , ganz entgegen seiner Natur – immer aus der tief in ihm verwurzelten Angst heraus, ein Tyrann zu werden - ein Verhalten das seine Ursprünge in seiner Kindheit hatte, jener Zeit entsprang, in der Seamus seine Gewalt- und Unterwerfungsphantasien noch nicht hatte einschätzen können und sich selbst für pervers gehalten hatte.

Dean hatte ihm damals vorgeworfen, er unterdrücke noch immer, was er war, während er von Dean verlange, zu akzeptieren, was er war, verhielte er sich noch immer nicht anders als er – verstecke seine dominante Veranlagung hinter einem künstlichen, angelernten Verhalten, dass das genaue Gegenteil war von dem, was Dean eigentlich in ihm sah – hatte ihn schon damals mit einer Klarsicht durchschaut, die ihn sprachlos gemacht und zutiefst erschüttert hatte – er, der Erfahrenere von ihnen, verhielt sich teilweise noch immer wie der unsichere Junge von einst, der sich für krank, pervers hielt – während er zur gleichen Zeit doch schon längst wusste, was er war, und sich in seiner Rolle als Dominanter durchaus wohl fühlte und auch Dean die nötige Sicherheit zu vermitteln sucht, die dieser brauchte, um sich entwickeln zu können und seinen inneren Frieden zu finden – seinen unterwürfigen Wesenszug zu akzeptieren.

Es hatte ihn wie ein Schlag in den Magen getroffen, dass Dean ihm nun vorwarf, was er längst überwunden zu haben glaubte – und nur weil er seinen sub schon damals sehr geliebt hatte, hatte er überhaupt ertragen, darüber nachzudenken.

Doch der Schmerz darüber war vergangen und er hatte verstanden, dass Dean dies nur gesagt hatte, weil er ihm helfen wollte, ihm sagen wollte: Sei doch endlich, wer du bist!

Es war ihm noch immer unglaublich, dass Dean so unglaublich früh in ihrer Beziehung begonnen hatte, nicht nur sein Schüler, sondern auch sein Lehrer zu sein – die Illusion, dass er, der doch wenigstens schon eine kurze Beziehung gehabt hatte (im Sommer, bevor sie zusammengekommen waren, mit einem ebenfalls gleichaltrigen Muggel, der ihm auf einer Internetseite für minderjährige D/s-ler begegnet war und ihm die ersten Grundbegriffe des D/s beigebracht) – der einzige war, der etwas lehrte, war ihm schnell genommen worden.

Denn Dean, mit seiner Beobachtungsgabe und seiner sensiblen Art war trotz seiner Unsicherheit und der Tatsache, dass er noch eine Weile brauchen würde, um zu akzeptieren, dass er selbst ein gesunder Junge mit einer etwas ungewöhnlichen Veranlagung war, schon nach sehr kurzer Zeit ein Quell der Erkenntnisse für Seamus geworden.

Dean war still, zurückhaltend und verhielt sich in jeder Hinsicht so, wie sich Seamus einen submissive gewünscht hatte – doch er konnte auch sehr bestimmt werden, wenn ihm etwas am Herzen lag und Seamus °lag° ihm am Herzen wie nichts und niemand Anderes.

Er hatte schon so manches Mal scharfe Worte dafür gefunden, wenn er erkannte, dass sich Seamus wieder einmal künstlich zurücknahm in einer Diskussion und hatte seinen Dom damit sehr erstaunt, denn das entsprach gar nicht dem Bild, das er sich vorher von der Rolle eines subs gemacht hatte…

Und auch das hatte Dean sofort bemerkt und als ihm Seamus, zögernd, und sehr vorsichtig, weil er Angst hatte, Dean damit zu verletzen - Dean sollte bloß nicht glauben, sein Dom halte ihn nicht für einen °richtigen° sub, was auch immer das sein mochte – seine Gedanken erklärte, hatte Dean ihn mit einer Selbstsicherheit, die seinen Dom zu diesem Augenblick noch sehr erstaunte, da Dean noch nicht wirklich akzeptiert hatte, dass das, was er war, kein Zeichen von Schwäche oder Krankheit war, angesehen und gesagt: „Du bist ein Dom, Seamus. **Mein** Dom. Und…für dich… ich kann nicht mit ansehen, wie du dich so verbiegst. Und du kannst auch nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich mein… Verlangen dir zu… dienen… akzeptiere und mich nicht dafür schäme, dass ich dir gerne fast jede Entscheidung in meinem – unserem - Leben überlasse – wenn du selbst dich verstellst und… dich innerlich an die Kette legst, obwohl ich doch °weiß°, dass du vor Frustration fast platzt!"

Dean war rot angelaufen und hatte seinem Dom nicht mehr in die Augen, sondern auf den Boden gesehen – ihm war seine kleine ‚Rede' sichtlich unangenehm gewesen – doch seine Stimme war fest und sicher geblieben, es war, als sei es ihm ein tiefes Bedürfnis gewesen, dies alles loszuwerden.

Dann, nach einer kleinen Pause, sah er ihm wieder in die Augen: „Es tut mir Leid, Seamus. Vielleicht ist das nicht fair… schließlich kann ich mich ja auch nicht gut wehren, mag das einfach nicht und wähle oft den einfacheren Weg – sage einfach gar nichts mehr…"

Er hatte sich dann beeilt, Dean zu beruhigen – denn Dean hatte ja Recht – er, Seamus versteckte nur allzu oft seine dominante Veranlagung hinter scheinbarer Unterwerfung und trat oft den Rückzug an, wenn er eigentlich das unbändige Verlangen verspürte, zu **kämpfen**.

Doch eines war Dean zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht endgültig klar, noch nicht tief genug in seinem Bewusstsein verankert – es gab einen entscheidenden Unterschied zwischen dem Rückzug, den Seamus in Diskussionen antrat, und Deans instinktivem Verhindern jeglicher Auseinandersetzung – und sein Dom hatte wieder einmal dafür sorgen müssen, dass sich der sub nicht für schwach hielt.

Er hatte, wie unzählige Male zuvor und später, darauf hingewiesen, dass es für ihn, Seamus eine nicht natürliche, sondern von der Umgebung antrainierte Verhaltensweise war, sich immer wieder, ohne jedes Zögern, unterzuordnen und jede Auseinandersetzung zu scheuen – während es für Dean seine Natur war, Konfrontationen, die nicht unbedingt notwendig waren, zu vermeiden.

Was natürlich nicht hieß, dass er, Dean, feige war, sondern nur, dass er eben jegliche Aggressivität und auch die manchmal hitzigen Gefechte scheute, in denen Diskussionen so oft endeten – für Dean war jede unnötige Auseinandersetzung nicht den Kampf wert und es entsprach einfach nicht seiner Natur – während er keinerlei Probleme damit hatte, für Dinge ein zu stehen, die ihm wirklich wichtig waren.

Es war ein ziemlich schmerzhaftes Gespräch gewesen – doch es hatte ihm eben auch einiges klargemacht.

Und es hatte auch Situationen gegeben, in denen Seamus Dean hatte klarmachen müssen, dass es auch für einen submissive notwendig war, es zu lernen, sich selbst zu verteidigen.

So sehr sein Dom auch dazu bereit war, alles in Deans Leben zu bestimmen, ihn zu beschützen und seine Kämpfe zu kämpfen – es wäre nicht gesund gewesen, hätte er ihm alles abgenommen.

Er hatte ihn oft auf seelisch schmerzhafte Weise fordern müssen – hatte von ihm verlangt, dass er über die Grenzen des eigenen Bedürfnisses nach Durchsetzung, danach, für seine eigenen Überzeugungen ein zu stehen, hinausging und sich nicht hinter seinem Dom zu versteckte.

Denn es war eine Gefahr, die durchaus bestand – gerade wenn man sich wie sie beide so absolut ergänzte, ihre jeweiligen Bedürfnisse so unglaublich zu denen des anderen passten, war die Gefahr groß, dass Dean einfach verlernte, selbst für sich zu sorgen, selbst für sich zu sprechen – selbst für sich zu entscheiden.

Und gerade deshalb musste Seamus die notwendigen Grenzen setzen.

Es war eine der schwierigeren Aufgaben als der – wenn auch zu weiten Teilen nur theoretisch – Erfahrenere: er musste Dean verständlich machen, dass er als sein Dom auch die Pflicht hatte, ihm seine Selbstständigkeit zu erhalten, bei aller Freiwilligkeit – er musste um jeden Preis verhindern, dass Dean, der doch noch nie eine Beziehung gehabt hatte, sich im Strudel des D/s verlor.

Sie hatten sich gegenseitig oft verletzt, doch es waren notwendige Verletzungen gewesen und niemals hatte einer von ihnen den anderen verletzt, ohne dafür einen guten Grund dafür zu haben – und sie waren an diesen schweren Zeiten gewachsen und nichts konnte sie heute so leicht wieder auseinander bringen.

Doch diese Basis – diese grenzenlose, gnadenlose Ehrlichkeit verlangte, dass es auch heute möglichst keine Geheimnisse unter ihnen geben durfte.

Hätte geben dürfen…

Hermione dagegen… sie war schnell erkrankt… geschwächt… gewesen, das hatten sie alle sehr deutlich gesehen, und obwohl es ihm zunächst widersprochen hatte, hatte auch Seamus einsehen müssen, dass es in ihrem Falle gut gewesen war, das Ron sie bis zu einem gewissen Grade abgeschirmt hatte.

Sie hatte schon genug damit zu tun gehabt, ihre eigene, isolierte und eingesperrte Situation zu verkraften – jedes detaillierte Wissen um die ganz alltäglichen Grausamkeiten, die sich auf den Gängen und in den Klassenräumen Hogwarts' abspielten wäre ihr nur eine weitere Bürde gewesen, die sie wahrscheinlich nicht verkraftet hätte.

Doch Dean gegenüber spielte Seamus stets mit offenen Karten – tat nichts, befahl auch im Gemeinschaftsraum, in Gegenwart der Deatheater - Sympathisanten, möglichst nichts, ohne es zuvor mit Dean abgesprochen zu haben und Dean hatte ihm immer wieder versichert, dass ihn keiner dieser Befehle jemals wirklich verletzt hatte - die zumeist nur dafür sorgten, dass sich der sub in die Sicherheit des Dormitoriums zurückzog.

Und doch tat es Seamus unsagbar weh, wenn er einmal wieder gezwungen war, gerade Dean gegenüber jenes ausdruckslose, kalte Gesicht zu zeigen, dass aufzusetzen ihm auch heute noch nicht natürlicher zukam als zu Beginn seiner Ausbildung in den schwarzen Künsten.

Manchmal dachte Seamus, dass der einzige Grund, warum er nicht so sehr beeinflusst von der Dunkelheit war wie viele andere, war, dass er eben ein Dom war...

Und ihn der unglaublich starke Schutzinstinkt eines Doms gegenüber denjenigen, die sich ihm unterwarfen - ob erzwungen oder freiwillig - davon abhielt, seine Autorität ins Maßlose auszunutzen, sich im Rausch der Macht zu verlieren, wie es so viele andere taten.

Er hatte, anders als die anderen in Gryffindor, bereits erlebt wie es war, wenn ein Mensch zu seinen Füßen kniete und hatte gelernt, mit der Verantwortung umzugehen, die mit dem Annehmen, dem Akzeptieren solcher ihm dargebrachter Unterwerfung einherging.

Niemals hätte er, ohne besonderen Grund, und niemals ohne dem sub eine Versicherung in Form eines Sicherheitswortes zu geben, einen Sklaven derart in Angst und Schrecken versetzt, wie es Ron mittlerweile tat, dem jeder Sklave in Gryffindor mittlerweile ängstlich aus dem Weg zu gehen schien.

Alle, außer Hermione.

Und selbst Dean... Dean konnte ihm nichts vormachen. Sein Zusammenzucken, wenn Ron nur einmal etwas lauter °sprach°, sich hastig bewegte, oder auch nur seinen Zauberstab in die Hand nahm, sprach eine deutlichere Sprache als es jedes gesprochene Wort hätte können.

Seamus anfängliches Staunen darüber, wie schnell sich Ron in die Rolle einer Respektsperson gegenüber seiner Freundin hineingefunden hatte, war schon lange Resignation und Traurigkeit gewichen.

Ron war überfordert gewesen.

Ein Vanilla, der gezwungen worden war, wie ein Dominanter zu handeln.

Und dabei die ungeschriebenen Gesetze missachtet hatte,

Der nicht über jenes... Gefühl... verfügte, dass jedem natürlichen Dom signalisierte, wann Schluss war, wann er sich zurücknehmen musste.

So sehr Ron Hermione auch liebte - es fehlte ihm der Schutzinstinkt, die sensible Ader für das, was ein Mensch in einer unterworfenen Situation brauchte, um nicht an dieser Situation zu zerbrechen.

Und Seamus hatte es schnell aufgegeben, Ron das erklären zu wollen.

Ron verstand nicht, würde wohl nie wirklich verstehen.

Wie sollte man etwas so Abstraktes erklären?

Es war ein °Gefühl°. Wie der °Nestschutz° bei Tieren...

Man hatte es, oder man hatte es nicht.

Seamus selbst konnte es nicht in Worte fassen – konnte nicht in Worte fassen, was ihm wie eine Selbstverständlichkeit vorkam.

Es war wie… Atmen.

Wie erklärt man einem Wesen, das nicht weiß, was Atmen ist, wie man atmet?

Er war häufig in Versuchung gewesen, Ron vorzuschlagen, ein Sicherheitswort für Hermione festzulegen...

Ja mehr noch... selbst einzugreifen.

Mehr als einmal war er kurz davor gewesen, Ron ein paar Verhaltensregeln vorzuschlagen, die er selbst bei Dean streng befolgte, hatte ihm zumindest von den Grundregeln erzählt, die so unabdingbar waren für eine D/s-Beziehung – und Ron hatte ihm zugehört, als er ihm zum Beispiel ssc erklärt hatte, doch irgendwie hatte Seamus stets das Gefühl gehabt, dass dieser nicht mehr in der Lage war zu verstehen, dass es auch für Hermione notwendig gewesen wäre, dass sie beide diese Regeln befolgten… Ron verließ sich immer auf sein Gefühl, verließ sich auf sein Gefühl, das ihm sagte, dass sie sich niemals wehrte, und keine Angst vor ihm hatte.

Aber noch häufiger als irgendwelche Verhaltensmaßregeln war es eben auch bei Seamus jenes Gefühl, das ihn davon abhielt, seinen sub zu überfordern und das war nichts, das er auf Ron übertragen konnte, dem dieser Instinkt vollkommen zu fehlen schien.

Doch nachdem er ein paar Mal beobachtet hatte, wie bereitwillig Hermione alles tat, was Ron befahl - und wie sehr sie Rons Berührungen, die niemals auch nur im Geringsten etwas Sadistisches hatten, begrüßte, zu brauchen schien... hatte er beschlossen zu schweigen.

Viel zu spät hatte er realisiert, dass er sich trotz allem an ihr schuldig gemacht hatte.

War sie noch °sane°? War sie noch bei voller geistiger Gesundheit gewesen, überhaupt fähig, ihr Einverständnis zu geben?

Ron hatte vor seinen Augen immer wieder diesen wichtigsten Grundsatz des BDSM verletzt und er, Seamus hatte das nicht wirklich erkannt, bis es zu spät gewesen war… hatte es nicht einmal als das erkannt, was es war, als Ron ihn einmal darauf angesprochen hatte – damals, in jener Nacht in der sie beinahe von °Wormtail° exekutiert worden wären… Er hatte ihm noch gesagt, er glaube, Hermione würde sich wehren…

Heute war sich Seamus sicher, dass Ron an diesem Punkt noch klarer gesehen hatte als er selbst und er, Seamus hatte verhindert, dass Ron weiter darüber nachdachte und sein Verhalten veränderte… sensibler war gegenüber Hermiones Empfindungen.

Kurzum, er hatte, als Freund und als Dom, versagt in einer Weise, in der er es sich nicht verzeihen würde können.

Er hätte es wirklich sehen müssen, früh genug eingreifen...

Ron hatte sie gebrochen, und Seamus, als Dom, der doch sehr gut über die Mechanismen in Beziehungen mit einem Machtgefälle Bescheid hätte wissen müssen, hatte geschwiegen, obwohl ihn sein Instinkt schon sehr früh gewarnt hatte.

Er hatte sich fast so schuldig an ihr gemacht wie Ron – ja mehr vielleicht noch, denn er, mit seinem Wissen um die Mechanismen in 24/7-Beziehungen, hätte den Mund aufmachen, für Hermione sprechen müssen.

Wenn er sie jemals wieder sehen sollte…

Er wusste nicht, ob ein „Es tut mir Leid" ausreichen würde, um auszudrücken, was er gegenüber diesem Mädchen fühlte.

Es war ein Glück, dass Ron Hermione weggeben hatte.

So sehr dieser auch unter dieser Trennung litt...

Ron hatte gesagt, es gehe ihr gut, auch wenn sie sich im Stich gelassen fühle…

Wie er dies so sicher sagen konnte...

Seamus hinterfragte nicht...

Es war Bestandteil des Mysteriums, das die Beziehung zwischen den Dreien, die einst das 'Goldene Trio' gebildet hatten, ausmachte.

Er hatte erlebt, dass Ron und Hermione stets zu wissen schienen, wenn es Harry nicht gut ging...

Wie oft hatte er erlebt, dass sie beide mitten im Gespräch auf einmal zusammenzuckten, still wurden... Hermione leichenblass wurde und Ron sich beeilte, sie wegen etwas zu trösten, dass sie beide fühlen, aber nicht erklären konnten.

Gefragt, was denn los sei, war dann immer nur ein trauriger Blick und ein einziges Wort von Ron gekommen: "Harry."

Und man konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass der Sklave des Tränkemeisters, sahen sie ihn dann das nächste Mal, einen besonders gedrückten Eindruck machte, noch stärker bemüht, seinen Herrn nicht zu verärgern...

Einen wenn möglich, noch ängstlicheren Ausdruck in den an solchen Tagen unnatürlich matt glänzenden Augen hatte, als er ihn sonst schon hatte.

Und nicht selten hatte er auch die untrüglichen Zeichen von Bestrafungen getragen - die rot unterlaufenen Augen, die klar sichtbaren, normalerweise unter der bleichen Haut verborgenen roten Äderchen, die das Gesicht durchzogen, wenn ihn Snape mit einem der als 'milde' geltenden Schmerzflüche belegt hatte.

Diese Situationen waren seltener geworden, doch es gab sie immer noch.

Und Seamus konnte nur wage erahnen, dass die furchtbarsten Strafen, die Snape verwendete, größtenteils psychischer Art waren und nicht körperlicher.

Die Blicke, die der ehemalige Junge der lebte dem Tränkemeister nun zuwarf, voller Flehen um dessen Wohlwollen, dessen Aufmerksamkeit...

Voller Angst vor dessen Wut und doch von unsagbarer... Ergebenheit... trieben ihm jedesmal eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter.

Es war so eine... perverse Kopie... ein grausig verdrehtes Bild... von dem was er und Dean hatten.

Das Grauenhafteste, das er jemals gesehen hatte - und eine ständige Ermahnung daran, dass er seine Macht über seinen Geliebten niemals missbrauchen durfte.

Und... zusammen mit der Einsicht, dass Dean zwar °devot° doch nur ansatzweise °masochistisch° veranlagt war, hielt es ihn nun schon seit Monaten davon ab, mehr von seinem sub zu verlangen.

Seine eigene sadistische Ader hielt er streng an der Kette, ließ auch Dean nur Ansätze davon spüren, obwohl der sub ihm in der letzten Zeit immer wieder signalisiert hatte, dass er zu mehr bereit gewesen wäre...

Doch Seamus war es nicht, °konnte° es nicht.

Sie waren jeden Tag umgeben von grausamer, sadistischer Gewalt...

Sicher, der Unterschied der täglichen, grauenhaften Gewalt, der Unmenschlichkeit und des Leids zu dem, was sich Seamus erträumte, war ganz deutlich: Was er wollte, war ein einvernehmliches Geben und Nehmen... Liebe.

Nicht Folter und Qual. Nicht Hass.

Und doch konnte er sich angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie ständig gezwungen waren, tatsächliche Gewalt mit anzusehen, ja sogar selbst anzuwenden, nicht dazu bringen, Dean mehr zu zeigen von sich...

Selbst wenn Dean mittlerweile bereit dazu gewesen wäre - er, Seamus, konnte sich seit er gezwungen gewesen war, seinen Geliebten zu versklaven, nicht mehr dazu bringen, die Dinge zu tun, die er wohl unter anderen Umständen längst getan hätte.

Es gab keine Szenen mit nachgestellten brutalen Vergewaltigungen zwischen ihnen...

Das Spiel von sanftem Zwang, durchaus… aber…

Keine gespielte Brutalität.. Nichts, das dem glich, dass er jeden Tag sehen musste...

Irgendwie war er schon früh zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie zu sehr von realen Grausamkeiten umgeben waren...

... so unlogisch es erscheinen mochte, Seamus hätte das Gefühl gehabt, die Opfer dieser Gewalt zu besudeln, hätte er nun seine derartigen Phantasien in ihren Szenen nachgestellt.

Er wusste - es war lächerlich...

Der Vergleich zwischen einem Deatheater, der grausam folterte, vergewaltigte, der Würde beraubte, und dem, was er sich mit Dean zu teilen wünschte, war der zwischen Erfrieren und Eisessen... und er wusste es...

Seamus Verstand wusste es.

Doch sein Herz, sein schlechtes Gewissen, sagte ihm, dass es für ihn niemals ein Ausleben seiner Phantasien geben würde, solange er noch gezwungen war, in einer Umgebung wie Hogwarts zu leben.

„Dom…Du schläfst immer noch nicht?" Deans leise Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und Seamus zog ihn näher an sich heran.

Dean konnte niemals schlafen bevor nicht Seamus eingeschlafen war…

Das war einfach eine simple Tatsache, doch Seamus hatte gehofft, es sei heute anders. Er hoffte, das seine Stimme seine Aufgewühltheit nicht verriet: „Nein… meine Gedanken fahren mit dem Ding, von dem Du mir da mal erzählt hast – Viererbahn?"

Dean lachte leise auf: „Es heißt Achterbahn, Dom. Wegen der Schlaufen – meistens sehen sie so ähnlich wie achten aus."

Seamus musste gegen seinen eigenen Willen, obwohl ihm eigentlich ganz und gar nicht nach Lachen zu mute war, ebenfalls schmunzeln, wenn es auch schwach ausfiel: „Nun, ich wusste nur, dass dieses Ding irgendwas mit Kreisen zu tun hatte, die einem furchtbar schwindlig werden lassen wenn man drin sitzt."

Dann verstummte er, und drückte Dean noch eine Spur enger an sich.

Normalerweise war Dean sensibel genug um zu wissen, wann er ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen sollte… wann er seine Gefühle mit sich selbst abmachen musste… und Dean bemühte sich dann stets zu tun, was Seamus ihn zu tun wünschte…

Doch diesmal war es anders. Dean richtete sich halb auf, beugte sich über ihn, bis er ihm genau in die Augen sehen konnte; dabei den sanften, aber eindeutigen Widerstand , mit dem Seamus ihn hatte an sich gedrückt halten wollte, überwindend.

Es war selten, dass er dies tat, meistens reichte schon ein leises Signal, eine Geste, ein Blick, ein leichter Druck seiner Hand, um Dean tun zu lassen, was Seamus von ihm verlangte.

Das war für sie beide normalerweise ein höchst befriedigendes Gefühl, das nichts mit Sexualität, sondern mehr mit … wohliger Sicherheit… zu tun hatte, dem Bewusstsein, dass der andere einen ergänzte, akzeptierte und ohne Worte verstand… Viele kleine Rituale waren auf diese Weise entstanden.

Deans Blick war entschuldigend, doch seine Stimme bestimmt, als er vorsichtig fragte: „Verzeih mir, Dom, ich weiß, du möchtest das jetzt nicht besprechen… Aber ich möchte dir noch sagen, dass ich denke, dass Ron das Richtige getan hat. Hermione wäre irgendwann einfach eingegangen, einfach irgendwann morgens nicht mehr aufgestanden, wenn er so weitergemacht hätte wie bisher. Und wenn Ron sagt, es ginge ihr gut, dann kann man sich darauf verlassen, da bin ich mir sicher."

Seamus setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, doch zu seiner unermesslichen Überraschung legte ihm Dean einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Nein, Seamus, lass mich aussprechen…. Das hier ist mir wichtig, und ich weiß, es geht Dir um etwas ganz anderes… Du hast Schuldgefühle aber … die sind einfach nicht berechtigt… Hermione hätte sich mit oder ohne Sicherheitswort mit der Zeit so entwickelt… Für sie war alles Zwang, oder alles Freiwillig, wie du es auch bezeichnen willst… Sie ist nicht an unseren Maßstäben zu messen, sie ist keine submissive und wird es auch nie sein. Ein Sicherheitswort… sie hätte es ohnehin niemals benutzt, ich kenne sie, bin mir da ganz sicher. Sie hatte immer die Möglichkeit zum Nein, Dom, und Ron hätte ein Nein nicht überhört. Warum hätte sie da ein Sicherheitswort eher benutzen sollen…? Sie ist ehrgeizig, Seamus, immer noch… Sie hat ihren ganzen Ehrgeiz darin gesetzt, Ron zu unterstützen und…. Sie hätte es niemals gebraucht, auch wenn sie die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte. Es hätte ihr ihren letzten Rest Selbstachtung genommen, ihn wegen ihrer Ablehnung unglücklich zu sehen. Du hast nicht versagt, Seamus!"

In Seamus Augen hatten sich die Tränen gesammelt und er konnte nichts anderes tun als seinen sub fest an sich ziehen , was dieser geschehen ließ, die Umarmung voller liebevoller Zärtlichkeit erwidernd… Dean spürte sein Schluchzen, die Tränen in seinem Haar, und hörte ein von Tränen halb ersticktes: „Precious…"

Die Intensität seiner Tränen schockierte ihn selbst, die sich nun ihren Weg bahnten… Es war, als habe Dean einen Schalter an ihm gedrückt, als hätte dieser mit seinen Worten etwas in ihm berührt, das ihn nun unfähig machte, sich zusammenzureißen, seinen Schmerz zu verbergen… Es war ein gutes Gefühl, diese Spannung herauszulassen, von deren Intensität er zuvor nicht einmal geahnt hatte.

Irgendwann wurde er ruhiger, und schlief endlich ein, durch die seelische Anspannung vollkommen erschöpft.

Dean war wieder an seinen Platz neben ihm gerutscht, hielt ihn fest, gab ihm Sicherheit, und lauschte auf die nun ruhigen und tiefen Atemzüge seines Dom.

Es hatte ihn alle Kraft gekostet, so ganz gegen die zwischen ihnen üblichen Verhaltensweisen das Wort zu ergreifen obwohl Seamus das offensichtlich in diesem Moment gar nicht gewünscht hatte… Aber manchmal wusste er, Dean, besser, was Seamus brauchte als der Dom selbst; und Dean wollte ihm wirklich alles geben, was dieser brauchte…nicht nur das, was dieser zu brauchen glaubte.

Seamus war so ein empfindsamer Mann… Dean hatte gewusst, dass sich dieser lange schon Vorwürfe gemacht hatte, Angst um Hermione und um Ron gehabt hatte – und er wusste auch, dass sein Gewissen ihn quälte…

Seamus hatte mehr Schuldgefühle als Dean sie einem so…. unschuldigen… Menschen, wie ihm eigentlich niemals zugetraut hätte…

Als ihm das irgendwann mal klar geworden war, hatte er lange darüber nachgedacht: Warum schienen Zauberer wie Snape, die Deatheater… kein Gewissen zu haben während gute Menschen wie Seamus von ihrem Gewissen gequält wurden ohne dass sie überhaupt etwas Schlechtes getan hatten, jedesmal tausend Tode starben, wenn sie dazu gezwungen wurden Dinge zu tun, die gegen ihre Natur waren.?

Lieber ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, als über keines mehr verfügen…

Dean liebte seinen Dom nur umso mehr dafür…

Seamus war so sehr … Mensch…

Würde nie der eiskalte Deatheater werden, würde auch niemals jenen Grad an Abstumpfung, an Arroganz erreichen, wie sie Ron längst zeigte…

Seamus war sein Dom und er würde niemals zu seinem „Herrn" werden.

Bei aller Angst vor der Zukunft…

Die Tränen seines Dom, vergossen nur, wenn dieser wirklich nicht mehr anders konnte als sie zu vergießen, gaben ihm immer wieder eine Art Rückversicherung, die auch er manchmal brauchte…

Es dauerte lange, bis ihn die regelmäßigen Atemzüge seines Dom in den Schlaf gewiegt hatten, doch er fühlte sich sicherer als vor ihrem Gespräch, und nun würde auch er endlich einschlafen können.

Was die Zukunft brachte… Niemand konnte das sagen.

°Carpe diem°, „Nutze den Tag,", hatte seine Mutter immer gesagt.

Jetzt… hier… waren sie zusammen.

Nichts anderes zählte.

_Tbc_

_**ssc safe – sane – consensual:** der Sicherheits-Grundsatz des BDSM_

_**Safe** – sicher – jeder Beteiligte in einer Scene soll sicher in die Scene, hindurch und auch wieder herauskommen._

_**Sane **– bei geistiger und seelischer Gesundheit – jeder Beteiligte bei einer Scene muss °fähig° sein, eine Einwilligung zu geben und noch viel wichtiger – Ablehnung zum Ausdruck zu bringen._

_**Consensual **– Einverständlich – jeder Beteiligte bei einer Scene muss sein freiwilliges Einverständnis gegeben haben und dies jederzeit widerrufen können (!!!)_

_Das sind sozusagen die absoluten Minimalregeln des BDSM an die sich jeder seriöse Dominante/submissive hält und die sozusagen absolut heilig sind. Eine dieser Regeln zu verletzen ist in der BDSM-Szene genauso unverzeihlich wie es die Unverzeihlichen in der Zauberwelt sind... Eine Verletzung dieser Regeln bedeutet im Endeffekt einen Schritt in Richtung Sexualstraftat und ist ein wirkliches Verbrechen._

_Gerade weil BDSM allzu oft fälschlicherweise in Verbindung mit Verbrechen genannt wird und unglaublicherweise keine Unterscheidung getroffen wird zwischen Verbrechern und ganz harmlosen Menschen, die eine etwas ungewöhnliche Vorliebe auf sexuellem Gebiet haben. Um es mal ganz klarzustellen: Niemand verachtet und hasst einen Vergewaltiger so sehr wie ein Dominanter Sadomasochist, gerade weil ihm °immer° das Wohl des submissives am Herzen liegt._

_Ohne Verantwortungsgefühl ist ein autoritärer Mensch kein Dominanter, sondern ein rücksichtsloses Schw°°°!!! Denn, wenn man mal darauf achtet: Wenn jemand umgebracht wird, und zwar bei einem One-Night-Stand oder Ähnlichem, heißt es in der Presse sofort wieder: SadoMaso-Mord und die gesamte Szene wird in Verruf gebracht. Das ist eine Verleumdung aller Grundsätze, die in der Szene gelten._

_Vor kurzem ging mal wieder durch die Presse, dass sich zwei Männer zu einer Art Suizid-One-Night-Stand verabredet haben…_

_Ich möchte nicht auf Näheres eingehen, aber als der eine den anderen umgebracht hatte, und später verhaftet wurde, hieß das ganze dann wieder „SadoMaso-Mord" Dabei hatte das Ganze gar nichts mit BDSM zu tun, sondern °widersprach° ihm in allem, angefangen mit einem eindeutig mangelnden Verantwortungsbewusstsein gegenüber dem Partner… Mich regt das immer wieder auf. BDSM hat so viel mit einem Gespür für Grenzen zu tun!_

_Also kann man sich vorstellen, was Seamus Feststellung, Ron habe ssc verletzt und er selbst habe ihn nicht daran gehindert, für ihn als Dominanten bedeutet…Oh weia, die Armen leiden bei mir aber auch wirklich immer… Ich wünschte, ich könnte mal was Harmloseres schreiben… Aber irgendwie schreibe ich heftig und lese dann oft weniger Heftigeres._

_Wusstet Ihr übrigens, dass die britische und die amerikanische Buchausgabe im 7. Kapitel des ersten Bandes um einen ganzen Satz differieren? Um es genauer zu sagen, dieser Satz ist im Britischen vollkommen gestrichen worden (ja, im Britischen, im Amerikanischen ist er geblieben, nicht umgekehrt! – ich °hasse° eine solche Zensur!!!):_

_And now there were only three people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a black boy even taller than Ron, joined Harry at the Gryffindor table._

_Also, bis ich das im Character-Guide gefunden habe (der sich auf die jeweils amerikanische Ausgabe bezieht, nicht auf die britische) war mir ehrlich gesagt überhaupt nicht bewusst, dass er deutlich größer ist als Ron!!! Also, bei mir ist er auf jeden Fall kleiner als Ron. Wobei ich sagen muss – dieser Auszug ist ja auch aus dem ersten Band und da kann sich, größentechnisch, doch noch einiges geändert haben. Jetzt mal eine ganz doofe Frage… Ich habe den ersten Film lange nicht mehr gesehen… Ist der Dean Thomas in den Filmen dunkelhäutig? Ich kann mich ehrlich nicht mehr erinnern… In Enigma ist er es jedenfalls._

_Wie ist das eigentlich in der deutschen Ausgabe – ist der Satz da vorhanden oder auch gestrichen? Wie stellt Ihr Euch eigentlich vor, dass die Charaktere in Enigma aussehen? Würde mich mal interessieren, sie haben sich – in meinen Augen – alle ganz schön verändert. Und sie sehen für mich °nicht° aus wie im Canon... Alleine aufgrund ihrer äußeren Umstände nicht. Ich wünschte, ich könnte zeichnen…_

_Bitte, vergesst nicht, auch hierzu wieder ein Review zu schreiben!!! Ich danke Euch allen schon im Vorhinein!_


	16. Mut eines Feiglings

**Kapitel 16: Mut eines Feiglings **

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Und nochmal auf Deutsch: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt. Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen.

_**WARNUNG:** _

_Dieses Kapitel enthält eine relativ** graphische sexuelle Gewalttat** und ist seelisch höchst anstrengend zu lesen. Es ist SEHR dunkel und traurig, und wer meint, das nicht ertragen zu können, sollte das nicht lesen. #Merlin, wie konnte ich das nur wieder schreiben….# Allerdings ist die Gewaltszene nicht annähernd so ausgedehnt und erstreckt sich eigentlich nur über ein paar Zeilen – also keineswegs wie Kap V ‚Gnadenlos'. Es ist allerdings deutlich härter und graphischer als alle Kapitel von 6 bis 15!!!_

_**Weitere AN:** _

_Ich habe mich entschieden, dass sich in diesem AU die Schüler in Hogwarts zur Marauder-Ära (Herumtreiber-Ära) mit Nachnamen angesprochen haben, solange sie sich noch nicht angefreundet hatten… Also, nicht nur die Schüler anderer Häuser, sondern auch die im eigenen Haus – also, das würde bedeuten, dass zum Beispiel Harry Potter und Seamus Finnegan sich gegenseitig auch heute noch mit Potter und Finnegan ansprechen würden – und Lavender Brown wäre nicht ‚Lavender' sondern ‚Brown'. Es ist kein Zeichen von Abneigung, sondern einfach nur normaler Umgangston – wenn man so will, einfach ein besonders höflicher und auf Form bedachter._

_Wie immer möchte ich mich sehr bei allen bedanken, die mir ein Review geschrieben haben, besonders bei denjenigen, die sich so viele Gedanken zu meiner Geschichte gemacht haben. Das ist für mich immer etwas ganz besonders Tolles und Schmeichelhaftes. _

_Konstruktive Kritik nehme ich grundsätzlich niemandem übel, darauf können sich alle verlassen, die sich ehrliche Gedanken um mein schreiberisches Können oder auch Nicht-Können machen. Ich muss zugeben, dass mich sehr heftige (und vielleicht manchmal auch extrem hart formulierte) Kritik etwas aus der Bahn wirft – aber ich nehme nichts so leicht übel – und wenn mich Kritik nicht tangieren würde, wäre ich wahrscheinlich auch kein fühlendes Wesen. _

_Wie war noch der PUR-Titel? „Gut genug für Dich" – das ist ein Wahlspruch von mir geworden und einer meiner Lieblingssongs. Ich kann allen, die gerne lernen möchten, mit konstruktiver Kritik umzugehen (und auch den diversen Flämmchen, die so eintrudeln, wenn man etwas härter schreibt – natürlich immer anonym…)_

_Enigma fällt mir extrem schwer und ich hangle mich von Kapitel zu Kapitel – insofern werde ich erstmal einfach so weiter schreiben, wie ich es schaffe, und erst nach Beendigung der Story bisherige Kapitel überarbeiten – und dabei die Reviews in Betracht ziehen, die Ihr mir jetzt schon alle geschrieben habt. _

_Wie Ihr gemerkt habt, ist mir das Thema BDSM wichtig… aber es wird in Enigma immer nur einen bestimmten Erzählstrang ausmachen, keine Sorge ;-) Dieses Kapitel wird Seamus und Dean gar nicht enthalten – für meine Begriffe, leider; ich glaube, einige werden aber froh darüber sein ;-) _

**_Vielen lieben Dank also an: Lara-Lynx, Jazz, Kasseopeia, Sjerda, Jeanca, Drei Sternchen, Silberquelle, Biene, Ödarius, schnuffel, pandoradoggis, wintersoul und alle anderen, die mir gemailt oder auf ffde gereviewed haben!!! Unter dem Kapitel noch teilweise sehr, sehr ausführliche Antworten!_**

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen (aber bitte, Vorsicht – es ist wirklich wieder hart)_

_Eure_

_Mogli the Witch_

**Kapitel 16 Mut eines Feiglings**

Peter Pettigrew stand am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes und sah auf das alte Schloss, das ihm vor langer Zeit zum Fluch und zum Segen geworden war.

Von hier aus... von dieser Entfernung aus konnte man sich fast einbilden, alles sei in Ordnung. Von hier aus konnte man sich einbilden, es sei noch immer Albus Dumbledore, der im Direktionsbüro saß - und als sei das einst so weithin leuchtende Licht der Weißen Magie, dass von diesem Ort ausgegangen war, nicht zum geschwächten Flackern in einigen Widerstandsnestern verkommen.

Wie sehr er Hogwarts einst geliebt hatte!

Er war so schüchtern gewesen - ein furchtsamer Junge, schon damals kleiner und schmächtiger als die anderen Jungen seines Alters, der Angst vor seinem eigenen Schatten hatte; und der es kaum glauben konnte, als der Sortierhut ausgerechnet **ihn** zu einem Gryffindor gemacht hatte.

Sie hatten ihm alle solch eine Angst gemacht!

All die Jungen und Mädchen, von denen die meisten schon ganz hierher zugehören schienen - den Gemeinschaftraum, ihr Dormitorium... ja selbst die Gänge und die zwar beeindruckende, aber auch unweigerlich Furcht einflößende Große Halle in Besitz zu nehmen schienen, schon am ersten Abend...

So aufregend und wundervoll es auch war, endlich selbst hier zu sein - hier, an dem Ort, von dem ihm seine elf Jahre ältere Schwester Agnes so oft erzählt hatte...

Und nun, als es endlich soweit war - er endlich groß genug war... endlich ernst genommen werden würde...

Er hatte gedacht, wenn er erst mal in Hogwarts war, lernte, seine Magie zu beherrschen... Dann würde auch er endlich lernen, sich nicht mehr wie ein Kaninchen zu verstecken, keinen Ton mehr herauszubekommen, wenn ihm jemand auch nur einen schlechtgelaunten Blick zuwarf.

Er hatte gedacht, er würde lernen, seinen Vater nicht mehr zu enttäuschen...

Und bei seiner Ankunft, seinem ersten Tag dort... hatte er feststellen müssen, dass er mehr denn je ein Außenseiter war... Schon nach wenigen Tagen als der Feigling abgestempelt - und das in einem Haus, dass den Mut zu einem der Hauptcharakteristika seiner Mitglieder zählte...

Niemals hätte er gedacht, sich ausgerechnet mit den Jungen befreunden zu können, die er insgeheim so sehr bewunderte... Die ihn zwar nicht hänselten – doch die ihn übersahen, als sei er unsichtbar.

So sehr sie ihn einschüchterten... Heimlich wünschte er sich, ein wenig mehr wie sie zu sein... und nicht so eine Enttäuschung für seinen Vater, der ihm am Bahnhof, kurz vor seiner ersten Abreise nach Hogwarts, noch einmal gesagt hatte, er erwarte, dass er "jetzt endlich ein ganzer Mann werde".

Peter hatte das Gefühl gehabt, seinem Vater niemals genügen zu können.

Ein Junge wie Sirius Black - oder James Potter... Die immer irgendwelchen Unsinn anstellten, ständig Nachsitzen mussten - und doch immer Klassenbeste waren... Selbst Remus Lupin, der genauso wie er selbst ständig seine Nase in einem Buch hatte, aber der immerhin genug Selbstbewusstsein hatte, um auch Lehrern Widerworte zu geben, wenn er sich ungerecht behandelt fühlte...

Das waren, nach den Maßstäben von Peter Pettigrews Vater, **richtige** Jungen gewesen - Jungen, auf die man stolz sein konnte. Jungen, die sich nicht vor ihrem eigenen Schatten fürchteten und halbe Nächte damit verbrachten, Bücher zu verschlingen und sich in andere Welten zu träumen...

Und dann, kaum ein Monat ihres ersten Schuljahres war vergangen, war etwas geschehen, das alles verändern sollte...

**_Flashback_**

Es war tiefe Nacht, und Peter fragte sich einen Augenblick lang, warum er aufgewacht war.

Normalerweise waren die Tage in Hogwarts anstrengend und er brauchte allen Schlaf, den er bekommen konnte.

Speziell, weil er oft begann zu grübeln, sobald er im Dunkeln in seinem Bett lag, und daher große Einschlafschwierigkeiten hatte.

Dann hörte er das Geräusch.

Da weinte jemand!

Es war ein leises, unterdrücktes Schluchzen... so herzzerreißend, dass es ihm durch- und durchging.

Einen Moment lang war er stocksteif vor Schreck.

Was sollte er jetzt machen? Normalerweise hätte er versucht, es zu ignorieren - viel zu gelähmt von tausend Befürchtungen - doch irgendetwas in ihm, dass er selbst nicht verstehen konnte, drängte ihn nun dazu, demjenigen, der da so todunglücklich zu sein schien, zu helfen.

Vielleicht war es, weil... Manchmal, früher, als Agnes noch da gewesen war... bevor sie vom Pferd gefallen und tödlich verunglückt war, ihn in dem kalten, viel zu großen Haus mit seinem despotischen Vater und seiner eisig-distanzierten Mutter zurückgelassen hatte...

Früher, manchmal, war er zu Agnes gekommen, wenn er einen Alptraum gehabt hatte, und sie hatte ihn getröstet.

Es hatte schon geholfen, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen...

Ohne dass sie selbst die Macht oder die Kraft gehabt hatte, gegen die Ursache seiner Alpträume - die Erwartungshaltung seines Vaters, die mangelnde Liebe seiner Mutter - anzugehen, hatte sie ihm mit ernster Miene zugehört, ihn in den Arm genommen und...

Ihn akzeptiert, so wie er war.

Das Schluchzen wurde nicht weniger, wenn möglich, wurde es noch stärker - und mit dem Gedanken daran, wie Agnes sich in diesem Fall verhalten hätte, entschied er sich, zu handeln, auch wenn er fast umkam vor Angst.

Er krabbelte aus dem Bett, und horchte. Aus welchem der Betten kam das Weinen?

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sich seine Augen an das wage Licht des Mondes gewöhnt hatten.

Und dann stutzte er.

Das konnte er nicht glauben.

Sirius Black - der selbstbewusste Klassenclown, dessen Lebensmotto 'Take it Easy' zu sein schien, lag in sich zusammengekrümmt in seinen verkrumpelten Bettlaken - und weinte herzzerreißend.

Peter schluckte.

Das war... Es passte nicht zu dem Bild, das er von dem größeren Jungen hatte, dem alles immer so ungeheuer leicht zu fallen schien.

Der immer zu lachen schien - und der stets jeden mit seiner Schlagfertigkeit zum Lachen brachte... Dem auch die Lehrer nichts wirklich übel nehmen konnten, selbst wenn sie streng zu sein versuchten... Black war bei allen beliebt - mit Ausnahme natürlich der Slytherins, von denen er die meisten sehr gut zu kennen, und zugleich unglaublich zu verachten schien.

Und doch... Peter hatte niemals auch nur gesehen, dass er sich über einen längeren Zeitraum über irgendetwas ernsthaft aufregte...

Sicher, Black machte aus seiner Verachtung der Slytherins kein Hehl, besonders ein Junge, Severus Snape, schien ihm in der Hinsicht ein Dorn im Auge zu sein und war ständiges Ziel von hämischen Bemerkungen und Streichen, doch selbst das schien auf merkwürdige Weise Teil seiner ständigen Party zu sein...

Er hatte ihn so um diese Lebenseinstellung beneidet... Er selbst grübelte oft, bis er Kopfschmerzen bekam, konnte **nichts **leicht nehmen - hielt, im übertragenen Sinne gesprochen, nur allzu oft die Maulwurfshügel seiner Probleme für unüberwindliche Gebirgszüge...

"Was willst Du, Pettigrew?" Sirius Blacks Stimme klang rau, gepresst.

Peter zuckte zusammen.

Siedendheiß wurde ihm bewusst, dass er eine ganze Weile dagestanden und seinen Mit-Gryffindor mit offenem Mund angestarrt hatte.

Eine tolle Hilfe war er!

Er beschloss, so schnell wie möglich wieder in seinem Bett zu verschwinden. Und er konnte bloß hoffen, dass ihm Black dies hier nicht übel nahm.

Bisher hatten ihn die anderen Jungen aus seinem Dormitorium - James Potter, Remus Lupin und Sirius Black - zwar ignoriert, aber auch in Ruhe gelassen - simpel kein Interesse an Peter gezeigt - aber ihn niemals gehänselt wie es so viele andere schon jetzt taten.

Was, wenn er Black jetzt verärgert hatte und damit dafür gesorgt, dass er nun auch dessen - auf eine merkwürdige Weise stets todernst gemeinten - Streichen zum Opfer fallen würde... Er würde das nicht überstehen...

Also murmelte er nur kurz: " 'tschuldige." und wollte sich umdrehen, als ihn die Stimme des anderen Jungen aufhielt.

"Hab' ich dich geweckt, Pettigrew?" Erstaunlicherweise klang Black nicht mal gereizt, oder peinlich berührt. "Das wollte ich nicht, sorry."

Peter sah ihn an, nicht sicher, wie er den Tonfall des anderen deuten sollte, und sagte: "Nein... ich wollte nur..."

Ja, was wollte er?

Er sprach hastig weiter, und bevor er es noch verhindern konnte, war ihm herausgerutscht: "Meine Schwester hat mir manchmal... wenn ich weinen musste, hat sie mir manchmal nachts noch zugehört... Ich dachte, vielleicht kann ich... dir..." Seine Stimme erstarb, und er biss sich auf die Lippen.

Wäre am Liebsten im Boden versunken.

Er hatte sich gerade vollkommen zum Idioten gemacht vor einem Jungen, den er eigentlich so sehr bewunderte.

Doch Black hatte sich aufgesetzt, rieb sich die rotgeränderten, vom Weinen geschwollenen Augen, und sah ihn nur nachdenklich an: "Und das hilft? Wenn sie dir... zuhört? Auch wenn... wenn sich nicht wirklich was ändert?"

Peter hatte kaum glauben können, dass ausgerechnet Sirius Black zu verstehen schien, was er mit seinem peinlichen Gestammel hatte ausdrücken wollen.

Worte konnten nichts wirklich ändern, aber sie halfen dennoch manchmal ungemein.

Und manchmal reichte es auch, einfach nur die Bestätigung zu erhalten, dass man ernst genug genommen wurde... Das einem zugehört wurde, die eigenen Probleme wichtig genug, der Aufmerksamkeit einer anderen Person wert waren.

Nicht... lächerlich... oder ... kindisch.

Er nickte: "Ja... manchmal tut das gut, verstehst du?" Dann setzte er, nach kurzem Zögern hinzu: "Aber... sie ist... nicht mehr da."

Er brachte es noch nicht über das Herz, es auszusprechen. Solange er sagte: Sie ist nicht mehr da... So lange konnte er sich noch einbilden, sie sei vielleicht noch irgendwo... Würde noch wiederkommen.

Obwohl er selbst ihre grausam zugerichtete, aufgebahrte Leiche gesehen hatte... Denn nach altem Brauch in der Zauberwelt musste sich jedes Mitglied der Familie eines Verstorbenen von diesem verabschieden.

Schnell verdrängte er die aufkommenden Bilder und als der andere Junge ihn jetzt in der ihm eigenen, allzu direkten Art, die Peter manchmal fast ein wenig Angst machte fragte: "Ist sie tot?" nickte er nur, und fragte dann: "Hast Du Geschwister?"

Black machte ein Gesicht, als habe er Zahnschmerzen: "Sprechen wir nicht davon, bitte, ok?"

Und dann, als er Peters erschrockenes Gesicht sah, lächelte er ein ironisches Lächeln: "Ja - ich habe einen älteren Bruder, aber... es scheint, als seien unsere Familien ein wenig... unterschiedlich... Zu meinem Bruder hätte ich nicht kommen dürfen mit..." er stockte, und sprach dann, als zitiere er etwas schon tausendmal Gehörtes: " ‚mit den peinlichen Schwächeanfällen meiner kranken Psyche', wie er es nennt."

Peter vergaß seine ganze Angst, er war zu angewidert von dem Gedanken, ein Bruder könne so etwas zu seinem Bruder sagen, nur weil dieser offensichtlich sehr unglücklich war: "Dein Bruder... sagt so etwas zu dir?"

Blacks Ton war noch immer bitter-ironisch: "Nein, nicht, wenn es sich verhindern lässt. Ich bin ein Trottel, er gibt sich nicht mit hohlen Dummköpfen wie mir ab."

"Du bist doch kein Dummkopf, Du bist Zweitbester der ganzen Stufe! Nur Evans ist noch besser als du - und sie lernt dreimal so viel wie du... Du könntest sie leicht in fast jedem Fach übertrumpfen. Wenn du ein Dummkopf bist, dann... dann weiß ich nicht, was das Wort "intelligent" bedeutet!"

Blacks Mundwinkel zuckten, und Peter war sich schon sicher, dass er jetzt eine beißende Bemerkung über seine eigenen mittelmäßigen Noten zu hören bekommen würde...

Aber der schwarzhaarige Junge lächelte ihn freundlich an, und sagte mit warmer Stimme: "Das ist eines der nettesten Komplimente, das mir jemals gemacht wurde, Pettigrew. Aber... Intelligenz... Intelligenz ist nichts... ohne ein Herz am rechten Fleck..." Irgendwie hatte Peter das Gefühl gehabt, dass diese Bemerkung für Sirius Black eine tiefere Bedeutung haben musste.

Und dann, völlig unvermittelt, war der schwarzhaarige Junge sehr ernst geworden: "Danke, Peter. Es ist... Manchmal bin ich mir nur nicht so sicher, ob ich der bin, der ich gerne sein will... Ich... ich weiß eben nur sehr genau, wer ich **nicht **sein will... Manchmal... manchmal... wird es einfach ein wenig schwer zu ertragen... Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."

Und als Peter genickt hatte, hatte Sirius ihn nachdenklich angesehen, und ruhig gesagt: "Hätte ich auch nicht anders erwartet."

In diesem Moment hatten sie Freundschaft fürs Leben geschlossen.

In dem Augenblick in dem ihn Sirius Black nicht mehr nur, wie es sonst zu jener Zeit unter nicht näher befreundeten Mitschülern üblich gewesen war, mit seinem Nachnamen ansprach, hatte er ihm seine Freundschaft angeboten.

Es mochte nach außen hin nicht einmal etwas Besonderes gewesen sein, dieses Gespräch zwischen zwei so unterschiedlichen Jungen aus noch unterschiedlicheren Familien...

Später hatte Peter erfahren, dass Sirius Bruder 20 Jahre älter als er war, einst Schulsprecher gewesen war - und ein Ravenclaw, dessen Freunde sich jedoch hauptsächlich aus Mitgliedern des Hauses Slytherin rekrutiert hatten.

Er war kein dunkler Zauberer, jedoch hatte auch er dieselbe machiavellistische Lebenseinstellung wie diese - und hatte für menschliche Schwächen wie Angst genauso wenig Verständnis wie es Peters Vater hatte.

Nachdem Sirius Eltern beide schon sehr früh gestorben waren, war er seinem gefühlskalten und rückhaltlos autoritären älteren Bruder nun auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert, der die Vormundschaft für ihn übernommen hatte, obwohl er sich noch nie mit ihm verstanden hatte - und Sirius hatte sich schon früh geschworen, niemals so zu werden wie dieser.

Aber Fakt war, dass Sirius Peter am nächsten Morgen aufgefordert hatte, beim Frühstück bei ihm, James und Remus zu sitzen, ihn in ihre Unterhaltungen einbezogen hatte...

Ihm seine Freundschaft und damit etwas Sicherheit geschenkt hatte.

**_Flashback_**

Peter seufzte und riss sich hastig zusammen.

Der Nachthimmel war bereits dem dumpfen Grau-Blau des Morgens gewichen und es war Zeit, seinen Auftrag auszuführen, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel.

Er durfte sich keine Blöße geben, und nahm sich einen kurzen Augenblick, um noch einmal zu meditieren - sich in die Trance zu versetzen, die es ihm erlauben würde, seinem früheren Peiniger gegenüberzutreten, ohne ihm all seine verräterischen Gedanken zu offenbaren...

Er hatte mehr als einmal über die Ironie geschmunzelt, dass es jetzt ausgerechnet eine Muggel-Meditationstechnik war, die ihm diese wichtige Distanz erlaubte... Alles andere - jeden Zauber - hätte Snape sofort bemerkt...

Doch jetzt musste er sich bemühen, sich tief in sich versenken und dann nur eines tun: Genau kontrollieren, was er dachte...

Gezielte und **_ausreichend viele_**Gedanken, um Snape nicht misstrauisch werden zu lassen... Gefährliche Gedanken im Hintergrund seines Verstandes begraben, in seinem Unterbewusstsein - dorthin, wo selbst Snape sie nicht mehr erreichen konnte.

Komplette geistige Kontrolle, vollständige mentale Selbstbeherrschung...

Auch wenn es ihm noch immer unglaublich viel Kraft kostete... Ein Blick in diese ... Augen... diese hypnotischen schwarzen Augen, die alles Licht zu verschlucken schienen... deren dunkle Tiefen für ihn erschreckender waren als es die blutroten Augen des Dunklen Lords jemals sein konnten...

Ein Blick aus diesen Augen und er brach in Schweiß aus, konnte nicht mehr klar denken, war wie gelähmt... Und er musste all seine Kraft zusammennehmen, um nicht der Versuchung nachzugeben, dem Teil seines Selbst nachzugeben, der ihn unweigerlich dazu treiben wollte, Snape alles zu geben...

Alles hinzuwerfen, alles, was er heute war, wofür er kämpfte, zu vergessen und ... dem so tief in ihm verwurzelten Bedürfnis nachzugeben, keinen Widerstand zu leisten gegen alles, was der Tränkemeister von ihm fordern mochte, ja mehr noch... ihn anzuflehen, ihn... zurückzunehmen.

Der Schmerz, von seinem... Peiniger... seinem Herrn, seinem Geliebten, seinem… Alles... verstoßen zu werden...

Er hatte einmal versucht, es Michael begreiflich zu machen...

Aber er hatte keine Worte dafür gefunden.

Keine Worte für diesen ungeheuren, grauenhaften... **unglaublichen** Schmerz...

Und auch wenn er sich eisern kontrollierte, sich immer wieder vor Augen führte, welches Leid Snape verursachte... wie sehr er selbst unter dessen Händen gelitten hatte...

Ein Teil von ihm würde sich niemals von jenen Ketten befreien können, die Snape ihm angelegt hatte - ein kleiner Teil von ihm, ein Teil seiner Persönlichkeit, den Snape geschaffen hatte, würde für immer nur eines kennen - Sehnsucht nach dem Wohlwollen des Mannes, der ihm so viel angetan hatte.

Das nur schwer kontrollierbare, erschreckend starke Verlangen, sich dem Erben des Dunklen Lords unterzuordnen, in einer Art, wie sie der Lord of Malfoy nicht, und auch kaum ein anderer Deatheater, der nicht das zweifelhafte Vergnügen gehabt hatte, **_Projekt _**oder Favorit des Erben des Dunklen Lords zu sein, jemals erahnen hätte können.

Er schauderte, und einen Augenblick lang hatte er das Gefühl, die Geister lang vergangener Berührungen auf seiner Haut zu spüren; und den Blick eisig glühender schwarzer Augen in seinem Nacken.

Seine Knie wurden weich.

Niemals!!! Niemals wieder!!!

Er musste stark sein…

An Michael, an Ginny, an Draco und all die anderen denken…

Das Ziel vor Augen behalten…

Er war es denjenigen schuldig, denen er so viel Leid angetan hatte.

Und der Gedanke an Michael, an den Mann, der mit stoischer Ruhe seit vielen Jahren zu ihm hielt - wohl wissend, dass er immer wieder gezwungen war, Menschen nur aus einem einzigen Grund zu töten - weil sie **_wie_** Michael waren - ohne Magie...

Wertloses Leben in den Augen desjenigen, dem er zu dienen gezwungen war.

Und er konnte es nicht fassen, wie ein **_Muggel_** seine Liebe erwidern konnte, nicht voller Abscheu und Verachtung vor ihm, dem Mörder von Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen zurückschreckte... konnte es auch jetzt, nach so vielen Jahren, immer noch nicht begreifen...

Egal wie sehr er sich bemühte, Gutes zu tun... An seinen Händen klebte das Blut vieler Hundert Männer, Frauen und Kinder... sein Weg war mit Tränen gepflastert - und nichts, was er tat, konnte all das wieder gut machen...

Er konnte nicht begreifen, wie Michael zu ihm halten, ihn immer wieder trösten, ihn aufbauen, ihm Kraft geben konnte...

Wie konnte Michael akzeptieren, dass es in ihm noch immer einen Teil gab, für den immer **_Snape _**der wichtigste Mensch auf der Welt sein würde - ein Teil, der dem Erben des Dunklen Lords noch immer in hilfloser Liebe verfallen war und der alles getan hätte für einen wohlwollenden Blick, eine freundliche Geste des Tränkemeisters...

Wie**_ konnt_**e Michael das nur so bereitwillig... annehmen... ja mehr noch, ihn auffangen, wenn er wieder einmal in ein schwarzes Loch aus Verzweiflung und Angst gesogen wurde...

Michael, der ihm immer wieder versicherte, dass diese Gefühle nicht wirklich **_er_** waren, nicht **_Peter Pettigrew_**, sondern das sklavenähnliche, jämmerliche Wesen, dass er über ein Jahrzehnt lang gewesen war...

Michael, der ihm die Stärke gab, sich nicht durch die von Snape geschaffene Kreatur überwinden zu lassen, die in ihm zu schlafen schien, die ständig drohte, zu erwachen...

Michael, der ihm die Stärke gab, für alle anderen stark zu sein, indem er ihm zugestand in seinen Armen schwach zu sein...

Es war mehr als nur ein Wunder...

Zumal Michael es gesehen, erlebt hatte, zu welchen Untaten er, Peter Pettigrew, fähig war...

Michael hatte gesehen, zu was ihn Voldemort bringen konnte - er hatte gesehen, was er, Peter, zu tun gezwungen war - denn so hatten sie sich auch kennen gelernt.

Ein Überfall auf die Familie eines muggelgeborenen, hochrangigen Auroren - einer der wenigen Überfälle, denen auch der Innere Kreis beiwohnte...

Ein Exempel sollte statuiert werden - denn dies - ein **_Schlammblut_**, dass zu Macht in der Zauberwelt gekommen war - entsprach genau dem, was Peter insgeheim das "Hassprofil" des Dunklen Lords nannte.

Die Muggel - die Eltern des Auroren, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal zuhause gewesen war, und dessen jüngere Schwester, - waren über Stunden gequält worden, und schließlich an ihren Verletzungen gestorben - doch ein junger Mann, den Peter zunächst für den Geliebten der Schwester gehalten hatte, zeigte nach Stunden der Folter noch Lebenszeichen.

Als Peter das gemerkt hatte, hatte er ihn hastig mit einem Starrezauber belegt, und den Tod des Mannes verkündet.

Und wenig später hatte er den Schwerverletzten mit auf sein Manor gebracht, der später einmal sein Geliebter werden sollte.

Es hatte ihn... mehr als erstaunt... festzustellen, wie schnell der Muggel - Michael - bereit gewesen war, ihm zu glauben...

Niemals zuvor war jemand so schnell bereit gewesen, ihm seine Taten zu verzeihen, ihm zu glauben, dass es nicht in seiner Macht lag, zu tun, was er wollte...

Und niemals zuvor war es ihm so leicht gefallen, jemandem von seiner Zeit bei Snape zu erzählen...

Auch wenn er sich noch immer nicht wirklich überwinden hatte können, Michael wirklich alles zu erzählen... denn ein paar der Traumata saßen auch jetzt noch zu tief, als das er von ihnen hätte sprechen können, ohne das seine eigenen Worte die Wunden wieder aufgerissen hätten, Flashbacks ausgelöst...

Es tat gut, zu merken, das Michael die Dämonen, die noch immer an Peter nagten, einfach zu akzeptieren schien... Ohne Fragen zu stellen, sein sicherer Hafen geworden war...

Schon nach wenigen Wochen waren sie ein Paar geworden - auch wenn Peter immer wieder davor zurückgeschreckt war, Michael immer wieder daran erinnert hatte, mit wem er es zu tun hatte:

Einem der Mörder der Schwester des Auroren - Michaels bester Freundin - und ihrer Eltern.

Einem **_Massenmörder_**.

Denn das war Peter, so sehr er sich auch wünschte, es wäre anders gewesen.

Doch Michael... Michael hatte ihm Dinge verziehen, die sich Peter niemals verzeihen würde können - und ihm schließlich sogar sein Herz, seine Liebe geschenkt... Hatte ihm ein Stück Glück zurückgebracht.

Wo er sich selbst doch so oft voller Verachtung im Spiegel betrachtete, gerade nach Tagen voller Folter und Tod... wenn er wieder in die leeren, toten Augen eines Kindes geschaut hatte, das ihm Voldemort zu töten befohlen hatte... und sich am Liebsten davongestohlen hätte... sich umgebracht.

Endlich Frieden finden...

Endlich Ruhe vor all den inneren und äußeren Dämonen, mit denen er kämpfen musste...

Doch das...

Das wäre der Weg des Feiglings gewesen - des Feiglings, der er nach Meinung seines Vaters gewesen war - und der er sich **_niemals_** erlauben würde zu sein.

Und gerade ihm, der schon von Kindheit an so gebeutelt von Ängsten und Befürchtungen gewesen war... Der sich auch später nur allzu oft hinter seinen Freunden versteckt hatte, dankbar für ihren Schutz... aber feige...

Es half ihm, daran zu denken, was James ihm einmal gesagt hatte: "Wer keine Angst hat, die es zu überwinden gilt, **_kann_** keinen Mut haben - wer einfach so drauflos handelt, ohne nachzudenken..." Hier hatte sein Freund ihn selbstironisch angegrinst, denn genau das wurde ihm und Sirius ja immer wieder vorgeworfen. "Je größer die eigene Angst, die man überwinden muss, desto größer auch der Mut... Wer in gefährlichen Situationen keine Angst hat... ist nicht mutig, sondern dumm..."

Es hatte ihm so... gut getan, das zu hören, und an Prongs Verhalten zu merken, dass dieser es auch so **_meinte_**.

Er, Sirius und Remus hatten ihn niemals verachtet für seine offensichtlichen Schwierigkeiten - nein, sie hatten ihn aufgebaut, ihm Selbstbewusstsein verschafft...

Sie hatten ihn mit Hochachtung betrachtet, sobald er etwas getan hatte, dass ihm normalerweise schwer fiel – hatten anerkannt, dass selbst das Melden im Unterricht bei einem Lehrer, den er fürchtete, für ihn eine große Leistung war – weil es ihn eine bedeutend größere Selbstüberwindung kostete als sie.

Und mit der Zeit hatte es dazu geführt, dass seine Ängste geringer wurden – er sich mehr zutraute. Ihr grenzenloses Vertrauen darin, dass er alles schaffen konnte – dass er von ihnen, so wie er war, akzeptiert wurde und sie ihm dennoch mehr zuzutrauen schienen als sein Vater es jemals getan hätte… **_Ohne_** jemals mehr zu erwarten als er zu geben fähig war…

Er hatte sie genauso geliebt wie er Agnes geliebt hatte, und wenn er nun nach den Sommerferien in der gefühlskalten Umgebung seines Elternhauses nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, nach Hause zu kommen – zu seiner wirklichen Familie, den Marauders.

Ohne sie wäre er niemals der Mann geworden, der er heute war - ohne sie hätte er auch heute noch niemals die Kraft gehabt, sich von den seelischen Fesseln zu befreien, die Snape ihm aufgezwungen hatte - denn die Erinnerung an ihre Freundschaft, gerade an James' und sein niemals wankendes Vertrauen darein, dass man **_alles_** überwinden konnte...

Peter schuldete es James und den anderen, er schuldete es ihnen, anderen die Sicherheit zu vermitteln, die sie ihm damals gegeben hatten.

Und er konnte und wollte den Freunden, denen er so viel verdankte, und denen er so viel angetan hatte, keine Schande machen.

Und er gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass es eines Tages zu etwas Gutem führen würde...

Das irgendwann einmal mehr aus seinen Bemühungen erwachsen würde als nur "etwas weniger Leid"...

Es musste eine Bedeutung haben, dass so viele starben, und er zum Überleben verdammt war...

All dies musste einfach einen Sinn haben - und er hatte es sich schon vor langer Zeit geschworen, an dem Tag, an dem er das erste Mal einen freien Gedanken fassen können, einen Gedanken, den Snape niemals erfahren würde...

Er hatte es sich im Namen der ersten wirklichen Freunde, die er je gehabt hatte, geschworen, alles zu tun, um nicht nur seinem Leben, sondern auch ihrem Leiden und Tod einen Sinn zu geben, indem er all das Gute, dass sie ihm vermacht hatten, an diejenigen weitergab, die durch die Deatheater in Not gerieten.

Es tat unglaublich weh, wenn er daran dachte, wie ihn Sirius angesehen hatte...

Wie Sirius **_ausgesehen_** hatte... In jener Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte, in der er noch nicht frei genug gewesen war, um das zu tun, was er so gerne getan hätte...

Sirius Blick... die gleichen Augen, die ihn einst so freundlich ermutigt hatten, ihm Kraft gegeben hatten, seine Ängste zu überwinden... und dessen kaum noch als die seine erkennbare Stimme, mit der er die schmerzhaften Worte, die furchtbare, gnadenlose Wahrheit ausgesprochen hatte: _"Dann hättest Du sterben sollen!"_

Wie gerne, wie gerne!!! hätte er ihm und Remus, und den Kindern, am Liebsten damals entgegen geschrieen:_ Ja, ja... ich wäre so gerne gestorben... So gerne... Für Euch, für Harry... für das Licht..._

Doch er hatte es noch nicht gekonnt...

War noch lange nicht frei genug gewesen...

Und hatte doch innerlich frohlockt...

Hatte gehofft, dass Sirius und Remus nun endlich- endlich! -ein Ende machen, ihn erlösen würden... ihn von dem Zwang befreien würden, weiterhin alles zu tun, was ihm sein Herr befahl...

Dann, das Unglaubliche... das, was er noch immer nicht glauben konnte...

Harry, der Junge, dem er die Eltern geraubt hatte, rettete ihm, dem Mörder, dem feigen Verräter, das Leben...

So sehr er auf den Tod, auf Erlösung, gehofft hatte...

Sein Dank war aufrichtig gewesen... Er hatte nur noch denken können, dass James und Lily stolz auf ihren Sohn gewesen wären - und wie ähnlich, wie unglaublich_ ähnlich_ Harry seinem Vater war... Dem James Potter, wie ihn Peter als seinen einfühlsamen, und aufmerksamen Freund gekannt hatte.

Egal, wie sehr James und Sirius - und auch er selbst - Slytherins gehänselt hatten, allen voran Severus Snape - niemals hatte er den beißenden Witz oder die spöttelnden Bemerkungen seiner Freunde zu spüren bekommen.

Und nun... nun stand in mehr als einer Zaubererschuld diesem Jungen gegenüber, der nun in einer weitaus schlimmeren Situation war, als er selbst es wohl jemals gewesen war... James Sohn war dem Tränkemeister auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert, und hatte keinerlei Hoffnung auf Hilfe...

Er konnte ihm nicht helfen. Er konnte seiner Schuld nicht gerecht werden, was auch immer ihm drohte, wenn er sie einfach so ignorierte.

Der Gedanke an Harry war der Schmerzhafteste von allen... Denn an dem Jungen hatte er wieder einmal versagt, hatte nicht schnell genug reagieren können um ihm die Versklavung zu ersparen, die, wie er nur allzu gut wusste, deutlich schlimmer als der Tod war...

Schrecklich versagt.

Ein kalter Lufthauch riss ihn aus seinen trüben Erinnerungen und er war wütend auf sich selbst, als er merkte, dass er, statt sich auf das Zusammentreffen mit dem Zaubertränkemeister vorzubereiten, von seinen Erinnerungen überwältig worden war.

Schnell entfernte er die Tränenspuren aus seinem Gesicht, sprach einen Beruhigungszauber - Snape würde es ihm anmerken, aber es würde den Tränkemeister im Höchstfalle amüsieren - und versenkte sich dann in eine tiefe Trance.

Nach wenigen Minuten war er bereit - so bereit, wie er jemals sein konnte...

Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss.

**_In den Kerkern - Snapes Labor_**

Der Tränkemeister war gerade dabei, ein paar komplizierte Zaubertränke zu brauen, als ihm eine seiner Wachen meldete, er habe Besuch von Peter Pettigrew.

Snape forderte die Wache auf, den Animagus hineinzuschicken - er hatte keinerlei Absicht, seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen, und gab Harry, der ihm assistiert hatte, nun die Anweisung, die drei Kessel aufmerksam zu beobachten und regelmäßig umzurühren.

Als der Animagus den Raum betrat, schien der Junge nicht zu wissen, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Er war aschfahl geworden, als er den Namen "der Ratte" gehört hatte, wieHarry den Animagus, sehr zu Snapes Amüsement, immerihn noch immer in Gedanken nannte... Eine der Entgleisungen seines Sklaven, die Snape nicht bestrafen mochte, solange er ansonsten ein tadelloses Verhalten zeigte.

Jedesmal wenn der Animagus zu ihm kam, hatte Snape Harry bisher aus dem Raum geschickt... zu unsicher war ihm die Psyche des Jungen gewesen... und er hatte ihn bisher noch von allen anderen seiner _Vorgänger_ ferngehalten.

Diesmal aber... es war Zeit, einen Schritt weiterzugehen.

Aber zuerst... der Junge schien nicht zu wissen, ob er auf die Knie fallen sollte oder seinen Anweisungen die Tränke betreffend befolgen... "Junge, bleib stehen. Mach, was ich Dir gesagt habe."

Ein verwirrter Blick aus grünen Augen traf ihn: "Ja, Herr."

Snape verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln, als Peter bei dieser Anrede zusammenzuzucken schien.

Der Animagus hatte eine erstaunliche Selbstbeherrschung gelernt... Aber er hatte ihn noch immer vollständig in der Hand...

Wenn er auch mittlerweile die Zügel an den Dunklen Lord weitergeben hatte... er konnte den unsicheren Mann vor ihm noch immer mit einem einzigen Blick zum Schaudern bringen...

"Nun, Peter. Du hast eine wichtige Nachricht für mich?"

Snapes Stimme war seidenweich... sehr sanft... und enthielt zugleich eine deutliche Drohung: War es nichts Wichtiges, so wäre er nicht... begeistert.

Sowohl Harry als auch Peter durchfuhr ein Zittern.

Nach einem bewussten Durchatmen und einer tiefen Verbeugung - die Deatheater fielen vor dem Dunklen Lord auf die Knie, seinem Erben stand eine tiefe Verbeugung zu - sah ihm Peter mit deutlicher Überwindung in die Augen und schluckte: "Sir, Unser Lord wünscht Euch eine Nachricht zu übermitteln."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue: "Und wie kommt es, dass er Dich als Posteule benutzt?"

Seine Stimme triefte vor Hohn, und Peter zuckte zusammen wie unter einem Schlag.

"Sir, er... Unser Lord sagte, er glaube, es... es wäre... amüsanter... für Euch, wenn ich Euch die Nachricht überbrächte."

Pettigrews Stimme war wie erstickt.

Interessant... In dem Zustand hatte Snape seinen ehemaligen "Schützling" schon sehr lange nicht mehr erlebt...

"Wie lautet die Nachricht?" Die Stimme des Tränkemeisters war nun ruhig, aber eindeutig ein Kommando.

Nun fuhr der eindeutig unsichere Blick des Animagus hinüber zu seinem Sklaven und sagte dann, offensichtlich allen Mut zusammennehmend: "Sir... vielleicht wäre es besser... wenn ich vorschlagen dürfte, die Angelegenheit unter vier Augen vorbringen zu dürfen."

Der Tränkemeister sah ihn an, seine schwarzen Augen von jenem kalte Feuer, dass beide der Anwesenden nur allzu gut als Warnung zu interpretieren wussten: "Hier im Raum befinden sich nur meine... Arbeitsutensilien..., Peter. Wenn es sich um eine wichtige Mitteilung handelt, rede."

Es war dem Animagus anzusehen, dass es ihm sehr schwer fiel, zu sprechen... immer wieder wanderte sein Blick hinüber zu dem Jungen, dem er so gerne geholfen hätte. Er fragte sich einen Augenblick lang, was Snape dazu bewegen konnte, ihn und Harry so zu quälen…

Der Tränkemeister konnte die Antwort auf seine Frage mit Leichtigkeit in seinen Gedanken lesen… und der Erbe des Dunklen Lords hatte **immer** einen Grund für das, was er tat…

Lag das Verhalten Snapes begründet in purem Sadismus – weidete sich dieser an seinem offensichtlichen Unbehagen, diese Nachricht zu überbringen – oder wollte er, was Peter eher vermutete, und ungleich stärker fürchtete, ein Exempel statuieren – eben weil er bemerkt hatte, wie schwer es seinem ehemaligen „Projekt" fiel, in Gegenwart des Jungen zu sprechen?

Wollte er ihm, oder dem Kind, Gehorsam aufzwingen, eine Lehre erteilen? Wohin führte dieses seltsame Verhalten Severus Snapes?

Alles in Peter Pettigrew schrie, jede Faser seines Körpers signalisierte, dass er sich in höchster Gefahr befand, in größerer Gefahr als schon seit langem. Snape war viel zu, viel zu **aufmerksam**, viel zu interessiert…

"Unser Lord hat den Wunsch geäußert..." Peter Pettigrew schluckte schwer, er war leichenblass und seine Stimme zitterte beträchtlich: "Sir, er hegt den Wunsch, sich Euer... Spielzeug... auszuleihen und fragt an, wann ein Besuch genehm wäre."

Noch während er sprach, wanderte sein Blick unwillkürlich wieder zu dem Jungen hinüber, der - offensichtlich am ganzen Körper bebend - hinter den Kesseln stand.

So sehr Peter Pettigrew auch gelernt hatte, eigene Gefühle zu verbergen... in dem Augenblick, in dem er das Wort 'Spielzeug' aussprach, und das...**_ ungeheure_** Zusammenschrecken des Jungen sah - die offene Todesangst in dessen Blick... das flehende ''Nein' das so deutlich in ihnen den grünen Augen zu lesen war - in diesem Augenblick konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Gedanke, den er normalerweise streng unter Verschluss gehalten haben würde, seinen Weg bahnte:

#Bitte, lass das Wunder geschehen und Snape ablehnen!!!#

Snapes Miene war nicht zu lesen, als er nun, nach einer kurzen Überlegungspause, entgegnete: "Teile Seiner Lordschaft mit... er kenne die Bedingungen für diese ... Spiele..."

Peter konnte gerade noch verhindern, mit einem Stirnrunzeln zu zeigen, wie sehr ihn die zögerliche - beinahe schon ablehnende - Antwort verwunderte. Irrte er sich, oder hatte Snape... nicht sehr begeistert bei dem Gedanken geklungen, den Jungen seinem Lord auszuliefern - und sei es für auch noch so kurze Zeit?

Er konnte sich doch noch allzu gut an eine Zeit erinnern, in der der Erbe des Dunklen Lords keinerlei Skrupel gehabt hatte, seine... Favoriten... mit seinem Mentor zu teilen... Hatte es doch allzu oft auch selbst, buchstäblich am eigenen Leib, erlebt.

Doch das waren gefährliche Gedanken... Die Erinnerungen rüttelten zuviel auf... schwächten seine mentalen Barrieren und brachten seine Selbstkontrolle ins Wanken.

Während er sich wiederum tief verbeugte und sich bemühte, die jämmerliche Gestalt des Sklaven zu ignorieren, dessen Anwesenheit ihn auf nur allzu schmerzhafte Weise daran erinnerte, was der 'Vorschlag', den er da zu überbringen gezwungen gewesen war, für eine Bedeutung hatte, bemühte sich der Animagus darum, seine brüchig zu werden drohende Selbstbeherrschung zurückzuerlangen.

Diese Augen, diese einst so lebendigen, strahlenden Augen - nun glanzlos und voller Schmerz, selbst in ihrer Angst noch zu resigniert, zu ergeben in das, was der Sohn seines Freundes James mittlerweile als sein unabänderliches Schicksal ansehen musste..., zu gebrochen, als das er sich noch in irgendeiner Weise hätte auflehnen können.

Peter wusste, dieser Junge hatte das Flehen, das Betteln schon lange aufgegeben, da es niemals Gnade für ihn gegeben hatte.

Er hatte es gewusst... hatte den Jungen, den **_Sklaven_** seines eigenen ehemaligen Herrn ja mehr als nur einmal gesehen, wenn auch immer nur von Weitem, nur für kurze Zeit... und auch ohne ihn zu sehen, hätte alleine das Wissen, dass ihn der Erbe des Dunklen Lords in seinen Händen hatte, genügt um ihm alles zu sagen...

Doch es waren **_Lilys_** Augen..., die ihm da aus diesem blassen... von Leid überschatteten und viel zu alten Gesicht entgegensahen, und schon nicht mehr wirklich zu flehen vermochten - es schon lange verlernt haben mussten um die Gnade zu bitten, die ihm sowieso niemals gewehrt wurde.

Es war schlimm genug gewesen, mit ansehen zu müssen, mit welch sadistischer Begeisterung, mit welchem Triumph die Augen des Dunklen Lords funkelten, sobald sich das Gespräch auf den Jungen-der-lebte richtete...

Die nur allzu aussagekräftigen Komplimente, die der Dunkle Lord seinem Erben machte...

Den Stolz zu sehen, mit dem Severus Snape sie entgegennahm, und das Wissen, dass es bei all dem um **_Harry_** ging.

Harry, das erste und einzige Kind der Marauders.

**_Ihr Sohn!!!_**

James mochte Harrys Vater gewesen sein - doch schon bei dessen Hochzeit hatte Sirius, wie im Scherz, zu Lily gesagt, sie heirate nun eine ganze Familie - die vier Brüder, die Marauders...

Wie immer hatte auch diese im scherzenden Tonfall ausgesprochene Bemerkung eine sehr ernst gemeinte Bedeutung, und Lily Evans, nun Potter, die immer Verständnis für die ungewöhnlich enge Freundschaft der vier Jungen - und später Männer - aufgebracht hatte, hatte auch diese Äußerung nicht falsch verstanden, sondern so, wie sie gemeint war:

Als Versprechen, als Loyalitätsbekundung - und als Zusage, alles zu tun, damit sie und James, und später auch Harry, ein glückliches Leben führen konnten.

Der Tag an dem Harry zur Welt gekommen war - sie alle hatten mit James zusammen vor dem Kreißsaal ihre Runden gedreht, mindestens ebenso nervös wie dieser - und hatten sich schließlich auch genauso wie der stolze Vater Hals über Kopf in das winzige, perfekte Geschöpf verliebt, dass nur wenige Monate später einmal als 'Retter der Zauberwelt' in die Geschichte eingehen sollte.

Der kleine Harry war für sie alle der erste Geschmack davon gewesen, wie es sein konnte, Vater zu werden – für die drei Freunde James Potters würde dieses Kind immer auch ein wenig das ihre sein.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass nur wenig später der Erbe des Dunklen Lords seine erschreckenden Fähigkeiten auf ihn gerichtet, ihn für immer geschädigt und ihn gezwungen hatte, seinen Freunden das Schlimmste anzutun, dass er sich hätte vorstellen können: Verrat…

Trotz alledem, allen Veränderungen und Entwicklungen die seine Psyche mit der Zeit durchlebt und durchlitten hatte – eines hatte sich niemals geändert – seine Gefühle gegenüber diesem Jungen, der einst fast wie sein Sohn gewesen war.

Und nun… zu wissen, dass eben dieser Junge gefoltert, vergewaltigt… auf gnadenlose, bis ins kleinste ausgefeilte, perfide Weise seiner Würde, ja, seiner Identität beraubt wurde…

Es war, trotz aller Dinge, die er mittlerweile in seiner Position als Deatheater im engen Umkreis des Dunklen Lords erlebt, gesehen hatte, die schwerste Prüfung für ihn, seinem Schmerz um das Schicksal gerade dieses Kindes nicht Ausdruck zu verleihen, indem er sich mit einem Wutschrei auf denjenigen warf, der doch für alles schlussendlich verantwortlich war: den Dunklen Lord.

Nur ein Gedanke hielt ihn in solchen Momenten davon ab – der Gedanke, damit nur auf eine andere Art Suizid zu begehen:

Dass es wieder einmal einfach nur der Weg des Feiglings gewesen wäre…

Denn das wäre es gewesen – ein unbeherrschter Racheakt, der doch nur in noch mehr Tod, noch mehr Leid enden würde – und der nicht das Geringste ändern würde, außer ihm selbst die Last zu nehmen, weiterhin unter seinem schlechten Gewissen leiden zu müssen.

Es wäre der Gipfel der Feigheit gewesen, hätte er sich in diesen Momenten nicht zurückgehalten – da er wohl wusste, dass seine magischen Kräfte niemals auch nur annähernd ausgereicht hätten, um dem Dunklen Lord auch nur ernsthaft gefährlich werden zu können.

Alles, was so eine unbeherrschte Affekthandlung auslösen würde, wäre, dass alles, was er sich aufgebaut hatte zerstört und alle, die er unter seinen Schutz genommen hatte, hilflos und ausgeliefert waren.

Es wäre wohl das größte seiner Verbrechen geworden, hätte er sich nicht zur Selbstdisziplin gezwungen - selbst wenn es ihm das Herz herausriss.

Und so bemühte sich Peter nun, seine brüchig gewordene Selbstbeherrschung zurückzuhalten und all diese nun mühsam unterdrückten, all diese in unsagbar schmerzhaften Stunden der Selbstqual gefassten Gedanken, nicht zur Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins dringen zu lassen - nichts als das, was der Tränkemeister sehen durfte:

Seine tiefe Zuneigung zum Sohn seines Freundes, von der Snape sowieso schon wusste - die dieser wohl so sehr kannte wie niemand anderes - und ja, auch seine Besorgnis ob der Gesundheit des Jungen, die mit dieser Zuneigung einherging.

Snape durfte auf keinen Fall bemerken, dass er ihn nicht wie ein Buch lesen konnte - der Erbe des Dunklen Lords durfte keine Sekunde daran zweifeln, ihn vollkommen in der Hand zu haben.

Als er wieder aufsah, und sich bemühte, nicht zu der bebenden Gestalt hinter den Kesseln hinüber zusehen, zeigte sein Gesicht keine anderen Emotionen als die, die der Tränkemeister auch in ihnen erwartet hätte: Ergebenheit, Unterwürfigkeit - und jene gesunde Scheu, die den Animagus schon immer ausgezeichnet hatte. "Sehr wohl, Sir. Wenn Ihr nun keine weitere Verwendung für mich habt, werde ich Seiner Lordschaft Eure Antwort sofort überbringen."

Snape sah ihn an, seine dunklen Augen unleserlich - doch der unbewegte, starre Blick ließ Peter und Harry im gleichen Maße schaudern. Und in Peter überschlugen sich die Gedanken, die er nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Er spürte eine Angst wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Warum zögerte der Tränkemeister?

Was ging in ihm vor, wieso hatte er ihn nicht schon längst, wie er es sonst so oft tat, so schnell wie möglich wieder fortgeschickt?

Etwas, dass jedesmal Schmerz und Erleichterung zugleich bedeutete - und eine weitere Nacht voller Alpträume, in der ihn Michael wieder zu sich bringen, auffangen musste...

Der Erbe des Dunklen Lords sah ihn einen Augenblick lang prüfend an - und als er endlich antwortete, mit einem leisen, aber sehr bestimmten Ton, zuckten Peter und Harry beide gewaltig zusammen: "Du wirst noch einen Augenblick hier warten. Ich werde Dir etwas für Seine Lordschaft mitgeben."

Dann, den Animagus ignorierend, warf er einen ermahnenden Blick auf seinen Sklaven und setzte hinzu: "Du weißt, was ich erwarte."

Das Wort, das der Tränkemeister nicht ausgesprochen hatte, hing bleischwer im Raum.

**_Gehorsam_**

Was auch immer Peter Pettigrew ihm befehlen mochte, was auch immer dieser von ihm verlangen würde...

Die Stimme des Jungen zitterte, als er mit erstickter Stimme erwiderte: "Ja, Herr." - und Snape verließ den Raum durch eine Tür, die, wie sich Peter nur allzu genau erinnerte, zu seinen Privatgemächern führte.

Einen kleinen Augenblick lang sahen die beiden dem Tränkemeister hinterher - und teilten einen einzigen, verzweifelten Wunsch - dass es nicht wahr war, dass Snape sie nicht alleine miteinander ließ.

Als der Animagus sich nun aus der erschrockenen Erstarrung riss und sich zwang, den Jungen anzusehen, den er einst als Säugling auf dem Arm gehalten, geliebt hatte wie sein eigenes Kind und der nun ob der Tatsache in heillose Panik verfiel, alleine mit ihm in einem Raum gelassen zu werden, stiegen ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen.

Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, zu sehen, welches Häufchen Elend der Junge nun war, wie mühsam er sich noch aufrecht hielt - wie schwer es ihm fiel, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, die nur allzu deutlich in den panikgeweiteten Augen standen.

Es war, als habe nur die Anwesenheit des Tränkemeisters ihm genug Kraft gegeben, um seine, **_Wormtails, _**Gegenwart überhaupt zu ertragen...

Und er konnte viel zu gut nachempfinden, was jetzt in dem Jungen vorgehen musste.

Ausgeliefert...

Was beabsichtigte Snape bloß damit? Warum ließ er sie beide so zurück?

Der Erbe des Dunklen Lords tat **_nichts_** ohne Berechnung!

Hatte er, Peter sich etwa verraten? Hatte die mentale Barriere, die er um seine verräterischen Gedanken errichtet hatte, etwa nicht gehalten - Snape nicht abgehalten...

Ihn schauderte.

Es war ein weiteres **_Spielchen_**.

Für Severus Snape waren sie beide nicht mehr als interessante Projekte...

Forschungsobjekte...

Die bittere Ironie der Tatsache, dass seine Animagusform ausgerechnet eine **_Ratte_** war, erfüllte Peter Pettigrew einmal mehr mit dem Wunsch, hysterisch aufzulachen.

**_Laborratten_**

Mehr waren Menschen nicht für den Erben des Dunklen Lords.

Zur Benutzung freigegeben.

Was erwartete der Tränkemeister nun für ein Verhalten von ihm? Ihm drang sich unweigerlich ein Vergleich auf...

Erwartete der Erbe des Dunklen Lords etwa, dass er, der doch aufgestiegen war in den Rängen der Deatheater, nun mit dem Jungen spielte wie eine Katze mit einer Maus?

Eine der **_Proben_**, die Snape doch so sehr liebte?

Doch warum – und… um ihn zu testen, oder den Jungen?

Snape beobachtete sie, er war sich sicher...

Doch Peter konnte die Panik in diesen Augen nicht ertragen, die nicht wagten, ihn anzusehen - diese großen, hellgrünen Augen, die vor Angst geweiteten Pupillen - der fast hyperventilierende Atem.

Harry schien die Kessel mit den Zaubertränken vollkommen vergessen zu haben...

Und das hieß etwas, wenn man an die 'Erziehungsmethoden' des Tränkemeisters dachte.

Peter durfte sich keine Blöße geben, durfte nicht zu viel verraten... aber er **_musste_** etwas sagen, musste...

So sanft er es nur konnte, sagte er: "Mach nur weiter mit den Kesseln, Harry. Ich brauche deine Dienste nicht."

Wie sehr er es ihn danach verlangte, dem Jungen ganz etwas anderes zu sagen...

Ihm zu sagen, wie Leid es ihm tat...

Wie sehr er sich seiner Schuld, seiner unverzeihlichen Taten bewusst war...

Wie gerne hätte er dem Jungen versichert, dass er ihm niemals etwas tun, ihn niemals misshandeln würde - dass er niemals wieder Hand an ihn legen würde...

Hastig drängte er aufkommende Erinnerungen zurück - an jene furchtbaren Geschehnisse auf dem Friedhof, auf dem er gezwungen gewesen war, **_ihn_**, den Jungen, ihr Kind,zu verletzen... unfrei, ohne eigenen Willen... noch immer gesteuert durch den Tränkemeister, noch nicht frei genug, um sich weigern zu können - um das Licht zu warnen...

Der ungläubige, entsetzte Blick in den klaren grünen Augen ob der Tatsache, dass sein Schulkamerad tot vor ihm lag...

Es waren einige der schlimmsten Augenblicke in Peter Pettigrews Leben gewesen.

Und so sehr er es sich auch wünschte, er konnte dem Jungen dieses Versprechen nicht geben, dass eine Lüge gewesen wäre.

Wenn ihm Voldemort oder sein Erbe befahlen, Harry Potter zu verletzen, so würde er sich nicht weigern dürfen - zu viel hing von dem ab, was er tat.

Zu viele Menschenleben hingen davon ab, dass seine, Peter Pettigrews Loyalität für diese Dunklen Zauberer unzweifelhaft auf der Seite der Dunkelheit lag.

Der Junge-der-lebte warf ihm einen scheuen Blick zu und erwiderte, ganz der gehorsame Sklave, der er war: "Ja, Herr." und bemühte sich hastig, die Temperatur der Kessel zu regulieren, die wegen seiner kurzen Unaufmerksamkeit viel zu hoch angestiegen war.

Als der Animagus merkte, dass er das nicht schaffte - die Flüssigkeiten schon Überzukochen drohten, hob er rasch seinen Zauberstab und kam ihm zur Hilfe: "Glaciaram".

In Sekundenschnelle waren die Feuer von einer unsichtbaren Schutzschicht überzogen, die die Wärme der Flammen dämmte ohne aber ihre Wärmewirkung gänzlich zu ersticken.

Wenig später brodelte die Flüssigkeit in den Kesseln wieder wie gewünscht ruhig und er entfernte die Dämmschicht mit einem 'Finite Incantatem'

Der Junge war auf die Knie gefallen und bebte, als erwartete er, geschlagen oder verflucht zu werden.

Und genau das wäre auch gewesen, was Snape getan hätte, wenn er seinen Sklaven bei so einem Fehler ertappt hätte - oder ihn auf eine jener perfiden, genialen und stets den wunden Punkt treffenden Weise bestraft, den der Erbe des Dunklen Lords in jedem Lebewesen zu erkennen schien - nichts schien diesem diabolischsten aller Gefolgten Voldemorts zu entgehen.

Und eines stand fest - Snape würde auch dies hier mitbekommen, wenn er sie nicht beobachtet hatte, dann spätestens, wenn er die Gedanken des Jungen las - und der Animagus konnte nicht mehr tun als zu hoffen, dass dem Tränkemeister eine einfache Ermahnung genügen würde...

Es kostete Peter seine ganze Willenskraft, als er in leicht ermahnendem Tonfall, wenn auch sehr ruhig und mit sanfter Stimme sagte- er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, auch nur die geringste Härte in seine Stimme zu legen: "Pass besser auf! Es ist gefährlich, starke Tränke mit Inhaltsstoffen wie Digitalis oder Belladonna ohne die ausreichende Aufmerksamkeit zu brauen. Dein Herr wird dir das doch beigebracht haben!"

Obwohl er seine Stimme sehr ruhig gehalten hatte, zuckte der Junge zusammen und verlor vollkommen die Fassung. "Es tut mir Leid, Herr! Danke für Euer Eingreifen, Herr..."

Peter schluckte schwer, bevor er ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zwang, dass, wie er hoffte, nicht allzu viel von der Traurigkeit, die er empfand, zeigte, und mit ziemlich gepresster Stimme und so beruhigend, wie er sich meinte, leisten zu können: "Gut, Harry. Ist ja noch mal gut gegangen. Und jetzt steh wieder auf und tue, was dir dein Herr befohlen hat."

Danach herrschte Schweigen, und ein paar endlose Minuten lang war nur noch das Prasseln der Flammen, und das leichte Zischen, dass von den Kesseln ausging zu hören.

Es war eine schwere Stille, die kaum zu ertragen war und Peter konnte kaum verhindern, dass sich seine Gedanken wieder einmal selbstständig machten.

Hoffentlich würde Snape den Jungen nicht noch bestrafen! Er selbst... er war sich des Risikos, von seinem ehemaligen Herrn mit dem Cruciatus bestraft zu werden durchaus bewusst und wenn es so kommen sollte, würde er es akzeptieren...

Immerhin hatte er in das Heiligtum des Tränkemeisters eingegriffen - etwas, dass der unberechenbare Schwarzmagier wahrscheinlich nicht einfach so akzeptieren würde.

Sicher, mittlerweile hatte er den relativen Schutz seiner Stellung im Inneren Kreis - doch selbst der Lord of Malfoy war nicht sicher davor, vom Dunklen Lord oder seinem Erben mit dem Cruciatus bestraft zu werden, wenn dies auch nicht unbedingt häufig geschah.

Nein, seine Befürchtungen bezogen sich nicht im Geringsten auf sich selbst, sie bezogen sich auf den Jungen - den versklavten, hilflosen, seiner Selbst beraubten Jungen, dessen Wohl und Wehe ganz von dem Mann abhing, der einstmals dafür gesorgt hatte, dass seine Eltern ihrem Mörder ausgeliefert wurden.

Als die Tür mit einem Knall aufsprang und der Tränkemeister in einem Wirbel seiner dunklen Roben in den Raum trat, klopfte Peters Herz bis zum Hals.

Einen Augenblick lang ignorierte ihn Snape, und besah sich den Inhalt der Kessel.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln in Richtung seines Sklaven sagte er schließlich, die schwarzen Augen kälter denn je, die dunkle Stimme ein seidiges Flüstern: "Was muss ich da erfahren, Junge? Du bist**_ ungehorsam_** und vergisst deine Pflicht?"

Alles in Peter schrie: Nein! und erst mühsame Konzentration auf seine Atemübungen verhinderte, dass er in einen Flashback erlitt...

Wie oft hatte er diesen Ton, diese Stimme auf sich gerichtet gefühlt...

Diese unglaublich bedrohlich sanfte, gefühlskalte dunkle Stimme aus mit Samt ummanteltem Stahl, die nur eines bedeutete: Schmerz, Qual - **_Bestrafung_**.

Der Junge sah aus, als falle er jeden Augenblick in Ohnmacht, war, wenn überhaupt noch möglich, blasser als zuvor und es war deutlich, wie schwer es ihm fiel, auch nur einen einzigen Ton herauszubringen - zu deutlich war ihm die Kehle vor Angst verschnürt - als er ein leises: "Es tut mir Leid, Herr." flüsterte.

Die Miene des Tränkemeisters verriet noch immer keinerlei Gemütsregung, nur das Unheil verkündende Leuchten in seinen schwarzen Augen, die keine Gnade verhießen, sprach davon, dass ihm diese Entschuldigung bei weitem noch nicht reichte.

Snapes Stimme war noch immer leise, als er langsam, die einzelnen Silben fast genießerisch betonend, erwiderte: "Oh nein, Junge. So einfach kommst du diesmal nicht davon. Du wirst mir in letzter Zeit etwas zu übermütig… Ich war wohl etwas… nachlässig mit Dir – eine kleine Erinnerung… könnte Dir nicht schaden. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass der Leibdiener des Dunklen Lords es... gelassen... hinnimmt, wenn sein Leben durch den Ungehorsam eines Sklaven in Gefahr gebracht wird…. Da ist es doch nur fair, diesen die Strafe auswählen zu lassen..."

Der Sarkasmus in der samtigen Stimme war kaum zu überhören, und einen flüchtigen Augenblick lang fragte sich Peter, ob auch dem Jungen auffiel, dass sich der Sarkasmus des Tränkemeisters gegen ihn, Peter - und nicht gegen Harry richtete.

Der Animagus zwang sich, nicht zu denken, seine Wut nicht wirklich in sich aufsteigen zu lassen- all die aufkommenden Gedanken in das hinterste Eckchen seines Bewusstseins zu schieben und dort zu verbarrikadieren, als er seinem ehemaligen Herrn knapp zunickte und mit möglichst beherrschter Stimme sagte: "Ja, Sir, ich würde die Bestrafung gerne selbst vornehmen."

Und als ihm Snape mit einem unverhohlen spöttischen Lächeln auffordernd zunickte, signalisierte er dem wie Espenlaub zitternden Sklaven zu sich zu kommen.

Die Schritte des Jungen waren unsicher, er wankte, obgleich er doch wirklich sehr viel gesünder aussah als noch vor ein paar Monaten, seit ihn Peter das erste Mal nach dem Fall des Lichtes zu Gesicht bekommen hatte - und der Animagus verdrängte hastig den Gedanken, dass Harry aus Angst vor ihm - seelisch und auch körperlich - so extrem das Gleichgewicht verlor.

Als der Junge vor ihm auf die Knie sank, sah es mehr aus wie ein Hinfallen und Peter unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, ihm wieder aufzuhelfen.

Er konnte und durfte ihm nicht helfen.

Nicht in einer Weise, die Harry jemals verstanden hätte.

Im Gegenteil... höchstwahrscheinlich würde ihn der Junge nun nur noch mehr fürchten als er es wohl ohnehin schon tat.

Tief Luft holend, zwang er sich die Worte zu sagen, die er selbst so unzählige Male zu hören bekommen hatte.

Und er wusste jetzt schon, dass diese Situation, in die ihn sein ehemaliger Herr gezwungen hatte, der Stoff für neue Alpträume war, die ihn wahrscheinlich bis ans Ende seines Lebens verfolgen würden.

Jede Emotion aus seinen blassblauen Augen heraushaltend, sagte er mit der festesten Stimme, zu der er sich bringen konnte: "Du weißt, dass auf Ungehorsam Strafe folgt... Bist du dir bewusst, dass du Strafe verdient hast?"

Und während der bebende Junge vor ihm mit fast schon schluchzender Stimme versicherte, ja, er wisse, ja, er würde jede Strafe akzeptieren... schrie es in Peter Pettigrew, eine innere Stimme beschimpfte ihn mit übelsten Worten und der Animagus konnte in diesen Augenblicken nichts anderes empfinden als **_puren_** Selbsthass.

Das hier war doch Harry! Der kleine Junge, den er einst in seinen Armen gehalten gewiegt hatte – der einst vertrauensvoll in seinem Arm geschlafen hatte – den er sich einmal geschworen hatte mit seinem eigenen Leben zu schützen…

Ja, mehr noch: Dieser Junge hatte ihm einst das Leben gerettet, ohne auch nur um die besonderen Umstände zu wissen, die zu seinem, Peters, Verrat geführt hatten. Der Junge war so… großherzig… wie es sich Peter niemals erhoffen konnte zu sein.

Und nun vergalt er ihm, indem er sich zum Instrument seines früheren Herrn machen ließ... und spürte, dass es ihm, trotz allem Widerwillen, **_viel _**zu leicht fiel, viel zu leicht, sich so zu verstellen - der gnadenlose **_Herr_** zu sein.

Er war sich bewusst kein Zauberer des Lichtes mehr zu sein - zu viel Kontakt hatte er mit der dunklen Seite der Magie gehabt, war zu oft gezwungen gewesen, Unverzeihliche anzuwenden, zu foltern und zu töten, entgegen den eigenen Prinzipien zu handeln.

All dies ging an niemandem spurlos vorbei - das Dunkle Gift erfasste einen und ließ einen nicht mehr los - auch, wenn man gezwungen worden war, sich damit zu infizieren, wie es ihm geschehen war.

Es fiel ihm viel zu leicht, dem Jungen jetzt eine harte Ohrfeige zu versetzen, die diesen zu Boden schickte - doch nur die Hoffnung darauf, dass diese Ohrfeige dem Kind schmerzhaftere Strafen, weitaus schlimmeres Leid von Händen Snapes - oder schlimmer noch, von Händen Voldemorts - ersparen würde, hielt ihn davon ab, endgültig die Fassung zu verlieren ob der Tatsache, wieder einmal gezwungen zu sein, dem Kind der Marauders Schmerzen zu bereiten.

Als er sich anschickte, den Jungen zu fragen, ob er seine Strafe verstanden hatte, unterbrach ihn die dunkle Stimme des Tränkemeisters, der viel zu dicht an ihn herangetreten war und nun mit einem Glitzern in den dunkel leuchtenden Augen auf den am Boden kauernden Jungen sah: 'Ist das Deine Strafe für einen Sklaven, der Dein Leben gefährdet, Peter?

Obwohl als Frage formuliert, war es nicht wirklich eine. Nun schlotterte Peter wirklich.

Snape war nicht zufrieden gestellt...

Und doch hörte er aus der Stimme des Mannes auch etwas heraus, das er nur als Genugtuung identifizieren konnte...

Langsam stieg in dem Animagus das furchtbare Gefühl auf, dass sie beide - sowohl er als auch der Junge - **_künstlich_** in diese Situation hineinmanipuliert worden waren...

Diese Erkenntnis jagte ihm eine Höllenangst ein.

Snape hatte doch so lange schon jegliches Interesse an ihm verloren - ignorierte ihn sonst meistens geflissentlich, machte höchstens ein paar herablassende Bemerkungen in seine Richtung und ließ ihn ansonsten in Ruhe…

Wozu würde er ihn nun zwingen?!

Doch er hatte nicht mehr lange Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn der Tränkemeister hatte sich dicht hinter ihn gestellt… beide Arme um ihn gelegt…

_#Viel zu nah, Viel zu nah!#_

Alles in Peter schrie, als er spürte, dass sein Körper auf die vertraute, gefürchtete Nähe seines früheren Herrn **_reagierte_**.

Er konnte sich nicht rühren, war wie gelähmt

Snapes Stimme, dessen heißer Atem in seinem Haar, als er die Robe des Animagus öffnete und seine Hand ohne jegliches Zögern in dessen Schritt schob.

Das leise, dunkle, durch Mark und Bein gehende Lachen des Tränkemeisters, als er die Erektion spürte, die sich deutlich darunter abzeichnete, führte dazu, dass Peter ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunterlief und er gleichzeitig zu schwitzen begann.

Er zuckte zusammen, als Snape dann etwas sagte… leise, wieder einmal viel zu sanft, viel zu… behutsam und gerade in ihrer Sanftheit so unglaublich bedrohlich – doch er sprach nicht mit ihm, sondern mit dem Jungen, der noch immer auf dem Boden vor ihnen kauerte und der so stark zitterte, dass Peter trotz aller Angst und Scham nicht anders konnte als Denken: _#Lass Snape das nicht tun, lass ihn das nicht befehlen. Lass es nicht wahr sein! #_

Doch bereits in diesem Augenblick waren die Worte gefallen, die Peter so befürchtet hatte: „Komm her, Junge. Du bist diesem Mann hier etwas schuldig und er ist wohl zu… schüchtern… um darum zu bitten…"

Peter konnte sich ein Aufschluchzen kaum verkneifen, als er sah, wie der Junge damit kämpfte, sich wenigstens soweit aufzurichten, die Kraft zusammenzunehmen, sich wenigstens auf seine Knie zu begeben.

_#Tief durchatmen, tief durchatmen, ich muss Snape davon abbringen, ich muss es verhindern! #_

Während er versuchte, die Hand zu ignorieren, die ihn mit unerträglicher Präzision massierte, ihn berührte, wo es doch nur sein Geliebter durfte, räusperte er sich und versuchte, seine Stimme möglichst ruhig zu halten, als er mehr flehte als bat: „Das ist nicht nötig, Sir… Er braucht nicht… Ich möchte nicht, dass…"

Die erste Antwort, die er erhielt, war ein fast schmerzhaftes Zusammenpressen seines Geschlechtsteils. Nicht wirklich Schmerzhaft, lediglich ein leichtes Ziehen, verbunden mit einer Welle unfreiwilligen Verlangens… ein deutliches Signal wer in dieser Situation das Sagen hatte.

Peter schloss die Augen, konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass er sich gegen den Tränkemeister schmiegte, in die so lange vermisste, so sehr gefürchtete Umarmung dieses gefährlichsten aller Gefolgten des Dunklen Lords.

Er würde alle Kraft benötigen, um die mentalen Barrieren nicht fallen zu lassen – Snape nicht zu viel sehen zu lassen…

Das hieß, er durfte nicht länger diesen sowieso sinnlosen Kampf gegen Windmühlen führen…

Nicht gegen die so grauenhaft demütigenden, und doch so unwiderstehlichen Hände kämpfen, die ihn manipulierten, bis er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte und schwer gegen seinen ehemaligen Herrn lehnte, der sein Gewicht mit erschreckender Leichtigkeit zu halten schien.

Wie durch einen Nebelschleier hindurch spürte er, wie seine Hose geöffnet wurde.

Ein letztes Mal stieß er ein leises ‚Bitte' aus, dass nur der Tränkemeister, nicht der Junge vor ihnen hören konnte – und die einzige Erwiderung, die er erhielt war ein mit… spöttischer Sanftheit… gesprochenes „Lass es zu…"

Seit Snape ihn an Voldemort weitergegeben hatte, hatte dieser nicht mehr so… sanft mit ihm gesprochen, seine dunkle Stimme nicht mehr diesen… seidenweich, verführerischen Tonfall gehabt, wenn er mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

Wie oft hatte er befürchtet… **_gehofft_**… das Snape eines Tages wieder…

Und das, nicht die behutsamen, streichelnden Manipulationen war es nun, das dafür sorgte, dass sich Peter nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, vollkommen dahin schmolz und nur noch einen einzigen, letzten, klaren Gedanken hatte bevor er jegliche Fähigkeit verlor, zusammenhängend zu denken:

_#Barrieren halten! #_

Er konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass ihm heiße Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen.

Dann umschloss ihn unglaubliche Wärme und er hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr, sich zu widersetzen, war wieder vollkommen der hilflose _**Sklave**_, den Snape dereinst in ihm erschaffen hatte…

Als ihn der Orgasmus traf, hatte er das Gefühl, ohnmächtig zu werden…

Es war kein Höhepunkt des ‚Vergnügens' – nein, ein Höhepunkt der Demütigung, der Qual… der Hilflosigkeit, des Selbsthasses und der Schuldgefühle… Des unsagbaren **_Ekels_** gegenüber der eigenen Schwäche und Manipulierbarkeit…

Der Einsicht, dass er, egal was er sich selbst vorgemacht haben sollte, immer noch vollkommen, auf Gedeih und Verderb, **_ausgeliefert _**war.

Er taumelte, als Snape ihn abrupt losließ und als er seine Augen öffnete, und das ebenfalls tränenüberströmte, von Sperma befleckte ängstliche Gesicht des Jungen sah, überfiel ihn eine **_Übelkeit _**wie er sie seit Jahren nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

Er kämpfte dagegen an, und schaffte es nur sehr knapp, sich nicht sofort zu übergeben.

_#Oh Merlin, Harry!#_

Der Tränkemeister betrachtete die niedergedrückte, sich wie im Schmerz krümmende Gestalt des Animagus mit einem abschätzigen Blick, bevor er, eiskalt beherrscht wie eh und je, fragte: „Du solltest lernen, einen Sklaven adäquat zu strafen, Peter. Sie werden sonst **_aufsässig_**."

Immer noch mit seiner Übelkeit kämpfend, konnte der Animagus nichts anderes erwidern als ein knappes, hervor gepresstes: „Ja, Herr."

Einen langen Moment lang sahen ihn die kalt glühenden schwarzen Augen noch an, bevor der Tränkemeister sagte: „Du solltest nun gehen. Unser Lord erwartet die Tränke."

Seine Stimme zitterte, überschlug sich beinahe, und er konnte sich nicht mehr dazu bringen, Harry anzusehen, vermied es mit aller Kraft, etwas anderes zu denken als:_ #Raus hier, nur weg, raus, raus# _während er noch einmal erwiderte: „Ja, Herr."

Das Verlassen des Labors hatte etwas von einer Flucht – doch ihm war egal, was die Wachen, die Schüler, Snape von ihm nun denken mochten… In diesem Augenblick wollte er nur eines _#Raus#_

Weg von dem Ort, an dem er sich wieder einmal schuldig gemacht hatte.

An dem er zu schwach gewesen war.

Wieder einmal schrecklich versagt hatte – Harry wieder einmal wehgetan hatte.

Sobald er vor dem Tor war, und die rettenden Grenzen des Verbotenen Waldes erreicht hatte, fiel er zu Boden, übergab er sich, begann zu weinen, verlor vollkommen die Fassung… konnte nur noch eines denken: Wieder einmal versagt, im Stich gelassen…

Es dauerte lange, bis er sich aufraffen konnte, aufzustehen und die Gründe von Hogwarts zu verlassen, wieder einmal erleichtert, diese Freiheit zu besitzen - diese Freiheit, die kaum noch jemand besaß in dieser Dunklen Welt.

Und doch war er gefangen – gefangen in seinem Körper, der ihn wieder einmal verraten hatte, zugelassen hatte, dass er zu Snapes Werkzeug, einem grauenhaften **_Werkzeug _**geworden war, mit dem dieser Harry verletzt hatte, gefangen in seiner manipulierten Persönlichkeit… immer noch nicht frei von Snape…

Gefangen in seiner**_ Schuld_**.

Programmiert darauf, dem Erben des Dunklen Lords niemals wirklich zu widerstehen.

Manchmal bezweifelte Peter, dass er sich jemals wirklich frei würde machen können.

Und auch nach einer Stunde brannte seine Hand noch ... er hatte sehr hart zugeschlagen, nicht riskieren wollen, dass Snape den Jungen noch zusätzlich mit dem Cruciatus belegte, und einen Moment lang hatte er den wilden Wunsch, dieser Schmerz würde ihm bleiben - ihn wie die blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn des Jungen Zeit seines Lebens daran erinnern, was er getan hatte - wozu er fähig war und warum es so wichtig war, seine Ziele - das **_große_** Ziel - nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Und wie jedesmal, wenn er Hogwarts verließ, froh, der beunruhigenden Gegenwart des Erben des Dunklen Lords zu entkommen, und dessen merkwürdiger Macht, die dieser auch heute noch, mit einem einzigen Blick seiner hypnotisch anmutenden durchdringend schwarzen Augen, auf ihn ausübte...

Wie jedesmal stellte sich ihm eine große Frage, breitete sich eine Unsicherheit in ihm aus: Hatte er es geschafft, zu verbergen, was Snape nicht wissen durfte?

Hatte er den schmalen Grad zwischen dem, was er den Tränkemeister von seinen Gedanken _sehen_ lassen musste, um ihn nicht misstrauisch zu machen und dem, was er ihn unter keinen Umständen sehen lassen _durfte_, gewahrt?

Es war so gefährlich und so schwierig - und die einzige Chance die sie alle hatten. Von seiner Fähigkeit, seinen Verstand, seine bewussten und unbewussten Gedankenströme möglichst eisern zu kontrollieren, hing alles ab und er verzweifelte manchmal an dieser Verantwortung.

Snape… Snape hatte von der Bestrafung aufsässiger Sklaven gesprochen…

Hatte****ihn bestraft wie seit Jahren nicht mehr…

Peter gab sich keiner Illusion hin was das betraf.

Dies hier... war eine **_Warnung_** in seine Richtung gewesen.

Eine Warnung, nicht zu vergessen, wo sein Platz war – eine Warnung, nicht zu vergessen, wem seine Loyalität gehören sollte.

Hatten die Barrieren gehalten?

Wie viel wusste der Erbe des Dunklen Lords?

Er atmete tief durch.

Es brachte alles nichts und so schwer es ihm auch fallen mochte, den Jungen wieder einmal im Stich zu lassen…

Was auch immer Snape tat, um ihn – sie beide – zu demütigen und zu manipulieren…

Er, Peter Pettigrew musste durchhalten, war es dem Licht schuldig…

War es den einzigen wirklichen Freunden, die er jemals gehabt hatte, schuldig – und vor allem auch diesem Jungen, der vielleicht niemals wissen würde das er, Peter Pettigrew, nicht der war, für den ihn alle Welt hielt.

Niemals wissen, dass er ihn beinahe wie sein eigenes Kind liebte, und dass jedes Mal, wenn er ihn Füßen seines furchtbaren Herrn knien sah, ein kleiner Teil in ihm starb.

Er würde diesen Anblick niemals wieder vergessen, den Harry Potter ihm eben geboten hatte – benutzt, gedemütigt, verweint und voller Todesangst.

Besudelt durch ihn, gequältes **_Werkzeug_** des gnadenlosen Tränkemeisters…

Bei diesem Gedanken durchfuhr ihn ein Blitzstrahl heilsamen Zorns.

Das Leiden dieses Jungen **_würde _**einen Sinn haben!

Er, Peter Pettigrew, musste dem Leiden dieses Kindes einen Sinn geben.

Den Leiden eines Kindes, das vielleicht niemals wieder frei sein würde – und garantiert nicht, wenn Peter auch nur ein einziges Mal schwach wurde und seine wahren Farben bekannte – allzu früh drauflos handelte.

So schwer es auch fiel…

Sie mussten riskieren, Harry zu verlieren.

_**Bauernopfer…**_

Wie kaltschnäuzig und grausam das klang…

Aber exakt das war es, was Harry Potter war.

* * *

_Tbc_

_Tja, ich weiß, sehr hart… Ich weiß… Aber musste leider sein… Und ich hoffe, es ist klar, dass Peter hier sowohl Opfer als auch Täter war – genauso wie auch Harry in diesem Fall beides ist…__Natürlich vor allem und in erster Linie Opfer!_

_**Reviewerantworten:**_

_**Lara-Lynx:** Danke noch mal!!! Deine Reviews sind einfach unheimlich lieb! _

_**Jazz:** Danke schön! Nun… über den Grund für die Zensur habe ich mir eigentlich auch wenig Gedanken gemacht… Mich ärgert nur immer, wenn etwas zensiert wird. Egal ob aus Platzgründen oder anderen… _

_**Kasseopeia:** Keine Klischees? Wow, das ist ein echt tolles Lob, gerade weil ich einerseits Klischees hasse, andererseits doch auch immer wieder merke, dass ich welche bediene… (Dean ist ein echter Klischee-submissive – still, leise, zart, unsicher und absolut unterwürfig – weshalb ich aber genau auch das noch direkt angesprochen habe – in Seamus Gedanken eben) _

_Nun, und die D/s-Beziehung - es war mir sehr wichtig, darzustellen, dass Seamus garantiert nicht weniger Opfer der Situation ist als Dean. Es heißt zwar oft, dass der sub sogar im gewissen Sinne derjenige ist, der die Kontrolle in so einer Beziehung hat, aber ich habe dieses Konzept nie wirklich so richtig nachvollziehen können. _

_Es ist mir wichtig, das wirklich zu verstehen – wie groß die Macht ist, die der submissive über einen liebevollen und verantwortungsbewussten Dominanten haben kann, wenn es sich um eine gute Beziehung handelt. Seamus und Dean haben mich das ein bisschen besser verstehen lassen – die Schuldgefühle, die Seamus hat, müssen ja von einem anderen Stern sein und auch in einer weniger extremen Situation könnte sich das Verantwortungsbewusstsein eines Dominanten natürlich auch widerspiegeln. Ron und Harry… ja, im Augenblick würde ich auch sagen, dass diese beiden im Augenblick am Stärksten leiden. Ron ist wohl so ziemlich der einsamste Mensch auf der Erde… _

_Eine normale Beziehung zu Hermione… eine gute Frage. Die Frage ist wohl auch: Was für eine Art von Beziehung. Neue Seiten an den Charakteren aus dem Canon zu entdecken ist für mich immer eine der Herausforderungen beim Schreiben. Logische Gründe für Snapes Verhalten, für Pettigrews Verrat, für Ginnys Schüchternheit und Hermiones Bereitschaft, sich unterzuordnen, sogar auf sexuelle Forderungen eingeht, auf die sie eigentlich wahrscheinlich niemals eingehen würde… _

_Logisch anhand der ihnen schon von JKR angedichteten Eigenschaften andere Sichtweisen der Charaktere zu entwickeln macht mir mit am meisten Spaß – und ich freue mich, dass es Dir gefällt. Deine Beschreibung ihres Aussehens klingt logisch… wobei für mich die Buchbeschreibungen nicht viel gemeinsam haben mit den Schauspielern und umgekehrt… _

_Daniel ist mir leider einfach schon vom Gesicht her viel zu rund (nicht dick, versteh mich nicht falsch), aber ich stelle mir Harry Potter als einen wirklich sehr, sehr schmalen, mageren Jungen vor, der dazu auch noch viel zu klein für sein Alter ist – und Daniel ist wirklich das Gegenteil davon. Ganz zu schweigen von Emma-Hermione, die zwar hübscher anzusehen ist als die in den Büchern beschriebene Hermione, aber ehrlich – entsprechen tut sie denen nicht. Aber ich mag die Filme, sie haben nur nicht sehr viel mit den Büchern zu tun. _

_24/7 bedeutet nichts weiter als 24 Stunden/7 Tage die Woche. Also so etwas wie „immer". In einer 24/7 gibt es keine abgegrenzten „Sessions" mehr, in denen die besonderen Rollenverhältnisse ausgelebt werden, sondern BDSM wird zum beherrschenden Alltagsthema. Diese Art von Beziehung wird oft sehr schief angesehen, weil sie wirklich sehr extrem ist – auch wenn Tabus und Sicherheitsworte gelten. Es ist einfach verflixt extrem und einige Menschen selbst innerhalb der Szene bezweifeln, dass so etwas wirklich funktionieren kann und nicht zum Scheitern verurteilt ist. Ich bilde mir gerne ein, dass sie möglich ist – wenn die Partner nur offen und verliebt genug ineinander sind – und wirklich alles geregelt und liebevoll, gleichberechtigt und partnerschaftlich abgesprochen wird. _

_Snape… Snape ist ein Rätsel, auch für mich… Er hat ein Eigenleben entwickelt und ist weitaus böser als ich ihn eigentlich vorhatte. Ich sehe ihn in Enigma als einen Mann, der durchaus mitfühlt… Aber scheinbar dieses Mitgefühl nur zulässt, wenn es ihm nicht im Weg steht. _

_Snape ist sehr gefährlich, weil er Gefühle als ein Mittel zum Zweck einsetzt, nicht als einen Indikator für richtig und falsch… Er ist Ziehsohn des Psychopathen Voldemort und hat Zeit seines Lebens Tod und Mord und Gewalt gelernt – für ihn sind Gefühle nichts Selbstverständliches und er hat gelernt, sie einfach nicht zu beachten (bis er gemerkt hat, dass diese die Welt regieren) – oder sie besonders zu beachten, in dem Sinne, dass er sich der Gefühle anderer bedient, selbst aber die eigenen Gefühle unterdrückt. _

_Kalte Berechnung… Ja, das ist es schon… Sowohl um Harry zu brechen, endgültig unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, auch zu testen, wie sehr sich Harry in so einer Situation wohl an ihn wenden würde – und auch… _

_Nun, Snape unterschätzt Voldemort nicht. Er weiß, er muss dem Dunklen Lord etwas geben, damit dieser nicht unzufrieden wird – Voldemort hat ihn den Jungen der Lebte überlassen und dass darf Snape keine Sekunde lang vergessen. Man könnte sagen, Snape manipuliert auch den Dunklen Lord. _

_Ich glaube kaum, dass es Snape in dem Sinne „Spaß" macht, Harry zu quälen – doch seine Definition von „Qual" liegt anders als bei einem normalen Menschen. _

_Er hat Harry dazu gebracht, ihn auf eine krankhafte Weise zu „lieben" und ich glaube, es ist ihm nicht wirklich bewusst, dass, auch wenn Harry seine Berührungen mittlerweile zu begrüßen scheint, es dabei immer noch um pure und sogar die grausamste Art von Gewalt geht, weil diese Gewalt ihm die Identität geraubt hat. _

_Snape ist nicht so dumm, um nicht zu verstehen, dass er da etwas aufzwingt, aber ich denke, sein Unrechtsbewusstsein hält sich in Grenzen – es ist wohl so, dass er denkt, wenn Harry nicht mehr direkt leidet – denn das tut er wohl nicht mehr, nicht, solange Snape ihm signalisiert, er sei sehr zufrieden mit ihm – sei auch die Qual nicht mehr so groß – obwohl Harry noch immer jenen kleinen Funken Widerstand in sich trägt. _

_Das er ihm sogar ungleich größeren Schaden zufügt, als wenn er ihn schlagen würde, aber nicht dieses Zuckerbrot und Peitsche-Prinzip anwenden, ist Snape vielleicht nicht in diesem Maße bewusst - oder, besser ausgedrückt, er ist sich der Effekte, die es hat, glasklar bewusst, und hält sie für… wie soll ich sagen, wünschenswert und weniger grausam als wenn er Harry nicht gebrochen und ihn hätte kämpfen lassen. _

_Snape ist sich theoretisch bewusst, dass, was er tut, von den meisten Menschen als unmoralisch und falsch angesehen wird, aber er hat sich einfach entschieden, diese Ansichten nicht zu teilen. Seine Lebensphilosophie hat er sich aus größtenteils unter dem Einfluss der Deatheater selbst zusammengebastelt und erkennt keine andere Moral an als die Seine. Es hat ihn eindeutig sehr geschädigt, schon als 10jähriger unter den direkten Einfluss Voldemorts geraten zu sein – was Dumbledore unglaublich unterschätzt hat. _

_Seine Art der Rache? Ich glaube weniger. Vielleicht ganz am Anfang, aber er hat ja schon sehr früh einen Anflug von Mitleid mit Harry gehabt. Ich glaube nicht, dass Enigma-Snape jemals von seinem Rachedurst getrieben gewalttätig gegenüber Harry war – und wenn, dann auf jeden Fall nicht, weil Harry der „Junge-der-lebte" war, sondern eher wegen der Dinge die zwischen ihm und den Marauders passiert sind und Harry James Sohn war. _

_Und was Snapes Pläne betrifft – nun, die kann ich ja kaum jetzt schon offen legen, oder? _

_**Sjerda: **Ja, ich freue mich sehr über Reviews – vor allem über so Positive! Und… auf die Charaktere eingehen… Nun, das bekommst Du bestimmt hin! Aber es ist sehr schmeichelhaft, dass Du findest, dass ich das schaffe. Ich finde es immer so wichtig, dass man zumindest ein bisschen versteht, warum ein Charakter was macht. _

_Gerade wenn er eine eigentlich sehr unlogische Entscheidung trifft – wie Ron, der Hermione bei Ginny lässt – ausgerechnet in den Händen der „Ratte". Das muss man erklären – und daran herumzubasteln bringt einen dann insgesamt dazu, alle Charaktere etwas Dreidimensionaler darzustellen. Es nervt manche, aber mir fehlen diese etwas tieferen Einblicke in anderen Geschichten meistens. _

_Vanilla heißt, nun ja, im BDSM-Slang ist es eine Bezeichnung für alles „normale" – also, als Vanilla werden die Menschen bezeichnet, die kein BDSM praktizieren oder auch die Praktiken, die nicht BDSM sind. Es ist nichts Abwertendes, sondern einfach nur so ein Ausdruck. Ron ist Vanilla und auch deshalb nicht zurecht mit dieser Machtstellung. _

_Es freut mich sehr, dass Dir gerade auch Seamus Darstellung gefallen hat. – gerade weil es wohl einige wirklich genervt hat, dass ich so ausführlich über D/s geschrieben habe. Aber mir war es einfach zu wichtig, auch mal die Sichtweise des Dominanten darzustellen – Dean fiel mir leicht, aber Seamus… Was geht in einen Dominanten vor – gerade in so einer extremen Situation? Er ist ja selbst so eingesperrt und kann seinem submissive nicht den Schutz zukommen lassen, der diesem zustehen würde. _

_Political correctness ist so eine Sache… Ich glaube, keiner versteht Deine Aussage falsch. Ich mache mir auch nie Gedanken um die Hautfarbe eines Menschen – und auch nicht um die der Charaktere. Allerdings habe ich jetzt ein paar Szenen geschrieben, in denen ich auch Deans Augen und Hautfarbe, und seine Haare beschreiben musste – und bin aus allen Wolken gefallen, als ich im Charakter Guide über diesen Satz gestolpert bin, weil er eben in der britischen Ausgabe die ich bisher als „Nachschlagewerk" in Sachen HP genommen habe, fehlte. _

_Beim Schreiben braucht man eben auch Infos zum Aussehen der Personen und die fehlten mir zu Dean. Aussehen ist für mich immer eigentlich eine Nebensache, aber die Leser müssen ja schon wissen, wen sie sich vorstellen müssen/dürfen (dabei sind Aussehens- und Umgebungsbeschreibungen meine Schwäche) _

_**Jeanca:** Super, das es Dir gefallen hat! Seamus ist mir sehr wichtig, gerade weil mir die Sicht des Dominanten eher schwer fällt. Seine… Vorsicht… gegenüber Ron ist für mich nur logisch – schließlich ist dieser ziemlich temperamentvoll, wird immer dunkler und weniger berechenbar. Und – und das wird für Seamus dann der Punkt sein, an dem er einen Adrenalinstoß bekommt und er in Hab-Acht-Stellung geht: Dean ist wehrlos, absolut wehrlos, könnte sich gegen keinen Angriff Rons verteidigen. _

_Das muss man sich vorstellen: Ein Dominanter, der seinen submissive so bedroht sieht und in einer so vollkommen wehrlosen Situation erlebt. Seamus sieht Ron auch als seinen Freund, aber er ist auch Deans Dom… _

_Und Ron ist ein fast fertig ausgebildeter Schwarzmagier, während Dean noch nicht mal mehr einen Zauberstab besitzt und insgesamt wohl niemals auch nur eine Prügelei durchgestanden hat – kämpfen kann Dean, aber nur mit Worten – und die erreichen Ron wohl nicht mehr wirklich – nicht immer. _

_**Drei** **Sternchen**: Danke für das tolle Lob! Vor allem, dass Du findest, das ich die Charaktere besser analysiere als die meisten anderen… Ich versuche, logisch zu bleiben – alles logisch zu begründen. Was das weiterschreiben betrifft: ich werde mir weiterhin Mühe geben!!! _

_**Silberquelle**: Deine Kritik hat mich natürlich hart getroffen – sonst wäre sie aber wohl auch keine Kritik, oder? Jedenfalls kannst Du Dir sicher sein, dass ich sie beim Überarbeiten von Enigma beachten werde. Es ist nett, dass Du Dir trotz des ziemlich niederschmetternden Urteils so viel Mühe damit gegeben hast. Kritisieren ist schwieriger als einfach nur drauflos zu loben oder gar nicht zu schreiben – ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen – dafür, dass es Dir mittlerweile so schlecht gefällt, hast Du Dir bemerkenswert viel Mühe gegeben: Also danke! _

_**Biene**: Danke! Das hat richtig gut getan! _

_**Ödarius:** Danke, danke. Deine Vermutung in Bezug auf mein Interesse an SM… Nun, was soll ich darauf antworten ;-) Ich werde sagen, was ich eigentlich allen sage, mit denen ich mich mal über Dean und Seamus unterhalte – und warum ich es schreibe: Ich habe mich mit D/s beschäftigt, seit ich meine ersten Geschichten geschrieben habe – und das ist verflixt lange her, ich hatte damals noch nicht mal einen Begriff dafür und war sehr, sehr jung, noch nicht mal im Teenageralter (weshalb es mir auch wichtig war, mal diese Seite für Minderjährige zu erwähnen). _

_Jedenfalls finde ich es gut, dass Du tolerant bist. Schließlich tut man als sub, Dom oder switch keinem anderen weh, der das nicht will. Insofern sehe ich nicht ein, warum man so etwas nicht tolerieren sollte. Es geht ja niemanden was an, oder? Und ich hoffe, es fühlt sich niemand von meinen langatmigen Ausführungen „belästigt" – andererseits halte ich es für ein zu wichtiges Thema, um zu schweigen. _

_Denn gezwungen ist ja keiner, sie zu lesen… Ich kann aber versprechen, dass es immer nur ein Erzählstrang sein wird, der sich mit BDSM beschäftigt. Insofern glaube ich, dass es vielleicht nicht so schlimm ist. Manche Dinge sind mir aber sehr wichtig – und ein paar Dinge wollte ich zu den vielen falsch verstandenen BDSM -Darstellungen eben mal sagen. _

_Gerade weil ich den Eindruck habe, dass viele überhaupt nicht wirklich verstehen, was sich hinter BDSM verbirgt – und was nicht. Du kennst bestimmt auch genug Geschichten um zu verstehen, was ich mit „falsch verstanden" meine, oder? Das regt einen natürlich doppelt auf, wenn man sich ein bisschen informiert hat. _

_Ich denke mir auch immer – wenn ich nur einem einzigen Menschen helfe, sich selbst zu finden, habe ich – auch wenn ich ein paar andere genervt habe – mit meiner Geschichte mehr gemacht als nur eine Art narzisstische Selbstbeweihräucherung betrieben und ein paar sehr liebe Reviews gesammelt… Sanfte Dominanz oder leichte Unterwürfigkeit mögen viele und noch mehr werden Phantasien haben, die beunruhigen – und ich möchte einfach mal sagen: Ihr seid ok – und keineswegs gefährlich oder „pervers", solange Ihr die Regeln einhaltet. Dazu gehört aber auch, sie zu kennen. _

_Auch wenn es vielen meiner Leser nicht gefällt, ist es mir ein echtes Bedürfnis – irgendwie finde ich es furchtbar, wie viele Menschen jahrelang mit einem Selbstbild herumlaufen, das sagt „pervers", „schmutzig" oder auch einfach „Freak". Die Schwulen und Lesben haben sich endlich befreit und werden dafür sehr beneidet – heute kann man sagen, das man bi oder homo ist, ohne das das schief angesehen wird – aber „Ich bin sub" – diesen Satz wird wohl keiner so leicht sagen. _

_Viele haben nämlich so eine Veranlagung, aber ordnen sie gar nicht diesem Bereich zu – sondern haben nur dieses elende Leder, Lack und Peitsche-Klischee im Kopf und denken bei BDSM immer gleich an Schmerzen – dabei ist noch lange nicht jeder BDSMler ein Sadomasochist. _

_Ich würde sogar sagen, die weitaus meisten sind „nur" dominant oder devot. Die fühlen sich natürlich von der üblichen Bezeichnung „SM" nicht getroffen und kommen gar nicht auf den Gedanken, in dem Bereich nach Gleichgesinnten zu suchen – eben weil sie nicht auf Schmerzen stehen – sondern nur auf dominantes Verhalten oder eben unterwürfiges Verhalten. _

_Hmm, und was den fehlenden Satz betrifft – ich glaube eigentlich nicht, dass die Editoren das wegen der Hautfarbe gestrichen haben. Kann ich mir ehrlich nicht vorstellen. Das man sich nicht wirklich vorstellt, wie die Charaktere aussehen – das kenne ich auch, nur in bestimmten Situationen möchte ich selbst einfach genau vor meinem inneren Auge haben wie die Protagonisten aussehen. Rupert als Ron… nun, nicht so wirklich, oder? Für mich sieht aber wirklich keiner der Schauspieler, die Schüler darstellen, so aus wie die Charaktere in den Büchern aus. Insofern…_

_Ich hoffe, dass Du Enigma weiterhin lesen wirst - und dass es Dir gefällt: Danke für Dein Review!_

_**Schnuffel:** Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl – das nächste Kapitel ist schon da. Mehr Kapitel über Hermione und Ginny… Hmm, ich werde drüber nachdenken – ich habe da schon so einige Ideen, aber einiges werde ich wohl erst im Sequel unterbringen. _

_**Pandoradoggis:** Danke! Sorry, dass Dich die Erläuterungen zum SM nerven – aber ich verspreche, es wird immer nur einen Erzählstrang ausmachen. Aber mir ist so viel murks über den Weg gelaufen bezüglich BDSM, dass ich da eine Menge Sendungsbewusstsein entwickelt habe. (Gerade weil da so oft Vergewaltigungsphantasien im Internet stehen – muss man sich mal vorstellen – ungefilterte Vergewaltigungsszenen, über denen einfach nur steht „rape, bdsm" und kein Mensch kapiert eigentlich, dass dabei auch ssc gelten muss – nun ja, ich möchte Dich nicht weiterhin nerven, aber plädiere an Dein Verständnis – ich bin einfach ziemlich entsetzt, was das angeht – aber mit Kapitel 15 habe ich auch viel erklärt, was einfach mal rausmusste) _

_Ich glaube auch, dass das Erschreckende ist, dass in Enigma die schwarze Magie nicht das wirklich Heftige ist, sondern die seelisch/geistigen Manipulationen. Und ja, ich denke, so etwas gibt es auch im wirklichen Leben. Jedes Kind, dass von seinem Vater missbraucht wird, wird auch einer Art Gehirnwäsche unterzogen – das ist nicht weniger schlimm. _

_Und – auch für mich ist diese Vorstellung – einen Menschen zu Füßen eines Menschen knien zu sehen,, vollkommen ausgeliefert – die wirklich schlimmste und grauenhafteste von allen. Vor allem, seit ich so etwas bei dieser Geiselnahme wirklich gesehen habe – ein Mensch in Todesangst zu Füßen eines anderen, der ihn bedroht, die Macht über Leben und Tod hat, sich diese Macht anmaßt. _

_Ich habe seitdem ein vollkommen anderes Verständnis von Gewalt. Ich glaube, es wird oft unterschätzt, wie stark die Gewalt in diesem Augenblick schon ist. _

_Ich zucke zusammen, wenn ich so etwas im Fernsehen sehe oder lese – und Enigma fällt mir sehr schwer seitdem. Und vor einiger Zeit habe ich einen Bettler gesehen… er hat auch gekniet, in der Fußgängerzone, die Hände ausgestreckt. Ich bin richtig zusammengezuckt. Es hat mich zu sehr an den Überfall – und an meine eigenen Geschichten erinnert. _

_Ich habe mir eine Zeit lang Gedanken gemacht, ich könne abgestumpft sein, aber ich glaube, das Gegenteil ist der Fall – ich verarbeite mit Enigma einfach eine Menge, mit dem ich ohne das Schreiben nicht wirklich klarkommen würde. Danke noch mal für Dein Lob! _

_**Wintersoul:** Tut mir Leid, das ich Dich traurig gemacht habe – wenn es Dich tröstet – mich trifft es auch sehr, so etwas zu schreiben. Klingt vielleicht merkwürdig, aber ich habe gar nicht das Gefühl, das alles selbst geschrieben zu haben – es entwickelt ein Eigenleben. Und dass Du Seamus als schüchtern und verletzlich ansiehst, gefällt mir sehr gut. _

_Ich habe mit Dean schon genug Klischees bedient – ich wollte nicht auch noch den Klischee-Dom aus Seamus machen (dieser wäre: selbstsicher, autoritär, allwissend, sogar in gewisser Weise aggressiv, keiner Konfrontation aus dem Weg gehend, fehlerlos und immer selbstbeherrscht. Kurzum: perfekt!). _

_Das Problem mit dem Nachstellen ist ja das: Die erotischen Phantasien sind da, auch die von Vergewaltigung und Zwang, egal was Seamus mit ansehen muss, es liegt nun mal seit seiner Kindheit in seiner Natur, er hat sich das nicht ausgesucht – aber diese Phantasien haben eben nichts damit zu tun, das sich Seamus reale Gewalttaten wünschen würde. Dieses Nachspielen eben aber schon – und das er sich jetzt nicht ausleben kann, ist für ihn ziemlich bedrückend – auch wenn er zum Glück einen Partner hat, der das auch ohne viele Erklärungen versteht. _

_Was sich Seamus und auch Dean wünschen sind ja nicht wirklich seelisch schmerzhafte Vergewaltigungen sondern… nun, und da wird es schwer zu erklären. _

_Es ist sowieso schon schwierig, sich darüber klar zu werden, dass die eigenen Phantasien ok sind. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, man hat das gerade erst für sich herausgefunden – ist sehr erleichtert, zu merken, dass man nicht irgendwie krank oder verrückt ist, und gar nicht auf echte Gewalt steht - und wird dann mit dem konfrontiert, was sie eigentlich gar nicht sind…. Horror total! Und ja, ich sehe das auch so: Das Gewissen macht einen guten Menschen aus. Für mich ist Seamus Stärke auch sehr beeindruckend – ich hätte sie wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich werde Dir noch eine Mail schreiben! _

_Im Übrigen: Du warst mein Review Nummer 200!!! Dankeschön!!!_

_So, und jetzt hoffe ich, dass ich auch zu Kapitel 16 ein paar nette Reviews bekomme! Ich kann es kaum glauben, 200 Reviews! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so viele Reviews bekommen könnte! DANKE SCHÖN an alle, die mir bis jetzt gereviewt haben. _

_Bitte, lasst mich wissen, ob Euch Kapitel 16 gefallen hat. Obwohl das bei diesem schrecklichen und harten Kapitel ja etwas schlecht zu sagen sind. Hat es Euch berührt? Bitte, sagt es mir! Mir war es wichtig, auch mal ein bisschen mehr zu Peters früherem Leben zu sagen. Und Snapes Verhalten… Nun, warum Snape sich jetzt so verhalten hat… Peter sieht da schon sehr klar… _


	17. Krise

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Und nochmal auf Deutsch: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreirt wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt. Auf gut deutsch: Alles gehört JK Rowling und den besagten Unternehmen.

AN:

_Hallo Leute :-)_

_erstmal möchte ich gerne erklären, warum ihr solange auf dieses Kapitel warten musstet._

_Ich habe eine ziemliche Krise hinter mir, eine Trennung nach einer langjährigen Beziehung und musste (und muss noch immer) mein Leben umorganisieren und hatte monatelang eine Mega-Schreibblockade, die sogar das Emailschreiben fast vollständig zum Erliegen brachte._

_Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir in Reviews oder in Emails signalisieren würdet, ob es sich noch lohnt, Enigma weiter hier hoch zu laden, oder ob ihr das Interesse verloren habt._

_Manchmal erlaubt einem das Leben nicht, das zu tun, was man möchte… mich hat es nun monatelang davon abgehalten, dass zu tun, was mir am Liebsten ist: Das Schreiben. _

_Es ist merkwürdig… normalerweise habe ich mich jahrelang schon daran festgehalten, meine Gefühle in Geschichten zu verarbeiten, doch auch das funktionierte auf einmal nicht mehr._

_Doch wenn man nicht eine einzige Zeile mehr in den Computer bringt ohne in Jammereien zu verfallen, ist es manchmal besser wirklich zu pausieren._

_Also, wenn ihr weitere Kapitel von Enigma lesen möchtet, bitte schreibt mir ein Review oder eine Mail, ich freue mich über beides - und ich kann es im Moment so gut gebrauchen wie noch nie. _

_Vor allem sind im Moment Anregungen und Fragen wichtig - deshalb sind die Reviews für den Fortgang für Geschichte von entscheidender Bedeutung._

_Mir persönlich ist diese Geschichte zu wichtig – ihr Abschluss ist mir zu wichtig – als dass ich sie nicht zu Ende bringen könnte und wenn es nur für mich selbst, ganz allein Zuhause im Notizbuch ist._

_Ich muss auch mit dieser Geschichte zu einem Abschluss, welcher Art auch immer, kommen, bevor ich weitermachen kann._

_Sie bedrückt und erschüttert mich zu sehr, vor allem der Gedanke an das „Warum" – Warum dieses Thema, warum diese Dunkelheit, warum diese Szene oder jene…_

_Warum diese unermessliche Brutalität und Hoffnungslosigkeit… _

_Warum fühlt man sich befreit, wenn man über so etwas schreibt?_

_Was muss in einem Menschen stecken, der sich in einer Geschichte über Sklaverei am ehesten wiederfindet und daraus auch noch Kraft zum Weitermachen zieht?_

_Diese Gedanken und Fragen sind jetzt mehr denn je ein Thema für mich._

_Es ist erschreckend, wenn man seine eigene Geschichte liest und erkennt, was man mit ihr verarbeitet hat. Manchmal kann ich es kaum ertragen - und frage mich dann: Habe wirklich ich so etwas geschrieben?_

_Da gibt es keine Zufälle._

_Es gibt keinerlei Zufälle beim Schreiben._

_In einigen der Kapitel habe ich Dinge verarbeitet, die ich tief in mir vergraben hatte, die ich niemandem erzählen konnte und wollte, die ich selbst nicht verstand und für die ich mich schämte._

_Meine Wut, meine Angst, meine Traurigkeiten und vor allem mein Gefühl unendlicher Hilflosigkeit und Ausgeliefertheit._

_Jetzt, wo sich mein Leben langsam ändert, sehe ich noch deutlicher als zuvor, wie wenig zufällig all das ist, was ich geschrieben habe, gerade und vor allem in Enigma…_

_Es ist erschreckend, wenn man merkt, dass man nichts „zufällig" schreibt, auch nicht, wenn man über Sklaverei schreibt und sich für aufgeklärt und relativ intelligent hält._

_Niemand bringt einem bei, die eigenen Verstrickungen in Ängste und Abhängigkeiten zu analysieren._

_Niemand ist „schuld" als man selbst und das ist das Allerschmerzhafteste von allem – man kann sich nur am eigenen Schopf aus dem Strudel ziehen._

_Deshalb auch der Titel dieses Kapitels: „Krise"_

_Allen Menschen, die dringend ein Licht im Dunkel brauchen:_

_Ich wünsche Euch allen viel Kraft!_

_Jetzt noch ein kleiner, ziemlich läppischer Hinweis: Geister können in 'meinem' Hogwarts durch Tarnumhänge sehen... Dieses Kapitel enthält eine Krise um Leben und Tod und ist nichts für zart Besaitete. Sozusagen: The same procedure…_

_Ich hoffe, viel Spaß beim Lesen... wenn Ihr mir signalisiert, dass es euch interessieren würde, wie es weitergeht, werde ich das nächste Kapitel sehr bald hochladen - es ist bereits fertig._

_Eure wie immer sehr unsichere _

_(also bitte keine Flammen!)_

_Mogli the Witch_

Gryffindor-Dormitorium - mitten in der Nacht

Ron wurde wach, als ihn eine Hand an die Schulter fasste und eine verzweifelte Stimme flüsterte: 'Ron, Ron, bitte... wach auf!'

Im Halbdunkel dachte er zunächst, es handele sich um Hermione und tastete nach ihr, um sie näher an sich zu ziehen, sie zu beruhigen, da sie offensichtlich einen Alptraum gehabt hatte.

Doch dann stockte er, denn es konnte nicht Hermione sein.

Hermione hatte er doch auf Pettigrew Manor gelassen... bei Ginny...

Hoffentlich war seine Entscheidung wirklich die richtige gewesen...

Er zwang sich hastig, im Hier und Jetzt zu bleiben.

Und da war ein Gewicht auf der Bettkante.

Er richtete sich schnell auf und tastete hastig nach seinem Zauberstab, den er wie immer auf dem Nachttisch deponiert hatte, um dann einen Lichtzauber zu sprechen.

Noch während er das tat, stieg in ihm das unangenehme Gefühl auf, das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Etwas war nicht in Ordnung. Ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung.

Jeder von ihnen wusste doch, wie schwer es für sie beide war, jeden Abend einzuschlafen... Sowohl Seamus als auch er litten an einer gewissen Schlaflosigkeit und daher war es eine Art ungeschriebenes Gesetz, sie niemals zu wecken, wenn sie endlich einmal schliefen.

Als er sich bemühte, seine noch vom Schlafen schweren Augen aufzubekommen, sah Ron, das es Dean war, der ihn jetzt voller ängstlicher Verzweiflung bat: 'Ron, es tut mir leid, dich zu wecken... Aber ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll... Seamus... Ich bekomme ihn nicht wach! Sei mir nicht böse, Ron, bitte, aber Seamus... Ich... Bitte, Ron!'

Dean kostete es sichtliche Überwindung, den Herrn seiner bereits schmerzlich vermissten Leidensgenossin aus dem Schlaf zu reißen.

Dies konnte nur allzu leicht eine der Situationen werden, in denen Ron seine Nerven verlor, denn dieser war nicht gerade ein Morgenmensch und konnte es sehr übel nehmen, wenn er geweckt wurde.

Eine eiskalte Hand schien sich um Rons Herz zu legen, als er Dean wortlos bedeutete aufzustehen und sich beeilte, zu dem Bett zu kommen, auf dem Seamus lag.

Dessen Atem, der in den letzten Tagen schwer und rasselnd gewesen war, war nun sehr flach, hastig und er meinte ein leises Knistern hören zu können, und zu seiner Leichenblässe war jetzt auch noch ein leicht gräulicher Ton hinzugekommen.

'Wie lange hast Du schon versucht, ihn zu wecken?' Ron konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, darauf zu achten, seine Stimme sanft zu halten, um Dean zu beruhigen, und Deans Stimme zitterte mehr als nur ein bisschen, als er leise entgegnete: 'Ich... ich habe ihn mindestens 20mal angesprochen - erst leise, dann lauter - und dann habe ich ihn... geschüttelt.' Er kämpfte sichtlich damit, seine Panik zu unterdrücken.

Ron unterdrückte die unerwünschte Wut, die in ihm aufzusteigen drohte ob dieser ungenauen Aussage - doch er erinnerte sich zum Glück noch rechtzeitig daran, das Dean keinerlei Möglichkeit hatte, die Uhrzeit festzustellen, und so nickte er nur.

Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren und beeilte sich, einen Enervate über dem vor ihm liegenden Seamus zu sprechen, der aber keinerlei Reaktion zeigte; auch nicht, als Ron ihn mit lauter Stimme ansprach und ihn hart an der Schulter fasste - so hart, dass es nachher bestimmt einen blauen Fleck geben würde: 'Seamus, wach auf! Aufwachen!'

Ron versuchte noch eine Reihe weiterer Aufwachzauber, doch dann drehte er sich zu Dean um und sein Gesicht spiegelte das ganze Entsetzen wider, das auch der Sklave empfand.

Seamus lag im Sterben.

Dean sah Ron an, flehend, so verzweifelt wie ihn Ron noch nie gesehen hatte, sich der Tränen, die ihm die Wangen hinunterliefen, noch nicht einmal bewusst. Eine flüchtige Sekunde lang durchfuhr Ron der Gedanke, dass in all der Zeit einzig Dean immer die Nerven behalten hatte.

Selbst an dem Tag, an dem Seamus durch den Cruciatus verletzt worden war, war er nicht so zusammengebrochen.

Dean war wirklich stark, stärker als er und Hermione zusammengenommen, und vielleicht auch noch stärker als Seamus.

Der Sklave zuckte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück als Ron aufsprang, doch dieser beeilte sich nur, seine Schuhe anzuziehen, während er ihm einen Befehl zurief: 'Nimm die verdammten Bücher aus dem Tarnumhang, ich muss zu Snape!'

Trotz seiner Angst um seinen Geliebten sprang Deans Mund auf und ihm entschlüpfte ein entsetztes: 'Nein!'

Er wusste doch, das ein 'Ausflug' um diese Uhrzeit, ein Verlassen des Gryffindorterritoriums nach der Sperrstunde tödlich enden konnte. Und Ron wollte ausgerechnet zu 'Snape', der ihn mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit ohne jedes Federlesen exekutieren würde!

Doch dann zuckte er gewaltig zusammen, denn Ron sah ihn mit mühsam beherrschter Wut in den Augen an und fuhr ihn an: 'Verdammt noch mal, Dean! Tu endlich mal was ich Dir sage, ohne mir zu widersprechen!' Es war klar zu erkennen, das er noch nie so nahe daran gewesen war, den Sklaven seines Freundes zu verfluchen.

Sorge um seinen Freund, wahre Todesangst um Seamus, hatte ihn erfasst und er würde alles tun, um diesen zu retten - auch seinen Stolz hinunterschlucken, seine ganze Angst überwinden und den einzigen Mann um Hilfe bitten, der erlauben konnte, dass Seamus Finnigan in der Krankenstation geholfen wurde.

Auch Dean erkannte das und fiel ohne weiteres Zögern auf die Knie um mit zitternden Händen unter das Bett zu greifen und wickelte dann das Stoffbündel aus um es dem Rotschopf in die Hand zu drücken.

Er hatte Angst vor Rons Wut, vor dem, wozu dieser mittlerweile fähig sein mochte, doch in diesem Fall konnte er ihn mehr als gut verstehen und war ihm sogar dankbar, das er in Aktion trat wo ihm selbst die Hände gebunden waren.

Selbst wenn Ron ihn mit einem Schmerzfluch belegen sollte, er würde es liebend gerne in Kauf nehmen, wenn der Rotschopf nur dafür sorgte, dass Seamus geholfen wurde, der bleich wie eine Leiche auf dem Bett lag und sich nicht mehr rührte.

Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden war Ron aus der Tür hinaus, einen noch immer am Boden knienden Dean zurücklassend, der nun beide Arme um sich gelegt hatte und wie im Schüttelfrost zitterte, nicht fähig, sich zu rühren.

Nun konnte er gar nichts mehr tun.

Und war wahrscheinlich verantwortlich dafür, das nicht nur er sondern auch seine Freundin in dieser Nacht ihre einzige Sicherheit verlor, die sie in dieser Welt, dieser dunklen, grauenhaften veränderten Zauberwelt hatte.

Wenn Ron nun umkam, so war er, Dean verantwortlich dafür.

Ron rannte wie von wilden Hunden gehetzt in Richtung der Kerker. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass ihn der Blutige Baron erstaunt ansah, und dann mit den Schultern zuckte.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, er wusste, dass das, was er tat, ein unglaubliches Risiko war.

Doch er konnte doch nicht einfach so zulassen das Seamus starb. Konnte nicht zulassen, dass sein Freund starb!

Seamus war zu mehr als nur seinem Freund geworden.

Seamus war zu Rons Maßstab geworden - seinem Vorbild...

Seamus war der einzige Mensch, den er noch hatte, der sich seine Persönlichkeit, sein Licht bewahrt hatte.

Auf eine wunderbare, unerklärliche Weise hatte Seamus es geschafft, sich von seiner Umgebung nicht so unsagbar, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbiegen zu lassen, wie es mit ihm selbst, Ron geschehen war.

Wenn Seamus starb, würde auch etwas in ihm selbst sterben. Ron wusste das.

Die einzige Instanz, auf die er sich noch verlassen konnte - der einzige Mensch, der ihm noch sagen konnte, ob sein Verhalten noch das eines Weißmagiers war.

Wenn Hermione sein Anker war in einer See der Dunkelheit, so war Seamus der Polarstern.

Unveränderlich, strahlend - ein Licht im Dunkel einer endlosen Nacht.

Ein verlässlicher Anhaltspunkt, anhand derer er selbst seine eigene Position feststellen konnte.

Wieso war ihm das bis heute nicht klar gewesen?

Wieso erkannte man die Schätze, die man hatte, immer erst wenn man in Gefahr war, sie zu verlieren?

Mittlerweile konnte er sogar Dean verstehen.

Früher hatte er sich zwar Mühe gegeben, Verständnis für die besondere Art der Beziehung aufzubringen, die zwischen den anderen beiden herrschte...

Und doch war da ein tiefes Unverständnis in ihm gewesen, und das tief sitzende Gefühl, dass was die beiden anderen Jungen da hatten, was sie taten, sei eine Perversion - nicht gesund.

Harry... es war wieder einmal Harry gewesen, der ihm geholfen hatte, zu verstehen, das, was niemandem schadete, auch nicht als pervers zu bezeichnen war, egal, wonach es für andere aussehen mochte.

Sie waren schließlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, ein Auge auf Dean und Seamus zu behalten und bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen dafür einzuschreiten, dass Seamus seine offensichtliche Machtstellung über den anderen Jungen missbrauchte.

Erst nachdem er selbst dazu gezwungen gewesen war, sich seiner besten Freundin als Autoritätsperson gegenüber zu stellen, hatte er begonnen, tief zu respektieren, was Seamus und Dean da hatten - die Symbiose, die die Beziehung der beiden darstellte.

Er konnte nicht anders als Seamus dafür zu bewundern, das er es schaffte, genau die unsichtbaren Grenzen zu erkennen, die für ihn, Ron, so unsagbar schwer zu erkennen waren, und die er, wie er sehr befürchtete, unsagbar oft überschritten hatte.

Seamus schien einfach niemals die Nerven zu verlieren, niemals die eiserne Kontrolle über sich, selbst wenn er sich einmal über einen Sklaven ärgerte...

Und das, ohne diese kühle Fassade zu entwickeln, die Ron selbst von außen her versteinerte, lähmte.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm, Ron, hatte Seamus noch niemals einen Sklaven mit Wutausbrüchen so eingeschüchtert, noch nie einen von ihnen mit Konsequenzen bedroht, die diese vor Angst paralysiert zurückgelassen hatten.

Selbst wenn Ron niemals auch nur eine seiner Drohungen wahr gemacht hatte - die Bedrohung, das Wissen um seine wachsende Unbeherrschtheit, ließ jeden Sklaven zittern, sobald er in die Nähe kam. Ron war sich dieser Tatsache mehr als nur bewusst und es schmerzte ihn unsagbar - doch sah sich unfähig, es zu verhindern.

Nicht so Seamus...

Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer offensichtlichen Angst vor Ron hatten die Sklaven in Gryffindor keinerlei Scheu im Umgang mit Seamus; sie wussten, selbst wenn sie ihn verärgerten, würde er niemals überreagieren, niemals unverhältnismäßig hart mit ihnen umgehen - und sie wussten, war er in der Nähe, wenn Ron da war, so würde Seamus seinen Freund daran hindern, Dinge zu tun, die ihm nachher leid taten.

Fast ein wenig, wie es Hermione früher getan hatte, bevor sie sich in seine Sklavin verwandelt hatte...

Doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit, an die Vergangenheit zu denken. Noch ein letztes Mal erlaubte er es sich das Gesicht des geliebten Mädchens vor dem inneren Auge erscheinen zu lassen. Für sie…

Sie hätte es für Seamus und Dean, für das einzig glückliche Paar in dieser verrückt gewordenen Welt, getan.

Ihr waren die Hände gebunden, und so musste er, Ron, es für sie, für sich, für sie alle tun.

Schließlich gelangte er dahin, wo er hinwollte... Wie durch ein Wunder ohne auch nur einer einzigen Wache aufzufallen.

So furchtbar auch der Abend seines 'Besuchs' bei Snape gewesen war - in diesem Augenblick war er einfach nur froh, dass er wenigstens wusste, wo sich der Eingang zu dessen Quartieren befand.

Um diese Uhrzeit würde der Eingang mit Wachen besetzt sein - den Wachen, die er noch gesehen hatte, als er und Hermione die Quartiere des Lehrers kurz vor der Sperrstunde verlassen hatten.

Was er vorhatte, war ein Risiko, doch er musste es tun.

Er begab sich in den leeren Klassenraum neben dem für Zaubertränke und sprach einen Fluch auf die Tafel - einen harmlosen, aber höchst wirkungsvollen.

Er hatte sich schon immer gewundert, warum ausgerechnet im Slytherin-Territorium in diesem Klassenraum eine Tafel stand, auf der mit 'Kreide' geschrieben wurde... Das machte er sich jetzt zunutze.

Das Quietschen, das jetzt von der Tafel ausging war ohrenbetäubend, und er musste nur wenige Sekunden warten, bevor die beiden Wachen in den Klassenraum stürmten.

Ron verlor keine Zeit und beeilte sich, möglichst lautlos aus der Tür hinauszukommen und sie hinter sich mit jedem Verschlusszauber zu belegen, der ihm bekannt war. Sie würden die Tür aufbekommen - aber frühestens in einer halben Stunde - denn ein einfaches 'Alohomora' würde ihnen nicht helfen.

Doch bis dahin würde er hoffentlich geschafft haben, was er sich vorgenommen hatte.

Als er jetzt zum Eingang der Quartiere des Lehrers kam, war dieser verlassen und keine Wache in Sichtweite.

Dann legte er, nachdem er noch einmal tief Luft geholt hatte, den Zauberumhang ab und feuerte einen Angriffszauber auf die Tür.

Dann wartete er ein paar Sekunden, sein Herz raste und hatte weiche Knie. Doch diesmal musste er etwas unternehmen.

Seamus durfte nicht sterben.

Wenig später öffnete sich die Tür und er fand sich urplötzlich in einem Fesslungszauber wieder - und auf dem Steinboden des Ganges - unfähig sich zu bewegen. Und wenige Meter von ihm stand der Meister der Zaubertränke, dessen dunkle Gestalt in seinen nach vorne hin geöffneten Roben aus dieser Position nur noch bedrohlicher wirkte als sie es sonst schon tat.

Während Ron sich bemühte, ruhig zu bleiben, stellte ein entfernter Bereich seines Gehirns zufrieden fest, dass es ein gutes Zeichen war, dass er weder Schmerzen hatte, noch tot war.

Gut.

Snape war nicht schlecht gelaunt, hatte ihn nicht unbesehen mit dem Cruciatus belegt.

'Weasley!' Aus Stimme des Tränkemeisters sprach... Verblüffung.

Dann, einen Augenblick später, murmelte er: 'Ich verstehe.'

Dann hob er seine Hand und hob den Fesslungszauber auf.

'Stehen Sie auf, Weasley, und sagen Sie mir, was mir daran liegen sollte, ausgerechnet jemanden wie Finnigan zu retten...'

Rons Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft.

Was war für den Deatheater ein adäquater Grund für die Rettung eines Menschenlebens?

Dann hatte er es.

Es gefiel ihm kein Stück und würde viel von dem zunichte machen, was einmal seine Hoffnung für die Zukunft gewesen war. Und es würde auch nur sehr vielleicht funktionieren, war aber Seamus einzige Chance auf ein Überleben.

Doch er konnte nur auf eine einzige Lösung kommen und während er Seamus, Dean und Hermione innerlich um Vergebung bat, sagte er mit so fester Stimme, wie es ging: 'Ich werde das Dunkle Mal freiwillig annehmen, wenn Sie für seine Rettung sorgen, Professor.'

Snapes Augen verengten sich einen Augenblick lang und Ron glaubte einen Augenblick lang fast so etwas wie Verblüffung in seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

Dann sagte er, so kühl und beherrscht wie immer: 'Weasley, kommen sie mit. So etwas bespreche ich nicht auf den Gängen.'

Und obwohl Ron ihn am liebsten angeschrieen hätte - ihn angeschrieen, dass sie keine Zeit zu verlieren hatten - bemühte er sich um Beherrschung.

Alles hing jetzt davon ab, das Snape sein Opfer annahm.

Viele wussten, dass es durchaus möglich wahr, jemanden dazu zu zwingen, das Dunkle Mal anzunehmen - doch das die Bindung an den Dunklen Lord ungleich höher war, dessen Kontrolle über den an ihn Gebundenen sehr viel stärker war, wenn das Mal angenommen wurde, nachdem der 'Empfänger' es selbst erlaubt hatte, war nur wenigen bekannt.

Selbst wenn er es, wie Ron, nicht wirklich wollte.

Snape forderte ihn wieder auf in dem Sessel Platz zu nehmen, in dem er schon damals gesessen hatte und setzte sich dann selbst hin.

'Nun, Weasley. Sind Sie sich bewusst, was Sie mir da vorschlagen?'

Was er nicht fragte, die unausgesprochene Frage, die er nicht stellte, erreichte Ron dennoch.

Woher wusste der Rotschopf von den verschieden starken Ausprägungen, die die Bindung durch das Mal haben konnte?

Ron zwang sich tief durchzuatmen und sagte dann so fest er konnte: 'Bevor der Orden zerstört wurde haben Hermione und ich heimlich recherchiert. Wir wollten... Ihnen helfen, das Mal... loszuwerden, Professor.'

Er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, sie in dieser besonderen Situation, in Bezug auf die Vergangenheit, auf eine glückliche gemeinsame, hoffnungsvolle Vergangenheit als „meine Sklavin" zu bezeichnen.

Jenes Mädchen, das dort mit ihm diskutiert, mit ihm geforscht und gestritten hatte….

Jenes Mädchen war keine Sklavin gewesen.

Und es stimmte, Ron hatte es lange verdrängt: Sie hatten recherchiert – um Snape, ausgerechnet Snape zu helfen.

Es hatte sehr geschmerzt, unglaublich geschmerzt festzustellen, dass ihre Recherche, die eine Hilfe für den Kampf gegen das Licht hätte sein sollen, vollkommen unnütz gewesen war, weil der, dem sie hatten helfen wollen, ein Verräter war.

Warum sie die Recherche überhaupt angefangen hatten... Ron hatte sich tausendmal gewünscht, sie hätten es nicht getan, doch...

Sie hatten sich so... unzulänglich gefühlt.

Während Harry von Dumbledore mit immer mehr und mehr Aufträgen betraut wurde, und längst inoffizielles Mitglied des Ordens gewesen war, hatten Ron und Hermione hilflos daneben gestanden und sich verzweifelt gewünscht, auch einen Beitrag leisten zu können.

Und Harry war, was seine geheimnisvollen Aufträge, seine kleinen Extratouren für den Orden betraf, so verschwiegen gewesen wie zuvor noch nie.

Er hatte ihnen gesagt, das Dumbledore ihm diese Aufträge nur unter der strengen Anweisung anvertraute, dass wirklich niemand außerhalb des Ordens von ihrem Inhalt erfuhr - und ihn explizit auch aufgefordert, gerade seinen besten Freunden nichts zu erzählen.

Am Anfang hatte es Ron verletzt und er hatte einmal wieder mit kindischer Eifersucht und Wutanfällen reagiert, doch irgendwann, als sie sich gerade gestritten hatten, hatte Harry ihn mit einen Fesslungszauber belegt und ihn so dazu gezwungen, ihm endlich einmal richtig zuzuhören.

Er hatte von seiner Angst um sie gesprochen, der Angst davor, dass sie enden könnten wie Cedric Diggory und hatte ihn angebettelt, ihn zu verstehen.

Und Ron hatte es versucht, hatte zumindest aufgehört, seinen Freund weiter zu bedrängen - doch eine Woche später hatten Hermione und er begonnen, ihre eigenen Recherchen zu betreiben. Unter anderem auch die zum Thema 'Dunkles Mal' - und waren auf ein paar sehr interessante Fakten gestoßen.

Und nach dem Fall des Lichts, nach der grauenhaften Enthüllung, dass es sich bei dem 'Spion für das Licht' in Wirklichkeit um einen Verräter handelte, der niemals wirklich auf ihrer Seite gestanden hatte...

Hermione und er hatten niemals wieder über ihr Projekt, das sie sogar vor Harry geheimgehalten hatten, gesprochen.

Zu groß war der Schock gewesen.

Ron hatte schon lange nicht mehr daran gedacht, doch heute... heute konnte es ihnen helfen.

_Oh 'Mione, verzeih' mir, was ich jetzt tun muss…_

Snape sah ihn mit unleserlichem Gesichtsausdruck an, und die Panik in Ron erreichte einen neuen Höhepunkt, als er sich an das erinnerte, was er seit jenem Abend, an dem er mit Hermione hier unten in den Kerkern gewesen war, vermutet hatte - und was ihm jetzt langsam aber sicher zur Gewissheit wurde: Snape konnte wirklich Gedanken lesen.

Wie würde er darauf reagieren. Auf seine Loyalität gegenüber dem Licht, die auch alle Beschäftigung mit schwarzer Magie nicht hatte brechen können?

Dann zuckte er gewaltig zusammen, denn Snape lachte.

Ein leises, kaltes Lachen, bei dem Ron spürte, wie sich seine Genickhaare aufstellten.

Dann sagte der Erbe des Dunklen Lords mit spürbarem Schmunzeln in der Stimme: 'Da muss ich mich dann wohl geschmeichelt fühlen, Weasley...

Ich hätte niemals vermutet, dass Sie Ihre kostbare Energie auf mich verwendet haben. Zu schade, dass sie sie für ein solch nutzloses Unterfangen verschwendet haben.

Ich bin mir sicher, Ihre kleine Sklavin mit Ihrem hellen Verstand wäre Ihnen auch heute noch sehr gerne bereit bei Ihren Projekten zu helfen - dieses Mal vielleicht bei etwas sinnvolleren Unterfangen. Ich bin mir sicher, ihre Schwester Virginia wird dies befürworten."

Ron zuckte gegen seinen eigenen Willen zusammen, er hatte Angst davor, dass Snape ihn nach dem Warum hinter seiner Entscheidung, seine Sklavin bei seiner Schwester zu lassen, fragen würde. Doch auch wenn in Snapes Stimme eine gewisse Schärfe zu liegen schien, ein ironischer Unterton mit dem er den Namen seiner Schwester hervorbrachte... es war nicht wirklich zu erkennen, ob Snape wütend war...

Bevor er sich weitere Gedanken machen konnte, sprach Snape weiter.

„Und die Frage Ihrer Loyalität... Ihnen sollte doch bewusst sein, das ich über meine Fähigkeiten nicht erst seit heute verfüge. Ich weiß so gut wie alles Bescheid, was sie jemals in meiner Gegenwart gedacht haben, Weasley – solange ich den Wunsch dazu verspürte."

In Ron stieg Wut auf, denn er spürte sehr deutlich, dass sich Snape über ihn lustig machte.

Sarkasmus und Ironie…

Waffen, denen Ron hilflos entgegenstand, da er nicht so entgegnen konnte und durfte wie er es gewollt hätte.

Und Snape wusste… Der Erbe des Dunklen Lords wusste ganz genau um die Macht der Worte als Waffe und genoss sie.

Ron bedrückte ihn eine unbändige Angst um Seamus und er musste sich sehr zusammennehmen um seiner Ungeduld nicht Luft zu machen.

Seamus konnte jeden Augenblick sterben... Vielleicht war er mittlerweile schon tot!

So entgegnete er nur: 'Wenn Sie Seamus helfen bin ich bereit, das Mal schon jetzt anzunehmen und zwar freiwillig. Der 'helle Verstand' meiner Sklavin würde damit auch dem Dunklen Lord zur Verfügung stehen, Professor.'

Innerlich schrie es in ihm, dass er nicht das Recht hatte, Hermione so zu instrumentalisieren, doch er wusste sehr genau, dass seine Sklavin wie er alles getan hätte um Seamus zu helfen.

Sie würde es ihm verzeihen, da war er sich ganz sicher.

Und wer weiß... vielleicht würde Snape sie einfach vergessen – jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr in Hogwarts war, sondern bei seiner Schwester... Doch selbst wenn nicht…

Schließlich hielt sich der Tränkemeister mit pedantischer Genauigkeit an die vielen ungeschriebenen Gesetze, die Traditionen der Slytherins, und dazu gehörte neben einer Machiavelli-Mentalität auch eine hohe Achtung vor dem Besitz eines als Reinblüter geachteten Zauberers.

Ron hoffte sehr, dass auch in diesem Fall der Respekt des Tränkemeisters vor seinem Besitzrecht an Hermione dafür sorgen würde, dass ihn dieser niemals dazu zwang, sie zu irgendwelchen 'Diensten' welcher Art auch immer, heranziehen würde.

Und er betete darum, dass seine Worte Snape überzeugen würde.

Denn eines war ihm klar...

So sehr Severus Snape auch auf die Sklaven herabsah - er schätzte Intelligenz und logisches Denkvermögen mehr als alles andere.

'Sie sind sehr mutig, Weasley. Vielleicht etwas zu mutig für meinen Geschmack. Verraten Sie mir ein Geheimnis - warum glauben Sie, sollte ich sie nicht einfach in den Straftrakt bringen lassen - oder exekutieren? Was soll mir an Ihnen liegen?'

Ron atmete tief durch, doch hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, nicht genug Luft zu bekommen: 'Professor, ich... Ich weiß, dass ich nicht der Mächtigste aller Zauberer bin, und auch nicht der Klügste. Doch ich wäre dazu bereit, mich den Deatheatern anzuschließen, und zwar freiwillig - und würde in Ihrer Schuld stehen, wenn Sie meinem Freund jetzt auf meine Bitte hin das Leben retten. Eine Zaubererschuld, Professor. Sie wissen besser als ich, was das bedeutet.'

Oh ja, Severus Snape wusste es.

Der junge Mann vor ihm konnte sich nicht halb so bewusst sein wie er, was er da anbot.

Eine freiwillige Annahme des Mals, in Verbindung mit einer Zaubererschuld...

Die Auswirkungen einer solchen Zauberschuld hatte er selbst am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen.

Zu einer Zeit, in der er selbst noch nicht fähig gewesen war, seine Gefühle besser zu beherrschen - zu einer Zeit in der seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten durch atemberaubende Hassgefühle gegenüber James Potter und seiner Bande getrübt worden waren, so das er beinahe einem idiotischen Streich Sirius Blacks zum Opfer gefallen war.

Er war froh gewesen, als sich ausgerechnet ein Deatheater - und damit sein Lord - in Hogwarts eingeschlichen hatte.

Natürlich hatte der Dunkle Lord von seiner Zauberschuld gewusst und ihm Gelegenheit gegeben, den Potterjungen während eines Quidditchspiels zu retten - natürlich, ohne dabei jemals etwas mit ihm abzusprechen - denn das hätte die Begleichung der Schuld für null und nichtig erklärt.

Ronald Weasley würde vollkommen in seiner Hand sein.

Würde sich keinen Anweisungen mehr widersetzen können, fast wie durch den Imperius dazu verflucht.

Und so nickte der Meister der Zaubertränke nur und rief nach einer Hauselfe, die auch prompt erschien und ihn ängstlich beäugte: 'Lizzy, benachrichtige Mortimer Brooks. Es gibt einen Patienten im Gryffindorturm - er soll sich zwei der Wachen mitnehmen und den Jungen in die Krankenstation bringen.' Dann pausierte er kurz und setzte langsam, mit einem fast... nachdenklichen? Blick auf Ron, hinzu: "Er soll sich Mühe geben."

Die Hauselfe verschwand nach einem "Jawohl, Master Snape." und einer tiefen Verbeugung.

Einen Augenblick lang richtete der Tränkemeister den Blick seiner unergründlichen schwarzen Augen auf den Gryffindor vor ihm und sagte dann: "Ihr Klassenkamerad wird gesund werden, Brooks wird dafür sorgen. Er hat genug Erfahrung mit... Verletzungen dieser Art."

Und obwohl Ron angesichts der Erwähnung der "Erfahrungen" des Medizauberers mit Verletzungen durch Folter eine Gänsehaut bekam, hatte er doch einen flüchtigen Augenblick lang den Eindruck, dass der gefürchtete Meister der Zaubertränke seine Sorge um seinen Freund... zu verstehen schien...

Es verwirrte ihn unbeschreiblich.

Snape und... mitfühlend?

Was wusste ein Severus Snape von _Freundschaft_?

Doch schon Sekunden später war der fast schon warme Tonfall Snapes verschwunden, als dieser ihm, so kalt und streng wie eh und je befahl, zum Gryffindorturm zurückzukehren.

Und Ron bedankte sich nicht, sondern verbeugte sich in einer Geste der Unterwerfung, in einer Art, die deutlich signalisierte, dass er sich der Tragweite des Geschehenen sehr bewusst war.

Es war die Haltung derer, die die Autorität des Erben nicht nur aufgezwungen sahen, sondern die Haltung, die Deatheater einnahmen, wenn ihre Anführer sprachen.

Es war die Reaktion eines Dunklen Zauberers der die Autorität des Dunklen Lords und seines Erben über sich anerkannte.

Ron hatte niemals seinen Stolz aufgegeben, niemals eine gewisse Würde bewahrt - hatte sich immer aufrecht gehalten.

Dass er diese unbeugsame Haltung nun ausgerechnet in Gegenwart des Erben des Dunklen Lords aufgab, sprach eine deutlichere Sprache als es alle Danksagungen der Welt hätten tun können.

Besiegt, beschämt durch die Tatsache, dass er so sehr auf die Gunst dieses Mannes angewiesen war, den er doch zugleich so sehr hasste wie er nie jemals zuvor jemanden gehasst hatte. Was Snape wusste.

Er stand nun in Snapes Schuld.

Zum ersten Mal war er froh, dass seine Eltern diesen Augenblick nicht mehr miterleben mussten, denn nun würde keine Macht der Welt mehr verhindern können, dass er sich in einen Schwarzmagier, einen Diener des Dunklen Lords und seines Erben verwandeln würde.

Auch Snape wusste das, und die Geste der Unterwerfung, die Snape von Ron entgegengebracht wurde, war für den jüngsten Weasley eine solche Demütigung, dass es einer ausgesprochenen Floskel des Dankes nicht mehr bedurfte.

Dank... er wusste so sicher wie er noch nie etwas gewusst hatte, das keine Dankesbezeugungen der Welt ihm nun seine Freiheit wiedergeben konnten...

Snape hatte ihn vollständig in der Hand.

Wenig später

Als Ron das Dormitorium betrat, hatten die von Snape beauftragten Wachen Seamus bereits abgeholt und in die Krankenstation gebracht.

Zunächst sah er auch Dean nicht, doch schließlich erkannte er, dass dieser sich in eine Ecke des Zimmers gekauert hatte.

Er schien nichts um sich herum wahrzunehmen und zitterte sichtlich.

Doch Ron konnte nicht die Kraft aufbringen, zu Dean zu gehen und ihn zu beruhigen, auch wenn das genau das gewesen wäre, was Seamus von ihm in diesem Moment erwartet hätte.

Rons Gedanken und Gefühle waren im Aufruhr.

Was hatte er nur getan? Wie konnte er auch nur eine Sekunde darauf vertrauen, das ausgerechnet Snape, der Verräter am Licht, sein Wort halten, Seamus nun wirklich heilen lassen würde?

Was, wenn der Schwarzmagier in seiner eiskalten, eiskalt berechnenden Art den Entschluss fasste, sich eines Gryffindors wie Seamus zu entledigen, der doch so eindeutig kein Schwarzmagier war - und niemals auch nur annähernd einer sein würde?

Und Snape konnte schließlich Gedankenlesen!

Es schüttelte Ron unwillkürlich, ihm war plötzlich eiskalt.

Woran hatten er und Seamus und Gegenwart des Erben des Dunklen Lords gedacht - wie viel wusste Snape?

Er vergrub sein Gesicht verzweifelt in seinen Händen.

Oder besser - was wusste dieser nicht?

Ron war so in seinen beängstigenden Gedankengängen verstrickt, dass er zusammenschrak und aufsprang, eine Hand schon am Zauberstab, als er eine leichte Berührung an seinem rechten Unterarm spürte.

Es war Dean, der wohl unbemerkt aufgestanden und zu ihm gekommen war.

Der in einer Geste vollkommener Unterwerfung vor ihm kniete, und ihn nun aus großen, fiebrig glänzenden Augen ansah, in denen sich Angst, Erleichterung, Unsicherheit und... Dankbarkeit widerspiegelten.

Der noch immer am ganzen Leib zitterte und noch nie so viel panische Angst ausgestrahlt hatte, wie in diesem Augenblick, und der sich dennoch mit aller Kraft, wie es schien, dazu zwang, seinem Blick zu begegnen.

Langsam ließ Ron seine Hand wieder sinken, die schon reflexartig zu seinem Zauberstab gefahren war.

Er starrte auf den dunklen Haarschopf vor sich und fragte: "Was ist Dean? Was willst Du noch..."

Ron zuckte selbst zusammen, als er hörte, wie rau und... kalt... seine Stimme klang, doch unterdrückte alle aufkommenden Gefühle wütend.

Dean sollte ihn, verdammt noch mal, in Ruhe lassen!

Er konnte jetzt nicht auch noch Babysitter für den Sklaven seines besten Freundes spielen.

Nicht jetzt, jetzt, wo er doch das Gefühl hatte, sein Leben sei vorbei!

Das Dunkle Mal... kein Weg mehr daran vorbei... gebunden an die Dunkle Seite durch eine Zaubererschuld an einen ihrer Führer... gebunden an den Mann, der an allem Schuld war... und Hermione... weg von ihm, brauchte ihn nicht mehr, ihr schien es besser zu gehen bei Ginny als bei ihm während der ganzen Zeit...

Und jetzt auch noch Seamus...

Es war wiederum Deans bebende, unsichere Stimme, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss: "Ron... Lass mich..."

Und bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte Dean Rons rechte Hand mit seinen eigenen ergriffen und sie an sich gezogen - und küsste sie erst, um dann seine Stirn auf seinen Handrücken zu pressen, während er leise aber sehr deutlich flüsterte: "Danke, Dom."

Rons erste Reaktion war ein gewaltiges Zusammenzucken...

Diese Haltung, diese Geste... und vor allem diese Anrede... war etwas, das er oft beobachtet und gehört hatte.

Es war etwas auf eine merkwürdige Art sehr Intimes, sehr Persönliches in diesem Ritual, dass sich jeden Abend wiederholte, wenn Seamus von seinem Sklaven begrüßt wurde.

Wie oft hatte er, Ron, lange schon vor der Versklavung Deans und Hermiones, beobachtet, wie Seamus seinem Geliebten die Hand hinstreckte, und mit erwartungs- und liebevollen Ausdruck akzeptiert hatte, das Dean vor ihm niederkniete und die dargebotene Hand in einer Geste der freiwilligen Unterwerfung küsste.

Er, Ron, hatte es zuerst höchst lächerlich gefunden, auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken lassen hatte.

Doch jetzt trieb es ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

Er setzte sich wieder, und sagte leise, mit brüchiger Stimme: Dean... Das brauchst Du nicht... Reservier... Reservier das für Seamus... Ich mag zwar... ein... 'Herr' sein..." Rons Stimme stockte, als er den verhassten Begriff benutzte, doch er zwang sich weiter zu sprechen: "Und… und … ein zukünftiger... Deatheater - aber 'Dom'... das... das reserviere für Seamus... Ich... verdiene das nicht..."

Damit hatte er es das erste Mal ausgesprochen, die schmerzhafte Wahrheit, die sie doch sowieso beide kannten, und Deans Augen zeigten keinerlei Erschrecken, als er nun, immer noch Rons Rechte in der seinen, entgegnete: "Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht zu tun brauche, Sir... Aber... darf ich?"

In seiner Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Verzweiflung mit.

Dean hatte trotz allem immer noch Angst vor ihm, und es tat Ron unglaublich weh, sich eingestehen zu müssen, dass diese Angst gerade an einem Abend wie heute, an dem Rons Nerven blank lagen, nicht unberechtigt war.

Und Ron vergaß einen Augenblick lang den Pakt mit dem Teufel, den er in dieser Nacht geschlossen hatte und ihn erfasste eine Welle von Mitleid mit dem Jungen vor sich, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr für einen Menschen außer Harry und Hermione empfunden hatte.

Es hätte doch auch so leicht auch anders herum kommen können...

Das zitternde Häufchen Elend vor ihm, dass Dean Thomas nun darstellte, hätte genauso gut auch Hermione sein können, die auf Gedeih und Verderb Seamus ausgeliefert war.

Das wäre sogar die eigentlich wahrscheinlichere Option gewesen, wenn man an den Hass der Deatheater auf die Kinder der Ordensritter dachte...

Und... wie hätte sich Seamus an seiner Stelle verhalten?

Das brauchte keine langen Überlegungen... Seamus Finnegan hätte Hermiones die Sicherheit und die Wärme gegeben, die diese in so einer Situation benötigt hätte.

Ron entzog dem Sklaven seine Hand und legte sie Dean dann mit einer behutsamen Bewegung auf die Wange, um mit aller Sanftheit, die er aufbringen konnte, zu sagen: "Dean, er wird wieder gesund. Ich bin ganz sicher."

Er war sich sicher, dass der Junge vor ihm genauso gut wie er selbst wusste, dass das Verhalten und die Entscheidungen eines Dunklen Zauberers wie Severus Snape, nicht berechenbar genug waren, um sich über irgendetwas sicher sein zu können.

Aber Dean brauchte jemanden, der ihm nun sagte, dass alles wieder gut wird würde.

Genauso, wie auch Hermione das gebraucht hätte.

Die Zukunftsangst, das grauenhafte Gefühl der Ausgeliefertheit, stand Dean in den Augen geschrieben und seine Haltung, sein Gesichtsausdruck und seine Stimme hatten noch nie zuvor so viel Ähnlichkeit mit der Hermiones gehabt...

Mit deren furchtbarer Schwäche und Gebrochenheit - als er Ron aus seinen dunklen Augen ansah und dann dessen Hand erfasste, zaghaft, jederzeit erwartend, dass Ron ihn wegstoßen würde, um seine Wange dann in seinen Schoß, gegen Rons Oberschenkel zu schmiegen wie ein Kind es bei seiner Mutter getan hätte.

Es war eine Geste des Vertrauens, und nach einem kleinen Zögern begann Ron ihm mit der anderen Hand über den Kopf zu streicheln, während er spürte, wie Dean seine Rechte noch immer wie einen Rettungsanker in der seinen hielt.

Und er spürte wie die von Dean umklammerte Hand nass wurde.

Dean weinte, leise, unterdrückt, aber herzzerreißend.

#Wie hilflos er sich fühlen muss...#

Ohne sich dessen selbst ganz bewusst zu sein, begann Ron auf Dean einzusprechen, mit einer leisen, sanften Stimme, die er das letzte Mal verwendet hatte, als er sich auf Pettigrew Manor von Hermione verabschiedet hatte.

"Schhh, Dean... Es wird alles wieder gut... Seamus wird geholfen... Und du bist nicht alleine, ich bin auch noch da... Keine Angst... Schhh... Erstmal kümmere ich mich um dich und bald, sehr bald kommt Seamus wieder. Ich bin ganz sicher... Keine Angst, ich bin da..."

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, doch fühlte es sich irgendwie auch richtig an: Es wäre gewesen, was Seamus getan hätte.

Und… merkwürdig wie es war… auf einmal hatte er das Bild seiner Mutter vor Augen und hörte ihre Stimme… als ob sie ihm die Worte einflüsterte, die Dean nun helfen würden… Und seltsamerweise, fast schon erschreckenderweise, fühlte er auf einmal eine unerklärliche Sicherheit in sich aufsteigen.

Und wie auch immer dies ausgehen würde - selbst wenn es die schlimmstmögliche aller Wendungen nehmen sollten, und Seamus sterben sollte - Ron schwor sich, sich zu bemühen, niemals wieder aus den Augen zu verlieren, was er heute erfahren hatte.

Dass Dean ohne Seamus ebenso hilflos und schwach war, wie es Hermione während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts gewesen war.

Und Ron sah auf einmal glasklar, dass viel von Deans Stärke, seiner scheinbaren Unberührtheit durch die schwierigen Umstände, in denen er gezwungen war zu leben, eine einzige, riesengroße Fassade gewesen war - um seinen Dom zu schützen.

Ohne diese Aufgabe fiel diese Selbstbeherrschung wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen und Ron sah nun zum ersten Mal wie verletzt und traumatisiert auch Dean Thomas durch die Dunkelheit war, die sie alle wie ein erstickender Schleier giftigen Nebels umgab.

Ron bezweifelte dass selbst Seamus durchschaute, was er nun selbst erfahren hatte.

Während er weiter beruhigend auf den Jungen einsprach, ihn sanft streichelte, wanderten seine Gedanken zu seiner eigenen Sklavin...

Seiner Freundin, verbesserte er sich in Gedanken...

Sie beide hatten doch auch versucht, den jeweils anderen zu schützen...

Warum war es dann keinem von ihnen wirklich gelungen?

Dean musste über eine schier unerschöpfliche Quelle an Stärke verfügen...

Eine Stärke, die weder Hermione, noch Seamus und schon gar nicht er selbst, Ron, hatte.

Ein sehr flaues Gefühl stieg in ihm auf, als er realisierte, dass er diesem Jungen mehr als Unrecht getan hatte, als er ihn für einen Schwächling gehalten hatte. Denn... genau das hatte er...

Sicher, auch früher schon war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, dass der Sklave seines Freundes stärker war, als er ihm zugetraut hätte...

Aber... ohne es selbst wirklich zu merken, hatte sich in ihm doch auch eine Spur von Verachtung breitgemacht.

Er hatte es noch so sehr zu unterdrücken versucht, und es in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins geschoben - und doch...

Während er zumindest hatte nachvollziehen können, dass es Seamus gefiel, wenn sich ihm Dean unterwarf, so fehlte ihm doch jegliches wirkliches Verständnis dafür, wie Dean dies zulassen, es ihm sogar gefallen konnte...

Wie konnte man es genießen, sich vor einem anderen Menschen zu erniedrigen?

Ron konnte doch nicht einmal wirklich verstehen, was die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Hermione nun ausmachte... ausgemacht hatte...

Sicher... mit seinem Hineinwachsen in die Rolle des Verantwortlichen, desjenigen, der alle Entscheidungen traf, hatte er auch die Rolle des Unterwürfigen ein wenig zu verstehen gelernt...

Und doch... er war sich sicher, dass die Beziehung zwischen Seamus und Dean immer noch deutlich anders war als die, die ihn selbst mit seiner Sklavin verband.

Fiel Dean vor Seamus auf die Knie, so hatte dies nichts von der Gebrochenheit, die Hermione ausgestrahlt hatte, sobald dies von ihr verlangt worden war.

Deans Augen enthielten niemals diesen verwundeten Ausdruck, sobald ihm Seamus irgendetwas befahl - diesen grauenhaft leeren Ausdruck, der Hermiones Augen so oft gezeichnet hatte, und der ihm noch in der Erinnerung ins Herz schnitt.

Und er hatte sich doch so sehr bemüht, ihr immer wieder zu versichern, wie sehr er sie liebte, und sie nicht herumzukommandieren.

Dies allerdings war ihm zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen nicht immer gelungen. Allzu oft hatte er sich dabei erwischt, viel zu streng gewesen zu sein, sie furchtbar eingeschüchtert zu haben, ohne dass das jemals seine Absicht gewesen war.

Auch das war einer der Gründe gewesen, warum er sich schließlich doch dafür entschieden hatte, sie bei Ginny zu lassen.

Eine Entscheidung, die ihm selbst anfangs noch viele schlaflose Nächte bereitet hatte, aber die er nicht bereut hatte; denn er konnte in jenem Teil seines Herzens, der ganz alleine ihrer war, spüren, wie gut es ihr nun ging.

Ihre Freude, die nahezu schmerzhaften Glücksgefühle, die er von ihr empfing, beruhigten ihn wie es nichts anderes gekonnt hätte.

Hermione war in Sicherheit.

Ginny hatte die Wahrheit gesagt... und das bedeutete außerdem, dass es auch in den Kreisen der Deatheater, sogar im Inneren Kreis, Menschen gab,

Deatheater, die keine brutalen Monster waren.

Wenn sogar ein hochgestellter Schwarzmagier wie Peter Pettigrew genug Mitgefühl mit einem 'Schlammblut' wie 'Mione zeigte um ihr ein Leben zu gewähren, in dem es ihr eindeutig gut ging... Hinter wie vielen der gefühllosen Masken der Deatheater mochten vielleicht ebenfalls mitfühlende Menschen verbergen?

Es machte ihm Hoffnung, Hoffnung darauf, selbst mit dem Dunklen Mal seine Persönlichkeit nicht vollständig zu verlieren - nicht automatisch zum grausamen Menschenverächter zu werden, sobald es in seinen Arm gebrannt war.

Als er spürte, dass sein Bein unangenehm zu kribbeln begann, hörte er auf, Dean zu streicheln und sagte leise: "Dean, mein Bein schläft ein..."

Obwohl er immer noch in jenem besonders behutsamen Tonfall gesprochen hatte, der sonst nur Hermiones war, spürte er, wie Dean erschrocken zusammenschrak und beinahe aufsprang um schließlich in einer halb kauernden Position auf dem Boden sitzen zu bleiben.

"Entschuldigung... Es tut mir Leid Herr... Das wollte ich nicht!"

Ihm stand die Panik in den noch immer von Tränen schwimmenden Augen.

Jetzt war es an Ron, zusammenzuschrecken.

Seine Stimme war noch immer rau, als er Dean noch einmal beruhigend über die Wange strich und leise feststellte: 'Du hast wirklich große Angst vor mir, nicht wahr? Angst, dass ich Dich bestrafen könnte..."

Dean wollte ansetzen, etwas sagen - augenscheinlich widersprechen - doch Ron legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und fuhr fort, sehr ernst und sehr leise: "Dean, es ist offensichtlich, und es ist besser, wenn wir uns beide nichts vormachen - Du und ich, wir wissen beide, dass es eines Tages soweit kommen kann."

Er stockte, und sprach dann weiter: "Aber... Dean, ich verspreche Dir hiermit, dagegen anzukämpfen. Ganz egal, was geschehen wird...ich... ich schwöre es Dir bei... bei den Menschen, die wir lieben. Ich werde alles tun, um zu verhindern, dass... Auch wenn es nach heute schwierig sein wird…"

Deans Augen weiteten sich und ihm entfuhr ein Laut des Entsetzens, bevor er leise, zögerlich fragte: "Du hast... Du hast Snape... angeboten... Das Mal? Freiwillig! Und du stehst jetzt in... Zaubererschuld zu ihm... Merlin!"

Nun war es an Ron, große Augen zu bekommen: "Woher weißt du, das es einen Unterschied macht, wenn jemand das Mal aus freiem Willen annimmt? - Und ja... Snape hätte... er hätte ihm nie geholfen, wenn ich ihm nicht auch etwas angeboten hätte, Dean..."

Dean schüttelte unwillkürlich ungläubig den Kopf, doch Ron konnte seine Emotionen leicht lesen - und es ihm nicht verdenken... Es war nicht, dass Dean seine Erklärungen anzweifelte, sondern der Unglauben der furchtbaren Situation gegenüber, in der sich Ron nun befand.

Dann wurde ihm wohl bewusst, dass Ron ihn etwas gefragt hatte, und sagte mit unsicherer Stimme: "Hermione... Sie hat mir erzählt... Es gab nicht viel zu tun für uns... und wir haben uns gegenseitig alles erzählt, was wir wussten. Sie hat... mir von Euren Recherchen erzählt..."

Dean zitterte immer noch, stärker denn je...

Ron fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob aus Angst vor seiner Reaktion, oder einfach aus dieser ungeheuren emotionalen Anspannung heraus.

Wo auch immer seine Fähigkeit zu Mitgefühl zeitweise hin verschwunden war - im Augenblick tat ihm Dean so leid wie noch nie.

Dean war nun den ganzen Tag alleine... Nicht nur er, Ron, vermisste Hermione.

"Dean, steh auf, ich... Es ist vollkommen in Ordnung für mich. Wenn Hermione meinte, das mit Dir teilen müssen, habe ich dafür Verständnis. Ich bin froh, dass sie einen Freund wie Dich hat."

Es stach Ron ins Herz, Dean den Atem ausstoßen zu hören, den dieser unwillkürlich angehalten haben musste.

"Komm, setzt Dich neben mich. Schlafen ist ja sowieso heute Nacht nicht mehr drin, schätze ich. Erzähl mir mal von... von Deiner Familie und... wie Du und Seamus... wie ihr eigentlich zusammengekommen seid - das hat mir Seamus nie erzählt..."

Ron hatte sich bereits auf sein Bett gesetzt und Dean krabbelte nun gehorsam hinterher.

Ron lehnte sich an die Wand und hob den rechten Arm, Dean wortlos dazu auffordernd, sich an seine Schulter zu lehnen.

Als Dean kurz zögerte, lächelte Ron ihn an: "Komm, Dean. Das ist gemütlicher und… so sind wir beide nicht so alleine."

Und innerlich fügte er hinzu: Und wir müssen uns dringend näher kennen lernen, damit ich nie wieder aus den Augen verliere, dass auch Du ein fühlendes Lebewesen bist und nicht nur irgendein Sklave...

Nachdem Dean seinen Kopf an die Schulter des größeren Ron gelehnt hatte, sagte dieser noch einmal mit leiser, beruhigender Stimme: "Erzähl mal... Wie seid ihr beide damals ein Paar geworden...

Ich meine, ihr habt Euch doch vor den Sommerferien damals erst ein halbes Jahr lang ständig gestritten - McGonagall wollte Euch schon in verschiedenen Dormitorien unterbringen, nur Dumbledore hat das noch verhindert! - und dann taucht ihr im September Hand in Hand auf und seid ein Herz und eine Seele..."

Deans Stimme war noch immer etwas unsicher, aber klang in gewisser Weise... lebendiger, als er entgegnete: "Weißt Du... es gibt... gibt da so eine Muggelredensart: Was sich liebt, dass neckt sich.

Ich glaube, das traf auch auf Seamus und mich zu... Am Anfang war mir gar nicht klar, warum ich einfach ständig an ihn denken musste."

Dean lachte ironisch auf: "Ich war fruchtbar verwirrt. Er... Seamus begann merkwürdige Bemerkungen zu machen, die mich einfach rasend machten, weil sie für mich nach Hänseleien klangen - und ich verstand einfach kein einziges Wort davon und habe irgendwie keinen Ton mehr herausbekommen."

Bis ich vor aufgestauter Frustration einfach explodiert bin und wir uns gestritten haben… wobei er fast immer sein nervtötend – aufreibend wissendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte.

Dean stockte, und sah Ron dann schüchtern an: "Ich meine, wie sollte ich, der bis dahin noch nichtmal eine Freundin, geschweige denn einen Freund gehabt hatte, denn nun wissen, was es bedeutete, wenn er mich in der Umkleide in die Ecke drängte, und mir leise zuflüsterte: "Süßer kleiner Subbie..."

Oder wenn er im Zaubertränkeunterricht unauffällig-auffällig meine Hand streifte, sich direkt hinter mich stellte, mir in den Nacken atmete...

Jetzt lachte Dean auf, scheinbar vollkommen gefangen von dieser Erinnerung.

"Es machte mich einfach rasend - vor allem, weil ich absolut nicht verstand, was mit mir los war. Zumal meine..." Dean biss sich auf die Lippen und blickte auf die Bettdecke: "Zumal meine... Phantasien mich einfach nur verwirrten.

Ich meine... ich hatte einfach keine Ahnung, wie ich meine Veranlagung nennen sollte - ich meine, ich hielt es noch nicht einmal für eine Veranlagung - sondern einfach nur für schlichtweg pervers. Für krank, irgendwie... kaputt...

Ich meine, alle redeten immer von... von dem, was Seamus als 'Blümchensex' bezeichnet, wenn Du verstehst, was ich meine. Und ich... ich träumte von... Du weißt schon... Von Dominance/submission, auch wenn ich das damals noch nicht benennen konnte.

Ron nickte. Ja, Seamus hatte ihm diesen Ausdruck wage erklärt – und von dem, was Ron verstanden hatte, handelte es sich dabei um eine rein psychische Ausprägung des Sadomasochismus.

Außerdem hatte er den Vorteil gehabt, viele ältere Geschwister zu haben, die offen über alles sprachen – offener, als es die meisten Eltern mit ihren Kindern taten.

Auch wenn viel von seiner Aufklärung etwas unkonventionell gewesen war, weil die Erklärungen, die er von Bill und den anderen erhalten hatten, garantiert nicht immer druckreif gewesen waren, hätte er wenigstens nicht Deans Problem gehabt und die eigene Phantasiewelt nicht der des Sm's zuordnen können...

Er konnte sich vorstellen, welche inneren Kämpfe dieser ausgefochten haben musste, wenn man daran dachte, welcher Art die 'Phantasien' waren, von denen Dean sprach.

Doch Dean lächelte, völlig in Erinnerungen versunken, und erzählte weiter: "Seamus Mutter bekam in den letzten Ferienwochen eine Grippe, und so kam er dann zu Besuch zu uns. Und sein für mich so grauenhaft verwirrendes Verhalten setzte sich fort.

Bis er dann eines Abends auf einmal sehr ernst wurde und mir erklärte, was er selbst für mich empfand - und welche Veranlagung er hat.

Er war unheimlich lieb und sagte, er könne verstehen wenn ich nicht so fühlte und wenn ich nicht zu so einer Beziehung bereit wäre. Er hätte... er hätte seine Natur für mich unterdrückt, Ron..." Deans Stimme war leicht wackelig.

„Aber in dem Moment war mir klar, dass es mir ebenso ging... Ich hatte mich schon eine ganze Weile von ihm, seinen... dominanten Anwandlungen, die er sich mir gegenüber erlaubte... angezogen gefühlt, und war zugleich voller Angst zurückgeschreckt, weil ich befürchtete, wie die Motte von der Flamme von der Flamme erfasst und verbrannt zu werden...

Erst als er... Als er da so unsicher vor mir stand, und ich sah, dass Seamus nicht nur humorvoll und... dominant... zugleich, sondern auch sehr liebevoll, und rücksichtsvoll sein konnte... Und so unsicher!... Da konnte ich mir endlich eingestehen, dass ich ihn liebte, und dass schon seit geraumer Zeit... Ich... ich entschloss ich, ihm zu vertrauen und habe es niemals bereut..."

Ron hatte einen dicken Kloß in der Kehle, als er das hörte, und drückte Dean nur an sich.

Wie gerne hätte er gesagt, dass auch Hermione und er eine solche Beziehung führten... doch das wäre pure Augenwischerei gewesen, und Dean Thomas, der ein aufmerksamerer Beobachter war als jeder andere, den Ron kannte, hätte ganz genau gewusst, dass es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach...

Hermiones Unterwerfung unter Ron war weit weniger freiwillig gewesen als er selbst es sich gerne eingeredet hatte.

Sicher, sie hatte freiwillig den Schritt in die Sklaverei getan – sich in seine Hände begeben...

Doch in den Wochen und Monaten danach... es gab keine Sicherheitsworte für Mione, auch wenn Ron mittlerweile schmerzhaft bewusst geworden war, dass diese dringend notwendig gewesen wären...

Er hatte sich so lange eingebildet, er könne erkennen, was sie empfand – und erst an ihrer offensichtlichen Gebrochenheit hatte er gemerkt, dass dem nicht so gewesen war.

Dass sie mehr als einmal nicht „Nein" gesagt hatte, wo sie es hätte tun sollen.

Dies alles war ihm erst wirklich klar geworden, kurz bevor er sie auf Pettigrew Manor zurückgelassen hatte.

Es war ein weiterer Grund für diese schwere Entscheidung gewesen.

Wenn sie nicht mehr fähig war, das dringend notwendige „Nein" auszusprechen oder zu signalisieren, so musste er es für sie beide tun.

Und er wusste, in seinem Alltag in Hogwarts wäre er dazu nicht mehr stark genug gewesen, zu sehr vernebelte das „Dunkle Gift" seinen Verstand, wenn er gezwungen gewesen war, im Unterricht schwarzmagische Flüche anzuwenden, die einen mit Gefühlskälte im Herzen zurückließen und einem jedesmal ein wenig Menschlichkeit und Einfühlungsvermögen raubten.

Ron hoffte sehr, Hermione würde sich in den Händen seiner Schwester, ihrer Freundin, erholen, und ihn nicht hassen für seine Schwäche...

Für das, war er ihr über ein Jahr lang angetan hatte...

Denn das war seine größte Angst.

So wie es aussah würde sie für immer sein Besitz bleiben, doch es war nicht das, was er sich wirklich, von ganzem Herzen und mit aller Macht wünschte.

Es reichte ihm nicht.

Es war ihre Seele, ihr Herz, ihre ganz und gar freiwillige Zuneigung, die er sich wünschte.

Und nicht dieses verzweifelte Klammern an den Mann, der sich ihr Herr nannte, und auf dessen Gunst sie angewiesen war.

Es war wieder Deans Stimme, die Ron aus diesen Gedanken riss: „Ron.. Wir werden es schaffen... Seamus, Hermione, Du und ich... wir werden es alle schaffen."

Auf einmal erfasste eine Welle von Zuneigung für Dean Ron.

Der Junge hatte Angst vor ihm, wusste ganz genau, wohin seine Entwicklung lief... Was er eines Tages werden würde, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschah – und doch bemühte er sich, ihm, dem zukünftigen Deatheater, Trost zu geben in einer Nacht, in der er selbst vielleicht mit seinem Geliebten seine einzige wirkliche Sicherheit verlieren würde...

Sehr vorsichtig, mit erstickter Stimme, sagte er: „Seamus hätte sich keinen besseren Freund aussuchen können, Dean..."

Und Dean drehte sich halb zu ihm herum, und sagte mit einem Lächeln, das verriet, dass er seine Scheu vor ihm zumindest zeitweise überwunden zu haben schien: „Eben... Du... Du bedeutest ihm auch sehr viel, Ron. Er... Ich glaube, er würde... das alles nicht ertragen, wenn er Dich nicht hätte."

Ron lächelte zurück, wusste nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte.

Aber beide hatten das Gefühl, sich in dieser Nacht der Angst um einen geliebten Menschen wieder etwas näher gekommen zu sein.

Was auch immer geschehen würde...

Wer oder was Ron auch immer werden würde – er würde kämpfen – kämpfen gegen das Dunkel, dass ihn zu verschlingen, zu vereinnahmen drohte – und Dean würde im Gegenzug alles dafür tun, ihm diese Aufgabe zu erleichtern, denn er durchschaute und verstand Ron auf eine unerklärliche Art und Weise so sehr wie es sonst noch nicht einmal Seamus tat.

Das machte es manchmal eher schwerer als leichter – doch es würde Ron helfen, zu erkennen, wo er stand.

_tbc_

_Hallo nochmal :-)_

_Ich weiß, der Schluss ist unglaublich lahm und ich verspreche auch, dass im nächsten Kapitel erstmal nichts mehr von Dean und Seamus vorkommt – schließlich ist das Thema jetzt ein bisschen erschöpft... (Dann wird es höchstwahrscheinlich um Constantine gehen)_

_Wenn ich merke, dass Enigma weiterhin gelesen wird – und ich vielleicht ein paar Vorschlage bekomme – am Liebsten Fragen, die beim Lesen in euch aufgekommen sind – werde ich das nächste Kapitel hochladen... Nur dann lohnt es sich ja überhaupt noch etwas hier auf die Seite zu setzen._

_Ich bin mir bewusst, das ich Enigma noch überarbeiten muss – sehr sogar – aber dies ist wirklich nur eine Erstversion – deshalb werde ich jetzt meine Entwürfe hier als Kapitel hochladen und hoffe sehr auf eure Tipps._

_Also, bitte reviewed und seit ein bisschen sanft dabei – ich bin im Moment ein bisschen zart beseitet. Konstruktive Kritik ist allerdings gerne willkommen! _

_Danke im Voraus,_

_Mogli the Witch_


End file.
